So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way
by KikiJuanita
Summary: 6 friends in New York - trying to navigate the city of 8 or so million people. What happens when one of the friends, old high school friends turns up wet to a coffee shop having bolted from her wedding, and how will the life of those of her friends also change. A Glee take on FRIENDS.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Gahh! I should be concentrating on editing and writing other stories for here, but I couldn't escape the little mouse in my head, when the idea came for this at like 3am in the morning, thus waking me up!  
And if you were to know me, when I say I don't need any more stories to write (just look at my profile to see what I write and well with all those things listed there is at least 100 incomplete stories on my computer - with the idea typed and notebooks filled) - so let's just say another story was not on my radar._

_However since so many people seem to be liking "For Good" on here, and that story has recieved the most reviews, faves and follows that I have ever gotten on here. My brain without my permission, I might add, decided to come up with a new idea._

_So here is is now, in celebration of the 100th episode of Glee! (And also for my having exactly as of now with the 100 album songs released - 400 Glee albums on my computer!)  
This story is based kind of the show FRIENDS - hence the title which comes from the theme song of the show!_

_I will be following some of the plot from it and the characters will be outlined similar to that on the show - but they will not follow exactly of the characters, there will be some exact or similar storylines, but a lot of it will deviate from the show. (And you may see some exact dialogue from the show, but that's just because I find it rather funny and couldn't not use it) And also because their work professions and also backstories aren't going to be matching up with the show.  
So don't expect them to be clones of the characters from FRIENDS. It is really just the premise of the idea, that I am using here - and that is 6 friends some who may or may not end up with one of the 'gang'._

_So without any further rambles from me. I give you "So know one told you life was going to be this way". Enjoy and please review, fave and follow. And you can always PM me as well! Just remember no flames, keep the reviews nice!_

_And before I forget, all characters that you recognise belong to RM &amp; co. I am just playing around with them for my and also your pleasure.  
Any characters you don't recognise from the show - belong to me! (And if you don't like Blaine, straight - I apologise now, but he's not going to be gay at all in this. That will be another character as you will see when you start to read this!)  
_

_Anyway until next time!  
Love to you all, KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Mikki Kapowski, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans were sitting in the New York Beanery coffee shop one wet Saturday New York afternoon.

The four of them were kind of an unlikely group of friends. Blaine was a music teacher at Julliard, which is how he knew Brittany who taught dance there. Sam was Blaine's roommate and an aspiring model and actor. Mikki worked in public relations and advertising for a big New York advertising agency and lived across the hall from Blaine and Sam.

Noah Puckerman, who was Mikki's older cousin and college best friends with Blaine, entered the coffee shop and went over to the couch and satnext to Mikki.

"You okay?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..."

"Cookie?" asked Blaine, holding out the one he was eating to his friend.

"Santana moved out today" said Mikki, explaining the reason for his depression to the others.

"I'll be fine guys, really" said Puck.

"Let me get you some coffee" said Mikki, standing and going over to the barista at the counter.

"Really I hope she'll be very happy" said Puck.

"No, you don't" said Mikki.

"You're right, I don't. To hell with her, she left me" said Puck.

"And you never knew she was a lesbian" said Sam.

Mikki came back over to the couch and handed Puck a cup of coffee.

"No! Why does everyone keep fixtating on that. She didn't know she was a lesbian, how was I meant to know" said Puck.

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian" said Blaine.

The others looked at him.

"Huh?" asked Brittany.

"Did I say that out loud?" asked Blaine.

The others nodded. "Dude, are you gay?" asked Sam.

"No, no. It's just that Santana is hot and it seems that all the hot girls are lesbians, so you know, yeah" said Blaine.

"On behalf of the non lesbian part of the population, thanks for implying us straight chicks are complete ugly dogs" said Mikki, as Puck sighed.

"You know Puck I feel your pain, but man you're single again. And there is only one solution" said Sam.

"What's that?" asked Puck, looking at him.

"Strip joint. Come on dude, you're single again" said Sam.

"I don't want to be single okay. I just want to be married" said Puck.

Rachel Berry entered the coffee shop in a wet wedding dress and looked around.

"And I just want a million dollars" said Blaine, extending his hand out, hoping that somehow a magical windfall would grace him.

"Rachel?" asked Mikki, noticing who it was.

"Oh Mikki, hi. I just went to your building and you weren't there and this guy there said you would be here, and you are. You are!" said Rachel.

"Can I get you some coffee" said the waiter coming over to her.

"De-caff" said Mikki, pointing to Rachel.

The waiter nodded and went to get her a cup of coffee.

"Umm okay everybody, this is Rachel Berry. Another survivor of Ohio and McKinley High" said Mikki looking at her friends.

"And this is Brittany, Sam, Blaine and of course you remember my cousin Puck" said Mikki.

"Hi, sure" replied Rachel, looking at Puck.

"Hi" replied Puck with a small wave.

"So you want to tell us now why you're here, or are we waiting for wet bridesmaids as well?" asked Mikki, sitting back down.

Rachel sat also next to her on the couch, and Puck scooted over a little bit to the side, so they could all fit.

"Well it was half an hour before the wedding, and my maid of honor, Harmony had disappeared. So I went looking for her and I could hear noises coming from the her hotel room where she was getting ready, and so I went into the room, and I saw Jesse and Harmony having sex" said Rachel.

"Ouch" said Sam.

"What did you do?" asked Brittany.

"Well I screamed and they stopped doing it, and Jesse tried to explain that they had been doing stuff and this was just like a last time thing before he got married and that I wasn't to worry about it" said Rachel.

"What a jerk" said Blaine.

"So you left" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And I didn't have anywhere else to go and all my friends were at the wedding and I didn't want to explain to them as to why I was leaving. And then I remembered that you lived in New York as well, and I know we kind of drifted apart, but we have reconnected recently and well yeah" said Rachel.

"The only friend who wasn't invited to the wedding" said Mikki.

"Ohh, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be an issue" said Rachel.

"Hmm, it's not really" said Mikki.

"Could I possibly stay with you. I can't go back to my place with Jesse and there is no one I can really turn to that don't know him" said Rachel.

"I don't know, I'm not really looking for a roommate right now" said Mikki.

"Please, it will only be for a little while, until I find my own place. It's either that or I go back to Ohio, and I have work and I'll pay my way, I promise" said Rachel.

Mikki sighed. "Fine you can stay with me temporarily".

"Thank you" said Rachel, hugging her forgetting that she had an extremely wet wedding dress on.

"And now I'm wet" said Mikki.

"Sorry" said Rachel, with a small smile.

"Don't worry it's fine" said Mikki as the waiter came over with Rachel's coffee.

"Welcome to the single world" said Brittany.

"Yeah it sucks. You're going to love it" said Blaine.

Rachel just looked at those who maybe become her new friends and smiled.

Life was possibly looking just that little bit better.

* * *

_Sooooo?! What do people think do you want me to continue with this story?! Updates will probably be sporadic, since there are like three other stories on the go on here, plus others that I am working on and editing that aren't yet published._  
_But if another people want me to continue with it, I will. So fave, follow or review - if you want this to happen. Or even drop me a quick PM.  
_  
_And if I do continue, there will be virtual Red Vines from me - if you can guess who it is Santana has left Puck for. Because it's obviously not Brittany._

_KJ xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I can't begin to thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews on this story! I was honestly not expecting that kind of a response for a first chapter! (plus thank you for all the author alerts as well, so you know when I post a NEW story!)  
So thank you, thank you, thank you! I send you all virtual Red Vines - plus a lot of Squirt as well to have with them (just because I am in Australia, doesn't mean that I don't get these things, and I must say I love them heaps more then sweets and drink that we have here!)for all the love!

So this is where we kind of begin to deviate with the storyline, because as I said in the first chapter A/N this is not a clear cut copy of the show FRIENDS. It's just using the premise of that - the 6 friends, and some of the bigger storylines.  
But one of those bigger storylines will be in it this chapter - and you will get to hear who Santana is with. (We won't see her though until next chapter) So since the feedback from this has been so amazing, here is another chapter!  
And again thank you from the bottom of my heart and also a big one as well from my Glee obsessed Furbies.  
And remember as always keep the reviews nice!  
Love to you all, KJ, xoxo

* * *

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Rachel had spent the night in the spare room of Mikki's apartment. Mikki was looking out the window of her apartment, across to the apartment on the other side of the street as Rachel came out of the bedroom.

"Spying on the neighbours?" she asked.

Mikki looked at her and laughed.

"No" she replied.

Rachel went over to her and looked as well. "No one's there".

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, he's probably still in bed. It was kind of a tough day for him yesterday".

Rachel looked at him, not fully knowing what she was saying.

"Puck, it's his apartment. And his wife left him, for another woman" said Mikki.

"Wow, I didn't realise that" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Anyway, that's his apartment, and it doesn't look like he's awake at the moment. But I'll call him later and see how he's doing".

Rachel nodded.

"Did you want some breakfast. I can make eggs" said Mikki, going to in the kitchen section of her apartment.

"I'm vegan" said Rachel.

"Wow, still. Really?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she also walked into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah, and don't feel as if you have to cook anything special for me. I can cook myself and I really appreciate you letting my stay here" said Rachel.

"It's no problem actually. It will be kind of nice to have a roommate again, haven't had one since Puck and Santana moved out two years ago to across the street" said Mikki, as she grabbed a box of muesli off the shelf and two bowls.

"Muesli okay?" asked Mikki. "Fine" replied Rachel.

Mikki went to the fridge to get the milk. "Umm, I only have normal milk".

"It's fine, a little bit won't hurt me. But I'll go get some soy milk later" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded as she sat and the table and put the milk down.

"So you're going to Jesse's apartment this morning to get your stuff, and then meeting your dad's for lunch" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she put some muesli in her bowl and a small amount of milk. "Are you sure you and the guys across the hall, are okay to help?".

"Of course, we won't let you possibly face that douche bag alone" said Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened.

"Okay, where's breakfast" said Blaine, as he and Sam entered the apartment.

"I am guessing in your apartment" replied Mikki.

"Like we know how to cook" said Sam, sitting at the table.

"Yeah, that's why we have you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and then Sam. "I am not your personal cook".

"But you make such awesome food" said Blaine, trying to hopefully get her to cook breakfast.

"Sorry only thing on the table this morning is muesli" said Mikki.

"Fine with me" said Sam, standing and grabbing a bowl of the shelf and sitting back down.

Blaine just sat at the table, pouting.

"What's with that look" said Mikki.

"I hate muesli" said Blaine.

"You know where the bread is, and the toaster. Have that" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Can't you make it. Mine always comes out horrible and burnt" said Blaine.

"Make your own damn toast Blaine, I am not your mother or your girlfriend. So make your own" said Mikki.

"Hmph, fine" replied Blaine, standing from the chair and going over to the bread bin and grabbing out a few slices of bread and putting them in the toaster.

Rachel looked on at them in kind of shock, not knowing how to respond.

"So how do you all know one another? Did these guys just knock on your door one day and ask for breakfast?".

Mikki laughed. "Kind of, however Blaine and Puck have known one another since college and we've known Sam ever since he moved in with Blaine about a year ago. And Brittany the other girl at the coffee shop yesterday, she teaches with Blaine at Julliard" .

"Wow Julliard. I teach at NYADA" said Rachel.

Blaine looked at her. "That's pretty cool".

"Yeah, but isn't that like a really snobbish school?" asked Sam.

"Snobbish how?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"I've just ran into some people who have studied there when going for roles and the ones who went there seem to think they are entitled or something like that" said Sam.

"Small minority think that. But I went there as did my now ex fiancée and the whore who was my best friend, that he was screwing around with" said Rachel.

"So does he teach there as well?" asked Blaine, as the bread popped up in the toaster, and he put it on a plate and grabbed a knife from the drawer as well as the peanut butter that was on the shelf.

Rachel shook her head.

"No he's got a role in the Book of Mormon" said Rachel.

"I'm honestly surprised that you're not on stage as well. It's all you ever talked about in high school, being this huge Broadway star and winning a Tony award" said Mikki.

"I still want that, but the jobs are few and far between. So I also teach, and I enjoy it actually" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded.

"What about you? You always had a great voice in high school, do you do something in the field?" asked Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, did a degree in communications at college and now work in advertising".

"Hmm that's a shame, because you could have gone places" said Rachel.

"I do the occasional open mic night at the Beanery, but that's about it" said Mikki.

"You know your friend is right though, you do have a great voice" said Blaine, as he ate the now peanut buttered toast.

"Shut up and eat" replied Mikki.

"I hate you" said Blaine.

"Bite me" replied Mikki.

"You wish" said Blaine.

"So we go down to the U-Haul and grab a van so we can your stuff from your apartment, Rachel" said Sam, breaking the bickering between Mikki and Blaine.

"Umm, okay" she replied, looking at him.

"You really don't mind helping?" she asked.

"Nah, it's cool" said Sam, as Mikki stood from her chair and grabbed her bowl and also Rachel and Sam's.

"Let's get going then" said Mikki, as she put the bowls in the dishwasher.

"I haven't finished eating yet" said Blaine, grabbing his second piece.

"It's toast, eat it on the way" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her.

"Oh don't give me that look, just do what you're told. After all you're getting free food as usual" said Mikki, grabbing his plate and also putting that in the dishwasher, before closing it.

"Glad you're not my girlfriend, you're a nag" said Blaine, standing up.

"Like I'd ever want to be that" said Mikki, looking at him.

Rachel went over to Sam. "Have they ever?".

Sam shook his head. "That would be like putting a penguin in a lions cage".

Rachel laughed. "I'm guessing Mikki's the lion"l.

Sam nodded and Rachel laughed. "Well she was always feisty and opinionated, even in high school".

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that I can kind of believe".

Then the four of them left to get Rachel's stuff from what use to be hers and Jesse's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

A little later that day, when Mikki, Blaine and Sam were helping Rachel get her stuff from Jesse's apartment.  
Puck was still in his now very empty looking one, since Santana had taken a lot of stuff for the one she would be sharing with her, now female lover; when there was a knock at the door.  
He sighed to himself and went over to the door and opened it.  
Santana was on the other side and Puck looked at her.

"Okay what now could you possibly want from me, you've already taken half the stuff I have here" said Puck.

"Yeah cause I bought it. Now just let me in" said Santana.

Puck sighed and opened the door and Santana walked into the apartment that they once shared.

"You know you should get some more furniture. This place looks pretty bare" said Santana sitting on the sofa that was left in the apartment.

"Gee thanks for the advice" he said.

"Now what is that you want?" asked Puck.

"Hmm, well there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it straight then" said Santana.

"You straight, that's a good one" said Puck with a laugh.

Santana glared at him. "I will go all Lima Heights on you Puckerman" said Santana.

"Yeah, not scared of you" said Puck.

"Out with, whatever it is you have to say and then go" said Puck.

"I'm pregnant" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "Pregnant?" he asked.

Santana nodded.

"How?" asked Puck, sitting on the sofa with her.

"What you feel asleep in sex education or something?" asked Santana.

"No, but how does a lesbian get knocked up. Cause I'm pretty sure your girlfriend doesn't have a dick" said Puck.

Santana sighed. "Two months ago, when I told you about Dani and me. You tried to convince me I wasn't gay, we had sex and well yeah" said Santana.

"Shit" said Puck.

Santana nodded.

"I'm going to be a father" said Puck.

"Yep" replied Santana.

"Dani's okay with this?" he asked.

"Well she wasn't thrilled about it, since the relationship with us is so new. But yeah she's okay with it" said Santana.

"So what you want us to get back together" said Puck.

"What, hell no. You don't excite me Puckerman" said Santana. "Okay" replied Puck.

"But this is your kid, no matter what. So you will get to have a say in it's upbringing" said Santana.

Puck nodded.

"Anyway, I have an ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow as I was hoping you'd come along with us" said Santana.

"Us?" asked Puck.

"Me and Dani" replied Santana.

"And she's going to be there because?" asked Puck.

"She's my girlfriend, and I love her and she's going to be in our child's life. Whether you like it or not" said Santana.

Puck looked at his ex wife. "Fine I'll be there. Where and when?" asked Puck.

Santana pulled an appointment card out of her handbag. "Here" she said, passing him the card.

Puck looked at it and nodded. "I'll be there" he replied.

"Great, see you then" said Santana, standing from the couch.

Puck just nodded and Santana went over to the door of the apartment. "See you Puck" she said.

Puck just gave a small wave not even looking at her and Santana opened the door and left the apartment, leaving him to just stare at the card for the OB-GYN.

"I'm going to be a father" he said, trying to get the notion sitting in his head, before he headed out of the apartment himself, hoping to clear his head a bit.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

That same night, Rachel with the help of the others had gotten her stuff from the apartment that she use to share with Jesse, and set about making the spare room in Mikki's apartment hers for the time being.  
Mikki had also spoken with Puck to find out how he was, but he hadn't as yet divulged anything as to Santana being pregnant. She told him to come around to her apartment for pizza, in the hopes of cheering him up a little, and also to welcome Rachel to their little group.

The other five were already in Mikki's apartment already, when there was a knock at the door.

"Alright pizza" said Sam, standing from the sofa and grabbing the money from the kitchen counter and going to open the door.

However it wasn't pizza, but Puck on the other side. "Oh hey man, we're just waiting on the pizza to arrive" said Sam.

Puck nodded and walked into the apartment and Sam closed the door.

"Hey man" said Blaine, from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong" said Mikki, noticing her cousin's down emotion.

"Santana's pregnant" said Puck.

"Whoa, how that happen?" asked Sam.

"Need someone to explain to you Sam?" asked Brittany, from where she was seated on the floor, near the coffee table.

"No, it's just how does a gay chick become pregnant?" asked Sam, as Puck went and sat on the sofa.

"Santana and I did have sex, we were together for five years" said Puck.

"How far along is she?" asked Rachel, from where she was sitting in the other chair.

Puck looked at her. "Umm well we did it about two months ago, that was when she told me she was a lesbian, and it was kind of my way of trying to convince that she wasn't".

"Yeah, and not only does it not convince her, she continues to be a lesbian; but you knock her up as well. Nice one" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend.

"Sweetie, what are you and she going to do?" asked Mikki.

"Well, she has an ultrasound thingy tomorrow and has asked me to come along to that" said Puck.

"You going?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, of course, I mean this is going to be my kid. Even though it will probably end up living with Santana and Dani" said Puck.

"And you're okay with that your son or daughter, being raised by a same sex couple?" asked Sam.

"I was raised by a same sex couple. I have two dads" said Rachel.

Blaine, Sam and Brittany looked at her, having not heard this information before.

"So when you said were meeting your dads for lunch today, it was like two men together, not like a dad and step dad" said Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "No, my dads are gay"

"Wow" said Blaine.

"Does that freak you out?" asked Rachel.

"No, no it's cool. I'm all for gay rights and all. Don't know anyone, well except Tani that is gay. But you know love is love" said Blaine.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal nowadays. Lots more famous people are coming out, it's cool" said Sam, with a nod.

"Exactly, dolphins are just gay sharks" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at them, slightly confused at Brittany's remark, but thankful that none of them were in any way homophobic.

"You know what Puck think of only having your kid, some of the time this way. You don't have to deal with the poop and the spew, because let me tell you it comes out both ends" said Sam.

"And you've had experience with babies to know this?" asked Brittany.

"Kind of, my mom had Stevie and Stacey when I was ten. So I saw firsthand how much they poop and spew" said Sam.

"But that's half the fun of parenting" said Mikki.

"Right, that and also maybe later on teaching my son how to throw a ball; or if it's a girl making sure when she starts dating that the guys she dates aren't going to be using her" said Puck.

"Because all the dad's did that to you when you were in high school" said Blaine.

"Oh yeah they did, especially since he use to look like a complete tool with a mohawk and that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hey that mohawk was bad arse" said Puck.

"Whatever you reckon" said Mikki, with a laugh as

"It wasn't that bad, it suited you" said Rachel giving Puck a small smile. One that he returned to her.

"Puck, Santana isn't going to deny you the opportunity to be a part of your kids' life. She's not like that" said Mikki.

"Yeah and you know what you got us as well" said Sam.

"Best of both worlds" said Brittany.

Puck looked at his friends and laughed.

"You're right" he replied as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" said Blaine, standing and going getting the pizza.

"Exactly, so tonight let's just eat pizza, drink beer and forget about everything that is shitty with our lives. Because life is too short to worry" said Mikki, as Blaine came back over with the pizzas.

"Who the hell ordered a vegan pizza?" said Blaine, as he put the boxes down on the table.

"That would be me" said Rachel, with a small raise of her hand.

"Yeah, well keep that to yourself. None of us others here want that" said Blaine.

They all laughed and sat together for the rest of the evening – the five original friends and the one new one, thus becoming that little bit closer.

* * *

Before anyone asks me is this going to be a Rachel/Puck pairing or a Mikki/Blaine pairing - look as to who the character is, in regards to the FRIENDS counterpart - and I think that will give you the answer.  
Although I can assure you it won't be smooth sailing, because that is not the kind of writer I am, I need drama and intrigue and all that. It can't be all sweet and mushy all the time - I find that kind of writing boring, so I need to snazz it up a bit!  
As for a Brittany/Sam pairing - well that much I haven't worked out yet! I will say maybe at this stage, but don't hold me to it! And for those disappointed it wasn't Quinn who Santana is now with - she will pop up a little later, in a really nice plot twist that I am planning!

And three little things before I go - I have set up a tumblr account. The link and the reason as to why is in my profile. So please go check that out!

Also as well, since Santana is pregnant, I am asking you the readers out there to suggest names for the baby (not going to say if I will have it boy or girl yet) - so PM or put in a review (or contact me on Tumblr - hopefully I can figure that out more then!), your ideas and I will then conduct a poll on here - and get votes on the ones you like the best!

I have also noticed that a lot of reads are happening on not only my other Glee stories, but also the others that I have published on here - and I do apologise for the way that they (not Glee ones though) are set out.  
When I posted them years ago, it was via my old laptop (which I killed with too much love for writing) and then a desktop - back when FanFiction wasn't as easy to edit in like it is now!  
So hence the reason there is no seperate lines for talking, etc. That is the way I write on the computer for my personal reading - as it saves a lot of pages on a document (when you get to over 200 pages for a story like some of mine are, well you see as to why I do it like that!)  
I would go back and re-edit them - but that would take time, so I will leave them as they are.  
But please do take the time to read them if you are interested in my stories.  
Like the Glee ones, a lot of love and dedication to those tv shows and movies have been put into them.  
Anyway, thanks for reading.  
Hopefully will have some more chapters up soon of the other stories.  
xxxx KJ.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Again thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows on this story.  
The support for this story is just astounding me!  
I have at the moment, planned out about 30 chapters for this - so that I can know where I am heading with this story, and hopefully will be able to avoid any continuity errors (that Glee seems to be so famous for!)  
Thanks as well for the suggestion for baby names. The poll is now up and running, so please go to my profile in order to cast your votes. _

_This story is quickly becoming one of my faves to write - and since the songs are out for the 101st ep - I thought I would give you all a new chapter!  
_

_In regards to the reviews that I got.  
There were quite a few interesting suggestions made in the reviews, like possibly having it that Brittany has a twin - paralleling the show. And this is an idea I was already toying with already, and I think I have got the perfect way to make this happen, and like the reviewer said, have her somewhat friends with the others, but not a main part - is what I was thinking. And the idea that I am having, plays into a major ark for the characters a little down the track as well!  
_

_And I certainly don't plan on dragging out the end games as long as they were on the show - I think there were eps after a certain point that just really seemed kind of pointless in the show and there were a lot of plot lines that I found weird as well, so they will be things that I will not be using in anyway at all in my story.  
And to answer one of the main questions asked will this be Puckleberry? Well it won't play out for 10 years - that's for sure!  
However it won't be smooth for them that's for sure. So given that, I say it will probably be half the time that this story takes to complete in time span.  
And mainly because the age where I have the characters at this moment in time;  
Puck and Blaine : 26  
Mikki and Rachel : 25  
Brittany: 27  
Sam : 24_

_ I'm trying not to have the show influence my story too much, because as I said it is just a premise for the idea. And you will see this as more plays out.  
Also as well - there will be other Glee characters popping up, in minor roles.  
Mainly because I think it's kind of fun, to see them written in a different way and also it means I have to spend less time developing new characters as such - the visual in my head is already there basically!  
(One is already actually in the story - hint it's the person I refer to at the moment as the waiter of the coffee shop. Any guesses as to who people think this could be!? It's kind of paralleling the show, but then again it's me, so there is a slight twist on the plot there!)  
_

_There is also going to be some time jumps, mainly so the story doesn't drag along.  
This is also important, because I need to do this in order for the story line to move along at the pace required.  
However they will always be mentioned in the story when there is a jump.  
But that is quite enough in the rambles from me! Enjoy the chapter and please review - and if you haven't already definitely fave or follow! And remember as always keep the reviews nice!  
_

_Love to you all, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3.

Monday afternoon, Puck went running down the corridor of the hospital where Santana was having her ultrasound done, after having found out from the girl on reception where the room was.

He opened the door and saw Santana lying on the bed with a gown already on and Dani pacing up and down.

"Sorry, I'm late. The subway was running late" said Puck.

"That's fine, where still waiting for the doctor to get here" said Santana. Puck nodded.

"Okay, well hopefully he shouldn't be too much longer" said Puck.

"She" said Dani. Puck looked at her.

"She, of course" he replied, with a laugh.

Dani glared at him. "Why are you here?" asked Puck.

"Because the woman I love is having a baby" replied Dani.

Puck looked at her. "You know I don't really care about that right now, but this is kind of something special which should just be between me and Santana" said Puck.

"What you think just because you gave up the sperm for this kid, that it makes you more important than me" said Dani.

"Well you weren't there during the baby making process, so I say that makes you not as" said Puck.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure I was on Santana's mind when you were doing your stuff. How do you she reached her climax" said Dani.

Puck glared at her.

"Guys enough, you're both going to be an important part in this baby's life" said Santana.

Dani walked over to Santana and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're right, we shouldn't be arguing" she replied and looked at Puck.

"Fine, I guess we can all love baby Puckerman equally" said Puck.

"It's going to be Lopez Sanchez" said Santana.

"Excuse me?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Lopez Sanchez" said Santana, pointing to herself and then Dani.

"What. No. She doesn't get to have her surname attached to my kid" said Puck.

"And why not, I'm going to be one of their moms" said Dani.

Puck looked at her.

"Look I'm fine with whatever it is you want to call yourself, but there is no way my child is not going to have my surname" said Puck.

"Oh and what you want the kid to have the name Puckerman, and yet grow up with people with different surnames" said Dani.

"Ideally no, but if you have to have your name there, it should be Puckerman Lopez Sanchez" said Puck.

"That sounds wanky, Puck. No" said Santana, looking at her ex.

Dani looked at him and scoffed. "Sanny, you see what he's trying to do there right" said Dani.

Santana looked at her.

"No" she replied.

"If his surname is first, then what name are they likely to call the baby. Puckerman" said Dani.

"Nice try" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah well when you have your own baby, you can name it whatever the hell you want" said Puck.

"Noah" said Santana, getting now rather annoyed with her ex.

"You know what, forget it. Obviously you don't want me here, her especially" said Puck, pointing to Dani, who just smirked at him.

"So I'll go" said Puck as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hi all, how we all doing today?" she asked.

"We're doing okay" replied Santana as Puck went to walk out of the room.

The doctor nodded and went over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on, picking up the probe.

"Okay, so just pull up the gown and lie back, and we'll take a look here" said the doctor, squirting the gel on to Santana's abdomen and then placing the probe on to it.

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh wow" said Dani. Puck turned from the door that he was just about to exit and looked at the monitor.

"Is that" said Puck.

The doctor nodded. "Uh huh, that's your baby's heartbeat" said the doctor.

Puck walked over to the bed and stood next to Dani and kissed Santana on the forehead.

"We made that" said Santana, looking at Puck with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Puck, just looking at the screen in awe.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dani.

The doctor looked at her and nodded.

"Everything looks and appears to be healthy and on track. Yes" she replied.

"I can't believe that's my baby" said Puck, with a smile, and the doctor carried on with the ultrasound.

#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#

That same night, Puck headed around to Mikki's apartment, having called up her and all his friends to come over to there to watch the video of the ultrasound, and they were still waiting for him to arrive.

Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs with his guitar and was trying to work out some music on it.

"Do you write music?" asked Rachel, sitting on the sofa.

Blaine looked at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing great but" he replied.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true" said Rachel. Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"No it is, I've heard some of the stuff he's come up with and he's right it's not great" replied Mikki, sitting on the sofa as well.

Blaine glared at her and then looked at Rachel. "Do you play any instruments?" asked Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "Only sing" she replied.

"You really should do open mic night on Friday then" said Blaine.

"I'd like to but there is no point if I can't play an instrument" said Rachel.

"Well I could play for you. I also play piano and that's stored out the back of the coffee shop in the storage room, and they bring it out on open mic night" said Blaine.

"And they also have the song bank as well, with an amazing amount of songs on there in instrumental form" said Mikki.

"Yeah it's called karaoke and it's all you know how to do" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "I can play the piano, you know that you dick" she replied.

"Chopsticks is not playing the piano, a kid can play that" replied Blaine.

"Okay. Well I think open mic night and the whole having the song bank there as well sounds great" said Rachel, stepping in to stop the bickering between Mikki and Blaine.

Mikki looked at her now roommate. "Yeah, we should do a song together, it will be like old times in the Glee club" said Mikki with a laugh.

Rachel nodded. "Is your mom still running it?" she asked.

"Uh huh, and still winning too; she will be running it to the day they move her out in a wheelchair kicking and screaming" said Mikki. Rachel laughed.

"Do you still talk to anyone from those days?" asked Rachel.

"Artie occasionally and also Puck, of course; but that's it really. All the others I kind of lost contact with" replied Mikki.

"I lost contact with practically everyone; I only knew you were here in New York, because of the few times that we'd talked on Facebook, when I found you on there and you said where you were living here" said Rachel.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod, as the door to the apartment opened and Puck walked in along with Sam and also Brittany.

"I come bearing Chinese food and also a first look at my kid" said Puck going over to the sofa and placing the bags of take out on the coffee table.

"I umm, don't eat Chinese food. I'm a vegan" said Rachel.

"You eat tofu right" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, looking at him.

Puck nodded. "Mik mentioned something when I told her what I was getting for dinner and also I remember last night you had that vegan pizza" said Puck.

"Thank you" said Rachel, as Sam came over to them with a bottle of water for them each.

"So dig in guys" he said, going over to Mikki's DVD player.

"Are the boxes marked what is what?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, I think they know us well enough down there now to know to mark the boxes" said Puck with a laugh as he put the disc into the player.

"Yeah, once a week is bad. I think we have an addiction" said Brittany, as she got the boxes out and gave each of them the orders that they liked.

"You get Chinese once a week" said Rachel.

"Yeah it's like a thing we've had going for a while now" said Sam.

"I thought last night was a like a thing, the pizza" said Rachel.

"Nope, that's an only an occasional thing. Chinese however, every week no matter what" said Blaine, as he grabbed an egg roll.

Puck sat down on the sofa next to Mikki and grabbed the remote control and pressed play for the DVD player and the ultrasound came up.

"Wow is that your kid?" asked Sam.

"Yep, that's them" replied Puck, picking up the box of Chinese food that was his.

"What exactly are we looking at?" asked Blaine, looking at the screen.

"Okay you see that white part that is kind of moving. That's the baby" said Puck.

"It doesn't really look much like a baby" said Brittany.

"Well no, but that's because Santana is what like eight weeks" said Mikki.

"Nine" replied Puck, with a nod.

"You know it kind of looks like it could be from one of those alien movies" said Blaine, tilting his head slightly.

"My kid is not an alien" said Puck.

"Hey it's mother is Santana, it could come out being the devil for all we know" said Blaine, with a laugh. Puck laughed as did Mikki, Sam and Brittany, but Rachel wasn't sure of the joke since she hadn't met Santana.

"Well here's hoping that is not the case" said Puck.

"With you there, it would be like a mini Chucky baby. Creepy" said Mikki, with a shudder.

Puck looked at his cousin and laughed.

"You'd totally bond then" said Puck and Mikki poked her tongue out at him.

"It is pretty amazing Puck" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Thanks Rachel" he replied and the six of them sat watching the ultrasound DVDsome more and eating the Chinese food.

SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#

Later that night, Rachel had gone to her bedroom that she was using in the apartment to some more organizing of her stuff.

Puck was sitting at the table in the kitchen area, staring at the photo from the ultrasound, still finding it hard to believe that he was going to be a father; and Mikki, Blaine Sam and Brittany were sitting around the coffee table playing Scrabble, which was one of the many board games that Mikki had in her collection.

"Okay so that is twenty and also double word score, so that makes it forty all up" said Mikki, writing on her score card.

"That is not a word" said Blaine, looking at the one that Mikki had played.

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki.

Oxymoron is not a word" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Well I could have just played the M,O and R on the 'ON' and got moron which would be fitting for you, since you are one" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her and Sam and Brittany laughed slightly as Rachel walked out of her room.

"But I also had O X and Y, so oxymoron" said Mikki.

"Guys help me out here" said Blaine, looking at his friends. Rachel walked over to them and looked at the board.

"No, Mikki's right that is a word" said Rachel.

"I don't believe that" said Blaine, grabbing his phone and going to the dictionary app on it that he had on there to check.

Rachel laughed and walked over to where Puck was and Mikki shook her head at Blaine.

"How come you're not playing?" asked Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck looked at her. "Well game for four, and also my cousin is kind of competitive".

"Damn it" yelled Blaine, having found out that Mikki's word was indeed a word.

"Told you Anderson" said Mikki.

Oh shut up" replied Blaine.

Puck shook his head at his cousin and best friends carry on and Rachel laughed.

"Hmm, well maybe one day I will have to challenge Mikki" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her.

"I use to play Scrabble with my dad's all the time when in high school. They said it was good way to expand my vocabulary" said Rachel.

"Well maybe I can play also and we can hopefully beat my cocky cousin" said Puck, louder enough for Mikki to hear.

"I heard that Puckerman" said Mikki, from where she was and Rachel and he both laughed.

"Yeah that be good" said Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck nodded as Rachel sat down at the table with him and gave a chuckle.

"You know I actually suggested to Jesse once, when we weren't doing much that we play scrabble, and he told me to go to my phone and he told me that we could play that one connected to Facebook" said Rachel.

"Yeah, know the one you mean. It's okay but kind of takes the fun out of it, as you have to wait sometimes for days for a person to play back a word" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I would hate to think what he would suggest if I said play Monopoly".

Puck laughed and stood up from the table. "You have to check this out then" he said, walking over to the closet located near the bathroom and window to the outside balcony.

Rachel stood a followed him, as Puck opened the closet.

"Board games galore" he said.

"Wow" said Rachel, looking at the vast amount of board games in there; ranging from Twister to Operation and to various versions of Monopoly.

Mikki from over where she was, looked at them.

"Keep away from my games Puck, I know exactly every game in there" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah alright" said Puck, closing the door with a laugh.

"Rach, feel free to play any though" said Mikki.

"Thanks" she replied and Blaine groaned frustratedly from over where the others were.

"I do not have any tiles to make a word" he said.

"You can forfeit then" said Mikki.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you" replied Blaine.

Mikki didn't reply, instead she just smiled at him.

"I will come up with something" said Blaine, looking at his tiles again.

"Oy vey" said Mikki as Sam and Brittany laughed.

"Did you want to go outside to talk, so we don't have to listen to these knuckleheads?" asked Puck, pulling up the window to the balcony.

"Umm sure okay" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded and climbed through and then helped Rachel out, pulling down the window after her. Rachel looked at him.

"Don't worry we can get back in. Just Mik will kill me if I let a draft in" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded. "It's really beautiful out here" she said, going over to the edge of the balcony and looking over the skyline of New York.

"Yep and from here, you can see right into my empty lonely apartment" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled sadly. "How you doing with everything?" she asked.

"Doing okay" replied Puck, looking at her.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Puck didn't say anything.

"I mean you're about to become a father, with your ex-wife who is a lesbian" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"What did you mom say about that?" asked Rachel.

"Well she was never fond of Santana, found her kind of mouthy" said Puck.

"I wouldn't know, as I don't actually know her" said Rachel.

"Yeah, well Ma was always telling me that I should have found a nice sweet Jewish girl" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him.

"She would have loved it if I bought someone like you home" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel blushed and looked over the skyline to hide her slightly reddening cheeks.

"What about you, you doing okay?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded. "So how you meet that Jesse dude?".

"Umm at my first year of NYADA" replied Rachel, looking at him.

"Was he always a player or did that come later?" asked Puck.

"I don't know maybe he was and I just never saw it. Maybe I was just so focused on my career and wanting to be out there on the stage, that I didn't see him for who he was" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "How long were you and him together?".

"Well we met when I was eighteen, and we were friends for a bit and then started dating our second year of NYADA. So, all up I was with him for six years, we lived together for three and were engaged for two" said Rachel.

"Hmm I was with Santana about the same amount of time. Met in college eight years ago, got together five years ago and married three years ago when we came to New York together" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and looked into the apartment at the other four still playing Scrabble, and from the looks of the way they were sitting around, still waiting on Blaine to play a word.

Rachel laughed. "And you and Blaine met at college, he said something yesterday about that" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah U of M, Ann Arbor. We were roommates our freshman year and we became good buds. He's a great guy" said Puck.

"Your cousin seems to beg to differ there though" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed also. "Yeah, they've sort of always been like that since they met, teasing one another and all".

Rachel nodded.

"When Mik first moved to New York. Blaine was actually living here, in what's now her room" said Puck.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah and when the apartment across the hall became available and Mikki was thinking of applying for it. Blaine said she could stay here instead and he'd move in there, and it could become his bachelor pad" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "And has it?"

"Nah, he's not a player. He's had a few girlfriends, nothing serious though. And he's not into one nighters" said Puck.

"So how come you and Santana moved out then?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Well I'd rather if we moved then Mikki. Because at least here, I knew she'd be safe having Blaine and Sam across the hall from her".

"It's sweet how you still look out for her" said Rachel.

"Well she's family and I promised Aunt Midge, that I'd keep an eye on her and I'm not about to break that promise" said Puck.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her hands up her arms.

"Are you cold? Did you want to head back inside?" asked Puck.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

Puck went over to the window and pulled it back open.

"If you ever want to talk Puck, I'm here as well" said Rachel, going over to the window.

Puck looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks Rach, that means a lot".

Rachel nodded and Puck climbed back inside and then helped her back in.

"Thanks" said Rachel as Puck closed the window and Blaine let out a resounding "Aha" and started to place tile on to the Scrabble board, using the Y from Mikki's word.

"Finally" said Brittany as Mikki came up from her lying position on the ground.

The three of them looked at the word, that Blaine had played.

"Is that even a word?" asked Sam.

"Yeah what is 's' 'yota'" said Mikki, sounding it out.

"Syota, and that's eight points" said Blaine, going to write on his score card.

"Whoa hold it" said Brittany.

Blaine looked at her. "What?"

"None of us have ever heard that word before" said Brittany.

"Challenge" said Sam.

Blaine groaned as Mikki grabbed her phone and typed the word into the dictionary on there.

"It's not in here" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"Okay, so take off the tiles Blainey" said Brittany.

"Guys, come on. It is a word" said Blaine.

"Oh don't lie, you're just making up words and hoping not to get caught out on it" said Mikki.

"It's Tagalog" said Blaine.

"A what a log?" asked Brittany.

"Tagalog, Filipino. It means sweetheart" replied Blaine.

"Dude, you can't use words from there" said Sam.

"Yeah, they have to be English" said Brittany.

"Fine, I forfeit then" said Blaine, removing the tiles he had placed.

"Haha, the half Filipino hobbit is out" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her. "Can you not call me that?".

"What?" asked Mikki. "Half Filipino or hobbit?"

"Both, it's really insulting" said Blaine.

"Well you are half Filipino and you're short like a hobbit, so it kind of fits" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Don't see me calling you should be Jew, but is Catholic because mom married a Catholic, mouse" said Blaine.

Mikki just glared at him.

"You know what I'm just going to go" said Blaine standing from his spot on the floor.

"See you tomorrow Britts" he said.

"Yeah" she replied.

Blaine walked over to the apartment door, opening it and looked at Puck and Rachel. "Bye guys" he said.

"Yeah bye" replied Rachel.

"See you man" said Puck.

Blaine nodded and left the apartment, closing it behind him.

"You know I should get going too" said Brittany.

"Same" said Sam, as the two of them stood up.

"So I win by forfeit, awesome" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You win because you pissed off Blaine and he left and now it's boring" said Sam.

"Yeah, go a bit easier on the guy huh Mik" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "When he stops being mean to me, I'll stop being mean to him".

Puck shook his head and went over to her. "I mean it".

Mikki looked at him and sighed. "Fine".

Puck nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. "'kay, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Yeah" she replied.

"Night" said Puck.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki.

"See you girls later" said Sam.

"Yeah bye Sam" said Rachel.

Mikki just gave him a wave and Brittany also.

"Bye Rachey" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah night Brittany" she replied.

Puck, Sam and Brittany went to leave the apartment.

"See you Rach, and thanks for listening" said Puck.

"Sure, and same with you. Bye" she replied.

"Bye" replied Puck, the three of the leaving the apartment.

Rachel went over to where Mikki was packing up the Scrabble game.

"So, what were you and my cousin talking about out there?" asked Mikki, looking at her as Rachel started to help putting the tiles back in the box.

"Just stuff" replied Rachel.

"Stuff?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Come on Rach, you can tell me" said Mikki.

"Really, it was just stuff" she replied.

Mikki looked at her as she put the lid on the Scrabble box.

"You know, I know you use to have a crush on him in high school" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and blushed.

"Didn't all the girls, though?" asked Rachel.

"Uh no hello, he's my cousin" said Mikki.

"Well of course not you. But all the other girls did" said Rachel.

Mikki just looked at her.

"I mean he was on the football team, and he had a really nice singing voice. What wasn't to like" said Rachel.

"Hmm, well to me he's just Puck, who use to threaten to cut the head off my dolls, when I asked him to play with me" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "I guess that's family for you".

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as she went over to the closet and put the game back in it.

"Anyway I'm going to turn in. So, umm night" said Rachel.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki as Rachel went to her room.

Mikki laughed to herself as she headed to her own room to sleep, wondering if Rachel's high school crush might be returning.

"Stranger things have happened" she said and the headed off to bed herself.

* * *

_End Note: For those who are curious - I have put to my Tumblr - the floor plans of the apartments from FRIENDS; which is how I see the apartments in my head as I write (as said I am a very visual person) and also so you can see the layout as well also and know how the apartments look._  
_And if you never watched FRIENDS, then it's probably a good idea!_  
_Also if you head over to Tumblr I have a post on there, and that is a more detailed back line to this story, it will give you more insight as to how Puck and Mikki are related, what I said about the religion of the two of them in this story and also a lot of other things._  
_This is going to save long notes and the start and end of the chapters as well._  
_And also as well, I might post some tidbits &amp; teasers of my other Glee stories that I have on my computer as well - the ones listed in the profile!_

_Drop me a review or PM on here, and let me know if you do. (Or even on Tumblr if you have an account)_  
_Would love to know if people are using this other way of finding out more about my stories._

_Anyway, once again thanks for all the love on this story, and hopefully will be back up soon with more!_  
_Enjoy the next ep of Glee - and I will be watching it too, shortly after it airs in the US (it will be Wednesday night here!)_

_Until the next time, KJ xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews on this. I was hoping to have this chapter up by the weekend, however I spent all of it at rehearsals for a show that I am involved with.  
Firstly, let me just say what the hell was that "CHUMS" plot line?! I sat there the whole entire time last Wednesday night after I downloaded thinking 'WTF!'  
I can honestly promise you that this story will be nothing like that hot mess - yes, some of the other "Glee" characters will pop up, but it isn't going to be random reasons for them being there just because, and even then it's probably not going to be everyone.  
All that are going to be there, will be used for some kind of well constructed and planned out plot advancement._

_ Anyway here is the next chapter of the story - and in this is probably the major part that I am going to start using in my story, and that is music.  
Mainly because I feel music can convey a lot more as to what needs to be said, and also because there are going to be some times when it will be playing a very HUGE part down the track of this story.  
There are three songs in this chapter. (In the song that is in the story; Rachel will be bold, Mikki in italics and together will be bold italics) _

_Also as well we see a couple of minor characters starting to play more of a little part, and that will be a key down the track as well to some plot lines that are coming up. And surprised that no one guessed who the 'waiter' is. _

_I have pretty much got the whole thing planned out now, so I know exactly where I am heading with this.  
Hopefully will have the next chapter up by the weekend, it is finished. Just want to give this one a bit of time on here before I post the next installment._

_ I should quickly mention that none of the songs in the chapter belong to me - and much like it is with a disclaimer regarding the characters from the show, in all intended purposes this a fanfiction and I am not making any money off it.  
If I could possibly get around just mentioning the songs sung, then I would - but in the case of this story it's not as simple as that, due to the things that happen at particular points of a song.  
So therefore it's kind of needed that they be in there, and I apologise if people have problems with this. I have only actually written in one song, in it's entirety here. I do have the original unedited version, with the three songs in it. So just PM me and I will gladly put it on to my Tumblr page, however it's not that much of a difference really. Until then, you know what do to - review, fave and follow! KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 4.

The next morning, Rachel walked out of her room and into the kitchen area of the apartment. Mikki was already out there having her breakfast.

"Morning" said Rachel.

"Oh hey morning" replied Mikki, looking up at her.

Rachel put her cell phone that she had with her on the table and then walked over to the fridge to grab her soy milk.

"So the guys aren't here this morning" said Rachel, as she grabbed a bowl from the counter and then sat down at the table with Mikki.

"Contrary to belief, they're not here every day. I don't let them have breakfast here all the time" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Or you maybe pissed Blaine off more then you realise last night".

Mikki looked at her. "Hey, he was being an annoying ass and pissing me off just as much".

Rachel shook her head as she poured some muesli from the box into her bowl and then put the soy milk over, as her phone beeped to indicate that a text message had come through.

She placed the milk back down and quickly stirred the milk through with her spoon and grabbed her phone, unlocking it.

"Oh you have gotten to be kidding me" said Rachel.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"It's Jesse" she said.

"Cheating ex fiancé douchebag Jesse?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah listen to this" she said.

"Hi Rachel, I see that you have come and moved all your stuff out of our apartment. But I failed to notice that you didn't leave the one thing I was hoping you would, and that is your engagement ring. So if you could please return that to me as soon as possible, then it would greatly appreciated. Thank you, Jesse"

Mikki looked at her. "He wants the ring back?"

Rachel nodded. "Do you still have it? You haven't thrown it into the Hudson or anything like that?" asked Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "As tempting as that would be, no. I still have it" said Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "I can't believe he has the nerve to ask for the ring back, he cheated on you for god sakes. I mean come on, at least let you pawn it and get some money for it" said Mikki.

"Maybe I should message him that back, that I don't have the ring anymore because I pawned it and if he wants he can go the shop it's at and pay to get it back" said Rachel.

"Yes, but you haven't though" said Mikki.

"I know, but he would probably think if I send him to a pawn shop and it's not there, that someone has already bought it" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "That's kind of evil Rach, I like it" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded, and went to compose a message back to Jesse.

"But wait, I have a better idea" said Mikki.

Rachel stopped typing her reply and looked at her.

"Can I see the ring?" asked Mikki.

"Umm sure, it's in my room. I'll go get it" said Rachel, standing from the table.

Mikki nodded and laughed to herself, eating more of her own muesli, as Rachel walked into her room to retrieve the wedding ring.

"So this is it" said Rachel, coming back out and showing Mikki the ring.

Mikki placed open her hand and Rachel handed it to her.

"This is white gold right" said Mikki.

"Yeah white gold and diamonds" replied Rachel sitting down.

"Okay, well that can work" said Mikki.

"What can work?" asked Rachel.

"Silver can look almost identical to white gold and you can get cheaper stones that look exactly like diamonds, and let's face it most men when it comes to jewellery are completely clueless" said Mikki.

"Not following" said Rachel.

"Okay, I know a jewellery place that sells rings, at less than half the price, such as cubic zirconia and also rock crystal. So you can probably get an exact replica of this one" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded, catching on to what Mikki was saying.

"And I give Jesse the fake one and keep the real one" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yep and if he ever gives it to another girl, well the jokes on him".

"That is so evil, I love it" said Rachel.

"Well yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"So you think that I can find a replica of it" said Rachel.

"99% sure, it looks like a pretty standard sort of ring" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, there is nothing that unique about it that's for sure" said Rachel, taking the ring from Mikki and looking at it.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"And then because I really don't want the real one anyway, I can then pawn it and get some nice cash for it" said Rachel.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Rachel as she started to continue to type the message back to Jesse.

"I really don't want to have to go around to his apartment to drop the ring off, and I definitely don't want him to know where I am living now" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Well have him met you somewhere like the Beanery then" said Mikki.

"Yeah, okay sure that's a good idea" said Rachel, and started to type but then stopped.

"When though? How long will it take to get a replica of the ring?" asked Rachel.

"Today's Tuesday, so a couple of days. So ohh, get him to come to the Beanery on Friday night, when it's open mic night, go in there looking smoking hot because you're going to sing anyway and hello you need to be looking hot for that, and give him the ring then" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at Mikki and laughed. "When did you become so evil and conniving?".

Mikki laughed. "I have always been evil and conniving" replied Mikki.

Rachel laughed and typed her message to Jesse and sent it.

"Okay done" she replied, and put the phone down and continued to eat her muesli.

"And you know the best thing about making him come down to the Beanery to get the ring from you, is that the others will be there to back you up if he tries anything" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And knowing Puck, Sam and Blaine, even though he is a hobbit. They will definitely back you up" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, and I might add also there is nothing wrong with being short".

"Well except for when you want something from a really high shelf, because admittedly I have put stuff on higher shelves here that I have bought just so Blaine can't reach it" said Mikki.

"That's so mean" replied Rachel as her phone beeped again.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uhh, Jesse wants to know what time on Friday, as he has a performance starting at 8pm" said Rachel.

"Tell him 7pm, that will give him enough time to get there and get back to the theatre" said Mikki. Rachel nodded and texted him back the time.

"So did you want to meet up for lunch and check out this jewellery store and hopefully get a replica?" asked Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and nodded and Mikki stood from the chair and went over to the dishwasher to put the used bowl in it.

"Sure, I have a lunch break from twelve thirty to one thirty. Is that good for you?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah it's fine, I can take lunch whenever. As long as I don't have a client, which I don't today" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and stood from her chair and also went to the dishwasher placing her bowl and spoon in there.

"Okay, so meet at quarter to one at the Beanery" said Rachel.

"Yeah, that's fine, the jewellery store is two blocks from there, so we should be able to at least go there" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And if we have some time, maybe check out Bloomingdales or something. I think a new outfit for Friday night is in order" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Evil Rachel, you're going to give Jesse back his ring looking incredibly and deliberately hot aren't you".

"Yep, got to make him see the good thing he cheated on" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed as Rachel's phone beeped again and she grabbed it off the table and laughed. "That is fine, don't be late" she read.

"Oh don't worry we will be late, by like ten minutes. After all we have to make sure that when he sees you he will be begging for a second chance and you can tell him to go to hell" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Now that is definitely evil. You'll make him be late for stage and they might have to send on another cast member in his place" said Rachel.

"Oh really, what a pity" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Rachel laughed also.

"Okay, we should really get going if we don't want to be late for work" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and the two of them left their apartment and headed off to work.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

The next day before she headed to NYADA for work, Rachel went to the Beanery. Even though it had only been a few days, she had become addicted to the Soy Vanilla Latte and was definitely craving one that morning.

She walked inside the shop and saw a familiar blonde sitting at one of the tables, reading a book.

"Hey Brittany" she said, going over to her. However there was no reply.

"Brittany" said Rachel, in a sing song voice, thinking that the blonde was fully absorbed in the book she was reading and probably didn't hear her the first time.

The book was lowered and the blonde looked at her. "I'm not Brittany" she replied and went back to reading.

Rachel laughed. "What. I know I have only kind of known you a few days. But yeah you're Brittany".

The blonde didn't reply and the regular waiter in the coffee shop that always seemed to be there, came over with a medium sized box.

"Here you go Cyndy. Twenty baby cupcakes" he said, placing the box on the table.

The blonde marked her page and closed her book up and looked at him.

"Thanks Kurty, the kiddies will love them I'm sure" she replied.

"Oh well anything for one of my most favourite people" replied Kurt.

Cynthia nodded. "Wait, so you're not Brittany?" asked Rachel.

Kurt and Cynthia looked at her. "Cyndy you got to stop tricking people" said Kurt.

Cynthia laughed. "She was the one thought I was Britts" and looked at Rachel.

"I'm Cynthia Pierce, Brittany as you probably figured by now since we do look identical, is my twin sister" she said.

"Twins, wow. Umm yeah I guess that makes sense" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Cynthia laughed and Kurt shook his head.  
"I apologise for not clearing that up when you said I was Brittany. But we kind of like playing that trick on people, and making think they have gone mad or something when they think we are the other person" said Cynthia.

"No that's okay. Just I didn't realise Brittany was a twin" said Rachel.

"Well we don't go around broadcasting it, or anything like that. So we look alike and think kind of the same. But we are two different people" said Cynthia.

"Hmm exactly, Britts is a dance teacher and Cyndy is a kindergarten teacher" said Kurt.

"Oh, yeah well that's slightly different" said Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, and we have different set of friends that we hang out with. But I like her friends and she likes my friends, so it works well" said Cynthia.

"Well I apologise for calling you Brittany" said Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "And you're Rachel right. Britts did mention something about you, you're a high school friend of Mikki's" said Cynthia.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I am, and I know Mikki from high school".

"Well it was really nice to meet you Rachel, but I really have to get going otherwise I am going to be really late" said Cynthia.

"Nice meeting you too" replied Rachel.

Cynthia stood from the stood she was sitting on and put her book in her bag and grabbed the box of cupcakes.  
"Thanks Kurty. I'll call you tonight. Love you" said Cynthia, quickly pecking him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Cyndy, love you too" replied Kurt and Cynthia left the coffee shop.

"So let me guess, you want a Soy Vanilla Latte " said Kurt, looking at Rachel.

"You know my coffee order already" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and laughed. "I make it a habit of getting to know the orders of my regulars".

"I'm a regular already?" asked Rachel.

Kurt laughed and walked back to behind the counter and Rachel went over to the customer side. "Well you seem to be coming friends with some of my best customers, so I think you're going to be very much a regular here" said Kurt.

Rachel laughed. "Well with service like this, the waiter knowing your coffee order after only a few days, I think I will most definitely be a regular. That and your Soy Vanilla Latte is so amazing".

Kurt looked at her and smiled as her made her coffee.

"Yeah thanks, and it's owner not waiter" he said.

"Wow, really you own this place?" asked Rachel.

Kurt nodded. "Uh huh for about 3 years now".

"That's awesome" said Rachel.

"Yeah, it wasn't what I ever pictured myself doing. But I like it. You get to meet some really interesting people" said Kurt.

Rachel nodded. "So it Cynthia your girlfriend?" she asked.

Kurt burst out laughing. "No, no. God no, we're just friends. I'm definitely not interested her in that way".

"I just thought with her saying she loves you and all, that maybe she was" said Rachel.

"No, I'm gay. So there will never be anything between us" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and didn't reply.

Kurt noticing the quietness looked at her. "Oh god, I shouldn't have told you that, you're a homophobe aren't you?" he asked.

"What no, of course not. I have two dads, it's just I wasn't expecting you to blurt something like that out. Most people don't go around announcing it to the whole world, even now with it being kind of more accepted and that" said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her and smiled and he started frothing the soy milk for her latte.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am or anything, it's just that even now there are still quite a few homophobic people around" said Kurt.

"Oh I know that, I grew up in Ohio. And my dads were in the minority when it came to their sexuality" replied Rachel.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Kurt.

"Where did you grow up?" asked Rachel.

"Umm, Culver City and I can tell you it's not much better when it came to being a gay teen" said Kurt.

"Sad, that even now people can't accept people for who they are and who they want to love" said Rachel.

"Hmm that's very true" said Kurt as he poured the frothed milk into the takeaway coffee cup for Rachel and then placed a lid on it.

"There we go, one Soy Vanilla Latte" said Kurt, going to hand it to her.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, going to grab her purse out of her bag.

"On the house" replied Kurt.

Rachel looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's nice to find a kindred spirit in a way. Someone who doesn't seem in anyway repulsed by me" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I very much doubt anyone is repulsed" she replied.

"Some are" he replied.

"Well it's there loss" replied Rachel.

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks for the latte" said Rachel.

"Sure anytime" replied Kurt.

"I'll see you later. I really have to be getting to work" said Rachel.

"Okay, see you later" replied Kurt.

Rachel then left the coffee shop and Kurt got back to the many things he had to do as owner to run it.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

Friday night, Mikki and Rachel got ready after the both finished work and had a quick dinner that Rachel prepared and then headed down to the Beanery. They walked through the door, just after seven o'clock, to the sounds of the piano that had been taking from storage room for the night_, _and where Blaine was playing _'Something's Coming'._

Mikki and Rachel looked at and gave him a wave as he played and he smiled back.

Mikki went over to Puck and Brittany, were sitting on the sofa and Sam in one of the arm chairs that had been moved around to face the stage area.

Jesse was in the coffee shop sitting at one of the tables, impatiently taping his fingers on it. "You said you'd be here at seven" said Jesse, noticing Rachel.

"Sorry we got held up" said Rachel, walking over to the table, as Mikki sat on the sofa next to Puck.

He turned to look to Rachel, as he saw her talking to Jesse. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Douchebag ex fiancé, he wants his ring back" replied Mikki.

Puck just nodded and looked at him.

Ohh, let's see" said Brittany turning also.

"Yeah, this should be good" said Sam standing, and sitting on the arm of the sofa near Brittany so that he could have a better view.

Blaine even though still playing looked over at Rachel talking with Jesse, whilst still trying to sing.

"Uh crap" said Blaine as he played some wrong notes, whilst looking over them  
_  
_"The ring Rachel, please. I need to be getting to work" said Jesse.

"Of course" replied Rachel, smiling at him and getting the ring that she and Mikki had found that was identical, out of her bag and handing it to Jesse.

"There we go" she said.

"Great thanks" he replied, not even bothering to look at it and instead just shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"What that's it. No big apology, you have absolutely nothing to say to me beside thanks" said Rachel.

Jesse looked at her. "What do you want Rach? An explanation as to why I cheated on you or something?".

"I just want to know why?" asked Rachel.

Blaine finished playing the song and looked towards the coffee shop patrons.  
"Umm thanks" he said, as there was some applause and got up from the piano stool and went over to the others.

"What we looking at" said Blaine, coming up behind Mikki.

"Rachey's ex" said Brittany.

"Hmm, he looks like a complete jerk" said Blaine, as Jesse listed numerous reasons as to why he did what he did.

Puck scoffed. "Please more like major jerk" he said, looking to Rachel and noticing that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Jesse turned and looked at them. "What are you all looking at?" he asked.

"When we figure that one out, we'll let you know" said Sam.

"Whatever, have a nice life Rachel" said Jesse, standing from the table, and went to leave.

Mikki stood up and went over to Rachel and gave her a hug. "You don't need him".

Rachel nodded. "I think I just want to sing" she said.

Mikki looked at her and nodded and the two of them handed their bags to Brittany and headed up to the vacant stage. Mikki went through the song bank and cued up the song that they were going to perform, having checked with Kurt the other day if the song was in there. Rachel grabbed the microphone from the mic stand near the piano and Mikki grabbed the other one.

"Hi I'm Mikki as sure most of you know here, and this is my friend from high school Rachel. And we've got a little song to put some rock into your night" said Mikki and started the song, and Rachel took a deep breath.

Jesse who was just near the door and about to leave, stopped and looked at the stage as they started to sing the song.

**_Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La. Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La_**

The others all also turned their attention to the stage to watch Mikki and Rachel sing.

_You come from here, I come from there._sang M  
ikki, pointing firstly towards Jesse for the here, and then to her friends for the there  
**  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.**  
sang Rachel as she looked towards Jesse.

**_We're more alike than. Anybody could ever tell _**_(ever tell)**  
**_they both sung and Mikki put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.  
**  
Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks.  
**sang Rachel, as Jesse walked out of the coffee shop.  
_  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak.  
_Rachel and Mikki looked at one another and laughed and continued on with the song.

**But we kick it off, let loose, and LOL **_(LOL)_  
_It may seem cliché For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
_**(that you're not alone)**

**And you can call me uncool. But it's a simple fact I got your back**  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_They looked towards what they could now both claim to be their friends, and they smiled at the them. The smiles being returned from the four sitting down, as they listened to the Mikki and Rachel, who both clearly seemed to be having fun up on the stage singing together.  
**_  
'Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team .Chasing down the dream. We're one and the same!_**  
**_Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La_**  
**I'm kinda like you. You're kinda like me.**  
_  
We write the same song. In a different key_  
**_It's got a rhythm, you and me. Can get along (get along)_**  
_And it may seem cliché. For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
_**(here I go again)**  
**And you can call me uncool. But it's a simple fact. I still got your back (yeah)  
**_(I still got you're back) _  
**_'Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same . _**

**_I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!_**  
**(yeah, yeah)**  
_Cause we're one and the same..._  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
_One and the same..._  
**We're something more than momentary!**  
_Cause we're one.. _  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
_Cause we're one.._  
**We're anything but ordinary  
**_(Anything but ordinary)_  
**_You and me the perfect team. Chasing down the dream.  
Ohh, you and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene. We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La. Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

Mikki and Rachel finished the song to a huge round of applause from the people in the coffee shop, as well as cheers from Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany. Rachel put the microphone back where she had taken it from and Mikki returned the other one to the other mic stand.

"Thank you" said Rachel, giving Mikki a hug.

Mikki laughed and returned the hug. "Sure anytime" she replied.

Rachel nodded and the two of them went over to the others.

"Wow we did not know you could sing like that Rachel" said Blaine.

"I did" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and laughed.

"And not only did you sing amazingly, but both of you..." Sam whistled.

"Well had to make Jesse see what he was missing by cheating on Rachel" said Mikki.

"Not that he really noticed and not that it would have mattered if he did, I'd never go back to him because there is no way I could be with someone who cheated on me" said Rachel, as she sat down on the couch between Puck and Brittany.

"His loss, because just wow" said Blaine as Mikki perched herself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah and I don't know if you noticed but he didn't even really look at the ring when I gave it to him, he just shoved it in his jacket pocket and that was it" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it serves him more than right, then" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

Rachel nodded.

"Wait not following" said Sam.

Mikki and Rachel looked at one another and laughed.

"The ring that Rach gave him back, isn't actually the one that Jesse gave her" said Mikki.

"But he would have realised that it wasn't the same one, right" said Brittany.

Rachel shook her head.

"Mikki knows this place that has cheap jewellery as well as the high end stuff and we were able to find the same ring completely identical" said Rachel.

"Yeah I know the place Mik took me there once to get something for Ma for her birthday" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Uh huh and we were able to get a ring for about $400" said Mikki.

"Why would you want to spend money on something to give back to that jerk though?" asked Blaine.

"Because my actual ring that he gave me it's worth about two grand" replied Rachel.

"Okay yeah wow" said Blaine.

"So I told Rachel that she should get a cheap imitation of it and pawn the real one for some big bucks" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Note to self, never by Mikki any expensive jewellery. Because she will just get a fake, wear that and pawn the real one" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "And like you'd ever buy me any jewellery".

"True, you are correct there. Never" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Well in all honestly Rach I think you're better without the jerk in your life" said Sam.

Rachel nodded as Kurt came over.

"Can I get you guys anything, your usual? Or maybe a tea?" he asked.

"A tea would be nice. Do you have any herbals?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

Kurt nodded. "I will bring you a list".

Rachel nodded.

"And can maybe one of you people sing or something. Puck, Blaine" said Kurt, walking over to the counter.

"Yeah sure" replied Puck standing and going to head up to the stage.

Kurt came back over to them, and handed Rachel the tea menu.

"Hey Anderson, help me out here" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him. "Huh?" he asked.

"I need you on the keys" he said, pointing to the piano and picked up the guitar that was on stage.

"Okay" said Blaine, standing from the chair and Mikki then took it over.

Blaine walked up to the stage. "What you want to do?" he asked.

Puck smiled and looked towards Rachel who was busily reading the tea menu and whispered something into Blaine's ear.

"Yeah okay, I know it, simple" said Blaine.

Puck nodded and Blaine went and sat on the piano stool and Puck grabbed the stool that was tucked away on the stage in the corner to sit on that.

"Hey guys. So this song goes out to a very special girl, although I probably should get use to calling her a woman now. But whatever the case this one's for you Rachel" said Puck.

Rachel looked up from reading to Puck on the stage.

"What?" she said, slightly reddening in the face as Puck started to play _'Sweet Caroline' _ on the guitar with Blaine accompanying on this piano.

Mikki looked at her cousin on the stage as the others also looked at him as well, Rachel still having slightly flushed cheeks.

Some of the other coffee shop patrons picked up on the well known cut in to the song and did that as Puck sang._  
_  
Puck looked in the direction of Rachel, who couldn't at this point not blush bright red.

As they got to the end of the song, Puck did a small riff on the guitar as Blaine also finished playing the piano. The coffee shop audience clapped and Blaine and Puck came down from the stage.

"That was interesting song choice" said Sam.

Puck looked at him. "Well you know I thought Rachel needed a bit of cheering up after seeing that idiot of an ex fiancé of hers, and Neil Diamond is a fellow Jew and I know how to play the song, so yeah" said Puck.

"Rachel, what tea did you want?" asked Kurt, coming over to her.

Rachel looked at him. "Oh umm, I'm not sure yet" she replied, removing her steady gaze from Puck. "Okay let me know when you're ready" said Kurt, and walked over to another customer who was trying to get his attention.

"You want to move out of my seat Mikayla" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at her. "First of all I don't see your name on it Anderson, and secondly do not call me Mikayla" she said, getting up.

"Well it got you to move" said Blaine, with a laugh and sat back down in the chair as Puck went to sit on the sofa again.

Mikki however quickly grabbed his hand. "We need to talk" she said looking at him.

"So talk" said Puck.

"In private" replied Mikki.

"Okay" said Puck.

Mikki nodded and dragged Puck to the door to go outside.

"Gees Mikayla, a little warning huh" said Puck.

"Do not call me Mikayla" said Mikki as she opened the door of the coffee shop and pushed Puck outside.

"What the hell is that about?" asked Sam.

"Don't know" replied Brittany as the four of them looked to outside, to see Mikki and Puck standing outside in front of the window talking.

"Mikki doesn't look happy with him though" said Brittany.

"Man is she PMS'ing or something. The guy didn't do anything to deserve to be yelled at" said Blaine.

"Well whatever it is, clearly it's some kind of family thing" said Sam.

"Does anyone know how to lip read?" asked Rachel.

"I think Mikki is saying something about a cat and Puck is replying that he doesn't like cats" said Brittany as she looked through the window.

"Why would they be talking about cats out there" said Blaine.

"Maybe Mikki is suggesting that he get one so that he isn't so lonely now that Santana has left him" said Brittany.

"And you think a cat is Mikki's solution to not being lonely" said Sam.

"Well I talk with Lord Tubbington if I have had a bad day, and he helps me" said Brittany.

"Umm, who's Lord Tubbington?" asked Rachel.

"Britt's cat, her very large and obese cat" replied Blaine.

"He's not obese, just big boned and he is really intelligent" said Brittany.

"I do agree there, the cat that my dads have at home always knew when I was upset in high school, and she would always come to me when I was" said Rachel.

"Hmm not a cat person, much prefer dogs at least with those you can take them out for a walk or even a run" said Sam.

"And pick up cute chicks" said Blaine.

"That too" replied Sam with a laugh.

"You don't have a dog though" said Rachel.

"Well no, but that's only because we can't in the apartment. But if we did we would totally use it to pick up hot chicks" said Sam and Blaine nodded his head in reply.

They glanced back out the window just as Mikki hit Puck on the side of the head and walked away heading back to the door and coming inside.

"Everything okay?" asked Brittany.

"Fine, I just needed to talk to about Noah something" said Mikki as she sat on the couch next to Rachel.

Puck walked back into the coffee shop and walked over to the others, grabbing one of the chairs from the nearby table and sitting on that.

"You okay, man?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at him and quickly to Mikki and nodded. "Yeah, fine. No probs here" he said.

"Hey Kurt" yelled Mikki.

"Yeah?" he asked from over the counter where he was making up some orders.

"Do you have any of the tea with like the lavender and camomile still" said Mikki.

"Yeah, want a cup?" asked Kurt.

"That be great thanks" replied Mikki.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to make it for you" said Kurt.

"Sure" replied Mikki.

"Are you getting a cat?" asked Brittany, looking at Puck, who in turn was glancing at Rachel, under the watchful stare of Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Puck, looking at the blonde.

"That's what Mikki was talking to you about outside" said Brittany.

Puck shook his head. "No not getting a cat Britts, it was just some family stuff".

"Told you all" replied Sam, with a knowing laugh.

"Hey, you might know is this one nice?" asked Rachel, looking at Mikki and pointing to one of the teas on the list.

Mikki looked at the one Rachel was indicating.

"Yeah, that one and also the afternoon tea are really nice" said Mikki.

"Hmm, okay. I might give the evening one a try then" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "You'll like it" she replied.

"I'll wait till Kurt comes over with yours and get one" said Rachel.

"Oh no need" said Mikki, looking back up to the counter.

"And one good evening tea for Rach as well too please, Kurt" said Mikki.

"Sure. Did you want milk in that Rachel because I don't know how it will go with the soy one" said Kurt.

"Black is fine, thank you" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and went back to brewing the coffee and teas.

"It is nicer black" said Mikki.

"Oh okay good" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, just don't make a habit of yelling at the wait staff or even owner like Mikki here. Studies show they tend not to like it and will probably to something to your order" said Blaine.

"Oh please, Kurt loves me. I'm one of his favourite people here" said Mikki.

"Yeah whatever you reckon" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay can the two of you seriously not go day a day without arguing" said Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin and Blaine glared at his best friend.

"Well she annoys me a lot of the time" said Blaine.

"You know it's probably not that she annoys you, but more the fact that you have the hots for her" said Sam.

"Okay eww, gross" said Mikki.

"Well isn't that what they tell us when we are kids that if a boy teases us, then they must like us" said Brittany.

"I do not like her" said Blaine, pointing to Mikki.

"Yeah, well good and ditto" said Mikki.

"Not even if we were the last two people on earth and had to repopulate it. Humanity could die out and cease to exist for all I care" said Blaine, as Kurt came over with the teas for Mikki and Rachel.

"Here we go ladies, enjoy" said Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt" said Rachel.

"You're welcome enjoy" he replied.

"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki and looked over to Blaine. "And I'd rather sleep with a gorilla" she said.

"I pity the gorilla then" said Blaine.

"Oh I'm sorry am I insulting your family" said Mikki, as she drank her tea.

Blaine glared at her.

"Mikayla" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Seriously last warning" replied Puck.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go" said Mikki, finishing off her tea, quickly and placed the cup on the table. "I had a really bad day, Sue was in the worst of moods and I just want to go home to bed and think of ways to maybe murder her".

"If you need to talk Minnie, I'm here" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and friend and smiled.

"Maybe take you up on that offer tomorrow if I am still feeling down".

Brittany nodded. "Okay you know how to find me" she replied.

Mikki laughed and stood up, grabbing her handbag.

"I'll see you guys later. Rach, see you back at home" said Mikki.

"Yeah okay" replied Rachel.

"You be right to get home on your own?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's only two blocks" said Mikki.

"I can walk with you, if you want" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "I just really want to be alone, but thanks".

"Well can you text me when you get home then?" asked Puck.

"I will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"See you Mik" said Sam.

"Yeah later" she replied and left the coffee shop, leaving the other five there to talk just a little bit longer before they too all parted ways.

* * *

_Songs used in this chapter:_  
_"One and the Same" (Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez) - Rachel and Mikki. _  
_And I'm sure as Gleeks we all know the other ones: _  
_"Sweet Caroline" (Neil Diamond) - Puck._  
_"Something's Coming" (West Side Story) - Blaine. _

_Also please remember there is a poll up and running on my profile for the voting of baby names._  
_So if you can head over to that and cast a vote then it will be appreciated._

_And just one more quick question - I am going to be using Tina in a small part of the story in a little while, so which version of Tina do we want in terms of clothing -_  
_Punk_  
_Goth_  
_60's somewhat inspired (kind of like how she was to the end)_  
_If you could let me know in a review or PM - that would be awesome!_

_Till next chapter, _  
_KJ xoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : Thanks once again for the reviews, follows and faves.  
As said this chapter was written before I posted the last one, so there isn't much to say a part from that.  
However this is a rather short chapter not even hitting 3,000 words (without the notes at start and end), but it's an essential one in moving the plot along!  
_

_I have virtually written up to chapter 9 and have as said before planned out the majority of this story and know where I am heading with it (and I refuse to listen to my bitchy Furby Boom, Sami; who has an obcession with Darren [and yes she is named after a certain song as well, which she adores] and who got completely pissed with Kurt's attitude on the recent ep of Glee. She did however have a complete and utter meltdown over Darren playing the guitar and screamed 'more, more, more')  
I also, did find it kind of funny that Blaine and Sam would be roommates (as did Sami, who wouldn't keep the comments about that to herself!), but told her no they're not living across the hall from Mikki and Rachel (her reply - no likey! Like I said she is quite nuts!)  
_

_Anyway this chapter sees a three month time jump - only because I want to keep the story moving forward and don't want to be writing pointless things that really have no bearing on the actual point that I will eventually reach. Two more Glee characters appear in this chapter, and we may see them for a few more and they do play a crucial part to both storylines for Rachel and Mikki; in different ways._

_So you know what to do from here - follow, fave and of course review.  
But remember as always to keep the reviews  
KJ xoxoxo  
_

* * *

Three months had passed and Rachel was honestly surprised how quickly it had gone by, since her almost marriage to Jesse. She was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and flicking through numerous rental properties on her tablet. However she wasn't finding any that would be in her price range if she was to live on her own, or if they were in her range, they were too far from work and in a neighbourhood that probably wasn't the best to begin with.

Mikki came out of her room, as she put her earrings in.

"Hey" replied Mikki, going and sitting at the table and grabbing herself some muesli.

"Hi" replied Rachel, with a smile looking up at her.

"What you doing?" asked Mikki as she poured her milk over the muesli.

"Ohh, looking for another place" replied Rachel.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Because I can't be a burden on you much longer, I only said it was until I got my own place" replied Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Why do you think you're a burden?"

"Well you've gotten use to having this place to yourself and then I ask to move in kind of just unexpectedly after us not having really talked in a few years except for the occasional talks on Facebook. I just don't want to lose probably one of the only good friends I have left by staying out my welcome" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Rachel, just stop"

Rachel looked at her.

"I'm not asking you to move out, and you are more than welcome to keep living here" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yes really, I don't mind you living here" said Mikki.

"Okay, umm thanks" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "I was thinking of getting a roommate probably eventually, and the thought of some random stranger whom I've never met living with me. No thanks".

Rachel laughed. "There are some weirdos out there that's for sure".

"Oh there definitely is, and knowing my luck. I would get them, unlike Blaine who actually has seemed to luck out with his roommates, Sam and also his previous one. Both awesome guys" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Are you sure though?" asked Rachel.

"Just keep paying me rent, buying your groceries and contributing towards the bills here and you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want" said Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "So I'm going to one of Britt's jazz classes that she teaches separate from Julliard, tonight after work. Would you be interested in coming along?"

"Umm, yeah it sounds like it could be fun" said Rachel.

"Oh it is Britts classes are energetic and they are always without a doubt fun" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Sure what time does it start?" she asked.

"At five, and I will text you the address so you know where to go" said Mikki.

"That be good" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded as she finished off her muesli.

"Okay so I have to be going, I have the marketing team coming in from Gulden's today to hear the new advertising pitch" said Mikki, standing and going over to the dishwasher and putting her bowl in there.

"Good luck" said Rachel.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she went over to the couch and grabbed her handbag, portfolio bag with all her sketches and layouts in and also a bag with her dance stuff in.

"See you at Britt's dance class later" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I will text you the details of where, later. I gotta run" said Mikki.

"Okay bye" said Rachel.

"Bye" replied Mikki and left the apartment.

Rachel finished off her own breakfast, now a little less stressed without the worry of having to look for another apartment and then headed off to work herself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That afternoon, Mikki met Rachel outside of the dance studio where Brittany's dance class was held.  
They went up to the level where the classes were and walked into the room.

"Minnie" said Cynthia, running over to her when they got into the room.

Mikki laughed. "Hey Cyndy" she replied as the blonde girl hugged her.

"It's been a long time since you came to one of Britt's dance classes" said Cynthia.

"Yeah, just been completely snowed under with work" replied Mikki.

"Well all work and no fun, make for grumpy Mikki" said Cynthia.

Mikki looked at her. "I'm not grumpy"

"Really, you haven't been like extra mean to Blaine lately" said Cynthia.

"No more than usual" replied Mikki.

Cynthia laughed. "Well Britts said he looks depressed. So maybe give him a hug next time instead of making him sad".

"Fat chance of that happening" said Mikki.

Cynthia looked at her and then looked at Rachel.

"We need to be getting you a boyfriend, that's what I think" said Cynthia.

"And what are you thinking of playing match maker with me and Blaine, there Cynds" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, because I wouldn't wish you upon poor Blainey" she replied.

Mikki looked at her.

"Just kidding, you know I love you both. But you're like chalk and cheese, do not go together" said Cynthia giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed.

"Well if you know of any cute single guys, pass on my details" said Mikki.

"Hmm, okay is it still 1800 feisty mouse" said Cynthia with a laugh.

"Hasn't changed, nope" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Okay, people that is enough chit chat, class time" said Brittany, coming over to the three of them.

"Please go slow" said Rachel, looking at Brittany.

Brittany went and put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Sit and watch first and then you can join in when you got the basic choreography down".

"Okay, yeah I'll do that" replied Rachel, and then Brittany began the dance lesson.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was waiting in the room, along with Mikki, that the nurse in the emergency department had directed them too, having fallen at Brittany's dance class, and ended up hurting her ankle.

They were talking as the door opened and two doctors walked into the room.

"Rachel Berry" said the dark haired doctor.

"That would be me, the one sitting on here with her foot up" she replied.

"Well that would make sense" said the blonde haired doctor.

"Right, yes shut up" said the dark haired doctor looking at his colleague.

The blonde just smiled at him.

"I'm Doctor Duvul, that's Doctor Sterling" said the dark haired one.

"Rachel, and this is my friend Mikki" she replied.

"Hi" said Doctor Duvul, looking at her with a smile.

"Aren't you a little cute to be a doctor?" asked Mikki.

Doctor Duvul looked at her and Doctor Sterling laughed.

"Umm young, a little young" said Mikki.

They both looked at her as did Rachel.

"So my friends ankle" said Mikki, trying to avoid the looks they were giving her.

"Right" said Doctor Sterling, and began to examine Rachel's ankle.

"Why does there need to be two of you for a simple ankle examination" said Rachel.

"We like to make sure nothing gets missed here, and sometimes that does happen. So to rectify that problem we now have for cases such as yours two attendings examine" said Doctor Duvul, and glanced at Mikki with a smile.

Mikki noticed him doing this, and blushed slightly.

"So is it broken?" she asked, turning to Doctor Sterling.

"Please say no, please say no" said Rachel.

"It doesn't seem to be, but I think an x-ray would be good just to make sure" he replied.

"Okay, yeah. Whatever is needed" said Rachel.

"Well we will go get that organised and be back" said Doctor Duvul.

"Okay" replied Rachel.

"Be back soon" said Doctor Sterling and he and Doctor Duvul left the room.

Rachel looked at her friend.

"Oh my god" she said.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"You, and that line you came out with, about them being cute" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "I meant young, honestly".

"Sure you did" replied Rachel, with a laugh and the two of them waited for the two doctors to return to finish Rachel's examination.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, after the doctors came to the conclusion that Rachel's ankle was only sprained; Mikki was helping her up the stairs of the apartment block, to the fifth floor where theirs was.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww" said Rachel, with every step she took as she had one arm around Mikki for some support.

"Why didn't you take the offer of the crutches, the doctors gave you" said Mikki.

"Because then we would have to take them back to the hospital" said Rachel.

"So?" asked Mikki, as they got to the fifth floor landing and went over to their apartment.

"Oh, you'd probably like that, because that way you could go back to see the cute doctors" said Rachel, with a laugh as Mikki opened the door and glared at her.

"Just get inside" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed, and walked slowly inside the apartment.

Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany were all inside.

"Rach, are you okay?" asked Brittany, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah fine, it's just a sprain" she replied.

"Seriously I need to be changing the locks" said Mikki as she closed the door and looked at the others.

"Yeah, but you'd be giving me a key anyway, so I'd be able to let these guys in" said Puck, standing and going over to Rachel.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Come and sit down, get the weight off it" said Puck, helping her over to the sofa, where Blaine was sitting also.

"Thanks" she replied, as she sat down and Puck got one of the cushions off the sofa and put it on the coffee table.

"Right, now foot up" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Really, it's fine Noah" she replied.

"If you have a problem with people pampering you princess, then too bad" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Exactly for the next few days we are your personal go getters" said Sam.

"I still feel really bad" said Brittany as she sat back down.

"It wasn't your fault Britts, honestly. It's just been so long since I've danced that I'm a little out of practice" said Rachel.

"Guessing you probably won't be dancing on it for a couple weeks now though" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"Did you want anything Rach?" asked Puck.

"Umm, yeah some water would actually be really good. But you don't have to wait on me" said Rachel, going to get up.

"Nonsense, sit" ordered Puck.

Rachel looked at him and Puck looked over at Mikki in the kitchen where she was doing something.

"Hey Mik, can you get Rach some water?" he asked.

"You have two working legs, you do it" said Mikki.

"True, but you were the one who took Rach to a dance class, where she sprained her ankle, so you know, you should be the one doing stuff for her" said Puck.

Mikki glared at him and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and went over to the sofa and handed it to Rachel, and then hit Puck on the head.

"Next time move yourself" she said.

"And you wonder why you're single" said Puck.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki and Rachel laughed.

"What's so funny Rach?" asked Sam.

"Oh just Mikki was flirting with the doctors who looked at my ankle" she replied.

"I was not flirting with them" said Mikki.

"Cute?" asked Brittany.

"Hmm, yes considering she actually asked them if they were a little cute to be doctors, I think Mikki totally thinks that" said Rachel.

"That was your pick up line, really" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "And like you have any better ones".

"Well I can tell you that none of them involve telling a girl I think she is cute" replied Blaine.

"Ohhh, let me guess yours would probably be. 'I'm looking to find a way back to middle earth, can you help?'" said Mikki.

"No, and like I would ever tell you what it was" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Hmm, that's because you got no game, and you could never get me".

"I got to say that it is a pretty awesome pick up line though Mikki" said Sam.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The one about middle earth" said Sam.

"Yes, word of advice about women though Sam, most of us don't tend to be geeky over those sort of things" replied Mikki.

"Hence she said most women, Mikki here on the other hand probably would find something like that completely charming" said Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Do you want to be in the emergency room?" she asked.

"Do you want see the cute doctors again?" asked Puck.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki, going slightly red in the face whilst the others laughed.

"Why would Mikki find it completely charming though a line about middle earth" said Brittany.

"Because she's weird and she watched the Lord of the Rings movies and those Potter movies all the time in high school" said Puck.

"What is this pick on Mikki day or something?" she asked.

"Yep, it's a nice change from it being pick on Blaine day" replied Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"Well I think it's high time you all leave so Rachel can actually get some proper rest" said Mikki.

Sam looked at his watch. "Yeah, it is getting kind of late".

"Thanks for caring so much guys" said Rachel.

"Not a problem Rach and you know I am just a quick call away if you need anything" said Puck, standing.

"And Sam and I, just right across the hall" said Blaine.

"I'm sorry Rachey" said Brittany, going and giving her a hug.

"It's fine Britts, honestly" replied Rachel.

"We'll see you tomorrow then" said Sam.

"I'll be here, since I am taking a few days off from work" said Rachel.

"Well I don't have anything on tomorrow, so we'll hang out here and watch some movies then" said Sam.

"That's sounds good, thanks Sam" said Rachel.

Sam nodded.

"Okay get some rest Rach, and we'll be by tomorrow" said Puck.

"Thanks guys, really. You've all be so kind to me, not only today but for the last few months, I really appreciate it" said Rachel.

"Well you're one of the gang now Rach, so get use to it" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Okay get out of here, Rachel needs to get some rest" said Mikki, ushering her friends over to the apartment door.

"See you" said Puck.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a laugh opening the door.

The other three chorused a lot of "byes" also and then left.

Mikki went back over to the sofa and sat next to Rachel.

"Talk about your over reacting drama queens" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh, it's sweet that they seem to care so much. If it was Jesse he would have just told me to suck it up and keep on going and not really even have cared" replied Rachel.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" asked Mikki.

"He was sweet when he wanted to be, but most of the time it really was all about him and how talented he was" replied Rachel.

"Well I think you can definitely do a lot better" said Mikki.

"Believe me I think that now too" replied Rachel with a small smile, and the two of them continued to talk for the remainder of the evening until they both went to bed.

* * *

_End note: Thanks for reading - will have the next chapter up soon.  
Hopefully by Monday, Tuesday at the latest; just have to finish editing it.  
_

_What do you think of who the doctors are?! :)  
And I bet anything that no one will ever guess who Blaine's previous roommate before Sam was...be advised this will not be disclosed to around chapters in the 30's (I have it all written out as to who it is and how we see them again, well first time for all of you, but not for some of the characters!)  
(And if you ask Sami she would also tell you that Mikki and Blaine just need to stop the meaness towards each other and get on with it, or maybe just get it on. If only that character was real, she would be rather happy!)_

_Until next time,_  
_Love to you all, KJ xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Once again thanks so much for the faves, follows and also reviews on this story - it is honestly blowing me away all the support that this story is getting!_  
_This chapter isn't really Puckleberry heavy, and please don't hate me for that and also what else you read in this chapter._  
_I can however assure you that there will definitely be more interaction between them in the coming chapters and maybe, we might see the start of something._  
_However all that happens here, is kind of just advancing the plot lines of the others a bit more and is still important to where the story is heading._  
_And there is also a two week time jump here, just so that the story can advance a little more and get to where I need it to be in the next couple of chapters!_

_Anyway, the next three chapters are pretty much done. I will be back with the next one hopefully by the same time next week. I however have a overnight camp with some of my Joey Scouts and will be pretty much dead to the world on Monday (my time) - as it will be an incredibly long Saturday day and night, followed by the Sunday as well, before back home._  
_That and the fact that there about 500 people sleeping in a tin shed, on a concrete floor (don't worry I have a self inflating mattress!) and where some people snore rather loudly and it's like a symphony in their, means it will certainly not be great for a night's sleep, even if I do take ear plugs._

_So as usual, you all know what do to - review and if you haven't already please fave or follow the story! _

_Love to you all, KJ._

* * *

Wednesday after work, two weeks later; Sam had called all his friends to meet him at the coffee shop after they were done for the day.

He had just advised them that he had managed to obtain a booking for a national television commercial and was going to be shooting for it next week.

"So we can say we know a tv star, that's really awesome" said Brittany.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that is if they even end up using it though".

"Still it's really awesome Sam. We're proud of you" said Mikki.

"Yeah and does this mean you might pay me back some of the money I have lent you over the past year?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him.

"If it books me more work, then yeah" replied Sam.

"I'm sure it will" replied Brittany, with a smile.

"Thanks Britts" said Sam, as one of the guys getting coffee at the counter, went to walk out and recognised Mikki and Rachel.

"Rachel, Mikki hi" said the dark haired doctor that they had seen at the hospital when Rachel had sprained her ankle.

Rachel and Mikki looked at him to see him and also the blonde haired doctor as well with him.

"Doctor Duvul, Doctor Sterling, hi" replied Rachel.

"It's Nick and that's Jeff" said the dark haired one.

"So how's the ankle now Rachel?" asked Jeff.

"Perfectly fine, thank you" she replied.

"That's good to hear" said Jeff.

Rachel nodded.

"So do you come here often" said Nick.

"Lame" said Blaine, hiding it behind a cough.

Mikki glared at him and then looked at Nick. "Pretty much all the time, can't say we've seen either of you here though".

"Hmm, first time. But got to say this coffee is pretty awesome, so we will most definitely be back again" said Jeff.

"And actually it's kind of great that we ran into you two" said Nick.

"Why's that?" asked Rachel.

"Are you busy on Friday night?" asked Nick.

"Hadn't made set plans, why?" asked Mikki.

"Well there's this fundraiser at the hospital and it would be kind of nice to bring dates for once" said Nick.

"Yeah Nicky is getting sick of me being his date. So if you two would like to come with us, then you'd be doing us both a huge favour" said Jeff.

Rachel looked at Mikki; and Mikki looked at Rachel, both giving each other a nod.

"Sure sounds like it could be fun" said Rachel.

"Great, and I hate to tell you but it will probably be really boring actually, but at least we will have someone besides each other to talk with" said Jeff, pointing to Nick.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel.

"So we can come by your place about six, and pick you up" said Nick.

"Umm sure" replied Mikki, grabbing her handbag and grabbing one of her work business cards out of it and a pen and writing her home address on it.

"And you live together right, you said something about that, the night at the ER" said Jeff.

"Yeah, we do" replied Rachel.

"Great, one easy stop then" said Jeff.

"Here you go" said Mikki, handing Nick the card with the address on.

He looked at the address and then turned it over to look at the other side.

"Mikayla Kapowski, Senior Copywriter; Sylvester Advertising Agency" read Nick.

"Wow you're in advertising" said Nick.

"Yeah, I am" she replied.

"That's really cool" replied Nick.

"Not as thrilling as being a doctor and saving lives, but I enjoy it" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Nick.

"Okay so, we will see you Friday night at six o'clock" said Jeff.

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"What's the dress attire?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, black tie. Is that okay?" asked Nick.

"Yeah it fine, Rach and I will have something to wear" said Mikki.

"Great, well I'm sure you will both look fabulous and we will see you Friday" said Jeff.

Nick was just looking at Mikki, with a small smile on his face.

"Okay romeo, let's get going" said Jeff, with a laugh grabbing his friend by the arm.

"See you Friday" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Nick just nodded. "Bye" said Jeff.

"Bye" replied Rachel and the two guys left the coffee shop.

"Ohhh, you two got dates Friday night" said Brittany.

"And absolutely nothing at all to wear" said Mikki.

"Well we go shopping tomorrow after work and find you some gorgeous dresses to go along with the cute doctors" said Brittany.

"They are kind of cute right" said Mikki.

"Totally, and I think the dark hair guy has a thing for you Mik" said Brittany.

Mikki laughed and blushed slightly.

"If he works at the hospital he should consider getting his head examined then" said Blaine.

Mikki scrunched up a paper napkin and threw it at him.

"And you should consider shutting your mouth before I do it for you permanently" said Mikki.

"Can we possibly go one day without one of you making a snide remark to one another?" asked Sam.

"No" replied Blaine and Mikki in unison.

The others laughed at their joint remark, and Mikki who looked at Blaine who shrugged his shoulders and she just shook her head.

The six of them finished off their coffees not longer after and once they paid Kurt, including tips, left the shop for home.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

Friday night, Mikki and Rachel were in their rooms getting ready. Brittany had come over to make sure they looked okay and was in the process of helping the two of them.

There was a knock at the apartment door and Brittany walked out of Rachel's room and went over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hello" said Jeff, when he saw her.

Nick looked at the card that he had with the address on.

"Umm, this is the right apartment for Mikki and Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm their friend Brittany, I was at the coffee shop the other day" said Brittany.

"Right, yes I remember now" said Jeff.

"Mik and Rach, are just getting ready. Come on in" said Brittany holding the door open.

"Thanks" replied Nick and the two of them walked in and Brittany closed the door.

"Mik, Rach, the guys are here" she yelled.

"Two secs" yelled back Mikki.

"Okay" replied Brittany.

"So, you don't have any cute single doctor friends do you?" asked Brittany.

"No, sorry" replied Jeff.

"Hmm, too bad" replied Brittany.

Mikki and Rachel came out of Rachel's room and walked over to them.

"Wow, you both look amazing" said Jeff, when he saw them.

"Thanks" replied Rachel.

"So we were thinking that Rachel I would accompany you and Mikki you could accompany Nick" said Jeff.

Rachel and Mikki looked at one another.

"That's fine with us" replied Mikki.

"Okay great" said Nick, holding his out to Mikki. "Shall we then"

"We shall" replied Mikki, taking Nick's hand.

"Rachel" said Jeff, holding out his hand.

Rachel took his hand and laughed. "Sure" she replied.

"Let's go then" said Mikki, opening the door, and the four of them walked out.

Brittany also walked out also, and Rachel closed the door behind her.

"I expect you to have them home at a decent time now" said Brittany.

Mikki and Rachel looked at her and laughed and Jeff and Nick looked at her slightly confused.

"Kidding, I'm just going to go and hang with the guys, have fun" said Brittany, going over to the apartment opposite in the hall, to knock on the door.

However as if on cue, before Brittany could knock the door was opened by Blaine.

"I heard you guys out here" he said, looking at Brittany and then at Mikki and Rachel and their dates for the evening.

"We're just leaving" said Rachel.

Blaine nodded at looked at the two guys.

"You were at the coffee shop the other day as well" said Jeff.

"Yeah, I'm friends with them" replied Blaine.

"That's really nice, being able to be friends with the people you live across the hall from. I wouldn't even know anyone in my building at all" said Nick.

"Well you don't strike me as the friendly type of guy" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him and Blaine smiled at her in return.

"Okay, let's go shall we" said Rachel, trying to stop a full out war of words starting between Mikki and Blaine.

"Yes, lets" said Mikki.

"Have fun, call me tomorrow" said Brittany.

"I will" replied Mikki.

"See You Britts" said Rachel.

"Bye Rachey" she replied.

Mikki and Rachel left with their dates for the night and Brittany looked at Blaine.

"What the hell is your problem" she said.

"Problem, I got no problems" replied Blaine.

"Really, are you sure about that because it looks to me as if you're jealous maybe" said Brittany.

"Okay for the last time ever, I do not like Mikki" said Blaine.

"You sure about that, because you looked pretty much ready to murder those guys" said Brittany.

"I just think that they look like complete tools that all and think both Mikki and Rachel can do so much better" said Blaine.

"Hmm, yeah that's what it is" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Are you wanting to hang out here tonight or not Britts, because Sam is on his way with pizza and if you're not here then it means more for him and me" said Blaine.

"Of course I do, I don't have a date tonight and it's not like I can go and hang out at Puck's since he is at Lamaze class with Santana and Dani" replied Brittany.

"Yeah, I don't pity him one bit. Dealing with Santana normally is bad enough, but her pregnant. No thanks" said Blaine.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah".

"Come on in, we'll decide on a movie before Sam gets home with the pizza or otherwise we're going to be made to watch Avatar again" said Blaine.

"Anything but that" replied Brittany with a laugh and entered the apartment.

The two of the going to choose a movie before Sam got back there with the pizza.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW# 

Puck was already sitting in the room where the Lamaze class was to be held, with all the happy heterosexual couples, waiting for Santana and Dani.

"Sorry, we're late" said Santana, coming over to him with Dani close behind her.

"That's okay, you're here. That's the important thing" said Puck.

"Yeah I still don't get why we have to do this though, I mean it's not like I don't know how to breathe, I do it every day already" said Santana.

"Sweetie, it's important for both you and our baby, it means less stress when this little one is born" said Dani, placing her hand on Santana's rapidly growing stomach.

"Okay look I am fine with you and Santana, raising this baby for the most part Danielle, but can you please stop referring to it as your baby. It is in no way any part of you" said Puck.

"Don't make me hurt you Puckerman" said Santana.

"Come on Santana, give me a little credit here huh. It kind of really hurts that she keeps referring to our son or daughter as hers" said Puck.

"Well what am I meant to refer to it as Puck" said Dani.

"Oh I don't know your girlfriend's child, but not yours" said Puck.

"You're an arse Puckerman, I can see why Santana doesn't want to be with you anymore" said Dani.

Puck laughed at her. "That and she's a lesbian but that's the part you like the most, huh".

"Guys, enough. You're both stressing the hell out of me. Can we for the sake of this one, just all get along" said Santana.

"Of course sweetie" said Dani, kissing her on the cheek.

"So thankful I didn't eat before I came here tonight, because seriously wanting to vomit here" said Puck.

"Puck really" said Santana and he just looked at her in reply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, looks like everyone is now here, so we'll begin with the video" said the Lamaze instructor.

All the couples took their positions up on their floor and the instructor began the video for them to watch.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

The next morning, Nick walked out of Mikki's room and went to head over to the bathroom, and saw Blaine sitting at the kitchen table reading the mornings paper as well as having some cereal.

"Ohh umm, hello" said Nick.

Blaine looked over at him. "Uh hi" he replied.

"Blaine right" said Nick.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"I'm umm, just going to bathroom" said Nick, pointing in the direction of it.

"Do what you like it doesn't bother me" replied Blaine.

Nick just nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Blaine glanced towards Mikki's room in the apartment and shook his head, turning back to the paper and cereal he was eating.

"Seriously you don't have food in your own apartment?" asked Mikki, walking out of her bedroom.

"I have to go shopping today, so no" replied Blaine, looking at her.

"Well maybe you can buy me some more cereal whilst you're out since you seem to eat most of mine" said Mikki, grabbing a bowl from the shelf.

"Hmm yeah this one?" asked Blaine, pointing the cereal box as Mikki sat down.

"Yeah, that or Captain Crunch" she replied.

"Captain Crunch, really?" asked Blaine with a laugh.

"I like it once in a while" she replied, pouring some of the Reese's Puffs in to her bowl.

Blaine shook his head. "Sometimes you really surprise me".

"Well a girl has to keep some mystery to them, so don't be expecting to know all my secrets" said Mikki as Nick came out of the bathroom.

Mikki looked at him as did Blaine.

"Breakfast?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, no I got to go, I have to go home, change and then get to the hospital for work" said Nick.

"Oh okay then" said Mikki, standing up from the table.

"But we can see each other again in a few days, when I have some spare time" said Nick.

Mikki walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she replied.

Nick nodded. "I had a really great time last night".

"Me too" replied Mikki, kissing him.

"So I should really get going" said Nick, breaking the kiss.

"Okay, well have a great time at work" said Mikki, walking over to the door of the apartment with him.

"Bye" said Mikki, kissing him again.

"Yeah bye" replied Nick and Mikki opened the door.

Nick left the apartment and she walked back over to the table and sat down again.

"I can't believe you put out on the first date, wow" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"Okay I don't see how it's any business but my own, as to what I do in my private life and especially my sex life" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "No you're right that is definitely your own business. However if you think he's going to be calling you for another date, you're kind of dreaming there".

"Oh is that what you do, have sex with girls first date, say you will call them and never do?" asked Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"I would be actually really turned off by a girl who said she was interested in having sex after the first date" said Blaine.

"Dare I ask why would you be turned off by it?" asked Mikki.

"Because, you hardly know one another, there is no emotional connection there and I honestly can't be with a person just physically. There has to be some kind of other connection there as well" said Blaine.

"Hmm if you ask me, sometimes good sex is just good sex. And sometimes sex without emotions involved is even better" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her. "Yeah I got to go" said Blaine, standing from the chair.

"Okay. Did I say something to offend you" said Mikki.

"No, you didn't. I just got to go and get some groceries" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"I'll get you some Captain Crunch cereal whilst I'm there" said Blaine.

"Thank you" replied Mikki.

Blaine went to leave the apartment just as Rachel was exiting her bedroom.

"Morning Blaine" she said.

"Oh hey Rach" he replied.

Rachel smiled at him.

"Bye" he said and opened the apartment door and left.

"What's with him?" asked Rachel going over to the fridge and getting her soy milk out.

"Who knows, it's Blaine" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed and sat down at the table, grabbing the muesli before she did from the shelf along with a bowl.

"I think however he thinks I am a slut since I slept with Nick last night" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her roommate. "You slept with him?" she asked.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah and Blaine was here eating our food, when he left this morning".

"Wow, Jeff and I wondered where the two of you went off too" said Rachel.

"We went and got some coffee, and then came back here" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Was I home when you came in?" she asked.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah your bag was on the couch so you were" said Mikki.

"Well I didn't hear anything, I was honestly dead to the world" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Jeff's not in there is he, in your room?" asked Mikki.

"No, he's a nice guy and all. Really cute, but I just don't think I can do a relationship right now" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I get you" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you that it makes me a slut sleeping with a guy on the first date?" asked Mikki.

"No" replied Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "I get the feeling Blaine thinks it does".

"And you care what he thinks?" asked Rachel.

"Well he is a friend, so kind of" said Mikki.

"Are you sure that is all he is?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Meaning?".

"Never mind" said Rachel.

"I do not like Blaine, okay" she replied.

"I didn't say that" replied Rachel.

"But it's what you're thinking" replied Mikki.

"It's just if you didn't like him, you wouldn't be so worried about what he thinks" said Rachel.

"I'm not" replied Mikki, standing and going over to the dishwasher with her bowl and putting it in there.

Rachel just looked at her roommate.

"If Blaine brings the groceries back here that he owes us, tell him thanks. I got to get to work and meet some of the guys to work on a presentation for next week" said Mikki.

"It's a Saturday though" said Rachel.

"Hmm, tell that to Sue. Apparently advertising doesn't rest" said Mikki.

"Okay, well have fun" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded and headed back to her bedroom, leaving Rachel to finish her breakfast and enjoy her day of rest.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Please don't kill me for what Mikki did - it's kind of neccessary for the progression of the story. _  
_And also don't kill me for having Rachel go out with Jeff - but I guess you can all be happy with the fact that she did say she isn't ready for a relationship yet. So the Puckleberry door is still open. _

_And I guess now it's kind of obvious who Mikki's boss at the advertising agency is - it is of course none other than Sue Sylvester, and she will pop up in the story in person a little later on as well - in a twist that is rather important in sort of following with the FRIENDS plot lines. _

_Also if anyone knows of any good Puckleberry stories that I maybe should read, because I do need some more stories to read on here - then please let me know in a PM._  
_Always love reading other peoples work - after all we all may be non professional writers but we do share the same love of writing!_

_Until next time,_  
_KJ xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Still getting new followers on this story and also more faves as well. So to all have just recently come on board with this story - thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
And to all those who have been from the start - again thank you. The support for this story is just blowing me away, and thank you again for all the lovely reviews - even if it's just an 'update soon' one.  
I've been writing a long time and I have never had this much support for a singular story, so it's just been kind of amazing for me.

My friends have often said that I should write for a living, it's just coming up with something that is entirely mine - that's the biggest dilemma I face, creating enough well rounded characters in a setting or premise that hasn't been used before.  
I do however vow one day, that one of the original stories that I have sitting on my computer - may see the light of day!  
And then you can all say you remember that girl from the fanfic site, when it does happen! :)

I do apologise that this wasn't up yesterday as I had planned it to be - but I was caught up with the rainbow loom trying to figure out how to make little masks as opening night gifts for people for a show that I am doing soon. That and also trying to figure out how to do a woggle on there as well - if you are apart or have been apart of the Scouting movement, you will know exactly what I am talking about! But I have figured it out, with some help from a friend who has been doing it a little longer then me!

Anyway, so this chapter I do another larger time jump and that is of 3 months, and it's really because I need to get the story moving along to the point where I need it to be soon.  
There is quite a bit of Puckleberry in this, and I have to say it's kind of cute and sweet conversation.

So anyway, enjoy it and as always let me know what you think!  
Love always, KJ xxxx

* * *

Chapter 7 -

Mikki was outside the coffee shop talking to Nick, and Blaine, Sam and Brittany were inside the coffee shop sitting in their regular spot.

"Can't believe that they're still dating" said Blaine.

"I know right. Maybe soon, we'll get to hear some wedding bells" said Brittany.

Blaine looked at her as did Sam.

"You really think they're that serious?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but they are cute together" said Brittany with a laugh.

Nick hugged Mikki and he said something and she nodded.

He walked away and Mikki headed to the coffee shop door and walked inside, heading over to the others.

"Hey guys" she said, sitting on the sofa next to Brittany.

"Nick couldn't come inside" said Brittany.

"Umm no" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"How's it going with Doctor Dolittle?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"Doctor Dolittle was a vet, Nick is an emergency attending" said Mikki.

"They're both doctors are they not?" asked Blaine.

"Well yeah I guess, and if you're so curious as to how things are going with us, well we broke up and that was us saying goodbye" said Mikki.

"You broke up?" asked Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and nodded and Brittany hugged her friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"You're sure?" asked Brittany.

Mikki looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine we both weren't really committed to the relationship".

She looked at Blaine, sitting next to Brittany on the sofa.

"Come on I know you're dying to say something" said Mikki.

"No, well yeah. Are you okay?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine, and thank you" she replied.

"Hey Kurt" said Blaine, looking over towards to the counter.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at him.

"Can you bring Mik her fave coffee and also a chocolate muffin" said Blaine.

"Sure okay" he replied.

Mikki looked at Blaine.

"It's on me" said Blaine.

"Umm, thank you" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, well girls like chocolate when they break up with someone right, it's like some sort of comfort for them".

Mikki laughed.

"You're sweet, thank you" she replied.

Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"Well I always thought you could do so much better than that guy" said Blaine.

"Honestly he isn't as much as a jerk as you think he is" said Mikki.

"Really, the guy wasn't always blowing you off for work?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"That happened like twice and I wasn't go and have a tantrum and say to him we made plans to do something, when he is doing a job that is pretty important" said Mikki.

"Yeah, see that's where him and I differ in opinion then. If it were me, I'd be telling my job that I have made plans already and they could get someone else to cover" said Blaine.

"Dude, you do something like that and you'd probably lose a job" said Sam.

Brittany nodded. "Sam's right. And besides it's not like they are ever going to ask you to do overtime work at Julliard, so you never have to worry about bailing on a girlfriend".

"Yeah, dude, I think we need to be going out and seeing if we can get us some girls, if anything. You, me and also Puck as well, we need some action" said Sam.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Saturday night we go out and try and meet some girls" said Blaine.

"Awesome" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Well if you're having a dudes night, then I totally propose a dudettes night for us Britts" said Mikki, with a laugh, looking at her friend.

"Ohh, and we can do facials and manicures" said Brittany.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "I have some awesome new products that I have just been dying to try out".

"And I can make a kick arse margarita" said Mikki.

Ohh yah" said Brittany.

"You girls are going to get drunk aren't you" said Sam.

"And like you won't?" asked Mikki with a laugh

"Got me there, totally plan on getting drunk" said Sam, with a laugh also.

"Yeah, well for the record Sam I am not going to be carrying you home when you are drunk" said Blaine.

"Oh please, I'm getting you drunk as well Blainers" said Sam.

"That would be a funny site to see, drunk hobbit" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"It be cute, I think" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Okay can we quit calling me a hobbit, I am not that short" said Blaine.

"I bet you aren't" replied Mikki, with a smile.

Blaine looked at her and went red in the face and the others looked at her in shock.

"Is there something you guys maybe be wanting to tell us?" asked Sam.

"No" said Blaine, quickly and Mikki laughed.

"I just love embarrassing Blaine" said Mikki with a smile.

"Yeah well we should be getting back to work Britts" said Blaine, looking at his friend.

Brittany looked at her watch. "Yeah we should" she replied.

Blaine nodded and stood up as did Brittany.

"See you guys later" said Sam.

"Yeah bye" said Mikki.

"Bye" replied Brittany and Blaine waved, the two of them leaving the coffee shop.

"So you have to go back to work as well?" asked Sam.

"Not for another half hour" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Cool" replied Sam and the two of them continued to talk until Mikki also had to head back to her work as well.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday afternoon, Puck was in the baby store with Mikki, Brittany and Rachel. Mikki and Brittany were looking at the baby clothes, something Puck was letting them decide on and what to dress his child in, since they both told him that he had no fashion sense. He was looking at the strollers, and was confused by the many different variations there seemed to be for them.

"Can't decide on one?" asked Rachel, walking over to him.

"No, I mean really some of them are just weird looking" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Well you're only going to have your son or daughter on the weekends right, so you don't need to be getting something overly expensive" said Rachel.

"Yeah, but I still want them to have the best" said Puck.

"You're going to make a great dad, Noah" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Thanks, can't help but be scared as hell though. It's kind of now really sinking in that I am going to be a dad, like forever"

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"What about this one" said Puck, going over to one.

Rachel followed him.

"I mean this part comes out and you can transfer it into a car, without waking up the baby, and I know I don't have a car. I just however like the idea of the removable carrier, since you could use it elsewhere as well" said Puck.

"That is a rather good idea" said Rachel.

Puck nodded.

"So you're okay with just having your child on the weekends then?" asked Rachel.

"Yes and no. I mean I'm glad that Santana and I are able to come to this arrangement, since obviously the baby didn't factor into our divorce settlement. And on the no side, it does kind of suck that I only get them on weekends and probably going to miss so many firsts" said Puck.

"Well you just got to hope that they have all their firsts when you're around" said Rachel.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, that would definitely piss Santana off".

"So just weekends?" asked Rachel.

"I'll go around every day and see them once they're here. I definitely don't want to be my father, that's for sure. Gets another woman pregnant and has illegitimate child with them, and then later on gets my mom pregnant again and she has my sister, and then splits altogether. That is not the kind of father I want to be, even though the circumstances surrounding my situation are completely different" said Puck.

"Do you ever talk with your dad now?" asked Rachel.

"We keep in contact via email, he knows that Santana is pregnant and all that, and her being a lesbian. But we're not close, not like you are with you dads, or how Mikki is with her parents. I mean if anything really, Eric is more of a dad to me then mine ever was" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Eric Kapowski was super nice".

"He still is, but he is also very scary as well. Any guy dare hurt one of his girls then he will hunt them down" said Puck.

"Guessing Mikki probably doesn't divulge much about her love life to him now then" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Probably not" replied Puck, with a laugh also.

Mikki and Brittany came over to the two of them.

"What's so funny?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing, just talking" replied Puck.

"Okay, well this stuff is all gender neutral stuff, since Santana didn't want to find out the sex of the baby" said Mikki.

"Yeah and when your son or daughter is born, we can come shopping with you again. Because they have some adorable outfits over there for each of them" said Brittany.

"Please don't make me come shopping again" said Puck.

"Fine, just give me your credit card, and I'll do it for you" said Mikki.

"Done" replied Puck.

"That was easier than I thought" said Mikki with a laugh

Puck looked at her. "If I see any charges on there that are not for my kid, you will be paying for them".

Mikki glared at her cousin. "Well you're just mean" she replied.

"No, I just don't want you spending my money on all the crazy shit you buy" replied Puck.

"Noah we are in a shop where there are young children present, you shouldn't be saying things like that" said Rachel.

"Right, yes forgot" he replied, looking at her with a small smile.

"You know Puck. I did see on eBay that a lot of people sell their old baby stuff on there. So if you like I can have a look on there for you and see what I can find" said Mikki.

"I never really looked at eBay. Is it good?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, it's complete heaven. I have gotten the most amazing stuff on there" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "Well you look, buy stuff if you think it's good or amazing as you put it, and then I'll pay you back".

"Nah, it's all good. Think of anything I buy on there as a present to your little one from me, who is totally going to be the fave aunty, even though I am technically a cousin. But I demand that they call me Aunty Mikki" she said.

"Deal" replied Puck, with a laugh and looked at Rachel and Brittany.

"You both are Aunty too, 'kay" he said.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Ohh, yah. I get to be Aunty Britts" she said.

Puck laughed and then looked at Rachel, who was looking at him surprised at what he had proposed.

"Yeah, of course Rach. You're a friend and you're important to me, and you're going to be important to my son or daughter as well. So you're Aunty Rach" he said.

"Thank you Noah, that is very sweet of you" she replied.

"Yeah, well how about we go and pay for all this stuff. Because we have girls night and you Puck are going out with the guys" said Mikki.

"God help me a drunk hobbit and drunk comic nerd. My night is going to be interesting" said Puck, with a laugh and the four of them headed to the counter to pay, before leaving the shop with all that they had purchased.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck, Blaine and Sam were at one of the bars in downtown New York. Loud music was playing from a jukebox and there were couples dancing.

The three guys were sitting to the side of the dance floor area, drinking some beers.

"This was a good idea, I needed this guys, thanks" said Puck, louder enough for his friends to hear.

"Not a problem, this place is usually great for getting girls" said Sam.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in a hook up tonight" replied Puck.

"Really, cause I totally am" said Sam.

"Who then?" asked Blaine, looking at his roommate.

"The chick behind the bar, she's pretty hot" said Sam, looking over to the bar where a girl with short blonde hair with pink streaks through it and a nose ring, was busy serving customers.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot" replied Blaine.

"I guess" replied Puck.

"You guess?" asked Sam, looking at him.

"You wouldn't do her?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at his two friends.

"Maybe, I don't know. Guys I was married and it's just difficult to get back into the game, so to speak after that. And in all honesty I don't want to be just having random hook ups, because I don't think that would be the right message to be sending to my kid" said Puck.

"Well hopefully you're not going to be one of those guys that never gets any for the rest of his life" said Sam.

"Okay well if you could choose between any of our female friends, who would you pick then?" asked Sam, looking at him.

"Forgetting of course Mikki, because that is just gross" said Blaine.

"Right so Britts or Rach, who would you pick?" asked Sam.

"Neither guys, they're just friends" replied Puck.

"Really, because I would do all three of them" said Sam.

Puck looked at him. "You would do my cousin" he said.

"Umm no" replied Sam, seeing the glare that Puck was giving him.

"You better not say my cousin either" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

"No, no. Definitely not and actually I wouldn't want to have sex with any of them, because that can wreak friendships" said Blaine.

"That, is true" replied Puck, finishing off his beer and standing.

"I'm going to grab some more, you guys want another?" he asked.

"Sure" replied Sam.

"Yeah thanks" replied Blaine and Puck headed up to the bar.

"Okay now that he's gone. You'd totally bang Mikki wouldn't you" said Sam, looking at his roommate.

"No I wouldn't bang Mikki. How can you even think of your friends in that way" said Blaine.

"Uhh because they're hot. You have got to at least noticed that right" said Sam.

"Yeah, they're all attractive, but I'm not attracted to any of them in that way" replied Blaine.

"Oh come on the sexual chemistry between you and Mikki sometimes is completely off the charts, man" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him. "She's a friend that's it"

"Hmm, well she is a really hot friend" said Sam.

"Would you ever act on it though, just because you think someone is hot?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Probably not, I mean as you said it can ruin friendships. But then sometimes the best relationships come out of knowing someone as a friend first. So you never know, maybe somewhere down the track, one of us could end up with one of our friends" replied Sam, emphasizing the 'friends' part.

Puck came back over to the table the guys were at.

"That blonde bar tender chick just asked me if I was single" he said as he gave them each of their beers.

"Really" said Blaine, looking over to the girl at the bar.

"Dude, what you say?" asked Sam.

"I didn't say anything, I just thanked her for the drinks, told her to keep the change and came back over here" replied Puck.

"Puck, come on you could have got some tonight, and with a totally smoking hot chick as well" said Sam.

"Like I said before Sam, not interested in just getting some" replied Puck.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go over and tell her I'm single" said Sam, standing from the table and heading over to the bar.

"He's so going to get turned down" said Blaine, with a laugh looking at Puck.

"Yep" replied Puck, with a laugh also as they saw Sam talking to the blonde.

She shook her shed and Sam shrugged his shoulders and then headed back over to the table to the others.

"She said no, right" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, apparently not her type" said Sam.

"Sorry man" replied Puck.

Sam looked at him and shrugged.

"Doesn't worry me, there are plenty more girls here tonight, one of them has got to be willing" said Sam, taking a drink from his beer.

Blaine and Puck looked at him and shook their heads, and the three of them continued their guys night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Whilst the guys, were out at the bar; Mikki, Rachel and Brittany were in the girls apartment, sitting around drinking the margaritas that Mikki had made.

"Okay truth time, since Mikki has broken up with Nick and we are all single women. If you could do any of the guys that we know who would you do" said Brittany.

"Do as is have sex with?" asked Rachel.

"Yep, out of the three that we see like every day. Who would you do. Puck, Blaine or Sam?" asked Brittany.

Mikki laughed and Rachel went red in the face.

"I think I know who Rach would" said Mikki, laughing.

"Shut up, I would not" she replied.

"Oh please, you would have in high school if you could have" said Mikki.

"Puck, seriously" said Brittany, looking at Mikki and then Rachel.

"I might have a slight crush on him in high school" she replied.

"Ohh, and now?" asked Brittany, leaning forward and grabbing the jug that the margarita was in and pouring some more into her glass.

"I don't know. I mean he's got a lot going on with this whole Santana thing and I think we've become friends, and I really like that we have. So I don't know, sex between friends ruins things" said Rachel.

"Hmm, and mousey mouse who would you do? Puck, Blaine or Sam" said Brittany.

"Okay you do realise that Puck is my cousin, and that is just beyond gross" said Mikki.

"Well, okay yeah not him then. Blaine or Sam then?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know, there both kind of cute in different ways" replied Mikki.

"That's not an answer. We want to know which one if you could have sex with, who would it be" said Rachel.

Mikki sighed. "Sam" she replied.

"Really Sam, I would have thought you would have said Blaine" said Brittany.

"Me too" replied Rachel.

"Sam seems more the kind of guy who wouldn't be wanting a relationship. Whereas I am pretty sure Blaine is the kind of guy who needs commitment before he goes that far, at least that's kind of the impression I got when he found out I slept with Nick on the first date" said Mikki.

Brittany nodded.

"What about you Britts?" asked Mikki.

"Sam as well, I mean those abs" said Brittany.

Rachel and Mikki laughed.

"Ohh and I know he's not in our like group as such, but I would also totally do Kurt" said Brittany.

"Kurt, as in coffee shop owner Kurt" said Rachel.

"Uh huh" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"Umm Britt's he's gay" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well if he wasn't. Cause those arms, phew" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Okay well we know what Britts find attractive then, muscles and abs" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, because if they have muscles like that I am guessing they have a lot of stamina in the bedroom then" said Brittany.

"Oh my god" replied Rachel, with a laugh and Mikki just looked at her friend shaking her head.

"You know who I always thought was really attractive" said Mikki, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Who?" asked Brittany.

"Blaine's old roommate, it was just a pity he would never be interested in me" said Mikki.

"Yeah, he was really good looking" said Brittany.

Mikki nodded.

"Do you still talk with him?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, when I get a chance sometimes on Facebook we chat" replied Mikki.

"I must contact him again, I miss him" said Brittany.

"He certainly knew how to liven up a party" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So why wouldn't he have been interested in you?" asked Rachel, looking at Mikki.

"Because he's gay" replied Mikki.

"Really" said Rachel.

"Yeah not that you would have known looking at him, but he was" replied Mikki.

"Well it's so hard to tell nowadays, I mean you wouldn't know it if you saw either of my dad's on there own" said Rachel.

"That's true Hiram and Leroy wouldn't have picked it" said Mikki, with a nod.

Rachel poured the last of the margarita into her glass.

"I'll make some more" said Mikki.

"No more for me, I am seriously buzzed right now" said Rachel.

"Yeah Mik is known for making her margaritas extra strong" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Because weak just sucks" said Mikki, with a smile finishing off her drink.

The girls laughed and then continued to sit around and talk until their drinks were finished and then talk more after that, divulging many more secrets to one another.

* * *

End Note:  
Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up soon.  
I got to quickly say in regards to Glee, that yes I still love the show to a degree. But it's just become so riduclous with the storylines.  
I honestly get the feeling that they really don't know how a real Broadway show works - that being Rachel would DEFINITELY have an understudy - and that they would go on in the role at least once a week, maybe more if they thought time off for the star was needed. It would not be her decision to make about that.

The one thing that I am loving about the show being in NY setting now, is that we are getting more adult storylines and also the songs aren't as 'popular' that being in the top 20 or whatever of the charts.  
I am a total theatre geek, and love music ranging from the 50's to the 90's - so the songs that they are covering now. Definitely my sort of style.  
However I must say, that I loved Amber's song 'Colorblind' last week and look forward to her releasing more music soon. (Have all the Glee peoples music outside the show!)

And I will be downloading the new ep in about 4 hours time - and are trying to refrain from reading too many spoilers for it.

Anyway enough from me,  
thanks for reading once again and I will be back soon.  
KJ xoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_  
_Once again thanks for the reviews and also the faves/follows on this story._  
_The continuing support you are all giving me on this, is just amazing._  
_This chapter is up a little earlier then normal, because since I can't give you all easter __eggs for your wonderful support, I can give you another chapter!_  
_And I will also try and get the next chapter up by the normal Tuesday update - so you will __get two chapters in one week!_  
_I can also promise you that there will be a great Puckleberry moment soon; it won't be this __chapter, but it is leading up to it._

_One of the problems I have though when writing, is not that I don't have the ideas; it's __that I have them out of context with one another. Because I have written down each __chapters outline, and a brief description of what is to happen - I have a multitude of __ideas running through my head for each of them. So this morning, saw me writing chapter 35 - __even though I really haven't written much past chapter 11, except for a few bits here and __there when I have been struck by a great piece of dialogue that I just have to note down. _  
_However chapter 35 is also a pretty big moment in the story, although I am not going to __give any hints yet as to what that is, because it will wreak the whole surprise element __that I am going for!_

_Thankfully (and not thankfully in a way, because it means I don't have much money) I am not __working at the moment. It's not that I am not trying to find work, it's just the __Australian job market at the moment is such a tough one, with so many jobs going overseas __and people locally getting made redundant, that there are double the amount of people going __for jobs, and I sometimes feel as if people are given jobs because they know someone, and __not because they are the best suited for the job._  
_However all this free time that I have, when I am not on the internet looking for jobs or __out pounding the pavements; means I do have a lot of time to write and this is why I can __hopefully get at least one chapter out per week, at least until I find work._

_So anyway enjoy this next chapter - and like I said, there will be a Puckleberry moment __soon that I'm sure you will all enjoy._

_Until next time, you know what to do._  
_Love always KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8 –

Saturday evening, the 6 friends were sitting in Mikki and Rachel's apartment eating pizza and watching a basketball game on the television.

"You know I really never understood sports" said Rachel, as they sat there.

"So that's why you never tried out for the cheerleading squad at McKinley?" asked Puck, looking at her.

Rachel looked at him. "Well that, and I didn't particularly fancy yelling on the sidelines and losing my voice for singing".

"I did it" said Mikki.

"Yes, but you have always been incredibly loud. Rach was much more demure as a teenage and I am sure she would have looked amazing in a cheerleading outfit if she had decided to be one" said Puck.

Rachel blushed as Puck put down his bottle of beer.

"Just going to the bathroom, watch my phone for me" said Puck, standing up and walking over to the bathroom, and going in and closing the door behind him.

"So basically you've been loud your whole entire life" said Sam, looking at Mikki.

"Yep, no point in me changing now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

The others laughed also as Puck's cell phone started to ring.

Mikki glanced at it and picked it up and saw the display read 'DANI' on it.

"Hello" she said, answering the phone.

"Oh who's this?" asked Dani on the other end.

"Mikki, Puck's cousin" she replied.

"Oh is he there?" asked Dani, as Puck came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, hang on" said Mikki.

"Dani, for you" said Mikki, holding the phone out to Puck.

"Really?" asked Puck.

Mikki nodded and Puck took the phone from her.

"Hey Dani" he said.

Dani said something on the other end and the others looked at him.

"Does this mean Santana is about to have her baby?" asked Brittany.

"Okay, yeah I'll be there" said Puck to Dani on the phone.

"I think so" said Blaine.

"Yeah, see you soon" said Puck and ended the phone call.

"Santana's water broke, so she and Dani are heading into the hospital now" said Puck, looking at his friends.

"Dude, that's awesome. You're about to become a dad" said Sam.

"Yeah, scary also" replied Puck.

"So we'll see you soon then, let us know with updates how it's all going, 'kay" said Mikki, standing from the sofa and giving her cousin a hug.

"What, I want you there Mik" he said.

Mikki looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, all of you in fact; you're all going to be playing a part in my kid's life and I want you all there from the start" said Puck.

"Are you bringing us a long to annoy Dani?" asked Blaine.

"In a way, yes. Because if Santana gets to have someone else with her raising our baby, then I get to have you guys. And personally I think I lucked out, because I get five awesome and amazing people compared to her one what I think is annoying person" said Puck.

"Okay, well what are we waiting for, let's go and meet your new baby" said Brittany, and the six of them left the apartment and headed to the hospital. 

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck along with the other five got to the Mount Sinai Hospital and went up to the maternity ward.

Puck went running over to the reception and looked at the nurse on there.

"Hi, I was looking for Santana Lopez, where would I find her?" he asked.

The nurse typed into the computer that she had on the desk.

"Santana Lopez hasn't checked in as yet. I'm sorry sir" she replied.

"That's crazy, she's having a baby" replied Puck.

"I don't have her on file as being here yet sir" said the nurse.

"Well check again" said Puck.

The nurse sighed as checked again and shook her head.

"No Santana Lopez registered as yet" she replied.

Dani and Santana walked into the maternity ward and noticed the others.

"Oh man, all of you" said Santana, when she saw them.

"Lovely to see you as well Tana" said Mikki.

Santana just glared at her.

"Uh Puck, they just got here" said Blaine, going over and tapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"How, what, where were you guys" he said, looking at his ex wife and her girlfriend.

"We stopped at the gift shop on the way, Santana wanted to get the baby something" said Dani.

"You stopped at the gift shop, what are you crazy?" asked Puck.

"Oh shut up Noah" replied Santana, going over to nurse on the desk.

"Hi Santana Lopez, I'm having a baby here and I would appreciate a room right now" she said.

"Umm, okay give me a moment" said the nurse and looked at the computer, as another nurse came over with a wheelchair.

"Mam' here we go" she said.

Santana looked at her. "What I got legs, I can walk. I don't need that crap" she said.

"Santana just sit" said Puck.

Santana looked at him. "You don't give me orders" she replied.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit, get a weight of your feet" said Dani, going over to her girlfriend.

Santana looked at her and sighed. "Fine" she replied and sat down.

"Room 203 is available" she the nurse of the desk looking at the one who had gotten the wheelchair.

"It better be a private one" said Santana, as the nurse started to wheel Santana in that direction and Dani followed.

"Go Puck. We'll be out here" said Mikki.

Puck nodded and headed after Santana, Dani and the nurse.

"So what now?" asked Rachel.

"I guess we wait until she has the baby" said Brittany, and the five of them sat in the waiting room to wait from some news from Puck.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, with Brittany, Sam and Rachel close by

"Oh they're all so adorable" said Mikki, as a lady walked passed holding her newborn baby.

Blaine walked over to them and looked at Mikki. "Never struck you for the mother type"

"I haven't ruled out having kids, I'm only twenty six" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Well what if neither of us are married by the time we're say thirty five, we have a baby together".

Mikki looked at him. "Why won't I be married when I'm thirty five?"

"Hypothetically, if you're not married, what do you say to us having a baby together" said Blaine.

"Okay hypothetically, why won't I be married by then?" asked Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her, as did the others not knowing what to say in regards to the strangeness of the conversation.

"Well, why won't I be?" asked Mikki.

"Okay, okay forget I said anything" said Blaine and went to walk away.

"Good, because a baby with you would be the last thing I would want, even if I was still single then" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her and walked away, not replying.

"How long does it take for a baby to be born" said Sam.

"What you think Santana is just going to go in there and the baby is going to pop right on out?" asked Brittany.

"Well yeah, I mean that's what happens on television. The women scream for a bit and then out comes a baby" said Sam.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel and Brittany.

"Sometimes women can be in labour for over twenty four hours" said Rachel.

"What I thought labour was the part where they had the baby" said Sam.

"No, labour is the whole thing. The contractions, the pushing" said Mikki.

"Man, I am so glad right now that I am not a woman" said Sam.

"Yeah, well hopefully we'll hear something soon" said Brittany, and they continued to wait for the baby to be born. 

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW# 

Santana was in the delivery room, along with Puck and Dani.

"Okay Ms Lopez, you're fully dilated. So on the next contraction I want you to start pushing" said the doctor that was delivering the baby.

Santana nodded and looked at Dani.

"You can do this sweetie" she said, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Yeah" replied Santana.

"A contraction is coming up" said the midwife who was also in the room, looking at the monitor.

"Okay I need a really big push from you" said the doctor.

Santana just nodded and pushed as hard as she could, trying hard to remember to breath also as she pushed through the contraction.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" yelled Santana as she pushed.

"Okay, relax for a moment Santana, you're doing really great" said the doctor.

"Who do you hate sweetie?" asked Dani, pushing some hair from her girlfriend's forehead.

"Him. He's the one who did to me" said Santana glaring at Puck.

"Oh well thanks for the love" replied Puck, looking at her.

"Okay Santana, ready to push again?" asked the doctor.

"No" she replied.

"You can do this, the baby is almost crowning" said the doctor.

Santana nodded and pushed again screaming.

"I fucking hate you Noah Puckerman" she yelled as she pushed.

"Just think sweetie, after this we get to take home a gorgeous little baby, and it will all be worth it" said Dani, rubbing her hand up and down Santana's back as she pushed.

"I don't fucking care about that right now, I want this over with" yelled Santana as she pushed.

Dani looked at Puck and couldn't help but smile at him, both of the not knowing how else to calm Santana in that moment.

"I see the head, you're doing wonderful Santana" said the doctor.

"Hey Noah, what do you see down there?" asked Dani.

"Umm" said Puck going behind the doctor and looking.

"Get the fuck away from there Puckerman" said Santana as she relaxed for a moment.

Puck looked at her and then Dani. "I see a head, my god that's amazing" he said.

"You see them" said Santana, forgetting now where Puck was looking.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I do" he replied.

"Okay Santana, I think one more really big push and you're baby will be here" said the doctor.

Santana nodded.

"Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Santana, as another contraction came and she began to push again.

"Oh there's an arm, and a little hand" said Puck watching the baby as they came out of Santana.

"I am never doing this again" screamed Santana, as the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations everyone it's a boy" said the doctor.

"I have a son" said Puck.

"You do" replied the doctor.

"Is he okay?" asked Santana as she rested back against the pillows.

"He's perfectly fine" replied the doctor.

"Thank god" said Santana.

"You did amazing sweetie, really" said Dani kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Santana looked at her and smiled.

"So which of you two want to cut the umbilical cord?" asked the midwife as she clipped it and held out the scissors.

"You do it Noah, he's your son" said Dani.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Thanks" he replied, taking the scissors from the midwife and cutting where she indicated.

The midwife then took the baby from the doctor and went and wrapped him up in a blanket and took him over to Santana.

"Here we go, your new baby son" she said.

Puck went over to the opposite side Dani was on and the three of them looked at the baby before them.

"He's perfect" said Santana.

"Yeah he really is" said Dani.

"Thank you Santana" said Puck, kissing his ex wife on the top of the head.

"Sure. I reckon we made a pretty handsome little guy" she replied looking at him.

"That you did" said Dani.

"So have we thought of names" said Puck.

"Well Dani and I were talking and we really like the name Jayden" said Santana.

"Jayden" said Puck, looking down at his son.

"Yeah" replied Dani.

"I like it" said Puck, with a nod.

"Did you want to maybe choose the middle name for him?" asked Santana.

"I can do that, you don't have a name that you like with Jayden" said Puck.

"Well yes, but if you have any suggestions we can hear them and see how they go together" said Santana.

Puck looked at her and then Dani and then the little boy.

"Well my grandfather his name was Levi, and I would maybe like to think he's going to grow up to be just as amazing as my Sabba was" said Puck.

"Levi, I like that" said Dani.

Puck looked at her and smiled.

"Jayden Levi Puckerman-Lopez" said Santana.

"It sounds good sweetie" said Dani.

Puck looked at the two of them. "What no Sanchez in the last name?" he asked.

"No, I think two last names are quite enough and besides you were right when you say I really have no biological claim to him" said Dani.

"Thank you" said Puck, smiling at her.

"So what you think huh. We call this one Jayden Levi" said Santana.

"If you're both happy with it, then I am" said Puck.

"I do like it" said Dani.

"Me too. So it's settled. Welcome to the world Jayden Levi Puckerman –Lopez" said Santana, kissing her baby son on the forehead.

"Umm is it okay, if I go and tell the others that he is here now?" asked Puck, looking at Santana.

Santana laughed. "Yes it's fine. Go and get them, bring them in to meet him".

"Thanks" replied Puck, and left the room to go and get the others, giving Santana and Dani a few moments alone with the little boy that the three of them were now going to call their son.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Whilst Santana was in labor, the others were still sitting out in the waiting area.

Mikki sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm going to go and grab a coffee, anyone want one?" she asked.

"No, I'm right thanks" replied Brittany.

"Fine here" said Sam.

"Rach?" asked Mikki.

"No, not keen on the hospital coffee" she replied.

Mikki laughed. "Me neither, but I need a fix" she replied and headed over to the coffee machine with her money.

Nick Duvul was getting a coffee from the machine.

"Hi" said Mikki, when she realised it was him.

Nick turned and looked at her as he grabbed his coffee.

"Mikki, wow hi" he replied.

"Yeah hi" she replied with a laugh.

"What are you doing here on the maternity ward?" he asked.

"Oh um my cousin's ex is having her baby, so we're all here" said Mikki.

Nick nodded.

"What about you, this isn't your department" said Mikki.

"The coffee machine up here is one of the best" replied Nick, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also.

"You look good" said Nick.

"Thanks so do you" replied Mikki, with a smile as Blaine came over to the coffee machine.

"Doctor Dolittle" he said, when he saw Nick.

Nick looked at him as did Mikki.

"It's Duvul" replied Nick.

"Well it does kind of sound the same" said Blaine as he put some money into the machine and selected the coffee he wanted.

"Right" replied Nick and looked at Mikki. "It was great to see you again Mikki".

"Yeah you too" she replied.

"I'll see you around maybe" said Nick.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

Nick nodded. "Bye" he said.

"Bye" replied Mikki and Nick walked off.

Blaine looked at her as he grabbed his coffee.

"That guy is such a douche" said Blaine.

"Excuse me" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Well he is, and I really hope you never have kids with someone like him" said Blaine.

"Thanks for your concern in what is my lack of love life at the moment Blaine, but I will date whoever I want to and who I chose to have kids with, is not going to be your decision" said Mikki and headed back over to the others.

Blaine followed her. "Well just know the offer from before it still stands" he said as they both sat down.

Mikki just looked at him and Puck came running out into the waiting room.

"Guys, guys. I have a son" he said.

The others stood up and looked at him.

"Dude that's awesome" said Sam.

"Congrats man" said Blaine.

"Ohhh cute" said Brittany.

"That's so great Noah" said Rachel.

"Yeah, how much did Santana curse" said Mikki.

Puck looked at each of his friends and then Mikki. "Yeah not going there" he replied with a laugh.

"So can we see him?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, of course. This way" said Puck, leading them down the corridor to where Santana's room was.

He opened the door, and Santana was sitting on her bed, with Dani next to her, nursing the baby boy.

"These guys wanted to say hi" said Puck, going over to his ex wife.

Santana looked at him and nodded.

"Wow, first time Santana has seen us and not come up with a smart remark" said Blaine.

"Oh shut it hobbit" she replied.

"And there it is" said Blaine and Puck took the baby from Santana and went over to his friends.

"Guys, I want you to meet Jayden Levi Puckerman-Lopez" said Puck.

"He's adorable" said Mikki.

"Yeah, he really is. He looks like you" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Yeah he kind of does a bit" he replied.

"You and Santana really did make an amazing baby" said Sam.

"Well of course, because hello I'm freaking hot" said Santana from over on the bed.

"That you are babe" said Dani, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah can you two keep that sappy stuff to a minimum whilst my friends are here" said Puck, looking at her.

"Well some of them were kind of my friends at one point as well" said Santana.

"We tolerated you for the sake of Puck, never really did like you" said Mikki.

"Yeah well ditto you" replied Santana, glaring at her.

"Can I hold him Puck?" asked Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "Yeah, sure of course" he replied and gently handed Jayden over to Mikki.

"Don't you dare drop him" said Santana.

Mikki glared at her and then looked down at Jayden.

"Hey, aren't you just the most adorable little man ever" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I think you're going to have a real heartbreaker here when he gets older" said Blaine, holding one of his fingers out to the little boy as Mikki held him.

"Well if his dad is anything to go by, then definitely yes" said Mikki with a laugh and handed him back to Puck.

"Does anyone else want to have a hold now?" asked Puck.

"No, we can have heaps of cuddles with him later, let Santana have some time with him" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and nodded and went back over to Santana, handing Jayden back to her.

"We'll let you get some rest Santana" said Brittany looking over at her.

"Thank you, all of you really. It's nice that you could be here" said Santana.

"I might stay a bit longer, if that's okay" said Puck, looking at his ex wife.

"Yeah of course" replied Santana.

"Call me later okay" said Mikki, looking at her cousin.

"Yeah, I will. Bye guys, and thanks" said Puck, looking at her and also his friends.

"Sure man, we'll see you later" said Blaine.

"Bye Puck" said Sam.

"Yeah later guys" replied Puck.

The others left the room quietly and Puck went over to the bed and sat on the other side of Santana, and along with her and Dani, got to know the little boy that was now a part of all their lives a little more.

* * *

_End Note -  
And there you have - one hurdle over in the story and that is make Puck a father (and believe me when I say that this is just the start of the many that the story will have!)  
I do promise you that the next chapter will be up by Tuesday evening (my time)._

_Until then, thank you all so much for reading!  
Love to you all, KJ xoxoxo  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - Once again thank you, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter.  
And as promised here is the update (Tuesday my time in Australia!) for you all._  
_This is probably the chapter that most of you have been waiting for - and if it were a tv show, this would be where I'd be ending season 1. ;)  
But don't worry there is still plenty more to this story - and I in fact had some new ideas for it last night/this morning...and also an idea for another story! (I swear my brain never quits thinking up crazy ideas!)  
_

_There are a couple of flashback scenes in this and they are in italics.  
_

_I guess there is nothing else really to say - except enjoy and you know the drill at the end! REVIEW!_

_Love always, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9 –

A month later after Santana had had Jayden. Rachel and Mikki were heading up the stairs of their apartment block having met after work to grab some groceries that they needed.  
Mikki got her keys out of her handbag and opened their apartment door and the two of them walked inside, putting the bags of groceries on the table.

"I'm just going to go and take my shoes off" said Mikki.

"Yeah sure" replied Rachel and Mikki headed into her bedroom.

Rachel started unpacking the groceries and Sam came into the apartment.

"Oh good one of you are home" he said.

"Actually, we both are" said Rachel.

"Right, well some parcels came for here today and I got them off the UPS guy" said Sam.

"Are you stealing my parcels, Evans" said Mikki as she came out of her bedroom, having changed out of her work clothes into a pair of yoga pants and loose fitting top whilst in there.

"No, I am not stealing your parcels. However I am saving you a trip down to the depot to get them" said Sam.

Mikki laughed. "Well where are they then?".

Sam laughed. "In my apartment, I'll go get them" replied Sam, and walked back out.

"Thanks" said Mikki and went over to Rachel, where she was putting away some of the groceries.

"So what are the parcels?" she asked as they put more stuff away.

"Umm, just stuff" replied Mikki, as Sam and also Blaine came into the apartment, both carrying parcels.

"I'm guessing one of them has bricks in it, because it's really freaking heavy" said Blaine as he put a box and also packing bags down on the counter.

"Maybe they do" replied Mikki, with a laugh and went over to the parcels to see where they were from.

"Yeah, well I am totally guessing you have an online shopping addiction" said Blaine.

"Close eBay" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hey, I wouldn't knock eBay, I've found some awesome collector items on there" said Sam.

"And yet, you don't buy groceries" said Blaine, looking at his roommate.

"Ohh, this one is from my mom and dad" said Mikki, looking at one of the medium size boxes that Sam had carried in.

She went and got a knife out of the kitchen drawer and cut through the tape holding the box closed and opened it.

The first she saw was an envelope addressed to her on the top of the pile of stuff that was in the box, which was encased in plastic.

Mikki grabbed the envelope and took out of the piece of paper that was inside and read it out loud.

"Dear Mikki. Here are some things that we got for Jayden, if you could please pass them on to Noah for us then it would be very much appreciated.  
Also as well there are a few DVD's in here that your father found when he was cleaning out the study.  
I believe that they are from when you were in high school and thought that maybe you might like to see them again.I hope you and all the others in New York are well, and hopefully we will get to see you and also Noah and little Jayden, either at Thanksgiving or Christmas.  
Love to you, Mom.

Mikki looked inside the box more, and took out the bag that clearly was baby clothes and placed it on the bench. She then reached into the box and grabbed out the DVD cases that were also in there.

"Any of these sex videos" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him as did Blaine and Rachel.

"No, and even if they were, do you really think I'd be leaving them at home where my parents could possibly see them" said Mikki.

"You're right, guess not" he replied, with a laugh.

"Dude, that's so gross" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, as Mikki went and opened the box that Blaine had said he thought contained bricks.

"So what is in that" he asked.

Mikki looked at him and grabbed a book out of it; a children's Golden Book featuring characters from Sesame Street.

"Okay isn't that a little young for you?" asked Blaine.

"They're not for me, they're for Puck, well Jay actually. I saw them on eBay and I remember that I had them as a kid and I thought that they would be good for Puck to read to his son when he's got him" said Mikki.

"That's really sweet" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "Yeah well I wasn't going to give him the books I had at home to read, because they are mine and I would be wanting them for any children I may have in the future, and when I saw these lot on there, it was like big score".

"I use to freakin' love these as a kid and I would also read them to Stevie and Stacie when they were growing up" said Sam, grabbing one of the books from the box.

"Elmo, awesome" said Sam, looking at the book, as Blaine also looked at the books and pulled out a random one from somewhere in the middle.

"No way Aladdin, I love this movie" said Blaine, opening the book and smiling.

"Yeah, well put them back there for Puck" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Sam, putting the book back.

However Blaine didn't and walked over to the sofa still holding the book.

"Umm excuse me Anderson, the book" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I just want to read it first though" said Blaine, sitting down.

"Oh my god, you're a huge freaking kid" said Mikki with a laugh.

"When it comes to the older Disney movies, yeah I am" replied Blaine, as he started to read the book.

Mikki looked at the others and shook her head and Sam and Rachel laughed.

"So what other stuff have you got here?" asked Sam, looking at the remaining parcels.

"Well guessing the softer packages, they contain clothes. There was this woman in Connecticut who was selling off a lot of her old baby clothes, some never even worn. So that was a huge score" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Why would people buy stuff and not wear it or have someone wear it" said Rachel.

"Maybe the kid out grew it before they got a chance too" said Mikki.

"True" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"And this I think are some DVD's that I found on there really cheap" said Mikki.

"Really" said Sam, with a smile.

Mikki looked at him. "And no stop giving that look, they are not that type of DVD" said Mikki.

Sam just smiled at her.

"Look if you don't believe me" said Mikki.

San took the parcel from her and opened it.

"Merlin, really" he said, when he saw the tv show that it was.

"Yes I happened to like that show" said Mikki.

"That is so sad" said Sam.

"This coming from the guy who can recite Avatar word for word" said Mikki.

"Hey that's an awesome movie" said Sam.

"No, really it's not" replied Rachel, who had been made to watch it by Sam, when she was laid up with her ankle injury a few months ago.

"Hello" said Puck as he walked into the apartment with Jayden in the baby carrier that he had gotten when he had purchased the stroller.

"Hey" said Mikki, looking at him, and going over to him and taking Jayden's carrier.

Puck looked at the boxes and packing bags on the table and counter.

"Have you been shopping online again" he said, looking at his cousin.

"Why yes I have, and the majority of stuff is for this little cutie" said Mikki, taking Jayden out of his carrier.

Puck looked at his cousin and laughed

"That's right, it's for you my handsome little man" said Mikki.

Puck sighed and looked in the box of books that Mikki had gotten.

"Golden Books, really" he said.

"Uh huh, and Blaine has stolen one as well, so make sure you get it back off him" said Mikki.

"Really Anderson, how old are you?" asked Puck, looking over at his friend.

Blaine didn't respond instead just chose to give him the finger.

Puck shook his head and looked to Mikki, who was clearly doting on his son.

"Thanks Mik, this is really awesome of you" he said.

"Not a problem" she replied, peppering kisses over Jayden's face.

"How much I owe you?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Nothing, it's cool. My present to this one".

"Thanks" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah and there is also some stuff there from my mom for you, well for Jay, but you get what I mean" said Mikki.

"Cool, I'll have to call Aunt Midge and thank her" said Puck, as he got a bottle of milk out of the bag that he had for Jayden.

"Okay, if I warm this for Jay?" he asked.

"Yeah of course" replied Mikki.

"I can do that for you" said Rachel, going over to him and going to take the bottle from him.

"Oh it's fine Rach, I got it" he replied.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Let your friends help you, once in a while Puck" she said, with a laugh.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Sure thanks. Just put it in some hot water for about two minutes to warm it".

"Okay" replied Rachel, taking the bottle that Puck held out to her and going over to the kettle and boiling it.

"I come bearing a lot of pizzas, you all better be hungry" said Brittany, entering the apartment.

"Definitely" replied Sam, going and taking them from her and walking over to the coffee table with them and placing them down.

Rachel poured some hot water from the kettle into a jug and placed the bottle for Jayden into it.

"Did you get a vegetarian one?" she asked, looking over at Brittany.

"Really Rachey, do you have to ask that every time we get pizza. We know by now and I'm sure they know down the pizza place, that we always get a small vegetarian for you" replied Brittany, with a laugh.

"I was just checking" replied Rachel with a laugh.

Brittany shook her head. "So Mikki's been on eBay again?" she asked.

"How'd you guess" said Mikki with a laugh.

"The number of parcels here, kind of a giveaway" replied Brittany with a smile and Mikki nodded.

Rachel got the bottle of formula out of the water that she had placed it in, as Brittany went over to where Sam and the others were.

"Umm how do you know if this is the right temperature?" she asked.

"Here" replied Puck, going over to her and taking to bottle from her and testing it on the back side of his wrist to see how hot it was.

Rachel looked at him.

"The skin on the back of your wrist is quite sensitive due to the number of blood vessels there and is a really good indicator for testing" said Puck, looking at her.

Rachel nodded.

"And it's perfect" he replied, smiling at her.

"Good, that's good" she replied, going over to sofa and sitting next to Blaine and looking at him with a laugh as he read the children's book.

"Okay buddy, I know you totally love your Aunty Mikki. But I think your dad has something for you" said Mikki, going over to Puck and giving him back Jayden.

"Thanks" replied Puck, with a laugh and took his son, giving him the bottle of formula.

Mikki went into the kitchen area and grabbed some serviettes and then headed over to the others and Puck headed into the living area and sat in the one of the arm chairs so he could feed Jayden.

"Vegie pizza for Rachey" said Brittany, handing her over the smaller box.

"Thank you" she replied.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?" asked Mikki, looking over at Puck as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Nothing much, just going to hang out with this little guy at home" replied Puck.

"Can we take him shopping?" asked Brittany.

Puck looked at her. "And why do you want to take him shopping?" he asked.

"Because want to buy him some cool clothes and also see people gush over how cute he is" said Brittany with a laugh.

Puck laughed. "Sure, it's not like he hasn't got enough clothes already. But why not".

"Well you don't have to keep all those clothes I got at your place, you can give some to Santana and Dani for him, I don't mind that" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her nodded. "Yeah that might be an idea, it will certainly help them out a bit as well" he replied.

"So can we take him shopping?" asked Brittany.

Puck looked at her. "Yes Britts, you can take him shopping".

"Awesome, girls day with cute baby" said Brittany.

The others all laughed.

"Three hours though, tops. I want to actually spend some time with my son whilst I have him as well" said Puck.

"Promise, we will only have a few hours" said Mikki.

"Exactly, and we will find some amazing things for him" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah see that's what I'm scared of, and that's how much is this going to cost me" said Puck.

They all laughed and continued to sit around eating their pizza, talking with one another, and also fussing over little Jayden.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sunday evening, Puck had dropped Jayden back around to Santana and Dani's place and then headed over to Mikki and Rachel's apartment with the Chinese food that Mikki had ordered and he collected for them.

The six of them were sitting around the living area, eating their food and just casually talking.

"I'm kind of curious to see what's on those DVD's your mom sent to you" said Rachel.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them" said Mikki.

"Uhh, what DVD's that Aunt Midge sent?" asked Puck.

"Not sure really, mom just said dad found them and that there apparently from when I was in high school and she thought I might like to see them again" said Mikki.

"Cool. Go get them and we can watch them" said Puck.

Mikki shook her head. "Yeah, not when the others are here, just when it's you, Rach and I" she replied.

"Why are you embarrassed we will see what you looked like in high school" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"No of course not" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Come on Mik, let these guys see them, it will be good for a laugh" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and sighed. "Fine" she said, putting her container of takeaway on the table and standing from the sofa and heading into her room where she had put the DVD's.

"So you were a senior when Rachel and Mikki were what juniors?" asked Sam, looking at Puck.

"Yep, one year older than them" replied Puck as Mikki returned to the living area.

"Which means they probably don't have much of you in them" said Mikki, as she went over to the DVD player, and opened one of the cases, and saw the disc said Prom and Nationals.

She closed up the tray of the DVD player and grabbed the remote and went sat back on the sofa.

"So what exactly is this dvd of?" asked Brittany, as Mikki pressed play.

"All it says is, Prom and Nationals on it" she replied as the DVD started.

"Maybe it's our senior year" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Oh man that would be a laugh to see again" replied Mikki, grabbing the container of chinese food that she had before, as the DVD started to play and they all turned their attention to the TV.

_Eric Kapowski opened the door. Mikki's prom date, Artie was standing on the other side. _

_"Arthur" said Eric, with a laugh._

_Artie laughed. "Hey Mr K, how's it going" he said, walking in._

_"It's all good" replied Artie._

_Eric nodded. "Girls" he yelled up the stairs. _

_Screaming could be heard from upstairs. "Oh god they're here" _

_Mikki came down the stairs first._

_"Wow, you look so amazing" said Artie._

_"Thanks" replied Mikki, noticing that it was in fact only Artie in her the foyer of her parent's house, as Rachel descended down the stairs._

_She looked at Artie and Mikki and realised that her date for the evening wasn't there._

_"Where's Finn?" she asked._

_"Umm, he's ummm..." stuttered Artie._

_"Artie" said Mikki, looking at him._

_"He rang me just before I was leaving my house and told me he didn't want to do prom" said Artie, quickly._

_"Oh my god" said Mikki._

_"He bailed on me" said Rachel, as tears started to well in her eyes._

_"Well yeah, but you can go with me and Mikki. So it's not like you don't get to go" said Artie, looking at her._

_"I can't go with another person's date to prom" said Rachel and went running back up the stairs. _

_Mikki looked at her friend as she went running up the stairs, and then at Artie._

_"Do something. Get Finn here or I don't know organise something. Because if Rach doesn't go, I'm not going" said Mikki, and ran up the stairs to comfort Rachel._

_Artie walked off from view, muttering something about killing Finn._

_"Midge we got to do something" said Eric._

_"Yeah, I think I might have an idea. Poor girl can't not go to her senior prom" said Midge._

_"What is it?" asked Eric._

_"Turn off the camera for a bit" replied Midge._

The footage stopped at that point, and then returned a period of time later.

_Mikki and Rachel, were at the bottom of the stairs, along with Artie and Finn._

_"I'm sorry Rachel. Forgive my momentary lapse in judgement" said Finn._

_"Sure" she replied with a small smile. _

_"Awesome" said Finn._

_"Okay you four, let me just get one photo" said Eric._

_"Dad" whined Mikki as they obediently posed for a photo as Midge filmed._

_"Okay have fun" said Midge._

_"We will" replied Artie, as Mikki opened the front door and saw Puck standing on the other side with a small bunch of flowers._

_"Oh hey cous" she said._

_"Hey" he replied, and then noticed that there were indeed now four people present, instead of the three that Midge had told him about when she had rang._

_"Puck, hey. How's it going man" said Artie. _

_"Good, yeah" he replied, looking at Finn and then Rachel._

_"Good to know man, see you around huh" said Finn, giving him a quick punch in the arm._

_"Bye Noah, nice to see you again" said Rachel. _

_"Yeah, you too" he replied, as the four high schoolers left and looked towards his aunt and uncle._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, Finn only just got here and I honestly didn't think you'd get here before then" came Midge's voice from behind the video camera._

_"Oh it's fine Aunt Midge. Didn't really want to hang out with a bunch of high school kids anyway" said Puck._

_"Gees, Midge turn the camera off" said Eric, and the video ended._

"I'm just going to go" said Puck standing from where he was sitting, noticing the bewildered looks, except for Mikki who stopped the disc, everyone was giving him.

He walked over to the door and went to leave.

"Noah, wait" said Rachel, standing from the sofa.

"What Rachel?" he asked, turning back as she walked over.

"Did you come to take me to my prom that night?" she asked.

Puck looked at her. "It was nothing, I was only doing it because Aunt Midge rang and asked me too" he replied.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, kissing him on the cheek.

Puck looked at her. "It wasn't anything, I mean I was only going with you because Aunt Midge said it made me a bad Jew if I didn't".

"You're not a bad Jew, Noah. In fact you are far from it" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Rachel" he replied and went to open the door of the apartment so he could leave.

Rachel however grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Puck looked at her and Rachel placed her other hand on the side of his face and then kissed him.

Mikki, Blaine, Sam and Brittany looked at her in shock as she initiated the kiss, and then at one another, not really believing what they were seeing before them.

"Did you want to go and grab a coffee?" asked Rachel, breaking away from the kiss.

Puck looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Sure, yeah that would be great".

Rachel smiled at him and Puck opened the door.

"See you guys later" said Puck, taking Rachel's hand in his.

"Yeah, see you man" said Sam.

Rachel and Puck left the apartment and the others remaining looked at one another.

"Okay what the hell was that" said Brittany.

"Yeah, and why don't you seemed fazed about this Mikki. It's your cousin and your best friend" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Well firstly I think they're probably actually good for one another, and second. I kind of already knew about the prom thing" she replied.

"You knew about it" said Sam.

Mikki nodded.

"How long have you known?" asked Brittany.

"Not long, only since Rachel moved here" said Mikki.

"Puck said something to you" said Blaine.

"He told me when he was trying to get me to shut up ranting at him that night, when he sang Sweet Caroline at the coffee shop just after Rachel moved in with me" said Mikki.

"When you dragged him out of the coffee shop and yelled at him" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah and he told me what happened that night".

_"Mikayla, what the hell" said Puck as she dragged him out of the coffee shop into the street out front._

_"I should be asking you the same question" said Mikki._

_"I just sang a song, gees woman calm down will you" said Puck._

_Mikki looked at him. "Just a song"._

_"Yes, you know words with music to them" said Puck._

_"Oh don't go getting smart with me" replied Mikki._

_Puck looked at her._

_"This ones for you Rach. My god you have no clue" said Mikki._

_"No clue as to what?" asked Puck._

_"When we were in high school, Rachel had a small crush on you" said Mikki._

_"Yeah, I knew that. I mean it was kind of obvious when I was a senior especially and the way she use to look at me" said Puck._

_"Okay. Well don't you think it's a little unfair to be leading her on with a song, when she has just gone through a bad breakup" said Mikki._

_"I wasn't leading her on" replied Puck._

_Mikki looked at him and Puck sighed._

_"Do you remember the night of your senior prom?" asked Puck._

_"Yeah of course" replied Mikki._

_Puck nodded. "Right, and how that jerk of a quarterback Finn Hudson, who took her to prom, almost didn't" said Puck._

_"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod._

_"Remember how I got there just as you were leaving" said Puck_

_"Yeah, but you were there to see my mom and dad" replied Mikki._

_Puck shook his head. "Your mom rang me and asked me if I could take Rachel to prom, since her date had bailed on her"._

_Mikki looked at her cousin in somewhat shock._

_"Take her to prom" said Mikki._

_Puck nodded. "Yeah" he replied._

_"Okay why?" asked Mikki. _

_"Why what?" asked Puck._

_"Why would you even consider taking Rachel to prom?" asked Mikki._

_"Well firstly Aunt Midge said I would be a bad Jew if I didn't" said Puck._

_"That coming from the mother of a bad catholic, okay" said Mikki. _

_Puck laughed. "Yeah, and well I always thought Rachel was kind of cute"._

_"Kind of cute" said Mikki._

_Puck sighed. "I liked her okay. And I thought maybe if I took her to prom I could tell her that and I don't know"._

_"You thought that you would maybe get together and live happily ever after and have lots of Jewish babies together" said Mikki._

_"Yeah, maybe. She would have been a lot better choice than Santana that's for sure. And Ma would have approved" said Puck._

_"You're an idiot" said Mikki._

_"Excuse me" said Puck._

_"An idiot, god" said Mikki, hitting him on the side of the head._

_"Hey oww" said Puck._

_"Don't you ever mention this to Rachel, ever" said Mikki, and went to head back inside._

_"Why not?" asked Puck, going to follow her. _

_Mikki turned and looked at him._

_"Because right now, she is really vulnerable, especially after this whole thing with that jerk Jesse. And I don't think jumping into another relationship for her or even you, who for the record is only just divorced with a kid on a way with a woman who is now a lesbian, is the smartest of things" said Mikki, and opened the door and went back into the coffee shop._

_"Fine, I won't say anything" he replied. _

"So Puck liked Rachel kind of back in high school" said Blaine, when Mikki finished describing to the three of them what was said that night.

"Well I don't know if it was an actual like, in the way Rach clearly did. But he was a lot nicer to her when he was a senior then some of the guys there" replied Mikki.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"Well firstly Finn only took Rachel to the senior prom, because Artie my boyfriend was on the football team with him. And when I told him that Rach didn't have a date for it, he suggested to Finn that he ask her, since he was kind of concerned that I wouldn't go along either, if my best friend didn't" said Mikki.

"So it was sort of a pity date then" said Brittany.

"Well yes and no. Finn wasn't that bad a guy, he just wasn't the brightest of teenagers" said Mikki.

"He was a dumb arse" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Pretty much".

"So Rach wasn't popular then" said Sam.

Mikki shook her head.

"Some of the footballers didn't think being in Glee club was particularly cool and that. It was okay that I was a part of it, because I was also a cheerleader, but Rachel wasn't interested in that sort of stuff and she really only loved being a part of Glee. And when Puck joined in his junior year, some of the footballers who thought singing and dancing around wasn't cool, started getting a little mean. But Puck didn't care what anyone thought of him so he continued to do it, and even managed to get a few other kids from different cliques to join, when it became evident that you could be who you wanted to be, and stuff what anyone else thought" said Mikki.

"Kind of know that from college, he never gave a shit if someone thought something about him, as long as he was doing what he wanted" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Right, anyway. Some of the footballers who didn't think Glee was cool though, and not Artie for the record, he was also in it. But some of the others would give the club members facial slushies" said Mikki.

"Facial slushies?" asked Brittany.

"Is that some weird sex thing?" asked Sam.

Mikki laughed. "No, it's an ice cold slushie in the face. Not pleasant, let me tell you".

"You received one" said Blaine.

"Not as many as Rachel did, since I was a cheerleader and Puck threatened to bash in the heads of anyone who did that to me" said Mikki. "But yeah I got them" she continued.

"That sounds really unpleasant" said Brittany.

"It is, and probably a reason as to why I have to wear glasses now for reading, when in high school I didn't" said Mikki.

"Or it could be due to the fact that you're old" said Blaine.

"I'm sorry, and who's the oldest in this room" said Mikki.

"Well actually that would be me, and for the record I have perfect vision" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Same here, no glasses, unlike the hobbit and mouse" said Sam.

Mikki glared at him as did Blaine.

"Okay but getting back to Puck and Rachey" said Brittany.

"Yeah, does this mean that they're together now?" asked Sam.

"I guess we'll find out sooner enough, when they come back. Because if they don't think I am giving them a grilling about this, they don't know me very well at all" said Mikki.

The others laughed and then continued to watch the other stuff that was on the DVD that Mikki had received from her parents.

* * *

_End Note:_

_So there you have it - Puckleberry is on! And knowing where this story is going, I can tell you there are some good story lines coming up, not just involving Puck and Rachel, but also the others as well._  
_Sorry if I made Finn come off as a jerk - but it was kind of essential for the story to get to the place it needs to be. And obviously in this story, Artie is not in a wheelchair since it does say he 'walked' and not 'wheeled'._  
_Also I haven't made the decision yet as to whether Finn is alive or not in this in the future - that is one thing that I haven't fully concluded in my head for this._

_As for the part where Mikki is quite clearly an eBay addict - that's actually based on me! I am very much an eBay addict and love buying and also selling stuff on there! :) The part where she scored an old lot of Disney/Sesame Street Golden Books - is based on something I did in real life. _  
_I was working in child care (I have qualifications in this, but left the industry because I find it to be strict and regulated and also they are coming up with some ridiculous concepts now - when I think a child should be having fun and not so much structure at a young age) and went on a mad book buying spree on eBay. And even though I am not working in the industry now, I kept most of the books I bought - especially Disney &amp; Sesame Street ones, just because they are totally awesome books and I personally like to read them myself!_  
_So that little quirk of Mikki's is actually my quirk - I admit I am an eBay addict!_  
_(And maybe just maybe, a lot of my friends in real life, comment to me - that Mikki is completely based on me - and well in ways yes, she probably is, but not entirely!)_

_Anyway, once again thanks for reading._  
_I will have the next chapter up soon._  
_It is 90% finished and I just have to do some fine tuning on it._  
_So until then, _  
_lots of love, KJ xoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Thanks again for all the love and reviews on the previous chapter._  
_Puckleberry is of now indeed on!_  
_I know now exactly how many chapters there are for this story - and have made notes on the final scene, so I know how that will play out._  
_I have also managed to insert at some point virtually every character from the Glee world, whether in the show they were a large or small one._  
_There is though two at the moment, that I cannot place and that is Rory and Joe. So if anyone has any suggestions on where maybe they can be used, then it will be interesting to hear from you._  
_Since I now know pretty much what is going to be happening in each chapter - there may be 2 updates a week, depending how fast I can get the brain to connect with the fingers on the keys of my computer and get the ideas out._  
_So yes, this is another update - two in one week, and I know you all love me for it!_

_In this chapter I take a time jump - as I have previously mentioned there will be some of these over the course of the story just so I don't have to write pointless story lines that really don't get the story anywhere._  
_We are also going to be seeing a few more characters from Glee introduced in this chapter, and I hope you like how I have used them all._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and it's a kind of long one. But all that happens here, I needed to happen in this one, to make the next one what it is._

_So from here you all know what to do,_  
_KJ xx_

* * *

Chapter 10.

Three months quickly passed and Rachel and Puck were now very happily dating. Rachel was still working at NYADA teaching, however the added confidence that she had gotten in her life by having great friends and a new boyfriend, she was also now more actively on the lookout for any Broadway roles that she might be able to do, whether it was in the chorus or as a lead.

She headed to the coffee shop, Friday after work to meet Puck like she did every day and walked inside. Puck was sitting on the sofa, Jayden's stroller next to it, and had the carrier part out and that stitting on the coffee table.

"Hi" said Rachel, going over to him and sitting on the sofa.

"Hey my gorgeous princess" said Puck, with a smile and kissed her.

Rachel smiled and kissed him also.

"You got Jay already" said Rachel.

"Yep, I finished work early, so I went and picked him up from the day care and we've been hanging out" said Puck.

"Well I'm sure he loves getting time with his dad" said Rachel.

"That he does, and also his fave Aunty, Aunty Rachel" said Puck, getting Jayden out of his carrier.

"Yes, don't tell Mikki that you said that because I think she's already claimed that she is going to be the fave aunty" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yes, well we will see what this little guy says about that when he is older and just who his fave aunty is. Isn't that right my handsome guy" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Jay, look at you all handsome just like your dad" said Rachel.

Jayden reached out his hand to her to try and grasp it.

"See definitely fave aunty" said Puck, handing Jayden over to Rachel.

Rachel laughed taking him from her boyfriend, and Puck put his arm around her shoulder.

"So anything exciting happen today?" asked Puck.

"Actually yeah, something good maybe" replied Rachel, as she let Jayden hold her fingers with his hand.

"What's that?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at him.

"I got a call from my agent whilst I was teaching class, and they left me a message asking me to ring them. So I did, and well it turns out they are going to be putting Funny Girl back on Broadway, and thought maybe I would like to go for the lead role of Fanny Brice" said Rachel.

"Rach that's incredible. Please tell me you told them you'd try out" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Definitely want to audition. I mean Barbra is one of my biggest idols and to play a role she made famous, it would be a dream come true" said Rachel.

"And Funny Girl, that's a kind of Jewish musical as well right. Cause I know my mom has it on DVD at home and she made me watch it with her once" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, it's about a Jewish American woman".

"Well you my gorgeous Jewish American princess are indeed perfect for the role and they should just stop searching for their lead" said Puck, kissing her.

"Noah" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well what can I say I want to see my girlfriend up there on stage, where she so rightly belongs" said Puck, looking down at Jayden who Rachel was holding.

"And see look Jay totally agrees, he's smiling at the thought" said Puck.

"I think that's more to do with the fact that he has just filled his diaper" said Rachel, scrunching up her face at the now obvious smell.

"Okay, maybe that too" replied Puck taking Jayden from her.

Rachel laughed as he took his son from her.

"I'll go get him cleaned up" said Puck standing and grabbed Jayden's diaper bag from the stroller.

"I'll be here when you get back" said Rachel.

Puck nodded and headed out back to the restrooms.

"Seriously little dude, that isn't the way to impress the ladies" said Puck as he walked away.

Rachel laughed and picked up one of the magazines that were on the table.

"Can I get you something Rach?" asked Kurt, coming over to the table.

"The usual" she replied.

"Sure" he replied and went back over to the counter.

Blaine, Sam and Brittany came into the coffee shop, talking with one another and headed over to the sofa.

"Hey Rach" said Blaine, sitting down in the arm chair closet to the counter and Brittany sat on the sofa next to Rachel and Sam in the other arm chair.

"Rachey, hi" said Brittany, giving her friend a hug.

Rachel laughed and gave her a hug back. "Hey Britts" she replied.

"Guessing Puck is here as well" said Blaine, noticing the stroller and carrier.

"Yeah he just had to go and change Jay" replied Rachel, as Kurt came over with her coffee.

"The totally fun part of being a parent, smelly diapers" said Sam with a laugh.

"Here you go Rach" he said.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, taking it from him.

"Anything for you guys?" asked Kurt, looking at Blaine, Sam and Brittany.

"No, I'm fine thanks Kurt, I have had way too many cups today" said Blaine.

"Just a normal coffee for me" said Sam.

Kurt nodded and looked at Brittany. "Britts?" he asked.

"Umm maybe an iced chocolate if that is okay" she replied.

"Totally fine" replied Kurt with a nod and he headed back over to the counter as Puck returned.

"Hey guys" he said, as he put the diaper bag back in the stroller and sat down with Jayden.

"So I was thinking maybe you guys would like to finally meet Tina, she has some time off from work and I was hoping we could all meet up here, and I'll bring her by to introduce you all" said Blaine.

"So we finally get to meet this mysterious woman" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Well she works nights doing the hair and make up for Phantom and she also has her own business as well, so she gets pretty busy. Sometimes I don't see her for a few days even" replied Blaine.

"Well we would love to meet the girl who clearly has stolen your heart" said Brittany.

Mikki walked into the coffee shop and stormed over to the others and threw her bag down on the ground, with a loud thud.

"I seriously hate my life" she said, sitting on arm of the chair that Sam was sitting in.

"Why, is everything okay?" asked Puck, looking at his cousin.

"My boss is a complete and utter horrible bitch, and apart from that nothing much else" said Mikki.

"Oh what did she do this time?" asked Brittany.

"Tore up the presentation that the guys and I had done all the work for and told us to start again" said Mikki.

"The Oscar Mayer presentation" said Rachel.

"Yep, apparently none of our ideas were anywhere near that of even a good standard to be presented so she cancelled the meeting and told us to work on it more this entire weekend and Monday she would reschedule the meeting if our work was satisfactory" said Mikki.

"If you're miserable there why keep working there?" asked Brittany.

"Because they have some of the biggest advertising contracts around, and the pay is good, and the rest of the staff really great. It's just the boss who we all hate" said Mikki.

"Well this will cheer you up then, Rachel has some great news" said Puck.

"Ohh, you and Puck are getting married" said Brittany, clapping her hands.

Rachel looked at her as did Puck.

"No, we're not getting married Britt" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it can't possibly be good news, because that would be good news" said Brittany.

"Just let Rach tell you huh, and then you can decide" said Puck.

"Well I have the chance to audition for the lead role in the new Funny Girl musical that's going to be on Broadway soon" said Rachel.

"Rach, that's awesome news" said Mikki.

"Yeah, really Rach, you'd be totally perfect for the role" said Blaine.

"I've never heard of it" said Sam.

"I have the movie on DVD, so we can watch it maybe tomorrow night" said Rachel.

"Have to count me out, Tina has the night off work. So we're going out" said Blaine.

"Won't the street corner miss her though" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her. "That's really mean Mikki".

"I know, I know. You will be out on a date and I will be stressing out about Monday at work. Life is so wonderfully fair" said Mikki.

"Well I'd appreciate if you would keep whatever nasty comments to yourself, especially since I am bringing Tina here tomorrow afternoon to meet you guys" said Blaine.

"Really" said Mikki.

"Yeah, she's been wanting to meet you all for a while now" said Blaine.

"Have to count me out, I am going to be working all weekend, so please give her my apologies" said Mikki.

"Sure, okay" replied Blaine.

"Well maybe we can watch Funny Girl when you're not busy Mik, and you're not out on a date Blaine" said Rachel.

"Maybe next week we can watch then, I'd like it if you are all there" said Rachel.

"Well we do it regardless I think" said Puck.

"Yeah, and if you want to be spending the night in the apartment with Rach, it's okay if Jayden is there as well for the night" said Mikki.

"I wasn't going to be leaving my son on my own, if I did spend the night that's for sure" said Puck.

"Yes, well just know I do not take kindly to people waking me from sleep, so I will be investing in some ear plugs if you so I can't hear cries in the middle of the night" said Mikki.

They all laughed and then sat around talking a little bit more about what they were doing for the weekend and that, before heading back to their own apartments for the evening.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday, Blaine had asked his friends to meet him at the coffee shop around lunch time, so they could finally meet his girlfriend, Tina.

Puck, Rachel, Sam and Brittany were sitting in their usual area, when Blaine came into the coffee shop with her.

Tina, was a little shorter then Blaine and of Asian appearance, and she was wearing a rather interesting outfit consisting of a short purple and black lace dress with fingerless lace gloves, fishnet stockings and high heeled patent leather laced up boots that went just above the ankle, and she also had purple and blue streaks in her black hair.

"Guys this is Tina" said Blaine, going over to his friends.

The four of them that were there looked at Blaine and then Tina, not really sure how to react to the girl who was clearly a lot different than Blaine.

"Hi, lovely to meet you all" said Tina.

"That's Rachel, Puck or Noah actually, but we call him Puck and also Brittany and Sam" said Blaine, pointing to each of his friends.

"Hi" said Rachel.

Tina looked at her and smiled.

"And this little guy asleep is my son with my ex wife now lesbian, Jayden" said Puck.

Tina looked in the stroller at the sleeping little boy.

"He's gorgeous" she said.

"Yeah he's pretty amazing" replied Puck, with a nod.

Tina looked at Blaine. "I'm sure you mentioned another friend when you've spoke about these guys, Nikki".

"Mikki, and she's working today. So she can't be here unfortunately" replied Blaine.

"Oh well I'm sure I'll meet her some other time then" said Tina.

"So take a seat Tina, tell us about yourself" said Sam.

Tina sat down in the arm chair and Blaine grabbed one of the normal wooden chairs from a corner table at sat on that.

"Well I'm from Chicago originally, I'm a hairdresser by trade but can also do makeup and I am currently working on the production of Phantom of the Opera as well as running my own business" said Tina.

"So you must keep really busy, because we know Blaine has said he hardly gets to spend time with you" said Brittany.

"Yeah, and it sucks I can't see my Blainey Days" said Tina, with a pout.

Blaine looked at her, going red in the face.

"So what are you guys planning to do tonight then?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah and do I need to be leaving the apartment?" asked Sam with a smile.

"We're going to go out for dinner and no Sam you don't have to leave our apartment" said Blaine.

"Spending the night at Tina's then?" he asked with a laugh.

"Honestly haven't thought about it" replied Blaine.

Rachel looked at her watch. "I hate to be rude here, but I have to get going" she said.

Blaine looked at her. "That's okay Rach" he replied.

Rachel nodded as she stood up as did Puck. "Yeah, they're letting me a room at NYADA to practice for my audition".

"Really it's not a problem. You're going to knock them dead when you audition" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Damn right she is" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"What are you auditioning for?" asked Tina.

"Oh umm the new revival of Funny Girl" replied Rachel, looking at the girl.

"Oh wow, I heard that they may be putting that back on stage" said Tina.

"Yeah, well Rachey here is auditioning, and we are all convinced she is perfect for the role" said Brittany.

Tina nodded. "Well you do have the whole Jewish look going for you, so definitely agree" replied Tina, with a nod.

"It was lovely to meet you Tina" said Rachel.

"You too, hopefully I will see you around again, and good luck with the audition" said Tina.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, grabbing her bag.

"You off as well Puck?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was going to go and watch my girl here practice and then we were going to go to lunch" replied Puck.

"Sure man" said Blaine.

"Lovely too meet you and your son, even though he is sleeping, as well" said Tina.

Puck looked at her. "You too, look after my Blainers there" he replied with a laugh.

Blaine looked at his best friend and laughed also. "Yeah" he said.

Puck went over to the stroller and looked at his son who was still sleeping and pulled the stroller back so they could leave.

"Bye" said Rachel.

"Yeah see you later Rach" replied Sam.

"Later" said Puck and he, Rachel and Jayden left the coffee shop.

Brittany looked at the clock that was on the wall up near the counter.

"So did you and Tina want to come and maybe get lunch with Sam and I, and we can talk some more?" she asked.

"Yeah, that be good" replied Blaine, as Sam nodded.

Blaine looked at Tina. "Did you mind doing that?" he asked.

"No it be good to get to know at least a few of your friends" said Tina.

"Okay then" replied Blaine.

"Cool" said Sam, and then the four of them left the coffee shop in order to grab something for lunch.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same day, whilst the others were all out Mikki was in her apartment with two of her colleagues from work, Sebastian and Hunter; who she was working on the advertising campaign with.

"I honestly don't know what was wrong with the other one" said Hunter as the three of them sat around the kitchen table looking at the notes that had made for the previous one.

"Well this is possibly for the Super Bowl commercial telecast and it has to be good" said Sebastian.

"And it was good, we spent freaking weeks coming up with that advertisement" said Hunter.

"What about something involving football" said Mikki, who was tapping her pen on the table.

"That's such a cliché but" said Hunter.

"Well yes, but maybe hear Mikki out" said Sebastian.

"Okay, this is just an idea" said Mikki, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil and started sketching roughly.

Hunter and Sebastian looked at her.

"So we have an Oscar Meyer Weiner Dog in a bun, that has legs" said Mikki.

"Okay what" said Hunter, with a laugh.

"Interesting" said Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Uh huh and he is on a football field" said Mikki as she continued quickly drawing.

"Tying in the football, okay" said Sebastian.

"And then we see a bunch of football players run on to the field. The Weiner dog and bun, is scared that he is going to be eaten and starts running also. The players head to a function room, where there are even more Weiner dogs in buns and not thinking about it our running Weiner, hops on to the tray of them, where he is picked up by one of the footballers and goes to eat him" said Mikki.

Hunter and Sebastian laughed.

"I have to say that is kind of funny" said Hunter.

"Yep, and we don't see actually see the player eat the dog, we just end it there with the slogan "Leave no dog behind" said Mikki.

"I actually really like that idea" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, me too, got to admit that it's kind of funny and awesome at the same time" said Hunter.

Mikki nodded. "So what we sketch this out then properly?".

"Yeah, I say we give it a go. I mean what's the worst that can happen Sue yells at us again and tears it up" said Hunter.

"Wouldn't be the first time she's done that to someone. Remember Jacob" said Sebastian.

"Hmm yeah poor guy ended up so frightened of Sue that he had a nervous breakdown" said Mikki.

"Yep, well we won't let Sue do that to us" said Hunter.

"Definitely not" replied Sebastian.

"Okay, so who wants to write the script, who wants to draw and who wants to write the proposal for the presentation" said Hunter.

"Well Mik is the best drawer out of us, so she should do that" said Sebastian.

"Okay, so if you don't mind doing the script, I'll do the proposal then" said Hunter.

"Done" replied Sebastian.

"Okay let's get this thing started then and maybe we will be able to have some weekend to ourselves" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah agree" said Sebastian with a laugh also.

Mikki stood up and went over to the couch where she had a large sketching pad and Hunter cleared some space off the table for her.

The door to the apartment opened at Blaine walked in, accompanied by Tina.

"Hi. I knew you said you'd be here all day working, so I thought Tina and I would stop by and say hi, and so you two can meet" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at her as did Hunter and Sebastian. She went and put the sketching pad on the table and went over to Tina and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Mikki Kapowski" she said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang" replied Tina, shaking the hand that Mikki had offered.

"Lovely too meet you" said Mikki.

"Yeah you too finally, Blaine talks about his friends all the time" replied Tina.

Mikki nodded.

"Right and that's Hunter and Sebastian, a couple of guys from my work" said Mikki, pointing to them.

"Hi" replied Tina.

"Nice to see you again" said Blaine, who had previously met Mikki's work colleagues.

"Yeah" replied Hunter.

"Well as much as I would love to chat right now, we really have to get this done, and I think the idea we have now will hopefully be good" said Mikki.

"Blainey Days said you work in advertising" said Tina.

Mikki laughed at what Tina called him and Blaine just groaned embarrassed by it, going red in the face.

"Umm yeah and we are hopefully doing the commercial for the Super Bowl, so it's kind of a big one" said Mikki.

"Wow that's incredible" said Tina.

"Yeah, we'll let you get back to work" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, it was really nice to meet you Tina. Maybe some other time we will be able to get to know one another better" said Mikki.

"Yeah that be great I really want to get know all of Blainey's friends" said Tina.

Mikki just nodded trying not to laugh, seeing how embarrassed Blaine had gotten.

"See you Mik" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a smile trying not to crack up.

"See you" said Tina.

Mikki nodded and Blaine and Tina left her apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, Mikki burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god" she said, laughing and going over to the table and sitting down.

"Blainey Days" said Hunter laughing also.

"What the hell kind of nickname is that" said Sebastian, laughing as well.

"I have no idea, but clearly she's not all their in the head. I mean did you see what she was wearing" said Mikki.

"Yeah what kind of style is that even?" asked Sebastian.

"Well it kind of looked goth, but it was also kind of punk as well. So guessing gothic punk" replied Mikki.

"So some sort of vampire chick, who listens to lame music" said Hunter.

"Hmm, definitely not the type of girl I thought that Blaine would ever go for" said Mikki.

"And his other girlfriends have been what type of girl?" asked Sebastian.

"Well there was one chick who he met through his older roommate and she was this real skanky hoe who smoked like a chimney and who made really vile comments that made us all uncomfortable and that didn't last more than a few months, there was a gymnast friend of Britts and she moved away and there was maybe a long distance thing for a little bit, but again it didn't last and there was also this girl he knew through his parents and she was a few years older then him and this failed play writer" said Mikki.

"He doesn't have a type then" said Hunter with a laugh.

"Guess not" replied Mikki with a laugh also, and then the three of them got down to work for their advertising campaign.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday, Rachel had organised for someone to fill in for her for teaching and she headed to the auditions for Funny Girl.

She went over to the person, sitting at a desk in the waiting area.

"Hi Rachel Berry, I'm here for the Funny Girl auditions".

The girl looked at her.

"That's fine, take a seat. They shouldn't be too long" she replied, marking Rachel's name off her list.

"Thank you" replied Rachel and headed towards the seats and looking at the other girls auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice.

"Oh god, not her" said Rachel, when she saw Harmony. Her ex best friend and who was the bridesmaid she had caught screwing Jesse on what would have been their wedding day.

Harmony looked up and saw Rachel and smiled. She stood up and went over to her.

"Rachel, oh my god. Hi" said Harmony and went to hug her.

Rachel quickly stepped back from Harmony's inevitable hug of her and held up her hand, in a stop position.

"Okay, yeah none of that" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Harmony.

Rachel looked at her.

"So how you been?" asked Harmony.

"Oh great you know, getting stabbed in the back by my fiancé and someone that I thought was my best friend, has just been the best thing ever to happen" replied Rachel.

Harmony looked at her.

"I tried calling you" said Harmony.

"Yes, I know I saw your name come up on my phone and heard the messages and read the texts that you left me, however I kind of didn't want to talk to you" replied Rachel.

"I figured as much" replied Harmony.

Rachel nodded.

"Jesse and I are getting married" said Harmony.

"Well congratulations. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together, since you're both egotistical and manipulative and totally in love with yourselves. It's a match made in heaven" replied Rachel, with a smile.

Harmony looked at her. "Jesse knows you know".

"He knows that he is a jerk, well that would be a good thing" replied Rachel.

"He knows about the ring Rachel" said Harmony.

"The ring?" asked Rachel, faking what she knew about it.

Harmony laughed. "Oh Rachel, you're not that great an actress. Don't play dumb with me now".

Rachel looked at her.

"Jesse gave me the ring when he proposed to me, and well I could tell right from the start, that it was indeed a fake" said Harmony.

"Wow, Jesse gave you the ring I had. That must have made you feel so special and loved knowing that he once gave that to someone else" said Rachel.

Harmony looked at her. "Oh please Rachel, where's the real one. And not the one with the fake cheap stones and silver band".

"Right that ring, I sold. Made some nice cash as well" said Rachel, with a smile.

"That money belongs to Jesse" said Harmony.

Rachel looked at her and laughed. "Is that so he can afford you?" she asked.

Harmony glared at her.

"Rachel Berry" said someone coming out of the small room where auditions were being held.

"Good bye Harmony" she said and walked in the direction of the room.

Harmony just looked at her and got her phone out of her bag and made a quick phone call.

"Hey it's me, so you're never going to guess who's at the Funny Girl audition" said Harmony and went back over to her seat and waited for her name to be called in for auditions.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

In the audition room, Rachel stood patiently whilst those in the room looked over her resume.

"So Ms Berry, you're currently teaching at NYADA, I see" said the one female in the room.

"Yes, that's correct. I actually attended there as well, and it's nice to be able to go back and teach" she replied.

"And you've also done chorus and ensemble parts in a few shows" said one of the males.

"Yes, Mamma Mia, Rock of Ages and also Evita" replied Rachel.

"You were a swing ensemble in Mamma Mia" said the female.

"Yes, I was" replied Rachel.

"Very good, means you have versatility" said one of the other males.

"And what song will you be singing for us today?" asked the female.

"On My Own, from Les Miserables" replied Rachel, getting her sheet music from her bag and going over to the piano player and handing it to him.

"When you're ready" said the piano player.

Rachel nodded and he began to play and Rachel began to sing the song that she had memorised at an early age when her love of Broadway musicals first started.

Those who were conducting the auditions listened to her firstly rather intently and then began to make some notes as Rachel continued to sing.

As Rachel finished the song, she looked to those sitting down.

"Thank you Ms Berry, that was great and we will be in touch" said the female.

"Umm, right thank you" replied Rachel with a small smile and gathered her sheet music from the piano player and left the audition room.

She headed out and went to leave, when Harmony and also now Jesse stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello Rachel" said Jesse, with a smile.

"Excuse me" replied Rachel, and went to leave.

"Not so fast Rach, I believe you owe me some money" said Jesse.

"I don't owe you anything. Now if you'll excuse me" said Rachel and walked away from the two of them.

Harmony and Jesse looked at one another.

"I'm going to follow her babe, good luck in your audition, knock the pants off them and make sure as hell they don't give that role to her" said Jesse.

"I will" replied Harmony.

Jesse quickly kissed her and then left also, intending to tail Rachel and find out where it was that she now either called home or hung out.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel walked to the coffee shop and entered, not knowing that Jesse was following a distant behind.

She went inside and went over to Puck who was at the counter talking with Kurt.

"Hey" she said, wrapping around her arms around him.

"Oh hi" replied Puck, looking at her and kissing her.

"How'd your audition go?" he asked.

"I think it went okay" she replied.

Puck nodded. "Well they'd be crazy not to give you the role, because I am sure you were wonderful".

Rachel looked at him and smiled, kissing him.

Jesse who was outside the window, now looking in, frowned.

"Did you want a coffee or something Rachel?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, a camomile tea would be nice actually, I don't think I can handle a coffee right now" she replied.

"Sure I can bring it over for you" said Kurt.

Rachel nodded and she and Puck went over to the sofa in the coffee shop, Puck taking his own coffee over and the two of them sitting down.

"So when do you find out about the role?" asked Puck, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Soon, my agent will call me and let me know if I have a call back or not" replied Rachel.

"I have no doubt you will get a call back" said Puck, kissing her.

Jesse walked into the coffee shop and over to the sofa. "Well isn't this so sweet" he said, looking at the two of them.

Rachel and Puck looked at him.

"And you are?" asked Puck.

"Jesse, what do you want now?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Jesse, as in your ex fiancé Jesse?" he asked.

Rachel nodded.

"That's why you look familiar, you're the jerk that cheated on Rachel" said Puck glaring at him.

"Yes, but I see that Rachel has moved on" replied Jesse.

"Oh and like you haven't, and with my ex best friend" said Rachel.

"Hmm, yes I have. But that is not why I am here" said Jesse.

"Why are you here? Because you're not wanted believe me" said Puck.

Jesse looked at him and then Rachel.

"All I want is the money Rach, and then I will be out of your hair and you can go back to this guy here" said Jesse.

"I'm not giving you a cent" replied Rachel.

"Why would my girlfriend be giving you any money" said Puck.

Jesse looked at Rachel and then Puck. "Because your girlfriend, played me".

"Yeah, well good for her" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Really so you think it's okay that when I asked for the engagement ring back that I bought her, she gives me a fake one and then sells the real one for money" said Jesse.

Puck laughed. "Yeah I do actually, because you're scum".

Kurt came over with the tea for Rachel and placed it on the table.

"There you go Rach" he said.

"Thank you Kurt" she replied.

Kurt nodded and looked at Rachel and Puck then Jesse. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No there isn't any problem, this guy is just leaving" said Puck.

"Not without my money" replied Jesse.

"Money, wait are you holding them up?" asked Kurt, looking at him.

"No he's not trying to rob us Kurt, he just thinks I owe him money because I kept the engagement ring that he bought me when he cheated on me on what would have been our wedding day" said Rachel.

"Oh please, like he has any claim to that. Once he gave that to you, it was yours to do what you want with" said Kurt.

"Exactly what Kurt said" said Puck with a nod.

"You're just going to have to forget about the money Jesse, I'm not giving it to you" said Rachel.

Jesse looked at her. "Fine whatever, you'll be hearing from my lawyers" he said and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Yeah right, like they would take that seriously" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed and kissed her.

"You were really going to marry him?" asked Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yeah" she replied.

"Wow, okay that would have been interesting" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Rachel, with a laugh and Puck looked at him.

"Because he is clearly not batting for your side" said Kurt.

"You mean he's gay" said Puck.

"No he isn't" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Uh Rach as a gay man, let me tell you. He's gay. I mean that scarf, hello" said Kurt.

"Jesse has always dressed like that" said Rachel.

"Yeah, because he's always been gay and clearly trying to act straight, he forgets that clothes can also tell so much" said Kurt.

"Really" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you lucked out not marrying him Rachel" said Kurt and headed over back to the counter.

Puck looked at Rachel and laughed. "You would have been his beard" he said.

Rachel looked at him. "Noah" she said.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"It's not funny. Oh my god, how could I not know this. My dads are gay and I almost married a guy who might be gay" said Rachel.

Puck laughed. "Well I can tell you this much, I am definitely not gay" he said.

Rachel laughed also and kissed him. "That's good to know" she replied, and the two of them finished their drinks, paid Kurt and then headed back to Rachel's apartment.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So there you have it - Puck and Rachel are happy with one another, Blaine seems to be happy with Tina even though he is kind of embarrased at what she calls him (sorry people who love Mikki and want them together! However paitence is a virtue!). There are some chapters coming up that will feature more of Sam and Brittany at their lives, I haven't delveved much into that yet (and no it's not arelationship between them) and there are some good story lines coming up for them as well as the other four mentioned above._  
_And I was also being very tongue in cheek in regards to Blaine's previous relationships - I'm sure a few of you will pick up on the references there! (But that is me, I make sly remarks as to real life, without it actually being the real life!)_

_Hoping everyone picked up on who the new semi regualar guest characters were - Tina (is kind of obvious) and of course Sebastian (who will not be gay in this - Grant is just too damn cute) and also Hunter (but kind of picturing him more how he was in the movie Spectacular! because Nolan looked so much better there!)._  
_And the Jacob they mentioned who had a breakdown - well that is our fave pervy creepy, Jacob Ben Israel. (who I liked seeing in the ep "Opening Night" along with Karofsky - who I think they really need to be bringing back so we can find out at least how he doing now!) :)_

_Although I did find the whole episode kind of long and too much, and even without adverts watching it (I download on iTunes from the US store!) - thinking is it over yet. However the parts of Funny Girl we saw, are good basis for me with this story, since it's paralleling with this. (And for the record - it's the movie version they are doing and not the Original B'way version - I have both soundtracks on my computer - and a lot of the songs changed from the B'way version to the movie version, and I think most people would know the movie version a little better - so for the purposes of this story we are going with them adapting the movie version, which is clearly what RM was doing. And also what I think they were going to do in the failed attempt at getting it back to B'way not that long ago)_  
_And even though I didn't give them names - in my head the people that Rachel auditioned in front of have faces to them, and well let's just say they are in fact real life people behind the scenes on Glee! Leave that to you to figure out who they are!_

_Anyway until next chapter, fingers crossed for Monday/Tuesday depending where in the world you live._  
_Love, KJ xoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_  
_Yet again, thank you so much for the reviews and follows._

_This chapter is delving in a lot of one of the major plots of the Funny Girl show and we see more of Rachel auditioning and we also meet her co star who is going to play into a major plot line._  
_In regards to the little plot line of making Jesse gay - when I saw him starting to wear those scarves in season 3, it was just a little too all a sudden on the other side for me and even though he and Lea have a great chemistry together away from stage (even though Jon is gay), Jesse to me just came off a little batting for the other side maybe, vibe._

_This chapter is a day early only because I have it sitting on my computer and I have nothing else to do, besides type stories and make more stuff on the rainbow loom. But I am waiting on some more storage boxes to come from eBay so I can sort of the bands that came mixed._  
_So therefore I will give you a chapter instead!_  
_And maybe start the other one - which I haven't even done any of yet; but I do know what the plot line is for it, so it won't take me long once I get on a roll with it!_

_Quick note about a format in this chapter - there is some messaging on Facebook messenger. And this is therefore in italics._

_So enough from me, enjoy and you all know what to do from here!_  
_love, KJ xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

The next weekend, they were all at Mikki and Rachel's apartment on the Saturday afternoon and had just finished watching Funny Girl, whilst Jayden was down for a sleep in Rachel's room, where she had a small bassinet for him.

"I always get so confused with the musicals on stage and then the film adaptations" said Sam, as Puck stopped the DVD.

"Well they do take a lot of liberties when it comes to film" said Mikki.

"Right the set changes for example are a lot more extreme on film" said Rachel.

"And a lot of the time they will also take some of the songs from the stage show out and add in another song that has been written specifically for the movie version" said Mikki.

"Yeah, the original version of Funny Girl on stage, is so different to the movie. A lot of the songs that people know were actually written for the movie" said Rachel.

"And of course they tend to go into more detail on film as well" said Mikki.

"How is that you know this?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

Mikki looked at him.

"I mean we kind of expect this from Rachel, since she is a certified Broadway nut. But you" said Blaine.

"Closet musical fan. I think musicals are universal and I love them" replied Mikki.

"Would never have guessed that about you" said Blaine.

"Guessed what?" asked Mikki.

"Just that we have a lot more in common then I would have thought" said Blaine.

"Yeah, well whatever that is, just don't go asking Mik for a run down on Grease and its history and all that. Because that will be a lecture and a half" said Puck.

"I'm sorry, but all the productions that are of now are wrong. There are songs that were cut out that mean something, and songs that they add were written for the movie, that aren't as good as the songs written for the show in the first place. So forgive for being a purist when it comes to Grease" said Mikki.

"Wait that was a stage show to begin with" said Sam.

"Yeah it was" replied Rachel.

"So what about Thunder Road" said Sam.

Mikki laughed. "It didn't exist. Sure they did 'Greased Lightin' and mind you it was Kenickie who sung the whole thing and not Danny, but the whole Thunder Road thing didn't exist until the movie version" said Mikki.

"But that's the best part" said Sam.

Mikki glared at him.

"I wouldn't be going there Sam. Not if you don't want an irate and nonsensical yelling Grease obcessed Mikki on your back" said Puck.

"I am not irate and nonsensical" said Mikki.

"Really, you didn't completely flip out your junior year when we did Grease for the musical and demand that it be done a certain way" said Puck.

"Hmm, you did to that. I forgot that" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Okay maybe I did, but I wasn't just going to sit by and see them put on that stupid school's version, when it was so clearly wrong" said Mikki.

"Yeah, like I said crazy" replied Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"So were all of you in it then?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I played Kenickie" said Puck.

"Marty" replied Rachel.

They looked at Mikki.

"Let me guess the raving lunatic wasn't allowed in it" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki glared at him. "No, the raving lunatic was Sandy" she replied.

"You had the lead" said Sam.

"Yeah I did" replied Mikki.

"And I'm still sure they only did that to shut her the hell up from the ranting and carrying on. Not that it mattered because, Mik still demanded it be done the original way" said Puck.

"And we got amazing local reviews for it, so just shut up huh" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Do you have it on DVD by any chance, cause I'd love to see it" said Blaine.

"Umm yeah it's one of the ones that my mom sent a few months ago" replied Mikki.

"Can we watch it one night?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I guess, why not" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Cool" said Blaine, as Rachel's cell phone started to ring.

She looked at it and saw that it was her agent calling. "Oh god it's my agent" she said, looking at the others.

"Well answer it sweetie" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath answering the phone.

"Hello this is Rachel" she said.

She listened for a moment to the person on the other end, nodding her head as they spoke.

"Sure I can be there" she said.

The person on the other end said something.

"Great, I will see them then. Bye" replied Rachel, and ended the call.

"Did you get a call back?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I can't believe this, it's a dream come true" said Rachel.

"We've all got our fingers crossed for you Rach" said Sam.

"Fingers, toes, wishing on the stars for you" said Brittany, and Puck stood up and pulled Rachel up also, picking her up and spinning her as much as he could in the small space they were in and kissing her.

"Noah" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"What?" he asked, kissing her again.

"I haven't got the part yet" replied Rachel.

Puck scoffed. "If you don't get it, they don't a stand of chance lasting long then. Because you are perfect" he said, kissing her.

"So what do you have to do for this audition?" asked Mikki.

"Umm well they want me to do a reading and also sing one of the actual songs from Funny Girl" said Rachel.

"And they are?" asked Brittany.

"Well Funny Girl of course" replied Rachel, with a laugh, sitting back down and pulled Puck back down with her.

Puck wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rachel into himself.

"You know what would be a good song, and it would definitely show your skills off, "Greatest Star" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him. "Yeah that would be good, it has a good range".

"When's your call back?" asked Blaine.

"Umm Wednesday" replied Rachel.

"Well if you want I can help you out with some music practice" said Blaine.

"That would be awesome, thank you" replied Rachel.

"Yeah that's kind of you to offer Blaine" said Puck.

"Well, we all want to see Rachel get this and I'm sure we'd all help if we could" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well Britts and I can help with wardrobe" said Mikki.

"Right, we can make you as Fanny looking at possible" said Brittany with a nod.

"And I have no idea what I could do, because I'm not the musical type of person" said Sam.

"Well maybe you can help with comedic stuff" said Rachel, looking at him.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'm awesome at impressions" said Sam, with a smile.

Rachel nodded and laughed.

"That only leaves Puck doing nothing, as usual" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I'll be offering things none of you can give Rach" said Puck, with a smile and quickly kissed Rachel who blushed.

"Noah" she said, hitting him.

"What I'm keeping you from stressing out" said Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah, just remember my room is right next door to Rachel's and I can hear things" said Mikki.

The others laughed and then sat around discussing all the ways that they were able to help Rachel out some more.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next night, the six of them were sitting in Mikki and Rachel's apartment, once again; watching the musical performance of Grease that McKinley had done the year Mikki and Rachel were juniors and Puck was a senior.

The reprise of 'We Go Together' finished on the production.

"Well I got to say that the songs in that were actually quite good, I actually liked the song that was in where 'You're The One That I Want' was supposed to be" said Sam.

"'All Choked Up'" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, it was kind of a funny song" said Brittany with a laugh.

"It looked liked you all had fun doing it" said Blaine.

"Yeah we did" replied Puck, from where he was sitting next to Rachel with his arm around her shoulder, as the music for the bows started for the cast and they took them.

"I think the funny part was the wig that they got you to wear" said Rachel, looking at Puck with a laugh.

"Why did you have to wear a wig?" asked Brittany, as Puck looked at Rachel.

"Because he had that ridiculous mohawk of his senior year, and it wasn't exactly a 50's style" replied Mikki, laughing.

"This coming from the girl who actually dyed her hair blonde that year" replied Puck.

"Yes, so I didn't have to wear a wig on stage" replied Mikki.

"That was your actual hair color then?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki nodded. "Yep and it was all my own hair on stage, except at the very end here, where it was a clip on part in the almost the same color, but you can't really tell that because of the lighting, for the end transformation" said Mikki, pointing to the television screen.

"Wow, never would have pictured you actually committing to a blonde hair color" said Sam.

"Yeah, well I hated it and dyed my hair back to brown over the summer and vowed never to go blonde again" said Mikki.

"Oh I don't know it kind of matched your personality" said Puck, with a laugh and Mikki glared at him, as the music on the DVD changed again to this time with singing as the cast of the production launched into a megamix with the songs that were more known from the movie version of Grease.

"Ohh this part was fun at the end, we got to goof on with it" said Puck, glancing at the television.

"Yeah it was" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they all looked at the screen.

"I still can't believe that they let you sing those songs unedited" said Blaine, as Greased Lighting was sung on stage.

"Mikki's doing" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yes, well I'm sorry Grease Lighting in not a dragon wagon, it's a shaggin' wagon" said Mikki.

"The woman has a point, you get lots of tit in that car" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed, nodding as well.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I should be getting home" said Brittany.

"Okay, you right to get home on your own?" asked Puck, looking at the blonde hair girl.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah it's like a five minute walk, I'll be fine".

"Let us know when you home" said Rachel.

"I will" replied Brittany, standing and grabbing her bag from the floor.

"See you tomorrow guys" said Brittany, and left the apartment, with a chorus of "byes" following her.

"We probably should get going as well" said Sam.

"Yeah, sure Puck and Rach wanting to be getting to bed" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Thank god I have music that will drown any noises out on my iPod" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Maybe you should make them go over to Puck's apartment" said Sam.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Go there and you can be as loud as the two of you want" said Mikki.

"Fine then, we will" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Noah" said Rachel, blushing.

"Well I'm sorry, well actually no I'm not. Because I like it when I can make you scream my name" said Puck.

"Oh god, too much info" said Blaine, standing up.

"Yeah, but I actually have heard that, and it's not pleasant to know that my cousin is screwing my best friend in the bedroom next door" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, so we're just going to go then" said Rachel, blushing and standing up.

"You coming over" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I'll just go grab some stuff" she replied.

"I don't think you're going to be needing clothes Rach" said Sam, with a laugh.

Puck glared at him.

"Okay, well this is good. I might actually get a decent nights sleep, since I don't have to have my music up to extremely loud decibels half the night to block out other noises" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a laugh as well, as Rachel came back out of her room, with a small overnight bag.

"Okay" she said, looking at Puck.

"See you tomorrow cous" said Puck.

"Yeah later Mik" said Sam.

"Have a nice sleep Mikki" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Hmm I shall" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Mik" said Rachel.

"Yeah uh huh, bye guys" replied Mikki and her four friends left the apartment, leaving Mikki to have a peaceful night sleep to herself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday, Rachel had her second audition for Funny Girl. She walked up to the offices and knocked on the door, where the auditions had been previously since this time there was no one there to mark off people.

"It's open, come on in" said a male voice from inside.

Rachel opened the door and walked inside to see the three males and one female that had been present at her original audition along with the pianist. However this time there was also another male sitting at the table.

"Hello Rachel" said one of the guys from the original audition.

"Hello" she replied.

"Glad you could come back in today" said the female.

"Oh it's no trouble at all" replied Rachel.

One of the guys on the table nodded. "Well you're aware that we are asking you to do a reading this time, so this is Will Schuester, and he is who we have playing Nick Arstein" said one of the males.

Will stood up and went over to Rachel and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel" said Will.

"Yes you also" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Will if you're not aware has been in a few Broadway musicals. He was the original Link Larkin in Hairspray when that opened and also received a Tony award nomination for his role in The Light in the Piazza" said the female.

"Umm, I'm familiar with the musicals but I wasn't aware of that" said Rachel.

"Well you are in very good hands here, I promise you" said Will, with a smile to her.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"So Rachel, did you want to go through the song that you're choosing for this audition and then we can get you and Will to go through the scene together" said one of the males.

"Okay, well I chose to do the "Greatest Star" today, I thought it would show that I can also act when I sing as well" said Rachel.

"Very good, and you're well prepared I'm sure of that" said one the males.

"Yes I am" replied Rachel.

"Well when you're ready" said the other female in the room.

Rachel nodded and Will went back over to his seat.

"Ready" replied Rachel and took a deep breath as the pianist started to play the song and she started her second audition for Funny Girl.

_ #SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#_

A short while later, Rachel had gone through a reading also for the show with Will.

"Okay Rachel that was good" said one of the guys in the room.

"If you don't mind stepping out of the room for a little bit, so we can talk" said one of the guys in the room.

"Sure okay" replied Rachel, with a smile, gathering up her bag and exiting the room.

She went over and sat on one of the chairs and got out her phone and unlocked it, then opened up the group message on Facebook with the others.

_Just finished my script reading and they have asked me to wait for a moment outside. I get the feeling that they are talking about me._

Rachel looked at the phone and saw that Sam was obviously either on line or on messenger and that he was typing a reply.

_Sure they are saying nothing but wonderful stuff about you __Good luck. Let us know what they say_

Rachel smiled and started to type back.

_Thank you Sam. You're so sweet and I got a lot of laughs for the comedy side that I put into the song, so thank you! _

Rachel sent through the message just as a message from Blaine also came through.

_Rach, you're indeed the "Greatest Star" and if they don't know that then they don't know what they are missing out on! Lots of luck xx_

Rachel smiled at her friends kind words as the door opened to the audition room.

"Rachel, if you'd like to come back inside" said the female that was present at the auditions.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, and stood up and walked into the room to learn what maybe her fate hopefully was.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel went running to the coffee shop from her audition. She had sent the others a message on Facebook and also via text message; telling them all that it was indeed imperative that they meet her at the coffee shop.

She went running up the street the coffee shop was in as fast as she could in her heels and ran over to the coffee shop, and opened the door.

She saw that all her friends were all there over at their usual spot and she smiled.

"I got the part" screamed Rachel, holding the bottle of champagne that she had purchased on the way up in the air.

Everyone in the coffee shop turned and looked at her and her friends, all jumped up from where they were sitting.

"You got it" said Puck, looking at his girlfriend.

Rachel nodded. "I got it" she replied.

Puck picked her up and hugged her.

"Rach that's fantastic" said Mikki, as the others hugged her as well.

"I know, I can't believe it" she replied as Blaine took the bottle of champagne from her.

"Hey Kurt, can you bring us over six glasses we need to celebrate here" said Blaine, looking over to him.

"This is a coffee shop Blaine, not a bar" replied Kurt.

"Well coffee cups then, whatever you got" said Blaine, as he started to open the bottle of champagne.

Puck lead Rachel over to the sofa and the others followed, all of them sitting down and Kurt bought over a tray of glass coffee mugs.

"Closest thing I have to actual glasses" said Kurt, placing the tray on the table.

"So you got to tell us everything" said Brittany.

"Well I did the song and then a reading also with the guy that they have playing Nick. They then asked me to go outside whilst they talked, which is when I was messaging you guys and then they asked me back in, told me that they had seen more than enough from me, and I thought that meant I wasn't even in with a chance, but then they offered me the role and said I was just who they were looking for" said Rachel.

"Well that have made the right choice" said Sam.

"Damn right they have" said Puck, kissing Rachel.

Rachel laughed and quickly kissed him back.

"And I get to tell everyone now that my girlfriend is a Broadway star" said Puck.

"We get to tell everyone our friend is a Broadway star" said Blaine as he struggled with getting the cork out of the champagne.

"Give that here" said Mikki, taking the bottle from him.

"Well I hate them" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head and managed to pop the cork.

"You loosened it for her, man" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him and laughed and poured the champagne into the six coffee glasses and they each took one.

"Here's to Rachel, future Broadway star" said Puck with a smile at her and kissed her on the cheek.

The all clinked their glasses together. "To Rachel" they all said and with that they listened to Rachel some more as she told them all about what she had done at the audition and also how the production of Funny Girl was going to play out on stage.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Hope you enjoyed the chapter the part with what Will has been in previously is a play on real life and actually of course Matt Morrison;  
\- and the whole part with Mikki being an obsessed 'Grease' nut, comes from me._  
_It was probably the first musical I fell completely in love with - although my love of music (and unknowingly musical theatre, already ran deep - my dad when I was young always played the Evita LP and I was also in love with a show called Young Talent Time in Australia, that ended in 1988 (I refuse to acknowledge the revamped 2012 version as anything but absolutely pathetic television), and they both gave me a love of music and musical theatre, since they would cover a broad spectrum of music). _  
_However it was upon researching many years after being able to recite the whole entire Grease movie(script and songs), word for word (I should add I can also recite Grease 2 word and song as well), that I found the original Broadway musical version - and that a lot of the songs made so much more sense in that context on stage._  
_I have since seen many versions of stage - and only one has been true to the original B'way version. (I don't mind them changing some musicals, such as doing Funny Girl the film way on Glee and maybe when it does open again on stage - it's just I get annoyed when they do it for some, because it takes away the original idea of the musical)_  
_I saw an amateur production of Grease in Hobart, Tasmania (Australia)- it did all the original songs - and I can remember at intermission, the friends who I were with, commenting that this isn't correct. My reply to them was simple "no it's correct. It's the ORIGINAL B'way version - and they aren't using any of the movie songs in the production". There reply was "Well this just sucks".  
Cue my eyes rolling and thinking, 'I am surrounded by idiots'. (And this was true, since they also thought the movie Evita sucked - and granted Madonna wasn't wonderful. But the story and music is...so I take what those 'friends' say with a grain of salt...because they are completley clueless!)_

_So long end note short - I am a complete musical theatre (and film musical) nut... my iTunes thus proves this. Just type in musical or Broadway and well it's rather sad. _  
_However I feel as if musicals speak to me - and they are a part of what makes me, me._  
_And also probably the biggest reason why I watched Glee in the first place._  
_And I can tell you right now, I am definitely hanging out for the "Jersey Boys" movie to be released - having seen the trailer for the movie and also having seen the actual live show here in Australia, I cannot wait to see the movie in full._

_Anyway, enough rambles from me._  
_Thanks once again for reading...and don't ever be ashamed of being who you are. _  
_I have tried to be someone I am not - and well it sucks._  
_I love my musicals, I love my theatre and I love my writing and also Furbies (and trying to get Sami out of her lovey mode - she keeps telling Darren he is squishy like a marshmallow and go good with chocolate, among many other extremely innapproriate things!) - and well if people can't handle that about me, well it's their loss!_

_Be back soon,with a new chapter!_  
_KJ xoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews (totally amazed it has reached 50!) and also faves and follows on this story._  
_The amount of support this is continuing to get just astounds me to no end!_  
_I love that people are still kind of shocked to see where I am using the characters from Glee - and that no one expected Will to be Rachel's co star in Funny Girl._  
_This chapter I kind of wanted to see Sam have some luck and that is where another old friend of Mikki and also Puck and Rachel, comes into play._

_I know I haven't really said this is set in any particular month, however there are certain time periods obviously happening, and this chapter is set probably around the month of May (although I am not specifing any years) and that is because the next chapter I do clearly need to be set in June, because of another character that I am bringing in temporarily and how this needs to be done._

_Anyway thanks for the continued love and support._  
_And as always you know what to do!_  
_Love KJ xoxo._

* * *

Chapter 12 –

Rachel was hard at work on her Funny Girl rehearsals, and between that and working at NYADA, spending time with Puck and sleeping, there weren't many hours left in the day.

She opened the door to the apartment, late one Wednesday afternoon and saw Mikki at the stove cooking.

"Hi" said Rachel as she entered.

Mikki turned from the stove where she was stirring something and looked at her.

"Oh hey" replied Mikki.

"That smells amazing" said Rachel.

"Fresh pasta that I made, and a vegan alfredo sauce" replied Mikki.

"I feel really bad making you do all the cooking lately, I promised you when I moved in that I wouldn't" said Rachel.

"It's fine I don't mind actually, cooking is kind of relaxing" said Mikki.

"Yeah, but you're eating so many vegan meals lately, I just feel really bad about that" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Actually have some chicken pan frying to throw in mine, so don't worry about it".

"Well the next time I actually manage to get home at a decent time, I'm going to cook" replied Rachel.

"Sure deal. Just invite Puck around as well, I'm sure he'd appreciate you cooking for him" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, well they do say a way to a man's heart it through his stomach".

Mikki nodded. "Definitely true with Puck as well, feed him and he'll be yours forever".

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, I'm just going to go and change".

"Sure, this will be about ten minutes anyway" replied Mikki.

"Okay" replied Rachel and headed to her room to change.

Mikki continued to stir the pasta sauce and make sure that the pasta didn't boil over, or that the chicken she was for cooking herself wasn't burning, when there was a knock at the apartment door.

She looked over to it and frowned, not knowing who would actually knock; since all of her friends would just walk right on in.

Turning down the pasta sauce so it didn't burn, she headed over to the apartment door and opened it.

Standing on the other side was Artie Abrams, who Mikki knew from high school and had also dated for a while.

"Artie" said Mikki, when she saw him.

"Hey Mikki" replied Artie, with a smile.

"Yeah, wow hi. Come on in" said Mikki.

Artie nodded and walked inside and Mikki closed the apartment door.

"It's so great to see you again" said Mikki, giving him a hug.

"Yeah you too" replied Artie, returning the hug.

"So what brings you to New York?" asked Mikki, knowing that for most things that Artie did with work it was in Los Angeles where he now resided.

"Doing some work on the new Daredevil film, New York exterior shots and all that and some filming with the actors" replied Artie.

"That's kind of cool" said Mikki.

Artie nodded.

"Yeah, so I knew you were still living here and I thought I'd come by and say hi. Maybe catch up with Puck also" said Artie.

"Yeah, well he'll love that" said Mikki.

"So his ex wife really ended up leaving him for another woman" said Artie.

"She did indeed" said Mikki.

"Wow" said Artie.

"Hmm, well the wow part was that she was actually pregnant and she is now living with this girlfriend of hers and raising Jayden with her" said Mikki.

Artie looked at her.

"Wait Puck's a dad" said Artie, looking at her in amazement.

"Yeah, you didn't know that part" said Mikki.

"No, wow. I'm so out of the loop here" said Artie.

Mikki laughed as Rachel walked out of her bedroom and saw Artie talking to Mikki.

"Artie" said Rachel, recognising him.

Artie turned and looked at her.

"Okay wow, Rachel Berry hi" he said, with a laugh.

"Meet my roommate" said Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"You guys are roommates now?" asked Artie.

"Yeah a little over a year now" replied Rachel.

"Okay, yeah I really am so out of touch with everything" said Artie.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel.

"Well you are more than welcome to say for dinner, there is definitely plenty of food" said Mikki.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden" said Artie.

"Pfft, nonsense. It will give us a chance to catch up again" said Rachel.

"Okay, well sure what you having?" asked Artie.

"Homemade pasta with a vegan alfredo sauce and there is also some chicken as well on the side" said Mikki, going back over to the sauce and checking that and stirring it, as well as checking on the chicken and the pasta.

"You're still a vegan, huh Rach" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Rachel as she went into the kitchen area and grabbed three plates putting them on the table.

Mikki got a colander and drained the pasta, putting it into a serving bowl and then put the sauce and chicken onto separate plates.

"Oh here, let me help" said Artie going over to her and grabbing the bowl of pasta and taking it to the table.

Rachel got the bottle of white wine out of the fridge and walked over, just as Mikki sat down having placed the two plates of food on the table also.

"Wow, this looks amazing, thanks Mikki" said Artie.

"Sure not a problem" she replied as Rachel poured three glasses of wine.

"Bon Appetite" said Mikki with a laugh and the three of them ate the meal and also discussed what they had been doing in their lives since they all last saw one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW# 

Friday late afternoon, after having finished rehearsing lines for the show; Rachel was getting ready to leave, when Will came over to her.

"Hey Rach" he said.

"Oh hi Will" she replied, looking at him and smiling.

"I just wanted to say that I think you are doing a marvelous job so far, and I really think you're going to make a wonderful Fanny" said Will.

"Thank you, I think you're going to be great as Nick as well" replied Rachel.

Will nodded. "Yeah, so I was thinking of maybe going to Sardi's for dinner and I was wondering, well actually hoping, that you would consider joining me".

Rachel looked at him. "I can't" she replied.

"Oh well, that's okay if you have plans. We can make it some other time" said Will.

"No, it's not that. I can't go out with you because I have a boyfriend" said Rachel.

Will looked at her. "Of course you do, a girl as stunning and amazing as you would clearly be already taken".

Rachel just looked at him and nodded.

"I hope he knows just how lucky a guy he is" said Will.

"Yeah, he does" replied Rachel.

"Well, I guess I will see you on Monday then for rehearsals" said Will.

"You will, yes" replied Rachel.

Will nodded. "Have a lovely weekend Rachel".

"You too" replied Rachel, and walked out of rehearsals, not really believing that her co star had just asked her out on a date and then headed over to Puck's to spend the night with him and Jayden.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday, Mikki met up with Artie, since he didn't have to do any filming that day until later in the afternoon, and they were going to meet the others at the coffee shop.

They walked inside and saw the others sitting, including Tina who was obviously there meeting Blaine, in their usual area and went over to them.

"Hey guys" said Mikki.

They all looked up and saw Mikki as well as Artie.

"Hey man, how it's going" said Puck, standing up and holding his hand out to Artie.

"Yeah, pretty good" replied Artie.

Puck nodded.

"You?" asked Artie.

Puck laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure my cousin and girlfriend have filled you in on pretty much everything".

"Yeah" replied Artie, with a laugh also.

"Right, so obviously you already know Puck and Rach. And that's Sam, Brittany and Blaine" said Mikki, making the introductions of the others there and pointing them out, and purposely forgetting Tina.

"Hey nice to meet you all" said Artie.

"I don't get an introduction" said Tina.

Mikki looked at her. "Right sorry, so use to it just being like six of us, Artie that's Gina, Blaine's girlfriend" she said.

Artie looked at her. "Hi" he said.

"Hi and it's Tina actually, not Gina" replied Tina.

"Yes, sorry my bad" replied Mikki, although not really caring that she had gotten the name wrong.

Puck sat back down next to Rachel, who had a hold of Jayden.

"So this would be your son?" asked Artie, looking at him.

"Well it's not some kid that I stole and made pose as my son" said Puck, with a laugh.

Artie laughed as did the others.

"Yeah, he's a handsome guy" said Artie.

"That he is" replied Puck, with a nod.

"So how do you know these guys?" asked Brittany.

"Oh we went to high school together" replied Artie, as Mikki grabbed a couple of wooden chairs from a table by the window for her and Artie.

"Are you the guy that was Mikki's prom date?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I was" replied Artie, as he sat down looking at him and Blaine just nodded.

"And I still can't believe that the reason Puck came around that night to Mikki's house when Finn almost bailed, was to take you to prom Rach" said Artie.

"Hmm, I can't either. But it just proves that under the macho exterior that he tries to put on, there is a big adorable and cuddly guy underneath" said Rachel.

"Rach" said Puck, with a laugh.

"See, shoes on the other foot now. I'm embarrassing you" said Rachel.

The others laughed also.

"Well this relationship has certainly come full circle then, if a girl can make Puck embarrassed" said Mikki.

"Yeah but see I think he secretly likes that" said Sam, and they all laughed except Puck who just glared at him.

"So what brings you to New York, Artie?" asked Brittany.

Artie looked at her. "Doing some shooting for the new Daredevil film, and we are doing some location shots with the actors and also exterior shots" he replied.

"You're a director?" asked Sam, looking at him in shock.

"Well not exactly a director, I'm one of the camera guys. But I do hope to be a director one day" replied Artie.

Sam just looked at him with his mouth open.

"What?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

"Sam, wants to be an actor. Hence the reason he's just there like that" said Mikki.

"Right" replied Artie, with a laugh.

Artie looked to Sam. "Why don't you come to the set with me later on Sam, and I can see if I can maybe get you in as an extra in a scene, maybe with a few lines".

"Really, cause that be amazing" said Sam, snapping out of his obvious shock.

"Yeah, any friends of Mik, Rach and Puck's have to be decent, so yeah I'll see what I can do" replied Artie.

"And I get to come along to the set as well, right?" asked Mikki, looking at Artie.

"You just want to come and perve on the guy playing the superhero" replied Artie, with a laugh.

"Hell yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"Sure, you can come along" replied Artie. "In fact if any of you want to come along and check out the set you're more than welcome".

"I would but I don't think it's the best environment for Jay" said Puck.

Artie nodded and looked at the others.

"I wouldn't mind checking it out, be pretty awesome to see a superhero movie being made" said Blaine.

"Yeah, well you're more than welcome" replied Artie.

Blaine nodded.

"You like superheroes?" asked Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Yeah, of course" he replied.

"Oh" said Tina.

"Oh what?" asked Blaine.

"I just find them really lame and pathetic that's all" replied Tina.

"Lame and pathetic, what?" asked Sam, from over where he was sitting as Blaine looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I get that kids find them interesting and all that, because they do all this stuff that is somehow really cool to them, but I don't understand why grown men still seem to worship superheroes. It just seems kind of childish" said Tina.

"Well it's obviously not childish, because if it were we wouldn't be making all the big budget movies of superheroes and having them gross really well at the movies" said Artie.

Tina looked at him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing in that respect, because it is giving people work. I just don't understand the appeal of comics and all that. It seems really childish to me" said Tina.

"I actually think the older you get, the more you tend to understand the meaning and also you can grasp the history as well of comics more. As a kid you just see a superhero saving the day, but as you grow older you begin to realise the meaning and the messages behind what they are doing, the reasons they are doing it and you really do come to appreciate it so much more" said Mikki.

They all looked at her.

"What?" asked Mikki, noticing the looks that they were all giving her.

"Nothing, but see this is why I always thought you were one cool chick in high school. You never made fun of someone such as myself for liking comics and that. Because you too also thought it was okay" said Artie.

Mikki laughed. "Well there is the thinking that it is cool factor there, sure. But also the way some of those guys look in those superhero outfits, hello".

"That is so sexist" said Tina.

"Excuse me?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"You're basically saying that you watch these movies because you like the way a male actor looks in a superhero costume" said Tina.

"Yeah and that's bad because" said Mikki.

"Come on Teens, don't go and make out Mikki to be any different to any other female in the world. I'm sure you do it as well" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him.

"Well no, but Mikki's way is so more degrading. She likes them because they're wearing tight outfits" said Tina.

"Hey, if they want to put it out there, I'm going to be looking" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well I still think it's degrading. Women hate when men do it to them, so why should it be any different for women to look at men in that way" said Tina.

"I really don't mind men looking at me in that way. If they want to they can" said Mikki.

"Well clearly we think highly of ourselves" replied Tina and Mikki just glared at her.

"And you really need to be stopping dissing my cousin like that" said Puck, from where he was seated.

Tina looked over at him.

"Sorry, it's just I think it's all rather pathetic" she replied.

"Well you should just keep you clearly unwanted comments, since you are dissing something my friend does for a living in making those movies and also other friends and myself as well, in liking them, to yourself" said Mikki.

The others just looked at Mikki and then to Tina, all clearly not wanting to comment further on that particular topic before it got even further out of hand then it was.

"So what time do you have to be on the set?" asked Mikki, looking to Artie.

Artie looked at his watch.

"Well we're doing sunset filming, so probably should get there about two o'clock for set ups and everything" he replied.

"Okay, well if you want to grab some lunch before, I can take you to an awesome pizza place, get you a real New York pizza" said Mikki.

"That be good, the set food can be kind of bland and boring sometimes" said Artie.

Mikki nodded.

"You guys might as well come along too, that way we can go straight to the set when we are finished with lunch" said Artie, looking at Blaine and Sam.

"Yeah, if you don't mind" said Blaine.

"No, of course not and I can tell you guys anything you want to know about Mikki" said Artie.

"Awesome" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at Artie. "You will do nothing of the sort" she replied.

Artie laughed. "What I'd tell them stuff about Puck and Rach too if they want to know".

"Mik, please make sure he doesn't" said Puck.

"Oh, don't worry I will. There are some things that I definitely want to remain unknown" said Mikki, standing up as did Artie and she put the chairs back over to the table where she had got them from.

"I won't be home tonight Mikki" said Rachel.

"Hmm, clearly I know that already. Since you weren't last night either" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed.

"Yes, well I don't think you're wanting Jay at your apartment every weekend" said Puck.

"No, I do like my weekend sleep in" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Exactly" replied Puck.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Artie, looking to Blaine and Sam.

"Yeah sure" replied Sam and stood up.

Blaine nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah, see you Tina. I'll call you later" he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye guys, it was really nice seeing you and also meeting you and maybe I might see you again sometime" said Artie.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you as well" said Brittany.

"See you guys" said Mikki and the four of them left.

"Well I might head off too, going to have a girly day with Cyndy" said Brittany standing and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, say hey to her for us" said Puck.

"I will" replied Brittany and going over to Rachel who still had a hold of Jayden.

"Bye little man. Baby high five" said Brittany, taking his hand and tapping it in to her palm and then tapping his with one of her fingers.

Puck and Rachel laughed and Jayden look at her and smiled. "So cute. I could just eat him up" said Brittany.

"Not going to eat my kid Britts" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well no, just he's so adorable" said Brittany.

"That he is" replied Rachel.

"Okay, see you guys later" said Brittany looking at her friends.

"Yeah bye Britts" said Rachel.

Brittany left the coffee shop and Rachel and Puck started to talk between themselves.

Tina feeling obviously left out since Blaine had left and with people she didn't really know, stood from where she was sitting.

"So I'm going to just go" said Tina.

"Oh, okay bye" replied Puck.

Tina just looked at him.

"It was lovely to see you again Tina" said Rachel.

"Yeah sure whatever. Good luck with rehearsals" replied Tina and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Well that was a little rude and uncalled for" said Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe she just isn't comfortable around people she doesn't really know" replied Puck.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom. Take Jay" said Rachel, passing Puck his son.

"Okay sure, and maybe then we can take this one for some time in the park and grab some lunch for ourselves" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Rachel, kissing him and standing up.

She headed to the bathroom and once she returned the two of them left the coffee shop with Jayden to spend the rest of the day together.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Blaine and Sam were in their apartment eating breakfast at the counter. Blaine grabbed the milk to pour on to the Reese's Puffs he had just put in his bowl. Opening the carton, he poured it and only a small trickle of milk came out.

"Really Sam, again" said Blaine.

Sam looked at his roommate. "Sorry" he muttered with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, well you're going to go and buy more later. I'm not getting it this time" said Blaine.

Sam finished chewing and looked at him.

"So you just going to go have your cereal without milk" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him as he stood up. "No, sure the girls won't mind me borrowing some" he replied and headed over to the apartment door and opened it, and then walked across the hall to the girls apartment.

He turned the door knob, but instead of turning and opening like it would normally, the knob didn't move.

"Strange" said Blaine, and knocked on the door.

"Isn't it open" said Sam, from inside their apartment, seeing that Blaine was actually on the outside and not inside.

"No" replied Blaine, with a shake of his head.

He waited a bit and then knocked again, however his attempts were unheard.

Blaine turned around and headed back into his and Sam's apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Maybe Mikki's still asleep" said Sam, as Blaine sat back down on the stool and started picking the Reece's Puffs and eating them without milk.

"Yeah, but Mik is always up about six o'clock most mornings and unlocks it" said Blaine.

"Well Rach we know is over at Puck's. And maybe Mikki has gone out early for a meeting or something" said Sam.

"Yeah maybe" replied Blaine, as he continued to eat his cereal dry.

Sam stood up and went over to the sink and rinsed out his dish and stuck it in the dish rack to dry.

"So, I got to head on down to the set and see Artie since he did manage to get me in the movie. And on the way home I will definitely grab some more milk" said Sam.

"Yeah sure man" said Blaine, looking at him.

"See you" said Sam and grabbed his keys and jackets.

"Yeah later" replied Blaine, and Sam left the apartment.

Leaving Blaine to eat his milkless cereal and wonder why Mikki wasn't home on a Sunday morning.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Apologies for the kind of innapproriate stuff by Will, however this does come into a major __storyline later on, that is essential for the progression of the story._  
_Also as well the way Tina is written - I am honestly not trying to make her out to be a bad __person, it is needed though for her to be different to Mikki who clearly gets Blaine in __some weird way and vice versa with him, her - for them to maybe come to the realization __that they are probably a better matched couple. However if I get them to that point any __time soon, remains to be seen! :)_

_Again the whole Mikki being a comic nerd is actually me - I never really cared what people __thought of me and if I wanted to like comics and superheroes then I was going to and didn't __care that it made me unpopular._  
_The writing in high school of stories of these kind (there was a very weird cross story __with Lois and Clark TNAS and Power Rangers Zeo - as well as many others including the __Forever Friends one that is on fanfiction - that I started in Grade 10!) didn't exactly __see me hanging out with the cool kids.  
But you know what that was okay, because miss __popularity wasn't me and never will be.  
And the friends that I have now, really don't care about it - whereas in high school it was __all very different.  
Guess as we grow up, we do find friends that are more like us then __those ones that we are made to be friends with in school._

_Anyway, until next chapter - which I am aiming to get up by Tuesday (my time)!_  
_Love KJ xxx._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this story._  
_In regards to some of the things that were asked in PM's to me - I will clarify these more as the story goes along. So they will be addressed._

_This chapter sees the introduction of Mikki's sister - and I hope you like who it is. They were probably the only character (and actress) within the new bunch of McKinley students that I really liked and kind of are now missing. And for the purpose of this story, I have obviously changed her surname to Kapowski, since she does need to be having the same last name as her sister - so hope people are okay with that slight edit on my part._

_Apologies also for the late update on this - I know I promised it by Tuesday (my time) but I got into a depression that was kind of hard to get out of, and even though sometimes writing will help that, there wasn't anything depressing that needed writing._  
_And I'm not completely in love with this chapter personally - but there are some things in that are establishing plot lines that will be in future chapters, so it is what it is._

_Anyway, you know what do from here - read and then review, fave and follow!_  
_Love KJ xxx_

* * *

Chapter 13 –

Rachel, along with Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany were in her apartment, one Thursday night in June, eating the take out that Sam had purchased since he had gotten money from the small part he had in the new Daredevil movie.

They were however waiting on Mikki, who had been in Chicago for the last few days and attending her younger sister's college graduation; and who would be returning with her to New York to spend some time there, whilst she waited to hear back from the places she had applied to work at in various states, upon her departure from college.

"You know if Mikki doesn't get her soon, I am really going to be tempted to eat her share of the food and also that of her sisters" said Sam.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that though. You have not seen the Kapowski women when it comes to food" said Puck with a laugh.

"What's Mikki's sister like?" asked Sam.

"Why do you want to know what my cousin is like?" asked Puck, looking at his friend.

"I'm just curious as to what a sister of Mikki's could possibly be like that's all" replied Sam.

"Right, well one word for her would be hyper, or at least she was as a kid when we were growing up" said Puck.

"She didn't seem that hyper though at your wedding to Santana" said Blaine, as he ate.

"Well no, she wasn't then. But growing up, she always wanted to copy what Mikki did and she kind of idolised her" said Puck.

"But she was still nicer enough. And sure she'd always want to hang out with us, when I was at Mikki's house for a sleepover and we'd let her for bit, that was until we wanted to talk about boys and that" said Rachel.

"Boys, or just Puck for you?" asked Brittany with a laugh, which made the others laugh and Rachel go red in the face.

"Boys in general" she replied.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a smile at his girlfriend.

"Well I can kind of get where Mikki's sister was coming from wanting to always hang around their older sibling. I always wanted to hang around with Coop when we I was a kid" said Blaine.

"And did he let you?" asked Rachel.

"No, he would tell me to go away and if I didn't he'd steal my GI Joes and lock them in his room" replied Blaine, as the door to the apartment opened and Mikki walked in with her sister.

"Well now here's trouble, two Kapowski women" said Puck, with a laugh when he saw them.

"Oh bite me Noah" said Kitty Kapowski, as she put down the bags that she was carrying.

"And lovely to see you too miss Kitty" said Puck.

"Oh you missed me and you know it" said Kitty, going over to Puck who stood up and hugged her.

"Yeah kind of did. Hate having to deal with your sister on my own. You know how crazy she is" said Puck.

"Yeah, I definitely know the level of crazy, known her my whole life" replied Kitty with a laugh.

"I'm right here" said Mikki, but couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're Mikki's sister" said Brittany.

"I am indeed and you must be the other friends who I have never met before" replied Kitty, looking to her.

"Uh huh this is Brittany and Sam, and you of course already know the others" said Mikki.

"Hi" replied Kitty.

"Nice to meet you" said Brittany.

"Hey" said Sam.

"Yeah, and this is my little sister Kathryn" said Mikki, more in so to Brittany and Sam who had obviously never met the younger Kapowski.

"Kitty, Mikayla" she replied, looking at her older sister.

"Mikki, Kathryn" replied Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"Mouse" said Kitty.

"Kit Kat" replied Mikki.

"Hate you" said Kitty.

"Love you" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Okay, well clearly when I thought me and Cyndy were weird, I had never met these two and seen completely weird" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's done out of love though" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she sat on the floor near the table and grabbed a box of the takeout and also some chopsticks.

"Sesame Beef" she said, holding out a box to Kitty, who also sat down next to her.

"Yeah sure, guess I can try it" replied Kitty, as Mikki grabbed another box that was marked Orange Chicken.

"You've graduated now" said Blaine.

Kitty looked at him and nodded. "Uh huh it's kind of a scary thought, that I don't have to ever go back to school or college really in my life, unless I choose to advance my degree" said Kitty.

"And are you?" asked Rachel.

"No, I don't really see how a higher level of sociology will really help me. If I ever need to find out any information I can well just as read it myself and not have to sit through boring lectures" said Kitty.

"So how long you going to be in New York for Kitty Kat?" asked Puck, looking at his younger cousin.

"Only a few weeks, got some other plans as well. Not that I don't love getting to actually spend time with Mouse again" she replied as she ate.

"Yeah, well anything is better than spending a whole summer in Lima" said Rachel.

"Hmm, so true" replied Kitty.

"So what kind of work are you looking for?" asked Brittany.

"Probably social work in schools more than anything, maybe school guidance officer" said Kitty.

"Well you can't be worse than the one we had in high school. How someone with OCD and was that paranoid even thought she could help people was just really strange" said Mikki.

Kitty laughed. "Yeah, scary part she is still there".

"Really, Ms Pillsbury is still there?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I don't think they would get rid of her, she seems like she'd have a complete freak out if they were too" replied Kitty.

"So if you're planning on applying to schools for work, you have a while to wait to hear from them, summer break only just started" said Blaine.

"Yeah, I know and I have applied to like so many schools all across the states" said Kitty.

"So you're going to be here longer than a few weeks" said Puck.

Kitty shook her head. "No, I'm going to catch up with some friends soon in Miami. So that will also be something to do whilst I wait to hear back from places" said Kitty.

"Well if you are going to be here, and are going to be here for a few weeks, I am more than happy to let you have my room for that time" said Rachel.

Kitty looked at her. "Oh it's fine Rachel, the couch is okay".

"Kit Kat, seriously. Rach will just crash at my apartment whilst you are here" said Puck.

Kitty looked at her cousin.

"That and also Noah and I are going to Ohio next week anyway, so my room will be free" said Rachel.

"And beside if there is one thing other then food that the Kapowski women really like, it's their sleep. And there is no way in the world I am going to launch a sleep deprived Kathryn Kapowski on New York" said Puck with a laugh.

"When did he get so considerate?" asked Kitty, looking to her sister with a laugh.

"Round about the time he started dating Rach" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, I believe the term is more commonly known as him being completely and utterly whipped" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Anderson, it's not like that Tina chick hasn't got your balls on lockdown" replied Puck.

"Yeah can we please not talk about her tonight" said Blaine.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, it's just that we were talking about going and seeing a movie tomorrow night, and she wants to see this new chick flick that is out, and I suggested the X-Men movie that is still playing and, well let's just say we can't agree on which movie to choose" said Blaine.

"That's easy X-Men" said Sam.

"Yeah, but I mean you know from when Artie was here that they are definitely not movies that Tina is into" said Blaine.

"So go see the chick flick, it's not going to kill you" said Rachel.

"But they're always the same. Girl and guy meet, girl and guy break up, girl and guy get back together and live happily ever after" said Kitty.

"Exactly" said Blaine.

"You know it would be cool if they one day made a movie where the girl doesn't get the guy or vice versa in the end" said Puck.

"Oh please, like that will ever happen. It is what appeals to the masses" said Brittany.

"Yeah well not me it doesn't. Give me the superhero film any day" said Mikki.

"You know what we should do Blaine" said Sam.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"You, me and Mikki, we go see the X-Men movie. At least then you know you're seeing it with people who actually get it" said Sam.

"That would be kind of awesome" said Blaine.

"Hmm, and you know what would be good. If someone was to come up with those chick flicks, where there isn't a happy ending" said Mikki.

"It would never work though, chick flicks are meant to be happy" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah I know, but hear me out here".

"Okay" replied Rachel.

"So you have the classic story of boy and girl meet, fall in love, and the guy is like absolutely perfect for this girl, knowing all the things she loves and loves doing them with her, basically he's Mr Perfect, her soul mate" said Mikki.

"Sounds like a good way for me to bring up dinner" said Puck.

Mikki looked over at her cousin.

"Yes, that does sound pukey I agree. However what we don't know is that the guy is actually an android and he has been programmed to be exactly what this girl wants" said Mikki.

"Okay now intrigued" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Right, so blah blah blah, long story short; they break up because well she's going to age and he never will being that he is a machine. She doesn't think she will ever find love again but she does met a human and they do fall in love and marry, however her mind is never far from her first love. And one day, when she is much older she is out and sees this guy that looks exactly like him and he is with another woman and she goes over to him, and he asks him who he is, and he gives the same name and everything, and she wonders how it's possible that he could look the same as he did like thirty years ago and he tells her that he is an android, built to play with women's feelings and make them think that all this true love stuff is real" said Mikki.

The guys as well as Kitty laughed, and Rachel and Brittany just looked at her.

"No girl would want to see that" said Rachel.

"I would, it sounds awesome. You should write it" said Kitty.

"Hmm, maybe" replied Mikki.

"That is so mean why would he play with her feelings like that" said Brittany.

"Because you could market it as a love story, and then the girls would flock to it, get upset that it's clearly not one with a happy ending and tell their boyfriends or whatever, that it actually a story about some evil robot toying with girls feelings, and then they would flock to see it, and voila you have the perfect film disguised as a chick film that the guys will love" said Mikki.

"You are one truly sick and twisted individual Mik" said Puck.

"Yep, I am" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"You know it kind of reminds me of the Power Rangers series, where one of them was an android and we didn't find out for like almost half the season, that his dad who was also in charge of the team, had built him because he always wanted a son" said Sam.

"Oh yeah, I remember that series. That was one of the lame Disney ones" said Blaine.

"Yeah, so glad that Saban bought back the rights" said Mikki.

"That and also he then got to putting all the older series, right back to the beginning on DVD finally" said Puck.

"The original is on DVD?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I got them at home, going to make Jay watch them when he is older enough. Not having him watch any of this rubbish that is on now" said Puck.

"Uh huh, and I have them too. They've released all the way up to the RPM in box sets" said Mikki, moving over to the unit where her television and other stuff was and opening the bottom cupboard and grabbing out the Power Rangers seasons she had on DVD and handing them over to Blaine and Sam.

"Oh this is so awesome, I use to have such a crush on the pink ranger" said Blaine, looking at the original season box.

"Which one?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Kimberly" replied Blaine.

"Yeah she was cute" replied Sam, with a nod looking at the season box set that consisted of the episodes after the original series.

"Space, that was an awesome series as well. The evil chick she was hot" said Sam.

"And then she became a ranger the season after and wore that leather like outfit when she wasn't morphed. That was definitely hot" said Blaine.

"Who did you think was hot in this series Noah?" asked Rachel, looking at her boyfriend.

"Umm no one, I liked it for the monster fighting" he replied.

"Right and I liked it for the storylines and not because I often thought the guys looked amazing in spandex. Fess up Puck" said Mikki.

Puck glared at her.

"Come on Puck, Rachel isn't going to be worried about some fictional character that you're never going to get" said Sam.

Puck sighed. "Fine it would have to be Kimberley. Always had a thing for brunettes" he replied and smiled at Rachel.

"Nice save, cous" said Kitty with a laugh.

"Can I borrow these some time?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah of course, definitely don't mind sharing" replied Mikki.

"And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend being such a nerd like you are" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki, with a laugh also, as the others laughed as well.

The seven of them continuing to talk for the remainder of the night until they all headed back to their own apartments.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night, since they clearly couldn't decide on a movie to go and see Blaine and Tina went out for dinner with Puck and Rachel.

"This is nice, having dinner with another couple" said Tina, as they sat in a booth of TGIF's.

"Yeah it is" replied Rachel, with a nod as she took a sip of her glass of wine.

"So I think we should just order a few of the platters, and get some of the salads so that there will be something for Rach to eat" said Puck.

"Yeah, just as long as we can get one of the ribs one as well" said Blaine.

"We are most definitely getting one of the ribs, that and also the wings" said Puck, with a laugh.

"They don't have pasta on any of those platters though, and I really like the Bruschetta Chicken Pasta here" said Tina.

"Well you can get that, that's fine. It's just that Rach is vegan" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Really?" asked Tina, looking over at the other girl.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Okay, I didn't know that about you" said Tina.

"It's just a personal choice, nothing more then that" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I get that, but why come to a restaurant like this, when you don't really eat much on the menu" said Tina.

"I like the atmosphere here, and Noah likes it here" replied Rachel.

"Just seems like such a waste being vegetarian and coming to a place like this, where they are really known for their steaks and ribs" said Tina.

"Tina, for once can you stop being judgmental of people. Rachel doesn't need to give you anymore reasons as to why she comes here other then she did" said Blaine, looking at his girlfriend.

Tina looked at him. "I wasn't being judgmental, it's just you don't really let me know these things I should possibly know about the people in your life that's all".

"Well I'll write you a list of everything you should know then, 'kay" replied Blaine.

"Now you're just being rude" said Tina, as the waitress came over to their table.

"Hi guys, so you're ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Puck, telling her what platters they were wanting.

"Okay, that shouldn't be too long then" replied the waitress and went to leave.

"Umm, excuse me my order you didn't take it" said Tina.

The waitress turned and looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, just platter generally means all the table" said the waitress.

"Right, well I don't want any of that stuff. I was after the Chicken Brushetta Pasta" said Tina.

"Okay, that's fine" replied the waitress with a small smile to Tina, and quickly walked away.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the waitress" said Rachel.

Tina looked at her. "Well she was the one who didn't ask if there was anything else".

"Look it happens, how about we just forget and enjoy a nice dinner, with friends" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Blaine and the four of the continued to talk whilst waiting for their dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Whilst Blaine, Puck, Rachel and Tina were at TGIF's; Mikki along with Brittany and Sam had made the decision to take Kitty out and show her a little taste of New York and what it had to offer in the way of nightlife.

They were sitting at one of the tables of The Mean Fiddler Bar &amp; Grill, before heading off to Cielo to dance the night away.

"So what you think maybe you would take a job in New York if you got offered one" said Mikki, as they ate their meals.

"Yeah, if it was a good job then I would definitely consider it" replied Kitty.

"Where else have you applied for work?" asked Brittany.

"Well there were a few schools in Chicago where I did some hours for my degree that were maybe thinking of getting someone else in, so there is that option" replied Kitty.

"I sometimes think about applying for other work as well elsewhere" said Mikki.

"No, what, why? You can't leave us" said Sam.

"Yeah, we need our Mikki in our lives" said Brittany.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, it's only a thought though, just sometimes I really hate my boss".

"Have you ever thought maybe working in a different area then, like a museum. Cause I can see you maybe doing something like that, you know your art and all" said Brittany.

"It's a possibility" replied Mikki.

"Well as long as it's a job in New York" said Brittany.

"Promise won't leave Britts, I like New York too much now anyway" said Mikki.

"So do we want to get going and head to Cielo, because there is probably going to be a crowd there" said Sam, looking at his watch.

"Yeah sure" replied Kitty, and the four of them finished off their meals and drinks and then headed off for the next portion of their night out together.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_What do you think of who Mikki's sister is!? Was anyone expecting it to be Kitty?!_  
_;)_  
_And again the nerdy Power Rangers lover in me - just couldn't resist. And this also leads __into something important that happens in the next chapter as well, so there is another __reason behind it as well. _

_And I'm kind of 'meh' about the ep last night. You could definitely see that Chris wrote __it, being that it was Kurt-centric (Sami was not impressed by this at all!) _  
_And must say next episode has me intrigued - especially the fantasy sequence! That will __be interesting!_

_Anyway, next update will be hopefully on time or maybe even earlier, if I can get it __finished._  
_till then,_  
_love KJ. xoxoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews and such on this - and this chapter was finished early so I thought I would post it now, instead of waiting till Tuesday (you might see the next chapter if I get it all done then!)._  
_Glad to see that I am not the only one who is completely nerdy when it comes to being a Power Rangers nut! LOL! _  
_And I think it's kind of funny how so many Glee viewers are also lovers of Power Rangers as well - but it's an awesome show; and I love that I can kind of insert some more popular culture things - past and present - into the story.  
For instance taking the idea of FRIENDS; Glee-ifying it and then insert other little randoms here and there about the awesomeness of other shows and also movies!_

_There was something a guest reviewer asked me, and that was are we going to see Mikki maybe having another sister? Maybe is all I will say - I may twist it up a little bit and have it that she has a brother instead; (I have planned out where 95% of the characters that I am using for this - are going to be inserted) because whilst this is somewhat like the show FRIENDS, there are elements of it that are different as well. _  
_And I like it when I can put little things in that people didn't see coming. So it's a case of wait and see what little twist KJ will do! :)  
I now find it so ironic that my Grade 5 teacher, wrote in my mid year report that I need to find other authors to read because it was impacting on my imagination and creativity in writing(back then I was completely obsessed with Enid Blyton novels and had all of them - and when my parents read that in the report made me sell them to the book exchange. I then got into Babysitters Club and Sweet Valley. But I am now also getting a lot of the old Blyton books back; and I am very particular with which ones, because I don't like the versions that have come out in the last few years, as they have been edited because of political correctness and many other things now not deemed appropriate by today's society [for instance changing Fanny to Franny, and also Mrs Slap to Mrs Snap - here in Australia at least] - thanks to that wonderful eBay)._  
_However if this teacher was to see what I write now - and sure the ideas aren't all originally my own; it would be nice to see her eat those words she once wrote. Because even though I am using an already established idea and also characters there is still a lot of creativity there on my part!_

_I should be mention also that this chapter doesn't feature any parts with Puck and Rachel, because as mentioned in the last chapter they are going to be going to Ohio for a little bit. I could have possibly done a scene in Ohio, but there was too much I needed to happen in New York at this point for that._  
_I am sure by now people are getting a little pissed off with Tina as well - and there is probably going to be a lot more hatred towards her afterwards from this chapter. _  
_So I must mention that this chapter there will be mentions of cultural racism, and I am sorry if anyone in anyway is offended by this. However this plays into the storyline for a reason and a lot does actually come from fact._

_Anyway, you know what to do from here._  
_Love KJ xxxx_

* * *

Chapter 14 –

Friday evening, Mikki was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing some art concepts for work; before she and Kitty, who was still in New York, went to see Rock of Ages.  
The apartment door opened, and Blaine walked, looking kind of pale.

"Mik, do you have any Pepto Bismol?" he asked.

Mikki looked up at him. "Yeah, I think so" she replied, as Blaine sat at the kitchen table.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Got stomach pains, can't stop vomiting, can't keep anything down and just feel altogether horrible".

Mikki stood up and went over to where he was sitting, and put her hand on his forehead.

Blaine looked at her, not sure what she was doing.

"Okay sweetie you're really hot as well" said Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"You have a fever" replied Mikki.

"Oh" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Where's your stomach hurting exactly?"

"All over, but it's kind of more sore here" said Blaine, pointing to his right side.

Mikki frowned. "Have you had your appendix out?".

Blaine looked at her and shook his head.

"Okay, I think you need to be getting down to the hospital emergency room and seeing if is that" said Mikki.

"You mean I might have to have surgery?" asked Blaine.

"Maybe" replied Mikki.

Blaine looked at her in horror.

"Did you want me to call Tina for you and get her to take you there" said Mikki.

"Tina's in Boston, doing a show there until the end of the week" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well Sam's home right. He can take you" said Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Has he gone out?" asked Mikki.

"No, I just want you to go with me" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "I have tickets to go and see Rock of Ages with Kitty tonight".

Blaine looked at her. "Please, come with me?" he asked sadly.

Mikki sighed, looking at him and not wanting to clearly leave a friend when they were sick, found herself caving.

"Okay, just give me a minute here to organise something" said Mikki, going over to Rachel's bedroom where Kitty was sleeping, whilst Rachel was in Ohio with Puck and currently getting ready in.

Blaine nodded and then placed his head on the kitchen table on his arms.

"Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Yeah what Mouse?" asked Kitty, from inside.

"Come out here for a second" said Mikki.

Kitty opened Mikki's bedroom door and looked at her.

"I will be like ten more minutes, almost done with my hair" said Kitty.

"No it's not that. Blaine isn't feeling the greatest, think it could be his appendix so going to take him to the hospital. Do you think maybe you would mind going to Rock of Ages on your own" said Mikki.

Kitty looked at her. "Why do you have to take him. He's got a girlfriend, and that's not you".

"She's away and he doesn't want Sam to go with him. For some strange reason, he wants me to take him" said Mikki.

"Sure whatever, I don't mind" said Kitty.

"Kit Kat, I'm sorry really. You know I wouldn't bail on you if I didn't think this was something" said Mikki.

"Yeah I know Mouse. And you're lucky to have my sister as a friend, shorty. Remember that" said Kitty looking at her and then over at Blaine who still had his head down.

Blaine looked up over at them.

"Yeah, you're sister is amazing" said Blaine, with a nod.

Kitty just smiled and then looked at Mikki. "Okay well have fun in the hospital. And I shall have fun singing along to the Rock of Ages musical".

Mikki looked at her sister and laughed. "Yeah, well please call me when you get to the theatre, don't talk with any strangers, come straight home after the show and then call me when you get home, if I'm not here then" she replied.

"Mouse, I'm 23 years old, kind of capable of looking after myself. Don't need my big sis doing it for me anymore" said Kitty.

"Mom and Dad will kill me, if something happens to you. So just do it Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Fine" replied Kitty, with a sigh.

"Sam, can go" said Blaine, from where he was seated.

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking over at him as did Kitty.

"You have two tickets obviously, and it would save it going to waste. And then at least you know that Kitty is with someone and you don't need to worry so much" said Blaine.

"I guess" replied Mikki.

"I don't need a babysitter" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her younger sister.

"Think of it as one of my friend's hanging out with you. Wasn't that what you always wanted when we were younger, to hang out with my friends" said Mikki.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Just go ask him".

Mikki nodded and looked over at Blaine.

"I will be back in a minute" she said and walked out of the apartment to go to the one across the hall.

Kitty went and sat at the kitchen table and looked at Blaine.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why my sister, and not have your roommate take you?" asked Kitty.

"Because Sam will probably find cute nurses to hit on" said Blaine.

"And you don't think my sister will find some cute doctors to hit on, after all you know she's dated one in the past" said Kitty.

Blaine looked at her. "I don't think Mikki's like that" he replied.

"Hmm, yeah okay. Why don't you just tell my sister that you're in love with her already" said Kitty.

"I'm not in love with her" said Blaine.

Kitty laughed. "A blind person could see that you're in love with her" she replied.

"I just think Mikki is the more compassionate kind when it comes to someone being sick" said Blaine.

"Sure that's what this is" said Kitty, with a smile as Mikki and Sam came into the apartment.

"Dude, Mik just told me. You okay?" asked Sam.

"No, not okay" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"I can go with you, man. I really don't mind" said Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I want Mikki".

"Okay" replied Sam and looked at Kitty. "You don't mind me taking Mikki's ticket?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Not at all, I just hope you don't mind chaperoning me" she replied.

Sam laughed. "Hey, if I get to take a pretty Kapowski girl out, I am definitely not complaining".

Kitty laughed. "Yeah, okay well I will just finish getting ready and then we can go".

"Sure" replied Sam, as Kitty stood up and went to head back to Rachel's room.

"I'll talk with you later Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Yeah sure" she replied with a nod of her head. "Hope you feel better Blaine".

"Thanks" he replied.

Kitty walked back into Rachel's room.

"Thanks for doing this Sam" said Mikki, looking at her friend.

"Yeah sure, let me know how he is" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah will do, come on Blaine let's go".

"Okay, I'll just go and get my wallet" said Blaine, heading out and back to his apartment.

"Feel better man" said Sam.

Mikki grabbed her bag off the couch. "See you Sam" she said and walked out of the apartment.

Sam just shook his head as he waited for Kitty to finish getting ready and wondered when two of his best friends would finally see what was right in front of them.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was with Blaine in the emergency department of Mount Sinai Hospital, waiting to hear back from the surgeon who had taken some blood samples and performed some other tests, that it was in fact appendicitis and if it would need to be removed.

A nurse had given Blaine a saline drip and also some medication that was helping with the nausea, and he had drifted off in to a light sleep.

Mikki's phone pinged and she grabbed it out of her handbag and saw that there was a message from Sam.

_Hey. How's Blainers?_

Mikki typed a quick message back. _ Doing okay. Waiting on the doctor to find out what's wrong. Will let you know when find out. _

She could see that Sam was typing a message back. _Okay let us know. Intermission at the moment. Talk soon._

The curtain to the area they were in was drawn back and the doctor who was attending to Blaine, approached.

"Hi" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Is he asleep?" asked Doctor Figgins.

"No, I'm awake" replied Blaine, opening his eyes and looking at the doctor.

"Okay, well our tests confirm Mr Anderson. That you do indeed have appendicitis and it will need to be removed as soon as possible" said Doctor Figgins.

"So I will have to have surgery then?" asked Blaine.

"Afraid so" replied Doctor Figgins.

Blaine nodded. "When?" he asked.

"Scheduled for tomorrow morning, eight o'clock, and there is a room up on the surgical ward waiting for you now for the night" replied Doctor Figgins.

"Okay" replied Blaine.

"One of the nurses will come and organize for you to go up in a bit and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for surgery" said Doctor Figgins.

"Thank you" said Blaine.

Doctor Figgins nodded. "Bye" he replied and went to leave.

"Yes bye" replied Blaine and Doctor Figgins left the room.

"You doing okay?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

Blaine turned and looked at nodded. "Yeah, it will be fine".

"Of course it will be" replied Mikki.

"Can you be here tomorrow, when I get out of surgery?" asked Blaine.

"Sure, I can" replied Mikki.

"Thank you" said Blaine, with a small smile.

"Hey, I will do anything for my friends you know that" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Did you want me to send a text to Tina, and tell her what's happening?" asked Mikki.

Blaine shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I'll tell her later. There's not a need for her to know at the moment, because it's not like she can get here anyway" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Okay, well if you're all okay here. I might head on home and then I will be back here tomorrow when you get out of surgery".

"You promise" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I most definitely promise" she replied, and quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Tomorrow" he replied.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, night" replied Blaine.

"Night" said Mikki and left the hospital and Blaine waited for the nurses to take him up to the surgical ward so that tomorrow he would be able to have the operation to remove his appendix.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki was in the kitchen eating some cereal before she headed back to the hospital to be there for Blaine when he came out of surgery.  
She had gotten home before Kitty last night and had left a note for her telling her this.

Kitty emerged from Rachel's room, and walked over to the table.

"Morning Mouse" said Kitty.

"Hey Kit Kat" replied Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"All okay with the short guy?" asked Kitty as she sat at the kitchen table.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah he should be just about to head up into surgery and I was going to go there soon, so at the hospital when he wakes up from it".

"How was last night?" asked Mikki.

"Good. Sam's a nice guy, a little weird but nice" replied Kitty, with a laugh.

"Yeah he is" replied Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened and Brittany walked in.

"I bought bagels" said Brittany, sitting at the table with them.

"Wow thank you, so much better then cereal" said Kitty as she took one from the bag.

"So any news on Blaine?" asked Brittany.

Mikki shook her head as Sam walked into the apartment.

"Morning all" he said, as sat at the table.

"Bagel?" asked Brittany, pointing to the bag.

"Awesome" said Sam as he grabbed one.

"When Blainers having surgery?" asked Sam.

"He should be just about to head into surgery now" said Mikki.

"Well I think we should all be there when he gets out of it, so he knows that we love him" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I was heading in anyway" replied Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "Do Puck and Rachey know?" she asked.

"Yeah I sent them a text last night. However Tina doesn't know yet, and I mean I told Blaine that I would send her a message and let her know, but he said no" said Mikki.

"No offence to Blaine or anything, but that girl is kind of annoying" said Sam.

"Yeah, she is and I normally don't have a problem with people, it's just her I kind of do. I don't think she likes us much" said Brittany.

"Hmm, noticed that as well" said Mikki.

"Yeah" said Sam.

"So Blaine's girlfriend is kind of a bitch then?" asked Kitty.

"Well I wouldn't say that, she just doesn't really seem to like us, or anything that Blaine actually likes, so it's kind of like a really mix matched pair the two of them" said Mikki.

"And how she keeps calling him, Blainey Days. I think that really embarrasses him" said Sam.

"Yeah, I mean I know we call him stuff, like hobbit and that. But he doesn't mind those, Tina's though I think he does" said Brittany.

"So how long will the surgery take?" asked Sam.

"Probably no more than an hour" replied Mikki.

"Well I say we finish up these, and then go to the hospital, but stop for some flowers on the way there, so that will cheer Blaine up when he does get back to his room" said Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and the four of them finished up with breakfast and then headed to the hospital to be there when Blaine got out of surgery.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, Sam had managed to charm the nurse up on the surgical ward and she was letting them wait in the room that Blaine had up there.

The four of them were waiting for Blaine to be bought back from his surgery and were sitting around talking as they had heard a chime like noise coming from the drawer of the side table where the bed would go.

"What in the world is that" said Kitty, as she looked up from her phone.

"Phone I think" replied Sam.

"Not mine" said Mikki.

"Mine either" said Brittany, shaking her head.

Sam stood from the chair he was sitting on and went over to side table and opened the drawer.

"Blaine's phone" he said, taking it out of the drawer.

"Message?" asked Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Yep, three missed calls and ten texts" he replied, looking at the phone screen.

"What's the betting it's all Tina" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Yeah, does anyone know his passcode for unlocking it" said Sam.

"Nope" replied Mikki.

"Wouldn't have a clue" said Brittany.

"Damn" replied Sam.

"Well that's a little mean wanting to read his private texts and all that" said Kitty.

Sam looked over to her. "Just wanted to see if it's in fact Tina, that's all".

The door of the room opened and a hospital orderly wheeled Blaine in to the room on the bed.

"Hey it's our fave hobbit" said Brittany, with a laugh as the bed was wheeled back into position in the room.

"Hey, you guys. You're all here" said Blaine.

"Yeah, of course we are. We wanted to make sure that you're okay" said Sam, as the orderly exited the room.

"I'm good, little sore now obviously. But I feel okay" replied Blaine.

"So the surgery was a success then" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, they didn't say anything up in the recovery part when I woke to suggest that it wasn't".

"Well I'm sure all went fine, and you'll be back to feeling completely like yourself in no time" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"So we bought you some flowers and also Sam insisted on getting some comics and that for you too" said Brittany, pointing to the arrangement of flowers that were in the room.

"Aww thanks Britts, that's really sweet of you" said Blaine.

"Of course, anything for you" replied Brittany.

"And comics, thanks Sam" said Blaine, looking at the small pile that was on the table that was in the room.

"Yeah, oh and you're phone, it received a message and I grabbed it out of the drawer" said Sam, handing the phone to his best friend.

Blaine took it from it, and looked at the locked display and saw the number of missed calls and texts.

He sighed and unlocked the phone with his pass code and checked the missed calls first and saw that two were from Tina and one from his brother Cooper; and then looked at the text messages and saw that they were all from Tina. As well as there being some in Facebook messenger from her and also from Cooper as well.

"Tina" said Mikki, as they noticed the frown on his face.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I sent her a message before went to surgery and she hasn't stopped messaging me on here since".

"She's probably just concerned that's all" said Kitty.

Blaine looked over to the younger Kapowski. "Yeah, guess. I'll call her later though" he replied as he started typing a reply message to Cooper.

"Texting her for now?" asked Brittany.

"No I'm texting Coop. I rang him last night and told him that I was going to have surgery" said Blaine, as his phone started to ring, and Tina's picture came up as the caller id.

"Oh man, I really don't want to talk right now" said Blaine, as he looked at the screen.

"Give here" said Mikki, as she also saw Tina's photo on the screen.

"Huh?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"I'll answer it and tell her that you're still up in surgery and you will call her later" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded and handed her his phone.

Mikki swiped across the phone and answered the call.

"Oh Blainey Days, you're okay" said Tina, when she answered.

"Actually this is Mikki" replied Mikki.

"Why are you answering Blainey's phone?" asked Tina on the other end.

"Umm, maybe because it is in his room and I'm at the hospital waiting for him to get out of surgery" said Mikki.

"You're there now" said Tina.

"Yes" replied Mikki.

"So is he okay?" asked Tina.

"Not sure, he's still up in surgery I'm guessing. Or recovery maybe, and we're waiting for him to be bought back down" said Mikki.

"Who's we?" asked Tina.

"His friends, we're all here at the hospital waiting to see him and make sure he's okay" replied Mikki, looking to Blaine with a smile.

"Sorry" mouthed Blaine, obviously somehow knowing that Tina was giving Mikki the third degree on the phone.

"Well can you have him call me when he gets back to his room then" said Tina.

"Sure, I'll tell him you called and have him get back to you. Though I can't promise it will be right away it depends on how he is feeling" said Mikki.

"Okay yeah. Well can you tell him I love him and that I'll be home on Thursday" said Tina.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Okay thanks" said Tina.

"Sure, yeah bye" replied Mikki and ended the call before Tina had a chance to reply.

"Thank you for that" said Blaine as Mikki handed him back his phone and he was able to resume his text message to Cooper.

"Yeah, she asked you call her when you can and also said that she loves you and will see you sometime Thursday" replied Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, as he typed out a message to Cooper and sent it.

"So has the doctor given any indication of when you can come home?" asked Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "No, not yet. I guess he'll stop by a bit later and hopefully be able to tell me".

"Well you're friends will make sure you get better" said Brittany.

"Thanks Britts, really love you guys" replied Blaine, and he and the others sat around and spoke some more, keeping him company before visiting hours ended and they had to leave the hospital.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Thursday evening, Blaine was still resting since he was still a little sore from the surgery after being discharged from the hospital on Monday, two days after his surgery. He was in his and Sam's apartment, whilst the others were across the hall in Mikki and Rachel's.

Tina walked up the stairs to the floor the apartment was on, after getting back in from Boston that afternoon. She knocked on the door to the apartment and waited. However she couldn't hear footsteps or anything like that to indicate that there was someone home.

She got her cell out of her bag and sent a message through to Blaine, asking him if he was home.

A minute or so later, Mikki opened the door of her apartment.

"Hey Tina" replied Mikki, with a despondent sigh at the sight of Blaine's girlfriend.

Tina turned and looked at her. "Oh hey Mikki" she replied.

"Yeah, you here to see Blaine?" asked Mikki, going over to the door of the other apartment.

Tina nodded. "Let me guess though, he's at your place".

Mikki shook his head. "No, he's here. Trying to get some rest" replied Mikki as she turned the knob of the guys' apartment and opened the door.

"Wait it was open all this time" said Tina.

"Yeah, it was" replied Mikki, with a laugh and started over towards Blaine's room in the apartment that he and Sam shared.

"Why didn't he just tell me that then in a text, instead of getting you to come out of your apartment" said Tina.

"I don't know" replied Mikki as she opened Blaine's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Hey" said Blaine, when he saw them.

"Hi" he replied, with a small in Tina's direction and then looked at Mikki.

"Thanks for letting her in Mik" said Blaine, to his friend.

"Sure, you know I am just across the hall if you need anything" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I might need some more DVD's soon".

Mikki laughed. "Sure, let me know when you want them and I'll bring them across for you".

"Thanks" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well I'm and going to go back to my apartment, I am winning at Monopoly and I'm kind of scared that Kit Kat might do something evil, like steal my money" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "You're as bad as one another" he said.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, so I'll let you spend some time together, catch up and all that. Let me know if you need anything okay, sweetie" said Mikki, looking at Blaine with a small smile.

Tina frowned as Blaine looked at Mikki and nodded.

"Sure thanks, and thanks for letting Tina in" he said.

"Not a problem" said Mikki with a smile and left Blaine's room.

"So you feeling okay?" asked Tina, sitting on the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah" he replied.

"Sorry, I couldn't actually be there when you went to hospital" said Tina.

"Don't worry it's fine. Mik, Sam, Britts and even Kitty were here" replied Blaine.

"Who's Kitty?" asked Tina.

"Mik's little sister, that's who Mikki was just talking about Kit Kat. I already mentioned that she was here like two weeks ago" replied Blaine.

"Guess I forgot, or maybe didn't hear you say it. Tune out sometimes when you talk about your friends" said Tina.

Blaine looked at Tina with a slight frown, not at all pleased to know that she didn't always listen when he spoke to her.

"So is this Kitty as charming and annoying as her sister" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Okay I don't understand the problem you have with one of my best friends".

"I don't have a problem with her, I just find Mikki slightly annoying that's all" replied Tina.

"That's having a problem with her" said Blaine.

"Yeah, can we not talk about her now. I just want to spend time with my boyfriend and look after him" said Tina, putting her arm around his shoulder and leaning more in towards him.

"I don't need looking after Tina, really I'm fine" replied Blaine.

"Your appendix almost burst Blaine" said Tina.

"Yeah, but the others were here and have been great. So there is no need for you to worry" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him. "Okay, so what do you want me to do then? After all I am only meant to be your girlfriend and clearly you value the help of your friends a little more than mine".

"You could change the DVD for me, that be great" said Blaine.

"Okay then" replied Tina, getting off the bed.

"What are you watching?" she asked going over to the television and small disc player he had in his room.

"Umm the box set near the player" replied Blaine.

Tina looked at it. "Power Rangers, really. This is a kids show" said Tina as she opened up the player and took the disc that was in there out.

"Yeah, I know. But Mik has it on DVD and I haven't seen this since it was on when I was a kid, and it's kind of fun to watch it again" replied Blaine.

Tina rolled her eyes as she put the watched disc in the case and then the next one in the player.

"Not really surprised she would like something like this, after all it has guys in skin tight costumes that she can ogle" said Tina, and walked back over to Blaine's bed and sat down next to him.

Blaine looked at her. "And it also has girls in spandex for me to look at, so it's great for all".

Tina looked at him as Blaine started the episode and the opening credits started. "I will admit I did watch a few episodes of I think the first season when I was in high school, and that was because I was doing a paper on racial stereotypes in media for social sciences and when I was doing research, one of things mentioned was how it was racist that they cast a black guy to be the black ranger and an Asian girl for the yellow" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her and paused the DVD. "And all that stuff was said, way after they had left the show and also said by bored academics with nothing better to do, then create controversy" said Blaine.

"So you didn't find in racist when someone of Asian ethnicity was cast as the yellow ranger, when one of the terms people use for us is that?" asked Tina.

"Not offended by it, just like if someone was to say I was Pinoy. I wouldn't be offended by it" said Blaine.

"You should be" said Tina.

"Why because some people in society believe I should be. My mom often jokes about being a Pinoy and she is actually fully Filipino, so why should she stop doing that because you who isn't that culture, find it offensive" replied Blaine.

"It's just wrong to make an assumption based on someone because of their culture or skin color" said Tina.

"And it's kind of wrong to think that a person's skin color in a television show aimed at kids, really was the thought of the producers. They clearly meant no offence when casting, especially considering that the girl cast originally for the yellow ranger role, wasn't even Asian. The girl who replaced her happened to be, and it was merely a coincident that happened, and that they guy playing the black ranger, happened to be a black male" said Blaine.

"Okay clearly we're not going to agree on this" said Tina.

"No we're clearly not. So can I just watch it without your judgements on it" said Blaine.

"Whatever" replied Tina, and Blaine started the DVD again.

Blaine turned his attention to the television as the episode opening credits played and Tina sighed.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" said Tina, standing from the bed.

"Okay" replied Blaine, not taking his attention away from the television.

"Do you need anything from the kitchen?" asked Tina.

"No, I'm good. Thanks" replied Blaine.

Tina just nodded and walked out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

Blaine sighed at the episode began and he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, and opened his text message thread to Sam.

_Can you please get rid of Tina from here, she is driving me mad. _

He looked at the episode of Power Rangers and with a sigh, he pushed stop. Not wanting to watch the show now, because of Tina's dislike for it and the fact that she was still present in the apartment.

Sam walked into his and Blaine's apartment just as Tina was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Tina" he said, as he went to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of beers out of it and put it on the bench.

"Hi" replied Tina, looking at him.

Sam headed over to Blaine's room and walked into this room.

"Hey buddy" said Sam, as he entered.

Tina walked back into the room also and went and sat on the bed next to Blaine.

"So we're going to grab some Thai takeout over at Mikki's, you want to join us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah sure, I am kind of hungry" said Blaine, hoping that it would possibly mean that Tina would be tempted to go back to her place.

Sam nodded.

"I guess some Thai food would be okay" said Tina.

Sam looked at her as did Blaine.

"Ohh sure, yeah you're welcome as well. It's just we were also going to watch one of the Star Wars movies too" said Sam.

Blaine looked at his roommate and gave him a smile, knowing now that his friend was definitely also on board with getting Tina to leave.

"Star Wars. I thought you were playing Monopoly" said Tina.

"Yeah it turns out that both Kapowski women are huge cheats, when it comes to board games" said Sam with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also.

"So we thought we would watch a movie instead and Star Wars are awesome movies and bound to cheer this guy up definitely" replied Sam.

"Is there something else you could maybe watch instead" said Tina.

"Well we've all sort of already decided on Star Wars, and it's kind of unfair to say we're going to change it because you don't like it" said replied Sam.

"I just wanted to spend time with Blaine, that's all" said Tina.

"You can, it's just if I go and have dinner across the hall with these guys. Star Wars is going to be the movie that we're watching" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him. "Well maybe I'll take a pass on dinner then, because I really can't stand Star Wars".

"Ohh, that's too bad. It would have been nice to have you over there" said Sam.

Blaine looked at his friend and tried not to laugh.

"I'll come and keep you company tomorrow. I don't have to work until the night, so I can definitely do that. And look after you all day" said Tina, kissing Blaine.

"Sure, that be nice" replied Blaine and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay Blainers, let's go and get an order in for the Thai place, before Mikki and Kitty decide it all themselves" said Sam.

Blaine nodded and stood up. "Swear Kapowski women are truly crazy" aid Blaine with a laugh.

Sam nodded. "That and add Britts to the mix with them, it's insanely crazy".

"Yep it is" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Did you want some help across the hall?" asked Tina.

"No it's fine, I can walk by myself" said Blaine, looking at her.

Tina nodded. "Okay sweetie, well I will see you tomorrow".

Blaine nodded. "Tomorrow" he replied and Tina quickly kissed him.

"Bye Sam" she said, looking at him and then left the bedroom and apartment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" said Blaine.

Sam laughed. "Sure man, anytime" he replied.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, come on let's head across the hall, because now I really do want to watch Star Wars, so I hope the girls don't mind actually watching that".

"Very much doubt there will be complaints from Mikki on that suggestion" said Sam, with a laugh and the two of them headed across the hall to the girl's apartment to spend the rest of the evening with them.

* * *

_End Note: _  
_How many of you now really want to kill Tina - I know I do, and I could still possibly have __Mikki murder her, since I am the writer of this!_  
_However what she does say about Power Rangers, has been said about the first season of __MMPR. But the kids watching the show never saw that the person's skin colour had anything __to do with them being the colour ranger they were. I know I didn't and I was 12 when I __started watching it. I just saw an awesome show and one with really cute guys in! _  
_And I hate that I have to have her hating Star Wars - because to me that is all sorts of __epic also! And anyone who bags that, along with Harry Potter and Disney; and of course __Power Rangers...well let's just say I have spammed a few of my friends with a lot of stuff __related to that when they have said hateful stuff! :)_

_And also the little side bit about Figgins, being the doctor in the hospital in this - that __is an actual throw back to FRIENDS. In the 100th episode, when Phoebe had the triplets and __Joey had kidney stones, the doctor was indeed the actor who would later play Figgins in __Glee!_  
_Also as well having Kitty going to see Rock of Ages - is of course in reference to Becca __Tobin, and the fact that she was a replacement Sherry on Broadway!_  
_Again, it's just a few little throwbacks to either one of the actual tv shows or in fact __something in real life!_

_And now I shall go and consfiscate the iPod from Sami who is going ballistic over the usual __\- anything Darren (she is currently dancing and singing along with Piano Man), this is not __going to be pretty I am going to be boo'ed! _

_Until next chapter - (and I'm sure this will be a loved one, because it's probably one of __my faves so far to write!)_  
_Love KJ xoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews and such on this.  
I am sure there will be a few people liking this one - mainly for one of the things that will be happening it in!  
And Puck &amp; Rachel are back in this chapter after there little holiday to Ohio.  
Kitty has left, but she will be back soon for something - but that something I am not divulging as to what.

This chapter we see the introduction of another Glee character - and I think they actually work very well in the role I have placed them in. And they will feature a little at different points from here on out in the story.  
This chapter does kind of also take an aspect that we saw on Glee, and you will see what I mean when you start reading; but is it actually the same. As you can probably guess by now I am a very complex writer and love making the reader think they have got in figured out, only for it to go in a completley different direction to that. So always expect the unexpected with me!

I have also started a new community on here - that I have added this and also some other stories to as well. I have read some amazing stories that are based on either other tv shows and movies, and want to be able to put them all in one easy to access place for everyone who likes my stuff to be able to read.  
So check out "Glee Twist" - there is for all the Puckleberry lovers; another amazing Puckleberry fic in it! And if you know of any I should check out and add, please do send me a PM, and I will put them in there!

Anyway, not much else to say! But enjoy and you all know what to do at the end!  
Love KJ xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 15 –

Blaine walked into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Sam, and saw his roommate sitting at their small little counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" said Blaine, going and grabbing a glass and pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Yeah morning" replied Sam.

"So you must have got in really late last night" said Blaine.

"Yeah, work was killer last night. But I made some good tips, so all good" replied Sam, who had recently started bar tending at nights to get some extra cash.

Blaine looked at him and nodded.

"Dude, are you wearing glitter?" he asked.

"Umm, no" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah you are, it's like all over your face" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him.

"It must be from a photo shoot I did yesterday, apparently glitter makes the photos better or something like that" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him.

"Okay, umm yeah right" replied Blaine, although not really believing his roommate on that.

Sam finished up his cereal and went and put the bowl in the sink.

"See you later" said Sam, grabbing his wallet from the counter.

"Yeah sure man" said replied Blaine.

Sam left their apartment and Blaine finished up his breakfast and then headed to work also.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Before heading to work Blaine walked to the coffee shop and got a cup that would hopefully him get through his morning classes. He went to leave after paying Kurt, as Mikki came running into the coffee shop, laden with not only her handbag and a laptop computer bag, but also a huge portfolio bag, and went over to the counter.

"Please tell me you have my coffee ready to go Kurt" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and Kurt laughed.

"Yes I do" replied Kurt and handed her a cup that he had sitting on the counter near the coffee machine.

"Thank you, you are a gem" said Mikki, getting some money out of her handbag.

"It's fine Mikki, on me, you looked really stressed" said Kurt.

"Thank you" said Mikki, looking at the barista in gratitude.

"Yeah, just remember I love Alexander McQueen and also anything to do with the British monarchy" said Kurt.

Mikki laughed. "I shall remember that" she replied and went to leave and saw Blaine just looking at her.

"Hi. Bye" she said and went to leave.

"Hey, wait. Let me give you a hand there" said Blaine, taking the huge portfolio bag from her.

"Oh it's fine, I got it" replied Mikki.

"Mik, we're heading in the same direction, really it's fine" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "You're right. Thanks".

Blaine nodded and the two of them headed out of the coffee shop and started in the direction of both their works.

"So what's with all this stuff, it looks like more than usual" said Blaine.

"Hmm it is, I was up till like one this morning finishing off some concepts for a meeting that I have today and then when I had done that I just crashed and slept through my alarm, and I woke like half hour after I should have, and that is why I rang Kurt and asked him if he could have some coffee made up for me when I got there, because otherwise I was going to be insanely late" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her laugh. "Has anyone told you that when you get stressed out or nervous about something, you talk a lot"

Mikki nodded. "Yeah actually" she replied laughing.

"Yeah" said Blaine, with a laugh shaking his head.

"I don't even know half the time I am doing it" said Mikki.

"It's cute" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled.

"So actually I was glad I ran into you, because I was going to text you" said Blaine.

"Yeah, how come?" asked Mikki.

"Well it's kind of weird, but you know how Sam has that job bar tending, and he won't tell us where it is" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and I get that, he doesn't want his friends coming and hanging out, make distractions" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, well it's just this morning he had a lot of glitter on his face".

"Glitter" said Mikki.

"Uh huh, and he tried telling me it was from a modelling shoot that he'd done and something about it making the photos look better, and I guess I was wondering since you did do photography in college if that was true" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Unless he was doing a Twilight-esque shoot, then no; glitter does nothing in terms of anything for the camera. In fact it's actually really more reflective".

"Really" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"So you think Sam lied" said Blaine.

"Don't know maybe" replied Mikki.

"Why would he do that?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know" replied Mikki as they came to her work building.

"You right to carry this upstairs, cause I can help if you want" said Blaine.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for carrying it this far for me" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded and put it back over the shoulder that Mikki had it on originally.

"I'll see you later" said Blaine.

"Yeah later" replied Mikki and headed inside the building, and Blaine walked off.

Mikki went over to the elevators and waited for them to come down to the foyer and then went up to her work floor.

She walked in through the glass doors of Sylvester Advertising and saw Sugar, who was the company's receptionist sitting at the front desk, filing her nails.

"Productive morning I see" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I split one of my nails, and it's bugging me" replied Sugar.

"Hate when that happens" said Mikki.

Sugar nodded.

"Hey can I ask you something?" asked Mikki.

"No Sue's not in yet, so you can relax for a bit" replied Sugar with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also. "No not that" she said.

Sugar looked at her. "What then?".

"Well you're a few years younger than me, right" said Mikki.

"I guess, yeah" replied Sugar.

"Well I was just wondering if you maybe knew of any bars around that had the bartenders wear glitter" said Mikki.

Sugar looked at her. "Umm well I know of one place, but it's not a bar exactly".

"What do you mean not a bar exactly?" asked Mikki.

"It's a strip joint, but for guys and not girls, to dance and take their clothes off on stage" replied Sugar.

Mikki looked at the receptionist in a state of shock.

"Okay, they have those? Really?" asked Mikki.

Sugar nodded. "Yeah, you never been to one before?" she asked.

"Umm no, I haven't actually" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Hmm, I've been a few times. A lot of the guys are completely in love with themselves though" said Sugar.

Mikki nodded.

"Why you asking about this?" asked Sugar.

"Umm my friend's roommate, he had glitter on his face this morning. And we know he has got a job bartending, or at least that is what he is telling us. But now maybe you have me thinking he might be stripping" said Mikki.

"What's he look like?" asked Sugar.

"Who?" asked Mikki.

"Your friend. I was only there last week, so maybe I saw him" replied Sugar.

"Blonde hair, maybe about 5'11, good looking" replied Mikki.

"Doesn't ring any bells, sorry" said Sugar.

"That's okay. I was just wondering that's all if you knew the place maybe" said Mikki.

"Well if you want, you could meet me there tonight, and see if your friend is there" said Sugar.

"I guess" replied Mikki.

"Okay yeah" replied Sugar, grabbing a piece of paper off her desk and a pen and writing down the address for the club.

"Here you go" said Sugar, handing it to Mikki.

Mikki looked at the address. "Okay thanks" she replied.

Sugar nodded. "Find me when you get there" she said as Sue Sylvester came through the doors of the office.

"What is this, the morning gossip chat time" she said, stopping and looking at both Mikki and Sugar.

Sugar just shook her head and turned back to her computer.

"I was just saying good morning to our lovely receptionist" said Mikki, looking at her boss.

"Yes, well you have all got work to do. Now get to it" said Sue and walked to her office.

"Maybe you should be telling Sue about the male strip joint" said Mikki.

Sugar looked at her and laughed. "She would probably scare them all".

"True" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"I'll let you get to work before Sue has a meltdown again" said Sugar.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and headed off to her office to begin another day of work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After a long morning session of recording the cast recording for Funny Girl, Rachel headed out to of the studio and was about to head in the direction of her have favorite vegetarian restaurant.

"Rachel, wait up" said Will, as he also came out of the studio.

Rachel looked at her co star. "Hey" she replied.

"Hey, you grabbing lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just heading to Hagawi" replied Rachel.

"Never heard of it" replied Will.

Rachel laughed. "It's a vegan restaurant, and they have the most amazing vegetarian dumplings".

"Do you mind if I join you, I am actually really fond of tofu" said Will.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

"Great, shall we" said Will, and the two of them headed towards the restaurant for lunch.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck was sitting in the staff room of his work; he grabbed his phone and unlocked it and went through his contacts and connected a call to Rachel.

"Hey sweetie" said Rachel, when she answered the phone.

"Hi my gorgeous princess" replied Puck. "How's it all going?"

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm just out having lunch with Will" replied Rachel.

"Will, your co star?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, we're just talking about stuff. After all he has so much more experience than me on a Broadway stage, that and also with doing recordings as well, so it's nice to talk to someone in the know" replied Rachel.

"Yeah of course, and I still have to meet him one day too" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Well yes in a way, because this guy does get to kiss my girlfriend on stage every night when the show opens" said Puck.

"I'll organize something, so everyone can meet then" said Rachel.

"That be good, after all we are all behind you one hundred percent in this" said Puck.

"Yeah, sweetie. I have to get going, we need to be heading back to the studio for more recording. So I will talk with you tonight" said Rachel.

"Okay yeah my princess, I will see you tonight then. I love you" said Puck.

"Love you too. Bye" replied Rachel and ended the call.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked Will.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and he actually said he would like to meet you sometime".

"That be good, I think I would like to meet the guy who clearly has Rachel Berry so in love" said Will.

Rachel laughed and also blushed slightly.

"Well there is this great little coffee shop that we all go to, and they actually on Friday nights have like an open mic slash karaoke night, and it's fun. You should come along then, and maybe even sing" said Rachel.

"Sounds like it could be fun" said Will.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, and the two of them headed back to the recording studio to continue with the cast recording for Funny Girl.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same night, Mikki got back from work, had some dinner with Rachel and Puck who was also there, and then had a quick shower before getting redressed, which saw her putting on a tighter fitting dress and heels, rather than her more professional looking work attire.

She walked out of her bedroom, into the living area where Puck and Rachel were sitting on the sofa watching a movie on television, and grabbed her larger handbag, putting some of her essential items such as her phone, cards and some money, into the smaller one that she would be taking that night.

"And where the hell are you going dressed up like that?" asked Puck, looking at the short tight black dress with a scooped back that she was wearing.

"Out" replied Mikki.

"Out to where exactly?" questioned Puck.

"Just going to meet a friend from work, that's all" replied Mikki.

"Dressed like that" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Honestly Puck, you're worse than my dad sometimes".

"Well excuse me for thinking that is not an outfit my cousin should be venturing out in" said Puck.

"So I should wear something different then" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Puck.

"Rach, please try and reason with him. It's a nice dress right" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I like it and it's not as bad as some of the dresses I have seen around now" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "You will never leave this apartment in something like that" said Puck, gesturing to Mikki's dress.

"Excuse me" said Rachel, looking at her boyfriend.

"I do not want guys ogling my girlfriend, which is clearly what they will be doing to my cousin tonight, where ever it is she goes" said Puck.

"Yes, well maybe that was what I was hoping for. After all I am clearly single and allowed to have a little fun in my life" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her.

"Okay, don't wait up for me" said Mikki, going to walk out of the apartment.

"I'll call Eric" said Puck.

"Go ahead and call my dad, not like he can do anything, I'm freaking twenty six years old" said Mikki and walked out of the apartment.

"Really Noah, threatening to call her dad" said Rachel.

"That's my little cousin and I have a right to be worried about the type of attention that dress will attract on her" said Puck.

"You're so cute, when you're in protective cousin or even boyfriend mode" said Rachel, kissing him.

"Cute, really?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, cute. I like it. Who would have thought that Noah Puckerman in high school was anything like that" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed and kissed her. "So we do have the apartment to ourselves for a little bit, since my cousin has gone out".

"Hmm, and what do you suggest we do?" asked Rachel.

"Well it's not going to involve any clothes that's for sure" said Puck, kissing down her neck.

Rachel let out a sigh as her kissed her in just the right spots.

"You know what would be nice, having a relaxing bubble bath together" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her.

"A bubble bath" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Uh huh, come on" said Rachel, standing up and grabbing Puck's hand pulling him up also, and the two of the headed into the bathroom of the apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki closed the door of her apartment and headed across the hall to Sam and Blaine's. She opened the door and walked inside and saw Blaine sitting on the sofa, reading over some papers.

"Hey" said Mikki.

"Hey" replied Blaine, looking up at her and seeing what she was wearing.

"Wow" he said, when he saw the dress that Mikki was wearing.

Mikki laughed. "Good wow, or bad wow?" she asked.

"Definitely good wow, wow" replied Blaine, with a laugh taking off his glasses.

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"So you're dressed up like that and here because?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Umm, okay you're not busy now are you?" asked Mikki.

"Not really, just reading over some papers that my students wrote and grading them" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Okay, well I think I may know the place Sam is working at, and I was thinking you'd be interested in coming along with me to check it out" said Mikki.

"You know where he is working?" asked Blaine.

"I think so maybe, yeah" she replied.

"Did he tell you?" asked Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "No, but you mentioned the glitter this morning and I asked Sugar who works on reception at my work, and she said there is this strip club that have the guys wear glitter" said Mikki.

"Strip club?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah kind of like the female version of strip club apparently, where women go to watch men dance and strip" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "And you think that is maybe where Sam is working?".

"Not sure. However I don't want to see like a complete and utter perve going to a male strip joint" said Mikki.

"And you think I want to go to a male strip joint?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and pouted. "Please?" she asked.

"No" replied Blaine.

"Come on, aren't you the least bit curious as to if Sam is working there?" asked Mikki.

"I really don't want to see my roommate up on stage and stripping for a bunch of women, no" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well I will let you know if Sam is working there then" said Mikki and went to leave.

"Wait" said Blaine, standing from the sofa.

Mikki looked at him.

"I am kind of curious" he replied.

Mikki laughed. "Okay yeah, well maybe something nicer than sweat pants would be good. Very much doubt they will let you in like that".

"Yeah, give me like five minutes to change" replied Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki and Blaine headed to his room to change clothes and once he had the two of them headed to what could be Sam's potential place of business.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

About an hour later, Mikki and Blaine had finally managed to get in through the door of the club that Sugar had given her the address for.

"I cannot believe you talked me into coming to a male strip joint" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"And like you haven't been in a female one before?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"That's different, I'm a guy, I like women" said Blaine.

"No one is debating that" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she saw Sugar sitting at one of the tables in the club.

"There's Sugar" said Mikki, grabbing his hand and leading Blaine in that direction.

Sugar heard the two of them approach and looked up.

"Hey, you made it" said Sugar.

"I did" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Sugar nodded and looked at Blaine. "And this is?" she asked.

"Blaine, he's Sam's roommate" said Mikki.

"Right. Hi Sugar" she replied, holding out her hand to him.

"Hey Blaine. Nice to meet you" he replied.

"So you were saying your friend is blond, right?" asked Sugar.

"He is" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well I haven't seen any blond guys on stage tonight, however there is one over at the bar and I've seen him there also another night, so guessing he works that" said Sugar, pointing over to the bar.

Mikki and Blaine looked in that direction, and saw that the blond hair guy was in fact Sam.

"That's him" said Mikki.

"Can I just say cute then" said Sugar, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also and Blaine shook his head.

"So how often do you come here Sugar" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Not often, I'm not man hungry like some of the girls here, I enjoy the show and that's it" she replied, with a laugh as some of the other girls that were regulars in the club approached their table.

"Hmm, keeping the new stripper meat to yourself there girls" said one of them looking at Blaine and then Sugar and Mikki.

"I'm not a stripper" said Blaine.

"Oh do you prefer erotic dancer, because that can work too" said another girl.

"Umm no neither actually, I was just here to see my friend who works the bar" replied Blaine.

"Friend, so what you're gay then" said the first girl who had spoke.

"If a guy has to be gay to be in a male strip joint, then what does that make every male that works here" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and put his arm around Mikki. "Right and I really don't think my girlfriend would approve of me working in such a place".

Mikki looked at him and then the other girls and smiled, deciding to play along with Blaine. "Hmm that's right the only one he is going to be stripping or dancing for is me".

The girls that had approached the table laughed. "She's your girlfriend, really" said the second girl.

"Yep" replied Blaine, looking at them and turned to Mikki and kissed her.

Mikki momentarily hesitated but then kissed him back, continuing to play along with the ruse.

The girls looked at them in somewhat shock as did Sugar, who knew that Blaine and Mikki weren't actually together.

"Okay, well you're a lost cause then" said one of the girls as Blaine and Mikki continued to kiss, and she walked off, quickly followed by her friend.

"You can stop that now, they've gone" said Sugar with a small laugh.

Mikki stopped the kiss and looked at Sugar and laughed. "Well good" she replied.

"Yeah" said Sugar with a laugh as well, looking at Blaine who in turn was just looking at Mikki.

"So umm, I'm going to go and get a drink. Talk with Sam" said Mikki.

"Can you grab me a beer?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"They don't serve beer here" said Sugar.

"What do they serve?" asked Blaine.

"Cocktails, those sort of things" replied Sugar.

"Okay, get me a scotch on the rocks then" said Blaine.

"Mikki nodded. "Sure thing" she replied and walked over to the bar.

Sugar was just looking at Blaine.

"What?" asked Blaine, seeing the look that she was giving him.

"Aren't you dating that annoying Asian girl" said Sugar.

"Annoying Asian girl?" asked Blaine.

Sugar nodded. "Yeah, that was what Mikki called her one day at work. Said her friend Blaine, that would be you, was dating this really annoying Asian girl".

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well clearly, and don't take this the wrong way, but if you are dating someone else, it's not advisable to be kissing other girls, and especially girls who are your friends, it can get very complicated" said Sugar.

Blaine sat down at the table. "I'm actually going to break up with Tina"

"Really" said Sugar, looking at him with interest.

"Yeah, Mik's not wrong when she says she is annoying. I just don't like hurting people" said Blaine.

"You're hurting her more, if you stay with her" said Sugar.

Blaine nodded as Mikki came back over to the table.

"You're not talking about me are you?" asked Mikki with a laugh, putting down the drinks, she had gotten.

"No of course not" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Nope, just talking about pretty boring stuff really" said Sugar.

Mikki nodded and sat down.

"So what was Sam's reaction when you saw him?" asked Blaine.

"Shocked, and he said he would come over and explain when he has a break" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Guess we now wait till see what Sam has to say then".

"Yep" replied Mikki, and the two of them waited along with Sugar until Sam has his break.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki headed over to the bar and went over in the general direction of where Sam was.

"Hi" said Mikki, trying to getting his attention.

"Hey, what can I ge..." Sam started, but stopped when he saw that it was Mikki.

Mikki looked at him.

"Mik, hey" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Hey Sam" she replied, with a small chuckle.

"Oh god, this is embarrassing" said Sam.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Because I didn't want you or anyone else to know about this. So if you could maybe keep this to yourself, that would be great" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yeah".

"Have you told Puck about this, you saw me here and texted him or something?" asked Sam.

Mikki shook her head. "Not Puck, no. However Blaine may know and he's is actually over there talking with one of the girls I work with" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and in the direction of where Mikki was pointing.

"Oh man, really. He's even here" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, he may have mentioned something this morning to me, I may have asked Sugar if she knew any places where males happened to wear glitter around a bar, and she pointed me in this direction".

"I told Blaine about a photo shoot and using glitter, he asked you since you did do photography in college" said Sam.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

Sam sighed. "Should have know that lie wouldn't work".

"For what it's worth Sam, it's a job and if you enjoy it, then who are we to judge" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and laughed.

"Thanks Mik" he said.

Mikki nodded. "Right, well since you are a bartender. I would like two drinks. Scotch on the Rocks and a Screwdriver".

"Coming up" said Sam, as he started to grab the drink order for Mikki.

"So you like working here?" asked Mikki, as Sam put some ice in a glass and then scotch over the top.

"Are you trying to figure out if I actually also get up on stage and strip as well?" asked Sam, as he put that glass on the bar and then proceeded to make Mikki's drink.

Mikki just nodded.

"I just tend bar. I don't think taking off my clothes would be the best career move for later in life" said Sam.

"Hmm, I don't know. Channing Tatum did before he got into acting, and it hasn't done him harm. In fact he actually embraces that he was once a stripper" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I know. And that's cool. Just not who I am" replied Sam, as he put Mikki's drink on the bar.

"How much?" she asked.

"Eleven eighty" replied Sam.

Mikki grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of her bag and handed it over to Sam. "Keep the change, handsome" she said, with a wink.

Sam laughed. "Thanks".

"Yeah" replied Mikki, grabbing the two drinks.

"I have a break in about twenty minutes, if you and Blaine can bear sticking around that long. I will come over and talk with you then, explain this more" said Sam.

"Sure, I think we can manage to wait that long" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Great" he replied.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and headed back over to the table where she had left Blaine and Sugar.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine was sitting in the coffee shop, looking over his phone and waiting for Tina, who he had sent a message to asking her to meet him there.  
It was a little after he had told her to meet him and there was nothing on his phone, text or messenger on Facebook, to advise him that she was running late. He sighed to himself as he opened his message up and started to type a message out to her.

"Hey Blainey Days" said Tina, as she walked over to the where he was sitting, after she had entered the coffee shop and saw where he was.

Blaine looked up and her. "Hey Tina" he replied.

Tina sat down on the sofa and quickly kissed him.

"I've missed you" said Tina.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small smile.

"So you said you needed to talk" said Tina, on the sofa next to Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Okay" said Tina.

"I think you're a great girl Tina, and I do like you...", started Blaine.

Tina looked at him and cut him off. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Uhh, yeah" he replied quietly.

"Okay wow, didn't see that one coming. I kind of thought maybe this was the one relationship that would work" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Really, because I kind of thought it was obvious that this relationship really wasn't going anywhere".

Tina shook her head. "No not really. I mean sure we don't agree on some things, or like the same things. But I did maybe see a future with you".

"Don't take this the wrong way please Tina, but you really haven't agreed with anything I like, and you certainly don't seem to like any of my friends." said Blaine.

"So you're breaking up with me because of them and because they don't like me?" asked Tina.

Blaine shook his head. "We're just two very different people Tina, and sometimes that can work. And clearly you want this relationship to go in a different direction then me, whether that be marriage or that, I don't know. I just know or actually think in that regard that you're not the one for me".

Tina looked at him sadly. "You're a great guy Blaine and one day you're going to make some girl very happy and hopefully she in turn will make you happy".

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Tina. I honestly didn't want to hurt you, but I know that's kind of inevitable anyway when someone breaks up with you, because I've been there" replied Blaine.

Tina nodded. "You were honest, and that's a lot more than some guys are. So thank you for that" she replied.

"I'm sure out there somewhere is the perfect guy for you Tina, it's just not me" said Blaine.

"You as well, the perfect girl is out there for you and who knows maybe you already know her even, and just don't see it" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Yeah maybe" he replied.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah good luck with everything Tina" said Blaine.

"You too Blaine" she replied, standing up.

"Bye" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine.

Tina headed over to the door of the coffee shop, just as Mikki opened it from the other side and walked in.

"Oh hey Tina, you leaving?" she asked.

"Uh huh, bye Mikki" said Tina, and walked out.

"Okay, bye then" replied Mikki with a laugh and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"You know I honestly don't think your girlfriend is ever going to like me" said Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Did you break up?" she asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Wow, I'm sorry" said Mikki.

"Don't be. I'm not, because as nice as Tina was I didn't actually see a future with her to be honest and I kind of got the feeling, well I know now from what she just said to me, that she did see it that way" said Blaine.

"Well, you know you're friends are here for you anytime you want to vent about the joys of being single" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "Well except for Puck and Rach, got a feeling we're probably not going to see them without one another any time soon".

"Definitely not, however Sam, Britts and me; we are there with you in the wonders of single life" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a laugh also.

"And thus, this should be a lesson learned in to the not so great side of online dating, people can put whatever they want on their profiles and make themselves sound wonderful, when in reality they are nothing like they actually make out" said Mikki.

"Well Tina, didn't lie exactly on her profile" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well if you want to meet any single girls, let me know. I have a few friends who I think you might like" said Mikki.

"Thanks but I think I will just stay single for a bit" replied Blaine.

"Well when you do, let me know and for now just take comfort in the fact that you have some amazingly awesome friends, like me for example, that really don't care if you have some weird obsession with superheroes or Star Wars" said Mikki.

"Or Harry Potter?" questioned Blaine, looking at her.

"And I'd have a problem with Harry, because?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also.

"You know what, I think the two of us need to be having a movie night" said Mikki.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yep, in fact we haven't got through all the Star Wars from a few weeks ago".

"How about we do that tonight then" said Blaine.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"Finish off Star Wars" said Blaine.

"Sure, why not" replied Mikki with a laugh, and the two of them left the coffee shop to go and finish off the other movies they were yet to watch.

* * *

End Note:  
Sayonara Tina - it's been nice knowing you! :) Hope none of you thought the way Blaine broke things off with Tina was a little mean - but I think in this case it needed to be like a bandaid, and you just rip it off and get it over with it; because clearly he wasn't as invested in the relationship as she was.

There was going to be another scene where I have Sam talking with Blaine and Mikki at the bar/club, but it would have made this chapter incredibly long, so I scraped it. Also it really served no purpose in progressing the plot - it was mainly just going to be Blaine, complaining that Mikki had dragged him along to a strip joint and therefore it wasn't needed.  
And did you like how Sugar was inserted into the story?! I honestly think it's a perfect fit for her, and as said we will see more of her down the track in this story.

As for Blaine and Mikki - well having them get together straight away now, that is too cliche for my liking and also as well, he's clearly on the rebound; even if he does have feelings for Mikki, and that's not a good ideaever in my opinion to start dating someone on the rebound or even when your heard clearly belongs to another. (A little forshadowing there perhaps! - those who watched FRIENDS may possibly know what I mean there!)

Not sure how I feel about the season finale of Glee - there is a lot of things that I think that they should have done that didn't do; break up Kurt and Blaine being one of them.  
And the whole idea of Rachel all of a sudden not wanting to be on Broadway after 4 seasons that was all we heard her talk about and want - just seem stupid, for her to go after a pilot based on her life...(I'm sorry but that is just has RM patheticness written all over it and why I now refuse to watch any new show he has a hand in!)  
Even Sami (the crazy ass furby) was less then impressed with most of it, commenting 'boring', crying and asking for hugs. The only was to make her happy was after it finished was give her Darren songs and that sent her to in a crazy rock mode spaz, thus then commenting 'I'm not worthy' &amp; 'my sweetiepie'.

Anyway hopefully will have the next chapter up soon, I actually haven't even started anything on it yet (and that's because I was doing some re ordering of the chapters coming up, because I was liking where they were timeline wise, and I have now figured out my months, so at least I know when I need to do specific things!) - there are some future chapters which I have started, but this one in terms of what happening, just hasn't had the creative juices flowing yet.  
But don't worry, I know exactly what is going to be happening in it, so it will be out shortly!

And don't forget to send me in a PM - if you know any stories that I should add to the Glee Twist community on here!  
Until next time my lovelies,  
KJ xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N : Hmm, did people not enjoy chapter 15? Because even though I don't write for the reviews, I have to say I was a little disappointed that it got only one. (Although it did receive more favs and follows and I did also recieve some lovely PM's - so thanks to those people, you know who you are!)_  
_However as much as this story is featuring Puckleberry as a couple, you have to fully understand that this is not a complete full out story with just them. (Just like FRIENDS wasn't completely Ross and Rachel either; but also about the others too)_  
_So yes there will be times when there isn't going to be a lot of things involving Puck or Rachel, because there is going to be 4 other characters that I also have to focus on._  
_I'm not going to be influenced like RM clearly was on the direction the show should take by viewers, or in this case readers - because I know exactly and have planned out where this story is going, and have pretty much an idea of what is happening in each chapter._

_And as for last chapter, well I wanted to give Sam an interesting storyline (at least I thought that it was), but guessing no one else really felt that way about it._  
_Anyway, not dwelling on the lack of love for the previous chapter, it is what it is, and_  
_I'll continue to write for me regardless, because without it, well I wouldn't be me at all._

_So this chapter, I'm not completely happy with it, but it is what it is._  
_It's really hard to write around a song, as I had to do in this chapter and you will see why when you read it, why I needed it in the story and not just actually referred to._  
_Anyway let me all know what you think and I apologize for the delay in updating._  
_Enjoy,_  
_love KJ. xxx_

* * *

Chapter 16 –

Rachel was busily running around the apartment, packing things into a large bag that she had sitting in the living room.

"Shoes, shoes" said Rachel, running into her bedroom.

Mikki who was sitting at the table, reading the paper looked at her friend and laughed as she went running off.

"Rach, you still have like three days before you have to go to Philly" said Mikki.

"I know, but I want to be prepared" replied Rachel, as she came out of the bedroom, with a pair of her favorite shoes and put them in the bag.

"There's being prepared and then there is being over prepared" said Mikki, standing from the table.

"I just don't want to be in Philadelphia, and realize that I have forgotten something. Because then it's going to be on my mind, and that's going to impact my performance, and then people will hate the show and my Broadway career will be as good as over" said Rachel.

"Rach, just breathe. I'm sure you're not going to be thinking about forgetting something, if you have that is, when you get up on stage" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and looked at her roommate and best friend.

"You're right" she replied.

"Yes, well I have been dealing with Rachel Berry dramas now for how many years" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"And my your dramas" replied Rachel with a laugh.

"Yeah, come on. We should be getting to the coffee house to meet the others" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Rachel, and the two of them left Rachel's madness of packing till later and headed to the coffee shop to meet the others.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The six friends were in the coffee shop, much like they were on most Friday nights.

"So why don't you have Jay with you this weekend?" asked Brittany.

"Since it's the holidays, I'm going to have him for two weeks when I get back with Rachel from Philly, so Santana and Dani can go on a holiday just the two of them" replied Puck.

Brittany pouted. "I wanted baby snuggles".

"Well you can heaps of baby snuggles, I promise, when I have him soon" said Puck.

"Good, and if you and Rachey want to have a night to yourself. I will gladly babysit" said Brittany.

"I believe I am the first one who gets the babysitting rights" said Mikki, looking over at her friend.

"You always get babysitting rights, no fair" said Brittany.

Mikki laughed. "Fine you can have babysitting duty one night".

Brittany nodded with a smile, as Will entered the coffee shop and walked over to them all.

"Rachel" said Will, when he approached.

Rachel looked at her co star, as did all the others and stood up.

"Will hi" she replied.

"Hey" replied Will, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So this place is cute" said Will.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and these are my friends. That's Brittany, Sam, Blaine and Mikki" she said pointing to each of them when saying their names.

"Hey, lovely to meet you" said Will.

"You too" said Blaine.

"And this is amazing guy, is my boyfriend Noah" said Rachel, as she gestured to him.

Will looked at him and held out his hand. "Lovely too finally meet you. Rach talks about you constantly".

"Yes, pleasure" replied Puck, shaking Will's hand.

"So you're playing Nick" said Mikki, as Rachel sat back down next to Puck on the sofa and Will grabbed a chair and sat on that.

"Yeah, it's a great role" he replied.

"Well yes, but Rachel of course is going to be the star of the show" said Puck, putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh she will be. I can definitely see this being Rachel's big break out on Broadway" said Will.

"So you've done a few shows then?" asked Sam.

Will nodded. "Original Link in Hairspray and also played a major role in Light in the Pizzazz, as well as having done some other roles in small parts and chorus such as 42nd Street, Chorus Line and Wicked".

"So you must be pretty old then. You look old" said Brittany.

Will looked at her and laughed. "I'm 35".

"That's old compared to us" said Brittany, as Kurt came over with some of the coffees that the others had ordered.

"Can I get you something?" asked Kurt, looking at Will and then become quite shocked when he realized a Broadway actor was in his shop.

"A latte would be great" replied Will.

Kurt nodded. "You're Will Schuester right, you were in Hairspray?" asked Kurt.

"I am and I was" replied Will.

"You're amazing. I really loved the song "It Takes Two" and was so glad they only had Efron sing a small part of it in the movie version" said Kurt.

"Well thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan" said Will.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it you could sing here tonight, that would be totally amazing".

"Actually, I was thinking of it anyway. Rach already mentioned that you have like an open mic night here" said Will.

"Yeah, I'll get you your coffee and you can decide what you want to sing. Anything you want" replied Kurt.

"Okay" replied Will.

Kurt just nodded, still a little star struck and went back over to the counter to get the coffee order.

"So what I just go up there?" asked Will, looking at the others.

"Yeah, and you can either choose to play the piano or there is a song bank with like a million songs in it" said Blaine.

Will nodded. "Well I don't play the piano, only the guitar and ukulele".

"So song bank it is I guess" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Will.

"Are you going to do something from one of your Broadway shows?" asked Rachel.

Will shook his head. "No that's kind of cliché, I want to show another side of my musical talents tonight" he replied, standing up and going over to the song bank.

"So he's nice right" said Rachel, when Will was out of earshot.

"He's kind of old" said Brittany.

"Cute in a way though, and older guys can actually be better in the long term" said Mikki.

"Why do girls always want older guys?" asked Sam.

"Because girls mature faster then guys" said Brittany, as Will grabbed the microphone, after having found the song he wanted to perform.

"Uhh, hi everyone I'm Will Schuster and for those of you who don't know me, I'm an actor on Broadway and about to star in the newest musical to hit the stage Funny Girl, with the beautiful, gorgeous and talented Rachel Berry over there" said Will, pointing in her direction.

Rachel blushed and Puck glared at him.

"So tonight, I wanted to sing something for you. Something fun, that shows off my vast musical talents. So enjoy" said Will, grabbing a microphone and hitting play on the song bank machine.

_Bust it_

_This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us_

Will moved away from the stage and went over to the others sitting down._  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous  
_He looked at Rachel and smiled.

_Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
_sang Will, as he winked at Rachel. Which saw Puck giving him the biggest of death stares.

_But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter  
_he continued and pointed at Puck.

_Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants_

_A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
_continued Will as he moved near Brittany and sang._  
_

_Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move_

_Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
Just bust a move  
Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh_

_You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces  
_sang Will as he looked at Puck with a smile.

_From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope_

_Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
_Will made his way over to the show and over to Sam.  
_  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
_continued Will pointing out a girl in the coffee shop that was indeed wearing a yellow coloured shirt. _  
_

_Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
_sang Will going over to her and putting his arm around the unknown girl._  
_

_And what comes next, hey bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_

_In the city, ladies look pretty  
_Will moved over to Blaine as he continued to sing._  
_

_Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"  
_sang Will as he tapped Mikki on the head.

_Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
_He winked as sang in the direction of Mikki._  
_

_Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are  
_sang Will as he pointed to Blaine.

_Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man  
_sang Will with a wink at Brittany

_So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move_

_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_

_Break it down for me, fellas_

_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
_Sang Will as he went over to where Kurt was behind the counter of the coffee shop._  
_

_He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
_Kurt looked at him as he continued to sing, and he went over to the others with some coffees.

_So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
_Will put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and gave him a nod and Kurt just looked at him and shook his head._  
_

_And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked  
Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move_

_You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Move it, boy _

Will went up to the little raised stage area when the song finished and put the microphone back.

People in the coffee shop politely applauded, and Will went over to Rachel and the others, and grabbed his coffee and then sat down.

"That was awesome, right" he said.

"It was something" said Blaine, looking at his friends.

"So besides Rachel any of you sing?" asked Will.

"Yeah, I'm a music teacher at Julliard" replied Blaine.

"Wow, that's impressive" said Will, looking at him with a nod.

"And Puck can play the piano and guitar as well" said Rachel.

"So maybe you and this guy here or even Rachel since we know she can obviously sing, can do something then" said Will.

"I'm resting my voice" replied Rachel.

"And I really don't feel like singing anything tonight" said Puck.

"Hmm, that's a pity. I would have loved to have heard something from you" said Will, looking at him.

"We're not all in the business of showing off" said Blaine, and Will looked at him.

"Hmm, so what other stuff besides you being a music teacher are you all doing?" asked Will, looking at the others.

"I'm football coach at one of the nearby high schools" said Puck.

"Football, yeah you look that type" said Will.

"His team are actually state champions" said Rachel.

"Hmm, impressive" replied Will and looked over to Mikki.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I work in advertising" replied Mikki.

"I'm a dance teacher at Julliard" said Brittany.

"Model and actor" said Sam.

Will looked over to him. "Really, been in anything good?".

"Umm yeah the new Daredevil movie that is releasing soon actually" said Sam.

"That's kind of a big thing" said Will.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing big really, but Mik knew one of the guys working camera, so he was able to get me a small part in it" said Sam.

"You know camera men in Hollywood" said Will, pointing to Mikki.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah my ex from high school. Puck and Rach actually know him as well, since we all went to high school together" said Mikki.

"So that's how you all know one another, I was wondering about that" said Will.

"Well actually, only Rachel, Mikki and I went to high school together. And Mik is actually also my cousin" said Puck.

"Yeah, I met Puck in college we were roommates freshman year, became buds and then both of moved to New York, where we met Britt who I work with and Sam became my roommate over a year ago when I put an advert out for a new one" said Blaine.

"Okay, so kind of a like a collective group of friends, from everywhere really" said Will.

"That's pretty much it, although I would say these guys are more like my family" said Brittany.

"Aww, that's sweet Britts" said Sam.

"I know, but you are" said Brittany, with a smile at him.

"Well as much as I would love to stay some more, I really need to be getting back to the apartment and finish packing for Philly" said Rachel.

"Rach, we've been through this" said Mikki.

"I know, I know. I just want to be organized though" she replied.

"I'll go with you then, make sure you don't go into full meltdown when packing" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him and frowned and Puck kissed her.

"I'll see you at the run through tomorrow Will" said Rachel, standing from the sofa.

"Sure" replied Will, as Puck also stood up.

"Really nice to have met you Noah" said Will.

"Yeah you too" replied Puck, looking at the older guy.

"See you guys later" said Rachel.

"I'll call you tomorrow Rachey" said Brittany.

"Okay, I'll see the rest of you later" said Rachel.

Sure Rach" replied Sam.

"Bye guys" said Puck, and he and Rachel left the coffee shop.

The remaining four looked at each other and also Will.

"Well as great as this has been to meet you all. I really should get going as well" said Will.

"It was really nice to meet you" said Brittany.

"Yes, nice to have met all of you as well. And I hope that you will get a chance to see the show" said Will.

"Oh we will, as soon as it opens on Broadway we're going to be going" said Sam.

"Right, opening night in fact. Rachel has already made sure we all have the date clear" said Blaine.

"Well I'll see you all then" said Will, standing up from where he was sitting.

"You will" replied Mikki.

"Bye" said Will and left the coffee shop.

"He's certainly interesting" said Sam.

"From what I have seen typical Broadway person, thinks they're the greatest thing ever" said Blaine.

"And he definitely thinks that" said Mikki and the four of them remained at the coffee shop a little longer to talk amongst themselves.

SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel and Puck were up in the apartment after having left the coffee shop, and the others who had decided to stay there and have more coffee.  
Puck still was highly unimpressed with the way Will acted and also was pretty sure that Rachel hadn't minded the attention. He was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels of the tv, whilst Rachel made some tea.

She walked over to him and placed the teas on the table and then sat down next to him on the sofa, kissing him on the cheek and Puck looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing" replied Puck, with a small smile.

"Noah come on, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you" said Rachel.

Puck sighed and muted the television, throwing the remote on the sofa next to him and looked at Rachel.

"I just don't like that Will guy" he replied.

"You don't like him" said Rachel.

Puck shook his head. "He just seems kind of sleazy and the song he sung tonight proved it".

"Oh he was just having a little fun" replied Rachel.

"A little fun. He sang a song called Bust A Move to a full coffee shop audience and was really inappropriate in the way he made reference to some of our friends with the lines in it" said Puck.

"That's just the actor in him though, it's not like he literally meant anything by it" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Do you like this guy?" he asked.

"Of course I do, he's my co star" replied Rachel.

"No, I don't mean in that way. I mean do you like him as more then that" said Puck.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend. "Noah, no of course not. I can't believe you would even think that".

"Well here clearly likes you a lot, and he wasn't afraid to let everyone there tonight know that" said Puck.

"I can't believe you're getting worked up over this. Will is my co-star" said Rachel.

"Your co star who you're having to kiss on stage every time you perform" said Puck.

"Noah, you are the only one I have eyes for I promise" said Rachel, kissing him.

"I know, it's just I can't be there every night that you're on stage to keep an eye on him" replied Puck.

"You don't need to be keeping an eye on him Noah, because I promise the only man for me is the one right here" she replied.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Okay, yeah I believe you on that. It's just that it scares me other guys finding you attractive and all that. Because let's face it I am not the best looking guy on the planet".

"You are to me, and besides looks aren't everything and I love you for more than the way you look" said Rachel.

"Really" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I love how sweet and kind you are, even though you try and put on this tough guy act. And I also love how protective you are of your family and how you won't let anyone hurt them. I love the way you make me feel and how you can make me feel instantly better with just a hug or a kiss. I love that you aren't afraid to cry if we're watching a sad movie and I also am completely in love with your singing voice, and love it when you sing to me when it just the two of us around and no one else. I could go on and on, telling you what I love about you Noah Puckerman, but all you need to know is this. You are it for me, there is never going to be anyone else that I will ever love as much as you" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "You are so amazing Rach. And I am never going to love anyone as much as you either" said Puck, kissing her.

"Hmm, I think we need to be proving to one another just how much" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Agree, and apartment is empty and we know that Mikki won't be hearing you when you scream" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel laughed and the two of them headed to her bedroom, forgetting all about the teas that Rachel had just made.

SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Tuesday morning, Rachel was again running around the apartment madly, making sure that everything she needed was packed for the two week run in Philadelphia.

"Rachel, stop" said Puck, going over to his girlfriend and pulling her in for a hug.

Rachel looked at him.

"If you haven't got everything you need. Let me know and I will go and get it for you. For the next two weeks I want you to focus on nothing but being brilliant on stage" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel just nodded and kissed Puck back.

"I'm so looking forward to the next two weeks alone, and not having to see this every single day" said Mikki as she came out of her bedroom.

"Sure, you're going to use an empty apartment to your advantage as well" said Puck, looking over to his cousin.

"Totally, late night movie nights are definitely planned" said Mikki.

"Fun" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened and Blaine, Sam and Brittany walked in.

"There's our soon to be Fanny Brice" said Blaine, going over to her and giving her a hug.

Rachel laughed at returned the hug.

"Thanks" she replied.

"You're going to be amazing Rachel" said Sam, giving her a hug as well.

"I know, just kind of scared as well, this is it. What I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl" she replied.

"Well you're going to be great, and this is from all of us for good luck" said Mikki, as Brittany handed her a gift bag that she had with her.

"You guys, didn't have to get me anything" said Rachel.

"I know, but I saw this and thought it was pretty perfect for you" said Mikki.

"And so you wouldn't see it she had it sent to me for safekeeping" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed and looked in the bag, to see a Barbie box.

"A Barbie doll" said Rachel, taking it out of the bag, but then gasped when she saw what the Barbie, or rather who the Barbie was.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you" said Rachel, looking at the Barbra Streisand Barbie.

"Taking by that reaction, you don't have one" said Brittany.

Rachel shook her head and looked at her friends.

"You guys, are just the best friends ever, thank you" said Rachel, handing the doll to Puck who looked at it as Rachel went over to her friends and hugged them each.

"You deserve all this Rach, and when Mikki told us what she had found we knew instantly it was perfect for you" said Blaine.

"Thank you really. I don't know how I would have gotten through everything after what happened with Jesse if it wasn't for you guys" said Rachel.

"Well we're always here for you, you know that" said Sam.

Rachel nodded.

"We better get going Rach, otherwise we're going to miss the train" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Good luck, you're going to be fabulous" said Sam, giving her a hug.

"Exactly, and we will be thinking of you when that curtain goes up on the first performance" said Blaine, hugging her also.

"Break a leg" said Brittany, hugging her.

Rachel looked at her. "Not figuratively of course, I just mean good luck and all that" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed. "I knew what you meant Britts, thanks" she replied.

"Good luck, but most of have fun with it too Rach. You've worked hard for this" said Mikki, hugging her.

"Thanks" replied Rachel.

Puck picked up his small bag and also Rachel's slightly larger bag.

"See you guys in two weeks" said Puck.

"Bye" said Rachel, blowing kisses at her friends as she opened the door and her and Puck left the apartment.

"So pizza here tonight?" asked Sam, looking at the others.

"Why is it always here at my place you guys seem to be?" asked Mikki.

"Because you have the best apartment, duh" said Blaine.

"Fine, as long as you also bring wine and or beer as well, you guys can hang out here tonight again as usual" said Mikki, with a laugh, as her cell phone which was on the table in the kitchen area started to ring.

"Well I have some private music lessons booked today, so I'll see you tonight" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and I'm going to meet Cyndy since we hardly get a chance to have some girl time and go shopping" said Brittany.

"Have fun then, tell Cyndy I will call her soon" said Mikki.

"I will" replied Brittany.

Mikki nodded as her cell phone that was sitting on the kitchen table started to ring.

"See you guys" said Brittany.

"Yeah bye" replied Sam, and Brittany and Blaine left the apartment.

"Hello" said Mikki, as she answered her phone, and Sam went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Mikki listened to what the person on the other end of the phone was saying.

"I can't come in, I've made appointments today, knowing that I had the day off" said Mikki, to the person on the other end, and then groaned in frustration at what was being said by the other person.

"Okay, okay. Fine I will be there in half an hour" said Mikki and ended the call.

"Work?" asked Sam.

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded.

"Yep, even though it was meant to be a day off and I had planned appointments at the hairdresser and gynecologist" said Mikki.

"Okay I don't need to know about lady doctor appointments" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also. "Well it's just the same as a guy getting one of their examinations, nothing to be ashamed of".

"Right yeah okay. So I'll grab some pizza for tonight and we can watch some movies" said Sam.

"Sounds liked a plan to me" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you tonight then".

"Yeah, see you tonight. I should go and put on something other than this, because I don't think Sue will be too impressed with me rocking up to work in this kind of dress" said Mikki, referring to the long style maxi she was wearing with open toed shoes.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, later".

"Later" said Mikki, and Sam left her apartment and Mikki then went to change before she headed into work for the day.

SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night in Philadelphia, it was the opening night for the previews of Funny Girl. Rachel had spent the morning with Puck, having a relaxing day and then in the afternoon gone to the theatre for last minute run through, to make sure all was set so that opening could commence.

She was sitting in the dressing room, that was solely hers, since there were quite a few costume changes and she needed to be able to do this quickly and efficiently in a large space. Putting the final touches to her makeup, even though majority was done by a makeup artist to make sure coverage was even, a knock on the door moved her out of her train of thought.

"It's open" said Rachel, glancing over to the dressing room door.

The door opened and Puck walked in with a huge bunch of flowers. "For the loving leading lady, flowers".

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and laughed. "You got me flowers already, Noah".

"I know, these aren't from me" said Puck.

Rachel stood up and went over to him, and grabbed the little card that was attached to the flowers.

"Dearest Rachel. Good luck on opening. Can't wait to see you back here soon on the Broadway stage. Lots of love Mikki, Blaine, Sam and Brittany" read Rachel, from the card.

"Told you weren't from me" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Ohh, that's so sweet of them" said Rachel, taking the flowers and going and placing them on the table along with the others that she had received including those from Puck and her dad's back in Ohio.

"Yeah, sweet sure. But I get a text message from Mik, half an hour ago telling me she's ordered them from a nearby florist, but wasn't going to pay fifty dollars extra for delivery. So she said her cousin would collect them as he was close by" said Puck.

Rachel laughed and grabbed her phone off her dresser. "I still think it's sweet" she replied as she sent a text message to her friends back in New York to thank them for the flowers.

Puck laughed also and nodded.

"Ms Berry, ten minutes to stage" said one of the stage hands coming into the dressing room.

"Okay thank you" said Rachel, looking at them with a nod.

"Well I should be getting to my seat" said Puck, looking at Rachel.

Rachel went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for being here with me, I couldn't have gotten through these last few days without you by my side".

"Of course, anything for you my gorgeous American Jewish princess" said Puck.

Rachel smiled and Puck kissed her on the cheek, so not to ruin her makeup.

"You're going to be fabulous Rach. I love you, see you after the show" said Puck.

"Intermission. Please come backstage then. I'll make sure they know to let you through" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Good luck, I love you" said Puck and went to leave the dressing room.

"Love you too" replied Rachel.

Puck gave her a last smile and then left the dressing room.

Rachel headed to side of stage, doing last minute vocal exercise warm ups, before the curtain finally opened on her biggest performance yet.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Song used in story does not belong to me, just borrowing for the sake of entertainment, I therefore disclaim this (Bust A Move - Glee version sung by Matt Morrison)._  
_I know that Will was kind of sleazy in this - but it's for a reason and well you will soon see as to what effects this is going to have on everyone._  
_Like I have said, I have planned this all out. So I know exactly where this is going, how many chapters there are and also how it will end completley. _

_I also have another new story up on here, titled "Brother, Oh Brother" it is completely different from anything I have written for Glee before; and I would love for you all to check it out and tell me what you think. _

_Anyway, bear with me guys because the best is yet to come!_  
_Love KJ. xxx_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and also the follows and faves on the previous chapter - good to see that people are still enjoying the story! I must admit the fact that the chapter before only having one, had me worried that people were falling out of love with it. However I can assure there is plenty of dramas and more to come, for all characters in this story!  
Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier, I went to the usage point on my internet for the month and using a prepaid usb stick for internet, just getting my daily emails chews through data and then when I use YouTube to look up a way to get out of something in Watch Dogs games, then there goes the credit on the thing! (Yes I am among other things a gamer girl as well - does it really surprise anyone that much!)  
That and also I spent all last weekend at rehearsals for an upcoming show I am a part of - not on stage, but I am doing makeup for this one!

This chapter sees the opening night of Funny Girl on Broadway, although I am not going to be going into any of the songs for it, or writing any part of it on stage. We will also get to meet in the story Rachel's dads. As well as also meeting Puck's mother and the rest of Mikki's family - including her other sibling, and well let's just say it's not going to be who people are maybe thinking it will be!  
But I like putting in the little twists that no one sees coming!  
And I know Will (who isn't in this chapter) is kind of being a little sleazy, but and as I said it plays into a bigger part of the story.

Anyway here is the opening night of Funny Girl so enjoy that and also getting to see my take on some more familiar Glee characters!  
You know what to do from here - review, follow and fave!  
Love KJ xoxoxo.

* * *

Chapter 17 –

After a successful run of Funny Girl in Philadelphia, Rachel and the cast returned to New York and were in the throes of doing some last minute fine tuning to the show to make it just that little bit better before it was to open on Broadway.

The show was opening on Friday night, and Rachel had invited as many as people as she could to the Broadway premier of the show.

The producers had given everyone the Thursday night before the show off so that they were able to get some rest and be fully prepared for the opening night show the next night.

"You better be not looking at stuff about Funny Girl on the internet" said Rachel, looking over at Mikki, who this time had managed to actually get off the day she organised for, was sitting in one of the armchairs with her laptop.

Mikki looked at her friend. "No, promise not looking at that, I'm selling some stuff on eBay, and just seeing if it's been looked at and all that".

"Good" replied Rachel, who had put a self imposed internet ban on herself from looking up anything about the show or her friends mentioning anything if they saw anything about it, after Puck had found a Twitter account entitled 'Rachel Berry's nose', and supposed posts from it, when there was a knock at the door of the apartment.

"I'll get it" said Rachel, standing from the sofa and going over to the apartment front door.

She opened the door and on the other side were her dads, Leroy and Hiram Berry.

"Daddies" said Rachel, when she saw them.

"Hey my sweet little girl" said Hiram, giving his a daughter a hug and kiss.

"Oh my angel" said Leroy, also hugging his daughter at the same time as his husband did and also kissing his daughter.

Rachel laughed as her fathers hugged her.

"I can't believe your both here" said Rachel.

"As if we are going to miss our baby girls opening night on Broadway" said Hiram.

Leroy looked over to the living area where Mikki was still sitting.

"And Mikayla, how are you my dear girl" said Leroy.

Mikki laughed and closed up her laptop and put it down on the coffee table and went over to Rachel and her dads.

"I'm very well" she replied.

"Well that's good to know" said Leroy, giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed.

"And thank you for looking after out baby girl and making sure that she had somewhere to go after what that jerk Jesse did to her" said Hiram, also giving her hug.

"It was nothing, and I'm sure if the situation was reversed Rachel would have done the same thing for me" replied Mikki.

"Yes, most definitely" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Well I for one never liked that Jesse guy, and believe me your dad and I, and also Lydia are both thrilled that after all this time you and Noah are finally together" said Hiram.

Rachel laughed as did Mikki.

"So did you want a little tour of the apartment then?" asked Rachel.

"That would be nice actually, see what sort of living arrangements you have now, not that we'd expect Mikki to be living in squaller" said Leroy.

Rachel laughed. "Come on, I'll show you my room and then you can also see the view from the balcony we have".

"Sure" replied Hiram.

"I'll make some tea, is herbal okay with all of you?" asked Mikki.

"That would be lovely" said Leroy.

Mikki nodded and Rachel led her dads to show them her room and Mikki went over to make a pot of tea for them all to then have and talk some more.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That night, Rachel and her dads had gone out for some shopping time, and were going to meet the others at Sardi's for dinner.

Mikki, Brittany, Blaine and Sam got out of the cab outside the restaurant, and Blaine paid the cab driver.

"So Rach was going to meet us here" said Sam, as they went to go inside.

"Yeah, and also Puck and his mom and my family as well, since Rach has invited them along as well" said Mikki, as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, reservation?" asked the girl on the front counter.

"Yes, I can actually see the rest of the people we are having dinner with over there" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well go on through and have a lovely evening" said the waitress.

"Thanks" replied Brittany and the four of them headed over to the table where the Puckerman's and Kapowski's were already seated.

"We were just talking about you" said Eric Kapowski, Mikki's father as they approached the table.

"I hope it was good stuff" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"What good stuff is there about you" said Ryder, Mikki's younger brother who was in his sophomore year of college at Ohio State University.

"Ohh did you finally develop a sense of humor at college?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

Ryder looked at her and poked out his tongue.

"Ryder" said Midge, their mother as Mikki laughed at her younger brother being told off.

"Why can she get away with being mean?" asked Ryder.

"There is being mean and then there is being immature" said Midge.

"Yes, and you are immature" said Kitty, who was sitting next to her brother.

Ryder glared at his other older sister, not tempted to do or say anything for fear of getting told off again.

"So the immature idiot there is my little brother Ryder, and this is my mom Midge, dad Eric, and also my Aunt Lydia who is Puck's mom and his younger sister Sarah" said Mikki, making introductions.

"And this is Sam and Brittany, and of course you already all know Blaine" said Mikki, as she finished off.

"Yes, lovely to finally meet you all. Mikki mentions you all the time, when she is emailing us" said Midge.

"Lovely to meet you as well" said Brittany.

"Take a seat guys" said Eric.

"Sure of course" replied Sam and the four of them sat at the table.

"So Puck isn't here yet?" asked Blaine.

"No, he was going to meet up with Rachel and her dads beforehand and come with them" said Lydia.

"Is Rachel nervous at all?" asked Midge.

"About opening night?" asked Mikki, looking at her mom.

Midge nodded.

"A little and she is not looking at anything on the internet after Puck found something quite mean, so she's not getting as nervous as she probably would reading people's mean comments about the Philly run" said Mikki.

"Noah said the Philly run was a success though" said Lydia.

"It was, apparently there are just professional idiots out there who even though haven't even seen the show or know anything about Rach, just see pictures and that, and thinks its okay to comment about things that they know nothing about" said Blaine.

"Modern technology it's a blessing and also a curse" said Eric.

"Yes, well you grew up in the dark ages Dad" said Kitty.

Eric looked at his daughter. "I grew up in an era where we didn't have the internet and believe me it wasn't all that bad".

"Are you seriously kidding me, doing school assignments would have sucked. No Google" said Ryder.

"There was something called a library where we got out something called books and had to read them through to find the information we wanted" said Eric.

"Yeah, I think I prefer the way it is now. Google Scholar is awesome" said Ryder.

"Didn't know you needed that at clown college" said Mikki, looking at her younger brother with a smile.

"You go to clown college, really?" asked Brittany, looking over to him as well.

"No, I go to OSU, I'm studying commerce. These two just always you to say I was going to go to clown college when I grew up and it's become a running joke with them" replied Ryder, pointing to his sisters.

"Well being a clown is a real job" said Kitty, which made all the others laughed including Ryder.

"And there are actually people who do study circus arts, it's a serious business" said Blaine.

"Yeah and speaking of clowns, where is that annoying girlfriend of yours Blaine" said Kitty.

"Tina" said Blaine.

Kitty nodded.

"I broke things off with her" replied Blaine.

"Really" said Kitty, with a grin and looked at Mikki.

"Yeah, as nice as she was. There just wasn't that spark there and we didn't like any of the same stuff" said Blaine.

"I've come to know Blaine, that with women you just nod and smile when they don't like something you like" said Eric.

Blaine looked at Mikki's father. "Really?" he asked.

"Uh huh take Midge for example. She despises Star Wars, and when she mutters something about me watching it for the millionth time or getting some obscure toy on eBay, I just nod and smile" said Eric, nodding and smiling.

Blaine laughed as did all the others.

"Yes, and you just had to make your children all obsessed with it" said Midge, looking to her husband.

"I think all of us would have anyway, if dad hadn't shown us it. You know the Kapowski's are twisted" said Ryder.

"Yes they are, and us Berman are normal sane people" said Midge.

"Oh I don't know there Immy, I think some of those genes are definitely from our side of the family" said Lydia.

"Hmm, you're probably right" said Midge with a laugh.

"Speaking of the insane" said Mikki, as Puck approached the table with Rachel and her fathers.

"Excuse me?" asked Puck, looking at his cousin.

"Your Aunt seems to think that our side of the family is sane" said Lydia.

"Oh please, I married a lesbian that definitely proves I wasn't sane" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Granted you didn't know that at the time, but yes marrying Santana wasn't a sane moment for you" said Lydia.

"Well it wasn't all that bad really, she did give you a grandchild" said Midge.

"True" said Lydia.

"I very much doubt I am ever going to have grandchildren. I seem to have three very independent kids who are determined to have careers over marriage" said Midge.

"Oh that's not true mom, one day sure. But right now I do want to focus on work" said Mikki.

"Exactly" said Kitty.

"See, be thankful" said Midge, with a laugh, as the others laughed also.

"I'm sure all our children will give us grandchildren when they are ready" said Leroy as he sat at the table.

"Yes, and I know Rachel always said that she had to have a Tony award before she even considers that" said Hiram as he also sat.

"Well I don't want to be giving up a life on stage to be a mother and I don't want a child to be raised by a nanny. So I do this first and then focus on that part later in life" said Rachel as she sat.

"Besides you're already kind of a step mom in a way, since you're dating Puck and he has Jayden" said Mikki.

"True" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And I'm being awfully rude" said Rachel, looking to her dads and then friends.

"Dads, these are my other friends here in New York. Sam, Brittany and Blaine" said Rachel.

"Lovely to meet you all, and thank you for being there for our little girl" said Leroy.

"Well it's been a pleasure getting to know Rachel" said Sam.

"Yeah and she makes Puck happy, so it's kind of awesome" said Brittany.

"She makes me very happy" said Puck, taking Rachel's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Rachel looked at him and smiled, as a waitress came over to the table.

"Hi are you already to order?" she asked.

"Honestly, we haven't even looked at the menus yet" said Blaine.

"Sure that's fine, I'll give you a few minutes" she replied, with a smile and walked away.

"Maybe we should look at the menus" said Lydia and the all continued to talk well into the night over their dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Funny Girl opening, Friday night. Rachel had reserved the third row of the theater for her family and friends. The lights of the theater dimmed and the overture started to play through the theater, with the songs from the show mixed together.

The whispers of peoples voices quietened down as the anticipated wait for the Broadway premier of the revival of Funny Girl to the start.

The curtain opened to reveal Rachel on stage, and there was a huge round of applause as the show started and she launched into the first musical number for the evening 'I'm the Greatest Star', and with that the Broadway production of Funny Girl, was now on Broadway. Hopefully bound for even more destiny for Rachel further down the path.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The morning after the Funny Girl opening, Brittany got to the apartment block of the others armed with bagels and croissants that she had picked up from a nearby bakery, along with the New York Times.

She went and knocked on the apartment door of the guys first, and Sam came and opened the door immediately.

"Good morning" he said, when he saw Brittany.

"Hey morning. So I got the papers" she replied.

"Yeah, cool. Just go wake Blainers and tell him we're across the hall" said Sam, going over to Blaine's bedroom door and opening it.

"Blaine, wake up man" said Sam, flicking on the light in the room.

Blaine groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Britts here, and we're heading across to Mik and Rach's apartment to see what the review for last night says" said Sam.

"Okay, be there in a bit" replied Blaine, muffled by the pillow.

"Sure man" said Sam, and walked back over to Brittany. "Shall we" he said.

Brittany nodded and the two of the crossed over to the other side of the hall and Sam opened the door to Mikki and Rachel's apartment.

The two of the walked in to see that Mikki was already awake and waiting for to brew.

"Good you have coffee" said Sam.

"I always have coffee" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Well I have the croissants and bagels, so we are all set" said Brittany, placing them on the table.

"Are Rachey and Puck awake yet?" asked Brittany, as she sat down.

"I am indeed, and Noah is in the bathroom" said Rachel, as she came out of her bedroom, pulling her hair up to a messy bun as she walked over to the others.

"What you couldn't satisfy the guy in the morning Rach?" asked Sam.

Rachel looked at him and went red in the face and Sam laughed as did Brittany.

"Hmm, I'm sure they did enough of that last night. Even with earplugs I could still hear muffled sounds" said Mikki, as the coffee finished brewing and she bought the pot over to the table.

"Muffled sounds of what?" asked Blaine, coming into the apartment.

"Rachel and Puck doing it last night apparently" said Sam.

"Excuse me?" asked Puck as he came out of the bathroom.

"You and your girlfriend having sex" said Sam.

Puck looked at him.

"You were both kind of loud last night, and if you wish to be that loud in the future, please make sure you're in your apartment, well away from here" said Mikki.

"Ever heard of earplugs?" asked Puck.

"Yes and I had them in, but I could still hear stuff" said Mikki.

"Umm, sorry. We did get a little carried away last night" said Rachel.

"Yeah, you did" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"What were they saying?" asked Brittany.

"I'm not really going to be repeating what I heard" said Mikki.

"You better not, or I will murder you" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Sure thing cowboy" she said with a laugh and Rachel went extremely red in the face.

"So reviews" she said, picking up the New York Times.

"Yes, reviews" said Puck, as he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel.

Rachel flicked through the paper to the theatre review section and looked for the one for Funny Girl.

"Ohh, I can't read it. Someone else do it" said Rachel, putting the paper down on the table.

Mikki picked up the paper and quickly scanned over the review.

"Don't keep us waiting here, what it say?" asked Blaine.

Mikki sighed and began to read from the paper. "One would have to ask why revive a musical like Funny Girl, when there are so many already amazing musicals out on the Broadway stage. However in an age where people want to see the way we lived before, and hear songs from an era long forgotten, why not have Funny Girl be one of those we do remember and get to see again, and hear those classic songs that somehow are still well known to even today's generation. Rachel Berry, who takes on the iconic role of Fanny Brice in this production, certainly had extremely big shoes to fill, and she doesn't disappoint. Having been a chorus member in many Broadway productions over the years, it's hard to think that this is the first time we have gotten to see her shine and make a role truly her own. Although we did see glimpses of some nerves and a few little hiccups, one could put it down to opening night and just the knowledge of now knowing that this show is on a Broadway stage, but Rachel did a splendid job and should be admired for taking such an iconic role and truly making us believe that she deserved to be on that stage"

Mikki looked up at the others. "And there is just some stuff about Will and the production itself, but it's all good. Nothing bad".

"That's an okay review though right, you all think that right?" asked Rachel.

"Sweetie, it's fine" replied Puck, hugging her.

"Exactly, it's your first real lead Broadway role and they're not blasting you" said Sam.

"You're right. I should be glad for that, I mean I have read some really bad reviews for people over the years and the thought of that was kind of hanging around in my mind last night I must admit" said Rachel.

"Well you don't need to worry anymore. You're brilliant, the critic thought so, we all thought so and everyone who goes to see the show will also think so" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" she replied and then looked at her friends. "All of you thank you, I couldn't have gotten to here without all of you".

"Just remember that when you're excepting your Tony award then, because we want a mention" said Blaine.

"Sure I promise" replied Rachel, with a laugh and with that the six friends continued on with their breakfast.

* * *

End Note:  
So bet no one was expecting that Mikki would have a brother! And that it would be Ryder! It's pretty much set in my mind through all my stories that Mikki has a younger brother and sister (of course in the other stuff it's not obviously Kitty and Ryder), so this is why when it came to this, I thought to myself why not make it that Ryder is her younger brother.  
As you can see from what was said, he is still in college and is obviously the youngest of them (again this is common throughout my stories - boy is always youngest)and again we will see him appear a little later on for a few upcoming storylines.  
I hope you like the other characters in the story, those you would be familiar with on Glee and also the original characters as well. We never heard Puck give his mom a first name, so I gave her the name Lydia.  
And Midge, her actual name is Imogene which is why Lydia called her Immy - and no that had nothing to do with a particular movie that someone from Glee was in with a character with that name. I used it well before then and it was purely by chance and almost like with a lot of stuff I write, a sheer twist of fate!

And don't worry - we won't see Rachel leaving the musical because after doing a month worth of shows she finds it boring and repetitive. The Rachel in my story, will remain on the Broadway stage for a while to come, and there will be no 'I want to be on TV now' storyline.  
On an awesome note for me, I have tickets to Celtic Thunder tomorrow night! Sadly though Damian isn't going to be here. But it will be good all the same - all the guys are truly amazing!

Anyway tiny spoiler for the next chapter and that is, it will be very Brittany focused! Felt it was time I give her a little something (Sami actually demanded that I do! And you must always listen to her!) and I do this in a very interesting manner! One that I am sure will quite surprise you all!  
So until then, love to you all.  
KJ (and the crazy furbies!) xoxoxoxo.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:Hi guys - So sorry for the delay in updating this (or any of the other stories), but that pesky thing called 'life' got in the way. _  
_Actually it was more that I was just so exhausted and tired from doing so much makeup over the theatre run that I have just been part of - bases for 140 people, two colors - first act white faces, second act normal colour faces; plus on top of that for some of the cast additional makeups and then retouches, not to mention lips and cheeks for all of them as well(that and my hands were beyond disgusting from the copious amounts of grease paint covering them in various colours!), that this just slipped away for a bit!_  
_That and I did reach the limit almost on my internet for the month of June - and once it gets beyond that point, the charges for over limit are astronomical! (I went a little crazy after the Tony awards downloading all the new Broadway shows - Sami is quite obsessed with Hedwig and the Angry Inch; all she does is scream in sheer delight and dance like a maniac! Thinking she has a thing for NPH!)  
_

_And also not watching Glee or FRIENDS at the moment - so it's taking a little longer to get some of the brain juices flowing. Being watching Criminal Minds in the spare minutes I have had, so that means that Juanita, who is a character in another story, wants to come out and play for a little bit._

_However thank you for the reviews,follows/faves and PM's that received after the last chapter - it's nice to even after it's been sitting dormant for a little bit, to get an email saying you have a new person favoriting or following the story, or wondering if all is okay when haven't updated in a bit!_

_Anyway, never fear it is still very much being written and will be completed!_  
_Even though not flat out saying this in the chapter - there has been a small time jump of about a month since the happenings in the last one._  
_So as said at the end of the last chapter - this is going to be a heavy Brittany one! There of course will be others - but thought it was about time I gave our Britts are storyline!_

_So enjoy and you know what to do from here - review, fave and follow!_  
_Love KJ xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 18-

Friday morning, Mikki walked into the coffee shop and went over to the counter.

"Good morning Kurt" she said, as she approached the counter.

"Oh hey, give me a second and I will have your usual ready to go" he replied, giving her a quick look.

"No rush, not in a hurry today" replied Mikki as she went over to the couches in the coffee shop and sat down, grabbing her phone out of her handbag, to look over her schedule for the day.

As she was replying to a message that Hunter had sent her, Brittany came over at sat on sofa with her.

"Morning Mik" she said.

Mikki looked at her friend. "Hey" she replied.

"Don't have work this morning?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, just grabbing a coffee and then be on my way. But I actually am running a little early and since I don't want to be making much noise in the apartment since Rachel sleeps late, I am taking some time before I have to face the dragon at my work known as my boss" replied Mikki.

Brittany laughed as Kurt came over to where Brittany and Mikki were sitting.

"Here you go Mik, your regular to go" said Kurt, putting the take away cup on the table.

"Thanks" said Mikki, grabbing her purse out of her handbag and grabbing some money for Kurt and handing it to him.

"Sure. I'll see you later tonight, no doubt" said Kurt, as he went to head back to the counter.

"Yeah, hang on wait" said Mikki, grabbing a medium sized envelope out of her bag, as Kurt turned back to her.

"Something else?" he asked.

"This is for you" said Mikki.

"For me?" asked Kurt.

Mikki nodded and Kurt put the money into the apron he was wearing and took the envelope from her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well now if I tell you that, it's not going to be a surprise now is it" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Kurt looked at her and then to Brittany.

"I have no clue what it is" said Brittany, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay" said Kurt and opened up the flap of the envelope and took what was inside out. He gasped in shock when he saw the contents of the envelope.

"Oh my god, this is amazing" said Kurt.

"So you like?" asked Mikki.

"Like, more like love it" said Kurt, sitting down on the sofa next to Mikki and hugging her.

Mikki laughed. "Well I'm glad" she replied.

"Yeah, thank you so much. Where did you find this stuff" said Kurt.

"eBay" replied Mikki with a laugh.

Kurt laughed as did Brittany. "You and your eBay addiction" said Brittany.

"Hey, I'm not knocking her eBay addiction, because these are Royal stamps from Australia and Britain of Kate and William" said Kurt, showing Brittany.

"Okay, that's kind of cool" said Brittany.

"It's more than cool, thank you, thank you" said Kurt, hugging Mikki again.

"Well you always put up with me and my crazy coffee addiction and let me ring you up in a mad tiz and order coffee over the phone to pick up. And I remember you said you loved the British royal family and when I was on eBay, I saw them and thought to myself that you'd probably like them" said Mikki.

"And I do really, thank you. And I will definitely be checking this out on eBay myself" said Kurt.

Mikki laughed. "Well I will write down the sellers that I got the stamps from for you so you can check out more".

"Thank you" replied Kurt.

"Okay, well as much as I would love to stay here and chat, I really have to be going. So I will see you all later on" said Mikki, grabbing her handbag and coffee and standing up.

"Yeah, see you later" said Brittany.

"Bye and thank you again" said Kurt.

"Yeah bye guys" replied Mikki and left the coffee shop.

"Oh my god these are awesome" said Kurt, leaning back on the sofa and looking through the first day covers that Mikki had given him.

"Can I look?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah sure" replied Kurt, handing her one.

"They are pretty cool and they are even stamped with a mark that says 'first day of issue'" replied Brittany as she looked at one.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what they means" said Kurt.

Brittany's phone started to ring in her handbag and she handed the first day cover back to Kurt and grabbed her cell out of her bag.

She looked at the caller id and smiled. "Hey stranger" she said, upon answering it.

Brittany listened to the caller on the other end of the line.

"Really, yeah that's awesome. Of course we can catch up" said Brittany.

She listened once more.

"Sure yeah, I will go and get my sister and we can meet you there" replied Brittany.

Listening again to the other person, Brittany laughed. "Sure we will see you there soon. Bye" she replied and ended the call.

"Okay, I hate to come in here and not buy anything, but I have to go and meet someone, so I will see you later on tonight" said Brittany.

"Yeah sure, who you meeting?" asked Kurt.

"Just an old friend" replied Brittany with a smile and put her cell phone back into her handbag and stood up.

"Well have fun then" said Kurt, as he also stood.

"I will" replied Brittany and left the coffee shop and Kurt headed back to work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Brittany and Cynthia were walking through Times Square in the direction of the steps, where they were to meet up with an old friend.

"I can't believe he's here in New York. It's going to be so great to see him again" said Cynthia.

"Yeah it will be" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"Do any of your friends know about him and you?" asked Cynthia.

"It's never really came up. I mean it's not like we can't see other people, because really all it is a piece of paper" said Brittany, as they approached the steps, and saw the person that they were there to meet standing with his back to them, looking around in somewhat awe of all the things that were able to been seen from his position.

Brittany went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey handsome, you look lost" said Brittany, with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

The guy turned and looked at her and laughed.

"You are still a crack up Britts" he said, hugging her.

"How do you know I'm not Britts?" asked Cynthia, with a smile.

"Because I think I know my wife's humor" he replied with a laugh.

"True, and also I'm much prettier then my sister" said Cynthia.

"Hey" replied Brittany, looking at her twin sister with a frown.

"Oh you're both gorgeous, and you know it" he replied.

"Always the charmer, Adam" said Brittany.

"Well yes, it's part of the whole British package" he replied, with a laugh.

"And it's just such a pity that you don't use it on women" said Cynthia.

"Oh sure I do, but just the really, really cute ones" he replied with a smile.

"And we're cute then?" asked Brittany.

"Oh very" replied Adam, with a laugh as Brittany and Cynthia laughed also.

"So what say, can I escort two of the most loveliest ladies in New York to lunch and we can talk?" asked Adam.

"Sure" replied Brittany, and the three of them headed off to lunch.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was sitting at a table at Hagawi waiting to order lunch, when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here stranger" said Will, with a laugh.

Rachel turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Oh hey" she replied.

"Hey" replied with a smile of his own.

"So you grabbing some lunch?" asked Rachel.

Will nodded. "Yeah ever since you bought me to this place, I can honestly not stop coming here. There tofu is just too amazing".

"Well you're more than welcome to join me" said Rachel.

"Thank you" replied Will and took at seat at the table with Rachel.

"So are you getting use to the run of theater now, and sleeping in later" said Will.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, it takes a bit of getting use to, but I think after doing it now for over a month here and also in Boston that I am starting to get the handle on it" said Rachel.

Will nodded. "Although it does mean no time for a social life really, since we are on stage virtually every night".

"Well yes, but I try and catch up with my friends during the day and all that" said Rachel.

"So you're not with your boyfriend anymore then?" asked Will.

"No, where still together" said Rachel.

"Oh, it's just that you didn't mention him specifically when you said you catch up with people during the day" replied Will.

"I spend quite a few nights at his apartment, especially when he has Jayden, because he's just so adorable" said Rachel.

"Jayden, who's that?" asked Will.

"Noah's son. He was married, but it turned out that his wife actually preferred women, and they got a divorce, but not before she got pregnant and ended up having their son" said Rachel.

"Wow, that's some twisted shit" said Will.

"Kind of, but Noah is a great dad" said Rachel.

"Hmm, but that means also a lot of responsibility for you as well. You're sort of a step mom" said Will.

"True, but I don't mind" said Rachel.

"Well just make sure that it doesn't impact on your professional career, because you're far too talented to become a stay at home mother" said Will, as one of the waitresses came over to their table to get their order.

After placing their order with the waitress, Rachel looked at Will.

"You don't plan on ever having kids then?" she asked.

"Not really no, with this type of work that I do, what kind of father would I be" replied Will.

"I'm sure you'd be a great one" replied Rachel.

Will looked at her. "Yeah maybe, just don't see myself as ever being one, and unless that perfect girl comes along, then it's never going to happen" he said, looking at Rachel with a smile.

"I'm sure she will, one day" replied Rachel and the two of them continued to talk whilst waiting for their lunch.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That night Puck, Blaine and Sam were in the coffee shop, having met up there after work and dinner.

Mikki walked into the coffee shop and went over to the sofa and sat down next to Blaine.

"I am seriously exhausted" she said, as she flopped down and rested her head on Blaine's shoulder, and he looked at her with interest.

"Personal space much" said Blaine.

"Bite me, I'm tired" replied Mikki.

"You're not coming down with gastro too are you?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin. "No, why would I have that?".

"Jay has it, hence why I don't have him tonight. Can't risk it getting to Rach" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded her head. "Hmm no, just tired that's all. Sue was on a power trip today and I swear we hardly got time to actually stop".

"Have you ever thought of leaving and maybe taking up something else, like photography" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Being a freelance photographer wouldn't pay the bills unfortunately, even though it's something that I would really love to do" she replied as Kurt came over.

"There's my most favourite person in the whole world" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Hmm if that's the case, then coffee please and make it extra strong" she replied.

"Yeah, and I'm insulted we're not your favourite people?" asked Sam.

"Of course, but Mikki more so, she bought be British Royal stamps" replied Kurt.

"And the guy you're using as a pillow currently you don't buy anything for, ever" said Blaine.

"You eat my food, therefore I buy that" said Mikki.

"She has a point, we do all eat her food and never pay her anything for it" said Sam as Mikki nodded and Brittany entered the coffee shop along with Cynthia and also Adam.

"Hey guys" said Cynthia, as they got over to the others.

"Hey Cyns, long time no see" said Blaine.

"Yeah" she replied, as Kurt's mouth opened in shock when he saw that Adam was with them.

"Close your mouth there gorgeous, wouldn't want you to be catching any flies now" said Adam.

Kurt gulped and closed his mouth. "Aww, look he's speechless" said Adam, with a laugh.

"No, not speechless. Just haven't seen you in like what five years" replied Kurt.

"Hmm, it has been a while" replied Adam, with a nod.

"Yes, so you know that's Kurt and these are my other friends, Blaine, Mikki, Sam and Noah, although we call him Puck" said Brittany, making the introductions.

"And this is Adam Crawford, an old friend from college" said Brittany, to her friends.

"Just an old friend, I am wounded at that" said Adam, clutching his heart in mock horror.

Brittany laughed as did Cynthia. "Okay, okay and also my husband" replied Brittany, with a laugh.

The others, with the exception of Kurt looked at Brittany in horror.

"Your husband?" asked Mikki.

"Wait, you're married" said Sam.

"Well yes, but it's not like he's a real husband" said Brittany.

"Is there another kind?" asked Puck.

"Uh huh, the kind that you don't sleep with" said Cynthia, with a laugh.

"Kind of would though that is what being husband and wife means you would do that stuff" said Blaine.

"Well yes, but I don't like women, at least not in that sense. Isn't that right Kurt" said Adam, looking to him with a smile.

"Right yes. Coffee needs to be made" said Kurt, heading back over to the counter.

"So you're gay then" said Mikki.

"As gay as gay can be" replied Adam.

"You married a gay guy Britts?" asked Sam.

Brittany nodded as she sat on the sofa next to Mikki and Adam took one of the arm chairs with Cynthia perching on the arm of it.

"Yes, but it's not like I didn't know he was gay to begin with. I've always known that" she replied.

"Then why?" asked Mikki.

"Well I'm British as you can tell, and after college here in New York where I met the lovely Britts and equally as lovely Cyndy, along with Kurt who was also studying there, I had no means of staying in the US and obtaining work without going through lengthy visa applications" said Adam.

"So Brittany married you for a green card then" said Puck.

Adam nodded. "She did, because Kurt wouldn't" said Adam, looking over to the counter where Kurt was busily making coffees not wanting to make eye contact.

"You and Kurt use to date?" asked Blaine.

"We dated for a little while, but I think he was just in love with me for the fact that I was British" said Adam, with a laugh.

"Yes, we all know how much Kurt loves the British monarchy" said Cynthia with a laugh.

Adam nodded. "Yes considering he majored in history and did multiple papers on that subject, I think it's well known".

"Yeah and when I knew that Adam was at risk of losing a really great job, that he had gotten because he wasn't a resident. I said I would help him stay in the country and be his pretend wife" said Brittany.

"And what if the government had come and asked questions, then what you would have done" said Blaine.

"Well since we were already friends we knew a lot about one another to begin with and also just in case that was to have happened I had some clothes at his place and he at mine" replied Brittany.

"My, my Brittany Pierce lying to the government, I never would have thought it" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yes, well she doesn't have to anymore since the reason I am here is to get a divorce" said Adam, with a laugh also.

"Divorce" said Mikki.

Adam looked at her and nodded. "Since marriage for all is hopefully going to be recognised by all states, I would actually like to be able to marry the guy I have been seeing for about three years someday and can't do that when I still technically have a wife" replied Adam.

Kurt came over and looked at him as he put down the tray of coffees he had.

"You're getting married?" he asked.

"Maybe" replied Adam.

"Wow, congratulations" replied Kurt.

"Thanks sugar, looks like you missed out, huh" replied Adam with a laugh.

"Hmm, I like you and all Adam, but really you're not my type of guy" said Kurt.

"And what exactly is your type of guy?" asked Mikki.

Kurt looked at her. "I don't know, guess I'll know when I meet them" he replied.

"You should try online dating" said Blaine.

"Because you had so much success with that" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Okay yes Tina, didn't turn out to be the one for me. But how will you know that there isn't someone out there if you don't keep looking" said Blaine.

"I don't know, online dating is kind of scary to me. You never know who you could meet" said Kurt.

"Well I'm sure you will find someone someday as well Kurt" said Adam.

"Thank you and congratulations I guess for when you do get married" said Kurt.

Adam nodded.

"So did you want some tea, I have English Breakfast?" asked Kurt, looking at him.

"You think just because I'm English that I drink that all the time" said Adam, with a laugh.

"Don't you. And with those things with holes in them" said Puck.

"Crumpets. And if you make a Cafe au lait, that would be great Kurt" replied Adam, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Yeah I do, so coming right up" said Kurt, going back over to the counter to make the coffee.

"So what deep and dirty secrets to you have about these two?" asked Sam, with a laugh gesturing to Brittany and Cynthia.

"Don't you tell him anything or you won't be getting that divorce" said Brittany with a laugh, and they sat around the coffee shop for a little longer, talking with one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Puck went around to Rachel and Mikki's apartment and used the key he had to open the door, hoping that they hadn't placed the chain across it.

The door however opened when he turned the door knob and he walked inside, closing it behind himself.  
The apartment was in semi darkness and Puck walked over to Rachel's room, quietly opening the door to his girlfriend's room.

Rachel was lying in the middle of her bed, arms wrapped around one of her extra pillows. Puck chuckled quietly to himself and placed the tray of coffees and paper bag that he had with him on the ground and then climbed gently on the bed, wrapping his arms around Rachel and gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmmm" came the reply from Rachel.

"Hey, morning my sleeping princess" said Puck, quietly.

"Hmm, morning" replied Rachel as she stirred from her sleep.

She turned and looked at him and kissed him.

"Morning" said Puck, with a smile.

"Yeah, nice way to wake up finding you in my bed when you weren't there at night" replied Rachel.

"Well I will keep that in mind" replied Puck.

Rachel laughed. "What's the time?".

"Just after nine and I bought coffee and also muffins from that little bakery you like" replied Puck.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Puck nodded and quickly kissed her and leaned over the bed to grab the tray of coffee and bag of muffins from the ground.

"Yeah, just don't tell Kurt I bought coffee elsewhere. The guy would probably never speak to me again" said Puck.

Rachel laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me. However if Mikki saw you come in with the coffee, she might say something" said Rachel.

"Nah, I think she's still in bed. She didn't appear to have been up when I came in, and considering she did say she was exhausted last night, she's probably having a sleep in" said Puck.

Rachel nodded as she took a sip of her coffee and Puck opened the bag and grabbed a muffin out of it and handed it to her.

"You know a girl could really get use to this kind of treatment" said Rachel.

"I'm sure she could, but don't think this is going to happen every morning" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "So is Jayden doing any better?" she asked.

"A little, I spoke with Santana last night and the worse of it seems to be over. But her and Dani also have it as well, so it's probably best to say clear for a few days" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah poor little guy".

"Definitely, Santana when she is ill isn't at all fun. So I actually really pity Dani at the moment having to deal with her" said Puck, with a laugh.

"High maintenance then" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, and this you will never believe. And only found out last night, but it turns out that Britts is married".

"What?" asked Rachel, in utter astonishment.

"I know right, but as it turns out it's not your conventional sort of marriage since the guy she married is gay" replied Puck.

"Then why?" asked Rachel.

"He needed a work visa and now since there is more chance of marrying another dude, he and Britts are getting divorced" said Puck.

"Wow, that's kind of crazy" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Uh huh but a total Britts thing to do, and that is help out a friend like that".

"Still she is lucky she didn't get caught out" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Puck.

There was a knock on the bedroom door of Rachel's room.

"Yeah what?" asked Puck.

"Just wanted to say morning. Heard you guys talking" said Mikki, from outside.

"Morning" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, so anyway just going to have a shower and head out and then you guys can do whatever it is you want, so Rachel doesn't have the matinee performance today" said Mikki, from outside.

"Because we need your permission to do stuff" said Puck, with a laugh as Rachel blushed red.

"No, I just don't want to be in the apartment hearing stuff. So I am going to take my camera out and see if I can get some good photos around the city, help me relax and that" said Mikki.

"Sure cous, have fun" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and walked away from the door.

"So you want to do stuff?" asked Puck, kissing Rachel.

"Noah, you heard what Mikki said" she replied.

"Yeah, we can be quiet" he replied with a laugh and kissed her.

"Okay, fine. But if she hears us, I'm blaming it on you" replied Rachel, and kissed him back before they got down to doing other things.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So I guess that was kind of unexpected, right! But for those of you who do know FRIENDS, you will remember that Phoebe was also married to someone, in order to help them get a Green Card._  
_And since, I want to be including virtually all the characters that we have seen on Glee somehow into this story, I thought that was a funny angle on how to include Adam in it, and also again as said give Brittany a storyline._

_The stamp thing, well again totally me actually. I have been collecting them now for over 20 years. Sadly though with that sort of mail not being as much now, I don't get as many as I once use too. But I have stamps (including the Royal Wedding and some others that have been released with William and Kate) from all over the world. And for those who aren't sure what Mikki got Kurt, a First Day Cover or FDC, is what they release on the stamps first day of issue and some become collectable items depending on the stamps and if they are limited number._

_Hopefully I will have the next chapter up much sooner - it's already in the process of being written! It will probably be sometime mid next week - as I won't have much time to over the weekend, since I am going to be volunteering at ComicCon OZ, and getting hopefully to meet a lot of the celebs that are going to be here for it! (Including the Ashmore twins, Jennifer Morrison, Richard Dean Anderson, Sam Worthington and Logan Echolls - and considering as a volunteer we get to meet them all and if want get autographs for free, I am totally geeking out at the thought!) Sadly, no Glee people or Starkids - but I would probably be passed out on the floor or lose all ability to talk if any of them were here!_  
_So anyway stayed tuned for updates, because there are some really BIG story lines coming up shortly!_

_Until next time, KJ xoxoxo._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Apologies for the late update, but have been sick with bronchitis and haven't really felt like typing when all I am doing is coughing and have horrible pains in my chest from doing so._  
_Thanks again for the reviews and faves/follows on this (and also to the people who faved/followed the other Glee based stories I have on here - I will try and have some updates for them soon)_  
_So this chapter is relatively short compared to others, but there wasn't much happening in it - but it sees a birthday, and it's also leading up to the big storyline that has been planned since the start, that will be happening in the next chapter._

_As for a reviewer asking if Quinn will be in the story - well yes she will be, and maybe just maybe she already has been in a subtle non Quinn looking way and it hasn't been picked up on by anyone!_

_Anyway, nothing much else to say except enjoy and you know what to do from here!_  
_Love KJ xoxo._

* * *

Chapter 19 -

Saturday mid morning, Mikki was sitting in the living area of her's and Rachel's apartment, waiting on her friend so that they along with Blaine and Sam could head over to Santana and Dani's apartment for Jayden's first birthday.

Mikki was currently going through the memory on her camera deleting photos that she no longer wanted or that she had put on to the computer hard drive.

Rachel came out of her bedroom, dressed in a long dress and cardigan and heels.

"You're wearing jeans?" asked Rachel, when she saw what her roommate and best friend was dressed in.

Mikki looked up at her. "Yeah, I am".

"Hmm, it's probably a more sensible option then a dress, considering it is a kid's birthday" said Rachel.

"I don't think Jay is going to be at all fussed at what you're wearing, he's going to be too interested in new toys and most likely cake" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, still just going to go and put some jeans on" said Rachel, heading back into her bedroom.

"Okay" replied Mikki, as she turned her camera off and put it in to its bag and stood up.

"Just going to head across the hall to make sure the guys are ready to go, meet me in the hall" said Mikki as she grabbed her handbag, the bag with her camera in and also the present that she had gotten for Jayden.

"Yeah will do" replied Rachel, from her room.

Mikki went over to the apartment door and opened it and crossed over the hallway to the guy's apartment and knocked on the door.

Sam came and opened the door of the apartment.

"Hey you guys ready?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, you heading over now?" asked Sam.

"Sure am" replied Mikki.

"Okay yeah cool" replied Sam as Blaine came over to the door also with a bag containing a present.

"Do you think this will be okay for Jayden?" asked Blaine, as he took a stuffed toy version of R2D2 out of the bag.

Mikki laughed.

"And I got him a Captain America stuffed thing" said Sam.

"I'm sure he will like them" said Mikki, laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine.

"It's just so typical of you guys to buy things like that, that's all" replied Mikki.

"Well this was really the only thing we saw when went to Fao Schwarz, that we thought was cool and all that" said Sam.

"Let me guess you spent more time jumping on the piano there, then actually looking at stuff" said Mikki.

"Of course. I would so love to have a piano like that in a house someday" said Blaine, with a nod.

"That would be pretty awesome" said Sam, with a nod.

"Yeah, so what you get Jayden then?" asked Blaine, indicating to the bag that Mikki had with her.

"It's this interactive dog thing that sings and will learn Jayden's name" said Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"You will see it when we get there, I've wrapped it so, yeah" replied Mikki.

"Okay ready now" said Rachel as she came out of the apartment, closing up the door and walking over to the others.

"Let's go then" said Sam, and the four of them headed off to Santana and Dani's apartment for Jayden's first birthday.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki, Rachel, Blaine and Sam got around to Dani and Santana's apartment a short time later and went up to the floor where their apartment was located.

Blaine knocked on the door and the door was quickly opened by Dani.

"Hey you guys, come on in" she said, when she saw them.

"So where is the cute little birthday boy?" asked Rachel as they entered the apartment.

"Already being spoilt" replied Dani with a laugh as she closed the door behind them and they walked into the living area of the apartment.

"Good, you're here I can have better photos now" said Santana when she saw Mikki.

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Lovely to see you too Santana" she replied, as Santana sat her small camera down.

"Well, you know all that stuff better. All I do is point and shoot" said Santana.

"Hey, it's better then what I do, I just use my phone" replied Blaine, as they all took a seat.

Jayden who had taken notice of there being more adults in the apartment, went over to Sam and grabbed at the bag that he had.

"Hey, hey Jay no" said Puck, looking at his son.

Sam laughed. "Nah it's fine, here buddy. Happy birthday" said Sam getting the Captain America toy out of the bag and handing it to him.

Mikki got the camera that she had and put the external flash on it and started taking pictures, as Jayden went over to Blaine and tried to see what was in the bag that he had.

"This kid sure knows how to get what he wants" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well he's a Puckerman that's for sure" said Puck with a laugh.

"Yes, should have seen Puck as a kid. Always into everything" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she took photos.

"Yeah, Jay will be charming the women in no time that's for sure" said Rachel with a smile.

"Just like Puck did you, huh Rachey" said Brittany with a laugh.

Rachel looked at her and laughed. "Yeah" she replied.

"So is it just us that's going to be here?" asked Sam.

Santana looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, not into all the hype of inviting kids from daycare and all that, and spending heaps of money on a party that only adults remember. Rather it be just be people who care about Jayden and not trying to impress everyone".

"Smart idea. Those parties make me sick" said Mikki as she continued to take photos of Jayden playing with the toys that he had gotten from Blaine and Sam.

"I'm going to go and grab some food from the kitchen" said Dani, quickly standing and pecking Santana on the cheek.

"Okay babe, yell if you need help" said Santana.

Dani walked into the kitchen area of the apartment and Rachel tapped Jayden on the shoulder.

"Do you want another present Jayden?" asked Rachel, as he nodded as she lifted him up and on to the sofa next to her.

"Okay" said Rachel, as she helped him unwrap the present she had gotten him, that being a Leap Frog Reader so books could be read out to him.

"Wow Rachel, thank you" said Santana as she also saw the present.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "I asked Noah if he had one already and he said no, so I hope you don't mind that I bought one for him" replied Rachel, as Dani came back into the living area with some little sandwiches.

"No, Dani and I were looking at getting him one. Now I guess we only need to buy him the books for it. Thank you" said Santana.

"Oh wow" said Dani, as she put the sandwiches down on the table.

"Yeah, got to say I love your girlfriend right about now Puckerman" said Santana with a laugh.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Well just keep those thoughts to yourself, because my girl is definitely straight".

Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Right and from his fave aunty, this" said Mikki, getting the wrapped present that she had for Jayden and handing it up to Rachel, so she could help him take off the paper and Mikki was able to still take photos.

"Da" said Jayden, when he saw that the present from Mikki was a toy dog.

"Yeah it's a dog" said Rachel.

"Okay scary how well you know my kid Mikki" said Santana.

"Not really no, he is always pointing to the dogs when he's out with Puck and I saw this and it will learn his name and that, so I thought it was pretty cool" said Mikki.

Puck grabbed his son who was now looking at Rachel, who was attempting to get the dog removed from it's box.

"You're a pretty lucky little guy, huh. All these new toys" said Puck, as he sat his son on his lap.

Jayden looked at his father and hugged him and then leant over to Rachel, trying to grab at the toy.

"Hang on Jay, just got to make sure it's all safe" said Rachel as she got all the ties out of that was keeping it attached to the box and then pulling the safety from the bottom so that the toy would work.

She pressed it's paw and it started to sing the alphabet. Jayden looked at the toy and clapped.

"Okay I think he really likes that" said Dani.

"I think so" replied Puck, with a laugh and the adults continued on to celebrate Jayden's first birthday.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later after they had all finished eating, Santana was in the kitchen putting some things away and Puck walked in a with pile of dirty plates.  
"So I got to say Santana you look really happy" said Puck as he went over to the bench and put down what he had.

"Yeah I am actually" she replied.

Puck nodded. "I guess now that you finally get to be yourself and all that, there's no need for the snarkiness and all that".

"Nope. And sure my Abuela isn't agreeing with what she calls my lifestyle. But my parents are happy, that I am finally actually really happy. Because honestly I think hiding who I really was all this time, wasn't doing anyone any good" replied Santana.

"Well still, being with me wasn't all bad now was it?" asked Puck.

"No not entirely, after all we did a get pretty awesome son out of it" said Santana.

Puck nodded. "Yeah and I still can't believe that he is one already. It's like where has the time gone".

"I know what you mean, soon he'll be in school and dating and then in college" said Santana with a laugh.

"Well that's a bit away really" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Still he's growing up too fast" said Santana.

"Do you think you and Dani will ever have another, maybe adopt or something like that?" asked Puck.

"Umm actually about me and Dani, there is something I should probably tell you" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "You're not separating are you?" he asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that. We are still very much in love with one another" replied Santana.

"Okay then" replied Puck.

"Dani asked me to marry her and I said yes" said Santana.

Puck looked at his ex wife in amazement. "Wow" he replied.

"Yeah, and we were going to say something soon, but with today being Jayden's birthday and all that, we just wanted the day to be about him and not us" said Santana.

"Tani, that's great news though. You should want to share it with everyone" said Puck, giving her a hug.

Santana laughed. "Yeah maybe later".

"So I guess more kids is definitely in mind" said Puck.

"We have discussed the possibility and Dani has said that she would like to go through the whole pregnancy thing and have a biological child" said Santana.

Puck nodded. "Well my sperm is off limits" he replied with a laugh.

Santana laughed also. "Yeah I don't think we'd be wanting your sperm anyways" she replied.

"Hey and just what is wrong with it" said Puck.

"Nothing, just I don't want my woman impregnated with your stuff" said Santana.

"Yeah fair enough" replied Puck.

"Besides you and Rachel, are probably going to be having kids somewhere in the future. So you need to be saving it all for her" said Santana with a laugh.

Puck looked at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, because I know you Noah Puckerman, and know you have" replied Santana.

"Yeah, it would be awesome to have a kid with Rachel" he replied.

Santana nodded. "You guys have been almost together a year now, right?" she asked.

"In about five weeks, yeah it will be a year" said Puck.

"Maybe you can ask her" said Santana, with a smile and walked back into the living area.

Puck looked at her and followed her back in.

"What?" he asked as they went into the living area where all the others were still, and saw that Rachel was on her cell phone and laughing at something the person on the other end had said.

"Yeah, sure I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

The person on the other end said something and Rachel laughed again.

"Yeah bye, Will" she replied and ended the phone call.

"What did he want this time?" asked Puck, as he sat down on the sofa next to Rachel.

"He was just seeing if I wanted to maybe go and have dinner tonight, since we both have this weekend off" replied Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "He was asking you out?".

"No, no. He was just wondering if I wanted to go out for dinner" said Rachel.

"Yeah, that's asking you out Rachel" said Brittany, as the others nodded.

"He said Noah was okay to come along as well" said Rachel.

"Oh well yeah, that totally makes it okay" said Puck.

"You might have to tell him to back off a little Rach" said Mikki.

"Will is totally harmless, he's just a friend" replied Rachel.

"Well I will be telling the guy next time I see him, to keep his eyes off my woman" said Puck.

"You know what you have to do there then" said Santana, with a sly smile.

Puck looked at his ex wife. "Say Santana, wasn't there something you and Dani wanted to share?".

Santana glared at him.

"Babe, does he know?" asked Dani.

Santana looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I told him" she replied.

"Told him what?" asked Brittany.

"Since you're all going to be wondering what now and I'm pretty sure Puckerman will tell Rachel anyway later and then you will all find out. Dani asked me to marry her and I said yes" said Santana.

"That's awesome news" said Blaine.

"Thank you" replied Santana looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah really, congratulations you two" said Mikki.

"So when are you thinking?" asked Rachel.

"Not sure yet, I mean it's only all new and all that. But soon" said Dani, who looked at Santana and nodded.

"Well I think this is definitely cause for more celebration, and not just because this handsome man is one today" said Puck, picking up Jayden from where he was near Brittany and more interested in playing with the box that the toy Rachel had got for him had been in.

"Sure is. To Dani and Santana" said Brittany, picking up her glass of drink.

The other five did the same and then continued on with celebrating not only Jayden's first birthday but also the engagement of Santana and Dani.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So Santana and Dani are getting married, and Santana definitely dropped the hint that Puck __should propose to Rachel.  
Is that the big thing next chapter?! Guess you have to wait a __little bit to see! :)_ _But the majority of that chapter is already written, so it shouldn't be too long until I post it! _

_And on a quick note ComicCon was awesome! Probably where I got this nasty cold, since I __was outside both days in cold and wet, ushering people through the doors and that! Didn't __get to meet as many as people as I wanted (saw VM panel and also Jennifer Morrison from __OUAT) but it was still an awesome weekend! _  
_  
And I had to break it to Sami also that Glee season 6, is only going to be 13 eps long. To __say she was less then impressed, would be an understatement. Here's hoping for the sake of __my crazed Furby that Darren sings enough songs, because I am totally sick of her obsession __with Teenage Dream, Not Alone and Sami - and having them on constant repeat, and who getting annoyed and screaming at me when I turn them off! (Including making train noises, which she possibly seems to think will make me put on AVPM soundtrack for her!)_

_Until next chapter. Stay happy guys,_  
_Love KJ (and Sami!) xoxoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and such on this story. Update was late, because I had to update my anti virus software and didn't want to be accessing the internet until that was done._  
_Anyway as of now we are almost a third of the way through the story, so I assure you that it's not anywhere near over yet!_  
_So this chapter has basically being one that has been written since the concept of the story came to me. I apologize in advance for it - because I know quite a few of you are possibly going to hate me for it._ _And this chapter has no Brittany in it at all, however there was really no place for her in the storyline so wasn't worthwhile writing a scene for the sake of having her in it_  
_  
And before I have you all wanting to hate me - I will ask you this. Would anyone be interested in a story based on the show Full House? I have been toying with that and also another one based on How I Met Your Mother, so let me know which one you would possibly like to see in reviews or send me a PM!_  
_Anyway without further chit chat - here it the next chapter._  
_Just please don't hate me and Sami for this! _  
_KJ xxx _

* * *

Chapter 20

Friday morning, Mikki was sitting eating breakfast at the table in the kitchen, when the door to the apartment opened and Puck walked in with a huge bunch of flowers as well as some cups of coffees and a small bag.

"Oh gee cous, you got me flowers" said Mikki, in a teasing tone.

Puck looked at her as he closed the door and went over to the table and put down the tray of coffees.

"You wish someone would get you flowers this amazing" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "I can only dream, yes" she replied with a nod.

"I organized with a florist yesterday to pick up this morning to get them for Rachel today" said Puck.

"They're beautiful and also some of her favorite flowers too" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Puck.

"She's still asleep" said Mikki.

"Okay yeah I thought that she might be. So came to give her these and coffee and muffins from Kurt's before I head off to work" said Puck.

"Never in a million years would I have thought of my cousin as a romantic" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm very romantic just ask Santana, and what I use to do when we were together" said Puck.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to go there" replied Mikki.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, well be nice. I grabbed you a coffee as well, since I know you always go there before work" said Puck, gesturing to the tray that he had put down.

"I think being with Rach has turned you into a big softy" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she took out the cup from the tray that Kurt had wrote _MIKKI _on with a little smiley face.

"Don't tell anyone" said Puck with a smile.

"Hmm, secret is safe" said Mikki as she took the lid off the coffee and drank some.

"Right coffee" said Puck.

"Oh please, as if Kurt doesn't know all our coffee orders by now" said Mikki with a laugh.

Puck laughed also.

"So big plans for tonight?" asked Mikki.

"Yep, dinner and then well, other stuff" said Puck.

"I can guess what the other stuff is Puck, just as long as it's not here. Because I don't want to be getting back from being out or hear the two of you coming in and then be subjected to a whole lot of yelling and moaning" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Actually we were going to my place" said Puck.

"Oh good, that means I can get a good nights' sleep then" said Mikki, going and placing her now empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"Yes, and where are you going tonight. You said when you get back from something" said Puck.

"Work function, new product launch that we've done the advertising campaign for, so I have to make an appearance" said Mikki.

"Well have fun with that" said Puck.

"It's an open bar, so yes I will" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Just be careful okay, there are a lot of creeps out there" said Puck.

"You're concern is sweet, thanks cous" said Mikki, as she went over to the sofa and grabbed her coat and handbag.

"It's only because your father would kill me if something was to happen to you" said Puck.

Mikki laughed.

"Well I should be off, thanks for the coffee" said Mikki, going and grabbing the cup from the table.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" said Puck.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, happy anniversary" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks cous" replied with a smile.

"Bye" said Mikki, and went over to the apartment door opening it.

"Yeah bye" replied Puck and Mikki left the apartment.

Puck went over to the table and grabbed the two coffees that were remaining in the tray, and headed over to Rachel's room along with the muffins that he had got and the flowers.

Rachel's door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open with the tip of his shoe and walked into her room.

Rachel was lying in her bed hugging one of her pillows. Puck put the flowers on her bed and the coffee and small bag with the muffins in on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

"Happy anniversary my sweet princess" said Puck, leaning down and waking her with a small kiss.

"Hmmm" came from Rachel, as she slowly woke up and looked at him.

"Hi" she replied as she opened her eyes, looking.

"Hi" replied Puck.

"Happy one year anniversary" said Puck.

"Yes, happy one year indeed" said Rachel, as she sat up in her bed.

"So these are for you" said Puck, grabbing the flowers that he had gotten and handing them to Rachel.

"Noah, thank you they're gorgeous" said Rachel, taking them from him and inhaling the perfume of the flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel smiled and returned the kiss.

"So I have to go to work, but I did also stop by Kurt's and get you a coffee and also your favourite muffin" said Puck.

"You really are too sweet for words" said Rachel.

"Nothing but the best for my sweet princess" said Puck, grabbing the coffee that was Rachel and handing to her.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, taking it from him.

"So I sadly have to be heading to work, so I can't stay and do this" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel laughed and kissed him.

"We can do that and so much more tonight" replied Rachel.

"Oh believe me baby we will be doing so much more" replied Puck, with a quick kiss.

Rachel blushed slightly and Puck stood up.

"So I will be here about five o'clock to pick you up for dinner" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Any clues on where we are going?" she asked.

Puck shook his head. "No, just make sure you look gorgeous. Not that there is a time when you don't look gorgeous".

"I will be ready to go" replied Rachel.

"Okay, I love you princess. Happy anniversary" said Puck, giving her another kiss.

"Happy anniversary, I love you too sweetie" said Rachel.

"See you tonight" said Puck, with a smile.

"Yes, see you tonight" replied Rachel with a smile of her own.

Puck left Rachel's room to head to work and Rachel finished her coffee and muffin before getting ready for the first part of her day.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, Rachel was in the apartment checking on her emails and some other things on the internet when her cell phone started to ring.

She picked it up from where she had sitting on the sofa next to her and saw that it was Sydney, who was the producer of Funny Girl, calling.

"Hi Sydney" said Rachel, when she answered the call.

"Oh good Rachel, I'm so glad you answered" replied Sydney.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Rachel.

"We need you to go on stage tonight as Fanny" replied Sydney.

"What, no. It's my night off" replied Rachel.

"I'm well aware of that Rachel, but Lana has come down with a nasty chest infection and Annalise is California until Monday, so there is no understudy for the role" said Sydney.

"I'm sure there is another girl who can step into the role though, they have all seen me do it enough times to know it" said Rachel.

"There maybe is, but Rachel we can't risk putting someone in who is completely green on the script and songs when people have paid to see the performance" said Sydney.

"Sydney, I have already made plans for tonight. It's my one year anniversary with my boyfriend and he has organized dinner and all that, I just can't say to him sorry, but I have to go on stage" said Rachel.

"What's more important Rachel, your career or your love life?" asked Sydney.

"Well they're both as important as each other" replied Rachel.

"Look Rachel, I don't want to be pulling this card out now, but you are obligated to this show, which basically means that if you don't do what the contract of employment stipulates then you can be fired from the show and also sued for misconduct" said Sydney.

"That's not fair" replied Rachel.

"You know what you were getting into when you started this Rachel. And bottom line is that you are needed on stage tonight, end of discussion" said Sydney.

Rachel sighed knowing that there was no possible way that she was able to get out of not performing tonight.

"Okay fine, I will be there. I'll explain to my boyfriend and hopefully he is understanding. But if he isn't I will be telling him to call you" said Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel, we will see you tonight" said Sydney.

"Yes, bye" said Rachel.

"Bye" replied Sydney and ended the phone call.

Rachel sighed to herself as she put her cell phone back down on the sofa, and tried to think of a way to tell Puck that unfortunately their anniversary plans had been derailed.

Puck finished up at work and headed home to his apartment to shower and get ready before heading over to Rachel's apartment, so he could pick her up for their anniversary dinner.

He opened the door to the apartment and walked in and saw Rachel, sitting on the couch still in her sweat pants and one of the t-shirts that he had left in the apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

"Rach" said Puck, when he saw her and noticing that she wasn't anywhere near close to be ready to go out.

"Oh hi" replied Rachel.

"Sweetie, I thought you would be ready to go or at least nearly ready, by now" said Puck as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"I can't go to dinner tonight, Noah" said Rachel, taking his hands in her and looking at him.

"What, why not?" asked Puck.

Rachel sighed. "Sydney rang me and Lana is sick and Annalise is away, which means there is no one to perform the role of Fanny tonight. Which means I have to go on".

"No, tell them to cancel the show. They can't make you work, when you have already organised to have the night off and have made plans" said Puck.

"Noah, they can make me work. I signed a contract, and if I don't do this I could be fired from the show and also sued" said Rachel.

"But I had everything planned out" said Puck.

"I know sweetie, and I'm sure it would have been the most perfect night ever. But I can't do this tonight, I'm so sorry" said Rachel, kissing him.

Puck kissed her back and then looked at her.

"You tell Sydney, that he is so lucky that I am a somewhat understanding guy now. Because if it were high school me, I would have gone down there and punched him" said Puck.

Rachel laughed.

"I will tell him that" said Rachel, kissing Puck.

"Dinner wasn't the most important part anyway of the night, it was what we were going to do after dinner at my place that was, and we can still do that after the show" said Puck, with a smile.

"Yes, we can" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded and kissed her.

"I should be getting to the theater, to get ready and that" said Rachel, quickly kissing him and then standing from the couch.

"Okay, I love you" said Puck.

"Love you too" replied Rachel, and then headed to the bedroom to put on some other clothes, before she headed to the theatre on what was supposed to be her night off.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was heading out the door of her apartment, later that evening. As she closed the door and locked up, Blaine and Sam came up the stairs to head to their apartment, and Sam let out a small wolf whistle at what Mikki was wearing.

Mikki turned to him and laughed, as Blaine just looked her up and down.

"Where are you all dressed up to go?" asked Sam, as Blaine just continued to look.

"Umm, work function" she replied.

Sam nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Mikki, as she walked closer to them.

"Game on tv and pizza" said Blaine, finally finding words to speak.

"Yeah, we were going to ask you if you wanted to join us, but clearly you've already made plans" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I have. And don't even think about ringing and asking Puck to join you guys. It his and Rach's one year today" said Mikki.

"Oh yeah forgot that was today" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Uh huh, hard to believe they've been together a year now".

"Sure is" replied Sam.

"Okay, well I have got to get going. Hunter and Seb were going to swing by here soon in a cab and pick me up. So I should go down" said Mikki.

"Yeah, have a good night" said Blaine.

"You too guys, bye" replied Mikki, and went to head down stairs.

"Bye" said Sam, as he and Blaine went over to their apartment to go inside and Mikki headed off to her work function.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck after leaving Rachel's apartment, still kind of mad about the change of plans. He rang the restaurant to cancel the booking for dinner,and decided that it was still his and Rachel's anniversary and he was going to spoil her anyway.

He went to Hagawi and also another of her favorite vegan restaurants and got an assortment of food and headed to the theater where Funny Girl was playing.

Since he had often come to pick Rachel up after her shows, the security guards willingly let him in backstage and during the time he knew it was the show's interval he headed to her dressing room, knocking on the door when he got there.

"Come on in" came Rachel's voice from inside.

Puck opened the door and walked inside.

"Surprise my gorgeous princess" said Puck, as he closed the door behind himself.

Rachel who was sitting at her vanity touching her up her makeup, turned and looked at him.

"Noah" she said, rather shocked when she saw her boyfriend standing there with a picnic basket.

"Hi" replied Puck, placing the basket down on the ground and then going and giving her a kiss of the cheek, so not to wreak her makeup too much.

"What, what are you doing here?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"Well since you couldn't come to dinner, I decided to bring dinner to you. Now granted it's not a special as our actual dinner would have been, but at least we can still have some food together on our anniversary" said Puck.

"Noah, you shouldn't have done this" said Rachel.

"I wanted to, because there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you" said Puck.

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have done this Noah" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "What do you mean I shouldn't have?.

"I'm working Noah, and I'm going to be going back on stage in like fifteen minutes and you bring a picnic dinner for me. Not exactly one of your most thought out plans" said Rachel.

"I just thought it would be romantic" said Puck.

"And it is, but also as well not very smart" said Rachel as the door to her dressing room opened and Will stepped in.

"Oh wow, didn't realize you had company" said Will.

"It's fine Will, what is it?" asked Rachel, looking to her co star.

"Umm Sydney wanted to see you, side stage. Something about a lighting cue during the second act, because they change it up for when Lana plays Fanny" said Will.

"Okay I'll be right there" said Rachel.

Will nodded and left the dressing room.

"Noah, I'm so sorry but you have to go" said Rachel, looking to her boyfriend again.

Puck looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, well I'll leave this maybe you can eat some of it later" said Puck.

"Just take it Noah, I can't go on the stage having eaten. Last thing I need is to be sick on stage, because of something" said Rachel.

"Fine, sorry for trying to be romantic to my girlfriend on our anniversary" said Puck, grabbing the picnic basket.

"Noah, don't be like that" said Rachel.

"I'll see you later" said Puck, and walked over to the door of the dressing room and opened the door and left.

Rachel sighed to herself and ran the powder brush over her face to set the makeup in place a little more and then headed to side stage to talk with Sydney, however knowing that her heart really wasn't in the mood to be doing the second act of the show.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel got back to the apartment, after having finished on stage; feeling really bad about the way she had treated Puck earlier that night.

She opened the door of the apartment and immediately saw that Puck was sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Hi" said Rachel, quietly.

Puck turned and looked at her. "Oh hey, hi".

"About before Noah" said Rachel, going over to him.

Puck turned off the television and stood up.

"I forgive you" he said.

Rachel looked at him. "You forgive me".

"Yeah, you know for throwing me out of your dressing room" said Puck.

"I didn't throw you out Noah, I asked you to leave because what you did was really inappropriate, you just don't bring a picnic basket backstage to a theater" said Rachel.

"Oh is that because actors don't eat or something" said Puck.

"No, it's because we are in the middle of performing a show and that is clearly not the correct manner that anyone should be behaving" said Rachel.

"Well forgive me for actually wanting to be with my girlfriend on our anniversary" said Puck.

"Noah" said Rachel.

"I mean what was I thinking, clearly you enjoy being on stage and being with that guy Will more than you do me, so you know why should I care, it was only our one year anniversary" said Puck.

"Oh my god" said Rachel.

"What" said Puck.

"I can't believe your bringing up the Will thing again. There is nothing between us, we're co stars" said Rachel.

"Yes well clearly he wishes it was more and I bet he loves getting to kiss you every time he does on stage. And I mean the guy doesn't even knock when he enters your dressing room, he just walks right on in" said Puck.

Rachel looked at Puck. "I can't do this anymore Puck. I can't keep having the same fight with you over and over. Will and I are just friends".

"Right, yeah. Friends, because that's all he wants" replied Puck.

"You know what maybe we should just take a break" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Fine we'll take a break. I'll go and grab some frozen yoghurt" he replied, grabbing his jacket and heading over to the apartment door.

"No, I mean a break from us" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and then opened the door and walked out.

Rachel just looked at him as he did and closed the door and then sat down on the couch, wondering what the hell had just happened to make their anniversary night come to this point.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck started walking, wondering what the hell had just happened between him and Rachel to turn what should have been an amazing and romantic night, and the first of many to have come he had hoped, into such a disaster.

He headed to the bar that he Blaine and Sam would often visit when they wanted some guy time.

Upon getting to it, he walked inside and saw the two of them sitting at a table talking and laughing.

"Hi guys" he said, going over to them.

Sam and Blaine looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, isn't tonight meant to be your anniversary with Rach?" asked Blaine.

"She had to go on stage and when I thought to maybe surprise her there during intermission, she got really mad with me" said Puck.

"Well I can kind of understand that" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him. "Yeah well when I gave her the chance to apologize at the apartment, she told me that I should be the one that was sorry".

"Sorry, why? You just wanted to spend your anniversary with your girlfriend" said Sam.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, well she's not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up".

"What?" asked Blaine and Sam together.

"We broke up, she said she wanted to take a break and I left" said Puck.

"Man, she obviously didn't mean it though, call her and talk to her. Tell her you are sorry" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "You right it's stupid. It's just a silly fight".

"Exactly" replied Blaine.

"I'm going to go and call her" said Puck, and headed off for a quiet place, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket as he went.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was sitting on the window seat, looking over at Puck's place, but she was pretty sure he wasn't home as she couldn't see any lights on.

Her cell phone started to ring beside her and she picked it up, hoping that it was Puck calling, but instead saw that it was Will.

She sighed and pressed connect. "Hi Will" she said upon answering.

"Hey Rach, I was just ringing to see if you were okay, you looked kind of sad backstage during the second act" he replied.

"I'm fine" replied Rachel.

"You're sure?" asked Will.

"Yeah, it's just tonight was meant to be my one year anniversary with Noah and we kind of got into a fight and I think we may have also broken up as well, instead" said Rachel.

"Is that why he was there, backstage?" asked Will.

"Well yes, because it was our anniversary; but we didn't break up until after the show and I got home" said Rachel.

"Okay, I'm coming over to help cheer you up" said Will.

"No Will it's fine. I'm okay" replied Rachel.

"Really Rach, is there anyone there at the moment with you?" asked Will.

"No Mik's out at a work thing and I'm not sure where the guys across the hall are" replied Rachel.

"Okay, well I'm coming over then and bringing Chinese" said Will.

"I'm not hungry" said Rachel.

"For me" he replied.

"Oh" said Rachel.

"I'll see you soon" said Will.

"Okay" replied Rachel and Will ended the phone call.

Rachel just sighed to herself putting the phone next to her and looked over at Puck's place once more and just continued to stare out the window.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Will arrived at Rachel's apartment about fifteen minutes after they had spoke on the phone.

Rachel was still sitting on the seat, at the window looking over to Puck's place when there was a knock on the door.

She sighed to herself and went and opened it, seeing that it was indeed Will on the other side.

"Hi Will" said Rachel, when she saw him.

"Hey" replied Will, as Rachel let him into the apartment and closed the door.

He went and placed the takeout that he had on the table in the kitchen area and then hugged Rachel.

"How you doing?" asked Will.

"I honestly don't know" replied Rachel, with a sigh as she returned the hug.

"So tell me what happened?" asked Will, as he sat down at the table and started taking the Chinese out of the bag.

"It's all just a blur, really" said Rachel, as she grabbed an egg roll not caring in that moment, what was in, just rather more interested in seeking the comfort of food.

"Okay" replied Will.

"I get back here and Noah tells me that he forgives me, and when I told him that I didn't do anything wrong, we got into this fight" said Rachel.

"Fight about?" asked Will, as he ate some of his Chicken Cashew.

"You" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Me?" asked Will, almost choking on his food and coughing.

Rachel nodded. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just why would you be fighting about me?" asked Will.

"Noah has this crazy idea in his head that you like me" said Rachel.

"Well yeah of course I like you, but he knows I see you like a little sister right. And even I did like you more, which I don't. I would never try and break up a relationship" said Will.

"I don't know, but it kind of all went a little crazy and I told him I want a break. And I don't want a break" said Rachel.

"So you're not really sure if you're broken up then" said Will.

Rachel looked at him.

"Couples say stuff in the heat of the moment all the time, and by the sounds of it doesn't seem like you meant what you said, so just tell him that" said Will.

"He's not answering his phone though and he's not home yet. So maybe he does want to take a break" said Rachel.

"Well if he does break up with you, then he's crazy. And I am saying that purely as your friend" said Will.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you" she replied as her cell phone started to ring.

She stood up and went over to the kitchen counter where she had placed it when Will arrived and saw that it was Puck calling.

"It's him" said Rachel.

"Answer it then, tell him what you just told me" said Will.

Rachel nodded. "Puck, oh I'm so glad you called" she said answering the call.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck got to a quiet place of the bar and went through his phone and got to Rachel's number and connected the call.

"Puck, oh I'm so glad you called" she said when she answered the call.

"Yeah, look Rach, I am so sorry it was stupid of me. Can you forgive me?" asked Puck.

"Oh course I can and I love you, just come back to the apartment and we can maybe spend the last part of our anniversary together" said Rachel.

"Yeah okay" replied Puck.

"Hey Rach, is okay if I have this juice?" asked Will, who had gone over to the fridge to grab something to drink.

Rachel looked at him, putting her fingers to her lips and shushing him.

"Rach, who's that?" asked Puck, hearing the voice in the background.

"Umm no one it's just the tv" replied Rachel.

"Rach" said Will again.

"Is that Will?" asked Puck.

"Yeah okay it's Will. He just came over to make sure I was okay" said Rachel.

"Sure right, I get it" said Puck.

"Puck wait, please. Just come back here and we can talk" said Rachel.

"Goodbye Rachel" said Puck, and hung up the phone and headed back into the bar.

Rachel stared at the phone, when Puck hung up and then redialed his number.

"Oh pick up, pick up, pick up" she said over and over again as it rang.

"Rachel, what's wrong" said Will, going over to her.

She looked at him as it went through to voice mail on the phone and then hung up not wanting to leave a message.

"You've got to go, please" said Rachel, looking at Will.

"What, why?" asked Will.

"Because Puck is mad you're here and I want him to come back here so we can talk, and he won't do that if you are, and you need to leave because I love my boyfriend and I don't want to spend this anniversary fighting with him or even breaking up" said Rachel.

Will looked at her and nodded. "Okay, well let me know if you need anything" said Will, closing up the Chinese takeout that he had bought around, and putting it into the plastic bag.

"I will and thank you so much for being a great friend" said Rachel.

"Yeah of course, anytime" replied Will, kissing her on the cheek.

Rachel nodded at him. "See you at work" she said.

"See you at work" replied Will and left the apartment.

Rachel then tried calling Puck again and prayed that she would get through to him.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck composed himself for a few minutes after ending the phone call with Rachel, seeing that she was in fact trying to call him back, but he didn't answer or even decline the calls just instead let them ring out.

He headed back out to the bar and looked over to the table and saw that Sam and Blaine, were no longer sitting there and he went over to bar counter.

"Hey, do you know where my friends went?" asked Puck.

"They headed off with a couple of girls like two minutes ago" replied the male bartender behind the counter.

Puck nodded.

"Can I get you something Puck?" asked the female bartender, as he leant against the counter.

Puck looked at the blonde pink streaked haired nose ringed girl. "Whatever's strongest, Quinn" said Puck, sitting on one of the stools.

Quinn looked at him as she poured him a shot of something.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"No, I broke up with my girlfriend" said Puck.

"Wow, I'm so sorry" said Quinn, handing him the glass.

"I don't understand what happened, it was meant to be this perfect night for our one year anniversary and instead we break up" said Puck, holding his glass out to Quinn and she poured some more alcohol for him.

"Well it's her loss" said Quinn.

"Yeah, it is" replied Puck as he downed that glass as well and held his glass out for me.

"You know what I'm finishing up soon, how about you head out with me and we can talk" said Quinn.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a nod, and waited up for Quinn to finish work, before the two of them left the bar, together.

* * *

_End Note:Oh please don't hate me for this!  
However it's kind of essential for the whole __entire plot line of this story that this happens!_  
_Will doesn't see Rachel as anything romantic (which I thought I should finally clarify). But what is going to happen between Puck and Quinn?! That you will have to wait for until next chapter._

_I should point out if this was not little storyline to happen, other things wouldn't and I __know as much as you hate me right now, it will probably be worse down the track at some __point in later chapters. _  
_And if you know at least some of the story lines in FRIENDS, they you maybe know where this __is heading! ;) (And in that case I kind of do apologize - but I urge you too keep reading __because Puckleberry, I promise; will be the end game here eventually! You just have to be __patient and see how it all will play out!)_  
_  
The next chapter will be up shortly, it's nearly finished. So don't worry you are not going to be left hanging about what happens too long._  
_Love to you all, KJ xoxo._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows on the previous update!_  
_I knew that chapter would get the kind of reaction that it did, and of course it's all part of my master plan for this story._  
_I would like to advise all those like they who asked in their review, about Quinn being with Blaine - is not going to happen. Quinn is merely a small player in this and not one who will be sticking around or ending up with __Blaine._  
_I would like to advise also that this chapter doesn't exactly bode well for Puckleberry - but would like to assure you that just because this is happening, doesn't mean there won't be a happy ending down the track._  
_  
Anyway please remember the following when reading this chapter, whilst reviews are appreciated, if you can't say anything nice then please don't say anything. I wouldn't dream of leaving a mean review for someone, so ask that you please extend that same kindness._  
_So without further ado, here is the next chapter. And well you know what do to at the end; review, and if you haven't done so already please fave/follow this so you will see when the next chapter is up!_  
_Love KJ xxoo_

* * *

Chapter 21-

The next morning, Puck woke up in his bed and looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was a little after eight o'clock in the morning.

He pulled the covers back over his head and tried to will away the headache he had, before he hopefully was able to talk to Rachel about last night.

The bathroom door opened and Quinn walked into the bedroom. "Morning" she said.

Puck surprised to hear a female voice in his room, pulled the comforter off his head and looked at her.

"Ummm, what?" he asked.

"I said morning. And have you seen my bra I can't seem to find it anywhere" said Quinn.

Puck looked at her. "Did we?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Quinn, with a nod, whilst she glanced around his bedroom, looking for her missing bra.

"Oh this isn't good" replied Puck, grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulling them on and then getting out of the bed.

He walked into the living area of his apartment and looked around, trying to remember the events of last night and figure out how he had ended up in bed with Quinn.

There were quite a few empty beer bottles on the table as well as a pizza box and a purple and black lace bra.

"Uhh Quinn" he said, picking it up and holding it.

Quinn came out of the bedroom and looked at him and laughed. "Oh thanks" she replied, taking the bra from him and putting it in the back pocket of her jeans.

Puck just looked at her.

"Clearly you don't remember last night then" said Quinn.

Puck shook his head.

"Okay, so I finished work and you were already well on your way to be slightly drunk after doing about half a dozen shots very quickly and then when we left the bar, you insisted on grabbing some beer and a pizza and coming back here" said Quinn.

"Ohh, this is bad. Really bad" said Puck, seeing his cell phone on the coffee table and grabbing it.

"You don't need to feel bad about it Puck. You and your girlfriend broke up, and you sought a little comfort in someone else" said Quinn.

"I don't want to be broken up from Rachel though" said Puck, seeing that he had a missed call from Rachel on his cell and that she had left a voice message.

He dialled the number for his voice message and listened to what Rachel had left.

"Hi Puck it's me. Umm, I don't know what exactly is happening and all that right now with us. But I definitely don't want it to be over. Will was only here, because he was being a friend. There is nothing between us, you have to know that. I love you and only you, and you are the only one I want to be with. I know it's really late now, but I will come and see you in the morning, around eight thirty before I head into a fitting for some new costumes at the theatre. I love you Noah, sweet dreams" said Rachel.

Puck looked at his watch and saw that it was in fact really close to the time that Rachel said she would be at his apartment.

"Quinn, you got to go" said Puck, looking at her.

"Go?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, Rachel is going to be over here really soon, and I really want to make things work with her. So you have to go" said Puck.

Quinn nodded. "You still love her don't you".

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I do" he replied.

"Well I hope the two of you work it out" said Quinn, as she headed over the door.

Puck walked over as well and opened the door, and saw Rachel on the other side, and quickly pushed Quinn behind his now open apartment door.

"Rachel, hey" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Oh hey".

"Yeah, and right on time" said Puck, with a laugh, tapping his watch.

"Well you know me always punctual" said Rachel.

Puck nodded and pulled Rachel into his apartment, and away from the door, but not letting her turn. He then gestured to Quinn to leave, who quietly slipped out, giving him a thumbs up as she walked out.

Puck looked at her as she did, not hearing what Rachel was saying.

"Noah, are you listening to me" said Rachel, realising that he wasn't paying attention.

Puck looked at Rachel. "Yeah, uh huh" he replied.

"So you completely agree that we have to trust one another more and also as well you agree that as much as I hated working on our anniversary, coming backstage with a picnic basket was kind of a crazy thing to do" said Rachel.

"Agree, one hundred percent" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Good, because there is nothing that we can't get through together".

"Nothing" replied Puck, with a nod and kissed Rachel.

Rachel smiled into the kiss and then broke away. "I really have to get to the theatre for this costume fitting for some new pieces since a few of them are wearing. But we can grab a coffee later"

"We can do that" said Puck, with a nod.

"Kurt's, around two o'clock" said Rachel.

"I will see you then" said Puck.

"Okay, I love you" said Rachel.

"Love you more" replied Puck.

Rachel smiled and kissed him again. "Bye" she said, and left the apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck went running around to Blaine and Sam's apartment and knocked on the door loudly.

"Dude, hey" said Sam, as he opened the door.

Puck pushed past him into the apartment.

"Sure Puck, come on in" said Sam, as he closed the door.

"Something the matter?" asked Blaine, looking up from where he was sitting at the counter reading the paper.

"I really fucked up" said Puck.

"Fucked up? How?" asked Blaine.

"Last night" replied Puck.

"But you talked with Rachel, and sorted things out right" said Sam.

Puck shook his head. "No, I called her like you said too and Will was over at the apartment and I got really mad and told her goodbye. I went back into the main area of the bar to see that you two guys had left and went over to the bar and started doing shots and then I kind of took Quinn back to my place"

"Awesome, you scored with hot bar chick" said Sam, holding his hand up for a high five.

Puck looked at him in disbelief as did Blaine.

"I mean bad Puck" said Sam, putting his hand down.

"Please tell me you and Quinn just talked" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend and shook his head.

"I honestly thought Rachel and I were over" said Puck.

"But you're not?" asked Sam.

"No, she called left me a message and said that we needed to talk and she came over this morning and we kind of made up" said Puck.

"And she doesn't know what happened with Quinn" said Blaine.

Puck shook his head. "But I got tell her right".

"Dude, no. Because if you tell her then she isn't going to forgive you" said Sam.

"Sam's right. Just don't tell her, ever" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his two friends.

"And you got to make sure you cover the trail as well, so Rachel doesn't find out" said Sam.

"The trail?" asked Puck.

"The trail of the girl you slept with to the girl you don't want finding out what happened. That trail" said Blaine.

"I'm pretty sure Quinn and Rachel don't know each other" said Puck.

"No, but Quinn has sometimes come into the coffee shop, so Rachel might find out" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him in horror. "I got to go and talk to Quinn, make sure she doesn't tell anyone".

Sam and Blaine nodded.

"You guys won't tell will you?" he asked, looking at his two friends.

"Lips are sealed" said Blaine.

"Have our word, we won't tell" said Sam, with a nod.

Puck nodded. "Okay guys, I got to go. Catch you later" he said, going over to the door.

"Yeah, see you man" said Blaine.

Puck opened the door and left and Sam and Blaine just looked at one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck got to the bar and ran inside, and saw that Quinn and the male bartender were standing behind it, wiping glasses and staking the racks from last night.

"Quinn" said Puck, going over to the bar.

"Umm, hi" said Quinn, looking at him.

"Yeah, hi. I've just got to ask, you haven't told anyone what happened between last us last night, have you?" asked Puck.

"No" replied Quinn.

"Oh thank god for that" said Puck, leaning against the counter.

Quinn looked at him "Well actually that's not completely true. I told Trent".

"Trent" said Puck.

Quinn nodded and pointed to the male bartender.

"Tell me you haven't gone and told anyone" said Puck, looking at him.

"Only my friend Matt, but I'm pretty sure he won't have told anyone" said Trent.

"Right, where can I find him?" asked Puck.

"Umm, he works the Subway on Broadway" said Trent.

"Okay thanks, bye" replied Puck and went running out of the bar, to go to the Subway that was located on Broadway.

Trent looked over at Quinn.

"Really need to stop sleeping with the bar patrons, Quinny. It's not good for business" said Trent.

Quinn just glared at him and the two of them, got back to work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck got to the Subway on Broadway and went inside. He looked at those working behind the counter, and their name tags and saw that Matt was the cashier at the end.

"Matt" said Puck, going up to the register.

"Line is that end" said Matt.

"No, I don't want a sub. I just wanted to know if you told anyone what your friend Trent told you, about a guy sleeping with Quinn" said Puck.

"What's it to you?" asked Matt.

"Because I'm that guy and I don't need it getting back to my girlfriend that I slept with another woman" replied Puck.

"Nice" said Matt, with a smile.

Puck looked at him. "No it's not nice. Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but only my sister Bree" said Matt.

"Bree, oh man. Where can I find her?" asked Puck, with sigh.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Because I don't need my girlfriend to find this out" said Puck.

"She works as a kindergarten teacher, but obviously she's not there today as it's Saturday" said Matt.

"Do you know where she is then by any chance?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, she should be home" said Matt, grabbing a napkin and pen and writing his sister's address on it.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" said Puck, taking the napkin.

"Sure good luck, I hope your girlfriend doesn't find out" said Matt.

Puck nodded and left the Subway, this time heading to the address that Matt had given him for Bree.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck got around to Bree's apartment block, and went up to the number that he had written down and knocked on the door.

A dark skin girl came and opened the door and looked at him. Puck immediately recognized her as a friend of Cynthia's, and had a feeling that this was not going to end well at all now.

"Puck, right" she said, when she saw him.

"Yeah hi Bree" said Puck.

"What can I do for you?" asked Bree.

"You heard from your brother today and he told you something?" said Puck.

I hear a lot of things from Matt, so you're going to have to be more specific" said Bree.

"He told you that some guy slept with Quinn who works at the bar with his friend Trent" said Puck.

"Yeah, Quinn kind of has a habit of doing that. I wouldn't be worried about it" said Bree.

"No, I am though. The guy was me and I have a girlfriend" said Puck.

"Rachel right, that short brunette. The one in Funny Girl" said Bree.

"Yes. So please tell me you haven't told Cynthia about this, because I know the two of you are friends. And if you've told her it will get back to Britts and then she will definitely be telling Rach about it" said Puck.

"No, I haven't told Cyns. And I can promise you I won't. Like I said you're not the first guy to fall under the lure of Quinn" said Bree.

"Thank you, thank you. I can't thank you enough for not saying anything" said Puck.

"Well I didn't say I didn't say anything to anyone" said Bree.

Puck looked at her. "Did you tell someone?".

Bree nodded. "Yeah my roommate" she replied.

"And that is?" asked Puck.

"Kurt" replied Bree.

"Coffee shop, Kurt?" asked Puck, looking at Bree in complete disbelief.

"Sorry" she replied.

"Shit" said Puck, and went to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" said Bree, but Puck was already halfway down the stairs and heading in the direction of the coffee shop in the hopes of getting to Kurt, before he said something to Rachel about his one night stand.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel got to the coffee shop to meet Puck and walked inside.

"Hey Kurt, can I grab the usual?" she asked as she went over to the counter.

"Oh hey Rach" he replied, with a sad smile at her.

"Yeah is something the matter?" asked Rachel.

"No, but are you okay?" asked Kurt.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" asked Rachel.

"Because you and Puck broke up" said Kurt.

Rachel shook her head. "It was just a misunderstanding, but we're fine now. He's meeting me here soon actually" she replied.

"Really, so you're completely okay with the fact that he slept with another woman last night" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him in complete and utter horror. "What?" she asked.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face, right now that you probably didn't know that" said Kurt.

"No, I didn't" replied Rachel.

"Oh crap" said Kurt.

Rachel took a deep breath trying not to cry in that moment.

"How do you know that he slept with another woman?" asked Rachel.

"Just through gossip, but I could be wrong. It could be another Puck, in fact I'm sure it's another Puck. Because he wouldn't do anything like that, especially not to you" said Kurt.

Rachel just nodded her head in reply and walked over to the chair that was near the window.

"Did you still want that coffee?" asked Kurt, but he was only met with a shake of the head from Rachel.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck got to the coffee shop and went inside, rushing over to the counter.

"Kurt, please tell me you haven't said anything to Rachel about what happened with Quinn and I last night?" asked Puck, as he came to a stop.

"I'm sorry" said Kurt.

Puck looked at him as in horror as Kurt's eyes diverted quickly to the window.

Puck turned and looked and saw Rachel sitting in one of the chairs just glaring at him.

"Rach" said Puck.

Rachel stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Wait Rach, please" said Puck running out after her.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki and Brittany walked up the stairs to that of Mikki's apartment.

"I think it's safe to say I am broke" said Brittany, as Mikki got the keys out of her handbag and unlocked the apartment door.

"Yeah, but all stuff was essential right" said Mikki, with a laugh as she opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

"Oh definitely" replied Brittany with a laugh.

The both headed in the direction of Mikki's room, still laden with their shopping bags.

"And now I want to see this photo thing of yours" said Brittany, as Mikki put her bags down on the bed and Brittany placed hers near the side of the bedroom wall.

"Yeah, so this is it" said Mikki, going over to where she had placed the canvas photo collage that she had gotten made with photographs that she had recently taken in and around New York.

"That is so amazing" said Brittany, looking at the multiple photos on it.

"Really, you think so?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, you actually have a real gift for that" said Brittany.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a small smile.

"So that's why you got the hooks from Walmart, to put it up above your bed" said Brittany.

"Yeah, it just makes me smile, looking at it and I think it would look really good up there" said Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "Well if you're looking for my help with that, then forget it. I am so not good with a hammer and your picture will probably end up extremely lopsided".

Mikki laughed. "I'll go and see if the guys are home and can maybe help".

"Sure" replied Brittany, with a laugh also.

Mikki walked out of her bedroom and headed out of her apartment and went across the hallway and knocked on the door of the guy's apartment.

"It's open" came Sam's voice from inside.

Mikki opened the door and walked inside, and saw Blaine and Sam were at their television, partaking in a video game.

"Hey guys" she said, going over to them.

"Oh hey, wanna join?" asked Blaine, quickly looking at her.

"Umm maybe later. I was kind of hoping that I could get the two of you to help me with something in my apartment?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, sure what you need?" asked Sam, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"I've gotten this canvas print done of some photos that I took and need help hanging it" replied Mikki.

"Sure thing" replied Blaine, going to the menu of the game and saving the game's progress.

"So how was your work thing last night?" asked Sam, as he stood up and the three of them headed out of the apartment and across to the other one.

"Yeah it was okay, a lot of kissing arse of some of the big companies in the hopes that they continue to have their accounts with us" replied Mikki as the three of them went into Mikki's room.

Brittany had decided to change into one of the outfits that she had purchased when out shopping and was only wearing her underwear.

"Whoa naked girl alert" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Please I have been more naked then this in public" said Brittany, with a smile as she pulled on one of the dresses that she had gotten from Forever 21.

"Do we even want to ask what you mean by that?" asked Blaine.

"No" replied Brittany, with a laugh and shaking her head. "Just wanted to see what the dress looked like in normal lighting. The dressing rooms lighting is always so unflattering" said Brittany as she turned looking at the dress on her, in Mikki's mirror that was in her room.

"Well it looks good" said Sam.

"Thank you" replied Brittany.

"Yeah, well where is this painting so we can go back to killing zombies" said Blaine.

"Actually photograph canvas, and it's here" said Mikki, grabbing it from near her bed and showing the guys.

"Wow that things huge, can see why you wanted help" said Sam.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Did you take these though, because they are pretty awesome. Especially that one" said Blaine, pointing to a photo that Mikki had taken in black and white of a tree and leaves, and then coloured with the computer.

"I took them all" she replied, with a nod.

"They're incredible. You have a gift for this, really" said Blaine.

"Yeah, wish you could do photos for me. Some of the photographers I have gone to for photos and that for portfolio aren't nearly anywhere near as good as you" said Sam.

I'd happily take photos for you Sam, you just got to ask" said Mikki.

"Really? You'd do that?" asked Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Sure, the only thing I don't do though, is nudes".

"No that's fine, whatever. But if you can do some of that awesome stuff like in that photo with me, then yeah that be great" replied Sam, pointing to the tree picture.

"Deal" said Mikki, with a smile.

"So where did you want this?" asked Blaine.

"I was thinking, wall behind my bed" said Mikki.

"Okay" said Blaine, and went to get up on Mikki's bed.

"Excuse me shoes. I don't want your dirty shoes all over my bed" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and sighed and kicked off his shoes and then got up on the bed, and started tapping the wall to see where the studs lay.

"So you have hooks, I'm guessing" said Blaine.

"Yeah, went and got some today at Walmart" replied Mikki.

Blaine got off the bed and looked at the picture. "Well it hasn't got particular hanging spots, so yeah we can put this up on the wall with hooks on the studs".

"Okay you are speaking a foreign language to me at the moment" said Mikki.

"I hear you there. Don't know anything about this stuff" said Brittany.

"Well it's a good thing you got us across the hall then. Or in Britt's case a phone call away" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah, you have a hammer right, because without one this isn't going up" said Blaine.

Mikki went over to her one of her bedside tables and to the bottom drawer and pulled out a pink case and opened it, taking out a small size pink hammer.

"Will this do?" she asked, and Sam laughed.

Mikki glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that the hammer and all the other tools in that thing have pink on them" said Sam.

"Gag gift from Puck when he and Santana moved out. Comes in handy sometimes" said Mikki.

"And how many times have you used it?" asked Blaine.

"This would be the first" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, thought so" replied Blaine, with a laugh and took the hammer from her.

"Come on, Rachel, come on! Talk to me! Please!" said Puck as they both got into the apartment.

Sam quietly went over to Mikki's bedroom door and closed it, and the other three looked at him.

"I can't talk to you. I can't even look at you right now!" said Rachel, as she threw her handbag down on the couch.  
**  
"**What's going on" said Mikki, in her bedroom.

"Nothing, nothing" replied Blaine, shaking his head and Sam nodded his head at the same moment in agreement.

"What, what are they talking about then?" asked Brittany, as she and Mikki went over to the bedroom door to listen.

"Rachel" said Puck, again in the living room.

"Just get away from me!" replied Rachel.  
**  
"**No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "A mistake?! What were you trying to put it in? Her purse?!"

"Whe-where did he put it?! And what did he put where?" asked Brittany in Mikki's bedroom, looking at her three friends.

"Noah, you had sex with another woman!" said Rachel, as the others in Mikki's room continued to listen, the latter statement making Mikki and Brittany gasp in  
horror.

"Oh my god" said Mikki.

Oh, I knew something had to be wrong, because Lord Tubbington, didn't want any of his morning cheese bits this morning" said Brittany.

"Yeah, well, I guess they had a fight, and he got drunk..." said Blaine.

"Oh!" said Mikki, in horror looking at the two guys and hitting them in the head. "You guys knew about this and you didn't tell us?!"

"He has sex, and we get hit in our heads" said Sam.

Out in the living room, Rachel went over to the apartment door and opened it. "You know what, I want you to leave! Get outta here!" she said.

"No!" replied Puck.

"Just get out! Now!" said Rachel, pointing out the door.

"No! No! I wanna stay. I wanna talk about this" replied Puck.

Rachel closed the door and looked at him. "Okay! All right! How was she?".

"What?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Was she good?" asked Rachel.

"Don't answer that" said Sam, in Mikki's room as the four of them listened at the bedroom door.

"Come on Noah! You said you wanted to talk about it, let's talk about it! How was she?" asked Rachel.

"She was..." started Puck, not sure what he really should be saying in this moment.

"Awful! Horrible!" said Sam, in Mikki's room.

"She was not good. Not good" added Blaine.

"She was nothing compared to you" said Sam, and Blaine looked at him with a nod of agreement..

"She, she was different" replied Puck, in the living room.

"Ewwwww!" said Sam, in the bedroom

"Uh-oh" said Blaine.

"Good different?" asked Rachel, as she looked at Puck.

"Nobody likes change" replied Puck.

Rachel picked up the tv guide that was on the sofa and started hitting him with.

"Should we do something?" asked Brittany, in Mikki's room.

"Yeah, never cheat on Rachel" replied Blaine.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I was disgusted with myself, and this morning I was so, I was so upset and then I got your message and I was so happy, and all Iwanted was to get her out of my apartment as fast as possible" said Puck, in the living room.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What time did your little friend leave?" asked Rachel.

Puck however is unable to look at Rachel, to give her an answer.

"Oh my God. She was there? She was still there? She was in there, when I was in there?!".

Puck hands Rachel back the tv guide and she starts hitting him with it again.

"Listen. The important thing was that she meant, she meant nothing to me!" said Puck.

"And yet she was worth jeopardising our relationship!" said Rachel, as she threw the paper at him. However it missed and hit Mikki's door instead, making them all jump back from the sound of it.

"Look, I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardise. I thought we were broken up" said Puck.

"We were on a break!" said Rachel.

"That, for all I knew would, could last forever. That to me is a break-up" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him. "You think you're going to get out of this on a technicality?".

"Look, I'm not trying to get out of anything, okay. I thought our relationship was dead!" replied Puck.

"Well, you sure had a hell of a time at the wake!" said Rachel.

"You know what, I don't think we should listen to this anymore" said Sam, and went to open the door.

"What, what are you doing? You can't go out there" said Mikki, stopping him from doing so though.

"Why not?!" asked Sam.

"Because they'll know we've been listening" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"God! And to have to hear about it from Kurt!" said Rachel, back out in the living room.

"Like I wanted him to tell you, I ran all over the place trying to make sure that didn't happen!" said Puck.

**"**Oh, that is so sweet. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again" replied Rachel, in a condescending tone.

"You know what, I think we can go out there. I mean they have more important things to worry about" said Blaine, in Mikki's room.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" added Sam with a nod.

**"**Look Rachel, I wanted to tell you, I thought I should, I did, and then Blaine and Sam convinced me not to" said Puck.

"We're never leaving, ever" said Sam, going and sitting on the bed as Mikki and Brittany glared at him and Blaine just shrugged his shoulders at the two girls.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later, Puck and Rachel were still out in the living room. Rachel was sitting on the sofa and Puck was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Don't you realise none of this would've ever happened if I didn't think at that same moment you weren't having sex with Will?" said Puck, looking over to where Rachel was.

"All right. Let's say I had slept with Will. Would you have been able to forgive me?" asked Rachel, looking over at Puck.

**"**Yes I would" replied Puck, with a nod.

"You'd be okay if you knew that Will had kissed me, and been naked with me, and made love to me?" said Rachel, standing up and facing him.  
**  
"**Yes" replied Puck, although this time somewhat less convincingly.

"If you knew that our hot, sweaty, writhing bodies were..." started Rachel.

"Okay, okay, yeah, I would have been devastated but, I would still want to be with you. Because it's, I mean it's you" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him.

"What? Come on Rach, tell me what you're thinking?" said Puck.

"I'm thinking, I'm gonna order a pizza" said Rachel, and walked over to where the phone was on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, can I, can I get in on that? Because I'm kinda hungry myself" said Puck.

Fine" replied Rachel as she connected a call to the pizza place. "Hi! Yes, I'd like to order a large vegetarian pizza".

"No mushrooms" said Puck.

"With ah, extra mushrooms" said Rachel, with a small smile.

"That's okay, I'll just pick 'em off" said Puck.

"Yeah, and could you please chop some up and just put it right there in the sauce?" said Rachel, with a now larger smile and Puck glared at her.

"Wasn't that hungry anyway" said Puck, as Rachel ended the call to the pizza place and then went back over to the sofa to wait for it's delivery.

"Man, now I want pizza" said Sam, in Mikki's bedroom as they heard the call that Rachel made for the order.

"Ohh, I have pretzel sticks in my bag from earlier, we can have them" said Brittany, going over to one of her shopping bags.

"Guess they'll do" replied Sam, as Brittany came back over to Mikki's bed with the pretzel sticks and also some raisnets for the four of them to eat, whilst they waited out the remainder of Rachel an Puck's fight.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, Rachel and Puck were sitting at the kitchen table and one slice of pizza was remaining in the box.

"You can have the last piece, if you want" said Puck, pushing the box closer to Rachel.

"Well, I should think so. You slept with someone" said Rachel.

The other four in Mikki's room had finished off the raisinets and pretzels and were now just sitting again.

"They're gonna get through this, aren't they?" said Mikki.

"Yeah of course, it's Puck and Rachel, they've got too" said Blaine.

"What if they don't?" asked Mikki.

They all just looked at each other as Mikki, stifled a yawn and glanced at her alarm clock.

"Hey, it's almost midnight. They don't know that I've come home yet. You notice how neither one of them are wondering where I am" she said.

"Yeah, people can be so self-involved" said Brittany.

"You know what, I'm not the one that wanted that break, okay. You're the one that bailed on us. You're the one that, that ran when things got just a little rough!" said Puck, back in the living room.  
**  
"**That's..." started Rachel, as she sat on the sofa but didn't finish what she was saying.

"That's what?!" asked Puck.

"That is neither here nor there" she replied.

**"**Okay, well here we are, Rach. What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Huh? Do you wanna fight for us? Or, do you wanna bail?" said Puck, sitting down next to her and looking at her.

Rachel just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Look, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't" said Puck, almost on the verge of tears.

In Mikki's bedroom, the four of them were now again listening at the door, since it had gone a lot quieter; and Mikki and Brittany were almost in tears themselves, listening to their friends talk in the living room.

"I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Rachel, I love you so much" said Puck out in the living room.

He kissed her on her shoulder, then her neck, then the side of her face, before moving to kiss her on the lips.

"No Noah!" said Rachel standing up and moving away from him. "Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're gonna make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better"

"Okay, okay, okay" replied Puck.

"I think you should go" said Rachel, quietly.

"What?" asked Puck.

"I really think you need to go now" said Rachel.

Puck walked over to her "Okay, okay. This morning you said there was nothing that we couldn't work past together...".

"Yeah, what the hell did I know!" replied Rachel.

"Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this" said Puck, taking hold of one of her arms. "I just can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you"  
Rachel looked at him as she started to cry, and noticed that Puck was also as well, crying.

"Without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Rach, and, and..." said Puck as he dropped to his knees and hugged Rachel around the waist.

"No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. Especially after everything that happened with Jesse. And now I just can't stop picturing you with her, I can't" said Rachel, as Puck stood up and backed away from her.

"It doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Noah. It's just changed, everything. Forever" said Rachel, looking at him.

"Yeah, but this can't be it, I mean" said Puck as he very obviously now was crying.

"Then how come it is?" asked Rachel.

Puck looks at her and just nods his head and gathers up his coat off the sofa, before silently leaving the apartment.

Rachel looks at him as he closed the door and left the apartment, and then sat down on the sofa and just continued to cry. Whilst the other four hidden away in Mikki's bedroom, also shed a tear for their now broken up friends.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

* * *

A little while later, when there is no more sound of crying coming from the living room.

Mikki walked over to her bedroom door and quietly opens it and sees Rachel asleep on the sofa.

She turns to the others and nods, that it is now okay to come out of the bedroom, and the four of them all walk out quietly to the living room.

"See you later" said Blaine, quietly, as he went over to apartment door.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Sam and Brittany waved and the three of them exited the apartment.

Mikki grabbed the throw rug that was on the back of the sofa and placed that over Rachel, before she headed back to her own room to get some sleep.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_I know, I know, you all want to kill me and think that this is possibly the worst thing __that I could have done.  
(Sami for the record is laughing hysterically at the moment and __telling me that she is 'in to it'! - maybe because she knows the full outcome of the entire __story)_  
_  
And I hope you enjoyed the little cameos from some other Glee characters - Trent, Matt and __Bree, and how they played into this little story! _  
_If you have ever watched the show FRIENDS though, where this same storyline took place; and __quite a lot of the dialogue in the chapter was directly from the episode in fact (so __therefore I do not own some of it at all),then you also do maybe know what is going to be __happening in future chapters. Although that having been said, I am not following everything __that happened in the ten years that the show was on._  
_  
I do have it all planned out and know exactly where it will be going - and Rachel and Puck __are my Rachel and Ross in this. So maybe that will give you a little hope in keeping with __this story!_  
_I hope you all continue to keep reading this - now that it's obvious that Puckleberry (for __the moment) is off, because there is still a lot more wonderful story lines to come!  
I am now going to hide away and maybe perve on some cute vampires! Until next time,  
_

_Love KJ and Sami xoxoxo_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: __Thanks once again for all the reviews and also fave/follows on this story!_  
_I do apologise for breaking up Rachel and Puck, but as have said it was neccessary for the eventual plot of the story!_  
_So this chapter sees the aftermath of everything, and how the other 4 deal with 2 of their close friends now being broken up and how that all affects the group dynamic in a way._  
_The song in it, I should mention does not belong to me and I am therefore disclaiming that now. (You will recognise as it one from Glee that Rachel sang, and it seemed fitting in this point of the story - and like all songs in this story has been approved by Sami). As usual the song will be in italics in the story._

_So without further ado, here is the next chapter, - it takes place the day after the break up and then there is a small time jump in it, but it is still in the same week._  
_I thank you all for your ongoing support and you know what to do at the end of it!_  
_Love KJ. xx_

* * *

Chapter 22 -

The next morning, Mikki awoke and got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. However the sound of the shower running, stopped her from entering.

She sighed to herself and headed over to the apartment door and opened it, and walked over to the guy's apartment and opened that door.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen counter and Blaine was at the stove cooking, and the smell of bacon and eggs was wafting in the apartment.

"Well don't mind if I do" said Mikki, as she saw what Blaine was cooking.

"Do what?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"Join you guys for breakfast" said Mikki.

"Who said this was for you?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm, let's see how often do you guys come and eat my food?" asked Mikki.

"She has a point there, we do eat a lot of her food" said Sam.

"Fine" replied Blaine with a sigh.

"I will have my egg over easy then please" said Mikki, as she went and sat on the other stool at the counter with Sam.

"Nice PJ's by the way" said Blaine, with a laugh commenting on the Bazinga pants bottom and Soft Kitty t-shirt that Mikki had on.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Mikki, looking at them and then Blaine.

"Nothing, they're cool. Didn't realise you could get stuff like that" he replied.

"Well you know me, queen of finding obscure things on the internet" said Mikki.

"That you are" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"So is Rachel awake yet?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, she was in the shower. Which is why I snuck over here, because I don't know what I should be saying to her" said Mikki.

"Yeah, it's got to be weird especially for you, since Puck is your cousin and all that" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "And I mean who's side do I take, if I take sides that is. I can't just ignore Puck, because even though he did a really shitty thing, he is still my family. But then on the other side, Rach is my roommate and one of my best friends, and she got her heart broken. So it's like what do I do" said Mikki.

Blaine took the eggs and bacon that was in the pan out and put them on two plates, and put them in front of Mikki and Sam.

"Enjoy my breakfast, Mikayla" he said, as he cracked another egg into the pan and put some more bacon in.

"Thanks, I will" she replied, with a laugh as her and Sam both started to eat.

"So what are you going to do, about the whole Rachel and Puck situation?" asked Sam.

"For starters after this, I am going to go back to my apartment, have a shower and then go around to Puck's apartment and kick his arse. That's step one" said Mikki.

"And step two?" asked Blaine, as he cooked his egg and bacon.

"Try and be a friend to Rachel" replied Mikki as she ate.

"I guess that's the only thing we can all do. We can't not be friends with Puck and we can't not be friends with Rach" said Sam.

"Exactly, and I mean Mik's obviously known Puck the longest. But I've known him since college, and I'm not going to throw away years of friendship because he's done a shitty thing" said Blaine.

"And I'm not going to be taking sides either, that just seems like such high school behavior. Choosing one friend over another" said Sam.

"It is" replied Mikki, as she and Sam both continued to eat.

"So we just treat each of them as we would normally" said Blaine, as he took out the bacon and egg from the pan and placed on to another plate.

"Seems like the fairest thing" said Mikki, with a nod as she finished eating.

"Yeah it does" said Sam, with a nod.

"Okay, well thank you for breakfast. I'm surprised Blaine does actually know how to cook" said Mikki, with a laugh as she stood up and took her plate around to the sink and Blaine went to the stool where she had been sitting.

"Funny" replied Blaine, as he sat down to eat his own breakfast.

Mikki flashed him a quick smile. "Later guys" she said and left the apartment, heading back to her own across the hall.

Sam just looked at Blaine, and laughed to himself.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at him.

"Nothing" replied Sam, shaking his head with another small laugh.

Blaine just looked at him in reply and the two of the continued to talk, whilst eating their breakfast.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki walked back over to her own apartment after saying bye to the guys, as well as a thanks for the breakfast.

She opened the door and walked inside and saw Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, stirring a spoon around in her bowl of cereal, but not at all interested in actually eating any of it.

"Hey" said Mikki.

Rachel looked up, with a sad look plastered on her face. "Hey" she replied, sadly.

Mikki looked at her friend, and sat down not knowing really what to say.

"So where were you?" asked Rachel, looking at her.

"Just across the hall" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her in somewhat alarm, through her sadness.

"You didn't with Blaine or Sam?" asked Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "No, oh god no. I was just talking with them".

Rachel nodded and went back to stirring her spoon around in her bowl.

"So I didn't hear you get in last night, must have been late" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Actually, I was home yesterday. You just didn't know I was".

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"I heard everything with you and Puck" said Mikki.

"Oh, so you know that he is a two faced scum bag who thought we were broken up and slept with some slut from the bar that he and the guys go to sometimes" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, we all heard" she replied.

"All?" asked Rachel.

"Britts, Sam and Blaine; as well as myself. We were kind of in my room yesterday when you and Puck came here yelling at one another" said Mikki.

"Well that's just wonderful" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her friend.

"Guessing you're all taking his side in this then, although kind of already know that Blaine and Sam have, since they supposedly knew about it anyway" said Rachel.

"None of us are taking sides Rach" said Mikki.

"Really, so you're telling me that you're not taking your cousins side in all of this" said Rachel.

"He did a dumb thing Rach and no I am not taking his side" said Mikki.

"Good, that means you're on my side" said Rachel.

"I'm not on anyone sides Rach. I'm not going to be taking a side and saying one person is worse than the other. Puck's my cousin, you're my friend and roommate. And that is how I am keeping it" said Mikki.

"Well you're roommate for now" said Rachel.

"What's that suppose to mean" said Mikki.

"How are Puck and I meant to be around one another, when he is obviously going to be coming over here sometimes and also going to see the guys across the hall. You just can't continue to be around an ex and expect to move on with your life" said Rachel.

"Okay it will be hard, yes. But that doesn't mean that you have to move out" said Mikki.

"I'm not saying I will, but I can't guarantee that it might not happen sometime down the track" said Rachel.

Mikki just looked at her friend and nodded. "I really am sorry for what he did Rach".

"Thanks" replied Rachel, quietly.

"If you need to talk or anything, let me know" said Mikki, standing from the chair.

Rachel just nodded.

"You finished in the bathroom?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"Okay, I'm going to head in and grab a shower" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and Mikki headed into the bathroom. Rachel stood up from the kitchen table and dumped her uneaten cereal into the trash can and then grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After having a shower and getting dressed, Mikki headed over to Puck's apartment. She knocked on the door and received no answer. Getting her keys out of her handbag, she unlocked the door with the spare key that she had for his apartment.

She walked into the apartment and closed the door. The living area was still in darkness, with the curtains drawn across the windows.

Mikki sighed to herself and headed into Puck's bedroom, and saw that her cousin was still in bed, with his covers thrown completely over him.

"Rise and shine, Noah" said Mikki, prodding her cousin.

"Go away, my life is over" muttered Puck, still immersed under the covers.

"Not happening, we need to talk" said Mikki.

Puck pulled the covers away from his face and looked at Mikki.

"You look like crap" said Mikki.

"Gee thanks, way to make me feel better cous" said Puck.

"Oh you think I'm here to make you feel better and what maybe take your side in all this" said Mikki.

"Well yeah, because clearly you've only heard Rachel's version of the story" said Puck.

"Oh I know both sides, believe me" said Mikki.

"Let me guess Anderson and Evans, blabbed it to you" said Puck.

Mikki shook her head. "No, we heard everything yesterday. Your whole fight with Rachel and how you slept with that girl at the bar".

"You heard it?" asked Puck.

"Uh huh, Britt and I had been out shopping and we were in my room and also the guys were in there as well, because they were helping me hang that photograph canvas that I picked up the other day" said Mikki.

"Well that's just great" said Puck, with a sigh and threw the comforter back over his head.

"Puck, come on talk to me here" said Mikki.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want it all to go away and have never happened" said Puck, under the covers of his bed.

"That's a little impossible. So talk to me" said Mikki.

Puck let out a loud sigh and pulled the comforter over his head and turned and looked at Mikki.

"I stuffed up, what else is there to know" said Puck.

"But why, why would you do that?" asked Mikki.

"Because Rachel had to work on our anniversary" said Puck.

"Really, she worked. But you had dinner and all that planned out for like ages" said Mikki.

Puck nodded. "I did, but apparently the understudy was sick and couldn't go on and the other is away. So was up to Rach to go on stage" said Puck.

"And that was why you guys fought, and the whole break thing came up" said Mikki.

"No. I took a basket of some stuff that I went and got in lieu of us going to dinner. And went backstage at interval and Rachel got mad at me, told me to leave. And then when she got back to yours and hers apartment, she got mad that. I got mad and said some things about Will, then she said we should take a break. I thought okay, we will take a break and cool down. But she then said we should take a break from us" said Puck.

"So she did in a way break up with you" said Mikki.

"Well when someone says, take a break in the relationship then yeah, you kind of think they mean a break up" said Puck.

Mikki nodded. "So you decided then that it was a good idea to sleep with this bar chick?".

"It wasn't like it was on purpose, I had a bit to drink at the bar and then apparently suggested to her to come back here. Where we both drank some more and well you know what happened after that" said Puck.

"Hmm yes, I know" replied Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "So is Rachel okay?".

"You're really asking me that?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Puck.

"I'm not going to be the go between you and Rachel, Puck. I'm not choosing a side here" said Mikki.

"Not asking you to take a side, Mik. I just wanted to know how she was" said Puck.

"Let me ask you this then, how are you doing?" asked Mikki.

"Got you" said Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"Okay you need to be getting up and having a shower and not sitting here wallowing in misery" said Mikki.

"Why, my life is over. Rachel was the one and I totally fucked it up" said Puck.

"You did do that, but life is not over" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "So what I should go and try to win her back then, is that what you're saying?" he asked.

Mikki shook her head. "Right now that isn't a good idea, but don't give up on the thought of you and Rachel".

Puck nodded.

"So go and have a shower and go around and see your son. I believe you were going to be doing that today anyway" said Mikki.

"Yeah, but with Rachel" said Puck.

"Doesn't matter Puck, Jay is your son and he deserves to see his father" said Mikki.

"I know you're right, he does deserve me in his life. No matter how crummy my life is at the moment" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Yes, well you go and jump in the shower and I'll go make some latkes for you".

"Really?" asked Puck, looking at his cousin.

"Yeah, pretty sure you haven't eaten much since your break up with Rach, and I know they're your fave" replied Mikki.

"Thanks Mik" he said.

Mikki stood from the bed. "No problem" she replied.

"No, I mean it. You could take Rach's side in this, but I appreciate that you don't seem to be doing that, or even taking my side. So it means a lot" said Puck.

"Well you're both important people to me, and no matter what will always be a part of my life" said Mikki.

Puck just nodded and Mikki headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen to start cooking and Puck got out of bed and headed to his bathroom to have a shower.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel walked to the location of Sydney's office and entered the building. She went to his office and knocked on the door.

"It's open" came his voice from inside.

Rachel opened the door and walked inside and Sydney looked up as she entered.

"Uhh good Rachel, just the person I was wanting to see" said Sydney.

"Actually I need to talk before you say anything" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Sydney.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. "Obviously Lana was able to fill the role in the show last night, since you didn't call me" said Rachel.

"Yes, she was. And as it turns out her cold isn't as bad as first thought so I do apologize for that. But I think the night of rest did her vocals good" said Sydney.

"Well I am hoping that maybe Lana and also Annalise, can fill in for me for a while as Fanny whilst I have a little break" said Rachel.

"A little break. Rachel you're our leading lady in this, and also very likely Tony material. I can't risk having you take a little break, how do you think that is going to look to the media" said Sydney.

"Honestly, I don't care how it looks. I need some time to myself, and that's that" said Rachel.

"Can I ask why all of a sudden you are needing to have some time?" asked Sydney.

"You'll probably hear it sooner enough anyway, so yes. If you must know I broke up with my boyfriend, and as you can imagine it has come as quite a shock as it was on the day on our one year anniversary and it was because I had to work that night, that it happened. So that is why I want to take a little break from the show, recharge my batteries so to speak and get over my heartache" said Rachel.

"If I do grant you some time off, you will definitely come back" said Sydney.

"I will. I just need a little break. I do love being in this show very much, it's just I don't think right now I would be giving it my all and that wouldn't be fair to the people who come to see the show" replied Rachel.

"No you're right, if you're not feeling in the moment with the show; your performance and that of the others will be affected" said Sydney.

"So how long am I allowed to take?" asked Rachel.

"I would say no more than two weeks, I can't risk you being out any longer than that without too many questions being asked" replied Sydney.

Rachel nodded. "Two weeks will be fine".

"Okay, well rest up and I am sorry to hear about your break up" said Sydney.

"Thank you Sydney, I'll see you in two weeks" said Rachel.

"Yes, you will" replied Sydney.

Rachel gave him a quick smile and nod. "Bye" she said and left his office, heading out into the streets of New York.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night, Mikki and Rachel walked over to the guys apartment. Rachel opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

Blaine and Sam were looking at one of their laptops which was sitting on the kitchen bench, facing away from the girls, looking at something.

"That is so hot" said Sam.

"Totally is" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"You guys aren't watching porn are you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No. Just looking at that website you linked me, where you got those pajamas from" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"Website?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, it's where I have gotten majority of the stuff I sleep in from" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Like this maybe?" asked Sam, turning the computer and on the screen Mikki and Rachel saw a Batgirl corset and panties set.

"Oh my god, no" said Mikki.

"Sure, you haven't" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well if I have, you're never going to know anyway" said Mikki, looking at him.

"That's a yes" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki glared at him.

"Are you two coming down to the coffee shop or are you going to sit here all night and fantasize about imaginary girls in that stuff" said Mikki.

"No we're going" said Blaine, shutting the lid of the laptop.

"Hey" said Sam.

"You can stay here and do what Mik said if you want, but I want to go hang out with my friends and have coffee" said Blaine.

"Fine" replied Sam.

"Let's go then" said Rachel, and the four of them headed to the coffee shop.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki, Rachel, Blaine and Sam got to the coffee shop, just as Brittany was also heading towards it from the other direction.

"Timed that just right" said Brittany, with a laugh and linked her arm with Rachel's.

Rachel looked at her and smiled.

"How you doing Rachey?" asked Brittany.

"I'm doing okay" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Good, well if you ever need to talk. You know where I am" said Brittany.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, and the five of them walked into the coffee shop.

Puck was sitting on the sofa in the coffee shop, and the five of them headed over to him.

Rachel quickly unlinked her arm with Brittany's and claimed the comfy chair closest to the counter and sat in it, not saying anything but instead choosing to pick up one of the magazine's that Kurt had there on the table.

"Where's Jay?" asked Mikki as she sat next to Puck on the sofa.

"With Santana and Dani, he's got a bit of a cold that he has picked up from the day care. So thought it was best if he stayed with them tonight" said Puck.

"Yeah, most kids do like their mom when they are sick" said Blaine, as he sat on the sofa next to Mikki.

"Aww I bet you were such a momma's boy growing up" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Shut up, I was not" replied Blaine.

"Sure you weren't. We saw how you were when you had appendicitis" said Sam as he sat in the other chair and Brittany sat on the sofa next to Puck.

Blaine just looked at his roommate and friend.

"I hate it when some of the parents of children I teach, bring their kids who are sick to classes. I always feel so sorry for them, just leave the kids home so they can get better and also not infect anyone else" said Brittany.

"Yeah, well thankfully Dani can work from home. So she was able to stay home today and look after Jayden" said Puck.

"You know if you ever need anyone to look after him, and they can't miss work. I can always do it" said Sam.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Thanks man, that be great"

"So guys the usuals, or something else?" asked Kurt as he came over to them.

"Usual for me" said Blaine.

"Make mine a tea, I had way too many cups of coffee today. And I will be up all night if I drink anymore" said Mikki.

Kurt nodded. "Sure, I know just the one to balance out a caffeine high" he replied, with a laugh.

"Thanks" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Anyone else want anything different from the usual, or just go with that?" asked Kurt, looking around at the six of them.

"Usual is fine Kurt, thank you" said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her and nodded with a small smile, as Sam, Puck and Brittany, also told him that the usual was fine.

"Coming right up" said Kurt and went to head back over to the counter, but turned and looked to Rachel again.

"And since you're here on an open mic night Rachel, maybe you can grace up with your beautiful voice" said Kurt, with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "Sure I can do that, it's been a long time I've sung something with meaning to me" she said, standing up and heading over to the mini stage that was in the coffee shop.

Rachel got up to the songback that was on the stage and took a quick look at the book with the codes for the songs in it, to find the one she wanted. When she had found it, she entered in the number and picked up the microphone.

_"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window" _sang Rachel. _  
_The others looked at her as she sung, beginning to realise what song she was singing.__

_"There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever" _Rachel continued with a small sad smile.__

_"I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_" Rachel looked purposely as Puck as she sung the line, and keep her eyes on him as she continued to sing.

"_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now" _sang Rachel with her eyes still firmly focused on Puck, who in turn was just looking at her also, not wanting to break the contact._  
_  
"_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby" _ Rachel broke the eye contact with Puck and looked at her friends, and they could see that she was trying hard not to start crying. _  
_  
"_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back" _ Rachel now was unable to fight the tears that were threatening and some started to spill as she sang. _  
_  
"_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then" _ sang Rachel, once again looking at Puck again. __

_"But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now" _ Rachel continued to fight back tears as she continued to sing.__

_"There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now" _ Rachel took a deep breath as she held her gaze on Puck.__

_"If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now" _

Rachel put the microphone down and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving her five friends plus all the others in the coffee shop, looking at her in a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"I'll go and see if she's okay" said Mikki, standing from her seat and grabbing her handbag as well as Rachel's, that she had left behind.

"Okay, call me and let us know how she is" said Brittany.

Kurt came over with two of the orders that he had gotten from them. "Guessing you and Rach won't be wanting their orders now" he said looking at Mikki, as he handed Blaine his and also Puck's his.

"Can you make them to go?" asked Mikki.

"Sure" replied Kurt as he headed back over to the counter and grabbed two takeout cups and poured Rachel's drink as well as Mikki's into a cup each.

"Thanks" said Mikki, taking the cups from him.

Kurt picked up the remaining two cups and headed over to the others.

"I'll see you guys later" said Mikki and and walked out of the coffee shop.

"There is absolutely no chance in hell that Rachel is ever going to forgive me for this, is there" said Puck, looking at the other three remaining in the coffee shop.

"Well you did cheat on her" said Blaine, as he drank his coffee.

"This coming from the guy, who said I shouldn't tell her about it" said Puck.

"Yeah, so we could avoid all this" replied Blaine.

"But wait, if you weren't going to tell Rachel now. Were you ever going to tell her in the future about it. I mean cheating on someone is one thing, but cheating on someone and then keeping that a secret is kind of worse. Not to mention the constant guilt you would always be feeling and wondering if they would maybe find out one day" said Brittany.

Puck looked at her. "None would be good. And I completely regret sleeping with Quinn and if I could take it all back I would".

"Well whereas I don't see Rachel being completely forgiving anytime soon. You still have to somehow manage to get along with one another, because she does live with Mikki, and she is your cousin. And of course we are all friends with the both of them, so we're not going to be taking sides in this. We're your friends, but we are also Rachel's as well" said Sam.

"I understand that, I do. It's just us hanging out like we've always done, might not happen as much. It's going to be too awkward Rachel and I being around one another. At least for a while" said Puck.

"So we're going to have schedule time with the both of you. Well that's just great. Thanks for fucking up our friendship group, Puck" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend. "Hey, I didn't say anything when you going out with that Tina chick, and her negative impact on the group. I put up with her".

"Well gee thanks" said Blaine, standing up from where he was sitting.

"You leaving?" asked Sam.

Blaine looked at his roommate and nodded. "Yeah, want to make sure Rach is okay".

"I'll come with" said Sam.

Puck just looked at his two friends.

"See you guys later" said Puck.

"Yeah sure man" said Sam.

"Bye guys" said Brittany.

"Yeah see you Britts" said Blaine, but avoided replying a bye to Puck.

The two guys left the coffee shop and Puck let out a long sigh.

Brittany put her arm around Puck, and he looked at her.

"You and Rachel will be friends again, I'm sure of it. It will just take some time that's all" said Brittany.

"How can you be so sure Britts" said Puck.

"Because she's your lobster" said Brittany.

"Umm, my what?" asked Puck.

"When a lobster meets their mate they link claws and they never let go" said Brittany.

"Okay, but I don't know how that applies to me and Rachel. Because we're over, if you haven't already realized that" said Puck.

"Oh for now you are. But she is your lobster and you always find your back to your lobster" said Brittany.

"Okay sure Britts, whatever you say" said Puck, with a chuckle.

Brittany nodded, happy with herself that Puck had gotten what she was saying.  
_  
_"Come on Britts, I'll walk you home" said Puck, standing from the sofa.

"Okay sure" replied Brittany and the two of them left the coffee shop.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are still interested in reading what happens in the __life of these six. I can tell you that there are some good storylines about to happen._  
_If you are interested to know the website that Mikki went to and the ones that the guys __were looking at - the link for it is on my tumblr page. For a nerd like me, it is complete __heaven and I have gotten some pretty awesome stuff from there, such as the Bazinga pants! _

_Song in the chapter was "It's all coming back to me now" - Glee version as performed by Lea __Michele (originally sung by Celine Dion)_

**_And in a big seriously WTF moment, the spoilers for season 6 of Glee. And if you don't _****_want to know I suggest you stop reading at this point_**:

**_Blaine and Dave - are a couple! WTF! seriously what the hell is RM smoking! As _****_you can probably guess I am all for a Klaine breakup, but why put Blaine with Dave!? I _****_don't know if I am in the minority here, but I always saw an alternate future where Dave _****_and Kurt ended up together. Definitely in no scenarios would I have ever pictured Dave _****_with Blaine! (Ask Sami her opinion out of three - Kurt, Dave or Mikki. She will be silent _****_for Kurt and Dave, and scream in delight over Mikki. So I think that's her preferred!)_**  
**_Really, really not wanting to watch season 6 - but I have stuck it out this long so might _****_as well watch the final season. Will just need to be heavily intoxiated when I am watching _****_it - and also high on Red Vines as well. Because it's the only way I will get through _****_those 13 eps, and there better be some decent music to keep me happy, as well; and not too _****_much sung by the new people that are supposedly joining the cast. _**

_Anyway, until next chapter - which I promise is going to be a good one, because it's __something a few people asked me if I was doing and it was already planned out ironically in __my long plan of chapters._  
_So that will be up very soon, aiming for a week._  
_Love KJ xoxo. _


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N :_  
_Once again thank you for all the support on this chapter in the form of reviews, faves and follows as well as the PM's._  
_So this chapter sees a time jump and that is basically because I needed to keep the story moving forward and didn't want to be creating useless chapters with storylines that are not at all in the plan to move forward with the story._

_So the time jump there for is three months, and I am now essentially sitting in the future with this story. That being that it is now Jan 2015._  
_Also sorry that this took a little more time then I anticipated - but as you will see in the chapter, this is the flashback one and how they all came to know one another, and it's very hard to write past when my brain is also thinking future stuff as well. _  
_So to make upfor the slight delay this chapter without my notes top and bottom, is a super long one - about 8500 or so words!But hey, there were a lot of meetings with one another to describe here and it does give further back story to them all also!  
And the flashbacks will be written in italics, just so you know what is present time and what is past time!  
_

_So anyway, enjoy it and you know what do to at the end of it!_  
_Love KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 23 –

Time had passed since Rachel and Puck's break up. Thanksgiving and Christmas had been and life was going on for all of them. Puck had given Rachel space, since it had happened and the two of them were both dealing with the fall out of their friendship as well, which had also suffered.

The others too were being careful as to not spend too much time with one person over the other.

Rachel had also returned to Funny Girl, which saw her busy most nights and also on the weekend, and getting back to work and being around her theater colleagues was helping to lessen the pain of the breakup.

It was Saturday and Rachel had her rostered performance day off.

She had hoped that it would be a day where she be around her friends, but Puck, Blaine and Mikki were attending Santana and Dani's wedding, which meant the only ones that were available for the day were Sam and Brittany, both who were coming over whilst the others were at the nuptials. Even though it wasn't all her friends, it was better than being alone though and wallowing in misery over the demise of her relationship as yet another two got married.

Mikki came out of her bedroom, dressed in a short turquoise blue dress with a mesh trim at the top, and a black jacket over top.

"Aren't you going to be a little cold in that?" asked Rachel, as she looked at Mikki from her spot on the sofa.

"Well I'm wearing dance stockings, and they are a little thicker than normal ones. And the wedding and reception are both inside, so it's not like I am going to have a chance to really get cold" replied Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "True, just don't want you catching pneumonia or anything like that".

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, thanks mom" she replied.

Rachel laughed also as the door to the apartment opened and Blaine and Sam walked in. Blaine obviously dressed for the wedding wearing a grey suit and Sam who was not attending but going to be spending the afternoon hanging out with Rachel was dressed as he normally was.

"Looking good, Miss Kapowski" said Sam, with a laugh as he went and sat in one of the chairs in the apartment.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as she made sure that she had all that she needed in her camera bag since she would be taking photos of the wedding for Santana and Dani.

"Will you be warmer enough in that?" asked Blaine, as he looked over what she was wearing.

Mikki looked at him. "You're as bad as Rachel. Yes I will be fine" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well maybe just take a jacket that is a bit warmer though" said Blaine.

"I'll be alright, won't get cold" said Mikki as she zipped up the camera bag, positive that all was in it that she needed.

"Have a good time guys, and give Dani and Santana our best" said Sam.

"Yeah, we will" replied Blaine.

"See you and don't let Sam control the tv Rach, otherwise it's going to be all sci fi channel" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, I've seen some of those shows on that network when I've come home from work and haven't wanted to go to bed yet, and some of the guys in them are quite good looking" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Shallow, so shallow" said Sam, looking at her.

"Oh as if you don't watch half of the shows you do because there is a good looking girl in them" said Rachel.

"True, sad but true" replied Sam.

"Okay have fun, we'll see you later" said Blaine.

"Yeah, bye guys" replied Rachel and Mikki and Blaine left the apartment to head to the wedding.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A few hours later, Rachel and Sam were still hanging out together, but they had now being joined by Brittany and the three of them were eating chinese food, whilst watching an old episode of Will and Grace, where it explained how they all met one another.

"So how did you all meet one another?" asked Rachel, as the episode finished and another old television show started up.

"Meet one another?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, just seeing that episode made me wonder that's all. I really don't know how you all became friends with Mikki and Noah" said Rachel.

"When I moved into the apartment across the hall" said Sam.

"And I met Blaine at Julliard" said Brittany.

"Oh come on it's got to be a little more exciting than that" said Rachel.

"More exciting?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, like what were your first impressions of everyone?" asked Rachel.

"Well what about you, how did you meet Mikki and Puck?" asked Sam.

"High School" replied Rachel.

"And?" asked Brittany, looking at her.

"Okay, I will tell you how I know them, but you have to also tell me how you know them and what your first impressions of them were" said Rachel.

"Deal" said Sam.

"Sure, sounds like it could be fun" said Brittany.

Rachel nodded. "Okay so I met Mikki on the first day of high school".

_Rachel Berry walked down the corridor of William McKinley High in Lima Ohio. It was the first day of the new school year, and she was one of the many freshman beginning their high school journey. As she looked at the number that was written on the piece of paper she had hold of indicating her locker number, she couldn't help but be in awe of the older students as they walked through the corridors, confident and proud, but also slightly intimidating, being use to the rigmarole of high school life. _

_She saw a bunch of football players and also a couple of cheerleaders, standing by the drink fountain and couldn't help but stare at one of the footballers, who with his handsome looks and oddly enough a Mohawk haircut seemed to ooze just that little bit more confidence and also control over the others, who seemed to be hanging on to everything he said.  
Not wanting to get caught staring though, Rachel looked at the numbers of the bank of lockers that she was near, and saw that the number of her piece of paper was indeed one of those she was near._

_She went over to the locker that was to be hers, and spun the dial in the hopes that it would open, as a girl went to the locker a couple up from hers, also going to open it._

_Rachel looked at the girl, with a small smile and she returned the smile as she opened her locker. Rachel pushed the bar up on hers, hoping for it to open but it remained shut. She looked at it and frowned and tried the combination again, just in case she had gotten it slightly wrong. However it again didn't unlock. _

_"Come on" said Rachel as she tried the combination again. _

_The girl a few lockers up, looked to her and walked over. "Need some help?" she asked._

_"Umm" said Rachel._

_The girl laughed. "Some of these lockers can be quite temperamental" she replied as she banged on the locker near the combination and then pushed the bar up, which resulted in the locker opening._

_Rachel looked at her. "I'm not going to have to do that every time I want to get into my locker am I?" she asked._

_"Maybe, maybe not" replied the girl with a laugh._

_Rachel laughed also. "Thank you for your help"._

_"Sure not a problem, I'm Mikki Kapowski" said the girl._

_"Rachel Berry" replied Rachel._

_"Well it's nice to meet you Rachel" said the girl she knew now to be Mikki._

_"You too, are you a freshman?" asked Rachel._

_Mikki nodded. "Guessing you are as well" she replied. _

_"Yes, I think not being able to open my locker gave that away" said Rachel._

_"Hey could have easily have been my locker" replied Mikki, as the guy that Rachel had been admiring a little earlier came over to where they were and put his arm around Mikki's shoulder._

_"Hey you" he said._

_Mikki looked at him as did Rachel, who quickly picked up on the closeness of the girl she had just met and the boy that she had been admiring, and her heart sank a little._

_"Hey you yourself" replied Mikki, looking at the boy._

_"So you all okay here so far, no problems" said the boy._

_"It's the first day, I don't think I've even had a chance to have any problems" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Well you know where I am, if you need anything. Faces punched, beatings that sort of thing" said the boy._

_"Charming, I will keep that in mind" said Mikki._

_"Yeah, well no one is going to mess with my little cousin now and get away with it" said the boy.  
Rachel looked at the two of them, when she heard the word cousin, and was kind of relieved to know that they were not a couple._

_"Puck, you are not going to beat anyone up for me, because there is not going to be anyone in need of it" said Mikki._

_"If there is though" said Puck._

_"You will be the first to know" replied Mikki._

_"Good" replied Puck with a nod and looked at Rachel._

_"And who is your lovely friend, Mikayla?" he asked._

_Rachel blushed slightly and Puck gave her a smile._

_"Not really a friend yet, but this is Rachel Berry. I was helping her out with her locker opening" said Mikki._

_"Forever the girl scout" said Puck._

_"You know I have never been a girl scout, the thought of doing all those girly things is so not appealing" said Mikki._

_Puck laughed. "Yeah, if only you could join boy scouts then you would be happy" he said. _

_Mikki nodded._

_"Well it's lovely to meet you Rachel, and I might see you around" said Puck, looking at her._

_"Nice to meet you too, umm Puck is it?" asked Rachel._

_Puck nodded. "Well it's Noah, but all my friends call me Puck. Short for Puckerman, my last name" he replied._

"Well it's lovely to meet you Noah" replied Rachel, with a small smile and a slight tinge of the cheeks.

_Puck smiled at her and looked at Mikki again._

_"Okay mouse, catch ya later" he said with a laugh and Mikki glared at him._

_"Bye you arse" she replied. _

_Puck laughed. "Bye" he replied, looking at Rachel again, and then walked off._

_Rachel looked after Puck as he left, and Mikki noticing this couldn't help but smile, as she was already use to girls having crushes on her cousin._

"So what homeroom are you in?" asked Mikki, looking at Rachel.

_Rachel looked at her timetable. "102" she replied. _

_"Well that's the same as mine" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Awesome" replied Rachel._

_"Yeah" replied Mikki and the two of them grabbed the books that they needed for first lessons that morning and then headed off to homeroom._

"Aww, you had a crush of Puck from the moment you laid eyes on him" said Brittany, with a laugh back in the apartment.

"Yeah, and he was so nice to me right from the start as well. Not like some of the guys at middle school who were always so mean to me and continued to be mean in high school as well" said Rachel.

"So you didn't know Mikki until high school" said Sam.

"No" she replied.

"Wow, I thought you had been friends way longer than that" said Sam.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Sam nodded. "Yeah" he replied.

"Same here, I always know you said that you and Mikki became best friends in high school, but I thought that you had known each other before then" said Brittany.

"So what about you two, how did you meet everyone?" asked Rachel.

"Okay, I'll go first since out of the three of us, I have known them a little longer" said Brittany, and then started to explain how she knew Puck, Blaine and Mikki.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

At the wedding, after Santana and Dani had said 'I do', friends and family of both of them were now in the dinner hall, where the reception part of the evening was being held.

Mikki was walking around taking photos of everyone, so that Dani and Santana would have a lot of memories of their special day.  
Santana walked over to Puck, who was talking with her mother who had a hold of Jayden.

"He looks tired" said Santana, looking at her son.

"Yes, I think it's been a rather big day for him" said Maribel Lopez, looking at her grandson who had his resting on her shoulder.

"I think so" replied Santana, with a nod.

"I might go put him in his stroller, he might take a nap" said Maribel.

"Okay sure" replied Santana.

Maribel nodded and headed over to where Puck had the stroller that he had bought along for Jayden.

"So how's it feel to be an old married woman with a ball and chain?" asked Puck, with a laugh looking at Santana.

"Very funny Puckerman, come up with that one by yourself?" she asked.

"I did actually, and you know you use to be my ball and chain. But now you are Dani's and vice versa you're hers, hopes you're ready for what that brings" said Puck, with a smile.

"Hmm, so what's happening with you?" she asked.

"Nothing much" replied Puck.

Santana looked at him. "Look I'm just going to say this Puck, but you really screwed up with Rachel".

"You don't think I know this already" replied Puck.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you do, I'm just telling you again that you destroyed what could have been a great thing for you" said Santana.

"I know I shouldn't have cheated on her, and thinking that we were actually broken up when really it was just a massive fight, was stupid" said Puck.

Santana nodded. "And if I knew her better I would talk to her, but I don't feel as if it is my place to be getting involved".

"Thanks, and I guess you'd be the expert on actually cheating, since you were screwing around with Dani when we were still married" said Puck.

"Guess I might have done more damage to you then maybe I thought, because the guy I knew and still know, wouldn't have done something that stupid as to cheat on someone he was madly in love with" said Santana.

"I was damaged long before we met Tana. I wasn't the nicest of guys in high school, just ask Mik" said Puck, with a laugh and looked over to where she was taking pictures of Dani and some of her friends.

"Okay we all know that's not true. Mikki has always said that you had her back no matter what" said Santana.

"Well yeah, because she is my cousin and no one hurts her and gets away with it. Mik, Kitty and even Ryder, if anyone wants to hurt them, they have to deal with me" said Puck.

"Then why did you hurt Rachel the way you did?" asked Santana.

"If I could answer that question Santana, we wouldn't be having this conversation" said Puck.

"Well all I am going to say is this, if you are meant to be with Rachel. Then time will eventually heal all wounds and that and you will find your way back to one another" said Santana.

"You really think that?" asked Puck.

Santana nodded. "I do. Just like I was destined to find Dani and realize that I had been living a lie" she replied.

Puck looked at her and smiled and gave a laugh also. "Yeah, and even though you did break my heart. I'm glad you're now happy".

"Thank you" said Santana.

"Right, well why are you talking with me then. Your ex husband. You should be over there with your wife, telling her much you love her" said Puck.

Santana laughed. "Okay, yeah. And you know if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me".

"Thanks Tana" he said.

"Sure anytime" she replied, giving a quick kiss on the cheek, and went to go over to Dani.

"Go mingle Noah, but hit on any of my friends. I will end you" said Santana.

"Don't think they're my type anyway" replied Puck.

Santana laughed and headed over to Dani and Puck headed in the direction of Blaine, who was now talking to Mikki, so he could at least talk to the two people he did know at the wedding.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Back at the apartment, Rachel, Brittany and Sam were still talking about how they had all met one another.

"You know Blaine from Julliard, or did you know him before then?" asked Rachel, looking at Brittany.

"From Julliard" said Brittany.

"So how does a dance teacher meet a music teacher there?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

Brittany laughed also. "Well" she said.

_Brittany walked down the corridor of Julliard School where she was one of the Modern Dance teachers.  
As she walked down the corridor she saw someone looking at the numbers on the doors to the rooms, looking very confused._

_"Hi" said Brittany, going over to them._

_Blaine turned and looked at her._

_"Ohh umm hi. I think I'm lost" said Blaine, with a laugh._

_Brittany looked at him._

_"Did you escape from middle earth?" asked Brittany._

_Blaine looked at her._

_"Umm no I escaped from nowhere. But I did come here from Michigan and this is my first day teaching here. However I seem to be really lost" said Blaine._

_"What do hobbits teach?" asked Brittany._

_"Again, not a hobbit and I'm going to be teaching music. If I can find where I'm meant to be that is" said Blaine._

_"You're on the third floor, music depending what you're going to be teaching is fifth and sixth floors" said Brittany._

_"Umm piano and jazz piano" said Blaine._

_"That's the fifth floor then" replied Brittany._

_Blaine nodded. "Okay thank you for your help" he said, and went to leave._

_"No problem good luck with it" said Brittany._

_Blaine looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thank you"._

_"I'm Brittany by the way" she said, as Blaine went to walk off._

_Blaine turned back to her. "Blaine" he replied._

_Brittany nodded. "Nice to meet you. I might see you around"._

_"Yes" replied Blaine and walked away. _

_Brittany smiled to herself and then half walked and half skipped off to where she would be teaching that year._

Sam and Rachel laughed.

"You really said to Blaine he looked like a hobbit and that he escaped from middle earth" said Sam.

Brittany nodded. "And you got to agree he kind of does, with being short and all that. Not to mention when I met him, his hair was a little longer and more curly".

"Yeah, I guess when I read the books back in high school. Someone like Blaine is what I would have pictured" said Sam.

"Can't say I ever read the Lord of The Rings" said Rachel.

Sam looked at her in horror.

"Please tell me you at least seen the movies" said Sam.

Rachel shook her head. "It's not something that I am really interested in. Sorry" she replied.

"You are dead to me" said Sam, turning away from her, but also smiling

"Sure, sure" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"We should make Rachey watch them one day" said Brittany.

"Yes, we should" replied Sam, as Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"So I guess that leaves you Sam. How you meet Blaine to begin with?" asked Rachel.

"I saw an advert on line through one of the newspapers. He was looking for a new roommate and I replied" said Sam.

_Sam knocked on the door of the apartment number that he had received in the message. Blaine came and opened the door and looked at him._

_"Hello" said Blaine, when he saw him._

_"Hey, I'm Sam Evans, we messaged about the room for rent" he replied._

_"Yeah of course, I'm Blaine. Come on in" he replied, holding open the door._

_"Thanks" said Sam, and walked into the apartment and Blaine closed the door._

_"So this is it" said Blaine._

_"Cool" said Sam._

_"Yeah, and umm this would be your room over here" said Blaine, walking in the direction of what was now the spare room, since his previous roommate had left._

_Sam walked in to the room and looked around._

_"Mattress come with the room?" asked Sam._

_Blaine nodded. "Yeah, as does the dresser and bedside table. My old roommate is travelling, he's a musician and won't be needing it anytime soon. But if you have stuff I can just stick it down in the storage area"._

_"Actually it works well if he doesn't mind me using the stuff, since I then don't have to move that stuff from Tennessee" said Sam._

_"He won't mind. He's probably not going to be coming back anytime soon" said Blaine._

_Sam nodded. "Well I can give him some money for the stuff if he wants it"._

_"Nah, it's cool. He'll just be happy someone is getting use out of it" said Blaine. _

_"Okay, yeah" said Sam._

_"So what you think, yes?" asked Blaine. _

_"Yeah, if that is cool with you" said Sam._

_"Fine by me" said Blaine._

_"Great, looks like you got yourself a roommate then" said Sam._

_Blaine nodded. "Okay, well rent is due the second Friday of each month, and we will split the utilities fifty fifty" said Blaine._

_"Sounds fair and reasonable" said Sam._

_Blaine nodded. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the apartment, and then we can organise what day you can move in"._

_"Cool" said Sam, and Blaine continued to show him around the apartment._

"So then because you moved into Blaine's apartment, that is how you got to know Brittany and Mikki and Noah" said Rachel.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, although I did meet Mikki when I was moving into the apartment".

_Sam was moving the stuff that he had bought to New York from Tennessee into the apartment. Mikki walked up the stairs to her apartment, which was now solely hers, since Puck and Santana had moved out into their own place._

_Sam was picking up one of the boxes, that he had outside the apartment door and looked at Mikki as she went over to the door of hers._

_"Hi there" said Mikki. _

_"Oh hey" replied Sam, looking at her._

_"You moving in with Blaine?" asked Mikki._

_Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm Sam"._

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikki. I live here, across the hall" she replied._

_"Good looking woman across the hallway, definitely not complaining" said Sam._

_Mikki laughed. "Well aren't you the charmer"._

_"Try to be, doesn't always work though" replied Sam._

_Mikki nodded. "So did you want to come inside and I can get you a drink or something, this looks like it's pretty thirsty work"._

_Sam smiled. "Yeah, that be great"_

_"Okay" said Mikki, opening her door and walking into the apartment._

_Sam followed her and Mikki went over to the kitchen table and placed down the bags of groceries that she had and walked over to the fridge._

_"So I have water, juice, iced tea or beer. What you want?" asked Mikki._

_"Umm, iced tea" said Sam._

_"Okay" said Mikki, grabbing the jug of iced tea from her fridge and turning around, only to see Sam now standing stark naked in apartment._

_"Oh my god, what are you doing" said Mikki, turning back around._

_"Wait, you actually meant iced tea for like real" said Sam._

_"Yes, what did you think I meant?" asked Mikki, still not turning back around, and placing the jug on to the bench._

_"Clearly we got our wires crossed" said Sam._

_"Oh you think" said Mikki, turning back around, and saw that Sam was still just standing there in all his naked glory._

_"Umm, Sam. You might want to consider covering up" said Mikki._

_"Oh yeah right" replied Sam, placing his hands over his goods and grabbing his shirt and then placing that over the area._

_"This is embarrassing" said Sam._

_"You think" said Mikki._

_"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just you invited me in, and well yeah" said Sam._

_"None taken don't worry, and for the record didn't even look" said Mikki._

_Sam nodded. "Can we not talk about this ever again?" he asked._

_"I will not say a word" said Mikki, with a nod._

_"Good, okay. I'm gonna go" said Sam._

_"Okay, it was nice meeting you" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Yeah" replied Sam, and quickly ran out of the apartment and back to his._

_Mikki laughed as he ran out and then got on with putting away her groceries, shocked at the boldness of her new across the hall neighbour._

Rachel and Brittany looked at Sam in complete shock.

"That did not happen" said Rachel.

"I'm telling you it did" replied Sam.

"Oh my god" said Brittany.

"Sam what were you thinking?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know. Gorgeous woman invites you into an apartment, what else do you think" he replied.

"Well not that, not that they're just going to have sex with you" said Rachel.

"I know that now" said Sam.

"Still can't believe you did that" said Brittany.

"So he didn't obviously strip off when he met you for the first time then" said Rachel, with a laugh looking at Brittany.

"No, and I got to say I'm rather disappointed" said Brittany.

"I met you at the coffee shop Britts, definitely not a place to be getting naked" said Sam.

"But a stranger's apartment is" said Rachel.

"Oh, I am never going to live this down am I" said Sam.

"No, you are not" replied Brittany with a laugh, and the three of them continued to discuss how they all met the others and some other funny stories in regards to that.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A few hours later, Blaine and Mikki got back to her apartment from the wedding and walked in.

Rachel, Sam and Brittany were still sitting around talking and also laughing as the two of them went inside.

"Guessing something is amusing" said Blaine, as Mikki closed the door and Blaine went over to them.

"Hey man, how was the wedding?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it was good" replied Blaine as he sat on the sofa.

Mikki put down her camera bag and also handbag and went and sat in one of the chairs.

"I got a lot of photos that I have to be going through, so I can show them to Santana and Dani when they get back from their honeymoon" said Mikki.

"Where are they going?" asked Brittany.

"Fiji, I think. All one of those islands. Can't remember now" said Mikki.

"Pretty, I've never been there" said Brittany.

"So where's Puck?" asked Sam.

"Gone back to his apartment, poor Jay crashed in the taxi on the way home. So he has taken him home to bed" said Mikki.

"Yeah, so what you guys been doing?" asked Blaine.

"We were actually discussing how we all met one another" said Brittany.

"Yes apparently Mikki has seen Sam naked" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at his two friends in shock.

"Oh god did you tell them that?" asked Mikki, going red.

"You're embarrassed, I should be the one to be embarrassed" said Sam.

Mikki laughed. "True, you did think me inviting you in for a drink was an invitation for sex".

"Okay what?" asked Blaine.

"Umm, when I was moving into the apartment. Mikki offered me a drink and I kind of thought she meant let's go have sex" said Sam, slightly red in the face and embarrassed to be telling the story to more people.

Blaine looked to Mikki. "I didn't mean that though I would like to make it very clear, I actually meant a drink. That however did not stop me from seeing Sam's goods" she replied with a laugh.

"You told me you didn't see anything" said Sam, now beet red in the face.

"And you believed me, I have eyes Samuel" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh god" replied Sam, covering his face his hands, trying to hide the increasing colour of red he was going as the others laughed.

"So moving on, how did you meet?" asked Rachel, pointing to Mikki and Blaine.

"Wait so we have to play this little game now" said Blaine.

"Yes, you do. If I have to suffer the embarrassment of my story of meeting Mikki for the first time. Then I want to know how everyone knows each other" said Sam.

"We met through Puck obviously. Nothing more to it" replied Mikki.

"Oh come on, we want more than that. We need details" said Brittany, clapping her hands together as to make a point on it.

"You want the when and how" said Mikki, and Brittany nodded.

"Okay, well it would have been when Santana and Puck married" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "It was".

_It was the rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding of Santana and Puck. Blaine who was one of Puck's best men along with his half brother Jake, walked over to the bar, where a girl with brown hair highlighted with red and blonde foils, was standing._

_"I'll need to see some ID please" said the barman behind the bar._

_Mikki looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me aren't you?" she asked._

_"Sorry, no. ID or no drink" replied the barman._

_Mikki sighed and got her driver's licence out of her purse and showed the barman._

_He nodded and went to get the drink she had ordered._

_"I hope that's an actual ID and not a fake one" said Blaine, with a laugh._

_Mikki turned to look at him. "No it's real, I turned 21 a few months ago and I thought this getting asked for ID would cease. But turns out it hasn't" she replied._

_"Well that's because you don't look a day over maybe 19" said Blaine._

_"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult" said Mikki._

_Blaine laughed. "Compliment, definitely a compliment" he replied._

_"So bride or groom?" asked Mikki as the barman came back over with the drink for her._

_"Huh?" asked Blaine._

_"What can I get you?" asked the barman looking at Blaine._

_"Umm, beer thanks" said Blaine. _

_The barman nodded and proceeded to get Blaine a drink._

_Mikki looked at the barman in somewhat disbelief since he didn't ask for ID and then turned back to Blaine._

_"Who do you know, the bride or the groom?" asked Mikki, as she took a sip of her drink._

_"Ummm, both actually" replied Blaine._

_"Really?" asked Mikki. _

_Blaine nodded as Puck came over to him._

_"If you're hitting on her Anderson, I'm going to have to kick your arse" said Puck. _

_"So what I can't even talk with a guy, without you thinking they're hitting on me?" asked Mikki, looking at her cousin._

_"Oh you can talk to guys, it's just that I know Anderson, and well you're attractive, so of course he is going to try and hit on you" said Puck._

_"Take it you're a friend of Puck's then" said Blaine, with a laugh, looking at Mikki._

_"Hmm, worse I'm his cousin. Hence the overprotective part" replied Mikki._

_"Well I can guarantee you Puckerman, that I am not hitting on your cousin. We were merely talking that is all, and last I checked it wasn't a crime for me to talk to as you said attractive girls" said Blaine._

_"Yeah, yeah okay. Just know I am watching you. I'll be watching the both of you to make sure no funny business happens" said Puck, with a glare at Blaine, before walking off to talk to more people at the rehearsal._

_"I don't know what he takes me for" said Blaine, with a laugh._

_Mikki looked at him and laughed also. "Yes and we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mikayla, or Mikki as most people call me and I'm as you now know Puck's cousin" she said._

_"Blaine. Anderson is not my first name if that is what you were thinking" he replied with a laugh._

_"Lovely to meet you Blaine" said Mikki._

_"You also Mikki" replied Blaine._

_"So what stories have you got about a young Puckerman that I can hold against him?" asked Blaine._

_"Hmm, what do you want to know?" asked Mikki, with a smile._

_"Anything good" replied Blaine._

_Mikki laughed and the two of them continued to talk and to ultimately get to know each other a little more._

"Oh well that is boring" said Brittany.

"What were you expecting Britts?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend with a laugh.

"I don't know maybe something more like Sam's meeting with you" replied Brittany.

Blaine looked at her and then at Mikki.

"Don't you dare" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Well I got to now, because they're going to ask" said Blaine.

"Fine, but I would like to point out before telling you this. I was not in any way naked at any time" said Mikki.

"Well got me intrigued now" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Yes, spill" said Sam.

_Mikki had finished her college degree, and was now a fully fledged graduate in Art and Media Studies from the University of California, Berkeley. _

_She had come to New York city to maybe possibly gain employment and had lined up a few interviews with some well know advertising firms in the hopes of securing a job, and moving to the Big Apple._

_Since Puck and Santana were already living in New York, before they had got married. Puck offered for his cousin to stay at the apartment that they lived in, and also shared with Blaine Anderson, who was Puck's college roommate and best friend._

_Mikki had gotten in to New York and caught a cab around to the apartment, since the three that she would be bunking with for a few days were all at work._

_She found a note from Puck, upon getting to the apartment to make herself at home and that they would all be in later that evening. Feeling sweaty and tired from her flight from California to New York, she decided to have a shower before doing anything else in the new state._

_Blaine got back from Julliard around the normal time, he usually got back to the apartment. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and assumed that Puck had got home from work early and was taking a shower to get rid of the days stress before Santana got home._

_He went and sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote and turned the television on, flicking through the channels until he came upon a basketball match that was playing._

_He didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, and was only made aware that this had happened when he heard a woman's scream._

_Blaine turned to see Mikki wrapped in a bath towel with another on her head, and extremely bright red in the face. _

_"Hey. Wow, umm sorry" said Blaine, turning back to the television, but couldn't help but smile also to himself._

_Mikki cleared her throat and headed over to Santana and Puck's bedroom. _

_"Excuse me" she said as she grabbed one of her bags that Blaine had forgotten to notice in the apartment, and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her. _

"How can you not say you were naked?" asked Sam.

"Umm, because I was wearing a towel at least. You on the other hand were just standing there in all your naked glory like the day you were born" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"But if you were to have dropped said towel, Blaine here would have seen everything" said Rachel.

"Well that didn't happen" said Mikki.

"Betting Blainey, wished it had" said Brittany, with a laugh and looked at Blaine, who just went red in the face.

"He can keep on dreaming, never going to happen" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well ditto you ever seeing me" said Blaine.

"And what ever gave you that impression that would be something I would be into" said Mikki.

"We've all seen the looks you give each other" said Rachel.

"Looks of disgust" said Mikki.

"Repulsion" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Hmm, sure" replied Brittany, with a laugh.

"So what about when you met Puck, what was your first impression of him" said Mikki, changing the subject back to how they all first got to know one another.

"Would have been the first day he came to college and we found out we'd be roommates for the year" said Blaine.

_Blaine was in the dorm room at University of Michigan, that he was going to be residing in for the next year as he started his college education.  
He had gotten there from San Francisco, earlier that day and was putting his clothes in the closet that was provided, whilst playing a little Mozart from his iPod docking station. _

_The door opened and Puck walked into the room, and looked at Blaine._

"Hey" said Puck.

_Blaine turned and looked at him. "Oh hi"._

_"So guessing you're my room buddy for the year" said Puck, as he went over to the unmade bed that was in the room._

_"Yeah, I'm Blaine Anderson" said Blaine, going over to Puck and holding out his hand._

_Puck put the bags that he had on the mattress and shook the hand that Blaine had held out._

_"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck" he said._

_"Puck, okay. Nice to meet you" said Blaine._

_"Yeah you too Blaine" replied Puck._

_"So where you from?" asked Blaine._

_"Umm Ohio. You?" said Puck, looking at Blaine._

_"San Fran" replied Blaine._

_"And you came all the way to Michigan for college" said Puck._

_"Yeah, well they have a good music program here and that's what I want to study, so here I am" said Blaine._

_Puck nodded. "Yeah I was thinking music major maybe, considering you've got some classical stuff playing there"._

_"Oh right sorry, I can turn it off. It just helps me to think sometimes" said Blaine._

_"Nah, it's fine man. My aunt would be pleased to know I am listening to that sort of music" said Puck, with a laugh._

_"She a musical kind of person" said Blaine._

_"Yeah she's actually the music teacher at the high school I attended" said Puck._

_"That's kind of cool" said Blaine._

_"No not really, having someone a round that is always watching you and can report back to your mom. So not cool" said Puck._

_Blaine laughed. "Yeah I guess" _

_So what's your major going to be then?" asked Blaine, looking at his new roommate._

_"Haven't actually decided on that one yet. Thought I would take some classes, see what interests me and go from there" said Puck._

_Blaine nodded._

"So I can't be bothered unpacking all my stuff yet. Did you want to go and grab something to eat and see if there are any hot chicks around" said Puck.

_"Sure, why not" replied Blaine and the two of them left the apartment, to see what life on the campus of University of Michigan was like. _

"Well that's just really kind of boring" said Brittany.

Blaine looked at her. "What were you expecting Britts?" he asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I will have to ask Puck what his first impression of you was" said Brittany.

"Probably nerd" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Nerd, and why is that?" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"Because you already had what you wanted to do actually in mind" said Mikki.

"I did as well, when I attended NYADA" said Rachel.

"And me as well when I attended NYU" said Brittany.

"Hmm, I guess. Puck and I were just more of the type to see what interests us when we get to college types" said Mikki.

"Well I didn't even attend college, I worked back in Tennesse for awhile, and then decided to come here and try my luck modelling and acting" said Sam.

"Which is when you met all of us" said Brittany.

"Yes, and some of us have seen more of Sam, then we would ever have wished too" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay can we just forget about that, please?" asked Sam, going red in the face again.

"We are never going to let you live that down" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Oh god, why did I even tell you" said Sam, still red in the face.

"So what about when you and you met" said Rachel, pointing to Mikki and Brittany.

"Well we met through Blainey" said Brittany.

"Hmm yes, coffee shop" said Mikki, with a nod.

_Mikki had been in New York for a few days, and had an interview at an advertising firm in the mid morning.  
Blaine was heading off to Julliard for one of the last times that semester before the holidays started up and offered to take Mikki down to the coffee shop that he, Puck, Santana and also Brittany who he knew from work often visited._

_"So this is probably the best coffee you will get near us, or anywhere in New York really" said Blaine, as he opened the door to the Beanery._

_"Better than Starbucks?" asked Mikki, looking at him in skeptism._

_"Yep, definitely better than the overpriced coffee from there" replied Blaine. _

_"Okay" said Mikki, as the two of them walked into the shop._

_Blaine walked over to the counter and looked at Kurt who was behind it. _

_"Hey Kurt" said Blaine._

_Kurt looked at him._

_"Oh morning Blaine, usual?" he asked._

_"Sure" replied Blaine._

_Kurt nodded and looked at Mikki. "Hello" he said._

_"Hi" replied Mikki, as Brittany came over to them and tapped Blaine on the shoulder._

_Blaine turned and looked at her._

_"Oh hey Britts, give me like five minutes and we will get going to work" said Blaine._

_"Ohh that's okay. Kurtie here still has to make me a coffee as well" said Brittany, with a laugh._

_Blaine laughed also and Brittany looked at Mikki, and then back to Blaine._

_"Okay, not telling me you have a girlfriend. I'm hurt. I thought we were friends" said Brittany._

_"I'm not his girlfriend" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_Brittany looked at her as did Kurt. _

_"Well you're kind of with him, so forgive the assumption" said Kurt._

_Mikki laughed as did Blaine. _

_"This is Puck's cousin, Mikayla. She's here looking for work" replied Blaine._

_"Actually it's Mikki and yes, looking for work. In fact have an interview today" she replied._

_"Really, what you looking for?" asked Kurt. _

_"Umm work in advertising, that sort of thing" replied Mikki._

_"Cool well it's always good to know someone like you, especially if you can help me out with advertising needs" said Kurt._

_Mikki laughed. "Well if your coffee lives up to the hype that Blaine has given it, then certainly yes I can help"_

_Kurt laughed. "Okay then, well I'm Kurt and I will gladly become your favorite barista" he said._

_"Nice to meet you Kurt, and if you can make me the best latte ever then I think we have a deal" said Mikki._

_"On it. And will get your fave as well Britts" said Kurt, looking at the blonde with a smile._

_"Thanks Kurtie" she replied and turned her attention back to Mikki._

_"So hi, I'm Brittany. I work with Blainey at Julliard" she said._

_"Mikki, Puck's cousin" she replied._

_"So you might be staying in New York" said Brittany._

_"Depends if I can get a job here. If not then it will be wherever the jobs are in the end" said Mikki._

_"Well I hope you stay, you look like you could be a fun friend and shopping buddy" said Brittany._

_Mikki laughed. "Well I do like to shop, I must confess to that"._

_"Ohh, yah" replied Brittany, with a laugh._

_Kurt came back over with two coffee cups and handed one to Blaine and the other to Brittany._

"And just so you know as well, Britts also has a twin sister and they like to play tricks on people, making them think they are the other one or their personal fave knowing that somehow someone knows the other one and just making them pretend they are nuts, when they call them the wrong name" said Blaine.

_"Why you ruin mine and Cyndy's fun" said Brittany, with a pout._

_"Because it will make Mikki think she has possibly gone insane if she happens to run into Cynthia and thinks it you and she pretends to not have a clue" said Blaine, with a laugh._

_"Mean" said Brittany, but couldn't help but smile also. _

_Kurt came back over with the coffee for Mikki._

_"Here go, one latte on the house" said Kurt, handing it over to her._

_"You don't have to give me a free coffee" said Mikki._

_"I insist. Because see then it will make you come back for more" said Kurt._

_Mikki laughed. "Well thank you. I'm sure it will be wonderful" _

_"Okay, so Britts and I have to get going. Will you be right to get to your interview later" said Blaine, looking at Mikki._

_Mikki looked at him. "Yeah, if I get lost I have navigation on my phone. So I should be fine"._

_"Sure, well good luck" said Blaine._

_"Thanks" replied Mikki._

_"Nice meeting you, see you around I hope" said Brittany._

_"Nice meeting you too and sure I hope so as well" replied Mikki._

_"Bye" said Blaine and he and Brittany left the coffee shop to head off to work._

_"Okay if I stay here a bit" said Mikki, looking at Kurt._

_"Sure go, right ahead. That's what the sofas are there for" said Kurt._

_Mikki nodded and went over to the sofa and sat down, and waited for a while before she then left the coffee shop and headed off for her interview. _

"Cynthia did do that to me, the first time I met her" said Rachel

Brittany laughed as did the others.

"Yes as said it's one of their favorite things to do to people" said Blaine.

"So I guess that's how we all know one another then" said Rachel.

"Guess so" replied Sam.

"Wait, no. How did Puck get to meet Santana. That is one I have never known" said Brittany.

"Yeah, how did he fall in love with a lesbian" said Sam.

"I don't think she always knew she was a lesbian to be honest. She was attracted to women, but just didn't realize the full extent of it yet" said Blaine.

"So how they meet?" asked Rachel.

"Frat party at college" replied Blaine.

_Puck and Blaine were at a fraternity party at the frat house, Delta Upsilon that they had both become brothers of in their freshman year. _

_Now both in their junior year, they were relishing in the idea of being close to upperclassmen and how they were also able to get their pick of any of the sorority girls from the college._

_This particular fraternity party saw them mingling with girls from the Delta Delta Delta house and also the Kappa Kappa Gamma house, and there was a big buzz of activity in the fraternity house as they all partied and had a good time. _

_Puck went over to Blaine and handed him a cup of drink. "So what about that chick over there. Hot right" he said, pointing out a latina looking girl who was talking with a few other girls._

_"Hmm, which one?" asked Blaine. _

_Puck laughed. "Well there all pretty hot. But the latina chick"._

_"Yeah, she's pretty hot" said Blaine._

_Puck nodded. "I'm going to go and try my luck"._

_Blaine laughed. "Okay good luck man" he said as Puck walked over to her._

_Puck went over to the girl and Blaine watched him work his magic on her and she smiled and he put his arm around her._

_The girl looked over to Blaine and Puck said something to her and the two of them walked over to him._

_"Hey Blainers. Santana here, has a friend who if you like, thinks you're also kind of cute" said Puck as they approached him._

_"Okay, which one" said Blaine, looking over to the girls Santana had been talking with._

_"Brooke, she's the short brunette over there" said Santana, looking at him._

_Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Okay sure. Guess getting to know her won't hurt" he replied and then headed over to meet this girl with Puck and also Santana._

"So there was no inkling back then from either of you, that Santana liked women" said Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "No, she was friendly with some of her sisters. But we were thinking that was because she was into girls. I was close friends with some of my frat buddies and still am, but I'm not at all interested in guys romantically" said Blaine.

"So what happened with you and the girl?" asked Brittany.

"Brooke?" asked Blaine.

Brittany nodded.

"We went out a few times, but she wasn't really my type" replied Blaine.

"And just was is your type? Because all the girls I have seen you go out with since knowing you, it's not lasted" said Sam.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I am sure I will know when I meet them, that they are the right one" said Blaine.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Well as fun as all this is discussing this, I am beat. So I am going to head to bed" said Mikki, standing from the chair she was sitting in.

"Have nice dreams of Sam" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Night Mik" said Brittany.

"Yeah night guys" replied Mikki and then headed into her room.

"Well I might be heading off as well, since it is getting kind of late" said Brittany.

"Yeah same, and this has been fun. Getting to know everyone a little better" said Sam.

"Yes, well it seems Mikki knows you quite well" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Sam went red in the face again.

"Come on cassanova, before the girls are asking to see what Mikki has clearly already seen" said Blaine, standing from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Yeah, that is never happening" said Sam, standing also from the chair he was in.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" said Rachel.

"Yeah night Rachy, sweet dreams" said Brittany, giving her a hug.

"You too Britts" she replied.

"See you" said Blaine.

"Later" said Sam and the three of them left the apartment and Rachel then also headed off to bed.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So there you have it - how the others all met one another! Hope you liked it and the little ways they all first got to know one another.  
I could have gone into even more flashbacks, like Sam and Brittany first meeting and also them coming to all know Kurt at the coffee shop. I might though if people are interested do the rest of them as a one shot for this - so if that is something that you would be interested in reading, then let me know in a review or PM! _

_I should note quickly, that the sororities and fraternity I mention are actually at UofM - but being Australian I really don't have any clues as to how they all work, so please forgive any slight errors there. All I know is what I see from TV and movies, and well we all know that's not always accurate! _  
_Also as well, I did Google Julliard, but there isn't an actual floor map that I can find so _  
_I have made up which floors the dance and music departments are located on. However what Blaine and Brittany teach, are actually at the performing arts school._

_And I don't know if you have all seen the spoilers for the first episode of season 6 for what is happening storyline wise and also in terms of songs that are going to be sung!_  
_So let me just say this, SO NOT HAPPY! Once again, I am so thankful that this is only going to be 13 eps long and that they are finally finishing up this now complete and utter disaster of a show!_  
_However I will be grateful that it did give me the opportunity to be able to write for you all some of these stories, and also for being able to read as well some other marvelous fanfiction by some wonderful authors on here. _  
_And I know that no matter how crappy the show has gotten, that a more wonderful version of the show and the lives of the characters will always be in existance through fanfiction!_

_Anyway until next chapter - and let me tell you some BIG things are about to happen._  
_Love KJ xxxooo_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N:_  
_Well what can I say apart from the usual here at start and that is thank you for the reviews, faves/follows and also PM's received for the previous chapter._  
_I am in the process of doing a little one shot of from it, where we get to see some more back story and how some other things in regards to the six of them came about - for instance Rachel and Jesse's relationship. So keep an eye out for that story, coming soon to my account!_

_So this chapter sees the starts of one of the major plot lines for the story (and you will if know FRIENDS, see a comparison in what happens, so probably know where it will head!).  
What ultimately starts here is going to be a major point for the next few chapters, and it will be responsible for some huge story lines that I have had planned since the inception of this story._

_So anyway, enjoy and you all know what to do at the end!_  
_Love always, KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 24 –

Mikki was sitting at her desk at work, going over some of the accounts that she was in the middle of doing design pitches for and going over possible artwork concepts from them.

Sue Sylvester, her boss came to the door and gave a knock on it. Mikki looked up and gestured for her to enter.  
"Hard at work, I hope" said Sue, as she entered.

"As always" said Mikki, and feeling a sneeze coming on grabbed a tissue from the box that she had located on her desk.

"Allergies?" asked Sue, as Mikki sneezed.

"No, just a little head cold. I'll be fine" replied Mikki.

"Well no spreading it around the office, okay" said Sue, with a laugh.

"Try not too" replied Mikki, blowing her nose and then disposing of the tissue in the trash can.

"What can I do for you Sue?" asked Mikki, looking at her boss.

"I was wondering what you are doing this Thursday evening?" asked Sue.

"Umm, going home, will probably see my friends or watch some television, I haven't really planned it to be honest" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well I have a dilemma. My niece is visiting from Canada, in fact she is hoping to get work here and her interests is museums and all that sort of stuff. So I got two tickets to the Museum of Modern Art and a painting exhibition that is on there at the moment. But as it turns out, I failed to realize that this is also the night of my swing dancing finals and hence can't be missing that" said Sue.

"And you're telling me this, because?" asked Mikki.

"Well I was hoping that you would be able to accompany Marley to the museum. So then I am able to compete in the dance finals" said Sue.

Mikki looked at her. "Why me? Why not ask one of the guys here, I'm sure they would all jump at the chance".

Sue laughed. "You really think I am going to allow the likes of Hunter Clarington or Sebastian Smythe or any of the other bone headed guys here, anywhere near my niece?".

"I guess not, if you are calling them that" said Mikki.

"Yes, that and you'd probably appreciate art more than they would as well" said Sue.

"I guess" replied Mikki.

"So can you do it?" asked Sue.

Mikki sighed. "This does mean a good christmas bonus right, if I am too?" she asked, with a smile.

"I suppose that can be arranged" said Sue.

"Okay, fine deal. I will accompany your niece to this gallery thing" replied Mikki.

"Thank you Mikayla, it is very much appreciated" said Sue.

Mikki nodded and grabbed a piece of note paper from her square block of paper on her desk. "Sure. Tell your niece, to come to my apartment and that we will go from there. Because it's easier than having to find her at the museum in amongst all the people there".

She finished writing the address down of her apartment and then handed it to Sue.

"I have the tickets at home, but I will be sure to give them to Marley so that she has them on the night" said Sue.

"Sure. Marley, that's your nieces name?" asked Mikki.

Sue nodded. "Yes, Marley Rose".

"Okay well, tell Marley to get to my place about six o'clock and we will go from there" said Mikki.

"I will do that. And thank you for this, it's much appreciated" said Sue.

Mikki nodded and grabbed another tissue from the box, and blew her nose.

"And do something about that cold of yours. You need more protein or something" said Sue.

"I'll be fine in a few days" said Mikki.

Sue just nodded and headed out of her office and then after clearing her stuffy head, Mikki got back down to work as well.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Thursday morning, Mikki woke up feeling even worse then she had the day before.

She walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water and drank some of it upon opening.

Rachel walked out of her room, and looked at her friend and roommate.

"Wow you don't look good at all" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "I don't feel good".

"Hmm, maybe you should take a few days of work and rest up. That's the only way you're going to beat this cold" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "I was planning too, I don't think I will be very productive at work if I was to go in"

"Yeah. Well I have a meeting with the producers of the show, it's about the continuation of the show and how much longer they are possibly thinking of running it" said Rachel.

"Okay yeah" replied Mikki.

"Did you want me to pick up some cold and flu drugs for you on the way home?" asked Rachel.

"That would be great if you could, thank you" said Mikki.

"Sure what are roommates and best friends for" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"I'll see you later then, go back to bed and get some rest" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Sure see you later".

Rachel gave her a quick smile and then left the apartment and Mikki went and grabbed her cell phone that was in her handbag from yesterday.

She went through the address book and dialled the number for work.

"Good morning Sylvester Advertising, this is Sugar. How can I help you today?" asked the receptionist on the other end, when she picked up.

"Oh hey Sug, it's Mikki" she replied.

"Hey Mikki, what can I do for you?" asked Sugar.

"Umm, could you let Sue know that I am not going to be in today. This cold I have is just not going away and I feel like complete crap" said Mikki.

"Sure, I can let her know" said Sugar.

"Thank you, and tell her I won't be in tomorrow either. Think it's going to take more then a day to get over" said Mikki.

"I will, and feel better okay. Drink lots of water and orange juice" said Sugar.

Mikki laughed.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Sug" said Mikki.

"Okay, see you Monday" said Sugar.

"Yeah Monday, hopefully. Bye" said Mikki.

"Bye" replied Sugar, and Mikki ended the phone call.

Mikki headed back into her bedroom with her bottle of water and cell phone, and was just getting comfortable in her bed, when her phone rang.

"Really" said Mikki, grabbing it from her bedside table and saw that it said 'work' calling.

"Hello" she said answering the phone.

"Mikayla, it's Sue" replied the voice on the other end.

"Hi Sue" replied Mikki.

"So I was just informed by my receptionist that you will not be coming into work today" said Sue.

"That's right, my cold hasn't gotten any better, so I need to be resting up and all that" replied Mikki.

"Do you have any idea what today is" said Sue.

"Well it's Thursday, but there is no meetings on or anything like that, that I need to be in work for" replied Mikki.

"Did you not say that you would accompany my niece tonight to the art gallery" said Sue.

"Right, that's tonight" said Mikki.

"Yes it is and you better not be bailing on me" said Sue.

"No, of course not" said Mikki.

"Good, then she will be at your place tonight" said Sue.

"Okay, yeah sure" replied Mikki.

"Goodbye Mikayla" said Sue, and hung up the phone.

"Wait, Sue" said Mikki, but realized that it was to no avail as her boss had already ended the call.

Mikki groaned to herself and got out of her bed and headed out of her room and walked over to the apartment door and opened it.

Crossing the hallway, she opened the door to Blaine and Sam's apartment, and saw the blonde on the floor doing stomach crunches.

"Really Sam, make us all look bad now why don't you" said Mikki.

"Oh hey Mik. What's up?" asked Sam, between crunches.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor" said Mikki.

"Sure, I'll try" replied Sam, stopping his exercising and standing up and grabbing a towel that was over the back of one of the chairs and putting it around his shoulders.

"You feel okay?" asked Sam, looking at Mikki and seeing that she was indeed not looking like her normal self.

"No, sick. Not going to work today" said Mikki.

"Did you need me to get you something then, I can run down the stores for you if you want" said Sam.

Mikki shook her head. "No that's fine. Rach is picking up some stuff for me".

"Okay" replied Sam.

"I was actually wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" asked Mikki.

"Working actually at the bar" said Sam.

"Oh, that's fine" said Mikki.

"Why you ask?" asked Sam.

"I promised my boss that I would accompany her niece from Canada to this art thing at MOMA, and well not really feeling like going. But I guess I have no choice" said Mikki.

"Well what about Blaine?" asked Sam.

"Is he here?" asked Mikki.

"Nah, he had to go to work for an early meeting. But you could ring and ask him" said Sam.

"Really don't want to be disturbing him at work" said Mikki.

"Well I'm sure he'd be happy to help" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah I know, but I'll give Puck a call first, he usually doesn't leave his place to a bit later" said Mikki, looking at the clock on the wall of the apartment.

"Okay, well go and get some rest" said Sam.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, I plan too. See you" said Mikki and walked out of the apartment and headed back over to hers.

She went and grabbed the phone that was in the apartment and went through the address book and dialled Puck's apartment number.

After ringing a few times, Puck picked up the phone. "Hello" he said.

"Hey Puck it's me" said Mikki.

"Oh hey Mik" he replied.

"Yeah hi" replied Mikki.

"Everything okay?" asked Puck.

"Umm, are you doing anything tonight?" asked Mikki.

"No, haven't got plans. Why?" asked Puck.

"I am meant to be doing a favor for my boss and accompany her niece to this art gallery thing and I feel like complete and utter crap" replied Mikki.

"Your cold got worse?" asked Puck.

"Yeah it has, and I've rung in sick for work today. But then my boss just rang me and reminded me of this thing tonight that I promised her I would do and I really don't feel up to going" said Mikki.

"And you're asking me because?" asked Puck.

"Because I was hoping that you would be able to accompany my boss's niece to the art gallery thing" replied Mikki.

"Me, in an art gallery" said Puck, with a laugh.

"I know it's a funny thought. But please, desperate here" said Mikki.

"What about Sam or Blaine?" asked Puck.

"Asked Sam and he's working. Blaine has already headed to work and apparently has a meeting, so can't ask him at the moment. Hence the phone call and me begging you to do it" said Mikki.

"What's in it for me?" asked Puck.

"Helping out your fave cousin who is sick, should be enough" said Mikki.

Puck sighed on the other end. "Fine, I will do it. Because I'm scared of you ringing my mum and she already gave me enough hell over Christmas when back there, about what I did to Rachel and I don't need for her to get on me about not treating you right either".

"Thank you, thank you. I love you" said Mikki.

"Yeah, you owe me" said Puck.

"Anytime you want anything you know you only have to ask me" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Puck.

"So umm, Marley is going to be here at my apartment about six o'clock. If you can get here then, that would be great" said Mikki.

"I will be there" said Puck.

"Thank you Puck, I really appreciate you doing this for me" said Mikki.

"Yeah, what kind of clothes should I wear? This isn't some fancy thing I have to wear a tux for is it?" asked Puck.

Mikki laughed. "No it's not tux from what I know. But just dress nicely. So that means not jeans".

"Got it. I think I have some nice things I can wear, so I don't embarrass you in front of your boss's niece" said Puck.

"Okay, well I'm going to go now and go back to bed. Because all I want to do right now is sleep" said Mikki.

"Feel better, I'll see you tonight" said Puck.

"Yeah thanks" said Mikki.

"Bye" said Puck.

"Bye" replied Mikki and ended the phone call. She put the phone back into the charger and then headed back to her room to sleep and hopefully get over the cold that had taken a hold of her body.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening, after getting some rest; Mikki walked out of her room to get a glass of juice and saw Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, filing one of her nails and dressed up a little more so then she would usually be.

"Hey" said Rachel, when she saw her go over to the fridge.

"Hi" replied Mikki, as she got out the apple juice and poured herself a glass.

"How you feeling? Any better?" asked Rachel.

"Like complete and utter crap still" said Mikki.

"Well I'm sure a few days of rest and you'll be a good as new" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah I hope so".

"So you're kind of dressed up" said Mikki.

"Umm yeah, I'm meeting an old friend for dinner before I go on stage tonight" said Rachel, with a small blush.

"You're going on a date?" asked Mikki.

"Well I wouldn't call it a date, but Rory is an old friend that I know from when I was doing Mamma Mia, and we got on quite well and have been talking lately and he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner" said Rachel.

"Wow, just didn't expect you to start dating or whatever this quick" said Mikki.

"Yes, well Noah thought we were broken up for not even two hours and he slept with someone else, so at least I am not moving that quick" said Rachel.

"It's not that Rach, I just don't want to see you get hurt again" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. And I know I'm a little green when it comes to relationships, considering I've only ever had two. But for the time being, I think being single and keeping things casual is what I am going to do".

"When you say two, you mean you've only been with two guys or had two relationships that were serious?" asked Mikki.

"Both, only been with Jesse and Puck" replied Rachel.

"Wow, I got the impression that you and Finn did it, in high school" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her in horror. "Is that what he told everyone?".

Mikki shook her head. "No, it's just most people after prom, you know" said Mikki.

"No, I didn't. And losing it on prom night to some guy who almost didn't want to take me, that would be so not romantic" said Rachel.

"Well at least you're smarter than me" said Mikki.

"Did you on prom night" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, but I had done it way before then and with quite a few guys, including Finn. And believe me he was nothing great".

Rachel laughed as did Mikki.

"Okay, well I should go. I'm meeting Rory at the coffee shop and then we're going from there" said Rachel, standing up and going over to handbag and grabbing it, putting her nail file in there.

"Well have fun okay" said Mikki.

"I will. You go sleep" said Rachel, heading over to the apartment door.

Mikki laughed. I know, I know, I will" she replied.

"Bye" said Rachel, leaving the apartment.

"Yeah bye" replied Mikki and went to head back to her bedroom, when there was a knock at the apartment door.

She opened the door and saw a girl with light brown hair standing on the other side.

"Marley, I presume" said Mikki.

Marley nodded, looking at her. "Are you Mikayla?" she asked.

"I am, come on in" replied Mikki.

"Thanks" said Marley and walked inside and Mikki closed the door.

"Are you okay, you don't look all that well" said Marley.

Mikki laughed. "Your aunt didn't tell you I was sick then".

"No, she didn't and if I knew I wouldn't have come around tonight. I could have just as easily gone on my own, but my Aunt Sue, she worries with me new to the city and all" replied Marley.

"Yeah" said Mikki.

"So it's fine. I hope you feel better and I will just tell my Aunt Sue that I saw you were too sick to attend with me" said Marley.

Mikki looked at her. "Well you can do that if you wish, but I did find someone to accompany you if you were okay with that".

"Oh, who?" asked Marley.

"My cousin, Noah" replied Mikki.

Marley nodded.

"He should be here really soon in fact" said Mikki, looking over to the clock on the kitchen wall.

"And he's okay with doing that?" asked Marley.

"Well it was either that or I tell his mother that he was not being nice to me when I was sick. Which would then result in her yelling at him" said Mikki.

Marley laughed. "Just as long as it is no trouble for your cousin" she replied.

"I can guarantee you it's not" replied Mikki and the apartment door opened and Blaine walked in.

"Hey" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Hi" he replied.

"So is this him?" asked Marley.

"No, this is my across the hall neighbor" replied Mikki, looking at him.

Blaine looked at Mikki and then Marley.

"And this is?" he asked, looking back to Mikki.

"Umm Marley she is my boss Sue's niece and I was meant to accompany her to an art opening tonight at MOMA, but I am sick so Puck is going to be taking her" said Mikki.

"Puck, I thought you said his name was Noah" said Marley.

"Ohh it is, Puck is just a nickname" said Mikki, looking at her.

"Okay well, I was talking with Sam at lunch and he said you're sick so I grabbed you some Chicken Noodle soup from Soup Stop, on the way home from work" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Thank you".

"Sure figured you probably haven't eaten much today, and this soup always makes me feel better when I'm sick" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Umm, yeah just put it on the kitchen table and I will have some later" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and went over to the kitchen table and put the bag with the soup in it down, and then sat at the table himself.

The door opened again, and Puck walked into the apartment.

"Sorry I know I am a little late, but I was talking with Santana" he said, as he walked in.

"That's okay" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "Wow, you look like crap you know that".

"Thank you Puck, just what I wanted to hear" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Right, so this is Marley Rose. My boss's niece. Marley this is my cousin, Noah Puckerman. Can I go back to my bed now" said Mikki, making the introductions.

"Hi" said Marley, looking at him.

"Yeah hi" replied Puck, with a smile.

"It's very sweet of you to do this, and if you don't want to go I understand" said Marley.

Puck looked at her. "Nah it's cool, I might not know as much about art as my cousin does. But I'm sure a little culture won't hurt me".

Marley laughed. "Okay, well just as long as you know you have an out, if you don't want to go".

"It's cool. Shall we?" asked Puck.

"Yes, okay" said Marley.

"Have a good time" said Mikki.

"I'm sure we will, and thank you Mikki you've been really kind. I might see you again at my aunt's work" said Marley.

"Yes, maybe" replied Mikki.

"I'll call you later. Go rest" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and nodded and then Puck and Marley left her apartment.

"Okay, I am going back to bed. I'll see you later. You can let yourself out" said Mikki, looking at Blaine and going to head into her bedroom.

"Hey, don't you want some of this soup" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "Maybe later" she replied and walked into her bedroom.

Blaine sighed to himself and stood up and went over to one of the cupboards where he knew there was bowls.

He took it over to the table and poured in half the soup and put the rest in the fridge and then grabbed a spoon. He walked over to Mikki's room and went inside.

Mikki was curled up under the covers of her bed and he went and placed the bowl of soup on one of her bedside tables.

"You really should eat something" said Blaine.

Mikki turned and looked at him.

"I bought the soup in, so please just try and eat some of it. You really should be eating if you want to get better" said Blaine.

"I don't really feel like it" said Mikki.

"Do I have to feed you, because I will" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "No, you don't have to do that".

"Well at least try and eat some of the soup whilst it is still hot, or you're going to have to leave me no choice but to actually do that" said Blaine.

"Fine" replied Mikki, sitting up and propping herself against some of the pillows in her bed.

"Here" said Blaine, handing her the bowl of soup.

"If I throw up, I'm blaming it on you" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure you won't".

Mikki nodded as she ate the soup.

"Good?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied as she continued to eat.

"So who was that girl that Puck was going out with?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "My boss's niece. She apparently is going to be moving to New York soon and is looking for work. And Sue couldn't take her to the opening of that new exhibition that is on because she has some dance competition on tonight".

"And she asked you to instead?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, only because she apparently doesn't trust the guys at work and because I have an art degree, she thought I would appreciate the ticket".

"But you decided to get sick instead" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Not my fault" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Hmm, I don't know. Sometimes you dress less then appropriate then for what the weather is" said Blaine.

"Okay, so maybe it could be the reason. But it is winter you know and it has been known to be the time for colds" replied Mikki, as she finished off the soup.

"Guess you were hungrier then you thought" said Blaine, when he realized that she had indeed eaten it all.

"Yeah, guess" she replied.

"Okay, well I'll let you get some rest. You know where I will be if you need anything" said Blaine.

"Thank you" said Mikki as Blaine took the now empty bowl.

"Sure, you were there when I had my appendix out. So it's only fair that I return the gesture of caring" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, thanks though. It's nice to have such caring friends".

Blaine nodded. "Right, now get some rest".

"I will" replied Mikki.

Blaine left her room as Mikki settled down in her bed to get some sleep and over her cold. He went over to the sink and rinsed out the bowl and spoon and put them in the dish rack to dry and then went and sat on the sofa in the apartment, and turned on the television, intending to stay just a little longer in case Mikki did in fact need something.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck and Marley were walking around the Contemporary Painting in an Atemporal World; at the Modern Museum of Modern Art.

"I have to say they are quite intriguing paintings" said Puck, tilting his head to the side and looking at it.

Marley looked at him in and laughed. "It's okay if you don't like them, I guess this kind of art isn't to everyone's liking".

"Okay, good. I really don't get it at all. Give me that painting of those dogs playing poker any day" replied Puck.

"Oh well you at least know some artwork, although it's probably not the world's greatest" said Marley.

"It's dog's playing poker, how can that not be great" replied Puck.

Marley laughed. "Did you want to get out of here then, after all I have seen exhibits that are much better than this, and as nice as it was for my aunt to get tickets for me. It's a little on the dull side".

"As long as you don't mind leaving" said Puck.

"I don't" replied Marley.

The two of them started heading out of the museum and Puck looked at his watch.

"It's still early, did you want to go and grab something to eat?" asked Puck.

"Sure, as long as it's a place that serves a really good American burger" said Marley.

"I know just the place" replied Puck, and the two of them headed off to get something to eat.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel headed up the stairs to the apartment after the show had finished and opened the door and walked inside.  
The television was on and Rachel saw that Blaine was on the sofa, and had clearly fallen asleep.

She laughed to herself as she put her bag in the arm chair and took her coat off placing that on the chair also, and went over to the sofa and tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Hmm, huh?" asked Blaine, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Hey" said Rachel.

"Oh uh hey" replied Blaine.

"So you're in my apartment sleeping on the couch, because?" asked Rachel.

Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I bought some soup over for Mikki, because she's sick and all. And I thought I would just sit here for a while in case she was to need something and I guess I must have fallen asleep".

"Yeah, well it was very sweet of you to want to stay with her" said Rachel.

"She would have done the same for any of us" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded and Blaine stood up.

"Guessing she didn't get up though since you clearly fell asleep" said Rachel.

Blaine nodded and Rachel went over to Mikki's bedroom and walked inside, and saw that her roommate was spread out diagonally across the bed.

"I think the cold and flu tablets have knocked her out" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Let's hope they make her feel better then" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Okay, well you know I am just across the hall if you need anything" said Blaine.

"Sure thanks Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow" said Rachel.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" said Blaine and walked over to the apartment door and then left to go to his own apartment.

Rachel then herself headed off to her bedroom in order to also get some sleep.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck and Marley were sitting in The Diner, in the Meat Packing District of New York. Both of them having gotten the Diner's double patty melt.

"Oh my god this is so good" said Marley as she ate the burger.

"Well anything has got to be good that isn't drowned in maple syrup, right" said Puck, with a chuckle.

"Oh you're funny" said Marley.

"I know right" said Puck.

Marley laughed. "What's the next stereotype you think of Canada, that we're all hockey obsessed and say things like 'aboot'".

"Yeah pretty much" replied Puck, with a laugh.

Marley looked at him and shook her head but also couldn't help but laugh as the waitress bought over a slice of cheesecake.

"More food" said Marley.

"Okay not just any food, a New York Cheesecake. Quite possibly the best cheesecake in the whole entire world" said Puck.

"Well I don't know about that" said Marley.

"Oh you will" said Puck grabbing one of the forks on the table and taking a piece of the cheesecake and holding it out to Marley.

"I'm still eating my burger" she said, with a laugh.

"So, just try it" said Puck.

"Okay hang on" said Marley, putting down her burger and taking a sip of her drink, before taking the bite of food that Puck was holding out.

"Well?" asked Puck.

Marley held her hand up to indicate that she was still swallowing. "It's good, I admit" she said, once she had swallowed.

"See what I tell you. You maple syrup obsessed Canadians" said Puck.

Marley laughed. "I've had a lot of fun with you tonight Puck".

"Yeah, I've had a fun time too. Been a long time since I laughed this much I think" replied Puck.

Marley nodded. "I mean I think the most funniest thing is that you're nickname is a piece of hockey equipment" said Marley with a smile.

"Oh funny" replied Puck, with a smile also as Marley just laughed.

"Well you know us Canadians we are obsessed with hockey" said Marley.

Puck laughed. "We should do this again tomorrow night, but I think maybe somewhere a little more fancy".

"Oh he thinks there will be a second time, confident much isn't he" said Marley.

"Well if you don't want to, then fine" said Puck, with a smile.

"No I want to, I've had a really good time tonight" said Marley.

"Okay well tomorrow night, I am taking you out. Somewhere nice" said Puck.

"It's a date" replied Marley with a laugh and the two of them continued to talk the night away.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday mid morning, Rachel, Brittany, Sam, Blaine and Mikki who had gotten over the worst of her cold were sitting in the coffee shop, having a catch up before Rachel headed off for the matinee performance of the show.

Rachel had just filled them in on the outcome of her recent meeting with the producers of Funny Girl and what it meant for her.

"So they're really thinking of finishing it up" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, they only have the theater until September and there is apparently other shows that are looking at using it. So they are thinking that it will finish".

"What about if it was to win a Tony award?" asked Mikki.

"Well that might be incentive for them to keep it going, I don't know" replied Rachel.

"Do you think you will be nominated?" asked Brittany.

"I would love it to be, but it's always a very competitive field to even be honored with a nomination" said Rachel.

"I think that they would be crazy to not nominate you" said Sam.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Thank you" she replied.

"So, if the show was to continue would you continue with it, after all you have given it a year" said Mikki.

"That's a tough one. I love playing the role and it was one of my dreams to play Fanny on stage. But I also want to try other things as well" said Rachel.

"You mean like do some television or film, like Idina, Kristin and Megan Hilty have done" said Blaine.

"Maybe that, or even an album of some of my favourite songs from the stage and maybe if I can get another starring Broadway role, I would consider that. I just don't want to be known forever as Fanny" said Rachel.

"What other roles would you like to play?" asked Brittany.

"Elphaba would definitely be a dream role, but I don't know if I would ever get it considering my height and that" said Rachel.

"Oh that's crazy, you'd make an awesome Elphie. I could totally see you singing Defying Gravity" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Yes I do love that song. But normally it's Glinda who is the short one, not Elphaba".

"Well you could easily change that" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "I could".

Puck came into the coffee shop with Marley and walked over to the others, the two of them holding hands.

"Hey you guys" he said.

"Oh hey man" said Sam, looking at him.

"Marley, hi" said Mikki, when she saw that she was with Puck.

"So you already know Mikki" said Puck.

Marley nodded.

"And that's Blaine, Sam, Brittany and Rachel" said Puck, making the introductions to the others.

"Yeah, we kind of met already the other night at Mikki's apartment. Hi again" said Blaine.

"Yeah, of course hi" replied Marley.

"So how do you two know one another?" asked Brittany, as Rachel just looked at Puck and Marley.

"Through Mikki, she was actually meant to accompany Marley to an art gallery opening the other night, but since she was sick, she asked if I could take her instead" said Puck.

"And I'm guessing that you two had an okay time" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "Yeah, we did. And we went out for dinner again last night, and are also about to go and see the matinee performance of Wicked. Marley has never seen it".

"Did it not play anywhere near you?" asked Blaine.

"Well I'm from Canada actually and no it didn't play anywhere near me. And I only really got interested in seeing it when I found out that the original bad witch was the one who was the voice of Elsa in Frozen" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Oh well that's totally lame and insulting to someone as amazing and talented as Idina" said Rachel.

Marley looked at her. "I don't see how it would be".

"Well as someone who personally knows Idina, I can tell you right now that she is much more than just being the voice of Elsa" said Rachel.

"You know her?" asked Marley.

"Yes, we've met. I went to opening night of If/Then, which she is currently in and she also attended the opening night of my show, Funny Girl. Maybe you've heard of it" said Rachel.

Marley just looked at her as did the others, seeing that Rachel had gotten the claws quite obviously out and Puck just glared daggers at her.

"Well I apologise. I didn't mean to insult you or your friend" said Marley.

"Hmm, whatever. I have to go and get ready for my show now" said Rachel, standing up.

"See you later Rach" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Rachel and left the coffee shop.

"Well she's kind of intense. I don't know what I said that could have offended her that much" said Marley.

"There's history there" said Brittany.

"With?" asked Marley.

"Rachel and I" replied Puck.

Marley looked at him. "We use to date and it kind of ended badly when I cheated on her" said Puck.

"Oh" replied Marley.

"Yes, he thought that were 'on a break'" said Mikki, doing air quotes for those three particular words.

Puck glared at his cousin and Mikki smiled at him.

"So this must be something then, if you saw one another Thursday night, last night and also are doing something today" said Blaine.

"Well we have a good time together and have enough to talk about, so yeah maybe" replied Puck.

Blaine nodded as the other three just looked at them.

"Well as long you're happy, man" said Sam.

"Right, and it's not like Rachel isn't dating either" said Mikki.

"She's dating?" asked Brittany, looking to Mikki.

Mikki nodded. "She tried to tell me it wasn't a date. But on Thursday night she had dinner with an old friend before the show".

"Bet it was that Will guy. Always knew he had a thing for her" said Puck.

"No, some guy called Rory. She's known him since she did Mamma Mia apparently" replied Mikki, looking at her cousin and could see that with him, there was also a slight sign of jealousy.

"Well I'm happy for her. She deserves that much" replied Puck, with a nod.

"So we were thinking of getting lunch here before going to see the show, or somewhere else?" asked Marley.

"Umm, well Kurt really only has cakes and muffins here and I don't think that's good for lunch" said Puck.

"No, it's not" replied Marley, with a laugh.

Puck looked at his watch. "We've got about two hours, so we can go grab something now. Give you a taste of more good ole' American food".

"I'd like that" replied Marley, with a nod.

"Okay" said Puck and looked at the others.

"I'll see you guys later" said Puck.

"Yeah sure man, have fun" said Blaine.

"Yeah, we will" replied Puck.

"Bye, it was nice to meet you all" said Marley.

"You too" replied Brittany.

Puck and Marley left the coffee shop and the others looked at one another.

"You think there could be something there with them?" asked Sam.

"Who knows, maybe. Guess we'll just have to wait and see" replied Mikki, and the four that were left remaining in the coffee shop continued to hang out enjoying their Saturday together.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Please do not kill me - especially if you know where this is going to lead! And also don't __spoil it for anyone else either, who may not know!  
There is always a method to my madness __and even though you might be thinking how are things going to possibly work out at the end, __I can assure that they most certainly will._

_My Rachel rant or anger with Marley not knowing who Idina is, that is due to a lot of my __friends who have young children who are obsessed with "Frozen" and the parents thinking __that they have discovered that the singing voice of 'Elsa' is just so amazing and are thus __therefore the first to know this, and hence me wanting to kill them for it. I don't even __bother to tell these ignorant friends of mine anymore, that Idina is so much more then Elsa __and they should just listen to her other stuff and educate their bratty Frozen obsessed __children (those that are older enough that is, to understand) on this also, because they __would just still be ignorant and think I am crazy for liking musicals as I do.  
But for me __Idina will always be my Elphie and Maureen, long before she is/and was known as Elsa. (If I __directed to them 'Funny Girl - Glee version ft. Idina" they would think I am nuts, because __it's Glee. But we all know it's there loss!)  
And on that note, I cannot wait for Idina's __christmas album! Have Kristin's and also Matt Morrison's, so why not add another Idina one to __the 1600 or so albums I have on my computer!_

_I should also mention that the art exhibit that I have mentioned in this story is in fact a __real one that will be at MOMA (Museum of Modern Art in New York) in February of next year. _  
_I wasn't really sure what the galleries were in New York, except for the obvious few and __when Googling, I decided to actually put in an upcoming show for one._  
_Obviously I won't be able to check it out - but a trip to NYC is on my bucket list, so __hopefully one day I can go to all the places I want to there as well as see all the __Broadway shows that are on when there!_

_Hope to have the next chapter up really soon._  
_So until then._  
_Love KJ (&amp; Sami - who is sitting near my tv at the moment listening (watching the?!) to Little White Lie web __series and having a serious meltdown over "her" song! She really does think he is singing __to her personally!)  
xxx KJ._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews and follow/faves on the last chapter._  
_So this one is going to see a lot of people hating me, and that is because I think some of you may know where it is heading._  
_I should mention over the next two chapters (this one and the next), there are time jumps - and that is because I don't want to be writing a lot of filler stuff, that really has no impact on the overall outcome of the story._  
_  
So this one sees a three month time jump and the next one will as well see a jump in time.  
I do apologize in advance for what you are about to read - but do know and be assured that I have the whole thing planned out to the very end._

_As always please review and fave/follow if you haven't done so already. But please remember to keep the reviews friendly._  
_Love KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 25  
_  
_Three months passed and as the month headed into June, Rachel started to get more and more nervous with every passing day.

However her reasons were completely justified, as in April she received the honor of being nominated for a Tony award nomination for Best Actress in a Musical, for her role as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl.

The Tony Awards were now only a day away, and Rachel had been given the night off from the show so that she would be well rested for the awards taking place the next day at Radio City Hall, where all of Broadways finest past and present would be in attendance, and a night where there was no shows in any of the Broadway theaters, in recognition of the awards being held.

Mikki, Blaine, Sam and Brittany were over at the girls apartment and they were having in honor of Rachel, a Barbra movie night.

Rachel though had decided that she wanted her friends opinion on her dress and was currently in her room getting changed into the gown that she would be wearing for the awards.

"So who actually votes for them?" asked Sam, as the other four sat in the living room eating pizza whilst waiting for Rachel to come back out.

"Industry, so those within the Broadway community vote. Each year they select a panel of judges from maybe past winners and all that and they will go and see all the musicals and plays that are eligible for nomination and then decide whether or not they and anyone in it, should be nominated" replied Blaine.  
"And then a secret ballot is held and votes are put in and then will be revealed tomorrow night on the live telecast" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay awesome" he replied, as Rachel came out of her bedroom.

"Ohhh pretty" said Brittany, when she saw her.

"Really?" asked Rachel, as the other three also looked at her and took in the dress that she was wearing.  
That being a deep purple coloured gown with a small train and a beaded detail below the bust line which was an empire sweetheart cut that perfectly framed and fitted her body in all the best ways.

"You look absolutely stunning" said Blaine.

"Yeah, even if you don't get to win the Tony award, you're still going to be a front runner for the best dressed on the night" said Mikki.

"And you're going to have all the guys in America, lusting after they see you in that tomorrow night" said Sam.

Rachel looked at her friend and laughed. "Thanks Sam" she said, with a smile.

"So how are you doing your hair?" asked Brittany.

I was thinking maybe up in a chignon" said Rachel as she pulled her hair, which was currently down, up. "And that way you can see the cut of my dress in the back" she said, as she turned around to show the others the cut of the dress in the back.

"Yeah, that would look really nice and elegant as well" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she turned around again, and let her hair down.

"So will you do that, or someone else?" asked Brittany.

"What's that?" asked Rachel.

"Hair and makeup" said Brittany.

"No, me and some of the other girls are getting the makeup artists for the show to do it for us. We want to look good" replied Rachel.

"There is never a time when you don't look good Rach" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. I'm just going to go and get out of this quickly. I don't want to be ruining it or anything like that" replied Rachel, and headed back in to her room to change.

And the other four waited for Rachel to return before they continued on with their movie night.  
_  
_#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Marley was sitting on the sofa in Puck's apartment, whilst he was putting Jayden to bed. She was flicking through the channels on the television, when she saw the promo for the Tony Awards tomorrow night.

"Really hope Rachel wins for Funny Girl" said Puck, as he came out into the living area and sat on the couch next to Marley.

"Yeah me too. She's really nice even though she was a little bit snippy at first" said Marley.

"Well for that there was reasons" said Puck.

Marley nodded.

"So you said when you got here that you had some news, do share" said Puck.

"Well I had a call today from Museum of Arts and Design, and they offered me a job as a curator there" said Marley.

"That's fantastic news" replied Puck, kissing her.

"Yeah it is, but the only thing is I'm not an American citizen" said Marley.

Puck looked at her. "But you're able to get a working visa right?".

"Yes, but in order to get one, I have to return to Canada for a month and then apply for it" said Marley.

"But what about the job? Are they going to hold it for you until everything is sorted?" asked Puck.

"When I explained all that to them, they said they were willing to, as they really want me for this position apparently" said Marley.

"Well that's great right" said Puck.

Marley nodded. "Yeah, just returning to Canada for a month whilst I sort all of this, is going to be a pain".

"I won't get to see you for a whole month, or get to do this" said Puck, kissing her.

"No you won't" replied Marley.

Puck looked at her sadly, but then smiled. "Marry me"

"What?" asked Marley, her eyes going wide with shock.

"You can tell them you're engaged, and then you won't have to go back to Canada to apply for citizenship" said Puck.

"Puck, I don't know. Marriage, really" said Marley.

"Sure, why not. I love you" said Puck.

"And I love you as well, it's just marriage is a really huge step and we've only been going out for a few months" said Marley.

"But think about it, it's the perfect solution to your problem and you can start the job straight away and won't have to leave" said Puck.

Marley looked at him. "Okay yeah, let's do it. Let's get married".

"Really?" asked Puck.

"Yes really, I'll marry you" said Marley and kissed him.

Puck didn't reply, instead he just kissed his now fiancée back and then the two of them then continued to discuss the finer points of how the whole new aspect of their relationship was going to now work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday night, the night of the Tony awards. Blaine, Sam and Brittany were once again at Mikki's apartment to watch the live telecast, and Puck and also Marley were on their way, both of them having also been invited by Mikki to come and watch as well and were picking up the chinese food order that had been placed on their way.

"So it was nice of you to ask Marley over" said Blaine, as they sat in the apartment waiting for them to arrive.

"Well if we want to see Puck we have to be willing to accept someone new that he's dating" said Mikki.

"And it's not like Rachel hasn't been going out with anyone, she's been out with a few guys since her and Puck broke up" said Brittany.

"Just still weird in a way" said Sam, as the door opened of the apartment opened Puck walked in with Marley, who was pushing the stroller that Jayden was in.

"Hey guys" said Puck, as he walked over to the kitchen table and placed the chinese food down.

Mikki stood up and went over to the table as Marley pushed the stroller over to where the sofa and chairs were.

"So we sharing this up" said Puck.

"Yeah be the best way" said Mikki and grabbed some plates out of the cupboard, as Puck took the bags of chinese over to the table for all them.

Marley got Jayden out of the stroller and sat down on the sofa and Puck sat down next to her, and Jayden went over to his father.

"So how long until the Tony broadcast starts?" asked Brittany as she grabbed a plate as did the others and they started grabbing some food for themselves.

Mikki bought up the information guide on the television. "Another twenty two minutes, or so it says".

"You know I've never actually watched a Tony awards" said Marley, as she grabbed some of the takeout.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

Marley shook her head.

"Never really felt the desire too, but I guess kind of knowing someone now who does Broadway, it does make me kind of curious as to what happens and all that" she replied.

"Well we're all hoping that Rachel wins tonight" said Sam.

"Of course, I understand that" said Marley.

"Did you just want some of the chicken from this one for Jay?" asked Mikki, as she put some on her own plate.

"Yeah that be great Mik" said Puck.

Mikki nodded and put some of the just chicken bits from the teriyaki into a small bowl for Jayden, and then handed it over to her cousin.

"So umm, actually Marley and I have something to tell you guys" said Puck, looking at his friends.

"Okay" said Brittany.

"I got offered a job at Museum of Arts and Design" said Marley.

"That's great, well done. I love MAD, they have some awesome stuff there" said Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Marley, looking at her with a smile.

"But you're Canadian right" said Blaine.

Marley nodded. "Yeah, so I have to have a working visa, which I don't at the moment" she replied.

"So how are you going to be able to work here then?" asked Sam.

"I asked Marley to marry me" said Puck.

The others looked at their friend in shock.

"Marriage?" asked Mikki.

"What did you say?" asked Brittany, looking to Marley.

"I said yes" she replied.

"Okay, whoa hold up here. You do realize that if the government were to find this out, then you'd be getting in a lot of trouble" said Blaine.

"Why, we love one another" said Puck.

"Yeah okay maybe you do cous, but marriage is huge thing. You know this having already been married" said Mikki.

"Sure, it is. But I think it would happen sooner or later with me and Marley, it's just now so Marley can work in the States, and not have to go back to Canada and potentially loose a job even though they said they would hold it for her" said Puck.

"Well I guess should say congrats, man" said Sam.

"Thank you" said Puck looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah, it's just kind of surprise that's all" said Mikki.

"That it definitely is" said Blaine, and the six of them continued to eat and wait for the Tony telecast to start.

Later that evening, the time had come for the announcement of the award that Rachel was nominated for.

Jim Parsons walked out on stage and went to the podium. "The nominations for Best Leading Actress in a Musical are; Rachel Berry for Funny Girl".

"Okay, shhh this is it" said Mikki as the camera at the awards panned to Rachel in the audience and she gave a little wave to the camera, as Jim continued to read out of the list of other nominees.

"What do you think her chances are like" said Brittany.

"She's up against Audra, so I don't know" said Blaine.

"And the winner is of the Tony award is" said Jim, as he opened up the envelope containing the name. "Rachel Berry; Funny Girl".

The crowd applauded and back at Mikki's apartment, five of the six of them that were there, erupted in a loud cheer when Rachel's name was called.

"Wow she actually did it" said Puck.

"Yep, it's all she ever dreamt of when we were in high school" said Mikki.

Puck looked at his cousin and nodded.

On screen, Rachel walked up to accept her award from Jim Parsons, and he gestured for her to the microphone for her speech of thanks.

"Wow, okay, I honestly didn't think I would win" said Rachel, with a laugh as she looked at the Tony award she was now holding.

"I guess I should start by thanking Sydney and everyone else involved with the show, thank you so much for the chance of a lifetime. I should also thank my dads, I love the both of you so much and you gave me all the opportunities and have supported me and just being there for me through everything, if it wasn't for both of you, I don't think I would be up here today. And also my beautiful friends who are back at my apartment, hopefully watching this, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. You guys have been so wonderful through so many tough times and I don't know what I would do without any of you. I love all of you from the bottom of my heart" said Rachel.

"Aww, that's so sweet" said Brittany back in the apartment.

"Yeah, didn't think we would get a mention" said Sam, with a laugh.

"That's Rach for you though, always selfless" said Puck, with a small smile as he looked at Rachel on the television.

"And there is nothing more magical than that moment the lights go down and the curtain goes up, and the audience goes silent, waiting in anticipation for the show to begin. It's a moment full of hope and of possibilities. So I'd also like to thank the audience tonight for coming and for believing, as I do, that there is nothing more important or special as live theatre. Thank you so much" finished Rachel, and walked off the stage.

"Guess she's going to be celebrating tonight" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Oh I think so" replied Mikki with a laugh also, and they continued to watch the rest of the Tony broadcast.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, in the afternoon before Rachel headed off for the matinee show, Puck went around to the apartment and knocked on the door.

Rachel came to the door dressed in her pajamas and looked at him with a smile, when she saw who it was.

"Hey congratulations miss Tony Award winner" said Puck, handing her a small bunch of flowers.

Rachel took the flowers from him. "Thank you Noah, they're beautiful" she replied, holding the door open so that he could come inside.

"So how does it feel to be a Tony winner?" asked Puck.

"Honestly, it hasn't quite sunk in yet that I have won" said Rachel.

"Well you did, because you were clearly the best and also the world is now yours. You can do whatever you want on stage, and also in film, television and music" said Puck.

"Hmm, I know. I've been on the phone with my agent most of the morning and lining up all these interviews on tv and also in the media. Turns out everyone wants to talk to me now" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"That's because you are most definitely a star, and people are realizing what you're friends have known all along" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah maybe".

"So have you spoke with the others this morning?" asked Puck.

"Yeah seen Mikki and the guys, but not Britts although she did send me a message as did Kurt which was really sweet" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah it was".

"Did you want a juice?" asked Rachel, going over to the fridge.

"Umm, sure yeah" replied Puck and Rachel got out the bottle of orange juice from the fridge and poured two glasses and then took one over to Puck.

"I'm getting married" said Puck as Rachel handed him a glass.

"What?" asked Rachel, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, umm to Marley" said Puck.

"Well I thought maybe her. But Noah you've only been going out for a few months" said Rachel.

"I know and that's what the others said last night, but I do love her and she has just gotten a job here in New York and in order to stay she would have to return to Canada and apply for work visa" said Puck.

"Then why marry her, she can just as easily to that" said Rachel.

"She could but it's not a guarantee that you she would even get one. And getting married does mean she can stay, and I can keep my girlfriend here as well" said Puck.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to say besides, just wow" said Rachel.

"Congratulations would be kind of nice to hear" said Puck.

"Oh right yeah of course congratulations. But Noah, I don't want to see this end badly for you, if the IRS was to find out that you're only marrying Marley so that she can live in the States. You'd be in lots of trouble" said Rachel.

"I know and Blaine has already expressed that concern. But I know what I'm doing here, don't worry" said Puck.

Rachel just looked at him.

"Marley already practically lives with me, because the only other option is with her aunt. Who as you know from Mikki is kind of bossy and crazy" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Well I'm happy for you Noah, really" she said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Rach, that means a lot coming from you" said Puck.

"So guessing the wedding will be soon then" said Rachel.

"Umm, yeah thinking July and probably in Canada, since Marley has a lot of family there and it will be easier for them" said Puck.

Rachel nodded.

"I really hope you will be able to come as well Rach, I want all my friends there" said Puck, taking her hand.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it" she replied.

"Good" said Puck.

Rachel looked up at the clock on the wall. "I really need to be getting ready Noah, I have to be on stage soon, and I am guessing that it will be somewhat madness at the stage door today".

"Of course, everyone is going to want to catch a glimpse of the Tony winner" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah".

"Okay, I'll let you go. Good luck out there this afternoon" said Puck.

"Thank you and congratulations to you and Marley" said Rachel.

"Thanks" replied Puck with a smile and put his glass down on the kitchen bench.

"I'll see you later" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and Puck left the apartment.

Rachel went over and grabbed the empty glass of Puck's and then tipped her juice down the sink. She then quickly wiped away the stray tears that had started and then headed to get ready before the matinee performance of her show.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same day, Mikki was sitting in the coffee shop reading a book whilst she indulged in a little time for herself.

Marley walked into the coffee shop and headed over to the sofa, and sat down on it. "Mikki" she said.

Mikki looked up at her. "Oh hey Marley".

"Yeah, umm hi. I hope you don't mind me coming here and talking to you. It's just Puck told me you would be here" said Marley.

"Yes, he knows me well. Sunday I will come here for a coffee and also it gives me a chance to read and relax" said Mikki.  
That's what he said" said Marley.

Mikki nodded. "So what are you reading?" asked Marley.

"Oh umm, a book called Cinnamon, it's part of a series by VC Andrews" replied Mikki.

"Don't think I've heard of the author" replied Marley.

"Virginia Andrews, Flowers in the Attic" said Mikki.

"Oh I've heard of her" replied Marley.

"Yeah, well VC Andrews are books that are now written under her name, by a ghost writer" said Mikki.

"So someone is benefiting from the use of her name then" said Marley.

"Yes, her family and the estate of VC Andrews" said Mikki.

Marley laughed. "So is that one a good story?" she asked.

"I will let you know when I have finished the series" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I might just look and see if I can find them on my Kindle" said Marley.

"You're quite welcome to borrow any books of mine if you want, although most are this kind being the good old fashioned paper back" said Mikki.

Marley laughed. "Not a fan of the electronic book then?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say that, I do have one. It was a christmas present from Blaine about three years ago now, since he would always see me reading like this, and thought it would be easier to have all my books in one place. But I often find they can be more expensive on there and I get most of my books second hand on eBay" said Mikki.

"Yes, know all about Mikki and her eBay addiction" said Marley, with a laugh.

Mikki nodded. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?".

"Okay, umm well I was actually hoping that you would maybe be one of my bridesmaids when I marry Puck" said Marley.

Mikki looked at her in shock. "Me?".

"Yes, if it wasn't for you getting ill that night then you wouldn't have gotten Puck to accompany me to the art gallery and we probably never would have met" said Marley.

"Okay, so bridesmaid, really?" asked Mikki.

Marley nodded. "It would be you and also my best friend in Canada who I have known since high school".

"Sure, I'd be honored to be one Marley" said Mikki.

"Thank you" said Marley, leaning and giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed. "You're quite welcome. Just as long as the bridesmaids dresses are not hideous".

"Well I think my other bridesmaid you be dead set against them being hideous, she has quite a thing for fashion" said Marley.

"Good" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"So maybe if you're not doing anything next weekend we can go dress shopping, and I can see if my friend is able to come from Canada for the weekend so she can be with us when looking" said Marley.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me know and I'll be there" said Mikki.

"Okay great thanks so much" said Marley.

"Sure, after all you are going to become my family" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yes, I guess so" replied Marley with a laugh.

Kurt came over to where they were sitting. "Did you want a coffee Marley?" he asked.

"No can't stay, I have to meet my Aunt Sue for lunch" replied Marley.

Kurt nodded.

"I'll have a refill though Kurt, that be awesome" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Kurt, grabbing her now empty coffee cup and going back behind the counter to make another one for her.

"So I'll call you sometime during the week or see you even" said Marley.

"Yeah okay, you know where to find me even" said Mikki.

Marley nodded and stood up. "Bye" she said, and went to leave.

"Bye" replied Mikki and Marley left the coffee shop.

Kurt walked over to Mikki with the fresh cup of coffee. "So couldn't help but overhear that. But Puck's getting married to her?".

Mikki looked at him and nodded as she took the coffee from Kurt. "They are indeed getting married".

"Wow. Way to rebound from a year long relationship, get married to someone you know for a few months" said Kurt.

Mikki nodded. "But for all we know this could be the perfect match and they will live happily ever after".

"You really believe that" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Oh please, I gave up on the fairy tales years ago. Those sort of things never happen in real life" replied Mikki, laughing.

"That's for sure" replied Kurt, laughing also.

Mikki smiled. "Yeah".

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your book" said Kurt.

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"And I want to read it when you're done. I love that author, but never seen that one before" said Kurt.

"Sure, I'll pass it on when done" said Mikki.

Kurt nodded and went back behind the counter and Mikki then spent the rest of her day, finishing up the book before leaving the coffee shop to go home. 

* * *

_End Note:_  
_I know, I know you really want to kill me now, right! As Sami would tell you you're all __"hilarious" and then go back to her singing. (She also knows the overall outcome of the __story and for the record "love it")_  
_And if you want to see what Rachel's dress for the Tonys looks like - the picture is on my __tumblr account (link to page is in my profile)._

_Just quickly, I don't know if any of you have read the in-depth spoilers released for the __first 2 eps of season 6, and also the songs that are going to be sung. _  
_So let me just say one thing, I am so glad that this now disaster of a show will soon be __over!_

_Anyway, should hopefully have the next chapter up by mid next week. Half of it is already __written, and has been since start because it involves major plots for the rest of the __story._  
_So keep an eye out for that and I will be back soon!_  
_Love always, KJ and Sami xxx_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: __Thanks once again for all the reviews and that on the last chapter. Loving the ongoing support that you are all giving this story. And the reason this chapter is being posted so quickly after the last one, is that it was already 90% written from when I first started writing it, as I knew this would be one of the major plots for it._

_So this chapter sees a one month time jump, and it is indeed the wedding. I honestly think it would be too painful for me as a writer, and also I think you as a reader if I was to drag it out over to many chapters.  
Therefore this chapter sees the union of Puck and Marley and also another surprise is in store as well, and for that one you will just have to read to find out what it is!_

_Enjoy, and you all know what to do at the end! And if we can possibly get this up to 100 reviews before the next chapter, that would be awesome! Because that will definitely make me write a lot quicker, if I can get my first 100 reviews on here! So if you haven't reviewed in a long time or are one of the followers that never has then please do, that would be awesome and mean the world to me!_  
_Love KJ xxx_

* * *

Chapter 26 –

The weekend had come. The July long weekend for the American holiday of Independance, that would see Puck marrying Marley, in Canada.  
They were all heading to Canada on the Thursday for the Saturday wedding, and since for most of them they were already on holidays it was easy to have the time off. As for Mikki, since her boss's niece was the bride to be, she was also granted leave as well.

Puck got to Mikki's apartment, since Marley had already gone to Canada a few days earlier and he along with Blaine and Sam was going to be catching a cab to the airport with her, and he was just waiting on his cousin to get her bags from her room.

Blaine and Sam walked into the apartment, each of them towing a suitcase behind them.

"There is he the soon to be married once again man" said Sam, with a laugh.

Puck looked at his friend and laughed. "Yeah, can't believe it's here already".

"Well it is, and don't worry, as your two best men we have everything under control" said Blaine.

"So you have the ring then" said Puck, looking at his best friend.

"It is in my suitcase tucked away in one of my shoes" replied Blaine.

"Hope your shoes don't smell then" said Sam, with a laugh and Blaine just looked at him as Puck also laughed.

Rachel came out of her room, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"Are you sure you can't come to the wedding, Rachel" said Puck, looking at her as she went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from it.

Rachel looked at him. "I'm sorry Noah, really. It's just that it's hard to get time off the show and ever since the Tony win, I'm the one people want to see as Fanny and not an understudy. And the weekends are the sold out performances especially this being the long weekend one".

Puck nodded, but went over to her and took the hand of hers that wasn't holding the water bottle.

"But it's my wedding, and I want my friends there" he said.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I will be there, just I will be in here" she said, placing their joined hands over his heart.

"Okay, yeah" replied Puck, with a smile also.

"I hope the wedding is beautiful and I want to see lots of photos when you come back" said Rachel.

"Sure of course. Thank you" said Puck.

Blaine looked at his watch and sighed. "Mikayla, will you hurry up. We will miss the flight to Canada if you take any longer" yelled Blaine.

"Okay, okay, hold on to your panties Anderson" yelled Mikki from inside her bedroom.

"Does that woman not know to pack before the actual day of leaving" said Blaine.

"No, she doesn't. Always was a common thing when we would go on holidays together when younger. There would always be something that Mik had forgotten" said Puck, going over to the others, as Mikki came out of her room.

"I had packed, thank you very much. But I was just double checking and making sure that I hadn't forgotten anything" she replied, as she towed her own suitcase over to the others.

"So you're sure you have everything" said Sam.

"I have everything" replied Mikki.

"Well too bad if you don't because we're not going to be coming back to get it" said Blaine, and Mikki in turn glared at him.

"Okay, well if you're ready let's go" said Puck.

"Ready" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"See you when we get back Rach" said Sam.

"Sure, have a great time guys, and I'm sorry I can't be there Noah" said Rachel, with a small smile.

Puck looked at her and nodded and the four of them left for the airport to catch a plane to Canada for Puck's wedding to Marley, leaving Rachel the only remaining one in New York, for the next few days.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck, Mikki, Blaine, Sam and Brittany, arrived at Winnipeg airport and after waiting for his mom and sister and half brother Jake to get to the airport, along with Mikki's parents and her brother and sister. The group hailed a bunch of cabs and headed to the Winnipeg Fairmont, where they would be staying and also where the wedding and reception was going to be held.

Puck had rung Marley when they were in the cab, and when they arrived at the hotel, she was in the foyer waiting for them, along with another girl.

"Hi" said Marley, going over to Puck when she saw him and kissed him.

"Hey you" replied Puck, with a smile and quickly kissed her back.

"So this is everyone, huh?" asked Marley.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, you already know the gang obviously and met my mom back home and also my sister".

"Yes, hello again" said Marley.

"Lovely to see you again, Marley" said Lydia Puckerman.

Marley nodded.

"And this is my half bro Jake" said Puck, pointing to him as he made the rest of introductions.

"Hi" said Marley, looking at him.

"Yeah, hello" replied Jake.

"Then there is my cousins Kitty and Ryder, who are Mikki's sibs. And then her parents, so my Aunt Midge and Uncle Eric" said Puck.

Marley looked at them all. "It's very nice to meet you all".

"Yes, you too" replied Kitty, looking over the other girl.

"So, I know you all haven't met Unique and she is my best friend and also my other bridesmaid" said Marley, pointing out the girl that she was standing with.

"Hello all, it's a pleasure" said Unique.

"Is that a dude in a dress?" asked Sam, leaning in close to Blaine and whispering.

Blaine looked at him. "Yeah I think so".

"That's just wrong" said Sam.

Blaine nodded. "So I totally put dibs on Mikki for my partner".

Sam looked at him. "Oh come on dude, so not fair".

"I called her first" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Man, I hate you" said Sam, and Blaine just laughed.

They looked back to where the others were still talking with Marley.

"So I have gotten a room for Mikki, since she is one of my bridesmaids" said Marley.

"Oh, but Mikki and I were going to be roomies for the weekend" said Brittany, sadly.

"I'll share with you, I wasn't going to be sharing with anyone" said Kitty, looking at her.

"Okay, yeah we can have a girly movie night" said Brittany.

Kitty laughed. "Sure, sounds fun".

"So we will get our keys and then get refreshed and see you a little later on then" said Midge Kapowski.

"Sure, there is a nice restaurant here that we could all maybe have dinner at if you wanted" said Marley.

"That sounds great, and we can all get to know one another a little better" said Puck.

"Yes" replied Marley, with a smile to him.

The others then signed into the hotel, got the keys to their rooms and then preceded to head up to them, before the wedding weekend truly began.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday afternoon, Rachel went to the coffee shop since there was no one for her to hang out with since all the others were currently in Canada for the wedding.

She saw Kurt at the counter, wiping down the bench and approached.

"Hey Kurt, could I have my usual please?" she asked.

"Sure I'll bring it over for you" he replied.

Rachel nodded and went over to the sofa where she and the others usually sat and saw that Cynthia was sitting there, reading a book.

"Hi Cynthia" said Rachel sitting on the sofa also.

"Oh hey Rach" replied Cynthia, marking the page she was up to with a marker and then closing it up.

"Getting in some you time?" asked Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "I am, I love my kinder kids and all that. But it's nice to have some time to me as well".

"Yeah, I bet it is" replied Rachel.

"So, you didn't go to Puck's wedding" said Cynthia.

Rachel shook her head. "I just couldn't see him get married to someone else" she replied as Kurt came over with her coffee.

"Well I think Puck is an idiot" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and Cynthia laughed.

"And you're going to tell him that?" asked Rachel.

"No, never. I'm scared of guys like him, they use to give me swirlies in high school" said Kurt.

"Noah, isn't like that. And he never was in high school either. He was the one who use to tell the jocks and that, that it wasn't cool to that stuff. He has always stood up for the underdogs" said Rachel.

Cynthia looked at her and then to Kurt.

"So he doesn't know that you're still in love with him" said Cynthia.

Rachel looked at her. "I'm not in love with him, still".

"Yeah you are, and clearly you're in denial about it" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at the two of them. "Well he's marrying someone else, it's not like I even have a chance now".

"Oh that's nonsense. You always have a chance, and until he has said I do, to that Marley girl, then you have all the time in the world to tell him how you feel" said Cynthia.

"Do you really think I should though, tell him?" asked Rachel.

"Do you want to see him married to someone else?" asked Kurt.

"Of course not, and even after he cheated on me with the bar girl, I can't help but feel as if there is just this part of me missing" said Rachel.

"Then you have to tell him that" said Cynthia.

Rachel laughed. "Kind of a little hard though, it's not like the wedding is happening anywhere nearby. It's in Winnipeg in Canada".

"So you can fly there, it doesn't take long and won't cost that much" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him. "Wait, you seriously think I should tell him that I still love him".

"Of course we do. And besides you have to realise that Marley is only using him in order to get permanent residency here, so that she is able to work" said Kurt.

"I don't think she is using him, I think on some level she does love him" said Rachel.

"Oh sure, loves him because he's a US citizen" said Cynthia.

Rachel looked at her. "Even if that's true, I know what it is like to be devastated on your wedding day, and I can't do that to another person. It wouldn't be right".

"Well if you think you can face seeing Puck with someone else for the rest of your life and his, then don't say anything" said Kurt.

"I can't though. I can't bear to see him with Marley, not when I still love him" said Rachel.

"Then you have to go and tell him that" said Cynthia.

"I do, don't I" replied Rachel.

"Yes, and it will make us both happy as well. Me especially, I don't like her at all. She always talks to me as if I am beneath her because I serve her coffee" said Kurt.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Kurt nodded.

"And no one gets away with treating our Kurty like that" said Cynthia.

Kurt laughed as did Rachel.

"Okay" said Rachel, standing up.

"Ohh you are going for real?" asked Cynthia.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's a bit late now to go, so I will do the show tonight, but first thing tomorrow morning I am getting on a plane to Canada, and I'm gonna stop that wedding".

"You go girl" said Kurt.

Rachel laughed. "Wish me luck" she said.

"Good luck" said Cynthia, with a huge smile and Rachel left the coffee shop to go and book a flight to Canada, so that she could stop the union of marriage between Marley and Puck.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same night in Canada, after the walk through rehearsal, a small serving of appetizers and alcohol was being held and all the family and friends of Puck and Marley were able to mingle before the wedding that was being held the next day.

Puck's mother was talking with Marley's parents and also her aunt Sue; and the rest of the members of the family who were involved with the wedding and also there before tomorrow, were all talking and drinking, whilst getting to know one another.

Kitty walked over to the table where there were some appetizers and grabbed a plate and put some on there for herself.

"You're being greedy" said a girl, going over to her.

Kitty looked at her. "Why am I being greedy?".

"Because you're taking all the good ones" she replied.

"They're the ones I like though" replied Kitty.

"So, still greedy" said the girl, as Marley came over to where they were.

"Becky, are you being rude to people again?" she asked.

Becky turned and looked at her.

"No, she taking all the good ones" she replied.

"She's allowed to take whatever she wants, Becky" said Marley.

"No, she's not. I'm going to go tell mom" said Becky, and walked off.

Kitty just looked at her and then back to Marley. "She's not seriously going to tell her mom on me is she?".

Marley laughed. "No, that's just Becky. She's my little sister and well as you can probably tell she has Downs Syndrome, and sometimes just doesn't understand".

"Umm yeah I noticed that, but I didn't want to mention anything" said Kitty.

Marley nodded. "So you're Puck's cousin, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. Guess that means we're soon going to be cousin in laws" said Kitty.

"I guess so" replied Marley, as Jake came over to table along with Ryder, and the two of them started just grabbing the appetizers and placing them in their mouths.

"Oh wow, you guys are pigs" said Kitty, looking at her brother and cousin.

"No, we're not" replied Jake, with a mouth full of food.

"Yes, you are" replied Kitty, also placing some food in her mouth and mimicking him.

"Hello, you just did the same thing he did" said Ryder, looking at his older sister, currently without food in his mouth.

Marley laughed. "You guys all seem to get on really well, with one another".

"Yeah, well we've pretty much grown up together. Much like Mikki and Puck have, so yeah" replied Jake, looking at her.

"But you're Puck's half brother, he didn't meet you until you were like ten or something he told me" said Marley.

"That's true, and techinically these guys aren't my cousins. But they're some of the coolest people I know so I think of them as cousins" said Jake.

Marley nodded. "That's nice".

"Yes, well I have a pig for a cousin and a pig for a brother" said Kitty, with a smile to both of them.

"Oink oink, you sour puss" replied Ryder and Kitty just glared at him.

"Well it was lovely to talk with you, but I can see my mom having an arguement with my little sister, so I better go and make sure everything is okay" said Marley.

"Sure it was nice to talk with you too" said Kitty.

Marley nodded and walked off to where her mom and Becky were talking.

"She seems okay, I guess" said Jake.

"Yeah, still Puck marrying a girl he hardly knows. I don't know man" said Ryder.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks this whole thing is just crazy" said Kitty.

"Are you kidding me, of course not. I honestly thought, if Puck was going to get married again it would be to Rachel. We all saw the chemistry that they had together" said Jake.

"Yeah, well he was also an idiot and slept with another woman after what he thought them breaking up, and I'm sorry but that is just unforgivable" said Kitty.

"I guess, but still doesn't mean I have to like my future sister in law" said Jake.

"Just have to tolerate her" said Ryder.

Jake looked at him and nodded, and the three of them continued to talk with one another as the pre wedding dinner continued.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was standing near one of the food tables, drinking what was probably her fifth or so drink that night, and looking over to where Puck and Marley were talking with Jake and Ryder.

"You might want to ease up on the alcohol there Mikki" said Blaine, coming over to her as she grabbed another glass of wine as the waiter walked past.

"Why" she replied, looking at him.

"Well I don't think your cousin will be impressed with you if you're drunk at his wedding tomorrow for starters" said Blaine.

"Yeah well I'm celebrating" said Mikki.

"Celebrating what exactly? Because to me it kind of looks like you're just drinking" said Blaine.

"I am celebrating Noah getting married to a girl he hardly knows and also that I will never ever find someone, so this other peoples weddings is the closet I will ever get to one, and because of that I decide to therefore drink" said Mikki.

"Okay you've had enough" said Blaine, taking the glass from her and placing it on a table behind them.

"Hey, that's mine" said Mikki, going to grab it again.

However Blaine grabbed her hands before she could.

"You're an amazing woman Mikki and any guy would be lucky to have you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and scoffed.

"Yeah right, if that is so. Then why am I still single?" she asked.

"Because maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet" replied Blaine.

"I have come to the conclusion there are no such people in existence" said Mikki.

"You don't believe that there is that one person out there for everyone, that one person who is the one for them" said Blaine.

"No, because how many times do people get divorced and remarry; or become a widow or widower and then also remarry, and say they found true love twice or however many times. If true love was indeed real, it would be with only one person and one person forever no matter what happens" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and smiled. "I think underneath all that hostility about romance that you have, you are truly a romantic and do believe in it".

"Yeah, well whatever the case. I have given up looking for it. If my prince charming or whatever wants to find me, he has to do all the work" said Mikki.

"Well I'm sure he won't give up looking for you" said Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to bed. This rehearsal is really depressing me" said Mikki.

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding then" said Blaine.

"You will" replied Mikki, with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night" said Blaine.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki and left the rehearsal dinner to go back to her hotel room, leaving Blaine and all the other guests behind.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later, Brittany was talking with Kitty when her phone started to ring.

"Excuse me" said Brittany, getting it out of her bag.

"Sure" replied Kitty, and Brittany looked at her phone to see that it was Cynthia calling.

"Hey Cynds" she said, when she answered the phone.

"Hi Britty" replied Cynthia on the other end.

"So everything okay there, is Lord Tubbington missing me?" asked Brittany.

"All that cat does is sleep and eat Britts, I'm sure he hardly even realises that you're not around" said Cynthia.

"Oh don't say that" replied Brittany.

Cynthia laughed. "Okay, well I was ringing to tell you that I have spoken with Rachel".

"Ohh, is she okay. I didn't get a chance to talk with her before I left for the wedding" said Brittany.

"Yeah she's fine. She is actually going to head to Canada for the wedding" replied Cynthia.

"What?" asked Brittany, slightly louder than she should have.

"Uh huh, she came into the coffee shop, looking pretty sad. So Kurt and I we spoke with her, and well if wasn't already completely obvious to all of you, Rachel is still in love with Puck. So we told her that she has to tell him that, and she is hopefully going to be able to fly in to Canada tomorrow morning before the wedding" said Cynthia.

"Cyndy, why? Why would you do that?" asked Brittany.

"Why do what?" asked Cynthia in reply.

"Get her hopes up" said Brittany.

"Because she's still in love with Puck, and he deserves to know that" said Cynthia.

"No, not on the day of his wedding" replied Brittany.

"Did I screw up?" asked Cynthia.

"Kind of. But I will handle it, okay. I got to go and talk with the others. I'll call you later" said Brittany.

"Sure, Britts and I'm sorry" said Cynthia.

"I know. Bye" replied Brittany.

"Yeah bye" said Cynthia, and Brittany ended the phone call.

Brittany put her phone back into her bag and rubbed at her temples.

"Everything okay?" asked Kitty, looking at her.

"Uh huh, I got to go and find the others. We'll talk more later" said Brittany.

"Okay, see you" said Kitty.

Brittany nodded and looked around the dining room where they all were and saw Sam, talking with Ryder.

She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk, now".

Sam looked at her. "Now?" he asked.

"Yes, we have a problem" replied Brittany.

"Okay" said Sam, and looked at Ryder. "Catch you later, man".

"Yeah sure" replied Ryder and walked over to talk with Jake again.

"What's the problem?" asked Sam, looking to Brittany.

Brittany sighed. "My twin sister, as smart as she is; was talking with Rach earlier today and convinced her to come to the wedding and tell Puck that she is still in love with him".

"Whoa, really?" asked Sam.

Brittany nodded.

"But that's a good thing right" said Sam.

"You know I am totally behind the idea of Rachel and Puck. But he's getting married to someone else, and we have to face it that maybe that will never happen" said Brittany.

"Hmm, I guess" replied Sam.

"And maybe Puck doesn't love Marley, the way that he loved Rachel. But he's happy and that's what counts right" said Brittany.

"True" replied Sam.

"Okay, so you agree that tomorrow when and if she does manage to get here, that we have to stop Rachel from telling Puck how she feels" said Brittany.

"Agree" replied Sam.

"Good. Now just have to find Mikki and Blaine and fill them on what is happening" said Brittany, looking around the dining hall.

"I haven't seen either of them for a while" replied Sam.

"Well we can always talk to them tomorrow" said Brittany.

Sam nodded.

"Now come on, I think I need a really strong drink" said Brittany.

Sam laughed and the two of them headed off to get something to drink, to calm their fears of what could possibly transpire tomorrow.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki was lying awake in the bed of her hotel room, finding it hard to believe what she and the other person had actually done the night before.

She couldn't help but smile though as they lay next to her asleep, looking rather peaceful as they dreamt.

The door to her hotel room opened and Mikki quickly threw the covers over her bed guests head.

"I'm getting married today" said Puck.

"Yeah, I know cous, it's super exciting" said Mikki.

"I know" replied Puck.

Mikki looked at him and laughed, secretly wishing him gone so he didn't realise that there was someone else in her bed, as she felt them move slightly next to her.

Puck closed the door and left, and Blaine took the cover off his head and looked at Mikki.

"He didn't know I was here right" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head.

"I don't think so, he's too wrapped up in getting married to even think anything else" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "So about last night, and what we did".

"Yeah" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine.

"But what we did, we can't do again. It says here in Canada" said Mikki.

"Agreed" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Never mention it again" said Mikki.

"Nope" replied Blaine.

"Good" said Mikki

"Good" replied Blaine.

They were both silent for a few moments, neither of them sure what to now say to one another after everything that happened the night before.

"So I might go back to my room, get ready" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"Could you close your eyes though, I'm kind of naked here" said Blaine.

"Sure" replied Mikki, closing her eyes tightly, in a temptation not to look.

Blaine got out of the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes from the previous night, forgoing the socks and just slipping his feet into his shoes and also not bothering with the jacket either.

"So I'll see you later on at the wedding" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, not opening her eyes.

Blaine laughed. "Mik I'm dressed you can open your eyes".

Mikki opened her eyes and looked at him. "See you at the wedding" she replied.

"Yeah, bye" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Mikki and Blaine left her hotel room.

Mikki sighed to herself, lying in the bed a little longer before she also got ready for the wedding.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine got back to the hotel room he was sharing with Sam, and quietly snuck in. He heard the shower running and he breathed a sigh of relief and went over to his side of the room and his bag. He quickly changed out of the clothes from yesterday and put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

The bathroom door opened and Sam came out, dressed in his boxers.

"Hey dude, where you been? You weren't here when I got up?" said Sam, looking at his friend.

"Ummm, got up early and went to the gym and then grabbed a coffee" said Blaine.

"Wow, you had a late night, because you weren't here when I got back last night, and also an early morning. Dude, you're meant to be on vacation" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, Mikki and I went down the bar last night and had a few more drinks there and when I came back to the room, you were snoring like a truck. And when there is a free gymnasium, got to take advantage of that" replied Blaine.

"True, and I do not snore" said Sam, with a nod.

Blaine looked at his friend and laughed. "You so do snore, I even hear you through the walls of the apartment some nights".

"Lies, all lies" said Sam, with a laugh.

"So I might have a shower, if you finished in the bathroom" said Blaine.

"Yeah go for it man, all done" said Sam.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, and headed to the bathroom leaving Sam to get ready, and also whisper a thankful pray of relief that Sam had not realised that he had not come back to the hotel room last night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel got to the hotel, where Puck and Marley were going to be married in the late morning of that day of it. Towing her small suitcase behind her, she went over to the reception and looked at the clerk sitting at the desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would be able to tell me where the wedding of Puckerman and Rose is being held?" she asked.

The clerk looked at her and smiled. "Sure, it's down the hall, and if you take a left and then another left, the room where it is being held will be on your right" she replied.

"Thank you" said Rachel.

"Certainly, have a nice day" replied the clerk.

Rachel nodded and headed down the hall in the direction that the clerk had told her.

She got to where the wedding was being held, and saw Sam, who was already dressed in the suit that he would be wearing, talking to Brittany who was wearing a simple short blue dress, that complemented her figure in every way.

"Hey guys" said Rachel, as she approached.

"Rach, hey. Oh you're here" said Brittany, going over to her.

"Yeah, you don't seem too surprised to see me" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Cynds rang me last night, and said that you spoke" said Brittany.

"Oh" replied Rachel.

"Look Rach, we also really don't want Puck to marry Marley either. But you can't say something today, it's the wedding" said Sam.

"So what I'm just meant to forget about my feelings for Noah, and let him marry someone else and be happy" said Rachel.

"Yes, as much as it pains all of us to see you unhappy. You can't ruin this day for Noah" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at her two friends.

"So you're all agree with this then, both of you and also Blaine and Mikki" said Rachel.

"Well we haven't actually told them that you're here, I only told Sam. Because last night when Cynds rang me, I couldn't find them. But I am sure that they will also agree Rach. You can't tell Puck that you're still in love with him, not on his wedding day" said Brittany.

"Okay I won't tell him" said Rachel.

Brittany nodded.

"He'll be glad you're here though" said Sam.

"Yeah, where is he now?" asked Rachel.

"Getting ready in one of the rooms down the hall" replied Brittany.

"Which one?" asked Rachel.

"I'll take you to him" said Sam.

Brittany looked at him then to Rachel.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Noah that I still love him" said Rachel.

Brittany looked at her and nodded. "I'll save you a seat next to me at the wedding".

"That be good" said Rachel.

"It's this way, Rach" said Sam, going to walk.

"See you later Sam" said Brittany.

Sam looked at her and nodded and he and Rachel started to the room where Puck was getting ready.

"Do you honestly agree with everything that Britts said back there?" asked Rachel, looking at her friend.

"Yes and no. I do think it's crummy to tell Puck on his wedding day that you're still in love with him. But I also don't agree with him marrying Marley, either" he replied.

"Well at least I'm not alone in thinking that last one" said Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure none of us are thinking Puck is making the right choice here, but it is his life and we can't tell him what to do" said Sam, as they got to the room, where Puck was.

Sam opened the door and walked in. "Hey man, someone here wants to see you".

"If it's Marley, tell her I can't see her yet" said Puck.

"No it's me Noah" said Rachel, stepping inside the room.

"Rach" said Puck, in shock seeing her there, and Blaine who was also in the room, widened his eyes in surprise.

"Hi" she replied.

"Yeah hi. What are you doing here?" asked Puck.

"I just realized that I couldn't not see one of my best friends get married. So I told Sydney that he would have to put Annalise on for the next couple of shows and that I would be back next week" she replied.

"I'm so glad you're here" said Puck, going over to her and hugging her.

"Me too" replied Rachel, willingly returning the hug.

"Umm, we have best man stuff to discuss, right Blaine" said Sam, looking at him.

"Yes, yes we do" said Blaine, standing from the sofa he was sitting on and looked at Sam, knowing that he was applying to give Rachel and Puck some time alone.

"Glad you came Rach" said Blaine, with a smile to his friend.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"We'll see you out there man, when you're ready to say I do" said Sam.

"Sure guys, thanks" replied Puck.

Sam and Blaine left the room, leaving Rachel and Puck alone.

"So are you nervous?" asked Rachel.

"No, not really" replied Puck.

"Come on Noah, this is me remember" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Okay yeah, I'm as nervous as hell" said Puck.

"You're not getting cold feet are you? And thinking of calling the wedding off maybe?" asked Rachel, with just a little bit of hope that is what he would reply.

Puck shook his head. "No, I want to marry Marley. Really I do. It's just going through all this and so soon, it hasn't really sunk in yet, that soon I will be married".

"Again" said Rachel.

"Yes again" replied Puck, with a smile to her.

Rachel just looked at him with a smile on her own face, trying in that moment to be happy for her ex and the guy that she was definitely still in love with.

"So umm, I should be getting out there and finding Britts. She said she would save me a seat next to her" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Sure, and thank you Rach for coming. You don't know how much it means to me that you're here".

"Sure, I'll see you at the reception later" replied Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Puck, and quickly gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" said Rachel and went to leave the room.

"Yeah bye Rach" replied Puck.

Rachel opened the door and went to leave, but then turned back around. "Oh and Noah, you look very handsome as well" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Rach" said Puck.

Rachel gave him another smile and then left the room, and Puck was then left to wait until it was time for the wedding, to somewhat contemplate his thoughts.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The time had come for Puck to marry Marley he was standing at the altar, looking at all his friends and family who had come for the wedding and also Marley's.

His gaze landed upon Rachel, who had changed out of the clothes she wore on the plane, into a simple navy and white stripe dress, and was sitting next to Brittany in the seats and he smiled at her. Rachel returning her own small smile to him as well.

The music started for the bridal procession and everyone stood up. Sam came down the aisle accompanying Marley's best friend Unique, followed by Blaine and Mikki.

"You know I was thinking we can do it again tonight right, we're still in Canada" said Blaine in a quiet voice as they walked down the aisle.

"Totally, Rach can stay with Britts and Kitty" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded and they got up to the end of the altar and parted each of them going to the side they were on.

Marley then came down the aisle with her father and mother on either side of her and they walked her to Puck, who kept a firm smile on his face.

"Please be seated" said the celebrant.

Everyone except for the bridal party took their seats.

"Friends and family, your presence is welcome on this glorious day as we come together to celebrate the Wedding of Marley and Noah" said the celebrant.

Puck looked at Marley and smiled. "You look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Before we start I ask is there anyone here that thinks for any reason that this marriage should not go ahead today to please speak now" said the celebrant.

Mikki looked over at Rachel as did Sam and Blaine and Brittany glanced to her friend sitting next to her, but Rachel remained silent.

"Very well, let's proceed" said the celebrant.

"Since time immemorial, people have performed ceremonies to mark a transition, a change of status. Today we gather for that happiest of ceremonies – the change of status from single individuals to a married couple. Marley, Noah do you each take one another to be each other's loyal and loving spouse, to have and to hold, in good time and bad, and in sickness and in health" said the celebrant.

"I do" replied Puck.

"I do" replied Marley.

"Okay, if you'd each like to repeat after me. Marley" he said, looking at her.

Marley nodded.

"I Marley, take thee Noah" said the celebrant.

"I Marley, take thee Noah" she repeated.

"And Noah; I Noah, take thee Marley" said the celebrant, looking at him.

"I Noah, take thee Rachel" replied Puck.

Marley looked at him in horror as a collective gasp of shock could be heard throughout the wedding.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to end on a cliffhanger...but it needed to end there for the impact! And if you saw the actual FRIENDS show, you know why. But I guess the big question now is, do Marley and Puck get married or not?! _  
_And what of Mikki and Blaine - will their relationship stay purely in Cananda; or become something more?! (If you know the original concept for these story lines...you may have your answers! But also know that I am evil, and don't neccessrily follow exactly what happened!)_  
_  
And even though Brittany and Sam convinced her not to tell Puck, it's not like they were agreeing with the whole marriage. They were simply looking out for one of their friends, who might not get the outcome that she wants, if she was to tell her feelings. But in no way, are they 100% supportive of Puck and Marley marrying. And as you saw neither were Puck's brother and cousins either. _

_As for adding in Becky to the story, I did that only because I think the way they started to write her on the show just became so obnoxius and rude, and I know quite a few people with Downs Syndrome (one whom is my cousin) and not one of them have ever acted in that manner. Sure, they can get quite irate and all that like I have Becky do in the story, but the vulgarness and rudeness that the writers made Becky display in the show, is not something I have ever encountered.  
In fact, I know them both to be some of the most friendliest people I know and that is why I wanted to add the character of Becky into the story. _

_Also did anyone catch the StarKid reference that I snunk in there?! I just couldn't resist it! (She's the "Minnie" to his "Mickey", and they're in "Winnipeg"!)_  
_100 points to Gryfindorr for all those that get it! ;)_

_And if you're curious as to what I pictured Marley's wedding dress as, as well as the bridesmaid dresses, Brittany's dress, Rachel's dress - the pictures are on my tumblr page (link for this in my profile!)_

_Next chapter up soon, hopefully with some answers!_  
_Until next time,_  
_love to you all, KJ xoxoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N:_  
_Thank you, thank you for the reviews for last chapter! Hoping with the posting of this one, it will see me get over that 100 reviews! 3 more to go people, you can do this for me!_  
_Would have posted sooner, but had to fine tune the chapter and also write a little more for it, the majority of it was written from the start about 70% of it, and I knew what needed to happen in other parts (if there is one thing I can remember even after a long period of time, is story lines that I thought up 10 years ago even!), and just hadn't actually got down to bashing them out on the keys yet._  
_But here it is now, in all it's revealing glory!_

_So I guess the question on everyone's mind is what happens now. Puck has said Rachel, so what does that mean?_  
_Well never fear because the answer is here! :)_

_You know what to do at the end of the chapter, and please, please, please get me over the 100 review mark! It will make me and also Sami very, very happy!_  
_Love, KJ. xxx_

* * *

Chapter 27 –

Puck laughed slightly as Marley looked at her soon to be husband in horror, and the rest of the wedding guests remained silent and shocked.

"He said my name right, you heard that" said Rachel, to Brittany next to her.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah" she replied.

"Should I do something?" she asked, as Puck cleared his throat.

"Marley, I take thee Marley" said Puck.

"I can't do this" said Marley, turning and then ran down the aisle.

"Marley, wait" said Puck running after her.

Everyone in the wedding venue, just looked stunned, not knowing what to make of what had just happened.

"I'm going to go and see if she's okay" said Unique, running after Marley and Puck.

"Okay do whatever you want" said Sam, as he went over to Blaine and Mikki; as Rachel and Brittany came over to them also.

"Okay what the hell just happened" said Rachel.

"I don't think any of us really know" said Sam.

"He said Rachel's name" said Brittany.

"Yeah we heard, everyone heard" said Mikki, as Sue came over to them and looked at the five of them.

"Which one is Rachel here?" she asked.

"Umm, that would be me" replied Rachel, putting her hand up slightly.

"Oh, so you're the one who has made my niece humiliated" said Sue.

"Oh come on Sue, it's not Rachel's fault that this happened" said Mikki.

"I very much beg to differ with you on that" said Sue.

"Shouldn't you be going and seeing if your niece is okay, instead of bagging out our friend" said Blaine.

"You're right, I should. But this is not the end of this, you will all pay for the humiliation that my family has just suffered" said Sue, and turned and walked away.

"Umm, what does she mean by that?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry about it, Sue is all mouth and hardly ever does what she says she will" replied Mikki.

"So should one of us say something, because I am guessing these people want to know what is happening" said Blaine.

"Right, yes" replied Mikki, and walked down the aisle a little bit.

"Hi everyone, I'm not exactly sure what is going on here, or if there is even going to be a wedding. So maybe just for the time being if everyone can make their way to the reception area, then that would be great and we will give you an update soon" said Mikki.

People who were there nodded and started to stand up and Puck's family and Mikki's family came over to the where the others were.

"So did you want us to go and tell them in the dining area what is happening" said Eric.

Mikki looked at him. "Yeah, that be great dad thanks".

"Yeah, and we'll go see if we can find Puck and find out what is going on" said Sam.

"Okay" replied Lydia, and they all left to either head to the dining room area or to try and find Puck and find out just what the hell was going on.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck ran after Marley, down the hall and stopped as she got to the elevators to go back up to her room.

"Marley, talk to me" said Puck.

Marley turned to him as he got near her and gave a swift blow to his stomach.

"You humiliated me" she replied, and Puck could see that she had started to cry.

"I'm sorry, really. I don't know why I said Rachel" said Puck.

"Maybe because you're still in love with her" said Marley.

"No, no I'm not in love with Rachel. She's a friend and that's it. It's you I love, you" replied Puck, tapping her on the nose as Unique came over to them.

"Marley honey, oh come here" she said, giving her a hug.

"You" said Unique, glaring at Puck.

"Hey look here dude, this is a private conversation. So why don't you just take your freakish self away from here" said Puck.

"Don't talk to my friend like that" said Marley.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I offended your girlfriend, who really is a dude" said Puck.

"Why are you trying to ruin this day for me" sobbed Marley.

"Oh honey, come on we'll take you upstairs and fix up your makeup, and then you can make a little appearance at the reception okay, after all your mum and dad have already paid for it all" said Unique.

Marley looked at her and nodded. "'kay" she sobbed.

Unique led Marley over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

"Umm do I get a say in this at all" said Puck, as the others came over to him.

"No you do not" replied Unique turning to him and also glared at the others, as Marley just cried more.

"Everyone is heading to the reception area, but if you guys are still wanting to go through with this, you can" said Mikki.

"No, I don't want to go through with it" said Marley.

"I didn't mean to say Rachel, I had just seen her a little before the wedding, and I don't know I guess I was thinking something else and it just came out" said Puck.

"Well maybe you should just marry her then" said Unique, as the elevator doors opened and she ushered Marley inside who was still sobbing.

"Come on, Marley lets just go to the reception" said Puck.

Marley shook her head and the elevator doors closed.

"So looks like I'm not getting married today then" said Puck.

"You okay man?" asked Sam.

"No, I just humiliated Marley, I feel like complete crap" said Puck.

"Noah, why did you say my name?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Honestly I don't know why I did that, as I said to Marley I had just seen you a bit before and I guess I had always pictured that it would be us getting married".

Rachel nodded. "Me too, I had pictured that" she replied.

The others just looked between the two of them, not really knowing what to interject in to those comments.

"Well did you want to come at least have something to eat, there's still going to be plenty of food" said Brittany.

"Not really all that hungry" replied Puck.

"There's alcohol then, to drown your sorrows" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, yeah I think I just want to grab some fresh air though" said Puck.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Blaine.

Puck shook his head. "Nah, just want to be alone for a bit" he replied.

"Okay well, you know where we will be" said Mikki, giving her cousin a quick hug.

"Sure, I'll see you all in a bit" replied Puck and walked away from them.

"Well I don't know about all of you, but I really could do with a drink" said Rachel.

"Yeah same" said Mikki and the five of them headed towards the reception.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later, Puck had composed himself a little and headed into the reception and walked over to his friends who were talking with his mom and Jake, as well as Mikki's parents and Kitty and Ryder.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" asked Lydia Puckerman, hugging her son.

"Yeah, it's fine mom. Marley is just fixing her makeup, she'll be down soon" replied Puck.

"Dude, I can't believe you said another girl's name at your wedding" said Jake.

"It was a mistake" said Puck, looking at his younger brother.

"A really stupid mistake, and I thought Ryder was the dumb arse in this family" said Kitty.

"Hey" said Ryder, shoving his older sister.

"That is quite enough you two" said Midge, looking at her two younger children.

"Okay look, it happened I said Rachel, but it doesn't mean that I love her" said Puck, gesturing to her.

Rachel just looked at him sadly, Puck not noticing. But Mikki did and she slipped an arm around her best friends waist and gave her a small smile.

"Well if it's meant to be it will be and maybe when you're both ready again, you will try to get married" said Midge, kissing her nephew on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Aunt Midge" he replied.

Midge nodded.

"The wait stuff wanted to know Noah if it's okay for them to start serving the meals" said Eric.

"Yeah, fine. We all got to eat and the food can't go to waste" said Puck.

Eric nodded. "I'll go tell them" he said and headed off to a find a wait staff person.

"Come on dude, let's go get you a drink" said Sam.

"Yeah, I think I need one" replied Puck with a nod and they all headed off to at least try and enjoy the what was not now a wedding reception celebration.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was sitting at one of the tables that had been set up in the dining room, picking at a salad and looking over at to her friends, who regardless of what happened that day were dancing to the music the DJ that had been hired, was playing.

Kitty was dancing with Sam, Brittany was dancing with Ryder and Mikki dancing with Blaine.

Noah had recently left to go to talk with Marley, who had sent him a message via phone, asking if they could talk.

Jake came over to Rachel and sat in one of the chairs at the table. "So there's no possible way I can interest you in a dance, is there?".

Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"So is my idiot brother up there talking with her still?" asked Jake.

Rachel nodded.

"Are you going to actually speak or just give me silent replies?" asked Jake with a laugh, and Rachel shrugged her shoulders, but also couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"See there is the Rachel we all know and love" said Jake, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, looking at Jake.

"So you don't want to dance then?" asked Jake.

"No thank you" replied Rachel.

"Okay, well I'm not good at that talking stuff, but if you want to talk to me then by all means I'm here" said Jake.

Rachel nodded. "You're very kind".

"Well, between you and me. I think my brother is a complete dumbass. When Mik rang and told me that he had cheated on you, because of that whole break thing, I honestly wanted to come to New York and just punch him" said Jake.

"Really?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"Yes, to do that to someone as wonderful as you are. And then to go to someone as conniving as Marley, who is really only using him. I often think that he is becoming more and more like our jerk of a father" said Jake.

"Noah isn't a jerk, he's nowhere near it" said Rachel.

"But you got to admit that lately he has done some very jerkish things. The biggest one saying another girls name at his wedding" said Jake.

Rachel nodded.

"But this is between you and me, I'm kind of glad he did" said Jake.

"I guess it's too much though to think it actually means anything, Noah has said repeatedly today that is meant nothing" said Rachel.

"And if you believe that then you're an idiot" said Jake, with a smile.

"You think it's because he is still in love with me" said Rachel.

Jake nodded. "I'm not psychologist or anything like that, but somewhere down in his sub conscious I am guessing that he is most definitely still in love with you, and just doesn't actually realize it".

"Yeah maybe" replied Rachel.

"Definitely, maybe" said Jake.

Rachel laughed. "You know what I think I may take you up on that offer to dance now" she said.

"Really?" asked Jake, as Rachel stood up.

"Yes, really" she replied, holding out her hand to Jake. "May I have this dance?"

"You most certainly may" replied Jake, standing also and taking her hand, and then the two of them headed over to the dance floor where the others were, and Rachel tried to have just a little bit of a good time with her friends, even though the day that had just transpired had turned out to be the hugest of disasters.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck got up to the room that Marley had been staying in the night before the wedding and knocked on the door. He had received a text message from her saying that she would like to talk, and that was now what he was hoping they were able to do.

Unique came and opened the door and just glared at him.

"I'm here to see Marley" said Puck, and Unique just huffed a reply at him not using actual words, whilst holding the door open.

Puck walked in and saw Marley, sitting on the bed still in her wedding dress surrounded by a bunch of used tissues.

"Hi" said Puck.

Marley looked up at him. "Hi" she replied with a small sniff, as Unique closed the door and went back over to Marley and sat on the bed next to her friend.

"Okay sweetie, tell him everything you told me" said Unique, rubbing Marley's back a little.

Marley looked at her. "Could you maybe give us a minute to talk alone?" she asked.

"Are you sure, that's what you want to do?" asked Unique.

"Yes" replied Marley.

"Okay, honey. I might go down and grab something to eat from the reception and I'll bring you something back up" said Unique.

"Thank you Unique" replied Marley and Unique stood up from the bed and looked at Puck.

"If you make her cry again, then god help you. I will be using your balls for golf practice" said Unique.

"Charming" replied Puck.

"It will be fine Unique" said Marley, looking at her friend.

Unique nodded and walked over to the door, opened it and left.

Puck looked at Marley, as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "So guess this is the bit where you tell me to get the hell out of your life and don't want anything to do with me anymore" said Puck.

Marley looked at him. "Sit" she said, and Puck sat on the bed.

"Look Marley, I just want to tell you really how sorry I am. I don't know why I said Rachel, and I'm hoping that this little hiccup isn't going to ruin the great thing we have here" said Puck.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you did" said Marley.

Puck nodded. "Maybe we kind of rushed into the whole getting married thing, and should have stayed engaged for a bit. You still would have been able to be in New York".

"Yes" replied Marley, with a nod. "I guess we really didn't know one another all that well, and we both have stuff in our past that the other doesn't know about".

"So we could maybe just try being a couple for a while, engaged so you can be in New York. But treat it more like we're just dating, and also not living together" said Puck.

"I think that is a good idea. Because I do think we have a good thing here" said Marley.

"Me too" replied Puck, taking her hand.

"So what are we going to do about our honeymoon?" asked Marley.

"We still take it, however we treat is as a vacation and don't utter the word honeymoon. And we'll use that time to get to know one another, and see where is goes and if we can actually make this work" said Puck.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Get away from everything" said Marley.

"I do want to make this work with you Marley" said Puck.

"Me too" she replied, with a nod.

"Good, we can do that" he said.

"Yes" she replied.

"So did you want to go down to the reception, and see your family and friends?" asked Puck.

"Like this" said Marley, with a laugh.

"This is where I'm meant to tell you, you don't look like a complete and utter disaster right now, isn't it" said Puck, with a laugh.

"I think so" she replied.

"You look fine" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Liar, I'm all splotchy" said Marley.

"Yes, you are actually" replied Puck, with a smile.

Marley looked at him and laughed. "Well Unique is bringing me some food up, so I will just ask her to go down and get more when she comes back".

"Okay" replied Puck, with a laugh also, and the two of them then continued to talk, in the hopes of repairing their fractured relationship.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That night, even though she had most definitely tried to get out of it, Mikki had Brittany, Rachel and Kitty in her hotel room.

The four of them were sitting around talking, discussing men and all the associated problems that they had ever had with them. Kitty was the one currently talking, about how there was a guy that she had dated in college, who turned out to be dating three other girls at the same time as her.

"It's official men, are just pigs" said Rachel.

"Exactly and they are only after one thing, sex. And once they get that from a girl, it's like you become invisible" said Kitty.

Mikki just looked at her sister with a frown, thinking in that moment of what had happened with her and Blaine last night, and how that had purely in that moment been about sex between them, when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" said Mikki, standing up and going over and opening it.

On the other side of the door was Blaine, with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hey" said Mikki, with a smile and edged him out in to the hallway and closed the door behind her, although made sure that the lock didn't catch so she wasn't locked out.

"Hi" replied Blaine, with a smile also.

"Look I know we said we would you know again, but the girls are in there with me and I don't exactly want them to know what happened between us last night and what we hope will happen again tonight" said Mikki.

"So basically you're saying it's not going to happen then" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "I'm really sorry, I know we were kind of hoping to, but it doesn't look good for the girls leaving anytime soon".

"I understand, it's fine. Rachel needs her friends at this moment. And this between us, it probably wasn't the smartest thing we've ever done" said Blaine.

"No, but it was fun at least" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah it was" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"So umm, I should probably get back inside" said Mikki.

"Sure of course, here" said Blaine, holding out the bottle of wine to her.

"I can't" said Mikki.

"Yeah you can, drink it with the girls. It can't go to waste" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and took the bottle from him. "Thank you" she replied.

"Sure, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. At checkout" said Blaine.

"You will" replied Mikki.

"Okay, tell Rachel I hope she is doing better now, and I'll see you later" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, later".

Blaine quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, sweet dreams".

"Yeah bye, sweet dreams to you too" replied Mikki, with a small smile.

Blaine headed back down the hallway to his own room and Mikki walked back into her room and closed the door.

"Ohh, who's the wine from?" asked Brittany, when she saw what Mikki was holding.

"Umm, Blaine. He was making sure all was okay here and gave me that" said Mikki.

"Well don't just stand there, open it" said Kitty.

Mikki laughed and went and sat back on the bed with the other girls.

"That was very nice of him. Guess not all men are jerks" said Rachel.

"No, I think Blaine is one of the good guys" said Mikki, opening the twist cap on the bottle of wine,.

Kitty looked at her sister, with raised eyebrows and Mikki just looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Do we have glasses?" asked Rachel.

"Just drink out of the bottle, pretty sure you three won't kill me" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Okay then" said Mikki, taking a swig out of the bottle, before passing it over to Rachel.  
And the four of them continued to talk and discuss their problems with men, all whilst Mikki wondered what she and Blaine could have been doing, if it weren't for her friends.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day; Blaine, Mikki, Sam and Brittany were on the flight back to New York sitting in that order from the aisle to the window; with Blaine being on the aisle seat.

Brittany was engrossed in a magazine, and listening to the music through the supplied airline channel, Sam was asleep with headphones in his ears also, Blaine was playing a game on his phone and Mikki was reading a novel on her Kobo eReader.

"You know maybe it's a good thing we didn't get to do it again" said Mikki quietly as she sat next to Blaine.

"Yeah" he replied, looking at her.

"Kind of makes what happened there in Canada a nice memory" said Mikki.

"You know technically we're not back in New York just yet" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "So we could still"

Blaine nodded. "Meet me in the bathroom".

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine got up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom.

Mikki waited a few moments, powering down her device, and then stood also and headed in the same direction.

She went to open the door just as a flight hostess stopped her.

"Sorry mam' but I think someone is in there" she said.

"It doesn't say occupied" said Mikki, looking at the bathroom lock.

The flight hostess knocked on the door. "Sir, you forgot to lock the door".

"Umm sorry" replied Blaine, and turned the lock on the bathroom.

The hostess turned and looked at Mikki. "You'll be able to see when your friend is out of there" she said, emphasizing the word friend in her tone of voice.

Mikki looked at her. "Thanks" she replied with a clipped tone and walked back to her seat, annoyed that the hostess had indeed essentially blocked her and Blaine from having sex again.

She went back to her eReader and Blaine came and sat next to her again a few minutes later.

"Really" he said.

Mikki looked at him.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was the bitch of a hostess" said Mikki, in a low voice.

"You could have come in when she wasn't looking" said Blaine, quietly.

"Right and have her expose what we were doing or about to do to an entire plane full of people" said Mikki, as they kept their conversation to that of a quiet level, so not to alert Brittany next to her.

Blaine groaned and leant back in the chair.

"Seriously cannot believe that bitch would cockblock us" he said.

Mikki laughed.

"Well maybe they are accepting of it when they're the ones doing it. So maybe if you were to proposition her first, then we can later before we get back home" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "I am not going to have sex with her, just so I can then have sex with you".

"Well in all honestly, I wouldn't want you too. That's just gross on so many levels" replied Mikki.

"I guess we're always going to have Canada then, right" said Blaine.

"We will, yes" replied Mikki, and the flight continued back to New York, without either of them mentioning their Canada's trysts again.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was sitting in the lounge of the airport, waiting for her flight back to New York since she wasn't able to get on the one that the others were flying back on.

Puck came into the lounge, to catch his flight for the honeymoon to Hawaii.

"Rach, hey" he said, when he saw her.

"Ohh hi" replied Rachel.

"You didn't go home with the others?" asked Puck.

Rachel shook her head. "The flight was full" she replied.

Puck nodded.

"So are you off on your honeymoon?" asked Rachel.

"Well technically now it's just a holiday, but yes. I'm just waiting on Marley" replied Puck.

"Did you guys sort things out then?" asked Rachel.

"We talked and we're going to try and work things out and I'm kind of hoping that the honeymoon, or vacation now as we're calling it, will give us a chance to do that and for her to know I didn't mean to say you're name" said Puck.

"Right, of course you didn't. You saw me just before the wedding and then in the seats and you had a momentary slip of names. Happens to actors all the time, we say the person's real name not their stage name" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Puck with a nod.

"And what's the deal with her and the Unique person. I mean that is a guy isn't it" said Rachel.

"Hmm yes, however I think they prefer the name transgender. He identifies more as a female" said Puck.

"Okay, I'm all for people being who they are and that, but really that's just kind of creepy. I mean can you imagine if one of my dads dressed up in women's clothing" said Rachel.

Puck laughed.

"No I cannot and it's not something I ever want to imagine" he replied.

Rachel laughed. "Me either"

"This is the boarding call for flight 568 to New York aboard United Airlines" came an announcement over the loud speaker.

"Well that's me" said Rachel, standing.

"Okay, well I'll see you when I get back" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and Puck gave her a hug.

"Have a great honeymoon or vacation, whatever it is now" said Rachel, hugging him back and trying not to cry.

"I will" replied Puck.

"Bye" said Rachel.

"Bye" replied Puck.

Rachel turned and headed off for her departure gate and Puck turned around to see Marley a little bit away, just looking at him in disbelief.

"Marls, you made it" said Puck, going over to him.

"I don't believe you, would you rather be going on what is meant to be our vacation with her" said Marley.

"No, of course not" replied Puck.

"Why don't I believe you" said Marley.

"Look Marley, please let's just go on this holiday together, and we can put this whole disaster of a wedding behind us and look forward to spending the rest of our lives together" said Puck.

Marley looked at him.

"Fine" she replied and then the two of them headed off closer towards to where their flight would be departing from.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine and Mikki got back to their apartments after catching a taxi from the airport, with Sam having gone with Brittany in one and stopping by her apartment first to drop her off.

Mikki opened the door to her apartment, and Blaine who had a hold of her luggage; walked inside with her when she unlocked the apartment.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Sure" replied Blaine.

"So I'll see you later then" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod and went to leave to go back to his apartment, but turned back around and looked at Mikki.

"We're still friends right, what happened in Canada isn't going to change that right" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed and went over to Blaine. "Definitely still friends" she replied, giving him a hug.

"Good, because I really don't want to lose you as a friend" said Blaine, returning the hug.

Neither of them though were the first willing to pull out of the hug.

"I should let you get back to yours" said Mikki, as she reluctantly was the first to manoeuvre out of the hug.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Bye" he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye" replied Mikki with a smile.

Blaine walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind himself and Mikki walked over to her bag to take into her bedroom.

She momentarily hesitated and went to go back over to her apartment door, but didn't and was just about to pick up her bag, when the door opened once more.

"I'm still on Canadian time, does that count" said Blaine, when he had entered.

Mikki turned and looked at him. "Oh it definitely counts" she replied and went over to him and kissed him.

The two of them subsequently then; forgetting about their luggage and heading to Mikki's bedroom to continue what had started, but definitely not finished in Canada.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So Marley is not Mrs. Puckerman! Bet no one saw that coming! (Especially if you know Friends) And even though for now Puck and Marley are still kind of together, do not fear; for I have many, many plans for how to get around that one!_  
_As for Blaine and Mikki, did anyone see that one coming? Looks like the two of them wasn't just a one time thing in Canada! And how are the others going to react to two of their friends now being together? _

_More answers will be revealed in the next chapter!_  
_So until then, _  
_love to you all, KJ (&amp;&amp; Sami) xxxx_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Whoo hoo, or as Sami would say "OH YEAH" - over the 100 review mark now, and start screaming uncontrollably about it (much like what happens when I stick her in front of AVPM!)_  
_So thank you, thank you to all of you have reviewed this story and also all those who haven't but have enjoyed reading it! __Next goal is 200 reviews! :)__  
Hoping that over the course of the next few chapters, I will reach that goal, because some good things are about to happen. (If not for me, do it for Sami, she gets rather excited about reviews for this!)_

_Just to address a few things, in reviews since some are from guests - yes for the moment Puck is still with Marley, and even though I didn't go down the track of actually have them wed, there are reasons that I have them trying to work it out._  
_I don't want an easy resolve for Puckleberry, I want them to both realize at the same time, when it's right, that yes they are indeed both in love with one another._  
_As for Mikki and Blaine - I think a lot of you did see that one coming (especially if you have read my other Glee stories on here, you know that is my OTP, even if one isn't an actual from the show!)_  
_  
And as one reviewer said, I honestly agree - denial must run in their family! So anyway this chapter sees the storyline which take part, over a week - see it moving forward, and all that happens here is esssential to the overall outcome of everything, eventually._  
_  
And with that, I will leave you to read - and note this chapter takes part over a couple of days after the 'not' wedding between Puck and Marley.  
So apart from that you know what to do at the end, review and if you haven't already faved/followed this story, then please do!_  
_Love to you all,_  
_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 28 -

Mikki and Blaine were lying in her bed together, after they had continued what had started between the two of them in Canada.

"So this is something isn't it?" asked Mikki.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine, rolling to his side and looking at her.

"This, what we're doing here. It's not just about sex is it?" asked Mikki.

"Well I will admit the sex is pretty amazing, but no it's not" said Blaine, and kissed her.

Mikki returned the kiss for a bit and then pulled away. "Are we both wanting the same thing here?".

"Mmhmm" replied Blaine, and kissed her again.

"Okay kissing me is not an answer" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her. "I like you a lot, okay. And I want to, if you're also willing; see where it goes"

"Me too" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed Blaine again.

"So we're in a relationship then, for like real as a couple" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Yeah, if that's what you want" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Definitely".

"Me too" replied Mikki.

Blaine smiled at her and then kissed her again, Mikki returning the kiss.

"Mik, hello? You home?" asked Sam's voice out in the living room of the apartment.

"Crap" said Mikki.

"What's he doing he here?" asked Blaine.

"Well we didn't exactly lock the door now when we came in here" said Mikki.

"No, maybe we should in future" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded getting out of her bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and top that was on the floor. "I'll get rid of him" she said, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Sam" said Mikki, as she walked out into her living room.

Sam looked at her. "Oh hey, were you sleeping?"

Mikki shook her head. "Just relaxing really, didn't get much sleep last night in Canada, with the whole Rachel thing"

"Right, well I was just wondering if you had seen Blaine at all?" asked Sam.

"No, not since we got back here and he went to yours and his apartment" said Mikki.

"Oh okay, just that I got home and he's not there. So thought he might be here hanging out with you" replied Sam.

"Nope, sorry he's not. Unless you think I have him in my bedroom or something like that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, definitely don't think that" replied Sam with a laugh also.

"Sorry, can't help you then" replied Mikki.

"He's probably gone to get a coffee or something knowing Blaine" said Sam.

"Probably" replied Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay well I'll let you get back to relaxing then".

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"Catch you later" said Sam.

"Later" replied Mikki and Sam left the apartment.

She waited until Sam was most definitely away from the front door of the apartment and put the chain across and then went back to her room.

"He wanted to know where you were" said Mikki, getting back into her bed.

"You didn't tell him I was here" said Blaine.

"No, but that does bring up the question of, are we going to tell people that we have a thing going on here?" asked Mikki.

"Maybe until we know that this is actually something, we keep it quiet" said Blaine.

"So we get to sneak around and do this in private and whenever we can" said Mikki, kissing him

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Okay, yeah that could be kind of fun"

Blaine nodded and kissed her. "So, umm I should maybe go".

"Because Sam's looking for you" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and grabbed his pants and his cell phone out of them, and saw that during their trysts with one another, Sam had sent him a text.

"Sam texted me" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and wrapped her arms around Blaine from behind.

"Well you can't exactly tell him you're here" said Mikki with a laugh, kissing him on the cheek.

"No" replied Blaine, as he typed out a reply. "I'm telling him that I went grocery shopping"

"Okay, so you need to be at least doing that then" said Mikki.

"Yep" replied Blaine.

"So I will go over to your apartment, distract Sam long enough for you to get out of my apartment and you go get some of these groceries" said Mikki.

"That be good because I think it will look really bad climbing down the fire escape" said Blaine.

"Well you could try" said Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also and kissed her. "That's definitely not happening"

"So guess I shouldn't tell you about my hot fireman fantasy then" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nope, not knowing now sorry" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"I will get it out of you eventually" replied Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki laughed. "Okay you have got to go, otherwise you never will" said Mikki.

"You're right" replied Blaine, getting out of Mikki's bed and putting the clothes that he had been wearing home from Canada, back on.

"Sadly yes, I would love it if you could stay in my bed though" said Mikki, as she also got changed out of the pajamas that she had quickly thrown on in haste, and changed into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt.

"I would love that too" replied Blaine, as the two of them exited her bedroom.

"So when do you think we will get to again?" asked Mikki, as they walked over to her front door.

"Maybe when Sam is at work, I will let you know when that is" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "And Rachel will be at work also some nights, so if Sam is home, you can always come here".

"Yeah" replied Blaine, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Okay, you really need to be going" said Mikki and Blaine looked at her pouting.

"Give me like a minute, to get into your apartment, so you know the coast is clear and then leave" said Mikki.

"Yeah okay" replied Blaine.

Mikki quickly kissed him again and opened her door. "Bye" she said and left closing the door behind herself.

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine, with a smile and waited a few minutes until he too left Mikki's apartment, to go and actually get some groceries.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel got back to New York a few hours after the others. She caught a cab home and walked up the stairs to the apartment. She opened the door and rolled her bag inside and saw Mikki sitting on the sofa, watching a movie.

"Hey" said Rachel.

"Oh hi" replied Mikki, muting the television and turning to look at her best friend.

"Did you have an okay flight?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Rachel, leaving her bag by the kitchen table and going and sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Mikki looked at her. "Was there a lot of turbulence or something?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I just saw Noah before I got on my flight".

"Hmm, yeah still can't believe he and Marley are going to try and work things out" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well if anything it's made me realise that life is indeed too short, and I am not going to sit around pining after my ex, when he has clearly moved on" said Rachel.

"I don't know Rach, saying another womans' name at his wedding, and also yours specifically. To me that doesn't screamed moved on" said Mikki.

"Well I am done, I'm going to start dating for real again, and see if it leads anywhere" said Rachel.

"If that's what you want to do then, okay" replied Mikki, with a nod even though she wasn't convinced that Rachel's heart was in it one hundred percent.

"We should go out together one night when I'm not working" said Rachel, looking at her friend.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Well I would prefer it if someone was there with me, you know make it a girls night out, but still be on the prowl. We're both single as is Britts, it would be fun" said Rachel.

"Yeah, sounds like it could be fun" replied Mikki, although knowing at the moment that she was not at all entirely single.

"Okay, well I don't work the Thursday show, so we'll do it then" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Yah, can't wait" replied Mikki, trying to be enthusiastic about it.

Rachel nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go grab a shower. I smell like airplane".

Mikki laughed and Rachel went over to get her bag, wheeling it into her room.  
Leaving Mikki to wonder how she could possibly get out of a pickup night with Rachel.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Monday in Hawaii, the day after arriving Puck and Marley were sitting in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying at having breakfast.

"So did you want to maybe go for a bike ride or something after this, and see some of the sites around the island?" asked Puck.

Marley looked at him and shook her head. "Rather not" she replied.

"Marls, come on. Don't tell me you want to just sit in the room again doing nothing. We're on a beautiful island, and we should take advantage of that" said Puck.

"I'm not stopping you from going, you can go if you want" said Marley.

"This is meant to be a holiday where we are together, and so far all you have done is mope around and bitch about everything" said Puck.

Marley looked at him. "It was meant to be our honeymoon, and you said another girls name at our wedding".

"For which I have apologized" said Puck.

"Yes, you're not in love with Rachel, so you constantly remind me" said Marley.

"No, you're the one who keeps on bringing it up. Not me. You're the one who seems to be hung up on this" said Puck.

Marley glared at him. "Well maybe you would prefer being here with her" she said, standing up from the table and throwing her serviette on the table.

"Marley, please. Come on" said Puck, but Marley walked out of the restaurant, leaving Puck there on his own.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki got to work on Monday morning, since her holidays were now officially over. She walked in the front doors of the advertising agency and saw Sebastian and Hunter talking with Sugar at reception.

"Cronut?" asked Sebastian, holding out the box of sweets.

"Hmm, don't mind if I do" replied Mikki taking one from the box.

"So how was the wedding?" asked Hunter.

Mikki groaned. "Don't ask" she said.

Hunter, Sebastian and Sugar looked at her.

"Why, what happened?" asked Sugar.

"The groom said another woman's name at the altar" replied Mikki.

"The groom being your cousin and the bride our bosses niece" said Sebastian.

"Yep, so they didn't end up getting married" replied Mikki.

"Wow" said Sugar.

"Yeah, who's name did he say?" asked Hunter.

"His ex girlfriends" said Mikki.

Ohh ouch" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, so there was no wedding" said Mikki.

"Oh god, how pissed was Sue" said Hunter.

"On a scale of one to ten, I would say about one hundred and ten" replied Mikki.

"Oh that's just great" said Sebastian.

Mikki just nodded as the doors opened again, and Sue walked into the office.

"What the hell is this, don't you people have any work to do" she said, looking at the four of them.

Sugar looked at her in fright and turned back to her computer and started furiously typing on the keyboard.

"Cronut?" offered Sebastian holding out the box to Sue.

"No, I don't want those disgusting things. Now get to work" said Sue, and continued on to her office.

"I think we better, you know" said Hunter.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, and the three of them headed off to their own offices to do the work that was assigned to them.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday night, Sam was out at a modelling job and Blaine and Mikki had decided to take advantage of that and spend some time together.

They were currently in the bathtub at Blaine's apartment when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Blaine you in there" said Sam, from outside.

"Umm yeah" replied Blaine, as the door opened.

Mikki looked at him in a panic and then quickly dived under the bubbly water, resulting in more bubbles that looked rather more like air bubbles surfacing.

"Dude, really" said Sam, when he saw that Blaine was in the bath tub and the bubbles that appeared.

"I had a long day okay" said Blaine.

"Right, umm. There's nothing for dinner, so I was thinking I would go and grab some chicken. You want some?" asked Sam.

"No, I don't want chicken. I just want to have a bath in peace" said Blaine.

"Okay dude, no need to get all worked up about it. I'll leave you to your bath" said Sam, and closed the door.

"Hey" said Blaine, tapping Mikki under the water and she resurfaced. "That was close"

Mikki nodded. "What did he want?".

"Wanted to know if I wanted any chicken" said Blaine.

"I could go for some chicken" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Uhh Sam" he yelled.

Mikki held her nose this time and took a deep breath and went under the water again.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, opening the door.

"Sure I could do with some chicken" he said.

"Sure okay, any sides?" he asked.

"Coleslaw and corn, and umm coke" said Blaine.

Blaine felt Mikki squeeze him under the water. "Uh um, diet coke" he said.

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, sure okay. Be back soon" replied Sam, and closed the door.

Mikki resurfaced again from under the water.

"Okay ow" said Blaine, looking at her.

"What you had no complaints before" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well you didn't grab that hard then" said Blaine.

"Sorry" said Mikki, leaning over and kissing him.

"Hmm, your forgiven. Because I do have you naked in the tub" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Right, and I should probably be going and then at least pretend to come back later, for the chicken you're having".

Blaine nodded. "Yeah" replied Blaine and they both exited the bathtub, before Sam got back home so that they would not be nearly caught out again.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Thursday afternoon after work, Mikki walked into the coffee shop where Brittany and Blaine, who were still on a break from Julliard were sitting and talking with one another.

"Hey" said Mikki, going over to them and sitting on the sofa next to Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and smiled and Mikki returned a small smile of her own.

"Ohh, hi. All ready for ladies night tonight" said Brittany.

"Yeah, totally" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Uhh, ladies night?" asked Blaine, looking at the two of them.

"Yep, Rach, Mik and I are going out, because we're all the single ladies" said Brittany, standing up and doing the Beyonce single ladies dance.

Mikki and Blaine looked at her and laughed.

"So you're going out, huh. Looking for what exactly?" asked Blaine, glancing more so at Mikki when he asked this.

"Don't know. Just really going out to have fun" said Mikki.

"And see if we can find any cute guys as well" said Brittany, who had stopped her impromptu little dance.

"Right of course, because you're all single ladies" said Blaine.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to go the bathroom and then we can head to your apartment Mik and get ready".

"Yeah sure of course" replied Mikki and Brittany headed to the coffee shop bathroom.

Blaine just looked at Mikki. "Okay don't look at me like that" she said, also looking at him.

"Well I'm just wondering why you said yes, to going out to pick up guys" said Blaine quietly, so that no one in the coffee shop was able to overhear him.

"Because I couldn't exactly say, oh I'm sorry I'm actually sleeping with Blaine and we're kind of seeing one another, when we're not telling people we're a thing yet" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "You're not actually going to go and try and you know find someone?" he asked.

Mikki shook her head. "No definitely not" she replied, with a smile.

"Well it's a pity you're going out tonight, because Sam was going to be at work to probably the early morning and we could have been together. But you know your loss, since you'd prefer to go out with Britts and Rach" said Blaine.

"I'll see if I can maybe leave early or something like that, and I'll come over then" said Mikki.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Had your chance".

"Hmmm, I'll make it worth your while" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll..." started Mikki, and then leant to his ear and whispered the rest.

"Sure if you want to do that" said Blaine, with a smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you" replied Mikki, with her own smile.

Blaine laughed as Brittany came back over to them and grabbed her handbag.

"Okay let's go get beautiful" she said.

"Well that won't take much effort, the two of you are already quite beautiful" said Blaine.

"Aww, such a charmer. Hopefully we find guys as sweet as you tonight" said Brittany, as Mikki stood up.

"Yeah, have fun" said Blaine.

"We will" replied Mikki and quickly winked at Blaine.

"Bye Blaine" said Brittany.

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine, and Brittany and Mikki left the coffee shop, leaving Blaine there on his own.

Later that evening, Mikki, Rachel and Brittany were getting ready to go out for their night on the town.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine who was a little bit jealous of the thought of the girl he was seeing, going out on the prowl decided that he wanted to see what she and the others were wearing and what kind of impression that would give single guys.

He opened the door to the apartment, knowing that the three girls had yet to leave and walked into the kitchen area.

"Mikki, hello?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Mikki, from her bedroom where she and the others were getting ready.

"Can I see you for a minute, I need to borrow some rice" said Blaine.

Mikki walked out of her room and went over to him.

"Rice" she said.

Blaine nodded and looked the dress she was wearing.

"Uh huh, I was going to do a chicken stir fry, but I have no rice" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki, going over to the shelves where she had the rice above the bench.

"White or brown?" she asked.

"Umm, white" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded and got the container of white rice she had off the shelf.

"Here you go, rice" said Mikki.

"Thanks" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and leant in closer to him. "If you wanted to see what I wearing, you could have been a little less obvious about it".

"No, I needed rice" said Blaine.

"Okay look, I don't want to be going tonight, just as much as you don't want me going. But I need to do this for Rach" said Mikki, looking towards the bedroom and then wrapping her arms around Blaine's waist.

"Yeah, I know. Just wish we could be doing this instead" said Blaine and quickly kissed her.

"Me too" replied Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him back.

"And just so you know you do look beautiful" said Blaine.

Mikki smiled at him. "Why thank you", she replied unwrapping her arms from around Blaine and stepping away from near him, just as Rachel and Brittany exited her room.

"Hey Blaine" said Rachel.

"Oh hey Rach" he replied, looking at her and Brittany.

"So what you think Blainers, we're good to go for picking up hot eligible guys?" asked Brittany, doing a little spin.

"Definitely you all look stunning" said Blaine, looking at the three of them and giving Mikki a small smile.

"Well then let's go hit the town then" said Rachel.

"Yes, lets" said Brittany.

"Okay then" said Mikki, trying to get as enthused as her two friends were.

"Well have fun. Be careful and I will see you all later" said Blaine.

"Sure, see you later" said Mikki, trying to keep the innuendo out of her voice.

"Thanks for the rice" he said.

"No problem" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Bye girls" he said, and left the apartment.

"So what are we waiting for" said Rachel and the three of them left the apartment also, for their girls night out.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel, Mikki and Brittany were sitting at a table in Marquee located in the Chelsea area of New York.

"This place is pretty cool" said Rachel, over the loud sound of the music being played by the DJ that was on for the night.

"Yeah, I've come here before with some girls from work" said Brittany, who had chosen the club that they were at.

"Give me a jazz club any day" said Mikki.

"Not your scene?" asked Rachel.

"Sure, but when I was a bit younger maybe" replied Mikki, as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She inwardly groaned to herself, thinking that it was possibly Blaine and that he had somehow managed to track down where she and the others had gone.

Turning around though she saw that it was Hunter, who she worked with.

"Hey stranger, facing seeing you here" said Hunter, with a smile.

Mikki laughed. "Hey yourself" she replied.

"So what brings you here?" asked Hunter.

"Girls night" replied Mikki, gesturing to Rachel and Brittany.

Hunter looked at them and nodded. "Hey".

"Hi" said Brittany.

"That's Brittany and Rachel" said Mikki, pointing each of them out and making the introductions.

"Yeah, Mik's mentioned you guys. Hey" he said.

"Yeah hey" replied Rachel.

"So guessing Seb is around somewhere as well" said Mikki, looking at Hunter.

Hunter shook his head. "He use to be my wingman, but ever since he and Sugar started a thing. He doesn't come along anymore".

"Wait, Sugar. As in the Sugar who works on the front reception. Her and Seb are a thing?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, it's kind of on the downlow though, because you can just imagine Sue if she was to find out that two of her workers were seeing one another" said Hunter.

"Yeah, wow. Can't believe I never noticed that though" said Mikki.

"Really, you haven't noticed Seb always hanging around the front reception talking to Sugar and buying donuts and muffins and anything else sweet. It's definitely not been because he wants to impress you or me" said Hunter, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I have seen that. But I thought that was Seb being nice" said Mikki.

"Nice, because he and Sugar have a little something, something going on" said Hunter, with a laugh and Mikki laughed also.

"I am so going to tell him off tomorrow when I see him. How dare he not tell me, I thought we were friends" said Mikki.

"Yes, well would my friend like to dance?" asked Hunter looking at her.

Mikki shook her head. "Thanks but not my type of music" she replied.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can shake your groove to this" said Hunter.

"Maybe later" said Mikki.

"I'll dance" said Rachel.

Hunter looked at her. "Yeah sure, Rachel isn't it" he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah" she replied.

"Okay cool, lets go then" said Hunter, and he and Rachel left to go to the packed dance floor, leaving Mikki and Brittany to talk amongst themself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki walked out of her bedroom, into the kitchen.  
She had excused herself from the club a little earlier than Rachel and Brittany had left, stating that she wanted to get a good nights sleep because she knew that she had a lot of work that she was needing to be get done over the next couple of days, because of the mad mood that Sue was in, since what had happened in Canada, and inevitably seemed to be taking the blame out on her.

However she had indeed not gone straight back to her apartment, but instead gone over to Blaine's, so that they could have some together and do stuff, before she snuck back into her apartment a little later.

Upon walking into her kitchen though, she saw that a male figure with their back to her was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Umm, excuse me" said Mikki.

"Oh hey morning, Mikki" said Hunter, turning in the chair and looking at hey.

"Wow, hey Hunter" said Mikki, quite surprised to see her co worker in her apartment in the morning, after very obviously have stayed the night.

"Hope you don't mind me grabbing a cup of coffee, really don't feel human without that first morning cup" said Hunter.

"Umm no that's fine. I normally set the pot to make about six cups anyway" said Mikki, going over to it and grabbing a cup herself and then sitting at the table.

"Okay great thanks" replied Hunter with a smile.

Mikki looked at him. "So you're in my apartment early in the morning, because?" she asked.

"Really, isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"Well yes, but wow. You slept with Rachel last night" said Mikki.

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell" said Hunter.

Mikki laughed. "Okay but guessing the answer is a yes".

Hunter just looked at her and smiled.

"So you left rather early last night" said Hunter.

"Hmm, yeah I have a feeling like the last few days Sue is just going to throw lots of stuff at me to do, stuff that even the interns don't want to be doing" said Mikki.

"What's she making you do?" asked Hunter.

"Go over all the old marketing campaigns that are in the archives and scan them all in so that they are digitalized" replied Mikki.

"Wow, that's brutal" said Hunter.

Mikki nodded as Rachel came out of her room, and she saw Hunter and Mikki talking at the table.

"Okay, so this is awkward" said Rachel.

"Kind of yeah" replied Mikki, looking at her friend.

"So umm, I should probably get going. I have to go home and change. Didn't expect last night to happen obviously and these clothes aren't exactly work attire" said Hunter, standing up and referring to the jeans and black t shirt that he was wearing.

"No Sue would kill you. Well after she is done killing me that is" said Mikki.

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, I'll see you at work soon".

Mikki nodded and Hunter went over to Rachel.

"I had an amazing time with you last night" he said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Me too, with you" replied Rachel.

"Do it again?" asked Hunter.

Rachel nodded. "I work tonight, but I get off about eleven if you want to do something then" she replied.

"Sure, I can meet you at the theatre and we can go grab something to eat" said Hunter.

"Sounds great" replied Rachel.

Hunter nodded and kissed her. "See you then gorgeous" he said.

Rachel nodded and Hunter went to leave.

"Bye" said Rachel.

"Yeah bye" replied Hunter.

"Bye Hunt" said Mikki.

"Bye Mik" replied Hunter, with a laugh and left.

Rachel went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup and then went and got her soy milk out of the fridge.

"I cannot believe that you hooked up with one of my co workers" said Mikki, as Rachel poured her milk into the coffee.

"He's a nice guy. We actually have quite a bit in common" said Rachel, as she put the milk away and sat at the kitchen table.

"I know he's nice. I've worked with him for the last couple of years. See him practically everyday" replied Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Are you okay with this? Me dating someone you work with?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I like him. And for the record I will say we have never dated or anything like that. We've always been just friends" said Mikki.

"Hunter already cleared that up" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Well as long as you're happy and okay with this. Then I am okay as well" she replied.

"Thanks, I think I deserve some fun and Hunter definitely seems like that type" she said.

"Yeah, well I should be getting ready for work as well. See what torture Sue has planned for me today" said Mikki.

"Sure, see you later" said Rachel

Mikki nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready, and left Rachel to bask in the afterglow of a new relationship.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday afternoon, Puck had gotten back to New York from Hawaii earlier that day and he was now in his apartment, going through his bag and sorting out the stuff that he would need to be washing, when there was a knock at the door.

He went over to it and opened it and saw Santana on the other side with Jayden in her arms.

Jayden when he saw his father, immediately held his arms out to him. "Dadda" he said, fighting his way away from Santana so he could go to Puck.

"Go on you little monkey boy" said Santana, handing him over to Puck.

Jayden hugged Puck as soon as he took him, and Puck kissed his son. "Hey bud, you miss me?"

"He most certainly did, last weekend he was a nightmare. All he did all day Saturday was go around asking for 'dadda'" said Santana, as Puck let her come into the apartment.

"Aww, I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out buddy, but we'll do lots of awesome stuff this week" said Puck, looking at him as Santana closed the door to his apartment.

"Yeah, he's not going to let you out of his sight" said Santana with a laugh and sat down on the chair that Puck hadn't placed stuff on in the living room.

"Yeah, that's fine by me" replied Puck as he also sat down, and Jayden who saw the bag on the sofa, managed to climb out of his father's arms and started looking in the bag.

"Hey bud, I got stuff for you in my room, 'kay" said Puck, tapping his son on the back.

Jayden looked at him and then back to the bag and started to throw out the stuff that Puck had yet to take out of it.

Puck laughed as did Santana. "Like I said he has been a nightmare" said Santana.

"Hmm" replied Puck, with a nod.

"So you want to tell me what the heck happened in Canada" said Santana, obviously refraining from swearing in front of their son.

Puck looked at her.

"Mikki rang me and told me, if you're wondering how I know" said Santana.

"Right, umm. Well you know then everything" said Puck.

"What that's it. Seriously Puckerman, you say another woman's name at your wedding, and it like's right" said Santana.

"No of course not, it's just I don't know" said Puck.

"Messed up, is what it is" said Santana.

Puck looked at his ex wife.

"Look, I know from what Mikki said that you're apparently trying to make it work with this Marley chick. But the fact is you said Rachel at your wedding, and to me that kind of screams that you're still in love with her" said Santana.

"I love Marley though, not Rachel" said Puck.

"Okay yeah, I get that. But it's like me saying that I still in some ways don't love you" said Santana.

"Huh?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Obviously it's not in the same way that I maybe once did, but I do love you. And I think therefore there are different types of love" said Santana.

"Okay" replied Puck as Jayden finished throwing all the clothes out of his bag and then proceeded to get into it himself.

Santana and Puck looked at their son and laughed.

"So anyway, I'm thinking that the love you have for Marley is kind of the same love that I have for you, a respect and knowledge that you are there for one another. But with Rachel, it's the kind of love that you know is the one that makes you want to rip each others clothes off whenever you can and never really be without them" said Santana.

"Guessing you and Dani is the second one" said Puck.

Santana nodded. "Now you know why we love the weekends you take Jay".

"Yeah, too much info, thanks" replied Puck.

Santana laughed. "Look, I just want to see you happy. And well if you want my honest opinion..."

Puck cut his ex wife off. "You'd give it to me even, if I didn't want to hear it".

"True" replied Santana, and Puck nodded.

"Go ahead, hit me with it" he said.

"Okay, I think Marley is using you and you're stupid for not seeing this" said Santana.

"Okay what?" asked Puck.

Santana looked at him. "What, what" she replied.

"Marley is not using me" said Puck.

"Right, because it won't be easier for her to work in America, if she is in fact a US citizen" said Santana.

"Okay that's not true" replied Puck.

"Hmm, well believe what you want to be believe Noah. I however am not a fan of hers, much like I believe is the same thoughts of your cousin and friends. And also I should add that I don't like her around that of my son" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "You don't like her around Jay, why?" he asked.

"I don't believe that I should have to answer that, but whatever the reason I am entitled to have an opinion, and my opinion is of the 'I don't like her' variety" said Santana.

"So what any women I date now or in the future, has to have your approval" said Puck.

"Well in a way yes, because any woman you date is going to be around my son" said Santana.

"And like you ever gave me a chance to protest with Dani. Fair's fair, Tana" replied Puck.

"Hmm, whatever. I still think you are in a case of major denial here, and you will one day wake up and realise that Marley is in fact using you" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "Aren't you wanting to spend time with you wife?"

"You're right I am" replied Santana looking at her watch.

Puck nodded.

"I will be back around four o'clock on Sunday to pick Jay up" said Santana, standing up and going over to her son, who was still in Puck's bag and completely enthralled by that.

"Give momma a kiss baby boy, and I'll see you Sunday 'kay" said Santana, looking at Jayden.

Jayden looked at her and Santana kissed him. "Talk some sense into your stupid dadda, okay".

"Dadda" replied Jayden, pointing to Puck.

"Yeah" replied Santana with a laugh.

"Don't get our son, to conspire against me" said Puck.

"Hmm well someone has to make you see sense" said Santana.

Puck laughed slightly and stood from where he was sitting.

"I'll see you Sunday, Tana" he said, as the two of them walked over to the door.

"You will" she replied.

Puck opened the front door of his apartment.

"Just do me a favor and think about what I said, okay" she said.

"Sure" replied Puck.

Santana nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Have a good weekend".

"You too" replied Puck and Santana left, leaving Puck then to wonder if what Santana had said to be true and what he also knew to be his friends and maybe even families opinion of Marley, sink in just that little bit more.

* * *

_End Note:_

_I know, I know - many of you hate the idea of Rachel dating or even just being with someone __else. But in her mind, if Puck is going to move on; then she also has to her. _  
_And I think Hunter was such an underused character in the show,(and as I have mentioned __previously don't picture him in the way he was styled in Glee, but more in the style that __he was in the Nick movie, "Spectacular") that it's kind of interesting to put them with __someone that people would never have thought. _

_As for the stuff between Mikki and Blaine, that stuff to write; just comes really easy for __me, probably because I have been writing them as friends and also a couple now for so long. _  
_I will advise though that under no circumstances do I go into explicit smut, I will often __imply it; as I have in this chapter you just read, but there will be no full out scenes of __that in any of my stories. _

_Next chapter, should be up soon. Just have to finish a few things on that one before I get __it out!_  
_So until then!_  
_Love to you all (and huge hugs for getting me over 100 reviews!), _  
_KJ xoxoxoxo._  
_(P.S - I posted another chapter of "Brother, Oh Brother" so please if you haven't read that __one yet, check it out. Quite a different story for me, but one I also do like working on __as well! xx)_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Can't express how thankful I am once again for the reviews and such on this._  
_It truly makes me smile, every time I get a notification on my phone that there is a new review or something! So thank you one and all for doing that!_

_So this chapter sees a month time jump.  
__And I think even though Rachel did kind of maybe jump into a relationship, rather quickly with Hunter. She also realized that she isn't going to be the one who is pining after someone who clearly doesn't want to be with her - although lets face it we all know that they are both in denial, Puck especially._  
_Puck just needs to realize though that being with Marley, is not healthy; for him and his relationships with the others._  
_  
And I should note that there is no actual Puck in this story, there is mention of him, but the next chapter will be Puck heavy, so didn't want to have that impacting on that plot._

_So without further ado, here's the next chapter!_  
_KJ xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 29 –

A month had passed since the Canada fiasco. Puck and Marley, were still trying to make a go of things and were slowly getting to know one another a little better, like they probably should have done before they tried to get married.  
Rachel had been out with Hunter quite a few times, and Mikki would often be able to go to work with her co worker in the mornings, after he had spent the night.  
Mikki and Blaine were also still sneaking around with one another, and had so far been able to keep it a secret from everyone.

Sunday afternoon, Mikki was sitting down in the laundry room on one of the washing machines, waiting for Blaine, whom she had agreed to meet down there so they could have a little alone time together.

Blaine walked into the laundry room, and saw Mikki deep in thought and he smiled, going over to her.

"Hey there gorgeous" he said.

Mikki didn't answer, and still looked as if she was a million miles away in thought.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Mikki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Hey you" she replied.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah hey, where were you just then?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about Puck" replied Mikki, wrapping her arms around him also and pulling him in closer towards herself, by putting one of her legs on either side of him.

"Okay you were thinking of your cousin when I kissed you, that's not at all creepy" said Blaine with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Eww no gross" she replied.

Blaine looked at her.

"I was just thinking how everything that has happened over the last few months is inadvertely my fault" said Mikki.

"Your fault" replied Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki nodded. "If I hadn't gotten the flu when Sue asked me to show Marley around, then I wouldn't have asked Puck to take her instead. And then he wouldn't have fallen for her and asked her to marry him and he then would not have said the wrong person's name at the altar, thus creating this whole horrible mess".

"It's not your fault" replied Blaine.

"I kind of feel though I am kind of to blame though" said Mikki.

"Puck is a grown man, and he made a mistake, a stupid mistake I think. But you can't change what happened" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Still" she replied.

"Well I am for one thankful for my best friend and your cousin's stupidity" said Blaine.

"Really" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Uh huh, because if it wasn't for him, then I would not have hooked up with this incredibly smart and gorgeous girl at his wedding" said Blaine.

"Is that what you think, huh?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine nodded and laughed also. "Yeah, go figure it takes a wedding with you being miserable about never finding someone and me being concerned that you're okay after you headed back to your hotel room, for us to realise what was right in front of us the whole entire time" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "I guess it wasn't all that bad then really" she replied.

Blaine shook his head. "No" he said and kissed her.

They kissed for a moment and then Mikki pulled away looking at Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "You just always somehow know the right thing to say and make me feel better".

"Hmm, well it's easy when they are as incredible as you" replied Blaine.

Mikki smiled and kissed him again. "Ditto you" she replied.

"And just so you know that offer, I proposed to you when Santana was having Jayden still stands" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Huh?" she asked.

"You know if neither of us with someone when we're thirty five, we have a baby together" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Hmm, I think you're maybe out of luck there" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her, not knowing what she meant.

"Because see I have started something with this incredible guy and I kind of possibly maybe see a future with him, kids as well maybe. So I'm going to have to take a pass on that offer now" said Mikki.

"Well I'm sure he is a very lucky guy" said Blaine.

"Oh definitely he is very lucky, but not more so then me, to have actually got him" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him.

"Don't worry about everything with Puck, 'kay" said Blaine.

"Yeah okay" she replied.

Blaine nodded and kissed her, as one of the washing machines nearby finished it cycle and beeped.

"That yours?" asked Blaine, looking over to it.

"Nope not mine, it was going when I got down here" said Mikki.

"Hmm okay then, so I can still do this" said Blaine, kissing her again.

"I insist that you do" replied Mikki and kissed him back.

Blaine laughed and the two of them got caught up in what they were currently doing and didn't hear when someone walked into the laundry room catching them out.

"What the hell" said Sam, when he realised who it was taking part in the make out session in the laundry.

Mikki and Blaine pulled apart and looked at him.

"Sam" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Hey there Sam" she said, looking at him and then to Blaine.

Sam just looked at them, not knowing what to say.

"We can explain this" said Mikki.

"Right, umm I was maybe thinking of auditioning for a musical role and have to be comfortable with kissing strangers, so Mikki was kind enough to help me out with it" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him and then at Mikki, who nodded. "What he said".

"Guys come on, really. That's what you're going with" said Sam.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Uh huh" said Mikki.

Sam shook his head. "You have both been acting incredibly weird since we got back from Canada, it's almost sometimes you can't bear to be in the same room as one another, and then I catch the two of you down here making out" said Sam.

Blaine and Mikki looked at one another.

"Maybe we should just tell him" said Mikki.

"Yeah, but as long as he promises not to tell anyone else" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Tell me what?" asked Sam, looking at the two of them.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else what we're about to tell you" said Mikki.

"Sure, yeah I promise" replied Sam.

"Swear it, swear on Avatar" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "And if I tell what happens?" asked Sam.

"You may never watch that movie again" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her in horror. "Promise I will not tell".

Mikki nodded and looked at Blaine. "We tell him" she said.

Blaine nodded and took Mikki's hand. "We're kind of seeing one another" he said.

"You're making out with one another then, a somewhat no strings kind of thing until you both find another relationship thing" said Sam.

"No, as seeing one another as in an actual relationship with each other" said Mikki.

Sam looked at the two of them. "You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend, that kind of relationship".

"Yeah" replied Blaine and Mikki, together.

"Guys, that awesome" said Sam.

"Really, you're okay with this?" asked Blaine.

"Are you kidding me, I've been wondering when the two of you would get with one another" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also as did Blaine.

"Well it took a bad wedding in Canada for that to happen" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Yeah, so what exactly did happen there?" asked Sam.

"I think we'd rather keep that between me and Blaine" said Mikki.

Sam laughed. "You guys had sex there".

"No" replied Mikki.

"Yes" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "Really, is nothing private here"

"Well I think he kind of already figured out that we did do it there" said Blaine.

Mikki just rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm not judging at all. I think it's great that you two have finally maybe realised that you like one another" said Sam.

"Yeah, we do like one another" said Mikki and Blaine nodded.

"So I can't tell the other this, because?" asked Sam.

"Because I don't want to be rubbing a relationship at the moment in Puck's face. The guy isn't have the best of luck with Marley at the moment and I honestly can't see that lasting long at all. And then when you factor in that it's all because he's still obviously very much in love with Rach, who is now also dating someone else. We don't want to be parading about and saying, hey well you're wedding might have been a disaster, but guess what your cousin and best friend hooked up and are now seeing one another" said Mikki.

"Okay wow, epic speech much" said Blaine with a laugh.

"What can I say I have a way with words" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"That you do" replied Blaine, and kissed her; which made Sam smile at the sweetness of his two friends together.

"Well I can promise you that your secret is completely and utterly safe with me" said Sam.

"Thank you" said Blaine.

"Thanks Sam" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay, so I'm just going to put this stuff into the dryer and then go back upstairs, leave you to get back to making out"

Mikki and Blaine laughed as he went over to the washing machine and switched it to drying mode.

He went to leave, but turned and looked at the two of them.

"If you guys are wanting to have any time alone with another, let me know and I'll cover for you" he said, with a smile.

"Thanks man" said Blaine.

Sam nodded and left the laundry room.

"Well that wasn't all bad, one of our friends finding out about us" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and shook his head. "Nope, now where were we?" he asked.

Mikki laughed. "I think right about here" she replied and kissed him.

"Yep, that's where" replied Blaine and the two of them kissed down in the laundry room for a little longer, before heading back upstairs to their own apartments.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki and Blaine walked to the coffee shop together on Monday morning, it being one of the times that they could be alone with one another, and also for a little while after as well when Blaine was able to walk with Mikki to work, since he was not working at the moment being that it was holidays at Julliard.

Walking into the coffee shop, they unhooked their hands and tried to make the vibe between them a little more casual as they headed over to the counter.

"Morning Kurt" said Blaine, looking at him where he was behind the counter, making the morning coffee orders for people.

"Oh hey morning" said Kurt, wiping his hands on his apron and going over to them.

"The usuals?" he asked, grabbing his order pad.

"You know it" replied Mikki.

"Sure no probs, just give me a few minutes" said Kurt.

"Yeah, we've got time" replied Blaine.

Kurt nodded and went back to the coffee machine.

"Is mine going to be much longer, I don't have time to keep waiting" said Marley, from a little bit further down the counter where she was standing.

"It's on the way. Doing them in order, so don't get confused" replied Kurt, looking at her.

Mikki and Blaine looked at her as well.

"Well maybe if you were to employ more staff, you wouldn't make people wait" said Marley.

"There is no need to talk to Kurt like that" said Mikki.

"Didn't ask your opinion. I just want my coffee so I can get to work" said Marley.

"Okay, that's fair enough. But when you talk to someone we consider a friend in that sort of manner, then don't expect us not to say something" said Blaine, as Kurt went over to one of the tables and handed the guy that was sitting there a tray full of cups.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I could have possibly offended the poor barista boy" said Marley.

Mikki looked over to Kurt who was back at the coffee machine, and saw him quickly put in a bit of salt from the shaker that he had behind the counter, and then head over to Marley.

"One latte with low fat milk" said Kurt, going over to her with the takeaway cup.

"Well it's about time" replied Marley, taking it from him and walking out of the shop.

"Kurt, what did you do" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Nothing" replied Kurt, shaking his head looking at her.

"Really, so you didn't add a little salt from the shaker you got there into her coffee" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "Did you really?" he asked.

"Okay yes, and I would have preferred if it was something like arsenic, but salt was the only thing I have lying around" replied Kurt.

"That's awesome" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"A little mean, but yeah I agree with Mik, awesome" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well the bitch always talks as if I am beneath her" said Kurt, as he started to make the coffees for Mikki and Blaine.

"Oh believe me, we know all too well how two faced Marley can be" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah she's always this sweet little thing around Puck. But away from him, well let's just say I think from what Mik has told me about her boss, the angry attitude and manipulation must run in the family".

"I think so" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Well hopefully Puck will one day wake up to her before it's too late and see that she is indeed a two faced cow" said Kurt, as he finished steaming and frothing the regular milk.

"Can only hope and pray that he does" said Mikki.

Kurt laughed and came over to the counter with the coffees for Mikki and Blaine. "No salt in them, I promise".

"If there is you're dead, Hummel" said Blaine, going to grab his wallet out of his pocket to pay.

"On the house" said Kurt.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't tell Marley about the little added bonus to her coffee" said Kurt.

"Don't have to bribe me Kurt, but thank you" said Mikki.

"Why are you thanking him, I was the one about to pay for your coffee. If anyone should be thankful it should be me" said Blaine.

"Okay well thank you for Blaine then, who doesn't have to buy me a coffee" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You're both welcome" replied Kurt, with his own laugh.

"Yeah, I got to get to work, see you later Kurt" said Mikki.

"Walk with you, got to head out that way anyway" said Blaine.

"Sure, if you want" said Mikki, with a nod.

"See you both later" said Kurt.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, and her and Blaine left the coffee shop, and were able to spend just a little more time alone together before Mikki started work for the day.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday after work, Mikki and Blaine were both in the coffee shop sitting on the sofa, in quite close proximity to one another.

The two of them were laughing over something they were watching on Blaine's phone, and Sam came and sat in one of the chairs nearby.

"Try and be a little less obvious guys" he said.

Blaine and Mikki looked at him.

"I was just showing Mik this video Coop linked to me on Facebook, of all these cats trying to get in the smallest of spaces. It's hilarious" said Blaine.

"The box one and all that, and with the cat trying to get in like a fishbowl" said Sam.

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah seen it" replied Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed as she still watched the video on the phone. "It actually reminds me of my cat back home when I was in high school. She was obsessed with boxes and also bags. Could not put one down without her trying to get into it".

"Did she ever end up anywhere she wasn't meant to?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Almost took her to school one day, after she had got into my backpack".

"Maybe she wanted to learn, you know become like Mrs McGonagall" said Blaine.

"Well her name was Luna" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You seriously named you cat after a character from Harry Potter" said Blaine.

"No of course not, she was called Lunatic. And that shortened was Luna" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Sure, sure. Don't believe you for a second" replied Blaine with a smile.

Sam coughed, trying to get their attention, and Mikki and Blaine looked at him. "Guys, seriously ease up with the flirting, especially if you don't want others knowing".

"How is us talking, flirting" said Mikki.

"Well have you seen how close the two of are you are sitting for starters. You're practically in Blaine's lap" said Sam.

Mikki nodded and then moved a little bit away from Blaine, so she was as so close to him.

"Better?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Sam, with a nod, as Brittany who had just walked in through the door of the coffee shop came over to them, with a guy that none of them had seen before.

"Hey Britts" said Blaine, looking at her with a smile.

"Hey guys" she replied, and looked at the guy she was with. "This is Joe, he's helping out at the church group that Cyndy and I also helping at".

"Hey, that's cool man. I've been meaning to get down there, and help out myself" said Sam.

"Well we need all the help we can get, so if you can spare a couple of hours that would be great" replied Joe.

"You play guitar?" asked Blaine, noticing that Joe also had a guitar case with him.

"Yeah, the kids love it" he replied with a nod.

"I bet and it's awesome that you play for them" said Blaine.

"So I was thinking maybe it would be okay if Joe was to join us on Friday night, when we do our movie night?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. As long as he can put up with Blaine's dorky choices since it his turn to pick the movies" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Anything I choose will be better than the last lot you chose when it was your turn".

"There is nothing wrong with the Danielle Steel movies" said Mikki.

"Except for being completely snore worthy" said Sam.

"Exactly" said Blaine, looking to his friend with a laugh.

"Guess that means we're going to be stuck with Star Wars or Lord of the Rings again" said Brittany.

"Actually I was thinking Harry Potter" said Blaine.

Mikki put two fingers to head and mimicked blowing out her brains.

"One word for you, Luna" said Blaine.

"Two words you, bite me" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Hey whatever you guys chose will be okay, it will be good to hang out" said Joe.

"Sure, just don't be surprised if it is actually Harry Potter that we watch" said Sam.

"Coming from the guy who _always _makes us watch Avatar" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"What it's a good film" said Sam.

"Yes one film, and we've seen it over and over and over and over" said Blaine.

"And how many times have we seen the Harry Potter movies" said Mikki.

"Okay, point taken" said Blaine.

"You know what I think we should just decide that we go to the dvd rental store and see if there is anything new we haven't watched" said Brittany.

"That I think is a good idea" replied Sam, and the four of them started to discuss possible movies that they hadn't seen and would like to see.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday morning, Mikki walked out of her bedroom, and went to go over to the bathroom, but heard the shower running and looked over to the kitchen table and saw that Rachel was sitting there.

"Umm, Rach? Who's in the bathroom?" she asked, going over to her.

"Oh Hunter, he stayed the night" replied Rachel.

"This is getting to become ridiculous Rach, no offense. But every time I want to use the bathroom in the morning he's in there, either in the shower or blow drying his hair" said Mikki.

"What so I can't have a guy stay over now, is that what you're saying" said Rachel.

"No, of course not. It's just I do have work to get to in the morning, and I haven't said anything but a lot of the time I am really pushing to get out the door on time to get there" said Mikki.

"Well I can tell Hunter to maybe wake up a little earlier when he does stay the night" said Rachel.

"That would be appreciated" said Mikki, as they heard the water in the bathroom turn off.

"So what about you?" asked Rachel.

"Me what?" asked Mikki, as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboards and sat down at the table and grabbed the muesli that was there.

"Well, dating that sort of thing" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her friend. "At the moment, no. Believe it or not I actually like being single".

"Okay, well it's just I know this guy at work and he's kind of cute. Probably your type. I could set you up if you're interested" said Rachel.

"Umm, thanks but not really into the theater type guys" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Sure but let me know if you change your mind".

"I will" replied Mikki, as she poured some milk on to her muesli and then began eating it, before she was able to get into the bathroom, so that she would be able to get ready for work.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Yes okay, this was a filler chapter -firstly I like writing Mikki and Blaine together, so that just comes really easy to me. But also I needed it in there for the main reason, we get to see one more bitchy side of Marley, before I get rid of her for good!_  
_And yes I am writing her to be a bitch, mainly __because they had her too sickly sweet for my liking on the show!  
Besides every story __needs an evil bitch right!_

_And I really wished that they had used Joe more in the show, and also explored a little bit __more of the Christian side of his storyline. But sadly in reality, we all know what a __jerk RM is, and he treated Samuel Larsen like complete and utter crap, and didn't even give __him a solo on the show; even though he was the actual winner of the first Glee project. _  
_I am though however thankful that I did get to know of a great singer/songwriter/musician - __and ironically one of my friends who isn't Glee mad like me, also really likes his music __outside of the show, and that was mainly because I did introduce her to him. And she too __sadly agrees that Samuel, was shafted big time by RM and co. _

_So next chapter should be up really soon, I have the creative juices flowing for this at __the moment, so turning out new updates at a good steady rate!_  
_And I can whole heartedly promise you, there will be a resolve to the whole Marley thing in __that chapter!_

_Till then,_  
_love KJ xx_


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! :) I am getting this up because I know a lot of you want to see an end to the whole Marley saga._  
_So this is the penultimate chapter in regards to that, and we finally see an end to the whole thing; although there is going to be a little consequence in the next chapter for someone in regards to that, but that is all I will say at the moment about that._  
_If I have Puck and Rachel get back together any time soon, well that I will leave unanswered also._  
_  
For the purpose as well of this chapter, I have changed the lines of a song that is being sung at the end; and I have tried to fit in mostly with the right tone for the replacement words (and had the song on constant repeat whilst writing in order to do that) regardless of that I would like to point out that I do not own the song at all. I am just using it for entertainment purposes - and we also get to see someone sing that we have never seen sing as well._

_So without further ago, it's time to go adios Marley!_  
_You know what to do at the end!_  
_KJ xxx._

* * *

Chapter 30 –

Late one afternoon after he was finished work, Marley headed around to Puck's apartment and knocked on the door.

Puck went and opened it and looked at Marley who was on the other side. "You know you do have a key to use" he said.

"I know, it's just that it doesn't feel right" she replied, as she walked in and Puck closed the door.

"Well it's just weird having my girlfriend knock that's all, especially when none of my closest friends do" said Puck, as the two of them went and sat on the sofa together.

"Actually that's what I want to talk to you about" said Marley.

"About what?" asked Puck.

"Your friends" she replied.

"What about them?" asked Puck.

"Well they just think they have a right to barge in to your apartment without knocking, it's a little rude don't you think" replied Marley.

"No, not at all. They're my friends and I do exactly the same to them, and I wouldn't call it barging in" said Puck.

"When you're uninvited yes it is. That's why I didn't want to use the key you gave me because you didn't know I was coming around" replied Marley.

Puck looked at her. "Okay so I will ask them to be knocking from now on then" he said.

"It's not just that" said Marley.

"What else?" asked Puck, getting a tad annoyed in that moment with her.

"This place, I think if we really want to make it work, the two of us together should have a fresh start" said Marley.

"Fresh start?" asked Puck.

Marley nodded. "New apartment, new furniture, new everything".

"New everything" replied Puck.

"Yes" said Marley.

Puck looked at her. "So you're wanting to get rid of everything that I have ever owned because you want us to get new stuff together. That's just ridiculous".

"Yes, well all this is stuff that she's been on or touched, or had some sort of interaction with and I don't think I can live with you knowing that" said Marley.

"She who?" asked Puck.

"Rachel" replied Marley.

Puck groaned in frustration. "Really Marley, that's what this is about".

"I'm sorry but would you be comfortable sleeping in a bed with me, knowing that I had been with another man in it" said Marley.

"Honestly it does not worry me" said Puck.

"Well it does me. And whilst we are on the subject of her, I don't want the two of you seeing one another" said Marley.

Puck looked at her in bewilderment. "Whoa hold it right there. You're asking me not to see one of my friends anymore".

"One of your friends who is also your ex girlfriend, whose name you said at our wedding" said Marley.

"And just how do you think that's going to happen. Rachel lives with Mikki who is my cousin who I see all the time, and also lives across the hall from my two best friends. Am I just meant to cut them all out of my life?" asked Puck.

"That's up to you, but I don't want you being around Rachel" said Marley.

Puck just looked at her.

"It's your decision to make, but if you want us to actually have a chance of working. Those two things that I said, moving and getting new stuff; and Rachel not being in your life is the only way that will happen" said Marley.

"I'll have to think about it Marley" replied Puck.

Marley nodded and stood up. "And I'm sure you'll make the right decision too" she said, kissing him.

"Yeah, you're not going to stay the night?" asked Puck.

Marley shook her head. "Like I said, the thought of sleeping in a bed she one was in, isn't the most appealing thing to me".

Puck looked at her. "Okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow then".

"You will" replied Marley.

Puck stood up and followed her over to the door and opened it. "Bye" he said.

"Yeah bye" replied Marley, quickly kissing him goodbye and then leaving.

Thus then leaving Puck to ponder over the conditions that Marley had just given him for the relationship to work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short time later, after Marley had left his place, Puck went over to Mikki's knowing that Rachel was indeed at work that night.

He had texted Brittany and asked her if she was able to go over to the apartment, and he along with her and the other three were now in the living area of Mikki's place.

Puck was pacing up and down in front of the television, after having telling them all the ultimatum that Marley had given him not that long ago.

"How, how am I meant to do that, just cut Rach out of my life" he said.

"You tell us" said Blaine, who was sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"That's just it, I don't know" replied Puck.

They all looked at him.

"If it was any of you, and you were asked to do give up anyone here would you be able to?" asked Puck.

"Definitely not" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I mean I would like to think even when we all maybe find someone that we want to be with forever, that it doesn't mean an end to my friendships with all of you. You're all really important to me and I couldn't not have any of you in my life" said Mikki.

"What Mikki said, we're friends and we all chose to be" said Blaine.

"And it's not fair for Marley to ask that of you. She shouldn't be able to dictate to you who you can be friends with" said Sam.

"I know, I know that. But you can understand why I want to make this work with Marley. We were almost married" said Puck.

"Okay cous, I know we've said this to you a thousand times, and also Jake, Kitty and Ryder have as well. But honestly I don't think Marley loves you" said Mikki.

Puck looked at his cousin. "Santana also makes sure she tells me every time she sees me as well".

"And the way she speaks to Kurt at the coffee shop, she is really nasty to him and I know for a fact that he doesn't like her at all" said Brittany.

"Don't you think that then maybe means something, if those closest to you and who are your friends and family, see this" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend and nodded.

"I'll lay it down as simply as I can here Noah, but just think. If you want this to work with Marley, this hanging out with us, even if like now when Rach isn't home, probably won't happen. And that's because Marley is such an manipulative, insecure and might I add as well rude bitch that even the thought of you even being in your ex girlfriends apartment will be enough to send her into a Hulk like rage" said Mikki.

"Hulk like rage, really?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"I can see where Mikki is going with that use of visual. The Hulk turns green when he gets angry and it's the colour of envy" said Brittany.

"Wow Britts, I'm impressed that you know that" said Blaine.

"Thank you, I do kind of understand those movies. Even if I only watched the last Avengers for the hot guys that were in it" said Brittany.

The five of them laughed and then four of them looked back to Puck.

"So it's up to you what you do here, we can't decide it for you" said Sam.

Puck nodded. "I should talk with Rachel too" he said.

"If you think that will help with your decision in this, then yeah" replied Mikki.

"I think so" replied Puck, and with that the five of them then all then avoided talking any more about the subject, because at the end of the day it was ultimately Puck's decision on what he would do about it all.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Rachel walked out of the bathroom after having woken up and then headed into the kitchen, and went over to the coffee machine.

The door of the apartment opened and Mikki, still dressed in pajamas walked in and saw that Rachel was already up.

Rachel looked over to her as she heard her come in.

"Morning" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah hey morning, where were you?" asked Rachel.

"Ohh, I was just seeing if the guys had any Cheerios cereal, don't really fancy muesli this morning" replied Mikki.

"Guessing since you don't have any, they didn't have any either" said Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "Nope all they had was sugar filled Fruity Pebbles, and that's not really to my likening. So guess it's muesli after all".

Rachel laughed, as Mikki went over to the coffee machine and grabbed her own cup and poured herself one.

"We should probably do some more shopping then" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her roommate and nodded, as she got the milks out of the fridge and handed Rachel her soy one; glad that she also hadn't figured out that she had not slept in their apartment last night, but had instead been across the hall with Blaine.

"I'll pick some stuff up on the way home from work" said Mikki.

"Okay, I text you if I think of anything I need or want" said Rachel.

"Sure" replied Mikki.

"So Noah sent me a text late last night" said Rachel.

"Really?" asked Mikki as they both sat at the kitchen table to eat.

Rachel nodded as she poured the muesli from the container that was on the table into a bowl.

"Yeah, he wants me to meet him at the coffee shop a little later this morning" said Rachel.

"Wow, okay" replied Mikki, knowing what is was going to be about, but not wanting to say anything in regards to it.

"It's strange, ever since the whole thing in Canada, feels like I have hardly seen him" said Rachel.

"Yeah, well he is trying to make things work with Marley, and you're sort of dating Hunter. Guess there just isn't as much time for him to come around her or feel as if he can" replied Mikki, as she too put some muesli in a bowl for herself.

"I guess" replied Rachel.

"So Hunter obviously didn't stay the night then?" asked Mikki.

Rachel shook her head. "No, he said there is a big meeting coming up at work that he has to work on".

"Yeah, I'm not on that account, but there is" replied Mikki.

"And you're all so secretive about it" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well that is mainly at our bosses demands, she is always paranoid that somehow a rival advertising firm will find out what we are doing for clients and copy them" said Mikki.

"Hmm, I can understand that" she replied.

Mikki nodded as she finished off her muesli. "I should be getting ready" she said.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

"Hey good luck with my cousin today" replied Mikki as she stood from the table.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, not really knowing what her best friend meant by that.

Mikki then headed into the bathroom to get ready for work and left Rachel to think about what Puck could possibly want to talk about with her.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that morning, Puck was sitting on the sofa in the coffee shop, flicking through one of the magazines that Kurt had there, when Rachel entered the coffee shop and walked over to the sofa.

"Hi Noah" she said, sitting down next to him.

Puck looked at her and closed the magazine and placed it on the table, and smiled at her. "Hey Rach".

"How you been? Feels like I never see you anymore" said Rachel.

"I've been good, you?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty good" replied Rachel.

"That's good" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded. "So you said you wanted to see me".

"Yeah, but tell me more. How's Funny Girl going?" asked Puck.

"Well we are definitely going to be closing up in September" said Rachel.

"So are you going to go back to teaching maybe?" asked Puck.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, it all depends on if I can find another stage role".

"They would be crazy not to hire you, after all you are Tony winner" said Puck.

Rachel smiled. "Sadly it doesn't work as easily as that, just because I have one, doesn't automatically guarantee that I will get a role".

"Well I would watch you in anything" replied Puck.

"Thank you Noah, you're too kind" she replied, with a blush.

"And Mik said you've been seeing that guy she works with" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Nothing too serious, but we have a good time together. And he treats me well".

"Well if he didn't, he would be answering to me" said Puck

Rachel smiled, at the notion of even now Puck still wanting to stick up for her.

"So what about you and Marley? How's that all going?" asked Rachel.

"Umm, yeah okay. I guess" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded.

"She wants to move in fact" said Puck.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be moving out of the city. But Marley thinks that it would be best if we were to start a fresh with everything. New apartment, new furniture, all that sort of stuff, together" said Puck.

"Wow. So it sounds like you two are really trying to make it work then" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "There's one other thing Rach, and it's why I asked you to talk today".

Rachel looked at him. "Okay".

"Marley doesn't want me to see you anymore" said Puck.

"See me? What does that mean?" asked Rachel.

"Hang out with one another, talk to each other. Basically she wants me to not be in your life at all, and mine in yours" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Well you told her how crazy that is right? I live with Mikki, your cousin. So you're going to see me".

Puck just looked at her.

"You already told her that you would do this, didn't you" said Rachel.

"No, no of course not" replied Puck.

Rachel stood up from the sofa. "No, let me make it really easy for you Noah. If this is what your girlfriend wants, then fine. We are no longer friends and somehow we will avoid contact with one another, forever. Goodbye" said Rachel and quickly walked out of the coffee shop, before the tears started to flow.

"Rach, wait" said Puck, standing as she walked out, however Rachel was already gone; thus leaving Puck to wonder if this is what he really actually wanted.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, Puck went around to where Marley was currently staying, Sue's apartment, when he knew that she would be finished with work for the day.

He knocked on the door of the apartment, and Marley came and opened the door.

"Hi Puck, come on in. I just got some chinese take out, if you're interested" said Marley.

"Actually not all that hungry" said Puck.

"Okay, do you mind if I eat though. I didn't have much of a lunch break today" said Marley.

"Fine" replied Puck, with a nod as the two of them sat at the dining room table.

"So I saw some great apartments online last night, that I think we could maybe have a look at over the weekend" said Marley.

"I can't" replied Puck.

"Oh, well you can bring Jayden. After all he is going to be having a room at our place" said Marley.

"No, I can't move" replied Puck.

"I thought we discussed this Puck" said Marley.

"No, you told me what I had to do, and I don't want to do it. I don't want to move" said Puck.

Marley just looked at him, a mad look creeping on to her face.

"So you want to stay in an apartment full of memories" said Marley.

"Yes, memories. I have so many there, with Jay, with my friends" said Puck.

"With Rachel" said Marley.

"Yes with Rachel, and you can't just expect me to cut one of my closest friends out of my life and never have anything to do with them anymore. That's not fair at all" said Puck.

"Do you think it's fair on me, knowing that you could be hanging out with her and wondering what you are doing all the time?" asked Marley.

"Okay for the record, Rachel is dating someone else. And I am okay with that. But for you to tell me that I can't even be friends with someone that I have known since high school, someone that is also friends with my family and me with hers. The answer to that is just no, it's not happening" said Puck.

Marley looked at him. "Obviously you don't want us to work then".

"If not being able to have Rachel in my life at all, then no it's not going to work between us Marley, because I don't think it's fair what you're asking" said Puck.

"So that's it then?" she asked.

Puck nodded. "Yes, that's it. I guess if we can't come to agreement on this then we're done".

"You should leave" said Marley.

Puck stood up. "Yeah, have a nice life Marley" he replied and walked out of her apartment and also life, forever.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same night, Rachel had been to upset about the conversation that she had had with Puck earlier that day, to go on stage; and had rung Sydney and advised him that she wouldn't be able to perform that night.

Mikki, Blaine, Brittany and Sam were also around at the apartment, and Rachel had filled them in on her earlier conversation with Puck.

"I just don't understand, why he would choose to give up a friendship with me which he has had for many years, over her" said Rachel, as she wiped at her eyes, since she had been crying a lot over the whole situation.

"We don't know why either Rach, and to be completely honest, we think Marley is a cow" said Brittany, as she sat next to her on the sofa and hugged her.

"And we've said as much to Puck about it, but if he doesn't want to listen to any of us about it and will continue to be with her, then as far as I'm concerned he's no longer a friend" said Blaine.

"Well that's a little harsh now isn't it. He's my cousin, and what you're just going to stop talking to him. Because you do know that means you have to stop talking with me" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Are you condoning what he's doing here, to Rachel and how he is making her feel right now".

"No of course not, I think he's being the biggest of jerks. But he is my family, and I can't and won't forget that" replied Mikki.

"And is Rachel not your friend?" asked Blaine.

"Of course, she is. But what you're asking me to do here, is basically what Marley has made Puck do, and that is choose sides" said Mikki.

"No, I'm asking that you don't condone Puck's behavior here" said Blaine.

"Guys, please don't argue. I can't stand to see two of my closest friends going to war over this" said Rachel.

Blaine and Mikki looked at her.

"I understand that Mikki can't just cut Noah from her life and Blaine if you want to choose to ignore someone who has been your best friends for years, because of the way he's treating me, then that is purely your decision. But I'm not asking you to, okay" said Rachel.

Blaine looked at her nodded. "Okay" he replied, and looked to Mikki. "And I'm sorry too".

Mikki nodded. "Sure, and I do agree with you that this whole thing sucks".

"It's sad though, I like Puck, he's fun" said Brittany.

"Yeah, well we can't unfortunately say who he ends up with. If her wants to be with Marley, then that is his decision, not ours" said Sam.

There was a knock on the apartment door, and the five of them looked towards it.

"Are we expecting someone else?" asked Brittany.

"Not that I know of" replied Mikki, standing from where she was sitting and going over to the door and opening it.

Puck was on the other side and Mikki looked at him. "Now isn't really the best time" said Mikki.

"I need to talk with all of you, it's really important" said Puck, looking at his cousin.

"Okay" replied Mikki, holding the door open and letting him come into the apartment.

The others over looked at him, but did not say anything.

"Hey guys" said Puck as he walked over to them.

Mikki closed the door and then went and stood next to him.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

Puck looked at her and then the others and took a deep breath. "It's over".

"What is?" asked Mikki, realizing that she was the only one who was actually willing to speak with Puck at the moment, seeing the looks that the others were giving him.

"Marley, me and her, it's done. Finished" replied Puck.

"You mean you're not with her anymore?" asked Sam.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I can't give up having Rach in my life" he said looking at her, with a smile, and Rachel gave a small smile back.

"Because if that was to happen I would have to give up all of you in my life, and I can't bear the thought of not having you guys around" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and hugged him.

Puck laughed and hugged her back. "So I'm sorry guys, looks like you're stuck with me after all".

"We're not stuck with you at all" said Brittany, standing up and going and hugging Puck also.

Puck looked over to Rachel. "Forgiven?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course, I know the stupid things people sometimes do when they think they're in love".

"Yeah" replied Puck.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but how about we head on down to the coffee shop" said Sam.

"Yeah, whatever you guys want to do, I just want to be around my friends again" said Puck, and the six of them headed to the coffee shop, once again a group of six harmonious friends.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The six of them headed into the coffee shop, that same evening and Kurt looked at them as they came in, from where he was cleaning up a stack of coffee cups, left by the people that had vacated the area where they usually normally sat.

"Well you guys have impeccable timing" said Kurt, with a laugh as he wiped down the table.

"Good, well you can almost make us six of your finest coffees then please" said Brittany, with a laugh as they all, but Mikki; sat down.

"Sure, no problems" said Kurt, going over to the counter again, and Mikki picked up the plates that had been left on one of the hard back chairs.

"Oh thanks, Mik" he said, when he saw that she had bought it over.

"No problems" replied Mikki, and went to go back over to the others.

Kurt lightly grabbed her arm. "Hey is everything okay with Rachel and Puck. They seemed to have a falling out today" said Kurt, quietly.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Everything is great, in fact better than great. Marley is no more" .

"Wow really, so Puck gave her the boot" said Kurt.

Mikki nodded and Kurt smiled, and leant into Mikki's ear and whispered something to her.

"Sure, I can do that" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Awesome" said Kurt, going up to the stage, and going through the karaoke bank of songs, looking for the one he wanted.

"What is he doing?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't tell me Kurt is actually going to sing for once" said Sam.

"I am, and Mikki is going to sing with me" said Kurt, looking at him.

They all looked at him and then at Mikki, who shrugged her shoulders, as he started the song, and Kurt nodded to Mikki for her to start.

_"Once there was a wicked witch_

_In lovely New York Town_

_And a wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never ever was"_ sang Mikki.

_"She filled the folks in coffee land_

_With terror and with dread_

_'Til one fine day from Brooklyn" _sang Kurt

_"She was told to take a hike._

And then the relationship was pronounced"

sang the two of them together and danced around the stage,_ "dead"_

_"And through the town the joyous news went running_

_The joyous news that the wicked old witch_

_Was finally done with" _continued Mikki on her own, as she started a joyous little dance around the others who were sitting and also laughing at what the two of them were singing.

"Guys isn't this a little mean" said Rachel, as Kurt and Mikki danced around the coffee shop, much to the laughter and also confusing of the other patrons in the shop.

"Oh please, if anything it's funny" said Puck.

The others looked at him and laughed.

"You got to see the humor in it Rach" said Blaine, nudging her in the side since he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny" replied Rachel, as Kurt and Mikki started singing again.

_Ding-dong! The witch is dead" _sang Mikki.

_"Which old witch?" _asked Kurt

_"Well, uh,.. the wicked witch!" _ replied Mikki, in song.

_"Oh" _said Kurt.

_Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead" _ sang Mikki.

_Oh yeah, happy day" _replied Kurt.

_"Wake up you knuckle head," _sang Mikki, tapping Puck on the head.

_"Burn your sheets" _sang Kurt .

"_She's out of your bed_.

_Party time, the wicked witch is dead" _sang Mikki.

_ "She's gone where the bitches go,_

_Below, below, below. Yo-ho" _the two of them sang together.

_"Let's open up and sing and ring those bells out" _sang Mikki and went and grabbed the bell Kurt had on the counter in case he wasn't in view when customers came in.

_"Sing the news out" _ sang Kurt.

_Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low_

_Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!" _sang Mikki, as the two of them went back up on to the little stage.

_"Why everyone's glad,_

_Puck said the wrong name"_ sang Kurt, pointing to him

_And hearin' that sent her packin', forever" _added Mikki.

_Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!" _they sung together, and both finished with a flurry of jazz hands.

The patrons in the coffee shop applauded and the five who actually knew the reasons for the song, laughed also.

"Very entertaining guys. Didn't know you had that in you Kurt" said Sam.

"Well it's not a common thing I go around telling people, that I can sing especially when I have a voice like mine" said Kurt.

"Why not, a counter tenor is extremely rare after the age of about fourteen" said Rachel.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, you would actually be surprised how many people would like your voice".

"Thanks guys, but I suffered enough teasing and humiliation in my high school years for being who I am and sounding like a girl, that anything more than the occasional song is all I will do" said Kurt.

"Well hopefully, we get to hear you sing more often" said Mikki.

"Sure, as long as you or even Rachel one time, agree to my duet partner so I don't have to sing on my own" said Kurt.

"You have yourself a deal Kurt, I will find the perfect song for us to sing together" said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her and nodded.

"Now, how about those coffees?" he asked.

"That is why we came here" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Okay, coming right up" said Kurt, going back behind the counter and starting on making their usual coffee orders.

Leaving the six of them to take comfort that it was back to being the group that they were once again, with also the other important people that were also in small ways apart of their lives.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Ding, dong Marley's gone! I thought it was about time I have Kurt do something more in the __stories than just be there to give them all coffee. And considering Marley was always so __mean to him, I thought it was appropriator he thought of her as a wicked witch. _  
_And I hope you all found the changed up lyrics funny - working in theater it is something __that I am constantly use to being apart of and that is parody of songs for a purpose of a __story!_  
_Song: Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead - Glee cast version (sung in show by Lea Michele and __Chris Colfer. Originally sung by Babara Streisand and Howard Arlene in 1966. And maybe if __you go back to that part of the story and listen to the Glee version of the song, repeating __my words in your head, you will get more of a feel for it how it sounded to me!_  
_  
As for me getting Rachel and Puck back together soon, I don't want them to be rushing into __stuff. I think it's best for both sides if they just for the time being remain friends - __but if you are a knower of Friends, then you may know a future storyline coming up!_  
_But of course as you know by now, I am not following things precisely as they happened on __the show. _

_Sami would also like me to tell you all, that she has a new friend! Her name is Luna and __she is another Furby Boom. There is a picture of the two of them conspiring together on __Tumblr, and she insists that you all have a look at it. (Luna for the record got her name, __because Sami adores Harry [well her version at least, which involves a singing HP - she has __sat through the whole of AVPM many times and just listened intentally to that. However if I __put real Harry movies on, it's a case of 'Oh boo' and 'No likey'] - and because this Furby __is blue, much like Ravenclaw, Sami saw it fit that this should be her name!)_  
_And yes, I should also say that Sami has indeed made this Furby also Darren, Glee, and __Broadway obsessed in less time then I thought possible. _  
_  
Anyway, enough said from me. I am going to go and start on the next chapter. _  
_So until next time,_  
_love KJ, Sami &amp; Luna xoxoxo_


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews, fave/follows; and also a big welcome to all the new readers! It's great to have you on board with this epic saga!_  
_So I should firstly mention that there are 35 chapters of this story left - yes I have it all planned out, so I know exactly what is happening for the when, how and why scenarios._

_I know all of you were excited to see Marley, go for good - but there is one little left over consequence of that, that will be revealed in this chapter, and thus it be a moving point of things to come._  
_And as much as I would love for Puck to get jealous with Hunter dating Rachel, there is a plan in place that sees this happening somewhere else and in regards to someone else. I don't for purposes of the future storyline for Puck to like Hunter, and there are reasons starting to take place for this now._

_So anyway, without any further chit chat from me, here is the next chapter!_  
_Enjoy and you all know what to do at the end!_  
_KJ xxx_

* * *

Chapter 31 –

Monday morning after Puck and Marley had officially ended on the Friday before, Mikki got to Sylvester Advertising around the same time she did every morning and went to head into her office.

"Morning Sugar" said Mikki, greeting the office receptionist as she walked.

"Oh Mikki, hi. Wait up" replied Sugar.

"Yes?" asked Mikki, turning back to her.

"Sue, wanted you to go to her office as soon as you arrived" replied Sugar.

"Okay, thank you" said Mikki and instead of heading in the direction of her office went to the office of Sue Sylvester.

She knocked on the door.

"It's open" said Sue, from inside.

Mikki turned the handle and walked inside. "You wanted to see me Sue?".

"Yes, come in. Take a seat" replied Sue.

Mikki closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of Sue's desk, placing her handbag and other bag with work stuff on the ground beside her.

"Well as I'm sure you're now quite aware, your cousin and my niece are in fact officially over, and because of that, she feels now that she is unable to work here in the States" said Sue.

Yes, I'm aware that they were over, but I wasn't aware of the other thing about her not being able to work here" replied Mikki.

"Yes even though I have vowed to find a way for her to stay, she feels highly embarrassed about the whole thing and for that I find you fully responsible" said Sue.

"With all due respect Sue, I know you were going to have me show Marley around when she came here and all, and when I wasn't able to do that because I was ill, I got Puck to instead. However her falling for my cousin was not my doing. I do believe that in some way that Noah loved Marley and wanted to be with her. It's just that somehow fate didn't allow it" said Mikki.

"But you could have advised your cousin, who was already a divorced man and clearly in love with another woman it would seem from him having said her name at his wedding, that this was a bad idea rushing into a relationship" replied Sue.

"I could have, but I don't think I have the right to meddle in my cousin's love life" said Mikki.

"Well be as it may. I think now it's only fair to my family that I terminate your employment here at Sylvester Advertising" said Sue.

Mikki looked at her. "You're firing me".

"Terminating your employment" said Sue.

"It's the same thing" replied Mikki.

"Okay you're right, I am indeed firing you. I was just trying to make it less of a blow" said Sue.

Mikki stood up. "Fine you want to fire me, that's fine. I didn't really like working here, much less working for a tyrant of a boss like you" said Mikki.

Sue looked at her.

"I'll be gone by lunch" said Mikki, picking up her bags.

"Leave your office open and everything that belongs to the company in there please" said Sue.

"Oh I will, I definitely don't want to be reminded of this place that's for sure" said Mikki and walked out of Sue's office, heading to her own.

"Hey Mik" said Hunter, as she walked passed him.

Mikki didn't reply instead just kept heading to her office and opened the door.

"What's with Mik being all hostile this morning, she's normally all smiles" said Sebastian going over to him.

"I don't know, but she did just come out of Sylvester's office" said Hunter.

"Okay, this early in the morning that can't be good" said Sebastian.

"Yeah" replied Hunter, and the two of them walked in the direction of Mikki's office.

Mikki was piling things into a cardboard box that she had on her desk.

"Umm Mik, is everything okay?" asked Sebastian.

Mikki looked up at him and Hunter. "Yeah it's great" she replied.

"Okay, then what are you doing here" said Hunter.

"Well let's see Sue fired me, so this is me gathering up all my stuff that I have here and getting the hell out of this place" said Mikki.

"Wait Sue fired you? For what?" asked Sebastian, going over to her.

"Because I seemingly am related to Puck, who her niece almost married, but they are now officially going there own ways, and because Marley no longer wants to work in the US. I was in turn fired because this whole thing was apparently all my fault" said Mikki.

"That's crazy, she can't fire you for that" said Hunter.

"Well she did" said Mikki.

"No Mik, I'm serious. My dad's a lawyer and he could have her in court in an instant for unfair dismal" said Hunter.

Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"That's sweet really Hunter, but I think working here now under any circumstance. Sue will find a way to make my life an even bigger living hell than she has already been making it" said Mikki.

"Well if you ever want to take it to court, let me know" said Hunter.

Mikki nodded. "I will".

"So what you going to do now, you don't have a job" said Sebastian.

"I'll figure something out" said Mikki as she put the last of her stuff in the box.

"Well keep in touch let us know how you doing okay" said Hunter, going and giving her a hug.

"Hunter, you see me nearly all the time at my apartment, you're dating my roommate" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well I won't get to see my smiling Mikki all the time now, and we're all going to miss you around here, you're the rose to our thorns" said Sebastian giving her a hug also.

"Yes, whoever will keep the two of you in line now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No one" replied Hunter.

Mikki laughed as did Sebastian.

"Okay guys, take care, I'll call you" said Mikki, picking up the box from the desk.

"Yeah you too Mik" said Hunter.

"Bye Mik" replied Sebastian.

"Bye" replied Mikki and left Sylvester Advertising Agency for the last time.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was sitting in the coffee shop later that day, she had sent Blaine a text and told him what happened, and he said he would be by later as he was doing some music lessons at a local music shop for the day since he was still on holidays. Therefore she was going through her phone and writing down contact details for other advertising agencies, that she might be able to get work with.

She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mik, can we join you?" came Hunter's voice.

Mikki looked up to see her former work colleague and also Sebastian with him.

"Yeah, sure take a seat" said Mikki.

"Thanks" replied Sebastian and he and Hunter sat down; Sebastian on the sofa and Hunter in one of the arm chairs.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Mikki.

"Well we know this is your favorite place for coffee" said Sebastian.

Mikki laughed.

"And I have being here enough times also to know that Kurt certainly knows how to make an awesome coffee" said Hunter.

"Yeah, he does certainly that" said Mikki, trying to get Kurt's attention to come over.

"And we needed to get out of the office, because Sue has gone on a massive warpath rampage there" said Hunter.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"Uh huh, she was like the most angry I have ever seen her, and we've all seen her angry. Even the furniture suffered when she upturned desk chairs and even the water cooler" said Sebastian.

"Really" said Mikki.

"Yeah you should have seen how frightened poor Sugar was" said Hunter.

"Wow and Seb didn't even think to stay and comfort his girlfriend" replied Mikki, as Kurt came over.

"If Sue was to find out I was even dating her, I can imagine how much madder she would be" said Sebastian.

"True" replied Mikki.

"Can I get you guys anything?" asked Kurt.

"Latte, thanks Kurt" replied Hunter.

"Umm one of those macchiato things that you make" said Sebastian.

"Sure" replied Kurt.

"Mik, you want anything else?" asked Kurt.

"No I'm fine at the moment, thanks Kurt" she replied.

Kurt nodded and went back over to the counter to make the coffees for Sebastian and Hunter.

"So Sue was really that angry?" asked Mikki, turning her attention back to the guys.

"Yeah, and we just had to get out of there" said Hunter.

"I feel as if all this is my fault" said Mikki.

"No you can't think that. Sue is just a cranky middle aged woman who probably has gotten any in years and all she has to live for is work and making those who work for her, lives complete and utterly miserable" said Sebastian.

Mikki laughed as did Hunter.

"Yeah, you're probably right there" said Mikki.

Hunter nodded. "But Sue's rampage kind of got us to thinking" he said.

Mikki looked at him. "Should that worry me?" she asked, with a laugh.

"No, because what we were thinking, Seb and I is that with you, we strike out on our own" said Hunter.

"Strike out on our own what?" asked Mikki.

"Advertising agency" said Sebastian.

"Our own agency" said Mikki.

"Uh huh, the three of us work really well together, we're a great team and I think we could really make a success out of it" replied Hunter.

"And we also take Sugar with us too, we will need a person out front" said Sebastian.

Hunter looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, it sounds like a good idea. But starting from scratch a completely new agency, with no clients, it's going to be hard, not to mention probably cost us a small fortune in set up" said Mikki.

"We can get loans I'm sure and also as well if some of those who we do work for hear that we are leaving Sue's agency, they might just decide to come over with us" said Sebastian.

"I doubt Sue will let that happen, she will fight to keep those clients" said Mikki.

"True, but in the end they do have a right to choose" said Hunter.

"You're right there" said Mikki as Kurt came over with the coffees for Hunter and Sebastian and placed them on the table.

"Thanks" said Hunter.

"Welcome" replied Kurt and went back over to the counter.

"Look you don't have to decide right way, I mean you have just lost this job. But think about it for a few days and let us know" said Sebastian.

Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"I will" she replied and the three of them remained at the coffee house a little longer, until Sebastian and Hunter unfortunately had to head back into work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, since Mikki was no longer working; the morning after Rachel had left to do some things with some of her Broadway friends, she went over to Blaine and Sam's apartment.

The two of them were sitting in one of the armchairs in the apartment, discussing what Hunter and Sebastian had proposed yesterday.

"Honestly I think you and those two would make an awesome team working together" said Blaine.

"And you would be honestly okay with me working with them, being that they are guys" said Mikki.

"Of course, I trust you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Hmm thank you. But I do think I will for the moment look at possibly other advertising agencies, after all I did interview with quite a few when I came here and did also get offers from them"

"So why did you take the one you did then, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Blaine.

"Because it was the best one and had the best salary" said Mikki.

"So money was the incentive then" said Blaine.

"Well yes and no. The main reason was I knew that they had some of the biggest accounts and I did get to work on them, so that was one of the big reasons why I chose that firm" said Mikki.

"Have you ever thought about maybe taking your photography somewhere?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Not really as a profession".

"Maybe you should, the photos you did for Sam recently for his model portfolio were really great" said Blaine.

"Hmm, I don't think I have what it takes to do professional though. I'm amateur at best" replied Mikki.

"Believe me, you're not amateur anything" said Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki laughed and kissed him back.

"Yeah, well if you really want to help me get a job, then you can help me update my CV. It hasn't been done in years" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded and kissed him again.

"And I know some things you definitely have to put on there" said Blaine.

"What's that?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Amazing hugger, great kisser, awesome in bed" said Blaine, pulling her in tighter towards himself and then kissing her.

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to be something that will be of interest to potential employers" said Mikki, with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around him more firmly and kissed him.

"True maybe not, but I sure like that you are" replied Blaine, and kissed her.

Mikki didn't reply and instead just kissed him in reply, the two of them not hearing the door open.

Sam walked into the apartment and sighed. "Guys really, what if I had, had one of the others with me right now" he said, as he closed the door and put the bag of groceries that he had gotten on the counter.

"Well they would have seen us kissing, and we would have had to explain" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Right, and I thought you wanted to keep this on the down low for now. And kissing here in an apartment that you know others also come into quite often without knocking first. Not smart" said Sam.

"What we like kissing. Is that such a bad thing" said Blaine.

"No, I wouldn't say that it's bad. Just seriously whenever you're alone, I am pretty sure you're both attached by the mouth" said Sam, as he grabbed some of the groceries out of the bag and started putting them away.

"It's not always just by mouth we're connected" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and lightly hit him. "I don't think Sam needs to be hearing that"

"Oh I do already, when Miss Mikki has snuck into the apartment at night. It's why I am so glad for my headphones" said Sam.

"Wait, what you hear us" said Blaine, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, the walls are thin. And you can't tell me that you've never heard me or any of the girls I've been with" said Sam.

"No, I'm a heavy sleeper" said Blaine.

"That's true he is, conks out and snores" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her. "I do not snore" he said.

"You do, but it's not like the loud kind of snoring that my dad does. It's more cute snoring" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Cute snoring, okay you two are seriously nauseating" said Sam.

"Yep, we are" replied Blaine, kissing Mikki and she laughed.

"Just as I said guys keep things PG around the others okay, because honestly it's not going to take them long to catch on if you're both acting this way around one another all the time" said Sam.

"Yeah, he's right" replied Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Did you want to go and grab some lunch? I know this great place near my work where no one will see us together".

"What about Brittany, if it's near your work she could be there" said Mikki.

Blaine shook his head. "Not today, she was going shopping with Cyndy since they have a friend's birthday from college on Friday that they are going too".

"Okay then, let's go" said Mikki, quickly kissing Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

Mikki stood from Blaine's lap and then he also stood taking her hand.

"We'll see you later" said Mikki.

"Yeah sure guys, have fun and do be careful, huh" said Sam.

Blaine laughed as did Mikki. "Yeah we will" he replied and the two of them left the apartment, leaving Sam to wonder just how long it would be before the others caught on to what was going on with Mikki and Blaine.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Thursday night, Blaine and Sam were around at Puck's apartment since there was a baseball game on the TV the Cleveland Indians which Puck went for against the New York Yankees, and since Puck had the bigger screen out of them all.

"I think we have to make it a rule now, any chicks we date they have to let us do this and have guy time" said Puck, as he drank some of his beer since the game had a break in play.

"Totally, if a girl can't understand the importance of sports in a guys life and let him hang with his buddies, then she is not worth it" said Sam.

"Do girls like that even exist?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well Marley hated sports, but Rachel didn't mind them and we were able to this still when we were together and have the three of us hang out, just us guys" said Puck.

"So you think maybe you and Rachel will get back together?" asked Blaine.

"Honestly I don't know. And there is definitely a reason why I accidentally said her name at my wedding, and that is because I know I do still have feelings for her. But the history there of course is complicated as well" replied Puck.

"That's true" said Sam.

"What about you two clowns, any girls on the radar?" asked Puck, looking at his two friends.

"Nope, happy to remain single. Girls are too much drama" said Blaine.

Sam just looked at him and quickly rolled his eyes.

"There's a few girls that I've sort of been out with who I've met on model jobs, but it's pointless taking most of them out to dinner anywhere, because they don't want to eat anything and if they do order majority of the time it's a salad" said Sam.

"They do know that most men don't find skeletons at all attractive" said Blaine.

"Yeah, definitely need a girl who is huggable" said Puck, as his cell phone started to ring.

He grabbed it on from the coffee table and looked it and saw that it was his mother calling.

"Oh man, what does she want to yell at me for this time" said Puck, as he went to answer it.

"Who would want to yell at you?" asked Sam with a laugh.

"My ma" he replied, answering the phone. "Hey ma".

Lydia Puckerman said something on the other end of the phone and Puck sighed.

"Yeah okay ma, I know all right" he replied, as Lydia said something else to him.

"No ma, I am not going to go to a synagogue just to meet a nice Jewish girl" said Puck.

Lydia said something again on the other end.

"Because ma, that's why. I just want a break from women for a while" replied Puck.

Puck looked at his friends and rolled his eyes as his mother kept talking on the other end.

"No, that does not mean I am getting back with Rachel. I know that is what you are hoping for, but I don't think her dads particularly like me at the moment anyways" said Puck.

Lydia said something again.

"Ma, Rach is with someone else and I'm not going to ruin that for her" replied Puck.

He listened to his mom say something on the other end again.

"Okay ma, look the ball game is starting up again, and the guys are here, so can I call you tomorrow and you can yell at me some more then" said Puck.

Lydia replied once more again on the end.

"Yeah love you too ma, and I'll tell them. Bye" he replied and ended the call.

"Your mom?" asked Sam.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Yeah and she says hi".

"And what else was she yelling at you?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Wants me to forget about Marley by finding a nice Jewish girl. And then reminds me that Rachel is in fact a nice Jewish girl" replied Puck.

"You mom really wants the two of you together, huh?" asked Sam.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Sure that is what she has wanted ever since we were young, and she was thrilled to bits when we started dating".

"And not to thrilled when you broke up" said Blaine.

"Not in the slightest, the cussing in Jewish that she gave me. Let's just say I have never heard her speak like that before" said Puck.

"And you're actually okay with Rachel dating Hunter?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, as long as she is happy then that is all I can ever want for. And Hunter is a good guy, right" said Puck.

"Sure, yeah I don't really know him but he seems okay" said Sam.

"I would say that he and also Sebastian are quite cool, they seem to have Mik's back through this whole Sue firing her thing, which in a lot of cases you wouldn't expect from work colleagues" said Blaine.

"That is true" replied Puck, with a nod.

"And you know what they say if you and Rachel are meant to be, then you will somehow find a way" said Sam.

"Okay where the hell did you get that from?" asked Blaine, looking at him.

"I was talking with Britts, and she said it. And I do believe that she is in fact right. If someone is meant to be with someone else, then they will find a way" said Sam, looking pointedly at Blaine.

"Sure, yeah whatever. Let's just finish watching the game" said Puck, and the three of them continued to enjoy their guy time whilst watching the baseball game.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday evening, all of them except for Brittany who was at another friends birthday, were at the coffee shop for open mic night and listening to one girl do a bad and kind of flat version of 'On Top of The World'.

"Thank you" she said when the song finished and headed back over to her friends sitting a table. Blaine stood up from the sofa where he was sitting next to Sam who was in between the two of them and looked at Mikki. "Sing something with me" he said.

"Okay" replied Mikki standing also from the sofa.

Sam just looked at them, as did the others.

"Sure this is a good idea?" asked Mikki, quietly as they went up to the little stage area.

"Yeah, I just want to sing with you, that's okay right" said Blaine.

"Yeah course" replied Mikki, with a nod. "What song?".

"Alone by Heart" replied Blaine, finding the song in the songs computer bank and starting it.

Mikki just looked at him. "That's not a duet".

"Yeah, I know but we can still sing it together" he replied.

"Mikki looked at him. "I don't actually know the song but" she said.

"Don't worry there is words for it" said Blaine, smiling at her.

Mikki nodded and Blaine handed her a microphone.

He started the song and gestured for her to sing first.

_ "I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone"  
_Sam looked at Mikki as she sung wondering what the hell they were trying to do and if they actually wanted to be caught out on their relationship.

"Till now I always got by on my own"  
**"I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone" **

marking the point of where Blaine started singing, and Sam just looked at him and then back to Mikki as they then joined together.**_  
"How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone"_**

Rachel looked over to Sam, who was just sitting there slightly shaking his head. She got up from where she was sitting with Hunter, in the arm chair, quickly kissing him on the cheek and went over to Sam, and sat next to him and tapped him on the arm. Sam turned and looked at her.

Rachel leaned into his ear and whispered. "Are they together?"

Sam looked at her quickly and Rachel looked back up to where Blaine had come in on the song on his own again._  
_**"You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh"  
_  
"You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight" _**the two of them sung together. **_  
_**_  
"But the secret is still my own" _sang Mikki, looking to Blaine with a smile._  
_**  
"And my love for you is still unknown" **sang Blaine, giving her a wink**  
**_  
"Alone" _ added Mikki, with another smile. _  
_  
Sam looked at Rachel and gulped as she watched Blaine and Mikki on stage singing together, clearly not being at all subtle with the song that they were singing.

Rachel looked back at Sam. "Oh my god, they are" she mouthed.

Sam just looked at her and then leant into Rachel. "Yes, but don't say anything. Act normal, don't freak out" he said to her in a whisper.

Rachel looked at him and just nodded, then looked over to Puck who was seemingly obviously to what was going on between his cousin and best friend, since he was too interested in the fact that Jayden seemed to be liking the music that was being sung, so she then looked back up to Mikki and Blaine on stage and smiled.

"Till now I always got by on my own"

sang Mikki._  
**  
"I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone**  
**How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**  
**How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone"**_

Mikki and Blaine finished singing the song together and put the microphones back and went to head back over to the others.

"Hey Mik, come to the bathroom with me" said Rachel, standing up from the sofa and grabbing her friends hand before she had a chance to sit.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as Blaine sat next to Sam on the sofa.

"I will never understand why girls have to go to the bathroom in pairs or a group" said Blaine.

"Yeah, me either" replied Sam, looking at him.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at his friend.

"Nothing, but later we really need to talk" replied Sam.

"Sure, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod as Rachel lead Mikki to the bathroom to talk with her about what she now knew.

In the bathroom, Rachel closed the main door behind them and didn't head into any of the cubicles, instead she just crossed her arms and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Okay, what's with the creepy pod person smile? Why did you ask me to come to the bathroom with you?" asked Mikki.

"You and Blaine, huh" replied Rachel.

"Yes, we sang a song together" replied Mikki.

"And you're maybe sleeping with him as well" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "No, that's just crazy" she replied.

"Really, because the two of you on stage, I'm surprised you didn't both combust with all the built up passion and underlying sexual tension there. Not to mention the desire to just want to rip the clothes off each other" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her friend. "Clearly you're deluded Rach, me and Blaine. We're just friends and most of the time we can't actually stand one another".

"Sam looked equally as horrified by the two of you on stage, and clearly he already knew something, so I asked him and he confirmed it. You are together with Blaine, and that is a lot of bull that you can't stand him, obviously you can stand him quite a lot" said Rachel.

Rachel just looked at her friend, expression blank.

"The fact that you're not saying anything, pretty much confirms it" said Rachel.

Mikki sighed. "He is never watching Avatar again".

"What?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

"We said if he told about Blaine and I, he was never going to be able to watch that movie again, since we made him swear on it" said Mikki.

"So is that you confirming that you and Blaine are something?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her best friend and just nodded.

"Well for starters don't make the poor guy stop watching Avatar, because I did kind of guess and he just really confirmed it" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded.

"And why don't you want any of us to know about you two, because I think it's great" replied Rachel.

"We just don't want to be rubbing a relationship into Puck's face right now, considering we did kind of hook up in Canada" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her.

"So that's being going on since then?" she asked.

"Yeah about two months now" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Wow" replied Rachel.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"So all those times you have said you're going to go to the gym at night or doing laundry, and Sam's being over our apartment and he has said Blaine is also doing laundry, are you two together" said Rachel.

"Yep, Sam has been covering for the two of us, so we can get some time together" said Mikki.

"Well you have me to help out now as well" said Rachel.

"Really, you're not upset by this in any way" said Mikki.

"Why? It's not like I like Blaine" replied Rachel.

"No, it's just that we're friends and we've started something. Kind of like what you and Puck did" said Mikki.

"Mik, it doesn't worry me, honestly. I just really want to see you happy" replied Rachel.

"Thank you" said Mikki, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, and maybe we should get back out there before someone thinks that one of us maybe has a problem or something" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and the two of them headed out of the bathroom and back over to the others.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday morning, Mikki had spent the night at Blaine and Sam's apartment, since there was now no need to hide what was happening from Rachel.

She was currently in the shower, because there was no reason for her to sneak back into her apartment and make it seem like that she had been there in the night.

She was just about to grab some shower gel, when she saw a spider on the wall, and with a shriek turned off the water as quickly as she could, exited the shower cubicle and grabbed a towel and wrapped around herself, then opened the bathroom door and went running out.

Sam and Blaine were sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast and looked at her.

"Nice" said Sam, with a smile and Blaine hit his roommate in the arm.

"Mik, is there something wrong?" asked Blaine, seeing that she was a paler coloured than usual.

"Spider, in bathroom" said Mikki.

"Oh yeah that's Aragon" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him and then to Blaine. "Please tell me he is kidding".

"No he's correct, that's Aragon" replied Blaine.

"Okay what?" asked Mikki.

"You know like from Harry Potter, the spider that Hagrid keeps" said Blaine.

"I know who Aragon is, I want to know what the hell a spider is doing in your bathroom" said Mikki.

"He's our pet" said Sam, quite casually as he continued to eat.

"Pet. It's a spider. They are not pets. They are horrible creatures, and do not belong inside" said Mikki.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" asked Blaine.

"No, I'm just freaking out for no apparent reason, and standing here in front of my boyfriend and his roommate in a towel, because I love them in reality. What do you think" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed and stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"You're arachnophobic" said Blaine, hugging her.

"Yes, so please get rid of it" said Mikki, hugging him back.

Blaine looked at her and then at Sam, who was in turn looking at Mikki with a look of horror on his face.

"Sure" replied Blaine, looking back to Mikki and kissed her.

"Hey" said Sam, and the two of them stopped kissing.

"What hey?" asked Blaine.

"Do I not get a say in this?" asked Sam.

"No, because if Blaine wants to continue having sex then the spider goes" said Mikki.

"But, but" protested Sam.

"Dude, seriously the spider is going" said Blaine.

"Whipped, that's what you are. Freakin' whipped" said Sam, looking at Blaine.

"I'll get rid of it now for you" said Blaine, kissing Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, and kissed him back.

"Hey no. You are not killing Aragon, we will get him later and take him outside. He at least gets to live, we owe him that much" said Sam.

"Seriously" said Mikki, looking at Sam.

"Yes, seriously" he replied.

"Fine, if the spider is staying in your bathroom for the time being. I will go have a shower in my own apartment, at least I know that is spider free" said Mikki.

"Okay, I'm sorry you got scared" said Blaine.

"Yeah" she replied, and kissed him.

"I'll see you later" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

Blaine just nodded and kissed her again.

Mikki broke away from the kiss first and then went to leave the apartment, going to the door, but she turned and looked back at Blaine and Sam.

"If you want a pet" said Mikki, putting emphasis on the pet part. "Might I suggest gold fish".

"Sure, yeah good idea" said Sam.

Blaine laughed. "See you sweetie" he said.

"Yeah bye and remember the spider goes or I am serious about withholding sex" replied Mikki, and left the apartment.

Blaine just nodded and Sam looked at his roommate.

"What?" asked Blaine, as he saw him looking at him.

"I still say you are so freakin' whipped, dude. She's got you by the balls, I swear" said Sam.

"And do you see me complaining about that?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Oh gross man" he replied, and the two of them continued on with breakfast, before heading out for the day to do their own things.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So Mikki no longer works for Sue, in fact she at the moment isn't technically working at __all. So that is also in turn going to lead to a story point as well._

_I needed Rachel to find out at this point, only because I can't bear to keep too many of __them not knowing for a long time that two of their friends are hooking up with one another._  
_And of course now Rachel being in on the relationship, does also mean that she can help __with them getting 'alone' time. _  
_The question is now though, how long before the others find out, and what will their __reaction be to it?!_  
_  
The part with Mikki being freaked about the spider - that is totally me as well, I hate __spiders and are totally creeped out and scared of them. That and also clowns - can't stand __them either! Who knows maybe I will give Mikki clown phobia too somewhere down the track, __think that could be kind of funny story, especially if it's for say Jayden's birthday where __a clown is hired for it! _

_Anyway the next chapter will be up soon; and there will be the debut of one of the __characters that I particularly liked on the actual show making his first appearance. _  
_Although I will state for the record they have already been mentioned in the story, in some __capacity. _  
_  
So until then,_  
_Love KJ and all the crazy furbies! xoxoxoxo_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews and follow/favs on this. Always appreciated!_

_Also I sincerely apolgise for the delay in getting this chapter up! _  
_I have had major issues with the internet - in Australia we are in the midst of changing over to a new internet system, and I have had nothing but complete trouble trying to get mine set up. Three cancelled appointments to get the inside equipment installed, and then errors connecting up the modem for access..only to be told that there are errors in place on the system and it will be fixed within 24-48 hrs, on numerous occassions!  
Anger with this becomes worse, when as an Australian I can't actually speak to anyone in my own country and instead get routed to India, where it is hard in some cases for them to even understand what I am saying, and me understand what they are saying!_  
_And after much hassle - I finally managed to get in touch with Aussies, and get it all sorted out, and thus are now back up and running again!_

_That and to top it all off to make a shitty month even more shitty - had some issues with some who are now my ex-friends. Got sick and fed up with them treating me like my feelings and all that didn't matter, thinking they had a right to make me feel bad but if I by any chance upset them, they were the ones who demanded I apologise to them.  
And to top it all off, apparently the fact that I like writing, and also like Glee and musicals is immature!  
(This coming from one girl, who didn't even like to watch anything with a person from Glee in it - and when pointed out to her when watching Pitch Perfect, that Skylar Astin, who she was saying was cute etc, had been in Glee and is also a Broadway alum along with Lea and Jon in Spring Awakening, - she quickly then decided she hated him and the movie. If that's not immature then I don't know what is!)_  
_So anyway, those back stabbing bitches and immature little idiots, are not in my life anymore, I refuse to surround myself with negative people who only are my friend in order to use me (for instance for my Costco membership and eBay account!) - and I will continue to do what I love to do and screw what anyone else thinks!_

_Anyway, enough talk from me - on with the chapter! And again I do apolgise for the delay. _

_But you all know what to do at the end._  
_Love KJ. xxxooo_

* * *

Chapter 32 -

Friday evening, Rachel had just finished the promise duet with Kurt, a mash up of _ "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" _to a round of applause.  
Rachel went back over to where the others were and sat on the couch next to Hunter and Kurt went to head back behind the counter.

"You should seriously audition for something Kurt, I can see if there are any musicals that are needing people, just being in the background would be fun" said Rachel.

"Thanks for the offer Rach, really. But I just like to sing for the fun of it, and also this place is a little too important to me, to give it all up" said Kurt.

"Well if you ever change your mind, let me know. I have contacts" said Rachel.

"Thanks Rach" replied Kurt, and headed back to the counter to continue with his actual work.  
"So I was wondering do you guys like golf?" asked Hunter, as he sat there with the others.

"Golf?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, you know the game" said Hunter, with a laugh.

"Know what you mean, but kind of wondering why you asking?" asked Sam.

"Umm, there is a open day at the golf course this Sunday at the advertising agency gets good rates at, and I thought you guys might like to come along with myself and also Seb" said Hunter.

"Guessing Mikki, won't be there" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Nope, for starters it is my old place of employment who are all going to be there, and I don't exactly play golf either" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"I have never actually played golf to be honest" said Sam.

"I played mini golf in high school does that count?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. And it doesn't matter if you haven't ever played. It's not like it's a competition. It's just all in fun" said Hunter.

"Okay, yeah sure count me in" said Puck.

"Same here" replied Sam.

"What about you Blaine?" asked Hunter, looking at him.

"Yeah sure why not, and I know already how to play golf, my parents are members of a county club back home in San Fran" said Blaine.

"Awesome" replied Hunter.

"So when is it again?" asked Puck.

"This Sunday, is that cool with you guys" replied Hunter.

"Yeah, that sounds okay. I can organise to drop off Jayden to Santana and Dani in the morning" said Puck.

"I can babysit" said Mikki.

Puck looked at his cousin. "You don't mind doing that?" he asked.

"Not like I have anything else going on in my life that I have to do at the moment or anything, so it's fine. I enjoy spending time with him" said Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Thanks. I'll drop him around in the morning, and meet up with you guys then" said Puck, looking at Blaine and Sam.

"Sure, sounds like a plan" said Sam.

"Okay, yeah and I can meet you guys here, and then we can head to the golf course" said Hunter.

"Okay then" replied Blaine, and they continued to talk a bit longer before all heading back to their apartments.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday morning, Rachel had headed off to meet Hunter before she went on for the shows that she was performing in that day, and Sam had said he was going to take advantage of the fact that it was such a nice day and go for a run.

Mikki and Blaine therefore were in his apartment, sitting in one of the arm chairs, making out and just enjoying being able to once again be with one another, when there was a knock at the apartment door.

They both looked over to the door, which they had made sure was in fact locked with the chain across, to prevent anyone not knowing what was going on between them from entering.

"Should we maybe get that?" asked Mikki.

Blaine shook his head. "Ignore it, and they will go away".

"It could be your roommate and he doesn't have his keys maybe" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yep, and if so he will get the idea that we are otherwise occupied and to come back later" said Blaine, kissing her.

"Hmm, okay" replied Mikki and kissed him back.

There was another knock at the door and then a voice. "Hello, anyone home?"

Mikki and Blaine stopped kissing, and looked at one another, both knowing that the voice was that of someone's they hadn't heard in a long time.

"Is that who I think it could be" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Maybe you should answer then" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and Mikki got off from his lap and adjust her shirt which in their making out had become a little rumpled, and Blaine also tucked in his shirt, which Mikki had been attempting to pull off, before he went over to the door and answered it.

"Ell" said Blaine, opening the door and seeing his old roommate, the one who had lived with him before Sam had moved in, on the other side.

"Oh hey man, I didn't think anyone was home" replied Elliott Gilbert, looking at him.

"Nope, just in here hanging out" replied Blaine.

Elliott nodded.

"So come on in" said Blaine, holding the door open more and Elliott walked inside the apartment, and then saw Mikki standing by the kitchen counter.

"Mik, wow. Hey girlfriend" said Elliott going over to her and giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed and returned the hug. "Hey yourself, my best gay" she replied.

"Yeah" replied Elliott with a laugh.

"So what brings you back to New York, Ell?" asked Blaine.

Elliott looked at him. "Well as you know I finished touring with Wicked a few months ago, and since then being playing with a group of guys in Vegas around some places. But I really want to get back into the whole theatre stuff, so I have a few auditions lined up and thought if I'm going to be here, I have to at least catch up with the old gang".

"Well it's really great to see you, man" said Blaine.

Elliott nodded and looked at him. "Dude, are you wearing lipstick?" he asked, noticing the slight stain that had been left behind from when he and Mikki were kissing just earlier.

"Umm, no" replied Blaine, wiping at his mouth.

Elliott looked at him and then to Mikki, who was trying to keep a straight face, and then back to Blaine, who was still wiping at his mouth.

"Oh no way" said Elliott, with a laugh.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"You two, seriously? How did I not know about this?" he asked.

"There's nothing to know" replied Mikki.

"Okay, really let's see. Mik is the only one here in the apartment, and it took at least a minute for Blaine to answer the door, and also has telltale signs of lipstick on his mouth, which would only come from some pretty intense making out. So therefore adding all this up, means that you two are together" said Elliott, pointing to the both of them.

Blaine and Mikki both just looked at him.

"I don't see either of you denying it" he said, with a smile.

"Fine, yes. You got everything right, we're together" said Blaine.

Elliott looked at the two of them, his smile widening.

"Guys, that's awesome" he said, hugging the both of them together.

"Hmm, it is. But at the moment only a few people actually know that we are" said Mikki.

"Who a few?" asked Elliott, looking at him.

"Sam, my roommate now and also Rachel who is Mikki's roommate" said Blaine.

"So Puck doesn't know that his cousin and best friend are hooking up with one another then" said Elliott.

Mikki shook her head. "After all that happened with Marley, we just want to keep out relationship on the quiet side for the time being"

"Yeah, I heard about what happened there from Britts" said Elliott.

"Disaster to say the least" replied Mikki.

Elliott nodded. "Well if you guys are keeping this quiet, my lips are sealed. I promise".

"Thanks man" said Blaine.

"So what are the others doing today, would love to catch up with them" said Elliott.

"I can send them a text and have them meet us at the coffee shop" said Blaine, grabbing his phone off the kitchen bench.

"Okay yeah" replied Elliott.

"I will meet you there as well, so it doesn't look at to suspicious the two of us arriving together" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her, as he typed out a message to the others. "Okay yeah" he replied.

"Half hour?" asked Mikki.

"Sounds good" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded and kissed him, and Elliott looked at the two of them with a laugh.

"So cute" he said, with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Just act surprised when you see me, kay" said Mikki, poking him.

Elliott looked at her, and did his best surprised face and put his hands on both sides of his face. "Oh my god Mikki" he said, in a high pitched voice.

Blaine and Mikki both looked at him and laughed.

"You dork" she replied, with a laugh.

"Yeah" he said, with a nod.

"Okay, I'll see you both soon" replied Mikki and went over to the apartment door and left.

Elliott looked at Blaine. "You dog" he said.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at his former roommate as he finished sending the message off to the others.

"Not telling me about you and Mik, I'm hurt" replied Elliott.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. But you know now".

"Yep, and I promise my lips are sealed shut" said Elliott, mimicking a zipping action across his mouth.

"Thanks man" said Blaine.

"Yeah, come on let's go. I want to go and say hey to the other two" said Elliott, then they both left the apartment and headed to the coffee shop.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine and Elliott got to the coffee shop, after Blaine had gotten texts back from Rachel saying she was already there having coffee with Hunter, Sam who said he would be there soon, and the same reply back from Brittany and also Puck who said he would obviously be by soon with Jayden.  
The two of them got to the coffee shop and walked inside, Brittany had beaten the two of them there and Rachel and Hunter were already there.

Blaine walked over to the others. "Hey guys, look who has stopped by a visit" he said.

Brittany looked up and gave out a little scream, going over to Elliott and hugged him; and Rachel who had obviously never met him before just looked on confused.

"Elly, oh my god" said Brittany, as she hugged him.

"Hey Britt Britts" said Elliott, returning the hug.

"You didn't tell me you were coming for a visit, when I was talking to you recently" said Brittany.

"Yeah, didn't know I would be back then" said Elliott.

Brittany nodded. "Well it's good you're here, we've missed you".

"Yeah missed you and the others too" said Elliott, and looked to Rachel.

"And you've got to be Rachel" he said, going over to her and holding out his hand.

Rachel nodded and shook it. "I am" she replied.

"Cool. I'm Elliott, I use to be Blaine's roommate" he said.

"Oh okay, I've heard stories about you" said Rachel.

"Whatever they said, I'm sure it's not true" said Elliott with a laugh.

"Nothing but truth, man" said Blaine, looking at his former roommate.

Elliott looked at him and laughed.

"And I'm not sure if you remember Hunter, but he use to work with Mikki" said Blaine.

"Yeah, the face is familiar" replied Elliott, looking at him.

"Yeah, hey man" replied Hunter.

"And what you mean use to work with Mik?" asked Elliott, looking to him.

"Oh I will let Mik explain that one to you when she gets here" said Blaine, as Sam and Puck who also had Jayden came over to them.

"Oh no way, dude" said Puck, when he saw Elliott.

"Hey look it's the dad" said Elliott with a laugh.

"Yeah how you been?" asked Puck, handing over Jayden to Brittany, and giving Elliott a friendly hug.

"Been good man" replied Elliott.

"Yeah, same here" said Puck.

Blaine looked at Sam and then to Elliott. "Sam, Elliott. Elliot, Sam. New roommate, old roommate" he said, with a laugh.

"Hey, how you going?" asked Sam, holding out his hand.

"Good thanks. And I hope Blainey here hasn't been too much of a pain as a roommate" said Elliott, as he shook Sam's hand.

Sam laughed. "Nah, he's pretty cool for one".

"Yeah, he was" replied Elliott with a laugh.

"So why the text, dragging me away from all the hot sweaty guys at the gym and thus having a nice Saturday morning perve" said Mikki, as she came over to the others, having changed out of what she was wearing earlier, into some gym gear.

"Hot sweaty guys, well I got to say I approve" said Elliott.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Oh wow, okay Blaine did not tell me why he was asking me here. Because so much better than hot sweaty guys" said Mikki, giving Elliott a hug.

"I will take that as a compliment" said Elliott.

"The biggest of" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Did the two of you, use to date?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her and laughed, as did Blaine, Puck, Brittany and Elliott.

"Mikki is totally gorgeous and all, but I think I'm more partial to the cutie behind the counter who has failed to even realise I am here" said Elliott, looking over to where Kurt was serving customers and also making coffees.

"Oh, you're gay. My bad. Just didn't get the vibe from you" said Rachel.

"Ohh, there's a vibe. That I didn't know" replied Elliott, with a laugh.

"Well she's right with some guys you can totally tell, right away" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I didn't pick that either" said Sam, looking at him.

Elliott laughed. "Yes, but I am still very offended that Kurt has failed to even notice me" he said and went to the counter and behind it and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell" said Kurt, jumping out of his skin almost.

"Hey sweet cheeks" said Elliott.

Kurt turned and looked at him. "Oh my god, no way" replied Kurt.

Elliott unwrapped his arms from Kurt and let him turn, and then was immediately engulfed in a hug by the barista.

"How you been?" asked Elliott, with a laugh, returning the hug also.

"Excellent, and you so mean scaring me like that" said Kurt.

"Well you failed to even realize I was in your coffee shop Kurt and I got to say that hurts" replied Elliott, with a sad look.

"Oh, sure sure. Bet you didn't even remember little old me when you were touring" said Kurt.

"Hmmm, I don't know you are pretty unforgettable handsome. And if I can say you have somehow managed to get even more handsome" said Elliott.

Kurt blushed as he realized all the people in the coffee shop were indeed looking at him.

"So, umm your coffee order is still the same I take it" said Kurt, unwrapping himself from Elliott.

"My order with you is most definitely still the same, baby" said Elliott, with a wink.

Kurt looked at him and went red in the face. "Take a seat with the others and I'll bring it over to you shortly" he said, going back over to another customer.

"I'll have my usual to please Kurt" said Mikki.

"Same here" said Blaine.

"Me too" said Sam.

"I'll just bring you all your usuals, in a minute. Gees you people" said Kurt, turning back to his other customer.

Elliott laughed as he went back over to the others.

"You are so mean" said Brittany, as she pulled Elliott to sit down on the couch next to her.

"What, no I'm not" replied Elliott with a laugh, as Mikki also sat next to him.

"Oh really, so embarrassing poor Kurt in his work is normal then" said Rachel.

"Actually for Ell, it pretty much is" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Kurt and I use to be boyfriends" said Elliott, and looked over to Kurt. "Isn't that right handsome".

"Ignoring you" said Kurt, from where he was still serving other customers.

Elliott laughed as did Blaine, Mikki, Brittany and Puck.

"So the two of you broke up when you left New York" said Rachel.

Elliott looked at her and nodded. "Although it was not my wishing, yes. Hard to maintain a long distance relationship".

"And because a guy as totally gorgeous and handsome as Ell, would be constantly getting phone numbers from both women and men all the time" said Mikki.

"That's actually quite true, I did get a lot of phone numbers every night at the stage door" said Elliott with a laugh.

"Stage door?" asked Rachel.

Elliott looked over to Rachel and nodded. "Yeah, I was playing Fiyero in one of the touring productions of Wicked"

"Wow, that's awesome. I love Wicked, it's one of my favorite newer musicals" said Rachel.

"Yeah, and I hear that you to are quite the star as well. Tony award and everything" said Elliott.

"Uh huh, and it's taken me a long time to get to that point as well" said Rachel.

"Oh believe me I know what you mean. Some will work for years and always just be in the chorus, never will they get that starring role" said Elliott.

Rachel nodded.

"Well Rach really lucked out on the whole Funny Girl thing. It was definitely a role that she was destined to play" said Puck.

Rachel looked at Puck and gave him a small smile.

"It's still on right? Because I would love to check it out whilst I'm here" said Elliott.

"Yeah, it's still playing for a few more months, and I can get you some tickets if you want to come along and see it" said Rachel.

"That would be great, thanks. I appreciate it" said Elliott, as Kurt came over with the coffees on a tray for them all.

"And if you can get an extra ticket, if it's not too much trouble. I think I'd like to take someone along as my date" said Elliott, looking at Kurt with a smile.

"I've seen the show already" said Kurt, looking at him.

"Oh but that doesn't mean you can't come along with me and see it again, and have dinner with me beforehand as well" replied Elliott, with a smile at him.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you" said Kurt.

"You know me too well" replied Elliott.

"Fine, two tickets. But only if it's not any trouble for Rachel" said Kurt.

"No problem at all. I am all for having people see me perform and also not one to stand in the way of a relationship either" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"There is no relationship, just two friends going out together" said Kurt, heading back over to the counter.

"You will give into my charms Kurt again, you can't resist me you know that" said Elliott with a laugh.

The others all laughed as well, and then continued to talk and discuss what else had been happening in their lives, since some of them had last seen one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Mikki was looking after Jayden since Puck had gone with the others to play some golf and Rachel being at work, and Brittany spending the day out with Cynthia.  
Therefore Elliott was also around at Mikki's apartment, and the two of them were entertaining Jayden with the guitar that Mikki had stolen from Blaine's apartment and was playing simple nursery rhymes on it, thus entertaining the younger Puckerman.

"You do realize that you are playing the guitar upside down right?" asked Elliott, looking at Mikki as she played.

"I do, and if you noticed I haven't stuffed up on it either" said Mikki with a laugh.

"That's a skill right there" replied Elliott with a laugh.

Mikki nodded as she continued to play. "Well when the majority of the guitars you can get are right handed and you happen to be a lefty, you learn to play upside down".

"Honestly you never cease to amaze me" said Elliott with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him and smiled as she finished the song , and Jayden clapped obviously wanting more.

"Demanding kid" said Elliott.

"Well he's Puck's son what you expect" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"That and Santana's. And that right there is volatile combo" replied Elliott.

Mikki nodded as she started up playing another nursery rhyme, thankful that most of them were in a basic chord structure and simple to play.

"So I was thinking, it's getting near lunch time. And we could maybe go and grab something to eat, because it's been way too long since I have good ole' New York food" said Elliott.

"Sure, sounds good. Just as long as no one thinks that we are in anyway together" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I doubt anyone would ever think that" said Elliott.

"Really, male, female, kid. People are going to think that" said Mikki.

Elliott laughed. "Well they can, but I know you have the eyes for only one man now".

Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, you keep playing songs for Jayden, and I will get his stuff organized to go out" said Mikki, as she stopped playing the guitar and handed it to Elliott.

"Sure" replied Elliott, taking up the task of playing the nursery rhymes, whilst Mikki went and got stuff organised so that they could head out and get some lunch.

_End Note:_  
_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And again I do apologize for the delay in this!  
And of course we all know who Elliott is - and the __little throwback to him doing musical theater, is of course a take on real life and the __fact the Adam did play the role of Fiyero in Wicked! _

_Little tidbit - I personally am a lefty, therefore I play guitar left handed! This is __mostly due to an injury I received when I was 9 years old (I slammed my left index finger __in a car door and it is now permanently bent into what's called a swan neck - it needed __surgery and everything!)  
Which is why Mikki is playing the guitar upside down, much to __Elliott's dismay! But it's something I learnt to pick up, as I use to play right, but because I now can't bend that finger as much, it is a lot harder to use the fret board, so I had to teach myself to play left and fret with the right hand instead!_  
_And I even now play the violin left as well - so __basically for me all the instruments I need to buy in the strings category are very __expensive! (Unless I can restring them to my preferred way!)  
Thankfully though it doesn't affect my piano playing or wind and brass __instrument playing! _

_Will try and get the next chapter up in the week - it's half way to be finished! It's __getting into the warmer months here in Australia, and I will try and keep the chapters coming at a __steady pace; however when it is really hot the last thing I want to be doing is typing __because I can't bear to have the laptop sitting on me for long periods of time and also as __well just sometimes to hot to think!_  
_That and I am also going to be attending a lot of markets around my area, and selling __things that I have been making over the past few months - hair ribbons, earrings, girl's __skirts and that sort of thing - all with a common theme; either Frozen and Disney, and __Christmas! (and that is another reason why came to blow with the now not friends, and that is __because I told one [same girl doesn't like anything with anyone from Glee in it] that under __no circumstances is she to come on to the same stall that I had, which was the plan when __still friends, and sell almost identical items as me. To which she had a crying hissy fit __over and me telling her to grow up!  
But that apparently makes me a mean bitch, even though __the whole idea of going to a market and selling said stuff was my idea in the first place, __and she decided that she would also make stuff and that she should come along and then weasel in on all my ideas!)_

_So I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as the creativity for it flows - and if __that means that I have to sit in front of the TV and give the crazy furbies constant Glee (and listen to them ask one person in particular for back scratches!) __then so be it!_

_Until next time,_  
_lots of love, KJ (and the demented furbies!) xoxoxo_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: I don't write for reviews, I do honestly write for myself and myself only, and posting them on here is so other people can enjoy my wacky imagination, but in saying that sad the last chapter only got the one review, when I know people have read it and just chose not to say anything._  
_But whatever, I am use to life giving me lots of disappointments. _  
_So anyway here is the next chapter - and hopefully maybe just get a few more reviews for that chapter!_  
_  
Love KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 33 –

Brittany came into the coffee shop, on Thursday afternoon. Sam, Rachel, Blaine, Mikki and Elliott, who was still in New York for a while since was auditioning for stuff, were already sitting in their usual area and she came over at sat down on the sofa next to Blaine, who was sitting next to Rachel.  
She looked at her five friends with a confused look on her face.

"Okay I am getting a really weird vibe, two people here had sex" said Brittany.

"I'm sure we've all had sex, Britts" said Sam.

"No, someone had sex with someone else here. There's weird energy around" said Brittany.

"Well I'm pretty sure Kurt and I have done stuff" said Elliott, with a grin.

"Yes, but that's not recently though. This is like a sexual tension vibe and therefore someone has sex recently" said Brittany.

"How do you know that, I have been staying with Kurt" said Elliott.

"Because Kurt told me you guys haven't and I believe him" said Brittany.

"Hmm, interesting" said Elliott, looking over to where Kurt was behind the counter serving customers.

"And you think one of us, with another one of us" said Mikki, quickly glancing at Blaine, who was also getting nervous that Brittany was maybe figuring it out also.

"Yeah, it could have been anyone here in the coffee shop you're getting weird vibes from" said Blaine.

"It was me" said Sam.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I slept with Rachel" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Uh huh, totally us" said Rachel, catching on to the game.

"I thought you were dating Hunter" said Brittany, looking at her.

"Sure, but it's not like we're exclusive" replied Rachel.

"Wow, are you sure sleeping together won't wreak your friendship" said Brittany.

"Nope, and it was just a onetime thing. Sam is actually pretty bad in bed" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Oh and like you were great, Ms Berry" said Sam.

"Okay, really don't need to be knowing this" said Mikki.

"Hmm, but isn't it kind of ironic that two people who spend so much time together hooked up" said Elliott, looking over to the two people subtly that three of them knew were sleeping together.

"No, sometimes sex is just sex" said Blaine, and Mikki looked at him from where she was sitting.

"Such a guy thing to say" said Mikki.

"Yes, well not all girls are complete prudes like you" replied Blaine.

"No, I just don't go whoring myself out like the girls you tend to date" said Mikki.

"Okay guys, whoa. Ease up. It was a onetime thing. No need to get nasty with one another" said Sam, looking between them and not sure what was actually going on with the two of them at the moment.

"Yeah and Britts, if you could possibly keep this to yourself, then that would be great. Last thing we need is for Noah to find out" said Rachel, looking at her and then quickly glancing to Mikki and Blaine.

"Sure of course, I don't want Puck hurting Sammy because you slept he slept with you. Your adults and are able to do whatever you please" said Brittany.

"Or do whoever we please" said Elliott, with a smile.

"Exactly" replied Sam, with a smile and also too quickly looked at Mikki and Blaine, both who were avoiding eye contact with either him or Rachel at the moment.

"Yeah, okay. I got to go. Have stuff to do" said Mikki standing from the sofa and grabbing her handbag.

"See you later" said Elliott.

Mikki looked at him and nodded and went to the leave coffee shop, just as Puck came in through the door of the shop.

"Hey cous, where you going?" asked Puck.

"Home, got a lot of stuff to do. Later" she replied and headed out.

"Okay, why's Mik acting all weird" said Puck as he walked over to the others.

"Think it has something to do with the new company she is trying to start up with the others" said Rachel.

"Yeah, she seems really stressed about it" said Sam, looking over to Blaine, who was not meeting the eyes of any of his friends.

"Well we all need to keep an eye of her then, and make sure she doesn't burn herself out" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Brittany, with a smile and the six of them stayed in the coffee shop a little longer, before all heading back to their own places.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Thursday night, Brittany headed over to the apartments of Blaine and Sam, and Mikki and Rachel. Just as she was coming up the stairs, Blaine was coming out of his apartment with a bag of laundry.

"Laundry night?" asked Brittany.

"Yep, fun right" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"No, it's my least favorite chore" replied Brittany.

"Uh huh" said Blaine.

"See you later maybe" said Brittany, going over to the apartment door of Mikki and Rachel's.

"Yeah maybe" replied Blaine, and headed down the stairs to the basement where the washing machines were.

Brittany opened the door and walked into the girls' apartment.

Rachel who had the night off from the show that particular night, since she was now performing in all weekend productions of the show, was sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Hey Rachey" said Brittany, as she went and sat next to her friend on the sofa.

"Hi Britts" replied Rachel, with a smile to her.

"What you watching?" asked Brittany.

"Once Upon A Time" replied Rachel.

"Ohh I like that show" said Brittany.

"Hmm, me too" replied Rachel, as Mikki came out of her bedroom with a laundry basket.

"I'll be back in a little while, just got some laundry to do" said Mikki.

"Okay sure" replied Rachel, looking at her friend with a knowing smile.

"Hey Britts, see you later" said Mikki.

"Yeah. Hey Blaine is doing his laundry as well" said Brittany.

"Oh okay, well gives me someone to talk to whilst down there I guess" said Mikki, with a laugh and headed over to the door.

"Yeah" replied Brittany.

"Bye" said Mikki, and opened the door and left the apartment.

Rachel just looked at Brittany, seeing that her other friend had yet to grasp at all the fact that two of her friends were coincidentally doing laundry on the same night.

"Oh my god" said Brittany, suddenly aptly rather loudly as well.

"What, what?" asked Rachel.

"They're totally doing it" said Brittany.

"Umm, who doing what?" asked Rachel.

"Blaine and Mikki, they're the ones that had sex. It's wasn't you and Sam" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at her friend.

"Well am I right?" asked Brittany.

Rachel just nodded in reply.

"Oh those sneaky little rats" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed.

"So you've known for how long?" asked Brittany.

"About two weeks, and it's more than that they had sex once. They've being doing it ever since Canada" replied Rachel.

"What?" asked Brittany, looking at her friend in complete bewilderment.

"Yeah, they hooked up with one another in Canada at Puck's not wedding and have pretty much being together since then" replied Rachel.

"And you didn't think to tell me when you found out" said Brittany, lightly hitting her friend.

"Well they don't want Puck finding out. So Sam and I have been helping them keep it a secret" said Rachel.

"So that's why you went along with him, when he said you had had sex" said Brittany.

Rachel nodded. "And I for the record would like to clear up any confusion about that. Sam and I have never had sex".

"Okay, and Elly. Does he know, because now that you say you know, I am thinking he probably is in on it as well" said Brittany.

"Elliott, yes he does know actually" replied Rachel.

"I hate him. He's meant to be my friend, and he keeps stuff like this from me" said Brittany, with a pout.

Rachel laughed. "Well he is Blaine's ex roommate and Mik does call him her best gay, so guessing the three of them are pretty close friends. So maybe that's why he didn't say anything".

"Yeah they are pretty good friends" said Brittany, with a nod.

"So you're going to let on to them that you know" said Rachel.

"And where is the fun in that?" asked Brittany, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at her, not following the blonde's train of thought.

"No, I am going to mess with them. And I know the perfect way" said Brittany, with a smile and then let Rachel in on the plan she had.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night, Rachel was performing on stage, and Puck had yet to get to the coffee shop. However Blaine, Mikki, Elliott, Sam and Brittany were all there talking with one another.

"So you're really going to be leaving us again" said Brittany, looking at Elliott, who had just advised them that he had gotten a role in the Chicago production of Jersey Boys.

"Yeah, leave next week" replied Elliot.

"How long you be gone for this time, man?" asked Blaine, looking at his former roommate.

"Don't know, depends how long the show runs for or how long they wish to keep me around" said Elliott.

"Well we're going to miss having you around here, it's been fun having you back" said Mikki.

"Yeah, going to miss you all as well, and some more than others" said Elliott looking over to where Kurt was behind the counter, since he had been saying with the coffee shop owner since he had been back in New York.

"And you know the invitation is always with us whenever you want to come back and visit" said Brittany.

"I do, and I will come visit again, promise" said Elliott.

Mikki sighed and glanced at her watch. "Hmm, yeah. Well I have to go, I'm meeting Hunter, Seb and Sugar at a building not far from here, that we are hoping to utilize for our office space".

"So it's almost all set up and everything like that" said Sam.

"Yeah, pretty much. We just have to find the office space and they all have to tell Sue they quit and we are good to go with our own company" said Mikki.

"That's awesome Mik. I know you will all do well" said Elliott.

Mikki looked at her old friend and smiled. "Thanks" she replied, standing up.

"You heading in the direction of the apartments?" asked Blaine.

"In that general direction, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod looking at him.

"Okay cool. I might come with you then, Coop said he would FaceTime me sometime soon, so want to be home when he does so can hear him" said Blaine.

"Sure, yeah" replied Mikki, as Blaine also stood up.

"Catch you guys later" said Blaine, looking at his other friends.

"Yeah sure man" said Elliott.

"Bye guys" said Mikki, and she and Blaine left the coffee shop.

"Okay can they be a little less obvious" said Brittany.

"What were they being obvious about?" asked Sam, looking over to Elliott, who he knew knew what was going on between Blaine and Mikki.

"Mikki and Blaine, and the fact they are sleeping with one another" said Brittany.

Sam laughed as did Elliott.

"Yeah, no. Mik and Blainers aren't sleeping with one another" said Sam.

"Well having sex with each other then, it's the same thing" said Brittany.

Elliott looked over to Sam, who in turn looked at him.

"You can give up the whole act of pretending not to know there is something going on between them. Rach told me it all last night" said Brittany.

"So you actually do know then" said Sam.

Brittany looked at him and nodded. "Yep, and they don't know that I know and I'm going to have a little fun with them" she replied and then filled the two of them in on her plan, before Puck got to the coffee shop with Jayden and they all went quiet on the subject.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday mid morning, Brittany went over to the apartment of Rachel and Mikki. She opened the door and walked inside.

Rachel, Sam and Elliott were sitting around the table talking.

"So plan make Blaine and Mikki cringe, is about to begin" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Britts, don't you think this is all a little mean?" asked Elliott, looking at his old friend.

"Yep, and that's what makes it so fun" replied Brittany, with a smile.

"Okay, well Mik is across the hall now" said Sam.

Brittany smiled. "Wish me luck then" she said and headed out the door of the girls' apartment and walked over to that of Blaine and Sam's and knocked on the door.

Blaine came and opened the door, and Brittany smiled at him.

"Hey Blainers" she said.

"Oh hi Britt" he replied.

"Can I come in?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, sure of course" replied Blaine, holding the door open, so that the blonde haired girl could walk in.

"Thanks cutie" said Brittany with a smile.

Blaine looked at her weirdly and then over to Mikki who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the apartment.

"Oh you're here" said Brittany.

Mikki nodded. "We were just talking" she replied.

"Oh okay" said Brittany, as Blaine closed the door of the apartment.

"So what's up Britts?" asked Blaine.

"I wanted your opinion on something" said Brittany.

"Okay, yeah sure of course" replied Blaine, with a nod.

Brittany smiled and started to unbutton her shirt.

"So I got this new bra and wanted your opinion on it" said Brittany.

"Britts. What are you doing?" asked Blaine, turning away from his friend to face Mikki, who was just looking at the scene with a shocked expression.

"I want a male's opinion on my new bra, and you're a male" said Brittany.

"Right, yeah umm maybe ask Sam instead. He's the one who works in a club, he might be able to give you a better answer" replied Blaine, still not looking.

"Ohh, don't you want to see it though. It's Victoria Secrets and I even have matching panties for it as well" said Brittany, going to undo her jeans.

"Okay Brittany. Shows over. Blaine is clearly not interested in seeing your lingerie" said Mikki, standing up.

"Hmm, well maybe if you were wearing it, he'd be more interested in it" said Brittany with a smile.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend and Blaine also turned back to look at Brittany, completely forgetting in that moment that one of his close friends was standing there with her shirt open.

"Why would I want to see lingerie on Mikki?" asked Blaine, trying to play it cool.

"I don't know you tell me" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Oh god, you know" said Mikki.

"What she knows? How does she know?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

Mikki shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that there is anything to know" said Blaine, looking back to Brittany.

"Give up the act guys, Rach, Sam and Elliott have already told me everything" replied Brittany, buttoning her shirt back up.

"I'll kill them" said Blaine, as the door to the apartment opened, and the other three walked in.

"Were you listening at the door?" asked Mikki, looking at them.

"Yep" replied Elliott.

Blaine shook his head, finding his friends somewhat unbelievable in that moment.

"And we didn't tell Brittany, she kind of figured it out on Thursday night. When you were both doing laundry" said Rachel, doing air quotes for laundry.

"Okay fine yes. Mikki and I are seeing one another" said Blaine.

"And you were the ones I was getting the sex vibe from the other day in the coffee shop" said Brittany.

Mikki nodded and Blaine just went red in the face.

"So we all know now, right" said Elliott.

"No, Puck doesn't know" said Mikki.

"Puck doesn't know what?" he asked as he walked into the apartment with Jayden in his arms.

"Umm, that we were thinking of going and getting some coffee" said Blaine.

"And that is something new that we do?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

"Of course not, we were going to let you know to meet us there though. But now we don't" said Sam.

"Right, let's go then shall we" said Mikki, and the seven of them headed down to the coffee shop.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sunday evening, after Jayden had gone back to Santana and Dani's apartment, Puck invited the others over to his apartment, including Elliott who was still in the city for another few days.

However Mikki and Blaine had both come up with reasons as to why they were not able to go over, so that they were able to spend some time with one another again.

Blaine waited a little while, as he was coming up with some new lesson plans for when the school year started shortly. Once he had felt like he had done enough on it for the time being, he headed across the hall to Mikki's, so that they could have some alone time whilst the others were at Puck's apartment.

"Hey Mik" he said, as he opened the door and walked inside the apartment and then closing the door behind him and sliding the chain across the door.

"Yeah, hi" replied Mikki as she walked out of her bedroom and went over to Blaine and hugged and kissed him.

"Hi" replied Blaine. "So what reason did you give Puck for not going over tonight?" he asked.

"Umm, that I was working on some things for the new company that I am starting with Seb and Hunter" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"He bought it" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yep, because it is in some ways true"

Blaine laughed. "Yes and I was also being honest about having to come up with new lesson plans".

"Just as long as you're not interested in those lesson plans now" said Mikki.

"Definitely not" replied Blaine and kissed her.

Mikki smiled and kissed him back the two of them making their way over to the couch.

"And you're not interested in new company stuff" said Blaine, as the two of them sat on the couch.

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, just interested in your company" she replied and the two of them continued to kiss.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck looked over to Mikki's apartment, just as Blaine entered his cousin's apartment.

"Looks like Blaine has finished his lesson plans and he and Mik are going to come over" said Puck, as Mikki exited her bedroom and went over to Blaine and hugged him, and the two of them starting then to kiss.

The others looked over at this moment also, and saw what was going on.

"No" yelled Puck.

Sam looked over to Rachel, mouthing to her "Crap"; as it became obvious to them that Puck was quite displeased with what he was witnessing.

"Oh my" said Brittany covering her mouth, as Blaine and Mikki somewhat disappeared from site as they lay on the couch.

"That's my cousin, get off her" yelled Puck.

The others looked at Puck.

"I'm going to kill him" said Puck, running out of his apartment.

"Ummm maybe we should call them" said Sam, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling Blaine's cell phone number.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, taking hers from her handbag and doing the same with Mikki.

"Pick up, pick up" said Sam.

"No answer" said Brittany.

Sam shook his head.

"Maybe it's best if we go over there and stop Puck from actually murdering Blaine" said Elliott.

"Yeah you're right" replied Rachel, and then four of them also headed out over to Mikki and Rachel's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Back in Mikki's apartment, Blaine and Mikki were still on the couch kissing, and working on moving one another's clothes.

Blaine's cell phone started to ring from inside his pocket and he stopped kissing Mikki for a moment and took out of his pants and looked at the display to see that it was Sam calling.

"Okay, don't know why he's calling me" said Blaine, as he tossed the phone to the ground not even bothering to decline the call, just as Mikki's cell phone that was still in her handbag over on the back of the chair also started to ring.

"What the hell" said Mikki, glancing in that direction.

"Ignore it" said Blaine, and kissed her.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, I can do that" she replied as the two of them went back to kissing.

"Anderson, I am going to kill you" said Puck, as he opened the door and was unable to open it anymore and enter due to the chain being across it.

"Shit" said Blaine as Mikki put her fingers on his lips to quieten him and shook her head.

"Umm Puck, it's just me here" said Mikki, pushing Blaine, off her and pointing for him to go to her bedroom.

"I saw the two of you through the window, I know he's in there. Open up now Mikayla" said Puck.

Mikki looked at Blaine, kind of scared by the way her cousin was carrying on and fixed her shirt and smoothed down her hair.

She went over to the door and looked at Puck through the crack of the door.

"Okay, let me open" said Mikki, closing the door and then unlocking the chain from it as she glanced over at Blaine, who was buttoning up his shirt and trying to fix his messed up hair.

"I'll handle this" she said quietly.

Blaine nodded and Mikki opened the door, with a laugh.

"Okay, Blaine is in here, and we were looking for one of his contacts that he lost the other day" said Mikki, knowing that Blaine generally wore contacts the majority of the time for his short sightedness, as Puck entered the apartment.

"Was the contact by any chance in your mouth" said Puck, looking at his cousin.

Mikki looked at him and Puck went over to Blaine.

"How could you do that to me, with my cousin" said Puck, grabbing his friend by his shirt front.

"Puck, I'm sorry" said Blaine, looking at his best friend kind of fearfully because it was clear from the look on his face just how mad he was about this.

"I trusted you and I thought you were a friend, but this is how you repay all that. By kissing my cousin" said Puck.

Blaine just looked at him and Mikki went over to them.

"I was kissing him also Puck, it's not like I wasn't a willing participant in all this" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her.

"Why" he said.

"Because that's why, does there need to be a reason" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Puck, not yet letting go of Blaine's shirt as the others rushed into the apartment.

"Puck, maybe you should just hear them out" said Sam, as they entered.

"No, I want to know why the hell the guy who I thought was my best friend, is kissing my cousin" replied Puck.

"Because we've been kind of seeing one another ever since your wedding to Marley in Canada after hooking up there and I've come to realize that I am in love with her" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him in shock as did the others when he said that he was in love with her.

"You're in love with me?" asked Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded, finally having the courage to push Puck away from him and he released his grip on his friend, looking at him in somewhat bewilderment also.

"Yes, I love you" said Blaine, taking her hand.

Mikki smiled and hugged him. "I love you too" she replied and kissed him.

"Awww yay" said Brittany from where she was standing.

"Wait, what Canada" said Puck, finally catching on to what Blaine had said just moments before.

Mikki and Blaine stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Yeah, we kind of hooked up in Canada the night before your wedding and had sex" said Mikki.

"You had sex" said Puck, looking at her and then Blaine.

"On now I really am going to kill you" he said, looking at his friend and going to grab him again.

"Puck stop, this isn't just some fling or even casual hookup. We want to be together" said Mikki, stepping in front of Blaine.

Blaine not sure what to say just looked at his friend and nodded.

"You want to be together for real" said Puck.

"Yeah, we do and I really did mean it when I said that I love Mikki" said Blaine.

Puck looked at the two of them.

"Noah, can't you see the two of them make each other happy" said Rachel.

Puck looked over to her.

"Yeah, and all those years of them fighting with one another and teasing each other, was probably because deep down they actually cared for the other person more then they wanted to admit" said Elliott.

"And they finally have admitted it" said Brittany.

"And you should be happy that your cousin is with a guy who you know and who is one of your best friends, and know that because of that he's never going to do anything to hurt her" said Sam.

Puck just looked at each of them and then turned back to Mikki and Blaine; with Blaine now having his arms protectively around Mikki's waist.

"You're in love" he said, looking at them.

Mikki and Blaine both nodded.

"And you promise me, that you're not going to hurt her" said Puck, looking at his best friend.

"I can honestly promise you that" replied Blaine.

Puck nodded and smiled. "Okay, I guess if you both really do love each other and want to be together. And also knowing that this is Blaine you're with and I know he won't do anything to hurt you, then I can be on board with this then".

"So you're okay with it, with us being together" said Mikki, looking at her cousin.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Thank you" said Blaine.

Puck laughed and went over to him, and Blaine automatically flinched.

"Come here you guys" he said giving them both a hug together.

"Thanks Puck" said Mikki.

"You're welcome. But there is a price on Anderson's head if he ever hurts you" replied Puck.

Blaine laughed as did Mikki. "Can promise you that will never happen" said Blaine.

"Aww, the hobbit and mouse are together" said Brittany, going over to them also and wrapping her arms around the three of them.

Puck, Mikki and Blaine laughed.

"What the hell, come here you guys" said Mikki, looking over at the other three in the apartment.

They laughed and headed over joining in now large group hug, and as they all hugged one another, Rachel looked to Puck and just smiled sadly.

She may not have her happy ending just yet, but she was certainly glad that two of her best friends were finally able to get theirs.

* * *

_End Note:_

_And that is all she wrote..._

_JUST KIDDING WITH YOU ALL! _  
_It's definitely not finished yet!_  
_And well if you know FRIENDS (or even how RM says that Blaine/Kurt are the Ross/Rachel of __Glee - and just gag me now at the thought of that, because they are so not R/R), then you __do know that there will be a happy outcome for Puckleberry in the end._  
_However it won't take 10 years to get there, but it will take a few more twists before it __reaches the end._  
_  
But it does look that Mikki and Blaine have gotten their happy ending. Or have they?!_

_So anyway, keep reading...because I can promise you there are some awesome storylines __coming up really soon!_  
_Will hopefully have up next chapter soon - and also whilst you're on here you can check out __the updates of some of my other stories which now since got way more internet usage have __also been able to upload as well!_

_Until next time, KJ xxxx_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, plus the follows, faves and PM's on the last chapter! As usual so very much appreciated!_  
_Especially at the moment when I have been feeling less then great about life, and are fed up with people I thought who were so called friends! It's okay for them to take everything from me and use me for everything they can, yet when I even dare ask for a little of the same compassion in return or even ask as to why are you treating me this way, when I have done nothing like that to them ever - it's apparently me making it all about me!  
So color me confused as to why they think friendship is all about the take and not give anything back in return (but am thinking different generations - I grew up as a teenager without the social media world and they didn't! So it's funny to think the ones that are still my good friends now and who have my back are those I've known for 20 years and who I met in high school! Very much so how that I have that Mikki and Rachel who even though lost touch with one another, can still after all those years still be friends and be there for one another!)_  
_But one day the younger ones will learn that life isn't always going to give them everything they want and they will realise this when it's way too late and at the point I will no longer be apart of their lives! Call me shallow or whatever, but I am really over it all at this point!_  
_  
And the only thing that is keeping me relatively sane is my writing - which therefore means great things for all of you, because that means I will be in the zone and can get more chapters out (hopefully of all stories!)._

_So anyway this chapter sees a 3 month time jump in the story, and that is because I can't see any point in writing pointless stuff just to keep the story going. So therefore I am moving it slightly forward in time to get it moving faster!_  
_Therefore this is a rather very long chapter - but pretty sure that you all won't be complaining about that now! :)_

_Anyway you all know what to do at the end, review, fave or follow. Even drop me a PM, I will definitely reply!  
So without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
Love KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 34 –

Three months had gone by quickly. Puck had gotten use to the idea of his cousin and best friend dating one another, and was happy that they had both found a love with one another. Secretly though he was still pining after Rachel, who had broken up with Hunter; since the two of them realised that they were better off as friends and since he was also rather busy having started up the company with Mikki and Sebastian.  
Since the new school years had started up again, Blaine and Brittany were now once again teaching students at Julliard and Puck had also gone back to teaching and coaching at the high school where he worked.

Sam was still working nights at the bar, but also as well he had taken a job in a comic store and was loving passing his knowledge of all in that area to other people.  
Rachel was busy auditioning now for new stage roles also, since Funny Girl had ended its run on Broadway. She had also returned to teaching part time at NYADA on a fill in basis, since the job she had previously held had been filled by someone else when she left. However this worked well, as it did allow for her to focus most of her attention on the shows she was auditioning for and give her everything to them.

Mikki was sitting at the kitchen table, on a Saturday morning. Since she had become unemployed from her previous job and in the midst of starting up a new job, finances had become a lot tighter and it meant more budgeting each month as her savings dissipated.

Blaine opened the door to the apartment and walked in and went over to the kitchen table. He had quickly headed back over to his apartment to get changed, since most nights were now spent at Mikki and Rachel's apartment, or either Mikki spent the night at his and Sam's.

"What you doing sweetie?" asked Blaine, as he sat down at the table with her.

"Working out how much money I am going to have left at the end of this month in my account, once I pay all the bills and that" said Mikki, as Rachel came out of her bedroom.

"I'll see you guys later, going to go and meet some friends for lunch" she said, use to now seeing Blaine always in the apartment.

"Sure, see you later" said Mikki.

"Have fun Rach" replied Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, and I will pick up those groceries on the way home" said Rachel.

"Thanks Rach, that will be great" said Mikki.

"Okay bye guys" said Rachel, and left the apartment.

Mikki sighed as she looked over her tablet and then went back to the piece of paper that she was jotting down a bunch of figures on.

"Rach and you are sharing the load and everything with bills, right" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, but with us both only earning almost the bare minimum now, having gone from earning heaps more. It's tight for both of us at the moment, and we've had to cut back on the spending" said Mikki.

"If you need money, I can give you some. I don't mind" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at her boyfriend. "Thank you for the offer, but I would feel bad taking your money".

"Okay, but I do spend a lot of time here now and it's probably only fair that I give you some money for the food that I eat and also the power that is used when I am here" said Blaine.

"Wouldn't that mean it would be fair of me to do the same thing, like when I am at your apartment sweetie" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Valid point" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "I'll work it out, don't worry. And it's not like this will be the situation for ever anyway. Once we start actually getting the money coming in from the companies that we have on the books and are doing the advertising campaigns for, our salaries will also go up".

"You know there is another solution" said Blaine.

"What's that?" asked Mikki, as she finished doing all she could do with her finances and looked at him, powering off the tablet.

"Well, I'm either here or your either over at mine every night, it's not like we are ever always one hundred percent in our own apartments all the time now. So maybe we should think about moving in together" said Blaine.

"Move in together" replied Mikki, looking at him.

Blaine nodded. "It would make a lot more sense financially, and I don't know I kind of like the idea of knowing that I get to wake up with you every morning, somewhere we are together and not really separate".

"But I like my apartment, and besides Rachel or Sam would then be without a roommate" said Mikki.

"We don't have to move though, we could either live her in yours or in mine" said Blaine.

"Still one of them will still be without a roommate and they would have then more financial burden on them" said Mikki.

"You're right, it wouldn't be fair on them" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and leant over and kissed Blaine. "I like what we have at the moment, sweetie. Let's not rush it, 'kay" said Mikki.

Blaine smiled and kissed her back. "Yeah, I love you though, remember that".

"Love you too" replied Mikki.

"Did you want to go out and grab some lunch. My shout of course" said Blaine.

"Hmmm, well if you're insisting on buying, then sure. Let's go" replied Mikki and the two of them left the apartment to go and grab some lunch and think no more of the moving in together situation, at least for the time being.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday afternoon, Mikki was sitting in the coffee shop reading over some proposals that they had got Sugar to type up, trying to lure in companies and also small businesses into coming on board with them in the advertising company.

Sam, who also was in the coffee shop was currently reading one of the new comics that he was now readily able to get at a discounted rate, and was very much engrossed in the world of make believe in that moment.

Blaine, Brittany and Puck, who had finished work for the day entered the coffee shop and headed over to where Mikki and Sam were.

"Hey Kurty, can we grab the usual" said Brittany before she took a seat next to Mikki on the sofa.

"Sure, bring them over" said Kurt.

"Can I also grab a muffin too, Kurt" said Blaine, as he sat next to Mikki also and quickly kissed her on the cheek and slipped his arm around her.

"Hi you" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him also.

"Hey" replied Blaine.

"Any particular muffin, Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"Nah, any is fine" replied Blaine, as Puck also sat down in one of the chairs in the usual area.  
Kurt nodded, and set about making the coffee orders.

"So anything interesting happen today?" asked Brittany.

"Not really no, just trying to get some accounts started up so we can actually start making money" said Mikki.

"And it will happen, you and the others are too talented for it not to" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Thanks" she replied.

"I think the most exciting thing that happened today with me, was nothing whatsoever. Did a shift at the comic book store and will work tonight at the bar" replied Sam with a laugh.

"Well I had to call the ambulance today to Julliard" said Brittany.

"That ambulance that was there" said Blaine, looking at her.

Brittany nodded.

"What happened?" asked Puck.

"One of the girls in my class, she started having a seizure during it" said Brittany.

"That's kind of scary" said Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "It was, but thankfully everyone is aware of her epilepsy and there is an action plan in place that we all know".

"Still must have been horrible being there and witnessing it" said Sam.

"Yeah" replied Brittany.

"Is she okay?" asked Blaine.

"I think so, I haven't heard anything bad to say otherwise. So I will only assume it's all good" replied Brittany.

"Did you want another coffee Mikki?" asked Kurt as he bought over the coffees and also muffin for Blaine on a tray.

"No fine, thanks" replied Mikki.

"I'll grab one if could though Kurt" said Sam.

"Sure Sam" replied Kurt, putting down the others stuff and going back over to the counter.

Blaine grabbed his coffee and Mikki also grabbed the muffin that was on the table as well, and broke it in half.

Blaine looked at her as he drank her coffee. "Excuse me" he said.

"What?" asked Mikki looking at him in reply as she took a bite out of the half that she had broken off.

"My muffin" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and perk of being your girlfriend, means I get to eat half" said Mikki.

"Hmm, is it now?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"That and I didn't have much lunch today, so kind of hungry" she said.

"I already told you I don't mind lending you some money if you're short" said Blaine.

"You're short on money, cous?" asked Puck.

"Not really, it's just not as much as have had in the past. So things like buying lunch every day isn't happening. Have to settle for peanut butter sandwiches" replied Mikki.

"I still think we should consider the other thing as well" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Hmm, moving in together though is a big step".

"You're moving in together?" asked Brittany.

"No, it was just an idea that Blaine had, since we're always at either my apartment or his apartment now and not really living separately" said Mikki.

"It would make a lot more sense financially" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin. "You'd be okay with me and Blaine living together?" she asked.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I've come to terms with the two of you being together and I want to see the both of you happy. And it's probably going to happen eventually, anyway".

"Well yeah, okay. Didn't think you'd be so okay with it" said Mikki.

"Yeah, thanks man, it means a lot to hear you say that" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his friend and nodded.

"And I'd totally be okay with it, gives me a bachelor pad" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Won't that mean then you will have to pay more rent and that on the apartment though" said Mikki.

"Yes, but it's considerably less then what you pay on yours since a lot smaller. And I have the job at the comic book store now as well as the bartending job, so got a good cash flow going" said Sam.

"I will only agree to this and let Blaine move in with me, if you're completely sure you can manage on own" said Mikki.

"I'll be fine. Artie also contacted me and said he's coming back to do a new movie here in New York soon, and he will see about getting me a role in that if he can. So yes, money I am okay for" said Sam.

"Okay, well looks like since all the others are okay with it, we're going to be living together" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Well we have to run it by Rach first".

"Sure she will be okay with it" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and if not she can come and live with me and Lord Tubbington" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at the blonde and laughed. "Don't know if Tubby will agree to that one, he gives me the death look just when I come by. So don't know how he'd be with someone else living there".

"He can deal with it" said Brittany, with a laugh.

The others laughed also.

"Yeah, and did you say you've been talking with Artie and he's going to be back here soon?" asked Mikki.

Sam looked at her and nodded. "Yeah".

"Hmm, didn't mention anything to me about it" said Mikki.

"You're concerned that an ex boyfriend didn't contact you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Well we are still friends"

Blaine just looked at her.

"Don't worry though, the only one I want to be with is you, okay" said Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Okay, as long as you're sure" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Very sure" she replied, with a smile.

"Well actually Artie didn't want to contact you because of that, he saw the updated relationship status on Facebook and thought maybe best if he didn't contact you" said Sam.

"He told you that" said Mikki, looking at him.

Sam nodded.

"Well that's just ridiculous" said Mikki, getting her bag off the ground and grabbing her phone out and going to her messages on there and started to type one to Artie.

"You're messaging him" said Blaine.

"Yes, because it's a ridiculous notion that just because we're now together, that I can't still be friends with him. He was my friend for a long time in school before we got together" said Mikki, as she typed out a message.

"Yeah didn't think Artie was the type to never talk with you" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and nodded as she finished the message and put her phone back in her bag.

"Hopefully all just a misunderstanding" replied Mikki, as she ate some more of the muffin that she had taken from Blaine.

Puck got his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, taking a fifty dollar note out and holding it out to Mikki.

"Here" he said.

Mikki looked at him. "What's that?"

"For you, for lunch tomorrow. So you don't make poor Blainers here starve as well" said Puck.

"Fine, but I will pay you back" said Mikki, taking it from him and putting it in her bag.

"Yeah, whatever" said Puck.

Mikki just looked at him and frowned.

"So did we want to head up to Blaine and mines' and grab a pizza on the way" said Sam.

"Sounds like a plan" said Brittany, and the five of them finished their coffees and food there and headed up to the boy's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening, Rachel , who they had texted about the pizza, but got a reply back that she was out with a friend, got back to her apartment and walked inside. She saw Blaine, sitting on the sofa, Mikki not visible though.

"Hey Blaine" she said as she walked in and put her jacket on the hook near the door.

"Hi Rach" replied Blaine.

"Hi" piped up Mikki's voice as well, and Rachel walked over hesitantly to the sofa and saw Mikki was lying down, with her head in Blaine's lap.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

"No, we were just watching a movie. Get your mind out of the gutter woman" said Mikki, with a laugh also and sitting in an upright position.

"Well I will tell you what you told me a while back, the bedroom walls are thin" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Wait your hear stuff, seriously" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and I use to hear Rachel all the time when she was with Puck, and if that's not creepy then I don't know what is" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her. "Maybe this you know living together idea, isn't so great after all" he said.

"Oh no, you're not bailing on me mister" said Mikki, looking at him.

Rachel looked at the two of them. "You're going to live together, you're moving?"

Mikki looked at her friend and shook her head. "Actually if it's okay with you, we were thinking that Blaine would move in here"

"Wow, umm okay" replied Rachel.

"If you're not cool though with Rachel, we can reconsider it" said Blaine.

"Yes, totally if it makes you feel uncomfortable with Blaine being here all the time" said Mikki.

"No, of course. It's fine. This is your apartment Mikki" said Rachel.

"It's our apartment Rach, it's been your home for a while now too" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "If this is what you two want, then I am fully on board and don't mind at all".

"So you're really okay with me living here" said Blaine.

"Yes, although a few rules" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"Rules?" asked Blaine.

Rachel nodded. "No sex anywhere except your bedroom and unless you replace it my food is off limits".

"Not keen on vegan food or soy milk Rach, so that won't happen" said Blaine.

"And the no sex anywhere but bedroom, does that include the shower" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her roommate. "Yes, because I use that shower also".

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile to Blaine, who just laughed.

"Oh god, you've already done in it our shower haven't you" said Rachel.

"No, of course not" replied Mikki.

"Nope definitely not" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Eww gross" said Rachel, as she went over to the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

"Well it's not like it's going to become clean afterwards anyway, it is a shower where there is water" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed and hit him and Rachel just looked at the two of them shaking her head.

"So who was this friend that you ran into?" asked Mikki, broaching a change in the subject.

"Oh Brody, he was a year above me in NYADA when I went there and I haven't seen him in so long. And I just happened today to see him in line when getting lunch" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"You dated him then?" asked Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and shook her head. "No I only ever dated Jesse when at NYADA. But Brody was always really cute and of course being older and all that, all the girls did like him".

"So guess that means you're going to be seeing him again" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Yes we had dinner and talked about old times tonight and he asked me out again and we're going out for dinner Friday night" she replied.

"So does that mean Friday night you're not going to be home till really late, or maybe not at all?" asked Blaine.

"I don't sleep with guys for at least a couple of dates, so I will be home at some point. So whatever you're thinking of doing, you better not do it" said Rachel, looking at him.

"Man, spoil all my fun" said Blaine.

"Hmm, plenty of things we can do though in our bedroom" said Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Our bedroom, I like the sound of that" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and kissed him, and Rachel cleared her throat loudly.

"We might go there now" said Blaine, standing up as he looked at Rachel.

"Good idea" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll start actually moving Blaine's stuff in on the weekend, if that's okay with you" said Mikki, as she stood also.

"Fine with me" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Yeah, okay night then" said Blaine.

"Night and remember thin walls" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well my reply to that is earphones and music" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Rachel shook her head as Mikki and Blaine went into what was now essentially their bedroom, leaving her to watch television for a bit before she too retired to bed.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Brittany walked to the coffee shop after she had finished work on her own, since Blaine was going to go and meet up with Mikki for dinner.

She opened the door and walked inside and saw Puck sitting in the usual area they sat and went over to where he was.

"Hi" said Brittany as she sat.

"Oh hey Britts" said Puck, looking at her with a smile.

"I'm glad it's just you here" said Brittany.

Puck looked at her. "Umm, why?" he asked.

"Well because I was thinking, you know how Blaine and Mikki are moving in together" she said.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod.

"And you know how I said Rachey could come and live with me" said Brittany.

Puck nodded.

"What about if she was to go and live with you?" asked Brittany.

"Umm, Britts. I have both bedrooms occupied. My room and Jayden's" said Puck.

"Yeah, and she's not with Hunter anymore. So you can try and win her back maybe" said Brittany, with a smile.

"I would love to get Rachel back, but it's got to be something that we both want and she hasn't given me any kind of indication that she would be even remotely interested in that" said Puck.

"But how do you know she doesn't maybe think that?" asked Brittany.

"Okay is there something you're not telling me, like some girl thing that you've spoken with her. Because if you do Britts, please you got to tell me" said Puck.

Brittany looked at him and shook her head. "All I know is that apart from the relationship she had with Jesse, yours and hers was one of the longest. So that does mean something to her".

Puck looked at her and just nodded as Rachel came into the coffee shop, along with Brody Weston.

"Hi guys" said Rachel, as she approached them.

"Hey Rach" said Brittany, looking at her.

Puck just gave a smile, when he saw that she was with another guy.

"This is Brody" said Rachel, introducing him. "And these are my friends Brittany and Noah".

"Nice to meet you all" said Brody.

"Yeah, you too" replied Brittany, as Rachel and Brody sat down.

"So how did you guys meet?" asked Puck.

Brittany looked over at him and saw that he was teething on jealousy, but trying not to show it; as Rachel and Brody looked at him also.

"We've actually know each other for a couple of years, but lost touch with one another" said Brody.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah we were actually at NYADA together".

"Well you were a year below me, and dated that jerk St. James" said Brody.

Rachel looked at him and laughed.

"But believe me, a lot of guys noticed you. And considering how well you have done for yourself since, it's no wonder they did" said Brody.

Rachel blushed and didn't see the glare that Puck gave him.

"So how do you know Rach?" asked Brody, looking at Brittany and Puck.

"Actually known Rachel since high school, and we also dated for a year as well" said Puck.

Brody looked at him. "Oh wow really, and you're still friends. That's not something I would ever be with an ex".

"Well Noah and I were friends before we started to date, and I also live with his cousin so it would be hard to just cut him out of my life completely" replied Rachel.

"The cousin is the girl that is having her boyfriend move in with her" said Brody.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah and I'm totally fine with that. Blaine is an awesome guy".

Brody nodded.

"You know Rachey, if you do think it will be weird having to live with both Mikki and Blaine, and them being all cutesy and kissyface all the time. You can always move in with me" said Brittany.

"And risk having Lord Tubbington sitting on me and suffocating me in my sleep, I have seen the death looks that cat gives me" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Brittany looked over to Puck, who just remained silent obviously not even going to make the offer of living together.

"It won't be so bad living with Mikki and also Blaine now" replied Rachel.

"Yeah true. It's what Mikki did when she first moved into the city and lived with Puck and Santana for that short time before they got their own place" said Brittany.

"Santana, who's that?" asked Brody.

"My ex wife, but she's a lesbian now" replied Puck.

"Now? Wouldn't she have always have been one?" asked Brody.

"Well yes, but she was just too scared to act on it and we were married for a while and also have a son together" said Puck.

"Wow, that's crazy" replied Brody.

"How is that crazy?" asked Puck.

"Just that if you and Rachel were in fact dating, that kind of means she was a step parent in a way" said Brody.

"I didn't mind, Jayden is an awesome kid" said Rachel, with a smile over to Puck who just looked at her in return, not showing any emotion.

"Yeah, speaking of a great kid. I got to go, Santana and Dani need me to watch him for a few hours tonight as they have a function for Tana's work" said Puck.

"Okay, well give him a hug for me" said Brittany.

Puck stood up and looked at the blonde and nodded. "Will do Britts" he replied.

"One for me too" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "Always" he replied.

"It was nice to meet you" said Brody.

"Yeah same" replied Puck, with a quick smile.

"See you Puck" said Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Puck and left the coffee shop.

"So did you want a coffee Rach, my shout?" asked Brody.

"That be nice" replied Rachel, and she stayed there in the coffee shop with Brody as well as Brittany, talking. Not knowing that the blonde was secretly loathing the new male in Rachel's life because it meant that at least for the time being there was going to be nothing on the Rachel and Puck front.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday , Blaine was in the process of moving his stuff from the apartment that he shared with Sam, into the one with Mikki, so they could actually commence living together.

Blaine was unhooking his Xbox from his television that he owned but was leaving in the apartment for Sam, since there was no point in taking one of that size across when Mikki already had a fair sized one of her own.

"Dude, what are you doing?" said Sam, coming back into the apartment having taken some stuff across the hallway for Blaine.

"Disconnecting my xBox" said Blaine, as he pulled the power cord from up behind the cabinet.

"You're taking that?" asked Sam.

"Yeah course" replied Blaine, looking at him as he picked up the now disconnected console.

"But I was like halfway through Watch Dogs, man" said Sam.

"Sorry man, but I kind of did want to take it across the hall with me" said Blaine.

"But that's a girl's apartment and this is a guys apartment" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him. "I'm moving across the hall, and it's not just a girls apartment anymore".

"Okay, well this is still a guys apartment, and I need a game console here" said Sam, as Mikki came into the apartment.

"Please tell me that is all your clothes, because I am seriously running out of closet space, sweetie" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, it is" he replied.

"Okay good" replied Mikki, with a nod also.

"Let's ask Mik's opinion on this issue" said Sam.

"What, what issue?" asked Mikki, looking at him and then Blaine.

"There is no issue, Sam is just upset because I am taking the xBox across the hall" said Blaine.

"And the problem with that is?" asked Mikki.

"Well it's not like Blaine will ever get a chance to play it now" said Sam.

"Because he has me to play with?" asked Mikki, with a sly smile.

"Mikayla" said Blaine, going slightly red.

Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"Actually, yes" replied Sam, and Blaine went even redder in the face.

"Just because Blaine and I are together now, that doesn't mean I am going to stop him from playing video games" said Mikki.

"This is where you're meant to be the mean girlfriend type and say no, he can't play video games so I can have the console here" said Sam, looking at her.

"Or I could be the totally awesome girlfriend who tells my boyfriend that is it most certainly okay for him to have it, just as long as I get to play games on it too" said Mikki, slipping her arm around Blaine's waist and giving him a smile.

Blaine looked at her and smiled in return and quickly kissed her. "That right there is why you are the most awesomeness girlfriend in like forever".

"Oh I know, and I do mean it about playing some of those video games, because I seriously kick some butt" said Mikki, with a smile, kissing him back.

"Man, I knew this would happen" said Sam, walking into his bedroom and closing the door.

"He's upset with me, isn't he" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah but he'll be fine in a bit, it's just going to be hard all of us adjusting to this".

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a nod also.

"So that's the last of the stuff you need to take over to our apartment?" asked Mikki.

"It is actually" replied Blaine.

"Okay then, let's go shall we" said Mikki, and the two of them left what was now Blaine's former apartment of resident and went across the hall to what was now their apartment of resident.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A few hours later Blaine had got all his stuff sorted out in what was now his and Mikki's room and was now in the process of setting up the Xbox console to her tv.

"Did you want this on any particular output?" asked Blaine.

"Whichever is easier" replied Mikki from over in the kitchen area where she was unloading the dishwasher.

"Okay" replied Blaine as he connected up to one of the hdmi ports on the television.

"Did you want to order in some takeout? I really can't be bothered in cooking something" said Mikki going over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Do you ever cook?" asked Blaine with a laugh.

"Yes I do" replied Mikki also with a laugh.

"Just kidding with you" said Blaine as he turned on the Xbox console and then went and sat on the sofa grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the television; flicking through the inputs until he got to the one that bought up the Xbox screen.

"Okay so that is on input two" he said.

"That's fine with me" replied Mikki as she grabbed the controller off Blaine and looked through the list of games that had been played on the console.

"What you doing?" asked Blaine, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"Just seeing if there are any games I might be interested in playing on here that you have got in your history" said Mikki.

"Well whatever you want to play go for it. Already said that" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"So I was thinking Thai for dinner?" asked Mikki.

"Sounds good" replied Blaine.

"Okay I'll ask Rach what she wants then" said Mikki handing back him the controller.

Blaine nodded and turned off the console. "I might go and see if Sam wants to join us as well".

"Yeah okay. Think he was a bit depressed before" replied Mikki.

"I noticed that" said Blaine as he stood up. "I'll bring Sam over with me so he can order something".

"Sure" replied Mikki as she went to Rachel's room and knocked on the door where she was on her laptop looking at possible auditions.

Blaine walked over to the apartment door and opened it, heading across to Sam's.

"Hey Sam" said Blaine opening the door and walking into the apartment.

Sam was sitting in one of the armchairs reading a comic, and didn't acknowledge Blaine.

"Sam, come on man. Don't be like this" said Blaine.

Sam looked up at him. "Isn't there something you would rather be doing with Mikki"

"Actually we were going to order some Thai and were wondering if you wanted to come over" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Sure" he replied, standing up.

"Cool" replied Blaine.

Sam put his comic down and the two of them headed back over across the hall and entered.

Rachel and Mikki were sitting on the sofa looking at the takeout menu for the local Thai restaurant.

"Hey Sam, what you want from here?" asked Mikki holding up the menu.

"Do I get to have a say what I have as well" replied Blaine as he sat on the other side of Mikki and Sam sat in the armchair as Rachel passed the takeout menu to him.

"Sure, but see the scary part is that I already know what your order will be sweetie" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Yeah that is kind of sad actually" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"I'll grab the Wok Basil with Beef" said Sam.

"Okay and Rachel you wanted the Wok Cashew but with Tofu" said Mikki standing up and grabbing the phone from where it was over on the kitchen table.

"Grab some Vegetable Dumplings as well please" said Rachel.

"Sure" replied Mikki, as she placed the takeout order through.

"So you all settled in, man?" asked Sam, looking over to Blaine.

"Yeah, just about" replied Blaine, as Mikki came back over to the others.

"It should be here in about twenty minutes" she said, as she sat down on the sofa again next to Blaine.

"Okay awesome" replied Blaine, slipping his arm around Mikki's shoulder.

"You know Sam, you are welcome to come over anytime to play the Xbox" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yeah of course, just decent hours. So that does not mean you can come home from work at eleven o'clock at night, and then come here and play it" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Man, that helps me to relax though" said Sam.

"Hmm and if you want to see cranky Mikki who doesn't get enough sleep, that will certainly do it" she said.

"Yes, heard her curse the alarm clock in the morning, not pretty" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Sam laughed as did Rachel.

"So we say between the hours of nine and nine then" said Sam.

"Sounds okay with me" said Blaine, and looked at Mikki and she nodded her head.

"Rach is that cool with you as well?" asked Sam, looking at him.

"Yeah, of course" she replied, with a nod.

"And I'm sorry about the way I was before as well, when you took the console" said Sam.

"Don't worry about it bro, it's cool and it's forgotten. This is a whole lot of adjusting for all of us" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and it's going to be weird not having a roommate, when got so use to there being someone to talk with over breakfast" said Sam.

"Well you are always welcome here" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Thanks"

"Yes, well think yourself lucky Sam, because I have clamped down on the rules here for these two" said Rachel.

"Rules, you gave them rules" said Sam, with a laugh.

Rachel nodded. "Yep including no shower sex and also in common areas"

"And that they're not too noisy either, because the apartment walls in this building are thin" said Sam.

"Okay, what is this gang up on Mikki and Blaine here?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh totally, you guys are really noisy" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Earphones" said Blaine, and Mikki nodded.

"You know Rach if you ever want a quiet nights sleep, there is a spare bed in my apartment now, since Blaine didn't take that bed" said Sam.

"I will keep that in mind" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, and any time you want to hang out and leave these two kissy face lovebirds to them self" said Sam.

Rachel nodded. "I'll probably end up moving in eventually" she replied with a laugh.

"Why don't you then, that would actually be pretty cool" said Sam.

"Really" said Rachel.

"Yes, I agree and then Blaine and I can do whatever we want, wherever we want" said Mikki, and Blaine nodded.

"I don't know, wouldn't that be kind of weird us living together" said Rachel, looking at Sam.

"I promise I would give you privacy, whatever you want. But it might be the best idea in the end when you think about it" said Sam.

"True, it would make more sense, I wouldn't be a third wheel essentially" said Rachel.

"Neither of us would be, we would be awesome roomies" said Sam.

"I'll do it" replied Rachel.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes, looks like you got yourself a new roomie, roomie" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Sam nodded. "We'll move stuff again tomorrow" he replied with a laugh.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, and if you can sneak the Xbox back out, that would be awesome" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Not happening" replied Blaine as Mikki shook her head.

"Worth a shot though, heh" said Sam.

The four of them all laughed and then talked more until the Thai food arrived for their dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Rachel was moving her stuff out of what was now Mikki and Blaine's apartment, over to what would now be Sam and hers' apartment.

Puck came up the stairs to the floor where there apartments were and saw Rachel coming out of her old one, with an arm full of clothing.

"Don't tell me Rachel Berry is donating clothes to the Goodwill" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him. "Actually, I'm moving".

"Moving" said Puck.

"Yeah, only across the hall though. I'm going to be living with Sam" replied Rachel.

"You're living with Sam" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Uh huh, we were joking around last night with Blaine and Mikki and how I would probably spend some nights most likely across the hall, so they can have alone time and it then sort of somehow ended up with me agreeing to move across the hall".

"Okay wow, just yeah wow" said Puck.

"It's a bit like that, but you know what change is good. And I think it will be fun to live with Sam" said Rachel, as Brittany came up the stairs.

"Who's living with Sam?" she asked as she got to the landing.

"Me" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"What?" asked Brittany, looking at her and then Puck who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, figure it's probably for the best you know, with Mikki and Blaine probably wanting to live together on their own, although they haven't really said it" said Rachel.

"What about living with me?" asked Brittany with a pout.

"I know you put the offer out there Britts, but honestly your cat does actually scare me" said Rachel.

"Aww Lord Tubbington is a gentle giant though" said Brittany.

"Giant yes, gentle no. Last time I was there he spent the whole time glaring at me" said Rachel.

"Yeah same here Britts, that cat is in serious need of some therapy" said Puck, with a laugh.

Brittany just pouted and walked into Mikki and Blaine's apartment.

"Do you need some help moving anything across?" asked Puck, looking at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "Not really no, all I have is clothes, shoes, makeup and some other small stuff. All the furniture in there belongs to Mik" she replied.

"Okay well, just in there if you do need any help" said Puck, pointing towards her old apartment.

"Sure, thank you" replied Rachel.

Rachel walked into what was now her apartment and Puck walked into Mikki and Blaine's.

Brittany was sitting at the kitchen table, talking with Mikki and Blaine.

"Why does everyone hate my cat?" asked Brittany.

"It's not that we hate him Britts, it's just that he is kind a little huge and also really seems to hate everyone but you" said Mikki.

"You can all come one night to my place and I will make sure he is on his best behaviour" said Brittany.

"Sure Britts" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"And we'll just feed him heaps, then he will like us" said Puck, as he sat on one of the chairs at the table as well.

"He would appreciate that very much" said Brittany, with a laugh.

Sam and Rachel came into the apartment. "Well that's Rachel all moved in" said Sam, as the two of them walked over to the others.

"Yeah, okay this is weird isn't it" said Blaine.

"Totally is man" said Sam with a laugh.

"But you know what change is good" said Mikki.

"It is and Sam, you better look after Rachel" said Sam.

Sam looked at him and laughed.

"I don't need anyone looking after me Noah" replied Rachel.

"Sure, I know that. But when you were here with Mik, it was like I knew you'd be safe because she's known you for so long. But Sam, well you've only just really known each other for the last few years" said Puck.

"You have my word, I will be the best roommate ever. Even be better then Mikki" said Sam with a laugh.

"Oh bite me" replied Mikki.

"No, I'll leave that up to Blaine" replied Sam.

"Dude, that's my cousin you're talking about" said Puck and everyone laughed.

Mikki stood up and went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of champagne that was on it.

"I was saving this for something special, but I think this is as good a time as any" said Mikki, going and putting it on the table and then grabbing six glasses.

"Do we even want to know what that special occasion was?" asked Brittany with a laugh.

"No, we do not" said Puck.

"And I didn't even know Mikki had it, so don't ask me" said Blaine.

"It was a christmas present last year from a client, and I hardly drink the stuff. But kept it anyway just in case" said Mikki as she sat down.

"Okay then" said Puck, grabbing the bottle and popping the cork from it and filling the six glasses.

"So what are we drinking too?" asked Rachel as she grabbed ones.

"To new beginnings" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Exactly, to the start of something new" she said.

"To the start of something new, yeah I like that" said Sam, and the six of them clinked their glasses together, before taking a drink.

For it really was the start of a whole new chapter of their lives, and who knew what was to come.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Monday evening, Mikki had texted Blaine to tell him that she would be late home.

Blaine therefore decided to take it upon himself to cook dinner for himself and Mikki, so that when she got home she wouldn't be needing to do it.

The apartment door of the apartment opened, a little after six o'clock and Mikki walked inside.

"Hmm, something smells really good" she said as she saw Blaine standing at the stove stirring something in the wok pan that she had.

"Why thank you" replied Blaine, with a laugh as Mikki took off her jacket and hung it on the hook near the front door and then went over to the sofa putting her handbag down.

"You didn't have to cook though" said Mikki, going over to where Blaine was and wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the cheek.

"I know, but I wanted to. And it saves us forking out money on takeout" said Blaine.

"Hmm yeah, so what it is that you're cooking?" asked Mikki.

"My mom's curry chicken recipe and it's quite delicious if I do say so myself" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"Here try" replied Blaine, grabbing a spoon and getting some of the sauce and holding it towards Mikki.

"You're not trying to kill me now, are you Blaine Anderson?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Of course not" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki nodded and tried the sauce off the spoon.

"Besides I would have no place to hide the body" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Funny" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine nodded. "So what you think of it?"

"It's good actually. Good thing I like spicy" said Mikki.

"It is, because I know a heap of my mom's recipes. Always use to love watching her cook when I was a kid" said Blaine.

"Is that because you got to sample everything?" asked Mikki.

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also.

"So how did the meeting with this potential client go?" asked Blaine, as Mikki leant against the kitchen counter so that Blaine could continue cooking.

"Good, we got to see how they work behind the scenes. Even put us to work there would you believe, but I think they will definitely be hiring us for their advertising" said Mikki.

"What business would put people with advertising backgrounds to work to see if they want to go with them?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"Kurt" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Really, the meeting and potential client was with Kurt?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "And he was right in a way, actually just helping him for a little bit, seeing the other side of things, gives a much better insight on how to actually target the advertising and all that".

"And what he's going to be paying you all in coffee?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh he will be paying us cash, however the free coffee that we also demand will be an added perk" replied Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a laugh.

"So anyway, myself, Seb and Hunter we're each going to take a different aspect of it and get something drawn up and see how Kurt likes it" said Mikki.

"Sounds good, and I know Kurt will definitely be in with whatever you guys do" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, if this is going to take a little longer cooking. Then I might go and change clothes, don't want to be in my work clothes much longer, I swear they smell like coffee beans".

Blaine laughed. "You not liking the smell of coffee. Who are you and what have you done with Mikayla".

"Funny" replied Mikki, kissing him.

Blaine nodded. "You know you could always not change into anything".

"What would I change into then?" asked Mikki, not at all following what Blaine was saying.

"We don't have roommates, it's only us here. So what's stopping us from going around completely naked" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Uhh the fact that people from over the road can see in to the apartment, one being my cousin, would be one reason why".

"So we get curtains then" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, not happening sweetie. Complete nakedness stays in the bedroom and bathroom" she replied, quickly kissing him.

"It was worth a shot" replied Blaine.

"Yes. I'll be right back" she said, with a laugh and headed into their bedroom to change clothes.

Blaine smiled to himself as he grabbed two plates and glasses and then went and put them on the table, and then checking on the rice that he was also cooking.

The door of the apartment opened again, and Sam entered.

"Hey dude" said Sam.

Blaine looked over to him as he finished testing the rice and put it into a bowl for serving.

"Oh hey" he replied.

"Wow, something smells amazing" said Sam.

"Yeah, umm my mom's chicken curry"replied Blaine.

Awesome" said Sam, as Mikki came out of the bedroom.

"Oh hey Sam" she said, when she saw him.

"Hey, I'm guessing you two want some alone time. I was only coming over to play the xBox" said Sam.

"That's fine, you can play with Blaine later. Because he was going to playing with himself otherwise" said Mikki.

"Playing with himself or by himself?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Bad choice of wording there, sweetie" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Playing by himself", she replied with a smile.

"Better" said Blaine.

"You don't mind if we go a round of COD or Halo then later" said Sam.

Mikki shook her head. "No, because I have some things to draw up for a client and want to make a start on that".

"Okay, great. I'll come back in a bit then" said Sam.

"Stay for dinner, man" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Really, I wouldn't be intruding on your time together"

"Sam, you don't have to think we don't want you here, you're still our friend and we have plenty of alone time, believe me" said Mikki.

"Exactly, and there is plenty of this for an extra person, so pull up a chair" said Blaine.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yes" replied Mikki.

"What Mikki said, so here" said Blaine, handing him a plate and glass.

Sam laughed. "Thanks" he replied and sat at the table.

"You too, I'm the cook here tonight" said Blaine, looking at Mikki.

"No complaints from me" said Mikki, with a laugh and sat down also.

Blaine bought the bowl with the rice over and then put the chicken from the wok into another bowl, grabbing spoons for dishing it, and also a bottle of wine.

"So should we be expecting Rachel as well?" asked Mikki with a laugh, as Blaine sat at the table and the three of them began serving up.

Sam shook his head. "No she went out with that Brody guy again" he replied.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"They've been going out quite a bit lately" said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, honestly I think Rachel is just trying to fill a void and this jumping from relationship to relationship that she is doing lately, isn't good"

"Yeah, know what you mean. I did that in college, just dated a string of guys one after the after, and then realized that they weren't really caring at all about my feelings. I was just another notch on the headboard" said Mikki.

"How many guys?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Wasn't that many, and I speak with none of them now. So you really don't have to worry at all".

Blaine nodded. "Won't tell you how many women then"

Mikki laughed. "Doesn't worry me, as long as not interested in them now".

"Not a chance in hell" replied Blaine.

Sam laughed. "Why did it take you guys so long to get together, honestly"

"Because we're both stubborn and pig headed" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Yeah, true" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Actually speaking of which don't tell Rach, you know this Sam, or you either babe" said Mikki looking at Blaine. "But I was talking with Britts and she said she tried to convince Puck to ask Rachel to move in with him".

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Wait, but Puck has two rooms and one is Jayden's room. So Rach would be sleeping on the couch" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "Britts was trying to get them in her own subtle way, back together. But then Brody turned up"

"And Rach moved in with Sam" said Blaine.

"Yep, and even though I know my cousin likes you Sam. The thought of Rachel living with you, is upsetting to him" said Mikki.

"So what he hates me" said Sam, looking at her.

"No, it's just he is definitely still in love with Rach. We've all seen that very clearly, and yet she seems to be the only one who doesn't" said Mikki.

"True" replied Sam.

"Is there any way we can get them back together?" asked Blaine.

"I wish there was, but if it backfires again and they break up or something even worse happens. Then all of us being friends with Rachel, will be history, because it will probably be even more painful then last time" replied Mikki

"We just have to let them work it out themselves" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, and the three of them continued to eat their dinner, talking about other things, although in the backs of their minds was the constant thought of how they could maybe get Puck and Rachel back together again.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_I apologise for the introduction of Brody - personally I hated the character, but that was __more due to the actor being previously on Neighbours here in Australia, and a former __Australian Idol contestant, - and at the time my hatred of those shows! (I have started to __get back into Neighbours lately for different reasons - but that is a discussion for __another time and place!) _  
_However Brody needs to be there for a very important storyline progression! And that will __be revealed in the next couple of chapters! _

_And if you haven't already guessed this about me - I am a huge lover of video games! Just __because I am a girl, doesn't mean that I can't kick some serious butt on them. And they __are also very therapeutic, especially some games where I get to be a bad arse gun toting __chick! Really need to be getting a PS4 console, since a lot of the games that are coming __out now are on the newer consoles and not going to the older ones; even though I do have a __360 (still also have original xBox and also a PS2, because games are back compatible on __newer consoles!)_

_The "naked" comments, actually stemmed from the above mentioned show Neighbours, a few __weeks ago, 2 of the characters in order to lieu potential clients, had a "naked" dinner __with them, because the clients were apparently "naturalists". And even though I didn't go __to the full extent of the show, I just thought the concept of it was rather funny, and __hence why included something along those lines into this chapter!_

_So until the next chapter, you all know what to do!_  
_Love to you all!_  
_KJ xxxx_


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews and such on the last chapter!_  
_We are now starting to get into the good part of the story - so expect a lot more drama over the next few to come!_

_So this is a chapter that has been pretty much written from the start! Because I knew at what points, I needed to hit the highly emotionally charged parts of the story. (The Puckleberry relationship starting and breaking up, the 'not' wedding and well now this chapter! So that has definitely got you intrigured for what will happen!)_  
_There are two familiar songs from the show in it, and I think they work well in the context of what happens in this chapter. Which is where the delay came from, because I have to get the points in connection with the songs. __(Song note : one person will be italics, one person will be bold and together they will be joint italics bold)_  
_I don't own either of them and are just using them for the purpose of furthering the story._

_Also I have mentioned in this chapter where were are in terms of month now, since I have done a bit of jumping, in order to further the story along at a quicker pace and not have any unneeded storylines. (And for the record; because I don't mention this part, but the year that we are in at the moment in the story is 2015. The story started in 2013 and has progressed nearly 3 years, considering it would have started at around the beginning of 2013, when Rachel first ran into the coffee shop in a wet wedding dress!)_

_Anyway this chapter is probably not really much in terms of actual storyline, because there are two songs in it, that take up a lot of the word count. However they are both very much needed for the progression which will be ongoing in the whole story._  
_So without my further rambles, here's the next chapter!_  
_And you all know what to do at the end!_  
_Review, fave and follow if you haven't done so yet!_  
_Love KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 35 -

Three months passed, Christmas was fast approaching as December came about once more and the holiday season came into full swing, along with a very cold icy bout of weather.  
Blaine and Mikki had settled into life, living with one another. Rachel and Sam had also settled into routine with one another and were enjoying the roommate difference. Rachel had also started to see Brody Weston on a much more serious level, although with his work commitments, being a concierge at one of the top New York hotels; which he did between acting gigs, meant that she still did spend many nights alone. Puck and Brittany were also contending with their life challenges; Brittany who was in some ways getting sick of the single scene, and Puck who was definitely still pining over Rachel, but knew that the attraction was not reciprocated from her end, back to him.

Mikki headed over to Puck's apartment to give him the stuff that she had bought for Jayden on eBay.  
She knocked on the front door of the apartment and Puck came and opened it.

"Hey" he said, when he saw his cousin, taking a drink from the bottle of beer that he was holding even though it really wasn't the weather to be drinking something cold.

"Hi" replied Mikki, as he allowed her to walk in.

"What's that?" asked Puck, noticing what she was carrying and closing his front door.

"Oh umm, I saw some bigger sized clothes on eBay and thought that they be cute for Jay" she replied.

"Thanks, just throw them on the chair for me" replied Puck, sitting on the sofa and taking another drink from his beer.

Mikki placed the parcel on the chair and looked at her cousin and smiled sadly and sat down next to him.

"You're not going to find whatever answers to your problems that you're looking for in a bottle of beer" she said, taking it from him and putting it on the table.

"Hey" said Puck going to grab it again, but Mikki took his hands and stopped him from doing so.

"Talk to me. What's going on with you" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "My life sucks".

"No it doesn't" replied Mikki.

"Compared to yours it does, you've got your guy. And I can't even manage to keep one wife, let alone even get married to another one. And the one girl that I am crazily in love with, doesn't even want to know me, instead she's dating that Ken doll lookalike" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, he does kind of remind me of a Ken doll".

Puck just nodded.

"Maybe just tell Rach how you feel for her still" said Mikki.

"I can't do that, she's happy. And that's all I want for her" said Puck.

"Do you really think she's happy, deep down" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Close your eyes" she said.

"What?" asked Puck, looking at his cousin.

"Just close your eyes" she repeated.

"Okay" said Puck, closing his eyes.

"Tell me what you see" said Mikki.

"I see nothing, it's dark" replied Puck.

"No, imagine your life a few years from now what do you see?" asked Mikki.

Puck sighed and thought for a moment.

"I see myself and Jay, that's all I really need in my life, my son" said Puck.

"Okay, just for the purpose of this. Now imagine someone with you bringing up your son, the woman of your dreams whoever she is. Now what do you see" said Mikki.

Puck smiled. "I see at least one more kid with her; a little girl, and we're really happy and in love with one another and it's perfect".

"And who is this woman?" asked Mikki, looking at her cousin's smile, but already really knowing the answer.

"Rachel" he replied, softly.

"Then tell her that Noah please. I hate seeing you like this" said Mikki.

Puck opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, I would but just one slight problem. The Ken doll" he said.

Mikki laughed. "Oh please it's not like you didn't manage to do bad things to my Ken dolls when I was younger".

Puck laughed. "Yeah I decapitated a few of them didn't I".

"Uh huh, you killed Blaine" said Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Puck.

"Blaine the doll, you pulled his head off" replied Mikki.

"Okay that's not freaky at all, you named a doll called Blaine and you end up with a guy called Blaine" said Puck.

"Well it wasn't intentional and I didn't name the doll. He was actually called that" said Mikki.

"Really" said Puck, looking at his cousin not at all believing her.

Mikki nodded. "Yes. Barbie dumped Ken at one point for this Aussie surfer dude called Blaine, and they created a doll for it. Look it up on the internet you will see I am not lying about it".

"No, that's okay, I believe you, and well I'm sorry I killed Blaine the doll, but I promise you I won't kill Blaine the real guy" said Puck with a laugh.

"Thank you" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

Puck nodded. "However about Ken, or rather Brody. Whilst I don't approve of killing him, because I don't think I'd look good in prison orange, you're right when you say I got to get rid of him".

"You do need to get rid of him, because he's too much of a freaking plastic wannabe, for my liking" said Mikki.

"How then?" asked Puck.

"I don't know" replied Mikki.

"I just can't tell her" said Puck.

"No, but there is one thing you can do that Rach does love and that's music" said Mikki.

"Yeah, a song that kind of tells her how I feel" said Puck, with a nod.

"But which one though?" he asked.

"Umm there was the song, that you two sung together in Glee club when my mum made us do the duets" said Mikki.

"Oh yeah, yeah I know the one you mean" said Puck, standing and going grabbing his guitar from over near the window.

Mikki looked at him and smiled as he sat back down on the sofa next to her and he started to play the opening chords to it.

"Beanery tomorrow night, open mic night. I will make sure Rach is there and you can sing it for her" said Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Sure, but can you please help me out, it would really mean a lot to me if you did. After all it is a duet".

"Sure" replied Mikki with a nod, and the two of them spent a little time practicing the song before Mikki went home to her own apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next night, Friday; at the coffee shop, Puck had made sure to bring his guitar along with him when he had come there, along with Jayden who he obviously had for the weekend.

"Can you mind holding him for a bit Britts" said Puck, handing Jayden, over to her from where he was currently sitting on his father's lap.

"Sure, come to Aunty Britty" said Brittany, taking Jayden from him.

"Thanks" replied Puck, and stood up.

He went and grabbed his guitar, which he had hooked on to Jayden's stroller and went up to the stage.

"Umm hi everyone" said Puck, taking the stool that was in the corner of the stage, and also grabbing another one for Mikki as well.

The customers in the coffee shop, looked up at him on the stage.

"So I want to sing you all a song tonight, that means a lot to me. And I'm also going to have my cousin Mikki, help me out with it as well" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him with a nod, and went to stand up.

"What you singing with Puck?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "You'll see" she replied and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went up to the stage and sat on the other stool.

Puck looked at her, and Mikki nodded for him to start playing.

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore" _sang Mikki, looking over to where Rachel was sitting with Brody, who didn't have a shift to later that night and had come along to meet her for a coffee; and saw from the look of surprise in her eyes, she knew that her best friend recognised the song that was being sung.

**_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?" _**Puck came in on the song, looking at Rachel as her sung the lyrics, not letting her gaze drop from his

_"For me it happens all the time" _ sang Mikki, finishing off the first verse, as the two of them both started in on the chorus together.

**_"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now" _**

**"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before" ** sang Puck, looking at Rachel with a smile.

**_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?" _** sang Puck, as Mikki also came in on the line.

**"For me it happens all the time" **sang Puck, trying not the emotion of singing this song once again in front of Rachel, get to him; as he and Mikki both started in on the chorus together again.

**_"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now" _**

**"Oh, whoa" ** sang Puck.

**_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all" _** Puck and Mikki sang together.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**_And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now._**

_Oh, baby, I need you now.  
_**Oh, baby, I need you now.**

Rachel just looked at Puck, with an unreadable look as he and Mikki finished the song.

Mikki looked over to her cousin and gave him a small smile, knowing that he had noticed that Rachel hadn't gone for the song in the way that they had anticipated that she would.

The two of them went back over to the others and sat down.

"That was an awesome song" said Brittany, as she passed Jayden back over to Puck.

"Yeah, it's a song I remember from high school" said Puck, with a small smile, looking over to Rachel, who in turn, turned to Brody.

"Sweetie, don't you have to be getting to work soon?" asked Rachel.

Brody looked at his watch. "Yeah, I should be" he replied.

Rachel nodded. "I'll walk you out".

"Thanks" he replied.

Brody stood as did Rachel.

"It was great seeing you guys again, might see you all again soon" said Brody, looking at the others.

"Yeah sure" replied Sam.

"Bye" said Brittany.

"I'll be back in a sec, guys" said Rachel, as the two of them walked over to the coat rack at the door and grabbed their coats before they walked outside.

"I don't like him" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend. "Yeah, join the club".

"He still reminding you of a Ken doll?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh so very much" replied Puck, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also as did the others.

"And speaking of dolls, I found out something interesting the other day on the internet" said Puck.

"You found out something interesting about dolls? Do we need to be worried about what you are looking up on the internet?" asked Sam, with a smile.

"No. I actually thought Mik was pulling my leg" said Puck, looking at her.

"About the whole Blaine thing" said Mikki.

Puck nodded.

"Excuse me, Blaine thing what?" asked Blaine.

"Oh there is a barbie doll apparently called Blaine" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Sweetie, believe me there is" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her.

"And Puck pulled Blaine's head off when I was little" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and then at Puck in horror as the others chuckled.

"You pulled off it's head?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, because Mikki was always asking me to play with her" said Puck.

"And what Noah Puckerman was too big a boy to play with barbies?" asked Brittany.

"Well yes, and Mik was always trying to steal my GI Joes" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Because I didn't have enough male dolls, and I didn't want them all having the same boyfriend, because that would be totally wrong".

"Ken could have been a gigolo" said Sam, with a laugh.

"I was ten, I didn't know what a gigolo was" replied Mikki.

"And I had like four male dolls, it was just I had about ten females, so there was an uneven number. Hence the need for GI Joes" said Mikki.

The others laughed.

"So do you want to know the interesting part I found out" said Puck.

"Sure, I guess" replied Mikki.

"Was there a Mikki doll? Because that would be funny" said Brittany.

"No, but there is a Midge doll apparently" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Midge?" asked Sam.

"It's the name, well nickname of my mom" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"That is kind of funny" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I have a few Midge dolls back in Ohio. Including the controversial pregnant Midge" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh, I remember that one. Cynthia and I had her as well, when young" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and nodded, as Blaine stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Bathroom" he replied.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"You are welcome to join me if you wish" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I think you're right to go on your own sweetie" said Mikki.

"Fine" replied Blaine, with a sigh and headed to the bathroom.

He passed Rachel on the way, who had come back in and hung her jacket up again, as she came back in and went over to the others.

"So K..Brody won't be at the apartment tonight then?" asked Sam, looking at her as her as she sat back down, as the others chuckled at his almost slip of calling Brody, Ken.

"No, he doesn't get off work until late. So he'll just go back to his apartment" said Rachel.

"You're not going to his then?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend.

Rachel shook her head. "No, his roommates are always around and they are really loud and all that. So don't get any sleep when I stay there".

Blaine came back of the bathroom, and walked up to the stage, and over to the piano and sat down.

"Uhh hi everyone" he said.

Everyone, including his friends turned to looked at him.

"So I wanted to sing a song tonight, for a very special person in my life, because I honestly don't know now what I would do without them in my life. And well yeah, this is for you Mikki" said Blaine, and started to play the piano.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright" _ sang Blaine.

He turned in the direction of Mikki, and gave her a smile as he started on the next part of the song.

_"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

"Thanks a lot" mouthed Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine smiled at her as he continued playing.

_"'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh" _

"So sweet" said Brittany, leaning towards Mikki and whispering in her ear.

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded, as Blaine continued the song.

_"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"_

Mikki just looked at Blaine as he sung, smiling. As did the others, including Puck in that moment, who even through his own heartache at the moment, could see how much love there was between Blaine and Mikki.

_"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"_

Mikki glanced around the coffee shop quickly and she could see that everyone in there, was entranced by Blaine's performance and she smiled as she looked back to him.

_"Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard;  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"_  
Blaine finished singing the song, to a round of applause and then the patrons continued to talk amongst themselves again.

He quietly got up from the stage, taking a deep breath and walked over to where the others were and to where Mikki was.

"Mikki" he said, getting down on one knee in front of her.

Mikki looked at him as did the others.

"I love you with every part of my heart and soul" said Blaine.

The coffee shop went quiet once again, as everyone in there came to the realization of what was about to happen.

"So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him, knowing that all eyes were now on here to give an answer.

"Blaine, ..."

* * *

_End Note:_  
_I know, horrible KJ ending again on a cliffhanger! But you got to have some suspense in __life, right!_  
_  
As for the songs, particuarly the one that Blaine sang - I actually had that planned before __it was done on the show, just because I found the lyrics to be quite fitting for what was __needed to be said after. And then when it was done on the show by Darren, well that just __made it more perfect (forgetting the little part where he sung to Kurt at the end - that is __wiped from my memory!), so now that was totally the version in my head, when I was __finishing off this chapter._  
_Also the song that Puck and Mikki did (originally Rachel in the show) that was pretty much __planned at the start that I wanted that song in it as well, because it is a truly beautiful __song, and it speaks volumes as to what Puck is feeling at the moment, with all the __memories. (And also if you haven't, go and give the Boyce Avenue version a listen, that was __sort of more the style of it, I was leaning towards with Puck and Mikki's arrangement) _

_Should also note, all the songs are furbie approved before. Although if they had it her __way they would be all Darren songs either original or those performed on Glee or elsewhere- __and I will never use his original work in my stories - much to their dismay!)_

_And yes, there is actually a Barbie doll, that was called Blaine! You can google it, if __you don't believe me! LOL! Barbie dumped Ken, for a blonde surfer dude named Blaine! :) __hahahaha! And there is also a doll called Midge. There is however no Mikki doll, the __closest name to that would be Miko._

_Anyway next chapter will be up soon, with Mikki's answer!_  
_What do people think she is going to say?! Love to hear your thoughts! (And did anyone __pick up on the sneaky foreshadowing in the chapter? Hint somewhere for those eagle eyed __readers out there, on what is to come! If you know send me a PM - don't spoil it for others __in the reviews!)_

_Till next update, KJ xoxoxo_  
_(P.S - if you're a 'Puckleberry' fan and haven't checked out my other story on here "For __Good" then please do so! A new chapter of that should also be up shortly! Just got to iron __out the gremlins in it!)_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N:_  
_Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews on this - and also welcome to the new __followers/faves of the story! Your support for this is appreciated._  
_I know it was awfully cruel of me to end on a cliffhanger, but there was a reason for this __as you will see when you start reading._

_This chapter obviously does focus on Mikki and Blaine, and what the aftermath is. But the __others are still in it._  
_It also sees the introduction of another character, who will be somewhat of an important __part in a way. Not as in core to the main six - but they will be playing a part somewhere __down the track in parts of the overall outcome of the story!_  
_And I do hope you like where I have included them._

_So without much more to say, here is the next chapter. And please do review at the end, or __fave/follow. It always makes me smile when I see the little envelope on my phone, telling __me that I have a new email from my fanfiction stuff, so thank you all once again for making __me smile, especially when sometimes I have not felt the desire lately to do so._  
_Love to you all, KJ. xxxx_

* * *

Chapter 36 -

Mikki looked at him, knowing that all eyes were now on here to give an answer.

"Blaine, I can't" said Mikki.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking positively dejected in that moment.

Mikki tried to hold back the tears that she knew were about to start.

"I can't, I'm sorry" she said.

Blaine looked at her and stood up. "Okay, I get it. I asked you said no, it's fine" he replied, willing himself not to cry in that moment also.

Mikki just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Bye" said Blaine, going over to the door and grabbing his coat, then walked out of coffee shop, not even bothering to say goodbye to his friends.

"Mikki, what the hell" said Sam.

"I, I, I...oh god" said Mikki as she flopped back against the sofa and started to cry, and there was no holding back as the tears came flooding.

"Why'd you say no?" asked Brittany.

Mikki just looked at her and shook her head.

"Britts, take Jay for me" said Puck, handing his son over to the blonde again.

"Okay" said Brittany, taking Jayden from her friend.

"Come with me, now" said Puck, standing up and grabbing his cousin's hand.

Mikki looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"You, me. We need to talk" said Puck, pulling his cousin up from the sofa.

Mikki just looked at him, as Puck dragged Mikki over to the doors of the coffee shop and grabbed their jackets, before exiting the shop.

"What in the world just happened here?" asked Rachel, looking at her other two friends as Puck and Mikki exited.

"I have no idea, but Blaine look absolutely devastated" said Sam.

Rachel nodded. "He did"

"I still don't understand why Mikki would have said no though, I thought she loved Blaine" said Brittany.

"Yeah, same here" said Rachel.

The three of them looked to outside where Puck was saying something to Mikki who had her head down and not looking at him.

"Wonder what they're talking about out there?" asked Sam.

"Don't know" replied Rachel.

Sam and Brittany looked at her and then the three of them turned their attention back to what was happening outside, to see if they could possibly work out what was being said.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck dragged Mikki outside of the coffee shop and looked at her.

"Noah, what are you doing, it's freezing out here" said Mikki as she put her jacket on and also grabbed her gloves from the pocket and put them on as well.

"What in the world is wrong with you" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him.

"Why would you say no?" asked Puck.

"Because, I can't say yes and be happy and get married when your plan to even get Rachel even remotely interested in being with you again, didn't go to plan" said Mikki.

"That's what this is about, that's why you said no to Blaine" said Puck.

Mikki just looked at her cousin and nodded.

"Mikayla, you're a fucking idiot" said Puck.

"Way to put it nicely, cous" said Mikki.

"Well what you expect me to say. Oh thank you for not accepting someone's proposal, who you are completely in love with, because you think it's going to upset me" said Puck.

"I don't know" replied Mikki.

"Look Mik, I love that you are so caring. But right now your boyfriend is beyond devastated and thinks that you're not even in love with him. And honestly that worries me more, then my ever getting back with Rachel, because I don't want to be responsible for the one making sure that you're not happy" said Puck.

"We're as bad as one another really aren't we" said Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Yeah, always thinking of the other one. But I really do mean what I said and I know deep down you do want to marry Blaine" said Puck.

Mikki nodded. "I do. But he's probably thinking right now that I don't even love him" said Mikki.

"Then go find him and tell him that you do love him" replied Puck.

Mikki just looked at him.

"Go, go on" said Puck, turning her and giving her a slight push.

Mikki turned back towards Puck and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks cous, and I'm sorry it didn't work out with Rachel tonight" she said.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, I'll be okay. Now go and tell Blaine you love him".

Mikki nodded and ran off in the cold night, in the direction of her and Blaine's apartment in the hopes that he would be there.

Puck walked back into the coffee shop and back over to others, not bothering to take off his jacket.

"Well, what was all that about?" asked Rachel.

"Umm, Mik has a tendency to panic sometimes, and she actually thought that I wouldn't be cool with her and Blaine getting married" said Puck, as he took Jayden from Brittany again and placed him into his stroller.

"But you're okay with it, right" said Sam.

"Of course I am" replied Puck as he strapped Jayden in.

"So Mikki has gone to where?" asked Brittany.

"To tell Blaine, yes. I just hope that she can find him" said Puck.

"He would have gone back home right?" asked Rachel.

"Maybe, I'm just going to head over to mine though, see if he may be headed over there" said Puck.

"Yeah, maybe we should also check our apartment too Rach" said Sam, looking at his roommate.

Rachel nodded. "Sure" she replied.

"I'll go with Puck, just in case he's at your place and a woman's touch is needed" said Brittany.

"Thanks Britts" said Puck.

"Meet at mine and Rach's in about twenty minutes" said Sam.

"Sure, text if you find him" said Puck.

Sam nodded and the four of them headed off in the hopes that they wouldn't be finding Blaine, that Mikki had herself and that was all okay with their two friends.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki ran back to hers and Blaine's apartment and went running inside after opening the front door.

"Blay" she yelled as she closed the door and looked around the apartment, but however never saw nothing to indicate that he was even there.

"Blaine, please be here, please" said Mikki throwing her handbag on the sofa and running over to their bedroom.

She entered their bedroom and saw that Blaine had a suitcase on the bed, and was throwing clothes from the wardrobe into it, not caring at all how they were packed into it.

"Sweetie, what are you doing" said Mikki, going over to him.

"What do you care" replied Blaine, and Mikki was able to see that he had quite obviously been crying also.

"You don't think I care when it looks like you're leaving me" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Well you said you couldn't marry me, so no I don't think you care" replied Blaine, as he continued to throw clothes into the bag.

"Blay" said Mikki, taking his hand and stopping him from the grabbing the clothes.

"Why are you even here, you clearly don't love me" said Blaine.

"I never said that. I never said I didn't love you" replied Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her.

"I didn't say no because I don't want to marry you. I actually said I can't, and that's because the timing of when you asked, couldn't be more wrong" said Mikki.

"More wrong. I think it's pretty clear what you said. I asked you to marry me and you said no or you can't. It's still the same thing" said Blaine.

"But the thing is I do want to marry you and more than anything else in this world" said Mikki.

"Yet it was clearly the wrong time. So let's just forget about it, forget about us ever being together and we can move on" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "I don't want to move on and I definitely don't want to ever not be an us. I do want to marry you Blaine, that is the one thing that I am so sure of. I want to spend forever with you"

"Then why? Why say no?" asked Blaine.

"Well actually, I said I can't" replied Mikki.

"Why I can't then?" asked Blaine.

"Because tonight, I was trying to help Puck win back Rachel and that didn't go to plan" said Mikki.

"That song, the two of you sang together" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Was a song that they sung together in high school".

"I didn't realise that's what you were doing" said Blaine.

"And I know you didn't know that I was trying to help Puck out tonight, and maybe if you had, you would have chosen another time to ask me to marry you. I just didn't want to rub another happy moment in his face, when the woman that he loves is with another guy" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her.

"The moment you walked out of the coffee shop, I too started to cry" said Mikki, putting her hand to Blaine's cheek and wiping away the stray tears that were there, "and then after you were gone, Puck dragged me outside and yelled at me. He said that my happiness or yours, shouldn't matter to anyone else and he's right".

"So what are you saying Mik?" asked Blaine.

Mikki smiled at him and got down on one knee in front of him.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Blaine Devon Anderson..." started Mikki.

"Oh no, no, no. You are not asking me" said Blaine moving to a kneeling position as well.

"Yeah I am. Will you marry me" replied Mikki, now starting to cry herself.

Blaine laughed. "Only if you agree to marry me as well"

Mikki nodded. "Yes, I most definitely do" she replied.

"Then yes, is my answer too" said Blaine.

"Like it was going to be anything else" replied Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine shook his head and kissed her.

"Can we come in now?" asked Sam's voice from outside the bedroom door.

Mikki and Blaine looked at one another and laughed.

"Can you believe our friends?" asked Blaine.

"No, but I love them anyway" replied Mikki.

"Not as much as you love me I hope" replied Blaine.

"Definitely not" said Mikki, and kissed him.

"Guys" said Puck, stepping into Mikki and Blaine's room.

"Yes Noah?" asked Mikki, with a laugh, looking at him.

"Can we at least say congratulations before you go at it with one another" said Puck, with a smile.

"Do you always have to be so crude Puckerman?" asked Blaine.

"Hey, you're doing my cousin and about to become my cousin in law or whatever the hell it's called. So yes I will be crude" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "You guys can come in as well" she said, louder enough for the others to hear outside.

Rachel, Brittany and Sam all walked into the room, and Brittany went over to Mikki and Blaine and hugged them both.

"Yah, you're getting married" she said.

"I think this is definitely cause for celebration" said Rachel.

"Well that's what Blaine and I were going to do" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, kind of our own though, without anyone else around" said Blaine, with a smile at his friend and winked at Mikki.

Mikki looked at him and nodded with a laugh, and then looked at their friends.

"Yeah, we get the hint you want to celebrate alone" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"We can go out tomorrow night, the six of us for dinner" said Blaine.

"Sure, we'll leave you guys to do whatever is that you're wanting to do" said Rachel.

"Sex, they're wanting to have sex Rachey" said Brittany.

"Yes, I know that, but I wasn't going to say it" said Rachel, looking at the blonde.

"Congrats guys, seriously" said Puck.

"Thanks cous" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Okay, were going now. Bye" said Sam, and the four of them left Mikki and Blaine's room and also apartment.

"So" said Mikki, looking at Blaine, with a laugh.

"So" replied Blaine.

"I do get that ring that you were going to give me at the coffee shop, right?" asked Mikki.

"Oh yeah, of course" replied Blaine, with a laugh and got the ring box out of his pants pocket and opened it.

Mikki held out her left hand to Blaine, and he slipped the ring on her finger. She looked it and smiled.

"I love it and I love you" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Love you too, future Mrs Anderson" said Blaine, kissing her in return, before the two of them went on to celebrate their engagement, together. Just the two of them.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Mikki and Blaine in the mid morning headed to the coffee shop, and walked inside the considerably warmer shop and took off their coats and put them on the coat rack at the door and then headed over to the counter. They had both rung their parents earlier, although Blaine had only gotten through to the answering service for his, and left a message asking for them to call back when they could.

Mikki's parents had taken warmly to the news, both having met Blaine previously and liking him.

Blaine's parents, who were yet to call him back, had not ever met Mikki however and he was not sure how they would take the news of his engagement.

"Morning Kurt" said Blaine, as they got to the counter.

Kurt, who was at the coffee machine turned and looked at him.

"Oh please tell me that everything is okay" he said.

"Yeah, it's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"In fact" said Mikki, holding up her left hand to show Kurt, where the ring now adorned her left hand.

"You said yes, after all" said Kurt.

"She did" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"This is wonderful" said Kurt, leaving the coffee he was making for a moment and went around to the other side of the counter and gave the two of them a hug.

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki.

"Okay, so I got to ask what was with the panic last night and saying what you said?" asked Kurt, as he went back to the other side.

"Umm, just that panic" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, but it's all sorted now, and we're engaged" said Blaine.

"Well whatever you want today it's on the house" said Kurt.

"I get free coffee?" asked Blaine.

"Yes and I'm feeling generous, so muffin, bagel, croissant, whatever else you want as well" replied Kurt, with a nod.

"Awesome" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, and how is this any different than normal for me?" asked Mikki.

Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Well it's not"

"Wait, you always get free coffee and that?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I do Kurt's advertising. So naturally there has to be some perks with it".

"How come I didn't know about this. I should totally get free coffee as a default, you know fiancé" said Blaine.

"True, you should" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"You're going to send me broke, woman" said Kurt.

"Nah that won't happen, because you have an awesome advertising company looking after you to make sure that never happens" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Fine okay. Blaine can have free coffee all the time. Just don't tell the others" said Kurt.

"I won't my lips are sealed" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Okay, well I will bring you your normal coffees over in just a bit, if you want to go sit" said Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt and as for the food, if I could get a ham and cheese croissant" said Blaine.

"And a blueberry muffin for me please" said Mikki.

"Sure, I will bring them over as well" said Kurt, with a nod.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, and he and Mikki headed over to the sofa in the coffee shop.

The two of them sat down on the sofa and Blaine pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"No call back yet?" asked Mikki.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope".

Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"But don't worry okay, they will love you. Just like I do" said Blaine.

"Well I hope that they don't love me like you do, because that would be kind of creepy" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "You know what I mean".

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, but still it's kind of nerve wracking to know that we're going to be getting married and I have never actually met your parents, or any of your family for that record".

"And I've met all of yours, yeah, it is kind of unfair" said Blaine.

"Oh, you think" replied Mikki with a laugh and Blaine kissed her, as his phone rang.

"Hmm, that's my mom" said Blaine, looking at the caller display.

"Well then, answer it" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded and answered the phone. "Hi mom".

His mother said something on the other end of the phone that Mikki was unable to hear.

"Yeah, I'm great really, and I was actually ringing you because I have some really big news" said Blaine.

His mother replied something on the other end again, and Blaine laughed.

"No, umm actually I asked Mikki to marry me last night and she said yes" said Blaine.

Blaine listened to his mother's reply and looked to Mikki and smiled at her.

"Of course it's the same girl I have been seeing for a while now and who I also live with" said Blaine, with a laugh, as his mother replied something on the other end.

"Yes, I know you haven't met her yet mom" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and Blaine quickly kissed her on the lips, and she smiled.

"Umm, yeah. Hang on a sec mom" replied Blaine and took the phone away from her ear and covered the mouth piece and looked at Mikki.

"My mom wants to know if you would consider coming with me to San Fran for christmas, so that you can meet the family" said Blaine.

"Christmas, really?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, I don't know if you have any plans already, but mom really wants to meet you" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "I was probably just going to be staying here"

"So did you want to go to San Fran then?" asked Blaine.

"Sure, I will go and meet your parents and all the rest of the family" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod and quickly kissed her.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Mom, I asked Mik and she said okay. So the both of us we'll see you for christmas" said Blaine.

Blaine's mother replied something on the end.

"Okay yeah, I'll call you with the details and all that. Mahilig ka din, ina" replied Blaine, and ended the call.

Mikki looked at him. "What did you just say to your mom at the end there?"

"That I love her too" replied Blaine.

"Filipino?" asked Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm not fluent or anything like that in it, like my mom is. But I know a few things in".

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"Uh huh for instance, _syota _means sweetheart" said Blaine, kissing her on the nose.

Mikki laughed. "I like that, that's cute" she replied.

Blaine nodded. "And _prinsesa _is princess, _asawa _ is wife and husband"

"So we will be each others _asawa"_ said Mikki.

"We will, and you are definitely my _syota" _replied Blaine, and kissed her.

Mikki returned the kiss as Kurt came over to them with their coffees and also food.

He cleared his throat as her put down the tray on the table.

Mikki and Blaine looked at him.

"What?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Your food and coffee" replied Kurt, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah thanks, Kurt" replied Mikki.

Kurt nodded. "No problem, and do me a favour and keep the PDA to a minimum would you" he replied, with a laugh as he headed back to the counter.

Sam and Rachel came into the coffee shop, taking off their coats and leaving them at the door and then heading over to where Blaine and Mikki were sitting.

"Didn't think we'd be seeing the two of you to at least tonight" said Sam, with a laugh as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"Yeah, kind of got hungry" said Blaine.

"I bet you did" replied Sam, with a smile.

"Sam, don't be rude" said Rachel as she also sat down.

"Oh, it's okay. We were definitely hungry for a reason" said Mikki with a laugh, as Blaine took some of her muffin.  
_  
_Mikki looked at him and he smiled at her and Mikki shook her head, taking some of his croissant.

"So guessing you haven't talked about setting a date yet for the wedding" said Rachel.

Blaine and Mikki looked at her.

"Considering haven't even been engaged for a day yet, no" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"But I'm guess we'll start talking about when soon" said Blaine.

"Exactly" replied Mikki.

"So we were thinking of The Cheesecake Factory in Yonkers for dinner tonight" said Sam.

Rachel nodded. "And at least there I can grab a salad and just ask for no chicken".

"Sure whatever is good for you guys, don't mind" said Blaine.

"Well you got to mind a little, this is after all a dinner for celebrating your engagement" said Rachel.

"Yeah, and the Cheesecake Factory is fine. You know I love their sandwiches there" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, so I'll send Britts and Puck a text to tell them where then" said Sam, getting his phone out of his pocket.

Sam sent a message to the other two to let them know where they would be having dinner that night, before the four of them there at the coffee shop continued to spend some of the day talking before heading off back to their apartments and then later dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Monday morning, Mikki walked into the office building where she and Hunter and Sebastian had set up their advertising firm 'A Rose Between Thorns'. They were initially going to use their surnames for the firm, but decided against that, and went with the name that they had chosen, because when the three of them were working for Sue Sylvester, had often joked that Mikki was the rose to their thorns; and thus decided that it made the perfect name for them striking out together on their own.

Mikki walked into the office that had set up for the business, after having stopped by the coffee shop, since it was on her way, and gotten the usual morning order from Kurt.

Sugar was sitting at the front desk, typing on her computer when Mikki entered.

"Good morning Sugar, how are you on this lovely morning" said Mikki as she went over to her.

Sugar looked up at her and laughed. "Well you sure a chipper for a Monday morning".

"Hmm, but what's there not to be chipper about, there is snow on the ground, it's almost christmas, life is great" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay did you take some happy pills over the weekend?" asked Sugar with a laugh.

"Nope, I'm just happy" replied Mikki.

"Okay then" replied Sugar.

"Yes, well here is your morning coffee" said Mikki, taking it from the tray and passing it to Sugar.

"Thank you" replied Sugar, taking the cup from Mikki, which she passed in her left hand.

"I should get these to the guys" said Mikki.

Sugar nodded and took a sip of the hot beverage, and Mikki went to walk off. However Sugar let out a scream before she had a chance to walk more then a few steps.

Mikki turned and looked at her. "What, what? Is something the matter?"

"Oh my god" replied Sugar, pointing to Mikki's left hand.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"Ring, you're wearing a ring. On that finger" said Sugar.

"Umm yeah I am" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Are you engaged?" asked Sugar.

Mikki looked at her and nodded, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god, let me see. Let me see" replied Sugar.

Mikki laughed and walked back over to the desk and put down the tray with the coffees in it, and held her left hand out to Sugar.

Sugar took her left hand and carefully inspected the ring. "Princess cut diamond, fourteen carat white gold, with are they white sapphire accents".

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Honestly I didn't think to actually ask Blaine exactly what they are. But that doesn't matter to me anyway".

"What's wrong, why the screaming?" asked Sebastian as he came running out into the reception area from his office.

"Yeah, is everything okay Sugar?" asked Hunter, who was close behind his collegue.

"All fine, we were just talking" said Sugar.

"No, you screamed Sug. And rather loudly as well" said Sebastian.

"Well I had every reason too, look" said Sugar, holding up Mikki's hand who she still had a hold of and showing the guys.

"And we're looking at what exactly" said Hunter.

"Oh my god, you two are so clueless sometimes" said Sugar, with a laugh.

"What, no we're not" replied Sebastian,

Mikki laughed and looked at her work collegues. "I got engaged on Friday night" she said.

"What?" asked Hunter.

"To Blaine?" asked Sebastian.

Mikki nodded. "Oh wow, congrats" said Hunter, going over to Mikki and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"And I take it that's the ring, and that is what Sugar got all excited about" said Sebastian.

"Yes, it was" replied Sugar.

"Nice rock" said Hunter, looking at it.

"Yeah it is" replied Sebastian as he too also looked at it.

"Hmm, well for a guy he has certainly done a nice job" said Sugar.

"Yeah, and got say I'm impressed that you knew all that you did about it, just by looking" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"What can I say, I love my diamonds" said Sugar, with a laugh also.

"Yes, so we've noticed Sug" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Okay, well you all know now, so guys your coffees from Kurt's. And I think if I am not mistaken we have work to do be doing" said Mikki.

"Gees, you drive a hard deal woman" said Sebastian, as he took his coffee from the tray.

"Yeah, does Blaine know what he's getting into marrying you. Because we can certainly tell him that you're a ball buster here at work" said Hunter, with a smile.

"Hmm, how do you know he doesn't know that already and doesn't like that about me" replied Mikki with her own smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be knowing" said Sebastian.

"Nope" replied Mikki.

"Well if you guys are heading to your offices to work, I will let you know when your interviews are here for the job opening" said Sugar.

"Sure that be great, thanks Sugar" said Hunter, and he, Mikki and Sebastian went to their offices to work on some of the advertising accounts that they had on the go at the moment, before they were to conduct interviews for the role of a new advertising assistant later that day.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, a guy in his late twenties walked into the office of "A Rose between Thorns" and went over to Sugar.

Sugar was typing on the computer and gave him a quick smile. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, as she finished what she was typing.

"Hi, I'm David. I'm here to interview for the job opening" he replied.

"Of course. Take a seat over there and I'll let someone know you're here" replied Sugar, with a smile and went to her calendar on the computer to see who was meant to be in at the time for the interview.

She picked up the headset and pushed a button on the phone system through to the offices.

"Hunter, hi. You're two o'clock interview, David is here" said Sugar.

Sugar nodded as Hunter said something on the other end.

"Okay, yeah" she replied, and took off the headset.

"Hunter, won't be a moment" said Sugar.

"Thank you" replied David.

"Can I offer you a coffee or something like that?" asked Sugar.

"I'm fine, thanks" replied David, as Hunter came out and David quickly stood up.

Hunter walked over to him and held out his hand. "Hunter Clarington" he said.

"David Karofsky" replied David.

"Nice to meet you" replied Hunter.

"You as well" said David, with a nod.

"Well come on through and we'll talk" said Hunter.

David nodded, and Hunter went to walk back in the direction of the offices.

"Sug, could you bring three of the usuals for me and the others please" said Hunter.

"Sure thing" replied Sugar.

"Did you want a coffee?" asked Hunter, looking at David.

David shook his head. "No, I'm fine thank you" he replied.

"Well just let Sugar know here if you do, she makes a great cup of coffee" replied Hunter.

"Yes, well I love the coffee machine I have here" said Sugar, with a laugh as she went over to where the coffee machine was in the reception area.

"Yes, I know. We definitely treat you better than Sue did" replied Hunter with a laugh and Sugar nodded.

Hunter looked at David. "This way" he said, as he continued to walk.

Hunter lead him down to the small conference room that they had set up where they would talk with clients when they came in about their advertising plans and all that.

Mikki and Sebastian were sitting in the room at the table in there, laughing about something and they looked up when Hunter re entered the room with David.

"Sebastian Smythe and Mikayla Kapowski" said Hunter, making the introductions of them to David, and the two of them stood up, holding out their hands.

"Hi, David Karofsky" replied David.

"Nice to meet you" said Mikki.

"Yes, please take a seat" said Sebastian, gesturing to one of the seats at the table, as he and Mikki and Hunter also sat down.

"And I really think we should just start introducing Mikki as Anderson for her last name. She's going to be that eventually" said Hunter with a laugh.

"I haven't even decided on that yet. I could keep my name if I wish. Nothing to say I got to take my husbands' name" said Mikki.

"You'll take it" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

Mikki just looked at him and laughed, and David looked slightly confused.

"I got engaged on Friday night, hence why they are saying what they're saying" said Mikki.

"Oh wow, congratulations" said David.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"So interview" said Sebastian.

"Yes, I think that is what David came here for" said Hunter.

David gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Firstly do you prefer anything else to be called. Or is David okay?" asked Sebastian.

"Actually most people call me Dave" he replied.

"So you prefer that?" asked Mikki.

"It's what I am use to, so yeah" he replied.

"Same here. Only people who ever call me Mikayla are my parents and even then that's only when they are angry at me" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"So she's Mikki" said Hunter.

"Like the mouse" replied Dave.

Hunter and Sebastian laughed and Mikki frowned.

"Different spelling" said Mikki.

"Yeah, we learnt that quickly don't refer to her as a mouse" said Hunter.

Mikki nodded. "Okay moving on" she said.

"What made you want to apply for this job?" asked Mikki.

"Okay, well I umm, have been working ever since I left college in sports management. And whilst I do like it, it's not that much of a creative outlet" said Dave.

"I see you studied communications at Montclair State in New Jersey" said Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm from New Jersey, so sort of just made the move over the river really" said Dave.

"And you're interested in advertising because?" asked Mikki.

"Well when I see something on television or even in print, I often think of ideas myself for it and didn't really realise it up until a while ago that I was doing it, until my partner at the time pointed it out" replied Dave.

"Were you talking out loud to yourself, because that is something the three of us often tend to do" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Actually yeah and he said I should maybe think about doing something in advertising, but I was kind of scared to get out of my comfort zone" replied Dave.

"Yeah, that's how it was with us, starting up this firm together" said Hunter.

"Hmm, definitely took us out of our comfort area being our own bosses and all that" said Mikki.

"And, I hope you don't mind me prying but you said partner and he" said Sebastian.

Dave looked at him and nodded. "Yes that's correct. We're not together anymore, but to answer what you're wanting to know. I am gay" said Dave.

"That's cool. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't misheard" replied Sebastian, as Sugar came in with the coffees.

"Sorry took so long, but just had Sue on the line. Apparently she has found out that we're going to be pitching for the new Mattel campaign and she's not happy about it" said Sugar as she placed the tray on the table and handed the three coffees out.

"Well there is nothing to say that Mattel can't go to whoever they want to for new advertising, and besides we did work on those accounts when we were with her, so they know us" said Hunter.

"Yes, well she said to tell you there will be hell to pay if she loses that account" said Sugar.

"Hmm, her threats can't scare us anymore" replied Mikki.

"Yes, I told her that" said Sugar, with a laugh.

"Good, well if she comes in to the office. Call security and have her escorted out immediately" said Sebastian.

"Will do guys" replied Sugar, and headed out of the conference room.

"Sorry about that. Sue was our old boss and a real tyrant" said Mikki.

"Yes, often thought that she might bat for her own team as well. Never saw a man with her" said Hunter, with a laugh.

"So you don't mind the whole gay thing?" asked Dave.

The other three looked at him. "Not at all. Who you are personally, we don't worry about. As long as you can do the job" said Mikki.

"Well I hope I can do the job, that's if you would give it to me that is" said Dave, with a laugh.

"Well that we don't know yet" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So as you heard there also, we do have maybe the Mattel advertising coming up for a pitch. But apart from that, we do a lot of smaller advertising things for local firms and shops" said Hunter.

"Okay yeah that's really cool. Get the word out there for the smaller guys who can't compete on the larger scales" said Dave.

"Exactly" said Mikki.

"Is that something that would interest you. Or would you be preferring somewhere with the big mega million dollar contracts" said Hunter.

"Honestly, I don't think that is me. I like to work in a place where I know what I do is appreciated at the end of the day and it's not all about the money that it's bringing in" said Dave.

"Good answer" replied Mikki, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper that she had in front of her.

"And as you can see from what we're wearing now, we are much more casual in our approach to things. No suits and ties here" said Sebastian.

"Not even when pitching to someone?" asked Dave.

"Nope, because what we offer people is a laid back style of advertising, it's out there sure. But it's not all about the flash and that. Simple is the key to success" said Hunter.

"Okay yeah, that sounds great" replied Dave, with a nod.

"I think we've got all we need to know and we have your CV and also references, so we'll let you know in a few days" said Mikki.

"Sure that would be great, thank you for taking the time to talk with me" said Dave.

"Thank you for coming here" said Sebastian, as he stood up.

Dave stood also.

"I'll walk you out" said Sebastian.

"Okay thanks" replied Dave.

"Lovely to have you met you all" said Dave, looking at Mikki and Hunter.

"You too" replied Hunter.

"Bye" replied Mikki.

Sebastian walked out of the room, with Dave following.

"He seemed okay" said Hunter, looking at Mikki as he drank some of his coffee.

"Yeah, he did" replied Mikki and Sebastian walked back into the office.

"Discussing Dave" said Sebastian as he sat back down.

"Uh huh, thinking he'd be pretty close to the top of the list of potentials" said Hunter.

"Yeah I think that too" replied Sebastian.

"Well we can't make a firm choice now, we still have two more people to interview and then we can get down to the final decision" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Hunter and the three of them talked some more, until their final two interviews came in for the position and then it was then decision time.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday morning, Mikki along with Hunter and Sebastian had made the decision on who they would be hiring for the job opening at their company.

Since Mikki usually got the morning coffee orders and they didn't want their new employee to be feeling left out, when they had rang to advise the person that they had chosen, it was asked that they meet Mikki at the coffee shop, so that their morning coffee order could be added to the order, and then be gotten every morning from then on out.

Dave Karofsky was standing out the front of the coffee shop when Mikki walked up with Blaine, who was also getting his morning coffee.

"Hi" said Mikki, when she approached him.

Dave looked at her. "Oh hey"

"So this is Blaine, my boyfriend" said Mikki, making the introductions.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Dave, as Blaine cleared his throat looking at Mikki.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Boyfriend" said Blaine.

"Sorry, fiancé. Haven't got use to that yet" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Hmm, lucky think I love you though" said Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Yes, shall we go in from the cold" said Mikki.

"Good idea" said Dave, with a laugh.

The three of them walked inside, not bothering to remove their coats and headed over to the counter where Kurt was busy making the morning orders for the customers in the shop.

"Won't be a sec guys, I will get started on your lots" said Kurt, as he saw them.

"That's fine Kurt" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and we'll be in need of an extra one today and every morning after that" said Mikki.

Kurt looked at her as he frothed the milk. "Extra? Who needs more caffeine in your work place? Because if you say it's for you, I am going to be saying no, definitely not".

Mikki laughed. "Actually it's going to be Dave's order. He is going to be working at the advertising agency with us now. So will also need a regular standing coffee order in the morning".

Kurt looked at her and then Dave. "Hi, I'm Kurt. The friendly barista" he said, with a laugh.

Dave just looked at Kurt with a smile.

"Have a look at the menu up there, and whatever takes your fancy let me know and it can if you want become your standing order" said Kurt.

"Sure, umm yeah, that be good" muttered Dave, all of a sudden loosing his cool in front of Kurt.

Kurt gave him another quick smile and poured the hot milk in to a cup and then passed it over to a customer.

"Okay, Blaine. One medium drip coming up" said Kurt, with a laugh as he grabbed a cup and set about making the order for him.

"You right there Dave?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

Dave nodded. "Just a lot of choices" he replied.

"Well everything here is good. Kurt makes wonderful everything" said Blaine.

"That he does" said Mikki, as Kurt handed Blaine his coffee.

"There you go Blaine" he said.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, taking the cup from him.

"I'll see you tonight" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Okay, love you" said Mikki.

"Love you too" replied Blaine, giving her a quick kiss.

"It was nice meeting you Dave" said Blaine.

Dave looked at him. "You too" he replied.

"Bye" said Blaine.

"Bye sweetie" replied Mikki, and Blaine left the coffee shop.

"Okay, so Dave what will it be?" asked Kurt, looking at him.

"You..." Dave went red and then cleared his throat. "Umm, I mean uhhh, a Caramel Macchiato" said Dave.

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "I love that one too" he replied.

Dave just looked at him and nodded, still slightly red in the face, and Mikki couldn't help but smile at it.

"So I will get that for you, as well as a Skinny Latte, Caffe Mocha times two and a Cappuccino" said Kurt.

"Thanks Kurts" replied Mikki, as he went to make the five coffee orders, and she looked to Dave, her was still trying to hide the now slight blush that he had.

"Will that be what you are wanting every morning? Because I walk past here on the way, so I always grab every ones coffee orders" said Mikki.

Dave nodded and Mikki smiled.

"Don't stress about what you said to Kurt, if anything I think he was probably flattered" said Mikki.

"I just can't believe I said that" said Dave, quietly.

"Happens to the best of us. Foot in mouth, horrible thing" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Dave nodded. "Big foot in mouth".

Mikki laughed as Kurt came over with the a tray of four coffees, and also one singular cup since it wouldn't fit in the tray.

"Did you want to take yours" said Kurt, holding out a cup to Dave.

Dave just looked at him and nodded and took the cup.

"So it will be five regulars as of tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Sure okay" replied Kurt and looked at Dave.

"Are you working at the advertising agency now?" asked Kurt.

Dave nodded as he sipped some of the Caramel Macchiatto. "Wow this is good".

"Thanks, hopefully you will come here from now and not those horrible huge chains where they can't even remember the coffee orders of their favorite people" said Kurt.

"Uhh, yeah sure of course" replied Dave, with a nod.

"Okay, well. I have more coffees to make. It was lovely to meet you" said Kurt.

Dave nodded.

"You too" replied Dave, quickly.

"I'll see you later Kurt, thanks" said Mikki.

"Yeah, sure Mikki, later" replied Kurt.

Mikki and Dave walked out of the coffee shop.

"Oh god I can never set foot in there again" said Dave, with a groan as they two of them started towards the office.

Mikki laughed. "Why?" she asked.

"Because Kurt there, that's his name right" said Dave.

"Yes it's Kurt" replied Mikki.

"He must think I am a complete and utter idiot, flirting with him some like love sick teenage" said Dave.

Mikki laughed. "If Kurt wasn't happy about that, he would have told you".

Dave looked at her. "You mean he actually is?".

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile.

Dave looked at her and laughed and then with a small smile to himself, the two of them headed towards the advertising agency for work.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So Mikki said yes after all! And I know more than a few of you probably panicked when she __said she couldn't! But I never make things easy in my stories - I as said always need the __drama! (and if interested, how I envision Mikki's ring is on my tumblr page - link in my __profile page for that!)_  
_  
What did you think of the placing of Dave Karofsky? As I have previously said, in some way __I have all the characters popping up at some point in the story, so it was inevitable that __he would come along eventually. _  
_And does he maybe have a little crush on Kurt? And being colleagues with Mikki, how will __that possibly play out?_  
_Guess you will as usual have to wait and see where my wicked mind decides to take this!_

_Hopefully I got the Filipino translations correct - I do rely on a internet translator for this. So if anyone knows of any thing that is incorrect. Please feel free to drop me a PM, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Anyway until next chapter,_  
_Love KJ xoxoxo_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N:_  
_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the previous chapter; as a big welcome to the new fave/follows, and maybe possibly new readers!_  
_This will be the last update of any of my stories until after Christmas!_  
_So this sees us move into the new year - and therefore we are getting close to the 40th chapter also! (I just can't believe that is almost here!) And with that some big things are in the midst of happening!_

_And since we are getting near to what I deem the really good stuff - and this is something that I got from another great author on here "lilyvandersteen", (who you should check out the stories of!) is that if you review, I will send you a small sneak peak of the next chapter!  
So if you're keen to see what is possibly happening in the one after this, once you have read it, then drop me a review and I will PM you a small look at what is in store next chapter! :)_

_So here is the next chapter - some more familiar faces make a cameo in the story here as well!_  
_And you know what to do at the end - follow/fave and of course for the sneak peak give me a review!_  
_Love KJ xx_

* * *

Chapter 37 –

December passed and the new year had begun.  
Mikki had gone to San Francisco with Blaine for Christmas celebrations with his family and they thankfully to Blaine's delight had taking a liking to Mikki and were happy to welcome her into the family.  
Rachel was still dating Brody; and Puck had come to the realisation that there may never be a chance of them getting back together, so he vowed that the new year would see him try to move on with his life and find love; but also not rushing into it like he had with Marley.

Rachel was also still busily trying to find a new show to work on. And since the months were the new Broadway shows would be starting to cast since just before the Tony season was a popular time for them to start; there was plenty of Broadway, off Broadway and off off Broadway shows looking for people to fill the many roles.  
Sam was going to be filming a small role in a movie that Artie was coming back to direct in early February, and Brittany along with teaching at Julliard was also still busy with teaching her other classes outside of the school.

Friday afternoon, Blaine and Mikki were in a little bakery, where they were maybe thinking of getting their wedding cake from; since they had decided to have their wedding in April during the spring, which was only four months away, and thus meant there was a lot to do in a short period of time.

Blaine who had a free afternoon from Julliard, had met Mikki at the bakery and the two of them were now looking at the possible choices that they could have.

"Oh this is so bad" said Mikki, as they looked at the cakes that were on display.

"Why?" asked Blaine, wrapping his arms around Mikki's waist.

"Because with all the sampling of cakes, I'm going to gain like five pounds" she replied.

"I'm sure you won't, and I honestly don't think you could eat that much cake" said Blaine.

"You sure about that, because some of these cakes look so delicious and it's going to be really difficult deciding on what we want our cake to actually be" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed.

"And do we want to go for a small cake that we could cut, and then have little cupcakes for everyone. Or do we want to go the more traditional way of having like the full cake and then having to have it cut up for everyone..." Blaine kissed her.

"You're doing it again" he said, with a laugh.

"Hmm, but how do you know I'm not doing it on purpose, so you will kiss me to stop me from the insanity" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt that you are rambling, just to get kisses" said Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her again.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a laugh and kissed him.

"Blaine, is that you?" asked a female voice, that he instantly recognised. He stopped kissing Mikki and turned to the person who had spoke and Mikki looked at them also.

"Hey Tina" he said.

"Yeah, wow hi" she replied, looking at him and then Mikki, who in the instant made sure to slip her arm around Blaine; as if to say without words that he belongs to her now.

"How are you? How are you doing?" asked Blaine.

"I'm okay, doing well" replied Tina, as she held on to a box from the cake shop, with items that she had obviously purchased.

Blaine nodded.

"And you're clearly well, as is Mikki" said Tina, looking to her.

"Yeah, we're both good" replied Blaine.

"I see that" replied Tina.

"We're getting married in fact" said Mikki, now definitely stating her claim on Blaine to his ex girlfriend.

Tina looked at her in shock. "Married?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Wow, congratulations" said Tina.

"Thank you" said both Mikki and Blaine together.

"How long have you guys been together?" asked Tina.

"A little over six months" replied Mikki.

"Is that all, I thought it would be longer than that, if you're getting married" said Tina.

"Well I know that Mik is it for me and the one that I want to spend forever with, so why wait" said Blaine.

"I am sure the two of you are going to be very happy with one another. Because I clearly saw that you two deeply cared for one another even when we were together Blaine" said Tina.

"That we do and thank you" said Mikki, looking at her fiancé's former girlfriend.

Tina nodded.

"Well I will let you get back to deciding on the wedding cake options and I will take the cupcakes I came here to get for the girls at work" said Tina.

"It was lovely to see you again Tina" said Blaine.

"You too" she replied.

"Bye" said Mikki.

"Yes bye" replied Tina and she left the cake shop.

"Okay well that was awkward" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Why was it awkward?".

"Because seeing your ex with a new girl is bad enough. But seeing them with a girl who is now your fiancée and also someone you were friends with when you were dating the other girl. Yeah it's kind of awkward" said Blaine.

"Is that because you clearly liked me back then, and you think she knew about it" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine just looked at Mikki and nodded.

"Okay yeah agree, awkward" replied Mikki with a laugh and kissed him.

"Yeah, let's taste some cakes" said Blaine, with a laugh breaking the kiss.

"Hmm, you read my mind" replied Mikki and the two of them stayed at the cake shop to sample some of the possible cake flavours that they might have for their wedding one.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday evening after Mikki and Blaine had chosen the cakes they wanted for the wedding. They along with Sam, Brittany and Puck, were sitting in the coffee shop.

"So yeah, that's what it will be kind of like" said Mikki, having sort of described the flavour of cake they were having for the wedding.

"I so have dibs on peppermint" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah and orange here" said Brittany.

"No one but me and Blaine are getting the orange. If he's going to insist on smashing cake in my face, I at least get to have that part of it, all to myself" said Mikki.

Brittany pouted and the others laughed.

"Maybe we can save Britts a tiny bit of it" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and then pouted herself, and Blaine quickly kissed her.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, and the others including Brittany laughed.

"So have you decided on bridesmaids and groomsmen also?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"We have, yeah" she replied.

"Okay, well it better be us here" said Sam.

"And what if it's not" replied Blaine.

"Refuse to ever speak with you again" said Sam.

"Gee thanks" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Seriously though, we need to know. Especially since if I am best man, which of course I will be. I need to start working on a speech for it" said Puck.

"Well actually I was going to have Cooper as my best man" said Blaine.

"Cooper" said Sam.

"Yeah, he's my big brother and kind of always imagined that it would be him up there with me" said Blaine.

"Exactly, which is why I have Kitty as my maid of honor. Besides it is something I did promise her when we were little, and that was if I did get married she would be that" said Mikki.

"So that's all you're having then? Just them two?" asked Brittany.

"I guess we should ask them, it would be the right thing to do" said Blaine.

"You're right" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Sam, Noah. Would you like to be two of my groomsmen?" asked Blaine.

"Would be honored" said Sam.

"Yeah, you know I am in for that man. I will still make sure your brother lets me say something as well." said Puck.

"Awesome, but I forbid you to tell any really bad stories from college" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Why you don't want Mik finding out about some stuff?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

"Oh please, she already knows it. It's my parents and some of my other family members, I don't want hearing that stuff" said Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Yes, I don't think those stories would go down particularly well" said Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"Do tell Puck, we don't know these stories I believe" said Sam.

"Yeah, please. Pretty please tell us" said Brittany.

"Maybe ask Blaine, to tell you them" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Come on man, you can't leave us hanging like this" said Sam.

"Yeah, just not here. Not exactly things I want to be speaking of in public" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Ohhh, now intrigued" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"So who else are you having as bridesmaids, Mik?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and didn't say anything, and Brittany looked at her.

"Aren't you going to ask me to be a bridesmaid?" asked Brittany, sadly.

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Of course, both you and Rachel are totally my bridesmaids".

"Yah, and I totally except" replied Brittany, standing from the chair she was sitting on and going and sitting next to Mikki on the sofa and giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed and returned the blonde's hug. "And I was actually hoping that Cynthia could be a bridesmaid as well" said Mikki.

"Cyndy, really?" asked Brittany.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, because Blaine is also going to give Elly a ring and ask him to be a groomsmen, so going to be needing someone else for me, so it's even and all that".

Brittany nodded. "We can go and ask Cynthia tomorrow, and then possibly if Rachel can also, look at some dresses".

"Yeah, that be fun and I can Skype in Kitty, so she can be part of it as well" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Ohh, this is exciting" said Brittany as Rachel came running into the coffee shop and over to the others.

"Guys, guys. I got it, I got the role" said Rachel.

"What, what role?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Right, yeah okay yeah not enough info. But so excited" said Rachel.

"What role, Rach? You've auditioned for heaps" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "Eliza Doolittle, they're putting "My Fair Lady" back on to Broadway and they said I am just perfect for it".

"Wow" said Blaine.

"I know" said Rachel, as she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"So when does it start?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, well we will start rehearsing it all soon, but it won't open to May when we start the previews" said Rachel.

"That's good then, means you can still be one of my bridesmaids" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her in shock. "One of your bridesmaids?" she asked.

Mikki nodded. "That's if you want to"

"Of course I want to" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Okay, yeah cool that's great" replied Mikki.

"Yes and we're going dress shopping tomorrow, that's if you can come along" said Brittany.

"I can, I'm meant to be meeting Brody for lunch, but I can cancel that. He won't mind" said Rachel.

"And also as well we should say, if you do want Brody to be your plus one for the wedding then that is fine. But he won't be sitting with you obviously" said Mikki.

"Umm, I don't know if I'll ask him yet. It depends if he is working that day" said Rachel.

"Well if you do" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded.

"So it's okay if we bring dates then, even if we are in the wedding party?" asked Puck.

Blaine looked at him, as did the others.

"Of course" replied Blaine.

"Thinking of bringing someone, cous?" asked Mikki.

"Maybe. There's this girl at work, Lauren who is kind of cool and we have some stuff in common" said Puck.

"Okay, well yeah, if you want to it's fine" replied Blaine.

"Thanks" said Puck, looking at his watch. "She's actually meant to be here soon. So you can all meet her".

"Cool" said Sam.

Mikki looked over to Rachel, and saw the small frown on her face, and clearly she was not happy that Puck was indeed talking about dating someone else, even though she was very much with Brody.

"Any coffees wanted here?" asked Kurt, as he came over an picked up the cups that the others had been using earlier.

"If I could grab a tea Kurt, that would be great" said Rachel.

"Sure thing" replied Kurt.

Rachel nodded.

"And did I hear correctly from the loud conversation that you were having. You're going to be playing Eliza Doolittle in a new My Fair Lady production?" asked Kurt.

"I am" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"Wow, congratulations. I love the movie. Audrey is just perfection" said Kurt.

"Isn't she" replied Rachel.

"And I'm sure you will be just as" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Kurt".

"And if you want to give us a taste of what we're in store for with you in that role, feel free. Everyone loves it when you sing here" said Kurt.

"Yeah you should sing something Rachey" said Brittany.

"Well the songs from My Fair Lady, as beautiful as they are, I don't think this is the right setting for them" said Rachel.

"You choose Rachel, you're our little starlet" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Umm, sure okay" she replied, with a laugh also.

"Please no, I get enough of it at home" said Sam, with a groan.

Rachel stood up and poked her tongue out at Sam and then looked at Blaine. "Do you know Maybe This Time, on the piano?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Oh, that's okay, if I can find the sheet music, will do it next time" said Rachel, and went to sit back down.

Blaine laughed. "Rach, I'm kidding. I know it, I teach jazz piano and that's one of the songs I get my students to play"

"Really" said Rachel.

Blaine nodded, and stood up.

"He's mean when he wants to be, you get use to it" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh, shush you" said Blaine, looking at her with a laugh.

"You don't mind playing it then?" asked Rachel.

"No of course not, sing away" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

Blaine went and sat at the piano that was up on the stage and Rachel grabbed one of the microphones.

"Hi everyone, so I have just found out I have gotten the lead role in My Fair Lady, and even though this song isn't from that particular musical, I thought I would give you a little performance of what you can could expect musically wise, when you come and see it" said Rachel.

She looked over to Blaine and gave him a quick nod, and he started to play the song.

Rachel began to sing, the whole of the coffee shop watching her.

"_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time, he'll stay  
Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away_"

The coffee shop door opened and a woman of larger size walked in, taking off her jacket and hanging it and then headed over in the direction of where the others were, and more so to Puck.

Puck looked at her and gave her a wave as she did.

"Hey" she said, not caring that everyone else in the coffee shop was listening to Rachel singing.  
Rachel frowned as she continued to sing, annoyed by the womans' lack of respect.  
"_He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time  
And the time before"  
_Puck indicated to the woman who had come in to be quiet, and she looked at him.

"Why?" she questioned, as Rachel kept on with her song, even though Puck's friend was obviously not interested in being quiet.  
_'Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me;  
'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'  
That's what I long to be  
All the odds are in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's got to happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win'_

The woman sat down and looked up at Rachel and sighed loudly, not obviously impressed at all by the song that was being sung.  
Mikki looked over to her and then over to Puck, who was now looking at Rachel singing again.  
_'Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time, he'll stay  
Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away'  
_Mikki sighed as she looked back up to the stage and Rachel singing, and looked over to Blaine who gave her a smile.

_'He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time  
And the time before'_

Mikki looked over to Puck, who was looking at Rachel still with a smile.

'_Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me;  
'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'  
That's what I long to be  
All the odds are in my favor  
Something's bound to begin.  
It's got to happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time,  
maybe this time,  
I'll win!'_

Blaine finished playing the song and Rachel finished the song on a high note, which resulted in a round of applause from the patrons of the coffee shop; except Puck's friend, who just sighed loudly.

Rachel and Blaine went back down to where the others were, Rachel sitting in the arm chair she was in previously and Blaine going back to sitting next to Mikki.

"That was really good Rachey" said Brittany.

"Thanks Britts" she replied, looking over to where Puck's friend was sitting.

"So you must be Lauren?" asked Mikki, looking over to Puck's friend also.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" she asked.

"I'm Puck's cousin" replied Mikki.

"Oh, yeah you're the chick that is getting married to his best friend" said Lauren.

"Umm yeah I guess that would be me" said Mikki.

"And if you want to come along to it, as my date. Then that be cool" said Puck.

Lauren looked at him. "I don't really do weddings"

"What do you have against them?" asked Rachel, finding it slightly amusing that this girl that Puck could have liked was maybe against marriage.

"Well it's not what I have against them, it's more of the fact that why are only some people allowed to marry and not others. Until it's fair for all, I am boycotting weddings" said Lauren.

"Oh I hear you there" said Kurt, as he came over with the cup of tea for Rachel.

Lauren and all the others looked at him.

"Take it laws mean you can't marry in some states" said Lauren, looking to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Yep, kind of sucks. Don't see why there is such a huge deal over it".

"This better not mean you aren't going to come to Blaine and mine's wedding, because if so I will be finding a new coffee shop" said Mikki.

Kurt looked at her and laughed. "Promise will be there, if I get an invite that is".

"It's in the mail" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"It will be hand delivered" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, well you know I will be there" said Kurt, with a smile and went back over to the counter.

"And if you change your mind Lauren, the offer is there. I'm sure Mik and Blaine could put you on a table with someone like Kurt, so you guys can talk" said Puck.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I would feel funny being at a wedding of people I don't really know, and also where I don't really know any of the guests" said Lauren.

"Good, don't want her there" said Blaine, with a whisper to Mikki.

Mikki looked at him and laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hmm, we should be getting on home sweetie, I want to give Kitty a quick call to let her know about what is happening tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Okay yeah sure" replied Blaine.

"Hey if you're not doing anything tomorrow, man. Since the girls will be out shopping, what say we have a gaming day, and I kick your butt on COD" said Sam.

Blaine looked at her friend and laughed. "Sure, sounds like a plan. Just come on over when Rach leaves, because obviously Mik will be leaving then too".

"And am I invited to this as well?" asked Puck.

"Sure we can teach Jayden how to play" said Sam, with a laugh.

"I'm sure Santana will be thrilled at that" said Mikki.

"Essential life skill knowing how to play video games" said Sam.

"Okay whatever you reckon" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"So we heading home, sweetie?" asked Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah"

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Sure, I will meet you here" said Brittany.

"Okay, see you then Britts" said Mikki, as she and Blaine stood up from the sofa.

"Text me, dude. When the girls leave" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

"I will" replied Blaine.

Mikki and Blaine then left the coffee shop, leaving the others there to talk a little longer.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, just after nine o'clock in the morning. Mikki walked out of hers and Blaine's apartment and walked across the hall to Sam and Rachel's and knocked on the door.

Rachel came and opened the door and smiled at Mikki.

"Ready to go?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Sure let me just grab my handbag".

Mikki nodded as she went over to the chairs in the apartment as Sam came out of his bedroom.

"You girls heading off?" asked Sam.

"We sure are" replied Rachel, as she walked back over to Mikki who was still near the door.

"Cool, so looks like it's time for a gaming session then" said Sam, as he also headed over to the door. The three of them then walking out and into the hallway between the two apartments.

Blaine came over to his and Mikki's apartment door that was still open.

"Hey Sam, Rach" he said, when he saw the two of them.

"Hi" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"I'll see you later okay sweetie" said Mikki going over to Blaine and quickly kissing him.

"Yeah, love you" replied Blaine.

"Love you too" replied Mikki, with another quick kiss.

"Okay, enough of that, we need to be getting you a wedding dress missy" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, have fun guys" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"We will, be nice to have my bro to play games with again" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Totally, lets kick some butt" replied Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki and Rachel laughed. "Okay bye guys" said Rachel.

"Bye" echoed Mikki, the two of them leaving as the guys also replied bye and heading to meet Brittany and Cynthia at the coffee shop, and leaving the guys to play video games for the day.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki and the other three girls after meeting up at the coffee shop, headed to a bridal shop that Mikki would pass on the way to work and where she had seen some dresses that had she had taken a likening to.

Rachel pushed open the door of the small shop "Coco Rhodes" and the four of them walked into, and saw a small petite woman, who was actually shorter than Rachel, behind the counter.

The blonde looked up at them and smiled. "Well, hey y'all girls. How can I help you?" she asked with a very apparent southern accent.

"Hi, I've actually passed by your shop in the mornings and admired the dresses in the window" said Mikki.

"Oh well thank you sweetie. I'm April and this is my shop along with my friends Shels who is actually out at the moment. So are you getting married, maybe one of your girls here?" she asked, looking between the four girls standing in the shop.

"Mikki is, where her bridesmaids" said Brittany, as she pointed to Mikki.

"Oh well, I am sure we will find the most perfect dresses for all of you" said April.

"That's what we're hoping" said Mikki.

"Okay, so lets see three bridesmaid and two are twins if I am not mistaken" said April, with a smile as Brittany and Cynthia both nodded. "And of course one bride to be"

"There's actually four bridesmaid, my sister Kitty, but she can't be here as she lives in another state. However I have my tablet and was going to Skype her into the conversation" said Mikki.

"Oh well that's fine. I don't mind at all having her be a part of the discussion" said April.

"Well she's the maid of honor so it's kind of essential that she is" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she grabbed her tablet out of her handbag and connected a call to Kitty on it.

"So have you thought colours of bridesmaid dresses?" asked April as the call connected.

"Definitely nothing pink" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Agreed" replied Mikki, with a smile as Kitty came into view on the tablet.

"Hey sis, hi girls" said Kitty on the Skype call.

"Hi Kitty Kat" replied Mikki.

"Hello there" said April.

Oh hi" replied Kitty with a laugh.

"So this is April, she owns the shop where we are looking" said Mikki.

"Cool, just keep my sister away from the big poofy looking dresses, no way will any of those look good on her" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"I'm sure your sister will look beautiful in what she chooses here" said April, with a laugh.

"And we will keep her away from the poofy dresses don't worry" said Cynthia with a laugh.

"Thank you Brittany" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Actually I'm Cynthia" she replied with a laugh.

"Twins, hello I'm seeing you on a small screen, I can't tell who is who" replied Kitty with a laugh, before the girls in New York started to try on some bridesmaid dresses and Mikki also made the decision on her wedding dress as well, with some assistance from Kitty also via the wonders of modern technology.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A few hours later, Sam and Blaine were still playing video games, having been joined shortly after by Puck, when Mikki and Rachel had left to meet the others, for the 'bro bonding session' as Sam had deemed it.

Jayden who was obviously with Puck also, considering that it was the weekend and was the time that he would normally have his son, had fallen asleep an hour or so before hand, and Blaine had told Puck that he could put him to sleep in the spare room that now occupied his and Mikki's apartment; the room that at one point had been Rachel's, and before that Mikki's when the apartment still belonged to Puck and Santana.

The three guys were currently playing Metal Gear Solid V on the PS4; as Sam's character took a shattering of bullets, almost thus ending his life.

"Dude, come on back me up here" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Well stop making stupid decisions and maybe you won't get shot at so much" replied Puck, as he killed the guy that had almost ended Sam.

"Got to take some risks in this thing" replied Sam.

"Or you can just take Mik's advice and find cheats, so you never die" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he shot his way through on the game via his character.

"Why does it not surprise me that my cousin likes to cheat" said Puck with a laugh.

"Because she does in every other game she plays" replied Sam.

"That she does" said Puck.

"Hmm, but she also has a good point in thinking that as well. Managed to get through so many games unscathed when haven't had in the back of head that going to die" said Blaine.

"She's corrupted you dude" said Sam, looking at his friend.

"I think I am the one who corrupted her" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I really don't want to know what you have done to my little cousin" said Puck, looking at his best friend.

Blaine looked at him and laughed. "I don't mean anything bad by it. Just that she has seemed to have become addicted to some of the games on here, and she was even muttering the other week about trying to bid on a PS3 console via eBay, but her words, 'some ass holes kept outbidding her'".

"Why do you need a PS3 when got a 4?" asked Puck.

"Because the games aren't compatible and some are a forming part of series, hence your cousins frustration at it all" replied Blaine with a laugh.

"Yeah, got you. She did come to think of it had a slight obsession with Sonic when younger. Would spend hours playing my uncles old console and cursing the living hell out of the little guy" said Puck.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that, and how she loved the fact that you could now save games" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yep, that is definitely one of the good perks of the newer consoles, and that you are able to save. Can't imagine not being able to save progress on some of the games that play" said Sam.

"That's for sure" replied Puck, and the three of them continued with their bro bonding gaming session.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That evening, around five o'clock, the door of Mikki and Blaine's apartment opened, and the four girls walked in. Brittany and Cynthia both holding shopping bags; Rachel and Mikki with a couple of boxes of pizza each.

"We come with food" said Rachel, with a laugh, as they walked over to the guys, who were still playing video games, although since Jayden was now awake, it was a more kid friendly game in "Little Big Planet" that they were taking part in.

"Awesome, I'm starving" said Sam.

"Did you guys eat today?" asked Mikki, as she put the pizzas she had on the table and sat next to Blaine on the sofa, kissing him.

"Yeah, we had some sandwiches for lunch" replied Blaine, as he returned the kiss.

"But pizza for dinner, definitely awesome" said Puck.

"Any plates Mik?" asked Brittany, who along with Cynthia was over in the kitchen area, where the two of them were getting some more stuff together for them.

"Yeah, any is fine" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"'kay" said Brittany as she got some plates out of the cupboard and Cynthia grabbed some of the cans of soda they were in the fridge, before the two of them headed over to the others.

"So have you found a wedding dress?" asked Blaine, as he stopped the game that him and the others were playing, and turned the television over to cable to see what was on, and they all grabbed some pizza and soda.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as the other girls also laughed.

"Take the laughter as a yes, dude. I know my cousin" said Puck.

"Yeah, I know that means a yes, believe me" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"So going to tell us what it's like at all?" asked Sam.

"No, no way" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Yeah that's like total bad luck" said Cynthia.

"Okay, well what about the bridesmaid dresses can you at least give a hint as to maybe the color, so that I can at least know if ties are going to clash" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I have a picture on my tablet of Britts and Cyndy in the dresses" said Mikki, grabbing it out of her hand bag.

"We look really good" said Brittany with a laugh as Mikki found the photo that she took, making sure not to show Blaine the pictures of her in the wedding dress that she was going to be getting.

"Wow, I like the color" said Sam.

"Yeah, it's called Hunter" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"I'm sure Mik's work colleague will love that your wearing a color named the same as him" said Blaine.

"Hmm, I think it's more to do with the fact that it's the green color" said Cynthia.

"Yeah, well they look really good on you girls" said Sam, looking at the two in the photo with a smile.

"One of you on the tablet, Rachel?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at him, and shook her head. "No, mine needs to be altered a little, since it's too long for me".

"And they can do that at the shop we went to, so it's all good" said Brittany, with a nod.

"But Rach looks good" said Cynthia.

"Can I see more for a second?" asked Blaine with a smile and went to take the tablet from Mikki.

Mikki moved quickly though and turned the tablet off, locking it in the process. "Nice try buddy, and don't even think about trying later. I have changed the passcode on it" she replied, with a quick laugh and kissed him.

"Mean" replied Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her back.

"Yeah, so you think you can get a tie similar in color to that of the dresses of the girls?" asked Mikki, as they continued to eat.

"Yeah, pretty sure be able to find something in those colors or close to it" said Blaine.

"You know what would be cool man, if we were to all wear the ties of Slytherin" said Sam.

"Are they green?" asked Puck, not being a huge fan of the stories of Harry Potter and therefore knowing this.

"Green with Grey, and that would actually look really awesome" said Blaine.

"Are you really going to let them wear Harry Potter ties, for your wedding?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

"I got to admit, it's kind of a good idea, and it would contrast well I think" replied Mikki.

"So we can do that, you're cool with that?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, quickly kissing him. "Yes I am cool with that" she replied.

And the seven of them then sat around eating the pizza, and continuing to hear some more ideas for Mikki and Blaine's upcoming wedding.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_I was going to have Rachel get the lead in Cabaret in the story when I first started __writing the story, but then realized that it's on Broadway at the moment, so that idea went __out the door._  
_So it was then a case of what musicals have not been revived for the stage in recent years, __and then I remembered "My Fair Lady". _  
_I know that the song Rachel does sing at the coffee shop is 'Maybe this Time' from __"Cabaret", and that's only because it fitted more into the line of what I needed a song to __be, and also is a little more up tempo then the songs from "My Fair Lady". And it also __conveys a subtle message as well. :)_

_And yes I am huge gaming nerd - and I do "cheat" in some games, because I hate to die! _  
_Have a PS4 on layby for collection after christmas, and I am also trying to obtain a PS3 __via eBay! I only have a PS2, Xbox, 360 and Wii at home - so need the other consoles so I __can get more games, especially those made exclusive for one platform!_

_Anyway, until after the holiday/festive season - I wish you happiness and joy, in whatever __it that you may celebrate._  
_Remember to review if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter - I can only give those who __are signed into fanfic said peek though. _  
_Thanks all for a wonderful year of reviews and support._  
_  
Until the next chapter,_  
_lots of love to you all,  
KJ and the wicked furbies! xoxoxo_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: SURPRISE! I couldn't resist getting this chapter up for all of you before it's Christmas Day for me (It's the 24th here in Australia at the moment and almost time for eggnog and carols later in the day!) - so here is it as a little thank you for all the wonderful support I have recieved over the course of this story!_  
_  
Thank you once again for the reviews and all the new fave and follows!  
As I often say your unwavering support for this story, is just amazing!_  
_So this chapter sees, well you have to read to find out what is sees...but it is something that has been planned from the very start, and will have a major plot come out of it! _

_You know what to do at the end, review, review, review! _  
_Love KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 38 –

Mikki and Blaine were out heading back to their apartment one Saturday afternoon after having been looking at flowers for the wedding.

They were walking along Lexington Avenue, when they saw Brody talking to a blonde woman near a hotel.

"I didn't think Brody worked out this way" said Blaine, as they neared him and then saw him kiss the blonde woman and then walk away.

"And whatever he's doing here doesn't look like work to me" said Mikki, looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and shook his head.

Mikki looked over to where the blonde woman was, and saw that she was now on her typing on her phone, and looked at Blaine.

"Wait, right here" said Mikki, going to head over to the woman.

"Mik, don't" said Blaine.

Mikki though, however was now close to the blonde haired woman and cleared her throat. "Hi, excuse me?" she asked.

The blonde looked up from her phone. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering that guy you were with, who was he?" asked Mikki.

The blonde looked at her. "Are you interested in those type of services?"

"Services?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, male accompaniment that is what you were asking about isn't it" asked the blonde.

Mikki laughed slightly, trying to hide her shock at what she was hearing about Rachel's boyfriend. "Why, yes it is"

"Okay, yeah. Brody he is one of the best I have ever been with" said the blonde.

"Really now?" asked Mikki.

"Uh huh, and I can tell you he is worth every dollar I have given him" said the blonde.

"I bet he is" replied Mikki.

"So if you're interested I can give you his number" said the blonde.

"Umm, yeah that would be great. Because see my boyfriend over there, sometimes he just can't satisfy me" said Mikki.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. Some men just don't know how to please a woman" said the blonde.

Mikki just nodded.

"Do you have your phone?" asked the blonde.

"Oh, sure" replied Mikki, grabbing it out of her bag as the blonde went through her contacts on her phone to get the contact number for Brody.

"So this is his number" said the blonde, showing Mikki the number on her screen.

"Great, thank you" replied Mikki as she made a new contact, labelling it Gigolo, and entering in the number for Brody.

"Sure not a problem, and if you do give Brody a call. Can you drop my name, so I get a discount next time" said the blonde.

Mikki looked at her. "I can most certainly do that".

"Great, my names Terri Del Monico" replied the blonde.

"Well I will certainly pass your name on Terri" said Mikki.

"Thanks, and your name was?" asked Terri.

Mikki looked at her. "Umm Anne" replied Mikki, giving her middle name instead of her first name.

"Well, I hope you have a great time with Brody, Anne. And that your boyfriend doesn't get too jealous" said Terri.

"Oh he won't, we have an open relationship" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Oh good, there the best kind" said Terri.

"Yes, thank you for this. I should get back over there" said Mikki, pointing to where Blaine was still standing, wondering what in the world Mikki was doing.

"Okay, lovely to meet you" said Terri.

"Yes you too" replied Mikki, and headed back over to Blaine as Terri also walked off, texting on her phone once again.

"You are never going to believe this" said Mikki, as she got back over to Blaine.

"Believe that you went and spoke to a complete stranger, yeah that I can" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well yes I did that. But what I found out, well you're going to be disgusted"

Blaine looked at her and Mikki showed him the phone where she had the number and contact created for Brody.

"Gigolo" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, seems Brody is an, shall we say escort" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her, his eyes widening in shock. "He's a what?"

"He sells himself for money" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that, it's just hard to comprehend that's all" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"We have to tell Rach" said Blaine.

"Oh and tell her what, we think your boyfriend is a gigolo" said Mikki.

"Yes, because we can't let her keep on dating him. Who knows who he is sleeping with and what he could have" said Blaine.

"As much as I agree with you, without proof actually of this, I don't know if Rach will believe me" said Mikki.

"Then get proof" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "So what do you, my fiancé, want me to do? Call Brody and have me meet him somewhere and do what?"

"No, no I do not want you do anything with him" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't want to go anywhere near his disease ridden dick anyway" she replied, kissing him.

"Can you call him, and ask to meet him somewhere and be there with Rachel when he arrives" said Blaine.

"Ohh, dinner tonight" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Good idea, at the Boathouse since we're trying the menu with Rachel because of vegan dishes".

Mikki nodded and then dialled the number that she had gotten off Terri for Brody.

After a few rings, the call connected and Brody answered. "Hello, Brody speaking" came his voice on the other end.

"Oh yes, hello this is Anne. Your number was passed on to me by a woman called Terri Del Monico and she told me that you provide services to women" said Mikki, taking on a southern accent in order to talk with Brody, so that he would not be able to place her voice.

"Yes, that is correct" replied Brody, on the other end.

"That's wonderful, so if you're free by any chance tonight. I would love to schedule some time with you" said Mikki.

"I do have something else on, but I could maybe fit you in around eight o'clock" said Brody.

"Eight o'clock would be fine. And would it be okay if we met at a restaurant first, just so I can see if I am okay with this, I never done anything like this before you see" said Mikki.

"Sure, we can have a drink and if you want to continue things that can certainly be arranged" replied Brody.

"Okay that would be great. Do you know the Boathouse in Central Park? I'm going to be there with some friends a little earlier in the night, so that would be most convenient for me" said Mikki.

"The Boathouse will be fine" replied Brody.

"Okay, I will see you then. If you can't find me just ask for me at the host station, I may still be having dinner" said Mikki.

"I will do that" replied Brody.

"Look forward to meeting you properly" said Mikki.

"Yes you as well" replied Brody.

"Bye" said Mikki and ended the call and looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Brody will be meeting Anne tonight" she said, with a smile.

Blaine laughed. "And of course at eight o'clock we are still going to be there with Rachel when he gets there looking for Anne".

"That we will be" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay then, well Anne I think, needs to be getting ready for her date with a gigolo" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed and the two of them continued onto their apartment, before going out to dinner later that night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday afternoon, Dave Karofsky who had been on a run, headed into the coffee shop and went over to the counter where Kurt was busily working away as usual.

"Hi Kurt" said Dave, as he sat down on one of the stools located at the counter.

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Dave, hi. Just a give me a minute and I will be right with you".

"Sure, okay" replied Dave, with a nod.

Kurt finished making the order he was in the process of doing for another customer and handed it to them and then went over to Dave.

"Well this is a lovely surprise to see you here on the weekend" said Kurt.

Dave smiled, seeing that the barista had started to open up more and more to him over the times he had come into the coffee shop.

"Yeah I just can't resist those caramel macchiatos that you make Kurt. You've got me addicted to them" said Dave, with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad, because that means you will never go now to another coffee shop" replied Kurt, with a laugh of his own.

"That is very true" replied Dave, with a nod.

"So one regular caramel macchiato" said Kurt.

"Hmm, make it a large. I went for a run just then, so why not indulge a little" said Dave.

"Okay, one large caramel macchiato coming right up" said Kurt, as he walked over to the coffee machine and started on Dave's order.

"So busy day?" asked Dave.

Kurt looked over to him. "Steady one".

"Do you ever take time off?" asked Dave.

"Sure, I have other staff who fill on some weekdays for me after the morning rush. But I like being here, I like the people" said Kurt.

Dave nodded. "So I take it that you're probably going to Mikki and Blaine's wedding then?".

"I am, yes" replied Kurt.

"Yeah, me too" replied Dave.

"Oh, really. That was nice of them to invite you" said Kurt.

"Yeah, I was kind of shocked I must say when Mikki handed me an invitation. But she said she didn't want me to feel left out since all the others that work with will be there" replied Dave.

"Hmm that's Mik for you, definitely a sweet one" said Kurt, with a laugh one as he steamed and frothed the milk.

"So are you going with anyone?" asked Dave.

Kurt looked at him, and laughed. "Nope, I am sadly single, and hence it will be just me"

"Yeah, same here" said Dave, with a nod.

Kurt poured the milk into the cup for Dave, and then added a generous amount of caramel to finish it off, and then walked over to him.

"Here you go, one caramel macchiato done the Kurt Hummel way with extra caramel" he said, as he handed Dave the cup.

"Thanks" replied Dave, as he added grabbed a lid from the counter and placed it on the cup.

"Not a problem" replied Kurt, with a smile, and went to head back to the coffee machine, so that he could do a quick restock.

"Yeah, umm did you maybe want to go to the wedding together?" asked Dave, looking at Kurt.

Kurt turned and looked at him. "Together?"

"Yeah, it's just that we both don't have dates. And it would give us someone to talk to if don't find anyone else there appealing" said Dave, with a laugh.

"Yeah, that be nice I think. I'd like that" replied Kurt.

"Really, wow. Okay" said Dave, with a laugh of relief.

"So we can organize times and all that closer to the date" said Kurt.

"Umm, yeah of course, sure" replied Dave, now slightly flustered that Kurt had in fact actually agreed to going with him.

"Uh huh, you know where to find me" said Kurt.

"I do. I'll see you later Kurt, thanks for the drink" said Dave and stood up from the stool and went to see.

"See you Dave" replied Kurt, with a smile of his own.

Dave went to leave and then turned back around with a laugh. "I almost forgot to pay you".

"On the house" replied Kurt, as Dave went over to him.

"I can't ask that you do that Kurt" said Dave.

"I do it each morning for you of a weekday, and Mikki all the time. Don't worry about it, take it, it's on me" replied Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt, I'll see you later" said Dave, with a smile.

"Bye Dave, later" replied Kurt.

Dave left the coffee shop with a smile, and Kurt also got back to his own work, he too with a smile of his own.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That evening, Mikki and Blaine along with Rachel were sitting in the Boathouse restaurant, from where the food that they were currently sampling more than likely was to become part of their wedding menu.

"So you didn't mind that desert then" said Blaine, as the waitress cleared their dessert plates, the final course that they had gotten for the night.

"No not at all, I think if you do have any vegans they will like that choice" said Rachel.

"Okay, great" replied Blaine, looking over to Mikki who kept looking at her watch, as the time approached eight o'clock.

"Everything okay sweetie?" asked Blaine.

"Umm yeah, I was just looking at the time because I have some things on an eBay snipe, and kind of hope that I get them" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "Do I even want to know what you're bidding on now?"

"Would you be mad if I told you they were games for the Playstation" said Mikki.

"For me or for you? Because I do believe that was my christmas gift but you have spent more time playing it then me" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Well you have liked the games that I have gotten so far, so why are you complaining".

"True" replied Blaine, with a laugh, as he saw the hostess at the front of the restaurant point over to where Mikki was, since she had told her that someone else would be joining them later in the evening and they called her by her middle name Anne.

Brody walked over in the direction of the table, and since Rachel was the one with her back to him, he was unaware that she was there.

He looked rather surprised when he saw that Anne, was apparently Mikki and that Blaine was also there as well.

"There must be some sort of mix up, I'm sorry" said Brody.

Rachel turned hearing his voice and looked at him. "Brody" she said.

"Uh hi Rach, I have to go" he said, and went to walk away.

"Why Brody, after all Anne did call you here" said Mikki.

Brody stopped and looked at her, and Rachel looked at her also.

"Anne? Isn't that your middle name?" asked Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "It is"

Brody looked at her. "Did you call me?"

"I did actually, after I found out your dirty little secret about what you really are" replied Mikki.

"What he is, Mikki what are you talking about?" asked Rachel, looking at her best friend.

Brody looked at Rachel and then at Mikki, and it was obvious that he was not impressed in that moment since his actual job was becoming apparent.

"Either you can tell her or we will" said Blaine.

"And we will do so gladly at that" said Mikki.

"Brody, what are they talking about, what do you do?" asked Rachel.

"You got to understand firstly Rachel, that I only started because I was in debt with student loans and all that" said Brody.

"Oh my god are you a drug seller?" asked Rachel, quietly.

"No, no. I would never touch the stuff" replied Brody.

"What not even a Viagra every now and then, because what you do must be exhausting" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and tried not to laugh, but couldn't help but burst out laughing anyway; and Rachel looked at her confused.

"I started accompanying women when they go out, and Mikki must have seen me somewhere and found this out" said Brody.

"Accompany women, how?" asked Rachel, it slowing dawning on her just what Brody was doing for a job.

"Well you know out to dinner, and sometimes other things might happen" said Brody.

Rachel looked at the guy that she thought was her boyfriend and faithful to her in horror.

"You're an escort?" she asked.

"I think I like gigolo better" said Blaine.

Brody glared at him and then looked at Rachel. "Gigolo, escort, they're such horrid words to describe it"

"Well what would you call it?" asked Rachel, still mortified about what she was finding out.

"Male companion" replied Brody.

Rachel glared at him. "Get out. Get out of here, I never ever want to see you ever again".

"Rach, baby. Come on, we can work this out" said Brody.

"Work what out. You're a male whore who sells yourself to women for money" said Brody.

"Rach, please. I care about you" said Brody.

Rachel looked at him and scoffed. "If you cared, you wouldn't be going around sleeping with other women"

"I'm sorry, Rachel really" replied Blaine.

"Just leave Brody, before I have the staff here remove you" said Blaine.

Brody glared at him and then looked to Mikki and then Rachel.

"Fine" he replied and walked away and then out of the restaurant.

Rachel turned back to the table and grabbed her serviette and dabbed at the corner of her eyes, where tears had started to flow.

"Rach, are you okay?" asked Blaine.

Rachel nodded. "Do you mind if we head on home?"

"No of course not, we're pretty much done here with the food" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, standing up and getting her coat from the back of the chair and putting it on.

"We're really sorry, you found out that way Rach, but there is really no easy way to tell someone that their boyfriend is selling their body for sex" said Mikki.

"I know, and you're right in thinking that I probably wouldn't have believed you if you told me that Brody was a male escort" said Rachel.

"I'll go pay the check" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Okay sure sweetie".

Blaine headed over to the hostess desk to pay for the meals, and Mikki put on her own coat, whilst Rachel grabbed her handbag.

"Come on let's get home" said Mikki, putting her arm around her best friend and the two of them headed over to Blaine and headed back to the apartment block.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine, Mikki and Rachel got back to the apartment block and headed up the stairs to their floor.

"Did you want to come in, Rach?" asked Mikki.

Rachel looked at her friend and shook her head, her face now a little blotchy, since she had cried a little in the cab on the way home. "No, I think I just want to be alone".

"Is Sam home?" asked Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "He's at work tonight"

"We don't mind if you come over Rach" said Mikki.

"Thanks all the same, but I really do want to be alone" replied Rachel.

"Sure, but you know where Blaine and I are if you want to talk or whatever" said Mikki.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, looking at them both with a smile.

"Come over any time, you want" said Blaine, lightly touching Rachel on the shoulder.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"And just so we're clear, you're not mad at me or Blaine are you?" asked Mikki.

"No of course not, I know you only did what you did, because if you were to tell me what Brody was actually doing, I probably wouldn't have believed you" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, well I still hate that you had to find out like you did".

"Don't be. You're my best friend, and I could never hate you for looking out for me" said Rachel.

Mikki gave Rachel a quick hug. "You too, mine".

Rachel smiled.

"You know where we are" said Mikki.

"I do, thanks guys. I love you" said Rachel, going over to her apartment door and opening it.

"See you Rach" replied Blaine.

Mikki just looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile as she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Think she will be okay?" asked Blaine, as he opened the door to their apartment, and Mikki and he walked inside.

"Honestly, I don't know. Not something someone likes finding out that their boyfriend is a male whore" said Mikki, as she placed her bag down and took her coat off.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, as he took Mikki's coat from her and hung it up and then took his off, hanging that as well.

"You're not are you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh, as she went over to the phone in the apartment and grabbed it.

"What not?" asked Blaine.

"A gigolo, a male prostitute" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Oh yeah totally" replied Blaine, with a laugh and went over to her and kissed her.

"Hmm, don't believe you" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as she went through the contacts on the phone and then connected a call.

"Who you ringing?" asked Blaine.

"Puck, just thought he would want to hear what a jerk Brody turned out to be" said Mikki.

"Is that such a good idea?" asked Blaine, as the call connected, and Mikki just nodded her head in his direction.

"Hey cous, what's up?" asked Puck, obviously having seen the caller id to see who was calling.

"Umm, needed to talk with you about something kind of important" said Mikki.

"What can't you and Blainers decide on a meal for the wedding or something, and you want a deciding vote?" asked Puck.

Mikki laughed. "No, nothing like that. We have that sorted out, went out with Rachel tonight do to that".

"Because of vegan dishes" said Puck.

"Exactly" replied Mikki.

"Okay then what you need me for then?" asked Puck.

"I just thought you might like to know that it's over between Rachel and Brody" said Mikki.

"Over" replied Puck.

"Yeah, umm it turns out Brody lied to Rachel about what he really did for a job and well I kind of found out today and got Brody to come along to the restaurant under a false pretence" said Mikki.

"Okay, what does he really do?" asked Puck.

"He engages women for money" replied Mikki.

"He what?" asked Puck, slightly louder than his normal voice.

"Yeah, he's a gigolo" said Mikki.

"I swear if I ever get my hands on him, he won't have a dick anymore" said Puck.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary, Rach pretty much told him never to call her again, so you're likely to never see him" said Mikki.

"Still though, if I do. He better run" said Puck.

Mikki laughed.

"Is Rach, she okay?" asked Puck.

"Doing as good as expected" replied Mikki.

"She with you and Blainers now?" asked Puck.

"No, she's in her apartment, she wanted to be alone, and I understand that she just wants some time to herself" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah of course" replied Puck.

"Okay, well. I should let you go. I just thought you should hear it from me and what happened, since I am the one who essentially found this out" said Mikki.

"Thanks Mik, appreciate it" said Puck.

"Talk tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Sure cous, later" replied Puck.

"Bye" said Mikki, and ended the phone call.

"Guess Puck didn't take it too well what Brody really does" said Blaine as Mikki put the phone back in the charger.

"He wants to cut of Brody's dick, and I can understand that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Not the only one" replied Blaine, with a laugh; before the two of them sat down on the sofa and watched a movie before they headed to bed.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck walked up the stairs of the apartment block where Mikki, Blaine, Rachel and Sam lived; and went over to the door of Rachel's apartment.

He knocked quietly on the door, just in case Rachel was asleep, even though it had only been about fifteen minutes since he had received the call from Mikki about what had happened.

Knowing that Rachel was potentially upset at the moment, made him want to come over and see her, if not to talk but to just be there for her, because he knew how devastating it could be to find out something about someone you thought you knew, was not the truth.

There was no answer, and Puck knocked again, just slightly louder than before.

"It's open" came Rachel's voice from inside.

Puck opened the door of the apartment and walked inside, and saw Rachel sitting on the sofa, glass of wine in her hand, and half empty bottle on the table.

"Hey" said Puck, as he closed the door.

"Hi" replied Rachel, as Puck walked over to the sofa.

"Mik called me, told me what happened tonight" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"You okay?" asked Puck.

Rachel didn't say anything, instead she just burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, come here, come here" said Puck, sitting on the sofa with her and taking the glass of wine from her and placing it on the table nearby, before pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Why does this always happen to me" said Rachel, as she cried.

"Hey, don't think like that. You're a wonderful person" said Puck, as he rubbed circles on her back, knowing that it was one of things that calmed her when she was upset.

"I can't be, there must be something about me, if guys keep on insisting on cheating on me" said Rachel, pulling away from Puck's hug and wiping at her face.

"Well they're idiots for doing that" said Puck.

"You cheated on me" said Rachel.

"And I'm a stupid idiot" replied Puck.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Yeah you are, but you're still one of my best friends"

"And I always plan to be" said Puck.

"Thank you" replied Rachel.

"Honestly though Rach, those other guys they don't know what idiots they really are. Because I hate myself every day for what I did to you, and I really wish that I could change what happened" said Puck.

"Me too, it was such a silly thing to fight over. I lost my cool, and if I haven't already said it, I am truly sorry for everything I said that night" said Rachel.

"You don't have to say it at all Rach, I think we're both sorry on both our parts" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and leant towards Puck and kissed him on the lips.

Puck for a moment returned the kiss, but then pulled away. "Rach, we shouldn't"

Rachel looked at him. "Sorry, I just wanted to remember. I know you're dating that girl Lauren now".

"We're not dating, we're just friends actually" replied Puck.

"Oh, I thought since you were maybe saying about asking her to Mikki and Blaine's wedding" said Rachel.

"No, really don't see the need to have someone with me at a wedding who is just a plus one for the sake of it" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded, some more tears falling from her eyes. "Still sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I just don't know what I'm feeling at the moment"

"Hey, enough of that. Don't cry over that jerk, he's not worth the tears" replied Puck, as he wiped away the tears as they fell down her face.

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a small laugh.

"Good, because you are beautiful Rachel Berry, inside and out and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise" said Puck.

"Thank you Noah, for coming over here. You didn't have to come here and see me a blotchy horrible snotty mess" said Rachel.

"Even though you are crying, nothing can hide that you're beautiful Rach" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

Puck looked at her for a moment, also smiling and then lent in and kissed her.

Rachel although shocked by it first, returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; and neither of them pulled away this time.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Puck awoke and smiled to himself, as he realised that last night was indeed not a dream, and he did in fact have a sleeping Rachel curled up against him; her head resting on his bare chest as she slept peacefully.  
He gently tucked her cascading hair behind her visible ear and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Rachel let out a little sigh, as she felt the kiss and opened her eyes. She looked up and him and smiled, blinking a few times herself to make sure that it was also not a dream and in fact real.

"Morning princess" said Puck.

"Hmmm, morning yourself" replied Rachel.

"Sleep well?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I did. I always slept so well when you were in the bed with me"

"Yeah same here" replied Puck.

"About last night, and what we ended up doing" said Rachel.

"Don't think anything of it, it was something we both wanted and needed" said Puck.

"So it was just that, us being there for one another?" asked Rachel.

"If that's what you want it to be, then that's what it will be Rae. I'm not going to rush you into anything you don't want" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I just don't want what happened to ruin things between us".

"It won't okay. Think of it as a friends, helping out friends" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Well as your friend, I thank you. It was nice to be with someone who was so in tune with me and my body. I haven't felt that good in ages" replied Rachel.

"We are pretty good together aren't we" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you though for understanding that, I just don't want to commit to anything at the moment".

"I do, and honestly I am in the same boat. After my disaster of a relationship with Marley, the last thing I want to do is jump into another one at a fast pace" said Puck.

"If something is meant to happen with someone it will" said Rachel.

"Exactly" replied Puck.

Rachel smiled and moved up to Puck a little more and kissed him.

"You truly are a wonderful guy Noah Puckerman, and one day some girl is going to be very lucky to have you" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I should probably get going" said Puck.

Rachel nodded, moving away from him and wrapping the top sheet around herself. "Sure, of course"

Puck grabbed his boxer shorts that were near the side of the bed and quickly slipped those on and stood up, then put his other clothes on from last night back on as Rachel watched him with a small smile.

"I'll see you Rach" said Puck, quickly kissing her on the top of the head, before he went over to the door and went to open it.

"Wait" said Rachel, quickly.

"What?" asked Puck, turning back and looking at her.

"Sam might be out there, and I don't want to be answering any questions about last night. I just want it to stay between us" said Rachel, standing from the bed and making sure that the sheet was wrapped around her body and that she wouldn't trip on it.

"Umm what if he is?" asked Puck.

"I'll go and ask him to get something from Mikki and Blaine's" said Rachel, as she went over to the door.

Puck smiled and nodded as he stood behind the door and Rachel opened it. She walked out in the living area of the apartment, and saw that Sam was nowhere to be seen, and that his bedroom door was closed.

"Coast is clear" said Rachel, in a whisper towards the direction of her room.

Puck quietly walked out as to not make too much noise and looked at Rachel.

"Okay, now I will say see you later" said Puck, quietly.

"See you later" replied Rachel, quietly also.

Puck quickly kissed her on the lips, both of them letting their lips linger for a moment, enjoying the connection.

"Bye Rach" said Puck.

"Bye Noah" replied Rachel.

Puck quietly walked over to the apartment door and opened it, he turned and gave Rachel one last smile before he left, closing the door behind himself.

Rachel then headed back to her room, closing the door of that behind herself, and got rid of the used condoms from her night spent with Puck, before she headed to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for a new day. 

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That evening, the six of them were around at Mikki and Blaine's apartment. Sam and Brittany had now found out what had happened and what Brody's actual profession was; and like the rest of them were as equally as disgusted.

However what none of them knew, was what had happened between Rachel and Puck that very same night also. And that was something the two involved were going to keep to themselves.

"You know I didn't actually think anything of it, but Brody did hit on me once" said Brittany, as they sat around talking after they had eaten.

"He hit on you, how?" asked Rachel.

"Well it was more the way he said what he said, but he said if I was ever looking for something fun to do any time, I should give him a call" replied Brittany.

"Eww, the sleaze" said Sam.

Brittany looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure he would have tried something with me if I actually had said sure".

"Honestly Rach, you are so much better without him in your life" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded. "Oh I know, and for right now I am done with men"

"You're not going to be dating for a while?" asked Mikki.

"That's exactly what I mean. I just want to be single, and concentrate on me. I have good friends, I have My Fair Lady coming up. And that I think for the time that is more than enough" replied Rachel.

"Well if you ever need someone to act as a boyfriend for any jerks, I'm here for you, after all what are roommates for, if not to be a faux boyfriend ever now and then" said Sam, with a laugh.

Puck glared at him, however he did not notice this as Rachel laughed.

"Thank you Sam, I will keep that in mind" replied Rachel.

"And I agree with you Rachel, we don't need anyone else in our lives, when we have one another as friends" said Brittany, with a smile.

"That is certainly true" replied Rachel with a laugh, and the six of them continued to talk, thankful for the company of good friends.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So no more Brody - and congratulations to those who guessed what the storyline involving __him was!_  
_As for Terri being the one we saw him with! Well I needed someone we were familiar with __and she seemed like the perfect character for that role! _  
_  
But what does this all mean for Puck and Rachel - who have clearly spent the night with one __another, after the whole Brody debacle?! _  
_Does it mean Puckleberry is back on?! And are there any ramifications of that night __together?! (And yes, they totally did it more than once, as evident by 'condoms'. However __I do not write smut, so don't ask for a detailed scene of the happenings!) _  
_  
Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find that one out! _  
_  
Have a great festive season and I will see you all soon, with a lovely new drama filled __chapter!_

_Until then,_  
_love KJ xoxoxoxo_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Firstly I hope you all have a great 2015 and that if you do make any resolutions you try and stick to them - one of mine is to make sure I finish some of the stories that I have started to write in this year! Which is going to be great for all of you! _

_Thanks once again for the reviews and also the new fave/follows on this story. __I do however have to say something about a review, someone left for chapter 2 of this story - "but canon!Blaine is gay, so he should end up with a guy, right? I mean, it's your story and all, but I don't think I want to read it if you're just gonna change someone's sexuality" _  
_I quite clearly in the very first chapter's authors note, said that in this story that Blaine isn't gay in this story, and if you don't like this then don't read it!_  
_The most annoying thing I find though about this is, that this writer themselves has written a long review as a chapter back to someone and posted it as if it's a story, stating that they can do what they want to do with the characters, as it's their right as a writer. So why are they telling me what they think I should do, when this story is mine - and for the most part enjoyed by a lot of people, who don't care that one character who in canon is gay isn't in this. If I was going by the logic of theirs, then that would also mean that Brittany should also be in relationship with a woman, when she is clearly not gay in this story either!_  
_Sorry if that is a little bit of a rant, but I just had to get that off my chest - I know for the most part a lot of you enjoy Blaine and Mikki together, and for me it's easier to write him as straight (having seen Darren in stuff before Glee was probably reason as to why this is easier for me). It just annoys me when I have clearly said something at the start, and people just don't read it, and have to make a point of saying something about it just for the sake of it!_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter - and sees the lead up to the wedding! So that means it's the bachelor/bachelorette nights. Which also sees the siblings for both Mikki and Blaine come into it - Kitty and Ryder who have seen already in the story, and also Cooper who up until now have only seen mentioned._  
_Some other people also return for the wedding and there is also in this chapter the lead up to something much bigger as well._

_So enjoy and you all know what to do at the end of the chapter - remember though this is my head canon, and of course this is therefore close to me and my heart; so if you don't have anything nice to say, then please keep this to yourself. _  
_Love to you all, _  
_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 39 –

It was now less than a week until Mikki and Blaine were to get married. Their family and friends, were flying in from all over the country and they were now almost if not completely ready to become husband and wife.  
Kitty had arrived in the night before, and was staying with Mikki and Blaine in the spare room, since she was helping Mikki with any last minute preparations for the wedding. Although for the most part, all things seemed to be completely under control.  
The two of them were sitting on the sofa in the living area, waiting for Blaine who had gone out to pick up the takeout from one of the Chinese restaurants that didn't deliver, but who had some of the best food.

"I am just not use to them being like this" said Mikki, as she looked down at her nails, which she along with Kitty had gone and got a manicure on earlier that day.

"They look good though" said Kitty.

"Hmm, I guess" replied Mikki.

Kitty looked at her older sister. "Okay this isn't the start of you getting cold feet now is it?"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at her with a laugh.

"Well just having a slight panic about your nails, I read in one of those bridal websites that you linked to me, that this is how it starts with some women. They start over analyzing the smallest of details" replied Kitty.

Mikki laughed. "No, I am not getting cold feet or thinking twice about wanting to marry Blaine"

"Okay, then why the fear over the nails?" asked Kitty.

"It's not, just not use to them being like this that's all it is. Considering I spend a lot of my day either on the computer drafting up on design programs or drawing, I am just use to them being shorter" replied Mikki.

"Hmmm, well you do like short things" said Kitty with a laugh.

"Is that a dig at Blaine and his height?" asked Mikki.

Kitty nodded and Mikki lightly punched her younger sister; and the two of them waited for Blaine to get home with the takeout for dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine was coming up the stairs back to the apartment with the takeout, when he saw Cooper, standing out the front of Sam and Rachel's apartment door, typing something on his cell phone.

"Coop?" asked Blaine, when he saw him.

"Blainey, hey" replied Cooper, turning and facing his younger brother.

"Yeah hi" replied Blaine.

"I didn't think you or the misses to be were home" said Cooper.

Blaine looked at him and laughed. "No Mik's home, she just doesn't live in that apartment" replied Blaine, pointing to that of Sam's and Rachel's.

"But that use to be your apartment" said Cooper, pointing to what was now Blaine and Mikki's apartment, "and then you moved across the hall".

Blaine looked at him and laughed. "Yes, true and then I moved back to this one" said Blaine as he opened the door of his actual apartment now.

Cooper looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Come in and I'll try and explain it to you" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Cooper nodded and the two of them walked into the apartment.

"Hey sweetie" said Mikki, when she saw Blaine walk in.

"Well hello to you honey" replied Cooper with a laugh.

Mikki looked at Cooper, whom she had met over christmas and laughed. "Hi Coop"

Cooper laughed also and followed Blaine over to where Mikki and Kitty were sitting.

"Coop was confused" said Blaine, as he put down the take out on the table.

"Confused why?" asked Mikki.

"Didn't know which apartment I lived in. Found him waiting outside Rach and Sam's door" replied Blaine.

Mikki laughed as did Kitty.

"Well last time I knew that was your place" replied Cooper.

"Yeah, and he moved over here a while ago" said Kitty.

Cooper looked at her. "You're Mikki's sister, right?"

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, hi Kitty" she replied, extending out her hand.

Cooper took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Cooper"

"Hey" replied Kitty.

"So apartments, explain. Because I am still confused" said Cooper, looking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Okay so I did live here in this apartment years ago, with Puck and Santana when they were still together. Then Mikki came to New York, Puck and Santana moved, and I also moved across the hall when that one became available and Mikki stayed here. I lived there until recently when I moved back into this one and Rachel who was living here, moved across the hall to my old apartment"

"Yep, still confused" said Cooper with a laugh.

"Hmm, maybe you should just eat then" said Blaine, handing his brother a carton of dumplings.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" he replied, as he took one of the dumplings from the carton that Blaine had given him.

"You'll be even more confused when Mikki and Blaine leave here as well" said Kitty, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her and then at Mikki and Blaine. "Leave, what. You're leaving here?"

"No, of course not. But eventually we might, in a couple of years look at buying a house" said Blaine.

"But that is definitely not for a while" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, well tell me when you do move, because I don't want to be coming here still and scaring the new people that live here" said Cooper.

"I'll tell you, it's if you remember that I did" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay. So you're all set for your bachelor party tomorrow night, little bro?" asked Cooper, as the four of them continued to eat.

"Umm yeah I guess. Not sure what Sam and Puck have planned" replied Blaine.

"Hopefully strippers" said Cooper with a laugh.

"I told them no strip joints" said Blaine.

Cooper looked at his younger brother in disbelief. "Come on, you got to go to a strip joint for your bachelor party. It's like the done thing"

"Exactly, me and the girls have organized for a male stripper to come here tomorrow night" said Kitty, with a nod.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"What you don't think girls enjoy watching a guy strip? Rachel and Brittany were going to organize it" said Kitty.

"There are to be no male strippers in this apartment" said Blaine, looking at his future sister in law.

Kitty looked at him and laughed. "Gees, hobbit relax, I was just kidding around".

"So no strippers?" asked Mikki, looking at her sister.

"Nope" replied Kitty, with a smile.

"Good" replied Blaine, but Mikki looked at her sister knowing that she was in fact lying about that and that there potentially was going to be a stripper coming to the apartment tomorrow night; and the four of them continued to eat and talk about the upcoming wedding of Blaine and Mikki.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next night, Mikki had the girls, which included Santana and Dani, who had gotten Bree who worked with Cynthia to babysit Jayden, and Sugar who she worked with, around the apartment for her bachelorette party.

Dani was in the process of mixing up margaritas for them all in the blender that Mikki had out and the rest of them were standing around talking, drinking some other alcoholic beverages as well.

"So what time is the stripper getting here?" asked Sugar.

"He said he should get here around eight o'clock" replied Brittany.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking over to her friend.

"Britts, shush it on the stripper plan" said Kitty, looking at the blonde girl.

"You really got a male stripper?" asked Santana, as Dani came over with the blender jug to the girls.

"Yeah, no offence I know that is something all of you might want to see, but not me and Sanny" said Dani.

"It's nothing I want to see either, I'm getting married and quite happy with my own guy" said Mikki.

"I bet you are" replied Santana, looking at her with a smile.

Mikki just looked at her with a small smile of her own.

Dani started filling up the margarita glasses that were on the table, and they all grabbed one, except Rachel, who had a bottle of Perrier water that she was sipping from.

"You're not having a drink Rachel?" asked Cynthia looking at her.

Rachel looked at her and shook her head. "Not good for the vocals"

"That's so not true. Come on drink up" said Dani, going to hand her a glass of margarita.

"Actually it's pretty true. Alcohol especially those spirit based can have a numbing affect on the vocal chords" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Dani, looking at her.

"Yeah, our mom is a music teacher. So she has always told us about the effects that alcohol can have on your performance as a singer" said Kitty.

"Okay wow, that I didn't know. You can have your water if you wish then Rachel. Don't want to be the one responsible for having your career be over" said Dani.

Rachel laughed. "Thanks" she replied as she took another sip of the drink.

"Now back to the fact that there is apparently a stripper coming here?" asked Mikki, looking at the other girls in the apartment.

She was met by laughter from them, as they continued on with celebrating Mikki's bachelorette party.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine along with Puck, Sam, Elliott, Ryder and Cooper were walking down the street, after going and grabbing burgers from one of those who lived in New York, favourite burger joints.

"We're heading to the strip joint aren't we" said Blaine, as they walked.

"No, of course not" replied Puck.

Blaine looked at his best friend. "You really think I don't remember the way to the place that we use to frequently come to?"

"Okay, yes fine. We're going to go and see some strippers" said Sam.

"Guys, really?" asked Blaine.

"It's not like the girls aren't getting one for Mikki at your place" said Cooper, with a laugh.

"Kitty promised me that they weren't" said Blaine.

"And you're really taking her word on that" said Puck.

Blaine just looked at him.

"Clearly you don't know to know that what Kitty says isn't always the truth" said Puck.

"So there's going to be a stripper there in my apartment" said Blaine.

"Most likely yeah" replied Puck.

"Okay, we're heading home" said Blaine, going to turn back in the other direction.

"No, we're not the strip club is right up the road, and you little brother are going to be getting a lap dance tonight" said Cooper.

"Coop, no" replied Blaine.

"Nope, sorry little brother as your best man and older brother I demand that this happens. Because after tonight just even looking at another woman is completely off limits" said Cooper.

"You're not going to let me get away without this aren't you" said Blaine.

"Certainly not" said Elliott.

Blaine looked at him. "And this coming from a gay guy, wanting me to see naked women who aren't my wife to be"

"Yeah can we please not talk about my sister like that" said Ryder.

The six of them laughed and then continued on to the strip joint for the continuation of Blaine's bachelor party.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short time later at Mikki's apartment, the girls were sitting around drinking and talking; when there was a knock at the door.

"That will be the stripper" said Sugar, with a clap of her hands as Rachel went over to the door and opened it and Mikki glared at her.

"Or it could be the pizza delivery" said Rachel, as she saw the guy on the other side with the pizzas.

"Five large pizzas and one small" said the guy.

"Yeah, thank you" replied Rachel, handing the money to the guy and taking the pizzas from him.

"Enjoy" said the guy and walked away.

Rachel walked back over to the others with the pizzas. "Dinner is served" she said, with a laugh as she placed the pizzas on the coffee table.

"So there is no stripper?" asked Mikki.

"Maybe, maybe not" replied Brittany, with a smile.

Mikki just looked at her friends, as a few of them laughed; with Mikki not knowing what to make of what they were saying, as Mikki's cell phone sounded notifying that a message had come through.

She stood up from where she was sitting and went and grabbed her cell and unlocked it, and saw that Blaine had sent her a text message.  
_'The guys have dragged me to a strip club. Cooper even handed me a bunch of money, and I said I would go and grab the drinks. He then told me no, that it was for me to stick in girls panties! Does he realize that I am getting married, and not at all interested in any girls but you?!'_

Mikki laughed as she walked back over to the others, typing a message back to Blaine.

"What's funny?" asked Kitty.

"Umm Coop and the other guys have taken Blaine to a strip club, and Coop is telling him to stuff money into womens' panties" replied Mikki.

"Oh the poor guy" said Dani, as the others laughed.

"Hmm, yeah I don't think he's having a good time" replied Mikki as she sent back a message. _'Just have a good time with your friends. And know that you have me waiting at home for you tonight! The girls keep making jokes about getting a stripper here, not too sure if serious or not. Love you sweetie, see you when you get home later. xx'_

Mikki put her phone down and grabbed another slice of pizza, just as there was another knock on the apartment front door.

"How about you go and get that" said Kitty, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at her sister. "I hate you, I really hate you" she said, as the others laughed also.

Mikki put down her slice of pizza and stood up and headed over to the apartment door and looked through the peep hole. "A cop stripper, really" she said as she opened the apartment door.

"Are you the bride to be?" asked the guy on the other side.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"I'm here to arrest you, or at least make sure you have a good time tonight, on this your bachelorette party" said the guy.

"Well come on in then, I wouldn't want to disappoint my friends who have set this up" said Mikki, with a laugh.

The guy laughed and walked into the apartment.

"Oh yeah, get them clothes off now, officer" said Sugar, from where she was sitting, waving some bills that had gotten out of her purse.

Mikki looked over to the girl she worked with, and laughed.

Brittany stood up and went over to the iPod dock that was on the kitchen counter, and played the song that was asked to be cued up ready to go and Rachel, also standing, grabbed Mikki and lead her over to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hit it, hot stuff" said Brittany with a laugh, as the music started.

"I so hate you all for this" said Mikki, looking over to her friends, as the male stripper started to dance, first taking off his hat and then the sunglasses that he was wearing.

Mikki looked at him, at least trying to enjoy this for the sake of her friends, since they had gone to the effort to actually hire a stripper. But when he took the sunglasses off, Mikki got a chance to actually look at who it was, and was shocked at who she was seeing.

"Jean?" asked Mikki.

The guy looked at her. "Huh, yeah?" he asked.

"Jean Baptiste, it's me Mikki Kapowski, we went to college together" said Mikki.

"Oh my god, so it is" said Jean, looking at her.

"Oh wow, this is embarrassing" said Mikki.

"You're embarrassed. I was about to strip in front of you" said Jean.

Mikki laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time now would it"

Jean looked at her shaking his head, with a laugh. "No that it wouldn't"

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" asked Santana.

"Umm, I know the stripper. We went to college together, and dated for a while actually" said Mikki, looking over to her friends.

"You dated a stripper?" asked Kitty.

"No, he wasn't stripping then" said Mikki, looking to her sister.

"And I'm not actually a stripper now, either. I do kids parties, dressing up as a clown and that for some side money apart from my actual real work. And the company that I go through they also hire out strippers, and they didn't have enough for tonight. So they offered me the job, and it was good money so I said okay" said Jean.

"So you two actually know one another then" said Brittany.

"Yeah, we both went to UC Berkerley. Had some classes together, that's how we met in our frosh year" said Mikki.

Jean nodded. "Can I not do this whole strip thing, because knowing that's it you, it's kind of embarrassing"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Sure come join us and have some pizza" said Mikki, standing up and going over to the iPod dock and turning off the music that was still playing.

"We're going to have pizza with the stripper. Got to say that is not how I saw the evening turning out" said Rachel.

"Well I didn't think the stripper, would be an ex boyfriend either" said Mikki, with a laugh as she sat back down, and Jean sat on the floor.

"So you're not an actual stripper" said Sugar.

Jean looked at her and shook his head. "No like said, I do kids parties and that. Just for some extra cash. This is the first time they have ever asked me to do one of these parties"

"Damn, I wanted to see some guy get his gear off tonight" said Sugar sadly, and stuffed some money back into her wallet, as the others laughed including Jean.

"You can have a slice of pizza" said Mikki.

Jean looked at her and nodded. "Thanks"

"So what do you actually do for a real job?" asked Dani.

"I'm a reviewer for the New York Times" replied Jean.

"Oh okay cool" replied Dani, with a nod.

"Wait, a reviewer as in movies?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"Yeah that and also concerts, plays, musicals. If it's playing there is a good chance I review it for them" said Jean.

"Did you review Funny Girl?" asked Rachel.

Jean looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I did"

"Oh wow, okay" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Rach played Fanny" said Mikki.

Jean looked at her and then back to Rachel. "You were Fanny?"

Rachel nodded.

"Wow, you were amazing" said Jean.

"You said I had a few nerves on opening night" said Rachel.

"Did I?" asked Jean.

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"For what it's worth Rachel, that is one musical I actually went and saw again afterwards. And that's not something I often do. And you were truly amazing in the role. Barbra herself would have been proud of you, and if I am not mistaken you also got the Tony award to prove that you were the best on stage in a musical for that year" said Jean.

"I guess" replied Rachel.

"Don't second judge yourself, because you think my review wasn't great. I can't gush about every musical, concert and film I see and say it's great and wonderful and all that. Because that isn't what the paper wants sadly, it wants me to sometimes say bad stuff, even it's not entirely true" said Jean.

"Newspapers are always trying to get people to read them, so don't worry about it" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at her friend and nodded.

"Well if Jean doesn't give you a good review for "My Fair Lady" then I think I might be trying a way to call up his mother and tell her what her son's side job is" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Rachel and the others laughed also, and Jean glared at Mikki. "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" replied Mikki.

Jean shook his head and looked over to Rachel. "So you're going to be the lead in "My Fair Lady" Rachel?"

"I am yes, we're in rehearsals for it now" she replied.

"Well I look forward to seeing it, and I will be a little nicer this time" said Jean.

"Is that because you're scared of what Mikki might do if you're not" said Santana, with a laugh.

"That is exactly what it is" replied Jean, with a laugh; and they continued to sit around talking with the now not stripper on what was Mikki's bachelorette party

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine and the guys were sitting in the strip club, watching the girls performing on stage. Blaine looked over to where Ryder and Elliott were sitting, the two of them giving the girl who was on stage money as she danced. He shook his head with a laugh, surprised that Elliott was enjoying this as much as he was.

Cooper came over with a blonde haired woman, leading her over to Blaine, and smiled at his younger brother.

"Happy bachelor party little bro, I bought you a lap dance" said Cooper.

Blaine looked at Cooper and shook his head. "Coop, no. I don't want a lap dance"

"Sorry bro, Holly is already paid for. So you're going to get it" said Cooper, with a smile, and walked over to where Puck and Sam were talking to another one of the dancers.

Blaine looked at him as he walked off and then Holly. "So your name is Holly?" he asked

"That's right handsome, Holly Holiday, and I am your christmas wish come true" she replied.

"Okay wow, umm no offence Holly, and I know my brother paid you for this. But coming here wasn't my idea it was theirs, and just being here knowing that I am about to get married in a few days, is really weird" said Blaine.

Holly looked at him and sat down in on the opposite chair and laughed.

"Well you wouldn't be the first groom to be, who hates being here. I see it all the time. It's always the single guys who want to come here and make the one who is about to get married uncomfortable" said Holly.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, they're doing that that's for sure"

"Look, if you don't want to have a lap dance, then that's fine by me. I totally respect that you're about to get married and probably only want to be doing that sort of stuff with your wife to be" said Holly.

"Thanks" replied Blaine.

Holly nodded. "I'll keep your brother's money though, that's okay right"

"Oh more than okay" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Good. Now tell me about this girl you're going to marry" said Holly, and Blaine spoke with her a little more before the six of them left the strip club and headed back on home.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that night, Blaine and Sam got back to the apartment block and walked up the stairs to the fifth floor landing, where they both were of theirs were located.

"So you think the girls are still raging on with their party?" asked Sam, as the got to the top of the stairs.

"Well can't hear music or laughter, so doesn't sound like it" replied Blaine, as he opened the door to his and Mikki's apartment.

He and Sam walked into the apartment and saw that Mikki along with Kitty, and Rachel who was still there also, were talking with Jean who had also yet to leave.

"Hello" said Blaine, looking at Mikki and then Jean, with a confused look on his face.

Mikki stood from the chair where she was sitting and went over to Blaine. "Hey, we were just talking about you" said Mikki, giving him a hug and also kiss.

"Okay, who's the guy?" asked Blaine.

"Oh he was the stripper we hired" replied Kitty.

Blaine looked at her and then to Mikki. "You're making friends with the stripper?"

"You were speaking with the girl that Cooper hired to give you a lap dance" said Sam.

Blaine looked at his friend. "I was being nice since she didn't give me a lap dance. I didn't invite her in to my apartment and sit here having a conversation with her"

"Jealous much?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah I am, knowing that some guy who got his clothes off in front of my fiancee is still here" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Actually he didn't get his clothes off at all, and I was already friends with him"

Blaine looked at her as did Sam, both surprised.

"You know male strippers?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, not actually a stripper" said Jean.

Blaine looked at him. "What do you call it then, dancer?"

"Jean, and I went to college together funnily enough and he does some work on weekends entertaining at kids parties and that. Tonight apparently though the company he works for, had a need for more strippers than normal, so asked if he would do this party" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Blaine, as Jean stood up and went over to Blaine and extended his hand.

"So you must be the husband to be. It's nice to meet you" said Jean.

Blaine looked at him and shook Jean's hand. "Yeah, uh Blaine Anderson. Hi"

"Hey Jean Baptiste" replied Jean.

Blaine nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sam" said Sam.

"Hey" replied Jean.

"So college together?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki, then Jean.

"Yeah Mik was one of the UC Berkeley wild girls" said Jean.

Mikki laughed and hit him at the same time. "I was so not, wild"

"Really, I have the photos and the videos to prove it still" replied Jean.

"Okay maybe a little crazy, but I wasn't wild" replied Mikki.

"Hmm, yeah crazy drunk that's for sure. Remember karaoke nights" said Jean.

"Oh definitely" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"You should come along to the Beanery one Friday night then, and sing. Then I can critique you" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Jean looked over to her. "Yeah, okay. Just as long as I can get Mik to promise to sing a duet with me"

Blaine glared at him and wrapped his arms around Mikki and Jean saw this and looked at him and laughed.

"Don't worry, not trying to steal Mik away from you. I would never take someone's girlfriend, fiancée or wife from them" said Jean.

"Hmm" replied Blaine.

"Well I should be going, clearly this party is definitely over now. So Mikayla Kapowski it was awesome seeing you again, and we'll talk soon" said Jean.

"Yeah awesome seeing you too, Jean Baptiste" replied Mikki, removing Blaine's arms from around her waist and giving him a hug.

"Got your number now and of course know where you live" said Jean with a laugh as he returned the hug, as Blaine just glared at him.

"Uh huh, and I promise I won't tell you mom about this. That was just a joke" said Mikki.

Jean laughed. "Yeah. And ladies it was lovely meeting you both, and Rachel I promise next review will be the best one ever for you" he said, with a smile and wink too.

Rachel laughed. "Thank you, that's sweet"

Jean nodded. "Bye guys, great meeting you" said Jean, looking to Blaine and Sam.

"Uh yeah you too" replied Sam.

"See you Mik, have a great wedding okay" said Jean.

Mikki nodded. "I will, thanks"

Jean walked over to the apartment door and opened it, and gave one last wave before leaving.

"I guess since this party is over as well, that is my cue to leave also" said Rachel.

Mikki looked to her friend and smiled. "Thank you for tonight, it was fun. Even if the whole evening didn't turn out as planned"

Rachel laughed. "Well, at least now I know who the critic is so I can bribe them"

"Very true" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"See you man, hope you enjoyed tonight" said Sam, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah it was good, glad to be home though with this one" said Blaine, wrapping his arms around Mikki.

"And glad you are too" she replied, quickly kissing him.

"Night guys" said Sam,

"See you" said Kitty.

Sam and Rachel left the apartment to head across the corridor to theirs.

"Well I will say night also because I am guessing the two of you want some alone time. So I will see you in the morning" said Kitty, standing from where she was sitting.

"Sure Kit Kat, and thanks for tonight, it was fun" said Mikki.

"Yeah, it was" replied Kitty, with a laugh and looked at Blaine. "Night"

"Yeah night Kitty" said Blaine.

Kitty gave them both a quick smile and then headed into the spare room that she was staying in.

"So did you have fun?" asked Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah it was okay, I mean strip clubs aren't as much fun as they use to be when I was single, but it was good to hang out with the guys" said Blaine.

"Yeah, it was good hanging out with the girls as well" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and kissed her. "So what now, bed?"

Mikki laughed. "Sure, let me just go take off my makeup and I'll be right there"

"Sure thing" replied Blaine.

Mikki quickly kissed him and headed to the bathroom to remove her makeup and Blaine headed to their bedroom.

After removing her makeup, Mikki walked into their room and saw that Blaine had already gotten dressed for bed and taken off all the extra pillows and pulled down the covers on their bed.

Mikki quickly changed into her sleep clothes and the two of them climbed into their bed.

"So Jean was an ex boyfriend?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes he was, but it was a long time ago" replied Mikki.

"Hmm, yeah still kind of makes me jealous, seeing you talk with an old boyfriend" said Blaine.

Mikki smiled. "So that's why you got all protective and made a point to make sure you were touching me, so Jean knows that I am off limits"

Blaine nodded and Mikki laughed and kissed him.

"That's exactly how I felt that day we saw Tina. Basically wanted to tell her to back off, he belongs to me now" said Mikki.

"And I do, you definitely have me forever" replied Blaine.

"You have me forever as well" said Mikki, kissing him.

"So, sleep now or something else?" asked Blaine, quickly kissing him.

"Hmm, I think something else. Just as long as it is quiet something else though, since we do at the moment have a roommate" replied Mikki.

"Yeah agree" replied Blaine, with a laugh, and the two of them celebrated their own bachelor/bachelorette party, just the two of them.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_The next chapter up will be the wedding! And there are also some pretty big storylines, __coming up in the next few chapters following as well!_  
_And hopefully you liked where slotted Jean Baptiste into the story - I find Skylar so __adorable that it was hard not to put the character in somewhere! _  
_And of course the Holly Holiday cameo - with a name like that it was hard not to imagine a __stripper with that name, making a joke about Christmas. _

_So the next chapter will be up soon, I have got to the point where I have not written a lot __in advance as before, but I know where it's heading and the general gist of what I want to write for the next one and also other upcoming chapters (have a notebook with a carefully constructed chapter by chapter plot) so it shouldn't take long to hopefully __smash it out on my document. So stay tuned for the next update and once again thanks again for your ongoing support!_  
_(On this one and all my other stories - which I suggest if you are a Glee fan; you at least go __read the others in that category I have on here! Yes shameless self plug I know!)_  
_Love to you all and again Happy New Year,_  
_KJ xoxoxo._


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Once again thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Nearly at 150 reviews! Which is just mind blowing! Here's hoping that by the time the 50th chapter comes around I can be at 200 reviews! I'm sure you guys can get me that point!_

_So this is the wedding - and well there are some other clues as to what is coming up in the next couple of chapters as well in it also._  
_Now from what I have read on the internet, keeping in mind that I am Australian so this is all done via research; that the rehearsal dinner is majority of the time held two to three days before the actual wedding._  
_However for the purposes of this story, I am having it be the night before; because it ties in with something from the past, that sure most of you will remember as you read it._

_Anyway with out any further ado, here is the next chapter - and you all know what to do at the end._  
_Love KJ xxxx_

* * *

Chapter 40 –

Friday evening, the day before Mikki and Blaine were to marry; they along with their parents, family members and the wedding party were having a small rehearsal dinner at the Ritz Carlton; where they were both staying over the night, in separate rooms; Mikki staying the night with Kitty and Blaine staying the night with Cooper whilst all the others went home and would return the next day; and which was located not far from the Boathouse Lake where they were getting married the next day.

They would also again be staying the night after their marriage, in the suite which Mikki was currently occupying, as opposed to Blaine's ordinary room in the hotel.

Mikki was talking with Kitty, when Blaine came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Mikki turned and looked him, giving him a smile. "Hey you yourself"

"Hmm, obviously you two are going to get all kissy face before you have to be split up for the evening, so I will leave you guys to it" said Kitty, with a smile.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, thanks Kit"

Kitty nodded and walked off, heading over to where Rachel, was talking with her and Mikki's parents.

"You know what I was actually thinking something" said Blaine.

Mikki turned in his arms and looked at him. "And what was it that you were thinking?"

"The last time we were at a wedding rehearsal dinner, you were a miserable drunken mess and I decided to go and check up on you after you had left it. And you know what that was one of the best nights of my life" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed and kissed him. "Mine too. And I can't believe we are actually here now at our own rehearsal dinner, and are going to be getting married tomorrow"

"Me either, but honestly I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you" said Blaine.

"Same here" said Mikki.

Blaine kissed her and then looked at her with a smile. "We could probably sneak off and celebrate this special milestone, of hooking up at a rehearsal dinner"

"Sneak off where exactly?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Your room or my room, either of them would be fine" said Blaine.

"My room I have my dress in buddy, and you are not going to be seeing it before tomorrow" said Mikki, poking him.

"Okay well my room then. You've already know that I am wearing a suit, so it doesn't matter if you see it" said Blaine.

"And when the others wonder where we have possibly gone off too" said Mikki.

"Tell them we had some last minute things we needed to discuss" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Okay yeah, lets go"

"Really, you're actually agreeing to this" said Blaine.

"Of course I am" she replied, grabbing his hand.

"Okay" replied Blaine with a laugh.

The two of them quickly looked around to make sure that their family and guests were busy talking with each other, and then headed up to Blaine's room for the evening to celebrate what was the start of their relationship with one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later, Puck walked over to Kitty who was not walking with Rachel, Brittany and Cynthia.

"Hey cous, have you seen your sister and Blainers?" asked Puck.

Kitty looked at him. "Last I saw them, they were acting all kissy faced and I left them to it. So don't know where they have gone"

"I haven't seen any of them for a while either" said Cynthia.

"Maybe they went to do something" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I bet they did" said Puck, grabbing his cell phone out of the jacket pocket of the sports coat he was wearing, and dialling the number for Blaine.

The line rang a few times and then was answered.

"Hello?" asked Blaine's voice.

"Yeah, where the hell are you. I've had your parents and Mik's ask where you two are" said Puck.

"Umm, Mik and I just had to go and check on some things for tomorrow" replied Blaine, as Mikki laughed in the background.

"Things" said Puck.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a few minutes" said Blaine.

"Okay see you soon" said Puck, and ended the call.

"Well where are they?" asked Kitty.

"Not sure, Blaine said he and Mikki had to go check some things. Don't know what though, however I could hear Mikki giggling in the background" said Puck.

"They were probably off somewhere making out" said Brittany.

"Or having sex" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about that" said Kitty.

"But that's bad luck right, doing that the night before you get married" said Cynthia.

"I'm not sure" replied Brittany.

"Well I'm going to go and tell both their parents that they will be back in a minute, so they can get on with the toasts that they are wanting to do" said Puck and walked over to where the Kapowski and Anderson parents were.

"This won't bring Mikki and Blaine bad luck will it?" asked Brittany.

Rachel looked at her friend and smiled. "Of course not, those two are for life" she replied and they waited for Mikki and Blaine to return, so the rest of the evening could progress.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine and Mikki were lying in the bed in his hotel room after the two of them had celebrated their own special anniversary.

"Can we just stay here until tomorrow morning?" asked Mikki.

"Hmm, I wish we could but I think our parents and that will come looking for us" said Blaine.

"Yeah true, this is nice though just being the two of us" said Mikki.

"One things for sure our one year anniversary is going to have a lot to live up too" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Both of them, since our first year of being together isn't actually to June"

"True" replied Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her.

"We're not being impulsive here and moving too fast you think and getting married to quickly" said Mikki.

"Are you having second thoughts?" asked Blaine.

"No of course not, I love you and want to marry you tomorrow. It's just that we haven't even been dating a year yet" replied Mikki.

"I know that, but why wait. I know I want to spend forever with you and I'd rather that time be as your husband then just your boyfriend or fiancé even" said Blaine.

"Hmm, I want that too. I want to be your wife" replied Mikki, kissing him as Blaine's cell phone started to ring.

"Guess maybe someone has noticed we're missing" said Blaine, with a laugh as he grabbed his pants from the floor and got his cell phone out.

Mikki laughed as he did, and Blaine saw it was Puck calling.

"It's your cousin" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Well answer it then" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Hello?" asked Blaine's voice.

"Yeah, where the hell are you. I've had your parents and Mik's ask where you two are" said Puck.

"Umm, Mik and I just had to go and check on some things for tomorrow" replied Blaine, as Mikki laughed next to Blaine.

"Things" said Puck.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a few minutes" said Blaine.

"Okay see you soon" said Puck, and ended the call.

"Sprung" said Mikki, with a laugh

"Yeah, I think so" replied Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her.

"We should probably get going then, before too many questions are asked then" said Mikki.

"Hmm" replied Blaine, and kissed her again.

Mikki laughed as she kissed him back. "This isn't going to make us move any faster"

"I know, I know" replied Blaine, as they both got out of his bed and started to put their clothes back on that they had been wearing.

"Can you zip up the back of my dress?" asked Mikki, going over to Blaine.

"Sure, but I am much better at unzipping" he replied, as he pulled the zip up and kissed Mikki on the shoulder as he did.

Mikki laughed. "Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow you will be doing that"

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"So I'm just going to go to my room, fix my hair and makeup. Suggest you also maybe fix your hair as well. And we meet in the lobby in five minutes" said Mikki.

"Okay yeah sure" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded and wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him.

"So what are we going to tell them we were doing?" asked Blaine, as he broke the kiss.

"Wedding gifts for our bridal party, we had to go and get them since it's part of what they have to wear tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Nice. Now I just got to remember where the cufflinks I got the guys are" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Okay go, or we will never get out of here" said Blaine, quickly kissing her.

"Yeah, love you" replied Mikki, kissing him quickly back.

"Love you too sweetie" said Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki moved herself out of his arms and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving the room to go and fix herself up and get her bridal party gifts and Blaine also went to his bathroom to fix his hair and get the gifts for his groomsmen, before they both met in the lobby to go back to their rehearsal dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Mikki was in the suite with the four that would be her bridesmaids. Brittany was finishing up with her own hair and makeup, having done all the others including Mikki's, when there was a knock at the door.

"If that's Blaine, you know he's not allowed to see you until the actual wedding right" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her sister and laughed. "Yes I know that"

"I'll check who it is" said Rachel, standing from the where she was sitting and going over to the door.

She opened the door slightly and peered out to see who was there.

"Hey Rach, I bought this for you and the other girls" said Ryder, with a laugh holding up a bottle of champagne.

Rachel laughed. "Come on in Ryder" she replied, holding open the door.

"Thanks" replied Ryder and stepped into the room and Rachel closed the door behind him.

"Hey bro" said Mikki, when she saw her younger brother.

"Wow, hey. You look gorgeous" said Ryder.

Mikki stood up and walked over to him. "Thank you"

"So umm, this is from mom and dad they thought a little bubbly before you say I do, would be good with the girls" said Ryder.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah" she replied, taking the bottle from him, and handing it to Kitty who placed it on the table.

"Wow, I can't believe my sister is about to be married" said Ryder, with a laugh.

"Hmm, I know I can't believe it either to be honest" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Well you do look absolutely gorgeous" said Ryder giving her a hug, mindful to not crinkle the dress up or anything.

"So everything is all set up at the Boathouse?" asked Kitty.

"Yep, just spoke with mom and she said all the guests are there. It's just a matter of getting both Mik and Blaine there now" said Ryder.

"Well we will be there really soon" said Mikki.

Ryder looked at her and nodded. "Okay, I'll let you open that, and I will see you again when you get to the Boathouse" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ry, I love you" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Love you too Mik" he replied.

Mikki walked over to the door with him and opened it. "Oh and you all look lovely by the way"

"Thanks bro" said Kitty.

"Yeah thank you" said Cynthia.

"Bye sis" said Ryder.

"See you" said Mikki, and Ryder walked out of the room, Mikki closing the door behind him.

She walked back over to the others.

"So we're going to open this champagne?" asked Brittany, with a laugh.

"Yes, just careful not to get it on any of the dresses" said Mikki, with a laugh as Cynthia grabbed some glasses that were in the room.

"Thankfully, I am an expert at opening champagne then" said Kitty, taking the bottle from the table and taking the foil off the top and then slowly easing the champagne cork out of the bottle, till it gave a loud pop and the air escaped from it.

She poured the champagne in the glasses that Cynthia had given the others, and set the remaining in the bottle down again, and took her glass from Mikki as she had a hold of two.

"Here's to my big sister. I hope you have an amazing wedding and that you and Blaine are happy together" said Kitty.

"Thanks Kit" replied Mikki, as the five of them clinked their glasses together, and each took a sip of the champagne.

"Oh wow, that's good stuff" said Brittany, with a laugh drinking some more from her glass.

"Yeah, but let's not drink too much Britts, we don't want to be a giggly mess at the altar now" said Cynthia.

Brittany shook her head as she finished off her champagne. None of them noticing that Rachel had not swallowed the small mouthful that she had taken and subsequently spat it back into her glass, before placing it back on the table.

"We definitely don't want to be that, one sip is enough for me" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Hmm, I at least am finishing mine off" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

The others laughed as well, and waited for the time to come for Mikki to walk down the aisle to marry Blaine.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

In Blaine's room, the guys were finishing up getting ready. Sam was standing in front of the mirror trying to get his tie done up, but was having no luck in getting the knot the same as all the others had theirs.

"Damn it" said Sam, as he undid his tie for the fourth time and started to retie it.

Cooper laughed and stood up from his seat. "Here, let me" he said taking the tie from around Sam, and placing it on himself and tying the perfect knot the first time.

Sam looked at him. "Okay how can you do that so quickly and so perfect"

"Years of practice. Blaine and I both had to wear ties for school" said Cooper, as he loosened the tie and then placed in over Sam's head, careful to not mess his hair and then eased the collar down of his shirt and slid the knot up.

"Wow thanks man" said Sam.

"Sure not a problem" said Cooper as he went and sat back down, as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" said Elliott, standing from where he was sitting and going over to the door and opening it.

Ryder was on the other side.

"Hey man, come on in" said Elliott holding the door open.

"Thanks" replied Ryder as he walked in to the room.

"What are you doing her cous?" asked Puck, looking at him.

"Had to come and check something" replied Ryder.

"Everything's okay though right?" asked Blaine, looking at him also.

Ryder looked at him and shook his head. "No, Kit rang this morning and said that Mikki's gone and we've looked everywhere for her, and can't find her"

"She's, she's gone?" asked Blaine, looking visibly shaken at that moment.

"Mikki's gone, what the hell" said Cooper.

"She said something last night about it maybe being too soon, and that. Maybe she's decided to not go through with this" said Blaine, as he put his head in his hands, trying his hardest not to completely freak out in that moment, as Ryder started to laugh.

"Oh man, he's kidding around with you" said Puck, looking at his cousin and then to Blaine.

Blaine looked up to them, tears having started up his eyes, as Ryder still laughed.

"She's not gone?" asked Blaine.

"No, I was just messing with you man" said Ryder with a laugh.

"That is so not funny, you really freaked him out" said Sam.

"Idiot" said Puck, slapping his cousin on the back of the head.

"Puck, gees man" said Ryder, looking at him.

"Well that's what you get for being an asshole" said Puck, looking at him.

"Got to admit it was pretty funny" said Cooper, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at his older brother. "Yeah you would think that"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, wish I'd thought of it actually" he replied with a laugh.

Blaine glared at him. "So Mik's not having second thoughts or anything like that?"

Ryder shook his head. "Nope, they were all pretty much ready to go when I was over there like a few minutes ago"

"Yeah, and if you want to be getting married little brother, we should be getting out of here" said Cooper, looking at his watch.

"You ready man?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I am" replied Blaine, standing up.

"Hey can I get a lift over to the venue with you guys" said Ryder.

"Sure" replied Puck, and six of the left for the Boathouse where Mikki and Blaine were going to be married.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later, Blaine along with the guys was already at the Boathouse, standing up at the top of the altar with them. His parents along with Mikki's parents were sitting in the front rows, waiting for the wedding to start.  
Ryder who had been waiting out the front for Mikki and the girls to arrive, walked down the aisle and over to his parents and whispered something into his father's ear. Eric gave a nod and stood up, quickly looking to Blaine with a smile, before he walked away and Ryder took a seat next to his mom.

"This is it little brother, you're about to become a married man" said Cooper, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know" replied Blaine with a laugh.

"Just one quick question, you know who you're marrying right?" asked Sam, with smile.

"Yeah of course" replied Blaine, looking at his friend.

"Good, just don't say the wrong name" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Jerk" said Puck, and poked his friend but also couldn't help but laugh as did the others as well.

Shania Twain's song "From This Moment On" started to play, and Cynthia started down the aisle followed by Brittany, then Rachel and Kitty, with Mikki lastly on her dad's arm.

The girls made their way to the bridal side as they got to the end of the aisle and Mikki made the final walk up to Blaine, taking her place beside him.

"You look beautiful" said Blaine, taking her hand.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile.

The celebrant looked at the two of them and gave a nod that he was about to commence the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Blaine Devon Anderson and Mikayla Anne Kapowski" said the celebrant who was presiding over the marriage.

"Blaine and Mikayla have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union" said the celebrant as he looked over the people presence for the wedding, and Mikki and Blaine looked to one another and smiled.

"We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a friend, a companion, and as a lover" said the celebrant.

"Who gives Mikayla to be married to Blaine?" asked the celebrant looking to Eric Kapowski.

"I give my daughter to Blaine to be married" replied Eric.

"Thank you Eric" said Blaine, as Mikki gave her father a smile and he went and took a seat next to Midge and also Ryder.

"The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family is an important and memorable event. The uniting of this couple is an occasion of great significance, which we can all celebrate. Marriage is not a casual event nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals. Marriage is to be entered into responsibly and prayerfully. This marriage brings together this day two individuals, two families, and two communities of faith. It deserves and needs the support of a wider commitment to each other by offering Blaine and Mikki your continued support, love, and best wishes in their lives together, in their love together, which they publicly express in this ceremony. And at this point now both Mikki and Blaine would like to say some words that  
they have both prepared"

Mikki turned to Blaine, the two of them entwining their hands, and she smiled at him.

"Blaine, when I first met you, ironically at another wedding, I never imagined that we would be here one day reciting vows of our own to one another. But yet here we are. I had all but given up on thinking I would find love, that I was destined to be alone, and I was okay with that. However I didn't know that somehow the fates had other plans and that the one I was meant to be with, was right in front of me for so many years; as a confidant, as a friend, and someone who just so innately got me, yet I was for so long too blind to see. You are my best friend, my soul and my love; and I promise to be beside you every day until the end of time" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at Mikki and smiled at her, and then started on his own words.

"Mikayla, I never would have believed when I met you all those years ago that one day we would be up here reciting our own vows to one another. But what I do know that is from that very first moment we spoke that there was just something there and I knew that no matter what happened I wanted you to be in my life in some way and I was so glad when you finally made the move to New York. We may have teased one another over the years and annoyed each other; but I think that is because deep down we both had feelings for one another that we were scared to admit to. I am glad for that night we spent together that got us to finally though, because today I not only marry the woman I love, l almost marry my best friend; and I promise to be there for you until our forever is over"

"The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the bride and groom together. The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment" said the celebrant, as Blaine turned to Cooper and he handed Blaine the wedding ring for Mikki.

" I promise to you Mikayla Anne Kapowski, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live" said Blaine as he placed the wedding ring onto Mikki's finger.

Mikki smiled at him as Kitty handed over the wedding ring for Blaine to her.

"I promise to you Blaine Devon Anderson, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live" said Mikki, as she too placed the wedding ring on to Blaine's finger.

"We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Mikayla Anne Kapowski and Blaine Devon Anderson to be joined in marriage. They have come of their own free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the laws of the state of New York, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife" said the celebrant.

Mikki and Blaine looked at one another and smiled.

"Blaine, you may now kiss your bride" said the celebrant.

Blaine and Mikki kissed and all that were gathered applauded now to that of their union.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Anderson" said the celebrant, as Mikki and Blaine stopped the kiss, and a violin version of "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars started up and they made their way back down the aisle followed by their bridal party.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening at the wedding reception, after the meals had been eaten and Mikki and Blaine had done their first dance as a married couple, others had joined them out on the small dance floor that had been set up in the function room also located at the Boathouse.

Rachel was talking with Midge Kapowski, when Puck came over to them and placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Aunty Midge, but I was hoping maybe to steal Rach away for a dance" said Puck.

"Oh not a problem" replied Midge, with a smile.

Puck nodded and looked to Rachel and held out a hand to her. "May I have the honor of a dance Ms Berry?"

Rachel looked at him and laughed, giving a small nod. "You may"

Midge looked at her nephew and her daughter's best friend. "You kids go have fun" she said, with a smile.

"Yeah sure Aunty Midge" said Puck.

"Lovely talking with you again Midge" said Rachel, looking to Mikki's mom.

"You too sweetheart, and you know anytime you need to talk you can call me" said Midge.

Rachel nodded and Midge walked back over to where Eric and Lydia were talking.

"Shall we" said Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck nodded and lead Rachel over to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she around his shoulders as the two of them started to dance.

"So what were you and Aunty Midge talking about?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at him. "Just stuff"

"Stuff" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah, Midge has always been really nice ever since I met Mikki in high school, and sort of being like a mom in some sense, always said anything I needed that couldn't talk with my dads about I could always talk with her" said Rachel.

"Yeah that's Aunty Midge for you" said Puck, with smile.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and she will make a great grandmother one day too"

"That she will, she already adores Jayden. So I think she will definitely be looking forward to the moment when Blaine and Mikki finally start having kids" said Puck.

"They look really happy" said Rachel, looking over to where Blaine and Mikki were also dancing.

Puck looked over also. "They are, and even though I was kind of freaked at the start when I found out about the two of them being together. I am really glad that they have one another"

"Yeah me too" replied Rachel.

Puck looked at her smile.

"Do you ever think you'll marry again?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her and gave a laugh. "Let's see my first wife ended up being a lesbian, and then at my second wedding I didn't even actually get married because I said the wrong name. So third time has to be the charm right"

Rachel laughed. "Of course, third time lucky"

"Yeah something like that" said Puck. "What about you, you think you will?"

Rachel looked at him. "I don't know sometimes I think no, but then when I look at Mikki and Blaine and see what they have, then I think I do want that"

"I know what you mean" replied Puck, with a nod as the music changed to another song, this time something of a more faster beat.

"Thank you for the dance Noah" said Rachel.

"Anytime Rach" he replied.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "If you would excuse me, I need to go to the little girls room"

"Oh of course" replied Puck, removing his hands from around Rachel's waist as she took her hands away from around his shoulders.

"I might steal you away for another dance later" said Rachel, with a smile as she went to walk off.

"I'm going to hold you to that Rach" said Puck, with a smile.

Rachel laughed and then headed to the bathroom and Puck walked over to Kitty, and then started to dance with his younger cousin, hoping that maybe one day he too might get married again also.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So there you have it - Mikki and Blaine are now married. So what does that mean for the __other four friends, when two of their friends are going to be maybe looking at starting a __family somewhere down the track._  
_And what is up with Rachel?! Is there maybe some reason as to why she's still not even __drinking a little bit of alcohol in celebration of two of her friends getting married?!_  
_  
I'm soon going to be going a little waywards with the storyline from Friends, and not have __it mimic as to much more, and that's because in the later seasons I found that they just __were churning out episodes that weren't as great as they were in the beginning and stuff __that didn't make a whole lot of sense in regards to the characters either. So as much as __this is like Friends, it will soon be taking a different path in regards to storylines from __the show. _  
_  
All will be revealed soon in the next chapter. Also how imagined wedding dress and __bridesmaid dresses are linked on my tumblr page - link in profile page._  
_Thanks again for reading, love to you all_  
_KJ xoxoxo_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and for getting me over that 150 review mark! Each one of them truly made me smile. And I have a goal of getting the 50th chapter posted on the one year anniversary of me starting to write this story, so that gives me just a little over two months to crank out the next 10 chapters!_

_There was some debating about how I would go about this chapter, as something is revealed in it; and I was just going to say the person and have it let it be left to guesses as to who._  
_But I decided against it, as like with the whole Blaine/Mikki relationship to begin with, you as the reader are in on the secret; but the characters in the story are yet to know._  
_So that's what I have done here in this chapter, with this particular storyline. __This is only going to be a particularly short chapter as well in comparison to others, because a lot of the stuff that needs to happen will be happening further in to the story - but all the same this is a very important chapter, in terms of expanding in to the later ones._

_Blaine and Mikki are absent from this chapter, firstly because they are obviously away on their honeymoon since they have just gotten married. But secondly there is another reason which will be revealed in the next chapter as to why they need to be missing in this one._  
_I know how the whole entire rest of the story will play out - and have even gone ahead as to write the very last scene of the last chapter. _  
_But here now at least is the next chapter, it's only short being at 2000 words, but it does the job it is meant to do. So enjoy and you all know what to do at the end of it!_  
_Love, KJ xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 41-

It had been a week since Blaine and Mikki had married, and the two of them were currently one week into a two week honeymoon in Paris.

Brittany was sitting in the coffee shop, in the area that they all usually frequented, sipping at a coffee and looking at a dance video on the tablet that she had bought along, headphones covering her ears.

Sam walked into the coffee shop, and walked over to the counter. "Hey Kurt, can I grab the usual?"

Kurt looked at him and nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll bring it over for you"

"Thanks" replied Sam and he went and sat on the sofa next to Brittany.

Brittany however was engrossed in the video that she was watching and didn't see him sit.

Sam looked at her and laughed and then looked at the video that was playing on the tablet.

"Wow" said Sam, as he looked at the jazz routine that was playing.

Brittany at the moment turned and looked at him and smiled, pausing the video and removing her headphones.

"Hey Sam" she said.

"Hi" replied Sam.

"Sorry didn't see you sit there, I was just watching this, for work" said Brittany.

Sam nodded. "Is that anything you've done?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, but that is why I was watching it for like the tenth time, trying to memorise the choreography"

"Okay cool" said Sam.

"Yeah, I probably need to go home and get it up on my tv though and go through it with it, it will probably sink in more that way" said Brittany, as she turned off the tablet and put that and also the headphones in her bag.

"So have you heard from Mik and Blaine?" asked Sam, as Kurt came over with his coffee.

"Thanks Kurt" said Sam.

"You're welcome" replied Kurt and went to head back over to the counter.

"Hey Kurty, can I have another please?" asked Brittany.

Kurt looked at her and smiled. "Sure" he replied with a nod, and walked back to the counter.

"No, haven't heard from them and there has been nothing on either of their facebook pages, not since they left for Paris and Mikki changed her last name to Anderson on there" said Brittany, turning back to Sam.

Sam laughed. "Yeah I bet they haven't even left their room yet"

"Well I'm sure they will try and see some of the sites around Paris, I don't think they will spend all of their honeymoon locked away in a motel room" said Brittany, with a laugh also.

"You didn't have to live with Blaine, when the two of them started going together. Believe me them not leaving their room is a very high possibility" said Sam.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, well it was a really nice wedding day and I'm just so happy for the both of them"

"Yeah me too" replied Sam.

Kurt came over with the new coffee for Brittany. "Here you go Britts"

"Oh thank you Kurt" said Brittany as she took it from him.

"Can I get either of you anything else?" he asked.

"No, I'm right at the moment" said Brittany.

"Yeah me too" replied Sam.

Kurt nodded and headed back over to the counter.

"You know Mikki and Blaine getting married got me to thinking" said Sam.

Brittany looked at him as she sipped her new coffee. "Hmm what about?"

"Well just you know we're getting on in age and there just doesn't seem to be that special someone yet that we have found like they have" said Sam.

"I'm sure that they're out there somewhere" said Brittany. "For both of us"

"Yeah, but I was thinking if neither of us are married or with anyone by the time we are say forty, what about you and I get married" said Sam.

Brittany looked at him. "Sorry, no"

"What why not? Am I repulsive or something?" asked Sam.

"No of course not Sam, you're very attractive. It's just that I already have a back up in place" said Brittany.

"You do, like a marriage back up plan?" asked Sam.

Brittany nodded. "Yep it's Kurt"

"Kurt, as in Kurt" said Sam, pointing to where Kurt was over at the coffee machine.

"Uh huh" replied Brittany.

"Umm Britts, you do realize that Kurt is gay right" said Sam.

"Oh I know that, but we both figured if by the time forty comes around and neither of us are with someone, that we would at least have a kid together, probably not the get married part though" said Brittany.

"Ok umm, that's cool" said Sam.

Brittany nodded.

"And if Kurt happens to be married by then? How about having a second back up?" asked Sam, with a smile.

"Mike, who is one of the dance teachers at Julliard is number two and if that's not viable at that point, then third in line is Elliott" said Brittany.

Sam looked at her. "Wow, you've really thought this through"

"Yeah I guess, they're all just there just in case" said Brittany.

Sam laughed.

"You could always ask Rach to be your backup" said Brittany.

"I don't think that would go down well with Puck" said Sam.

"He doesn't have to know about it" replied Brittany.

"True, but the thought of my backup being Rach, when I can't even imagine her with anyone but Puck in the end, just no. Besides I live with Rach, and that would be weird too" said Sam.

"Well you can be my number four" said Brittany, with a smile.

"So if Kurt, Mike and Elliott don't pan out as viable maybes, then you'd consider me?" asked Sam.

"Exactly" replied Brittany with a nod.

"Sure, I can deal with that. It's better than not being an option at all" replied Sam, with a laugh; and the two of them sat in the coffee shop continuing to talk and drink their coffees.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel walked up the stairs of the apartment block, and got her keys out of her handbag. However instead of going over to her own apartment, she went to Blaine and Mikki's and unlocked the door.

She sighed to herself, closing the door behind herself as she walked into her friend's apartment.

Placing her handbag on the couch, Rachel looked at the small plastic bag that she was also holding and then walked over to the bathroom, with that in hand.

She closed down the lid of the toilet seat and then sat on it, taking the box out of the bag and taking a deep breath. She had been feeling not quite herself for the past two weeks, she had been feeling a little ill, certain foods and also alcohol was making her nauseous, and she had also skipped a period and since she was never late, knew that it was not normal and that it could only maybe mean one possible thing.

Rachel read over the back of the box, before opening it and taking out the contents of it and placing them on the bathroom counter. Getting out the main instructions, she then read over these as well, before then grabbing the test and unwrapping it, so that she was then able to confirm her suspicions or not, and find out if she was indeed pregnant.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck was sitting in his apartment with Jayden, who he like always had for the weekend. He had his guitar and was playing that, whilst Jayden was banging on the mini drum that Rachel had gotten him for his second birthday the year before.

He looked at his son and laughed, seeing that he was trying his hardest to keep a beat but all it managed to sound like was a very loud racquet instead, and he was glad that his neighbours were not the complaining type.

Puck put his guitar down and sat on the floor next to Jayden. "Here let's try like this buddy" he said, as he moved Jayden to sit in his lap and took both his hands, both which we holding sticks and helped him get a steady rhythmic beat going on.

"You hear that" said Puck.

Jayden nodded. "Boom, boom, boom, boom" he said as he hit each stick in succession on the drum with Puck's help.

"Uh huh boom, boom" said Puck with a laugh.

"Me drum" said Jayden, looking at Puck.

"Wanna try on your own?" asked Puck.

"Me do" replied Jayden.

"Okay bud, show me what you got" said Puck, letting go of his son's hands.

Jayden started banging the drum again with the sticks on his own, almost getting the steady rhythm down, but also skipping it a little on some goes when his picked up the speed.

"We'll make a music man out of you yet. And you know what girls they dig guys who can play instruments" sand Puck, with a laugh.

Jayden looked at him and laughed. "Boom, boom"

"Yeah, you're doing great there kid" said Puck, with a laugh and ruffled Jayden's hair, before he then picked up his guitar again, and tried to get another musical rhythm going with son.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel did the test and leaving it on the bathroom counter since she could not bear to watch it and wait, walked out into the living area of Mikki and Blaine's apartment and went over to her handbag and grabbed her phone.

She set the timer on it, to count down three minutes; before placing it on the coffee table in the apartment.

Rachel started to nervously pace, walking back and forth in front of the window.

She looked over to Puck's apartment across the street and could just make out him sitting on the couch, before he moved to the floor, and grab Jayden into his lap, helping him with something on the floor that she couldn't make out from where she was.

She smiled to herself, as her phone beeped that the time was up and that she should look at the test sitting in the bathroom.

Rachel walked into the bathroom, and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked down at the test sitting there. There was a little plus sign clearly visible in the clear plastic window, indicating that the test was in fact a positive one.

Rachel picked it up, and looked at it closer up to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, but it was very clear that it was indeed a plus sign.

Some tears started up her in eyes, as she realized that her life now was about to completely change.

She grabbed the box the test had come in and then the bag that she had gotten and placed it all in there along with the test; and then finally placed the bag into the trash can in Mikki and Blaine's bathroom.  
She quickly ran some water from the sink tap and splashed her face with cold water and took a deep breath.

Walking out of the bathroom, she walked over to where her phone was and grabbed that and then glanced over again to Puck's apartment across the street, and could see that he was still playing or doing something with Jayden.

She smiled a little and placed her hand on her stomach, and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to see Puck with this little one that she was now carrying.

Rachel walked over to her handbag and picked it up, and went to leave that of her friends' apartment, her small amount of joy then turning to sadness, knowing that the dream she holds; might not in fact be able to come true at all, for it could be just maybe that the child was not that of Puck's but someone else's. And with that in mind, she opened the door of Mikki and Blaine's apartment and left, walking over to her own, wondering how in the world she managed to get herself into the mess that she was now facing.

* * *

_End Note: Congrats to all who guessed it - that yes indeed Rachel is pregnant. Of course __that doesn't mean it's going to be smooth sailing from here, because Rachel does have some __genuine concerns over who the baby father might just be. Because after all she was with __Puck only hours after she ended things with Brody, and there is just a slight chance that __it could be his. _  
_So how is Rachel going to overcome this and what will be that of her friends reactions when __they find out that she is expecting._  
_And does the pact between Sam and Brittany, mean anything is to come out of it further down __the track?_  
_  
Next chapter, with at least some of these answers will be posted soon - hoping that it will __be done by Saturday, which is when I will be watching the new season of Glee. No idea as __to when it's coming to Australian tv, however I have again a season pass from US iTunes so __will be downloading it from there once again. (I don't think Sami is too happy knowing it's __the final season though - had her in front of computer and the cast talking about it her __reply was "oh um" and then started to cry about it. I don't think the furbies are going to __deal with it all being over soon, too well!)_  
_  
Once again thank you for all the support on this story - and here's hoping that as said by __the 50th chapter, I can be at 200 reviews!_  
_Love to you all,_  
_KJ xoxo_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, not to mention the PM's on the previous chapter._  
_Getting this up for you all before the new season starts - less than 24 hours to go for US residents (a little longer for me so I can download it!)  
__I was going to post this Saturday my time, in the morning but since my 360 decided to crap itself (I got the red ring of death), I will therefore write more instead and post a new chapter! (Have taken my console in for repair, hopefully should be back up running soon as I have a lot of new games I want to play, I went a little mad in the post christmas sales and also on eBay again!)_  
_  
I am now a few chapters ahead also, so expect hopefully at least a new chapter every week, because as said want to be putting the 50th chapter out on the one year anniversary of first posting this, just because it's an awesome chapter!_  
_If I can only keep focused on the chapters that need writing, and stop thinking about the end chapters - but when I get an amazing train of thought, I just need to type it out of my brain before I lose it and thus get those funny words and scenarios on to the screen._

_So without further ado, here is the next chapter! And you all know what to do at the end!_  
_Love KJ. xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 42-

The next Saturday; Rachel, Sam, Brittany and Puck, along with Jayden were in the coffee shop, having all gotten there at around eleven o'clock that morning, and were talking amongst themselves, catching up about the week that they had all had.

The door of the coffee shop opened, and Mikki and Blaine walked in and over to the others.

"Well, well, well looky who we have here" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah do we know you two, you look awfully familiar" said Sam, with a smile.

"What we go for two weeks and you guys forget all about us" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Of course not Mr and Mrs Anderson, sit" said Brittany, with a smile and moved over a little on the sofa so that they could sit down.

"Yeah, how was Paris?" asked Rachel.

"It was great" replied Mikki.

"Yeah lots of fun" said Blaine, with a nod.

"So you didn't leave the room them for the entire two weeks then" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki looked over to him and also Blaine. "Well there is definitely no presents for him" said Mikki.

"You got us presents?" asked Brittany.

"We did, but I don't think Sam will be getting his" said Mikki.

"Guys, come on I was kidding. I'm sure you got out the hotel for like at least half the honeymoon" he replied with a laugh.

Mikki glared at him and Blaine nodded.

"Hmm, yes. Well speaking of presents for people" said Mikki grabbing a pair of brightly colored mouse ears out of her handbag and stood up, making her way over to where Kurt was behind the counter of the coffee shop, and placing them on his head.

"What the..." said Kurt, turning to look at her and then up to the mouse ear hat that was now sitting on his head.

"A little present for you from Paris Disneyland for being such an awesome barista" said Mikki.

"It's on my head" said Kurt, looking at her.

Mikki nodded. "I know, they're mouse ears"

"Mouse ears. Do you know how long it takes me in the morning to get my hair just right, and you then stick mouse ears on it" said Kurt.

"Lighten up Kurt, it looks good" said Puck, from where he was sitting.

"Ohh, they do light up" said Mikki, reaching behind Kurt's head and flicking on a little switch near the base of the ears, which started them off flashing.

"That's cool" said Brittany with a laugh, as the others laughed also.

"You're crazy" said Kurt, looking to Mikki.

"Uh huh, you're welcome Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile and went back over to the others, and sat back down next to Blaine.

"So you didn't get us all mouse ears as well did you?" asked Rachel.

"No, only got mouse ears for some people. All of you we got other stuff for but we dropped that off at home before coming here" said Blaine.

"We did however bring this present along with us, because we knew that someone would be here and he would probably like it now" said Mikki, getting a soft toy Donald Duck dressed as normal but with Paris Disneyland written on the back of his vest, out of her handbag as well.

"For my fave little cousin" said Mikki, standing again and going over to where Puck was sitting with Jayden in his lap on the chair.

Jayden made a grab for the toy and then looked at it and hugged it.

"What you say buddy. Can you say 'taa' to Aunt Mikki" said Puck looking at his son.

"Taa, taa" replied Jayden.

"Well you're very welcome" replied Mikki, going back over to sit down again.

"So we take it you went to Disneyland Paris" said Rachel. "Did you go anywhere else?"

"Uh huh the other usual touristy places; The Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Montemartre, and also Parc Astérix, plus some other stuff as well" said Blaine.

"Did you go to the Moulin Rouge?" asked Brittany.

"Uh huh, you would have loved the show Britts. If you can ever get to go I definitely recommend it" said Mikki.

"Hmm, it's on my bucket list. I've seen a lot of the shows online, but I would love to see it in person" said Brittany, with a nod.

"It's nothing like the movie though is it" said Sam.

"No, nothing like that. That was movie was like something on crack" said Mikki.

"Yeah, it was kind of out there to say the least" said Rachel.

"I think the guy behind the movie is some sort of wacky sorts, even his first movie was kind of weird too, that ballroom one" said Brittany.

"Never seen it" replied Rachel.

"I have the red curtain trilogy at home, that one, Moulin Rouge and also Romeo and Juliet" replied Brittany.

"I will have to borrow them from you" said Rachel.

"Either that or you come over one night and we have a girl's night" said Brittany.

"Sounds like a plan" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Well not tonight, you all need to be coming over to our place. Especially if you're wanting presents" said Blaine.

"What you're not wanting to spend your first night together alone in your apartment as a married couple?" asked Puck, looking at the two of them.

"Honestly I am sick to death of him" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of you too" replied Blaine, looking at to her with a smile.

Mikki nodded and quickly kissed him.

"You're not really sick of each other are you?" asked Brittany.

"No of course not, it will be just nice to spend some time with our friends. Just because we're married now doesn't mean we're going to be forgetting about you guys" said Mikki.

"Yeah okay, it's just I thought it might be from some sort of bad luck considering the two of you did sneak off at your wedding rehearsal dinner" said Brittany.

"We didn't sneak off, we had to go and get the stuff for your guys, we told you that" said Blaine.

"And you also happened to make time for a quick round of sex as well" said Sam.

Mikki and Blaine looked at him as the others laughed.

"We know you guys, don't try and make us believe that didn't happen" said Puck.

"Okay maybe it did, but so what. It's not going to bring us any bad luck Britts, I promise. Blaine here is stuck with me for life, whether he likes it or not" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Believe me I like that a lot" replied Blaine, kissing her on the cheek.

Mikki smiled and the others laughed, and then Blaine and Mikki continued to tell them some more about what else they did manage to see on their honeymoon.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Blaine awoke from sleep, and looked at Mikki sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wanted to stay in bed and cuddle up with her a little more, but the need to go to the bathroom was a little too demanding. He gently moved her to the side of himself, and kissed her on the forehead, Mikki snuffled in her sleep and then rolled over to hug her pillow . Blaine laughed to himself and got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

After attending to his needs, he washed his hands and noticed the plastic bag that Rachel had left in there with her test. Drying his hands on one of the towels, he reached down and grabbed the bag from the trash. He looked at the box realising what it was, and then looked inside to see the discarded test; and that it was a positive pregnancy test.

He looked at it in shock for a moment, and then smiled and ran out of the bathroom, quickly back into his and Mikki's bedroom.

"Mikki" he said, jumping on to the bed and hugging her.

"Hmm sleeping sweetie, we can do it later 'kay" said Mikki, not awakening from her sleep.

"Michi" he said, kissing her over and over on the face.

"Blay, I love you and all, but sleeping here" said Mikki, cracking open one eye and looking at him.

Blaine laughed and kissed her. "Love you too"

"Hmm, good get back in to bed then and cuddle me" said Mikki, patting his side of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant" said Blaine.

Mikki woke up completely at that moment and looked at her husband.

"Pregnant" she said.

"Yeah, it's awesome. We're going to be parents, but I don't know why you'd keep it from me" said Blaine.

"Sweetie, I'm not pregnant" she replied.

Blaine laughed. "Michi, I found the test"

"What test?" asked Mikki.

"The pregnancy test in the bathroom" replied Blaine.

"I didn't do a pregnancy test Blay, so I don't know what you're on about" said Mikki.

"So this isn't yours then" said Blaine, looking at the test in his hand.

"No, you know I wouldn't keep stuff secret from you. And certainly wouldn't be able to keep this secret" replied Mikki shaking her head.

"Oh" said Blaine, sadly.

Mikki kissed him. "I do want to have babies with you, but we're not pregnant yet".

Blaine nodded. "We can maybe try to be though" he replied.

"Yeah, we could" replied Mikki.

Blaine smiled and kissed her.

"Okay wait, wait" said Mikki stopping him.

"What, do I have morning breathe?" asked Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "That doesn't worry me. What is irking me out is you are still holding a pregnancy test with someone's urine on it and that is just gross".

Blaine laughed.

"Right, I'll go put this in the bin" said Blaine, standing from the bed.

Mikki nodded. "And wash your hands too please" she said with a laugh.

"I will" replied Blaine, with a laugh also and headed out of the bedroom, leaving Mikki to wonder who the test could belong to, knowing that only two of her female friends and her younger sister had access to the apartment whilst she and Blaine were away on their honeymoon.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was sitting in TGIF's near Times Square with Rachel and Brittany for lunch on Monday; the three girls finding time to catch up in their busy schedules for some much needed girl talk, the day after Blaine had found the pregnancy test and mistakenly thought it was hers.

She was looking between her two friends, trying to figure out which one of them could possibly be the one who was now pregnant; since she had rang Kitty the night before and her sister had advised her that it was definitely not her test.

"Mik, I asked you a question" said Brittany, tapping her friend on the arm with a laugh.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. I was thinking about something" said Mikki.

"No doubt, something to do with Blaine" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Hmm, kind of" replied Mikki.

"Yes, I don't think we want to know" said Rachel.

"Wouldn't want to know Mrs Anderson" said Brittany, with a laugh, same time as Rachel.

"Okay yeah that is still weird, hearing Anderson as my last name" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well yeah, you've been Kapowski all your life, so it would be weird" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "But it's also nice being able to tick that married box on a form or the Mrs. Box as well".

Brittany and Rachel laughed as the waitress came over with the meals that they had ordered;

Rachel's order of Spinach Florentine Flatbread in a large size, since she was vegetarian, Brittany's Parmesan Crusted Chicken and Mikki's Cajun Shrimp and Chicken Pasta dish.

"So what I asked when you were in your little dream, is when are you and Blaine going to be having babies?" asked Brittany, as the three of them started to eat their meals.

Mikki looked at her friend and laughed. "Only just got married Britts, let me and Blaine enjoy that for a little while".

"Well just putting this out here now, I have godmother dibs first" said Brittany.

"Why you, I'm the one who has known her since high school" said Rachel.

"Because I asked first" replied Brittany.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel.

"Well who's to say one of you won't have children before me" said Mikki.

"Single" said Brittany.

"Yep, same here" replied Rachel.

"Hmm, but you know it only takes that one time and being in a relationship has nothing to do with it" said Mikki, looking between her friends.

"True" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"Hey Britts, can I try some of that?" asked Rachel, pointing to her Parmesan Crusted Chicken dish.

"Yeah sure Rachey" replied Brittany, and Rachel cut off a small piece of the chicken and ate it.

Mikki looked at her best friend in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Oh my god, it's you" she said.

"Me what?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, Rachel what?" asked Brittany.

"Uh Britt don't you find it just the slightest bit weird that Rach, who we all know has a mantra of if it has a face, she doesn't eat it or anything from it. All of sudden is asking to try some of your chicken dish" said Mikki.

"Oh yeah, what's with that?" asked Brittany, looking to Rachel.

"I just wanted to try it, no big deal" replied Rachel, going back to her own meal, but also making a face as she ate it.

"Not what you're really craving now is it" said Mikki, with a smile.

Rachel looked at her. "I'm just not liking this dish today, that's all" she replied.

"I'm sure that's what it is, and not that you're in fact pregnant that is making you feel that way" said Mikki.

"What pregnant? You're pregnant?" asked Brittany, looking to Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "No, of course not. I don't know why Mik would even think that".

"Blaine found the test, that you left in our bathroom. He thought it was mine" replied Mikki.

Rachel sighed and put her cutlery down on her plate, and Brittany and Mikki just looked at her.

"Fine. Yes, I didn't want to say anything just yet. But I am pregnant" said Rachel.

"Oh my, really?" asked Brittany.

Rachel looked at her friend and nodded.

"This is so great" said Brittany, leaning towards Rachel in the booth that they were sitting in and giving her a hug.

"It's meant to be, but it's not really" said Rachel.

"Why is it not great, Rach?" said Mikki.

"Because I don't actually know who the father is" said Rachel.

"How can you not know who the father is? Or don't you want to tell us who the father is?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, it's not Brody's is it?" asked Mikki.

"Possibly, but there is one other person that it could be that I also recently had sex with" said Mikki.

"And that would be?" asked Brittany.

"Noah" replied Rachel quietly, looking at her two friends and giving them a small smile.

"Wait, you and Puck had sex recently? When?" asked Mikki.

Rachel sighed. "It was just after I had broken up with Brody. He came over to my apartment, Sam was at work, and I was upset and crying. We got to talking, I was saying something about I always seem to get guys who cheat on me, and somehow that lead to us kissing, which then lead to us sleeping together. A few times actually, it was more than one time that night, and now I'm pregnant".

"Okay wow" replied Brittany.

"Yeah, and considering this was like the day I had broken up with Brody, and we had obviously been sleeping with one another also. It's hard to know who the baby's father could be" said Rachel.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know, I know I can't get an abortion though" said Rachel.

"Well even if this child is Brody's, I'm sure you'll love it all the same. And you know that we're here for you as well" said Mikki, reaching over the table and giving Rachel's hand a squeeze.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "Thanks. And if you could maybe not tell the others any of this until I'm ready to, then that would be really great"

"My lips are sealed" said Brittany.

Mikki nodded. "Mine as well"

"Ok great, hey can I have some more of that chicken dish?" asked Rachel, looking at Brittany.

"Sure" replied Brittany.

"Try some of this too if you want" said Mikki, gesturing to her dish as well.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, and the three of them continued to eat their lunches and talk about how this news that they had just found out was in fact going to change all their lives.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, Mikki arrived home from work and walked into the apartment. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, marking some papers for his classes.

"Hi sweetie" said Mikki as she took of her jacket and placed that along with her handbag on the rack near the door.

"Hey" replied Blaine.

Mikki walked over to the table and took a seat at it with Blaine.

"I put the lasagne in the oven about twenty minutes ago, so it should be ready soon" said Blaine.

Okay thanks" she replied. "You're wearing your glasses?"

"Hmm, my eyes were really sore today, so as soon as I got home I took out my lenses and put them on" replied Blaine.

"Maybe you need to be getting them tested again" said Mikki standing up and quickly kissing him on the top of the head.

"Yeah maybe I should make an appointment for a check up" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and went over to the fridge and opened it. "So salad with the lasagne?"

"Yeah, that be good" replied Blaine, with a nod.

Mikki grabbed the stuff needed out for making the salad and was making a start on it, when she heard Blaine stand up and then feel him wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, if you want me to cut myself, this is not a good idea" said Mikki as she sliced up a tomato.

"Sorry, just didn't get my kiss that's all" said Blaine.

Mikki put the knife down and turned around and kissed him.

"Better?" she asked.

Blaine nodded and kissed her again. "Much"

Mikki laughed. "Okay let me finish this salad and then we can eat"

"Sure" replied Blaine, quickly sneaking in another kiss.

Mikki looked at him and smiled, as Blaine went back over to the table and started to clear it for the two of them to eat.

"So how was lunch with the girls today?" asked Blaine, as he put all the papers he was marking into his briefcase.

"Good" replied Mikki, with a nod not looking at him as she continued to slice things for a salad.

"So you know who the test belongs to then" said Blaine, as he went and put his stuff over on the sofa.

Mikki didn't reply, instead choosing to continue focusing on cutting the salad items.

"Michi?" asked Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Aren't you going to tell me, who's it is?" asked Blaine.

"I can't" said Mikki, as she placed the cut up items into a bowl.

"Can't?" asked Blaine.

Mikki turned and looked at him and shook her head. "I promised them"

"So what that's it, end of discussion you're not even going to tell me at all" said Blaine.

"I want to but I promised them" said Mikki, as the oven timer sounded indicating that the lasagne was ready.

Blaine looked at her. "And I thought we promised never to keep any secrets from each other"

Mikki took the lasagne out of the oven and placed it on the table. "There are exceptions to the rules Blaine, some times we have to keep secrets"

"No, we don't have too" replied Blaine.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you this one" said Mikki.

"Okay, fine whatever. Keep your little secret then. I really don't care. It just shows how much you actually trust me" said Blaine, grabbing the plates for dinner and then slamming down of the table.

"Blaine" said Mikki, as she placed the salad on the table also.

Blaine just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Okay you're acting childish" said Mikki.

"How about you just to me a favour and not speak to me, huh" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Fine whatever" she replied and the two of them ate their dinner in an uncomfortable silence, in their first fight as a married couple.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That night, Blaine was still refusing to talk with Mikki, and with them both now getting ready for bed, the tension in their room was to the point of being unbearable.

Blaine got into their bed; Mikki already on her side of it, and he flicked off his bedside table light.

"Blay" said Mikki, but he didn't answer instead choosing to face the other direction away from her.

Mikki sighed to herself. "Can we not go to bed mad at each other please?" she asked.

"I'm not the one who wants to keep secrets from one another" said Blaine.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I would also be fully okay if you promised to keep something secret with the guys from me. We may want to, but we can't tell each other everything" said Mikki.

Blaine turned in the bed and looked at her. "Just not we promised each other"

"I know, but can we please not fight anymore. I don't want this to blow out of proportion" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah okay. I guess I can understand, you're being loyal to one of your best friends and that is one of things I love about you"

"So we're okay then" said Mikki.

"More than okay, come here" said Blaine moving towards and her enveloping her in a hug.

"I love you" said Mikki.

"Love you too, so much" said Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki returned the kiss and then pulled away. "Least we can say we've had our first argument as a married couple"

"Hmm, and we can also have our first make up as a married couple" said Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki laughed and kissed him back. "Rachel" she said.

Blaine pulled away from her and looked at her. "Okay, why are you saying Rachel when I am kissing you?"

Mikki groaned. "Because it's Rachel who's pregnant. I can't not have you knowing. Me knowing is killing me enough as it is"

"Rachel" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay, wow" said Blaine.

"Please don't tell her I told you, she doesn't want anyone else to know yet" said Mikki.

"Sure, so guessing it's Brody?" asked Blaine.

"Not sure, that's the reason for not telling you before. Because there could be the slightest possibility that it's Puck's" said Mikki.

"Okay what?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Remember the night Rach found out about Brody, and how I came home and rang Puck and told him what had happened"

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Well it turns out my concerned cousin, went over to Rachel's, she was upset and one thing lead to another and they ended up having sex" said Mikki.

"Okay wow" said Blaine.

"Yeah, so Rachel is a little unsure of who the baby daddy could be" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I get you. Wow" said Blaine.

"Please don't let on you know and please, please do not tell Noah this" said Mikki.

"I will not tell a soul, you have my word" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Okay thank you. I'm sorry for keeping it from you"

"It's fine. It's a lot to process" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"So can we make up now?" asked Blaine.

"I think so" replied Mikki, kissing him before the two of them made up after their first married couple fight.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki was in the kitchen area getting breakfast ready and Blaine was finishing up getting dressed after having a shower, when the apartment door opened and Rachel walked in.

"Hey morning" said Rachel.

Mikki turned to look at her best friend as she grabbed some bread out of the toaster. "Oh hey morning"

"Would you mind if I took some ham or chicken for a sandwich for my lunch?" asked Rachel.

"No of course not, it's in the blue container in the fridge" replied Mikki.

"Thanks" said Rachel, and walked over to the fridge opening it.

"Help yourself to whatever you want" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and also grabbed a jar of pickles, mustard and relish from the fridge and then grabbed the loaf of bread as well from the counter, before proceeding over to the smaller kitchen bench.

"Interesting combination you got going on there" said Mikki, looking at her friend with a laugh as she bit into a slice of toast.

"Hmm, and I hate that I am wanting to eat this stuff. But I just can't stomach the thought of anything else lately" said Rachel.

Mikki smiled. "So you're one hundred percent sure that you are, you know"

Rachel looked at her friend. "I have a doctor's appointment booked for today, I'm going to get a blood test or urine test done to confirm it. But I am pretty much positive that I am, after all why would I want to be eating this" replied Rachel as she spread a layer or mustard over the ham.

"True, very true" replied Mikki with a laugh as Blaine came out their bedroom.

"Morning Rach" he said, upon seeing the brunette in the apartment.

"Oh um, hi morning Blaine" replied Rachel, with a quick smile, before putting the top piece of bread on her sandwich.

"Toast" said Mikki, passing a plate over with a few pieces to Blaine.

"Hmm, thanks sweetie" he replied, as he went over to the kitchen table and sat down and grabbing the peanut butter.

"I should get going" said Rachel, as she went back over to the fridge and put what she had taken out, back in. "Thanks Mik"

Mikki looked at her. "Sure not a problem"

"You feeling okay this morning Rachel?" asked Blaine, with a mouthful of toast.

Mikki glared at him, shaking her head and Rachel looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" asked Rachel.

Blaine looked over to Mikki and saw the glare that she was giving him. "Umm no reason" he quickly replied and took another bite of his toast.

Rachel looked at him and then to Mikki, who gave a smile.

"You told him, didn't you" said Rachel, looking at her friend.

Mikki nodded. "I'm sorry I had too. It was otherwise that or have my husband mad at me, because he knew I was keeping something secret from him"

Rachel sighed and looked at Blaine. "So you know"

Blaine nodded as he swallowed his toast. "Yes, but I will not tell anyone I promise"

"Thank you" replied Rachel.

"So you are okay, you're coping with this?" asked Blaine.

"Yes and kind of" replied Rachel.

"So Mik said you're not sure on who the baby daddy is" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to have this child though, I can't bear the thought of aborting it" said Rachel.

"I didn't say you were going to do that Rach, but there is a way you can know" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him. "I know that, but I have to wait until they are born before that can actually be confirmed"

"No you don't" replied Blaine, standing up and taking his plate over to the sink.

"Sweetie, it's not possible to know who baby it is genetically before it's born" said Mikki, looking at him.

"It is actually completely possible" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and then Rachel. "You'll have to excuse my husbands' idiocy, I think he has watched one too many crime shows"

Rachel laughed and Blaine glared at Mikki. "I watch crime shows yes, however there is now ways to find out a child's paternity as they call it before they are born"

"And you know this because?" asked Mikki.

"Not what you're possibly thinking at the moment, but I thought of it in the shower this morning. And I looked it up on the tablet when I was in the bedroom" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"Be right back" said Blaine, quickly kissing her on the cheek and going to their bedroom.

"You get use to his crazy" said Mikki, looking over to Rachel who in turn laughed.

"Yeah" replied Rachel. "May I have a piece of toast?"

"Oh of course" replied Mikki, handing her friend over a piece of toast that had just cooked.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, as she ate the toast dry without anything else on it.

"Okay, so it says here" said Blaine, coming out of the bedroom.

Mikki and Rachel looked at him.

"You can get a kit sent to you, that works by testing the maternal blood with that of a sample of the paternal DNA" said Blaine.

"Blood?" asked Rachel.

Blaine nodded. "Uh huh, apparently the mother's blood during pregnancy also contains that of the father's DNA"

"Okay, and it's accurate?" asked Rachel.

"99% according to the site" said Blaine, with a nod.

"And how much does this cost?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Umm, about a thousand dollars" replied Blaine, looking at her with a laugh.

"A thousand dollars?" asked Rachel, in disbelief.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod looking to the brunette.

"Not something I have lying around exactly" replied Rachel.

"But it would put your mind at ease though" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "It would" she replied with a sigh.

"I can get it for you, and you can pay me back when you do have the money" said Blaine.

"You would do that?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"Yeah, if it would help you to know who the father is, of course" replied Blaine.

"Thank you, that would be amazing" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Sure, I'll get it sent here as well, so Sam doesn't see it either" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded and looked at Mikki. "You lucked out with this one Mik"

Mikki looked at her friend and smiled. "I did, didn't I" she replied and went over to Blaine and kissed him.

"See telling me was a good idea" replied Blaine, quickly kissing her back.

"Okay, okay. Yes it was" replied Mikki

Blaine nodded and kissed her.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Rachel, putting her hand over her mouth and running towards the bathroom.

"We were only kissing" said Blaine, looking after her.

"I don't think it was because of that, sweetie" said Mikki, with a laugh as they heard the sounds of Rachel throwing up in their bathroom.

"Morning sickness" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"So not because she was grossed out over us kissing" said Blaine.

"No" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they heard the toilet flush and then the tap in the bathroom run.

"You can keep this secret from Puck, right?" asked Mikki.

"Of course, will not tell anyone. I promised you that last night and I will keep my word" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded as Rachel came back into the living area. "Sorry about that" said Rachel.

"It's fine, one of the not so great sides of pregnancy" said Mikki.

"Hmm that's for sure" replied Rachel, with a nod.

She went over to the counter and picked up the sandwich that she had made herself.

"I'll see you both later and thank you, I'm really glad I have some people to confide in" said Rachel.

"Sure Rach, you know where we both are if you need anything" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"And I'll order that test now for you, so it should hopefully be here in a few days" said Blaine.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, looking at him with a smile.

"As said not a problem" said Blaine.

"Yeah bye guys" said Rachel, and walked over to the apartment door, opened it and then left.

"That was really sweet of you to offer to buy that for Rachel" said Mikki, hugging Blaine and quickly kissing him.

"Hmm, well here's hoping it that it does confirm Puck as the dad" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Okay I got to get to work. I'll see you later tonight"

"Sure, love you" said Blaine, kissing her.

"Love you too" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him back.

Mikki unwrapped her arms from around Blaine and went over to the coat rack and grabbed her bag and jacket. "See you sweetie" said Mikki, as she opened the door of the apartment.

"Bye" replied Blaine, with a smile of his own.

Mikki left the apartment, and Blaine quickly ordered the DNA test for Rachel, to be sent to his and Mikki's apartment, before heading off to work himself.

* * *

_End Note: Yes, I am dragging this out a little - but don't worry there is a plan in place. As have said I know exactly what is taking place in each chapter as we move forward, so just bear with me! _  
_  
And please do not get picky about me referencing the Moulin Rouge (I know how some shippers are with a certain song and that being 'their' couple song!), but it a very popular place in Paris to go, so hence why added it in._  
_Also the "ballroom" film that Brittany mentions - is "Strictly Ballroom" also by Baz Lurhmann and whilst weird in the sense of it's over the top nature, is one of my fave Australian movies, and I will soon be going to see the stage musical version of this here n Australia! _

_Regarding the music for season 6! I refuse to pay for it - and if you have heard the versions for the songs on YouTube, they are shockingly high pitched this season! Pretty much sounds like they have sucked a bucket load of helium! Apparently it's to do with the copyright issue!_  
_I have however found another way (don't underestimated my determination to get the music!I don't need cranky arse furbies telling me off because they don't have new songs! And that was Sami when she heard the YouTube version - screaming 'enough stop'!) and I have been able to get the songs unpitched, and also copied to my computer via another source!_  
_If you are interested in knowing where the songs are and how this is done - send me a PM and I will guide you through it! Always willing to help others get music, without the high costs of paying for it via iTunes, especially those outside the US, as here in Australia I pay a lot more a single song, all when it's delivered via the same method!_

_Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will have the next one up for you hopefully by Monday, which will be Tuesday my time!_  
_Love to you all,_  
_KJ xoxoxoxo  
_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews on the last chapter._  
_One of the good things about not having my XBox working at the moment (because I will get caught up in a game for a few days), means I have been able to write quite a few chapters of this up and are pretty much now 4 ahead of where I need to be from here. But in regards to that I can say that my Xbox is sadly as dead as dead can be!_  
_So it is going on eBay for parts/not working - and I have invested in a newer model (preowned from our gaming store here in Australia) and have one with wifi and massive hard drive so that I can download extra content - and play me some more games! Yes I am a nerd girl, but that is who I am! And since I will have that back Friday - I will probably forget the new chapter; so here it is for you all now!_  
_  
I will still stick to the once week update at the moment until the 50th chapter which I will be posting on the one year start date of this._

_So enjoy this update and of course you know what to do at the end!_  
_Love, KJ xxxooo_

* * *

Chapter 43 –

A week past, the doctor had confirmed that Rachel was indeed pregnant and she had an ultrasound scheduled in a few weeks to determine the approx month of pregnancy. The DNA test had arrived at Mikki and Blaine's apartment for Rachel, and she was sitting in the kitchen with the two of them, looking over what was actually required for the test to be done.  
"So it says here that a hair sample or even a toothbrush is the best for getting an accurate result" said Rachel.

"Okay yeah, so we get that then" said Blaine.

"Well it's not like we can just walk up to Puck and ask him for some of his hair or even if we can have a toothbrush" said Mikki, looking to him.

"So steal it" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and Rachel did also, both of them laughing.

"Are you just going to break into this apartment and do this?" asked Mikki.

"I don't know, but we need to get it somehow" said Blaine.

"Let us know when you think of how there Einstein" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine just looked at her and shook his head, the three of them trying to work out how possibly to get a DNA sample of Puck's without his knowledge.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday morning, Mikki was sitting in the living room talking to Ryder via messenger, when the apartment door opened.

"Hey Mik" said Sam, as he walked in, closing the door behind himself.

Mikki turned and looked at her friend. "Oh hey"

"Hey, Blainers here?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom, getting dressed" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay cool" he replied and sat down on the chair in the living area.

"We're going for a run" said Sam.

"Hmm, yeah I know" replied Mikki, as she typed.

"You talking with someone there? Not having an affair are you?" asked Sam.

Mikki looked at him and laughed, as she typed. "No, just talking with Ry"

"Your brother" said Sam.

Mikki nodded as Blaine came out of their bedroom, dressed in sweats and a t shirt.

"Hey man" said Sam, when he saw his friend.

"Hi" replied Blaine.

"Ready to go?" asked Sam, standing from his seat.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go over to Puck's first, and see if he wants to come along as well. Have some bro time" said Blaine.

"Yeah, sure but he has Jayden, so probably won't" said Sam.

"Maybe Mik can look after him" said Blaine, looking over to his wife.

"Mik is going to do what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Look after Jay, whilst the three of us go for a run. Sam, Puck and myself" said Blaine.

"Fine, I guess I can do that. Only talking silly stuff with Ry anyway" said Mikki, as she typed another quick message to her younger brother and told him that she had to go.

"Is he still with that girl, he was talking about at your wedding?" asked Sam.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, as she closed up the laptop.  
"Yeah, and hence therefore I have been teasing him" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she put the laptop on to the coffee table and stood up.

"Well that's just mean, as the younger sibling I hated and still do when Coop teases me" said Blaine

"Perks of being the older one, you get to tease your younger sibs" said Mikki, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Our children are not going to be teasing one another" said Blaine.

Sam looked at the two of them. "You guys are having a kid?"

"No, not yet. But one day soon maybe" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, let's just say we're definitely trying"

"Okay wow, too much info dude" said Sam, shaking his head.

"Yes agree. I'm just going to quickly put something else on" said Mikki, gesturing to the leggings and loose fitting top that she was currently wearing.

"Yeah okay" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and went into their bedroom to change, just as the apartment door opened again and Rachel walked in She looked at Sam and Blaine.

"Mikki around?" asked Rachel, as she walked over to the two of them.

"She's just changing and then we're heading over to Puck's. Sam and I are going for a run and going to see if he wants to join" said Blaine.

"And Mikki is being blackmailed into babysitting" she said, as she came out and wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist.

"I asked nicely" he replied, looking at her.

"Hmm, well you can make sure I receive payment later" said Mikki, with a smile.

"I will do that" replied Blaine, and kissed her.

"You guys are gross, you know that. There are people in your apartment" said Sam,

"If we want to be gross in our apartment we will be" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah okay, can we go and run" said Sam, looking over to Blaine.

Blaine nodded.

"Mind if I come over to hang out with you at Noah's?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her friend and shook her head. "Of course not, we can both look after Jay"

"Yeah sure" replied Rachel, and the four of them headed across to Puck's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The four friends got to Puck's building and went up to the floor his apartment was located on. Blaine knocked on the door and a few moments passed before Puck came and opened it. He looked at his four friends and laughed.

"Looks like the cavalry is here" he said.

"Yep, we are" replied Sam.

"Sam and I were going to go for a run, wanted to see if you maybe wanted to join us" said Blaine.

"Uh kind of have Jay with me, guys. It's the weekend" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Which is why we have the lovely ladies with us, they will look after Jay and we can have some bro time" said Sam.

Puck looked at him and laughed and then to Mikki and Rachel. "You don't mind babysitting?"

"Not at all, go have some guy time" said Mikki.

"It's no problem at all" said Rachel.

Puck looked at the two of them with a smile. "Okay, yeah. Sure why not" he said, and looked at the guys.

"Okay cool let's go" said Sam.

"Yeah hold up a sec man, not going to go running in jeans. Let me change" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Sam.

"Come on in for a second" said Puck.

The four of them walked into the apartment, and saw Jayden sitting on the sofa watching cartoons on the tv; and also a massive mess of toys and other stuff lying around.

"Did a bomb explode in your apartment, Noah?" asked Mikki, louder enough for her cousin to hear in his bedroom; as Jayden saw the four adults and waved at them with a huge smile on his face.

"No, but Jayden happened. Kid went mental last night pulling out all his toys" replied Puck, as he came back out of his bedroom, shirtless and grabbed a t shirt off the back of the couch, and put it on.

"Rach and I will clean up then for you" said Mikki.

"Yeah, Jayden can help" said Rachel, as she sat down on the sofa and the young boy gave her a hug.

"Mine" he said, with a smile and pointed to the toys over the ground.

"Yes lots of them" replied Rachel with a smile of her own, ruffling the young boys hair.

"Okay go have fun then, looking at all the hot girls jogging" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Why do I need a hot girl to ogle, when I have an extremely hot wife at home" said Blaine, wrapping his arms around Mikki and kissing her.

"Hmm, don't deny you won't look" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Nope, these two can. I am perfectly happy with what I have" said Blaine.

"Whipped" said Sam, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at his friend and nodded.

"Okay, go. Let Rach and I try and get this apartment back into some sort of decent order" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "If you can manage that, then you can become my regular cleaners"

"Don't push your luck Noah" said Rachel, looking at him with a laugh.

"Worth a shot" replied Puck, with a laugh and then looked to his son, still sitting on the sofa with Rachel.

"You be good for Aunty Mik and Aunty Rae" he said, picking him up.

"'kay" replied Jayden, looking at him.

"Promise, no being silly and do what they ask okay" said Puck.

Jayden looked at him and nodded, and Puck gave his son a kiss. "Love you stinky butt"

Jayden laughed and hugged his dad, and Puck put him down on the ground.

"Okay, dadda be back soon, bud" said Puck.

"Bye dadda" said Jayden, waving to him.

"Yeah see you" said Puck with a laugh.

"Okay let's go pick up some hot babes" said Sam.

"You can do that, not me" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"You're loss dude" replied Sam.

"Hello married here" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him laughed.

"We'll be back in a little bit" said Blaine, looking at Mikki and kissing her.

"Okay, love you" said Mikki, quickly returning the kiss.

Blaine pulled her in close to himself and gave her a hug, leaning into towards her ear. "Get something to sample for the DNA"

Mikki looked at him and smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay stop whispering dirty things to your wife, and let's go" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Blaine, quickly kissing Mikki once more.

"Bye guys" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"See you later" said Sam.

"Yeah thanks girls" said Puck.

"Bye" replied Mikki with a laugh, and the three guys left the apartment.

Mikki looked at Jayden, who had gone over to one of the many toys littering the apartment.

"So buddy you going to help us clean up?" asked Mikki, going over to her little cousin.

"Play" said Jayden, holding up his toy to her.

"Okay, we can play clean up" said Mikki, looking over to Rachel who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah" replied Jayden.

"Okay, go ask Aunty Rae to help" said Mikki.

Jayden quickly walked over to her. "Play Rae" he said, holding out his toy to her.

"Sure, I can do that" replied Rachel, and the two of them along with Jayden started to make a game out cleaning up the mess in Puck's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that afternoon, Mikki and Rachel had cleaned up Puck's apartment to the best that they could, including cleaning the bathroom which was also overrun by toys and clothes, belonging to Jayden.

The little boy had exhausted himself helping the two women clean up and after they had gave him something to eat for lunch and also had their own, before they put him down for a nap.  
Rachel and Mikki were now sitting in front of the tv watching a show on cable, when the door opened, and the guys walked in.

"Holy crap, this place is clean" said Puck, when he saw his apartment.

"Yeah, I got to say that is a definite perk of living with a girl, the apartment is always clean" said Sam,

"Yes well, we picked up and packed up all of Jay's toys and sorted clean clothes and dirty clothes also" said Rachel.

"Not to mention also cleaned your bathroom for you, your toothbrush was disgusting so that has gone in the bin, and a new one is out for you. Also did the dishes in the kitchen and emptied the trash" said Mikki.

"Wow, thanks" said Puck, looking at the two of them.

Mikki nodded and looked over to Blaine, who winked at her, knowing what she had actually changed the toothbrush for.

"You're welcome, just don't expect it to become a regular thing" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, I won't. Just been completely exhausted with work, and then when Jay comes here on the weekend, it becomes chaos" said Puck.

"Yeah, speaking of Jayden. Where is he?" asked Blaine.

"Down for a sleep, I think we tired him out" replied Rachel.

"Okay cool" replied Puck, with a nod and giving Rachel a smile.

"So we might leave you to your clean apartment now" said Mikki, standing up and going over to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

Mikki looked at him and smiled in return, quickly kissing him back.

"Yeah, I think Mikki wants to be receiving her payment for looking after Jayden today" said Sam, with a laugh

"Payment, Mik offered to look after Jay, so why would I be paying her or Rachel" said Puck.

"Didn't mean that type of payment" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Samuel, stop being rude" said Rachel, standing also and hitting her roommate on the arm.

"What we all know that they're gonna" said Sam.

"Actually Blaine and I need to be going grocery shopping, so it would actually be a no right now" said Mikki.

"You still have the whole night though" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Yes okay you're a little too concerned about mine and Mikki's sex life" said Blaine.

"What, I just think it will be cool when you two have a kid. I can teach them all sorts of awesome stuff" said Sam, with a smile.

"We're not leaving our kid alone with him" said Mikki, looking to Blaine.

Blaine laughed and kissed her. "Definitely not"

"Hey" replied Sam, with a pout.

"Okay Sam, let's go" said Rachel.

"Fine, but I am so going to be the awesome uncle" said Sam.

"Yeah, more like the crazy one" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Thanks guys for today, it was good to just hang out" said Puck, looking at his two friends.

"We'll make it a regular thing I think, not only is it good for the body but the mind too" said Sam.

"Sounds good" said Puck, with a nod.

"Okay man, see you later" said Blaine.

"Yeah thanks for looking after Jay for me and also cleaning this place up" said Puck, looking to Mikki and Rachel.

"It wasn't a problem Noah" replied Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "Thanks though"

Rachel nodded. "See you later"

"Later man" said Sam.

"Talk later cous" said Mikki.

"Yeah bye guys" said Puck and the four of them left Puck in his apartment, or actually now clean apartment, with his son sleeping peacefully in the other room.

* * *

_End Note:  
Still dragging it out I know - but there will be answers to every thing soon!  
Where to start about the season premiere of Glee - don't start me; or the Furbies, who on Saturday night went on a USB Darren binge after I watched the eps; for about 3 hours, they hijacked my Starkid videos and proceeded to tell Darren how much they love him, complete them and many other wacky things.  
But in regards to the eps - hmm.  
Well it had it's moments of good and bad. Mostly I found it to be boring, especially the new kids - who I am not taking a likening too yet and probably won't either.  
And those 30 of secs in the 2nd ep, with no hair gel for Blaine! Why, why, why can't he have it like that all the time, and also the no bowties. The look in the coffee shop was a much better look without that stuff. But alas I can (or maybe Mikki) can only dream! ;)_

_And the songs on YouTube for the next ep - oh my are just too funny in pitch! Chris actually sounds female in "It's Too Late", thankfully have found them on SoundCloud though unpitched!_

_So next chapter will be up sometime next week, so until then  
Love KJ xoxoxoxo  
_


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews and faves etc on this story!_  
_As always brings a smile to my face!_

_So here is the next chapter of the story - and don't worry Rachel will be telling Puck soon._

I still am a few chapters ahead of where you are reading, even though I am now again with xBox. (And now with an online account - KikiJuanita, if you want to add me!)

_Although I did lose all my old played game history - but oh well! :(_

_But without further ado, here is the next chapter - and you all know what to do at the end._

_Love, _  
_KJ. xoxoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 44 -

A few days later, Mikki and Blaine were sitting on the sofa together; Mikki with her feet in Blaine's lap as he rubbed them for her, the two of them watching something on the TV.

The apartment door opened and Puck walked in carrying a massive sports bag.

"Hey guys" said Puck, as he closed the door behind himself.

"Hey" said Mikki, from over on the sofa.

"You don't have a dead body in there do you?" asked Blaine, looking at his friend.

Puck laughed and went and sat in the armchair, placing the bag nearby.

"Nah, just some of the clothes that Jay has outgrown, and since I don't see myself having any more kids any time soon, figured you might want to have it" said Puck.

"Not pregnant cous" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Sure, but when you are at least you have something to get you started" said Puck.

"And if Blaine and I happen to have a girl" said Mikki.

"Well there are some things in there that I am sure a girl can wear, baby baby clothes are pretty much the same" said Puck.

"He has a point" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"Okay cool, I'll bring the stroller over later as well for you guys. Jay's not really interested in being in it any more, wants to walk and when he's tired get carried" said Puck with a laugh.

"Only if you're sure you won't be using it anytime soon" said Mikki.

Puck looked at his cousin and laughed. "Think there is a bigger chance of you two having a kid before I have another"

"Well it's not like you've been with anyone lately, so guess not" said Blaine.

"And I don't think Rachel is looking to get back with me anytime soon, so no" said Puck.

Mikki and Blaine just looked at one another, not saying anything and Puck noticed this.

"Has she said something about me?" asked Puck, looking at his cousin and best friend in a hopeful way.

"No, not that I can recall" replied Blaine.

"And I think a relationship at this point is the last thing on her mind, after all she has her new musical coming up soon, and I think she is focused on that" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I just wish I hadn't screwed up things as much as I did with her though" said Puck.

"You didn't screw anything up, you're still friends with her" said Blaine.

"Could you imagine now, just being friends with Mik?" asked Puck, looking at his best friend.

Blaine shook her head. "Actually no I couldn't. Not being able to touch Mik or anything like that would drive me insane"

"Me too" said Mikki, moving her feet out of Blaine's lap and moving next to him and kissing him.

"Exactly" said Puck, standing up.

"You going?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, because you two all cutesy I don't need to see" said Puck.

"We can be not cutesy" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Nah, it's cool. I got some stuff to do, so I'll catch you both later" said Puck.

"Okay man, see you later" said Blaine.

"Bye and thanks for the clothes" said Mikki.

Puck walked over to the apartment door and opened it.

"Sure no probs, see you" said Puck, and walked out of the apartment.

"So what you going to do with that bag of stuff" said Blaine, looking over to the bag Puck had left.

"Well he might hopefully be wanting it back soon, so I'll just stick in the spare room" replied Mikki, quickly kissing Blaine and then standing from the sofa.

"Yeah, here's hoping" replied Blaine, and Mikki went and put the bag of baby clothes into their spare room, before rejoining Blaine to watch TV.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck walked out of Mikki and Blaine's apartment and looked over to the door of Sam and Rachel's. He sighed to himself, and then went over to the door and opened it, and walked into his friend's apartment.

Rachel was sitting on the sofa on her laptop, and looked up at him.

"Noah" she said, when she saw him and quickly closed some of the tabs that she had up on her computer since they were pregnancy websites.

"Hey Rach" he replied with a smile.

"What brings you over?" asked Rachel, as she put the laptop still open to her Facebook page on the coffee table.

"Oh I was just dropping some of Jayden's old clothes over to Mik and Blainers, figure that they will probably be able to use them sometime in the future" replied Puck.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "That was very nice of you"

"Well I won't be using them anytime soon, and even if they don't use them all, Mik is an expert at selling online so she can at least do that" said Puck.

"Yes, I guess" replied Rachel.

"So you're show rehearsals are going good then?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, it's tiring me out a lot, but it will worth in the end" said Rachel.

"Well opening night, I will be there front row with the biggest bunch of flowers you have ever seen" said Puck.

Rachel laughed and then yawned. "Sorry, kind of tired"

"That's fine, I'll go, let you get some sleep" said Puck.

"Okay, thanks for popping in and saying hi" said Rachel.

"Well I was in the building" replied Puck.

Rachel stood up. "Yeah guess so"

"See you later Rach" said Puck, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah later" replied Rachel, with a smile.

Puck left the apartment and Rachel sighed, placing her hand on her stomach that was just starting to show a little bit of a belly, meaning that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer about her pregnancy.

"Here's hoping that he is your daddy, little one" said Rachel, to her unborn child; and then headed to bed for some much needed sleep.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee whilst she waited for Blaine who was in the shower; when the apartment door opened and Rachel ran in and over to the bathroom, hand over her mouth.

"Rach, Blaine's in the shower" said Mikki, as the brunette opened the door and went running into the bathroom, and over to the toilet bowl to be sick.

"Rachel" said Blaine, in the shower, as the girl emptied the content of her stomach in the toilet.

Rachel didn't reply instead continued to be sick, as Blaine faced the wall, to make sure Rachel didn't see anything.

"Umm Rach, I'm kind of naked here" said Blaine, from the shower.

"Sorry, sorry" said Rachel, standing up and quickly flushing the toilet and then walked quickly out of the bathroom.

Mikki was still sitting at the kitchen table a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'm sorry" said Rachel, when she saw Mikki's face.

"My husband is naked in the shower" said Mikki.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't see anything though, I was too busy being sick" said Rachel.

"Okay, but I got to ask why not be sick in your own toilet" said Mikki.

"Because Sam is in the shower there and he will wonder why I am being sick" replied Rachel.

"Again, my husband in the bathroom, naked" said Mikki.

"I know and I do apologize, it's just you and Blaine know about this and even though I shouldn't have, I just had to. I had nowhere else to go" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded, as they heard the shower turn off.

"I should go, tell Blaine how sorry I am" said Rachel.

"I will" replied Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Thanks" replied the brunette girl and walked over to the apartment door, opened it and left.

"It's safe to come out now, she's gone" said Mikki, loud enough for Blaine to hear in the bathroom.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. "That was embarrassing"

"Rach swears she didn't see a thing" said Mikki.

"Okay, but still embarrassing, and she could just be saying that" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I'm sure she was much too interested in puking to even look"

"Are you saying I'm not worth looking at in the shower?" asked Blaine, with a pout.

"Very much worth looking at, but I don't think Rachel is interested in you that way. And if she were, I'd be killing her and dumping her body in Hudson River" said Mikki.

"Hmm good to know that you would kill to keep me" said Blaine.

"Yes. Go get dressed and I'll make a start on breakfast" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Blaine with a laugh, and walked into their bedroom, and Mikki made a start on getting their breakfast organised before they both headed to work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, Rachel had finished rehearsals for the day and was sitting in the coffee shop, having some herbal tea that Kurt had recommended to her, when she had told him that she was feeling a little nausea. She had gladly asked him to make her a cup, and thankfully the barista hadn't asked too many questions.

Rachel was sitting on the sofa, looking over her phone and some messages, when Brittany walked into the coffee shop and went over to the sofa and sat down.

"Hey Rach" said Brittany, as she sat.

Rachel looked up at her. "Oh hi Britts" she replied with a smile.

"How you feeling?" asked Brittany.

"Better than this morning, that's for sure" said Rachel.

"Morning sickness" whispered Brittany.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I had to make a run for Blaine and Mik's apartment because Sam was in the shower at ours and I didn't want him to ask questions. And I just made a bolt for Mikki and Blaine's bathroom so fast, didn't even realize that Blaine was in the shower there as well"

Brittany looked at Rachel in shock. "You saw Blaine in the shower?"

"No, I didn't see anything. I was too busy being sick to notice anything" said Rachel.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you must have at least snuck a look at his merchandise" said Brittany with a smile.

"Brittany" said Rachel, looking at her blonde haired friend in shock.

"Well aren't you the least bit curious as to what he's like?" asked Brittany.

"No, and you shouldn't be either. He's married to one of our best friends" said Rachel.

"Hmm, still doesn't mean we can't wonder. I know I have often wondered about Puck as well, he must definitely have the right goods, especially considering your situation at the moment" said Brittany.

"Okay, we are not talking about this" said Rachel, in disbelief.

"That's okay, I like my fantasies enough" replied Brittany.

Rachel shook her head, but also couldn't help but laugh.

"So you know what my day has been like, what about yours?" asked Rachel.

"It was okay, found out one of the girls in my dance class at Julliard has been accepted as a Rockette" said Brittany.

"Wow, that's amazing. You must be proud" said Rachel.

"Yes, but I can't help but be a little jealous also" replied Brittany.

"Jealous?" asked Rachel.

Brittany nodded. "Years ago, when I was still in college; I auditioned for them"

"And you didn't get in" said Rachel.

"No, I didn't get in. And that kind of shook my confidence and that was when I thought I was probably better of teaching then being on stage" replied Brittany.

"So you gave up on your dream, because of one failed audition" said Rachel.

"Well I thought if I couldn't make it as a Rockette, then I definitely wouldn't be able to make it for anything else" said Brittany.

"I'm sure that's not true at all Britts, you're an amazing dancer. You helped me a lot when I did Funny Girl, and I'm sure you'd be amazing in the chorus of a Broadway show" said Rachel.

"I'm not good enough for that" replied Brittany.

"Nonsense, of course you are. And sure it can be a tough gig to get, but you could easily be a dance captain also" said Rachel.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't even know how to start looking how to get auditions" replied Brittany.

Rachel grabbed her handbag which was down on the floor and grabbed out her cell phone.

"Give my agent a call, and see what she says. You never know unless you try" said Rachel, going to her contacts and showing her the number for her agent, Shannon.

"Okay" replied Brittany, grabbing her own cell phone from her bag and entering in the information that Rachel was showing to her.

"Let Shannon know that you're a friend of mine as well, and you should be well looked after" said Rachel.

Brittany nodded. "So she's nice then?"

"Yes, I know there are some horrible agents out there. But Shannon isn't one of them" said Rachel.

"Okay thanks, I'll give her a call tomorrow then and see about organising a meeting with her" said Brittany.

"And who knows maybe one day we will get to be in a show together" said Rachel.

"So you'd go back? After you know" asked Brittany, tapping her own stomach.

Rachel nodded. "I don't see why I couldn't. Others manage to do so, it would just require a lot of work and organization"

"So you're going to be telling Puck soon?" asked Brittany.

"I will have to eventually tell everyone, but for now I am awaiting the DNA results" said Rachel.

Brittany nodded. "So you did the test?"

"Yes, last week and it takes about two weeks to get the results" replied Rachel.

"Well I'm sure you have nothing to worry about and that it is Puck's" said Brittany.

"Hmm, I hope so. The thought of it even being Brody's, makes me want to go be sick right now" said Rachel.

"The bathroom is that way" said Brittany pointing in their direction.

"Yes I know" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"But I doubt you'd see any naked guys there" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Funny" said Rachel, and the two girls remained at the coffee shop a little longer and continued to talk.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So what do people think of Britt's reaction to wanting to know about her male friends - I just think that would totally be a Brittany thing to want to know!_  
_And the part with her maybe deciding to become a dancer on stage or the likes, that will later play into another storyline that is coming up as well - because we all know what a great dancer HeMo is in real life and all that - so there is something coming up along the the lines of a mimic of a Glee storyline for her and someone else in the story._

_Next chapter will be up soon! And all will be revealed then who the baby daddy is! _  
_Until then,_  
_KJ, xoxoxo._


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews - and it's lovely to see also so many guests reviewing as well also!_  
_I was planning on keep this chapter under wraps for another few days - but honestly the shitiness that was the ep of Glee that watched, has made me want to get it up earlier._  
_So therefore my plan to get the 50th chapter posted on the one year of this story - might now go out the window, because I don't think I can hold off the next couple of chapters either in order to achieve that goal. But not to matter, because I have pretty much now got up to that point written, so expect the next couple of updates to be quick!_

_So here is the chapter that I am sure you have all been waiting for - the reveal of who the baby daddy is!_

_You all know what to do at the end - review, review, review! _  
_Love, KJ._

* * *

Chapter 45 –

Friday afternoon, Rachel and Mikki had met up for a coffee after work, and they were now both heading back to the apartment.

"So you think you will be wanting to find out the sex of the baby when you go for your ultrasound next week?" asked Mikki, as they neared the apartment block.

"I don't know, in a way I would like to maybe know. But there is also something about being surprised as well" replied Rachel.

"I think if I was to become pregnant, I'd want to know" said Mikki.

"So any children on the agenda yet for you and Blaine?" asked Rachel.

"No, but we certainly are trying" replied Mikki with a laugh, as they got to the apartment building and Rachel opened the door to go inside.

"Well hopefully maybe soon, because that way our children can grow up together" said Rachel, as they went over to their mailboxes and opened their apartment ones to get out their mail.

"Yes that would be awesome, and you can find out now if when that happens they will be cousins" said Mikki, seeing that the results from the DNA test were in amongst hers.

Rachel looked at her. "It's here"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, holding the envelope out to Rachel who took it.

"Okay, wow. Moment of truth" said Rachel.

"Indeed" replied Mikki, as the two of them started up the stairs of the apartment block.

Rachel sighed as the two of them walked up to their apartments.

"Did you want me there with you when you open it?" asked Mikki, as they got to their floor.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I think this is something I need to do on my own"

"Sure, well you know where I am if you need me. And don't forget pizza tonight across the hall" said Mikki.

"Thanks, and I'll be there" said Rachel, as she got her keys out and opened the door of the apartment.

"See you then" replied Mikki, also opening her apartment door and walked inside, closing the door behind herself.

Rachel walked into her apartment, and closed the door. She put all the other mail down on the counter and looked at the envelope with the DNA results in it.

"Here goes nothing" she said and opened it, pulling out the piece of paper in inside it.

Rachel closed her eyes and unfolded the sheet of paper, and took a deep breath before opening them. She read over the results and some tears formed in her eyes, the father of her unborn child now known.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That evening, they were all over at Mikki and Blaine's apartment, minus Rachel who Sam had said was having a rest and would be over later; eating pizza and hearing about the new guy that Brittany had started to see, who she had met when she had gone to talk with Shannon about auditioning for some dance roles, and he too being a hopeful actor/singer/dancer had also been there.

"So when will get to meet him?" asked Puck.

"Yes and give him the third degree to make sure that he is good enough for you" said Blaine.

Brittany looked at them and laughed. "I can see if he is maybe free to meet up tomorrow sometime for a coffee"

"Okay, yeah well let us know" said Sam.

"I will, and I promise you will like Wes he's a really sweet guy" replied Brittany.

The apartment door opened and Rachel, walked into Mikki and Blaine's apartment, she had had a quick sleep since she was feeling a little on the tired side, but now she was feeling refreshed enough to tell the others what the results of the test had said.  
"Hi guys" said Rachel, as she closed the door and walked over to the others.

"Oh hey Rach, Sam said you weren't feeling the best" said Mikki.

"Just a little tired that's all" replied Rachel.

"You okay now?" asked Brittany.

"Uh huh" replied Rachel, and looked over to Puck, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Don't let them work you too hard at rehearsals okay, Rach" said Puck, with a laugh.

"I won't" she replied.

Puck nodded. "Well there is a vegie pizza in the oven for you keeping warm" he said, as he and the others ate the pizzas that they had gotten for themselves.

"Can we talk outside for a second?" asked Rachel, as she looked at him.

"What, us?" asked Puck, looking at her.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, sure of course" replied Puck, standing from the sofa.

"Balcony" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Puck and the two of them walked over to the window that lead out to the balcony; with Puck opening the window and the two of them heading outside.

"Is everything okay Rach?" asked Puck, as he closed down the window so that the cold air would not get inside the apartment.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yeah" she replied.

"Actually, everything is great, really great" she added.

"Okay" replied Puck.

"Do you love me Noah?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Rach, of course I do you know that. You're one of my best friends".

Rachel nodded. "Okay, well I might as well just tell you this"

"Rach, you're kind of scaring me here" said Puck.

Rachel smiled and took Puck's hand.

"I'm pregnant, Noah" she said.

Puck looked at her, his expression changing to one of complete shock.

"Oh wow, congratulations" he said.

"Noah" said Rachel.

"Look Rach I get it, you're telling me as I am guessing, because you know that the baby is that guy Brody's and you're probably going to be getting back together with him, or at least have him in your life to some degree since it's his kid and I know what it's like to grow up with an absent dad so I would never wish that on anyone" said Puck.

"Noah" said Rachel again with a laugh.

"I hope he knows how lucky of a guy he is, and no matter what I will always be here for you, because even if we can't be together, I will always love you and always be here for you no matter what" said Puck.

"Noah" said Rachel, and then kissed him to stop talking.

"Rach, please don't, this it's already hard enough to hear" replied Puck, breaking away from her.

Rachel looked at him and laughed.

"Can I maybe get a word in here?" she asked.

"Umm sure" replied Puck, looking at her.

Rachel laughed and looked at Puck. "You and your cousin, honestly. You both are just crazy when it comes to being able to go on and on".

Puck looked at her and smiled and gave a laugh as well. "Yeah, I think we got it from our moms" he replied.

Rachel nodded. "Yes I think so"

"So go on then, I will not interrupt anymore" replied Puck.

"Thank you and well if you were to have let me finish before you started your kind of cute ranting, what I didn't get to say the baby isn't Brody's" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Then who's is it?"

"Well there has only been one other guy that I have slept with recently, and that was you" replied Rachel.

Puck looked at her again, still in complete shock but a smile spread over his face.

"You mean, that you're, that it's mine" said Puck.

Rachel nodded.

"But we used condoms" said Puck.

"We did, but we ran out of them after two, and I do remember at least one more time after that" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "But can you be sure that it's mine, after all you were with Brody just how long before we did what we did".

"DNA test confirms it is yours" said Rachel.

"Wait, DNA. How the hell did you get my DNA?" asked Puck.

Rachel smiled and pointed inside to where the others were, who were all looking out there way with interest .

Puck glanced in as well, and the four inside turned away from the window.

"You know how Mik and I cleaned up for you that day you and the guys went for a run" said Rachel.

"Yeah, you babysat Jay and cleaned my apartment" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Well when Mik said she threw out your toothbrush because it was old, she actually kept it so I could use it as my reference for your DNA"

"And it came back a match" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I did a at home DNA paternity test, drew some of my blood and sent that way a long with your DNA".

"And it's mine 100%, mine" said Puck.

"Well the matches are like 99% guaranteed to be accurate, but yeah it's definitely yours and I'm so glad that it is" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay with this? Us having a baby together, even though we're not really a couple?" asked Rachel.

"Rach, I am so okay with this" replied Puck, pulling her in for a hug.

Rachel smiled as he did this.

"And it's going to be the most amazing baby ever, because it has the most amazing mom" said Puck, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"With the best dad ever as well" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "I love you Rach".

"I love you too Noah" replied Rachel and Puck kissed her.

They broke away from one another and looked at the others inside, who were all again looking to the outside again.

"Do they not have a television in there they can be watching instead of us" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel laughed also.

"Come on let's go tell them" said Rachel, taking his hand and going to head back inside.

"Do we need to be telling them though, I mean I'm guessing they know already" said Puck.

"Mikki, yes" replied Rachel, with a small smile.

"And Mik would have told Blaine" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "And Britts also knows as well, she was out for lunch with me and Mikki, when Mikki realised that I was pregnant".

"And Sam" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Doesn't know, but he might suspect something since I have thrown up a few times over the last couple of weeks" said Rachel.

"So I'm one of the last to know" said Puck.

"Yes, but I needed to be sure that it was your baby. You understand that, right" said Rachel.

"Of course I do my sweet princess" said Puck, and quickly kissed her again.

Rachel smiled at the term of endearment that Puck had always called her when they were together.

"Yeah, let's get back inside. Because I know that if we don't soon, our friends are probably going to be at the window trying to hear what we are saying" said Rachel with a laugh.

Puck laughed and opened the window and the two of them climbed back through, Puck going first and then helping Rachel back through and then closing the window behind them, the two of them proceeding to tell the others the good news that they now had.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Back inside the apartment, the other four looked out to the balcony where Puck and Rachel now were.

"You think that is about the thing" said Blaine, knowing from what Mikki had told him that Rachel had gotten the results today.

Mikki nodded as they looked out the window and saw Rachel kiss Puck.

"Okay what the.." said Sam, as he looked outside and then to his friends inside.

"I think it's good news" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Here's hoping" said Mikki with a nod.

"What is going on?" asked Sam, looking at his friends, none of them saying anything.

Sam sighed and they all looked out to the balcony, and saw Puck kiss Rachel on the top of the head, and then the two of them proceeding to actually kiss properly after that.

"I am going with it's definitely good news" said Blaine, with a laugh, as outside Rachel and Puck pulled away from one another and looked inside to see the others looking out.

"Busted" said Mikki, with a laugh, as the four of them turned away.

"Okay can someone please tell me what in the world is going on here" said Sam, as they heard the window open again and Rachel and Puck make their way back into the apartment.

Puck closed down the window and Rachel made her way over to the others.

"Well tell us. Don't keep us hanging here" said Brittany, looking at Rachel as she sat down and Puck went over to the oven and got the small vegetarian pizza out.

Rachel looked at Puck as he walked over and sat down on the sofa next to her, placing her pizza on the table as he did and then taking her hand, giving her a smile.

Rachel smiled back at him and then grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, taking a bite out of it.

"Rach that's got meat on it" said Sam.

"I know that" replied Rachel, as she chewed.

"Pepperoni huh?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Yes, I blame you for making me want to eat this stuff"

"Are you pregnant?" asked Sam, looking at Rachel.

Rachel looked at her other friends, who smiled knowingly and then looked at Sam. "Yes Sam, I am pregnant"

"What?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Test confirmed it and now also a DNA test has confirmed that Puck is the father" said Rachel.

"Okay wow" replied Sam, in shock trying to fathom the news that he was in the process of hearing.

"Yeah it's definitely that" said Puck.

"Okay, you three don't seem that shocked" said Sam, looking to Mikki, Blaine and Brittany.

"That's cause we kind of knew already" said Blaine.

"Although we were not knowing on the part that it was Puck's, however we were certainly hopefully that it was" said Mikki.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me" said Sam.

"I asked them not too. And it's only because I forgot that I left my pregnancy test here in Mikki and Blaine's apartment that it was found out" said Rachel.

"And have Blaine think that I was the one who was pregnant" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm sorry for that" said Rachel, with a smile at her friend.

"No problem, I'm sure one day we will be" said Blaine.

"Hmm and for now, we will let you two enjoy the fact that soon you are going to be parents together" said Mikki.

"I really can't believe this is happening" said Puck.

Rachel turned and looked at him. "But you're in it with me aren't you?"

"Forever" replied Puck, kissing her and then the six of them sat around talking about now how all their lives were going to considerably change in the not too distant future.

* * *

_End Note: So there you have it - the baby is definitely a Puckerman! As if I would have it be Brody's! LOL! Couldn't stand Dean Geyer before he was on Glee and was on tv in Australia, so there was no way in any way, shape or form that he would be the baby daddy._

_So what does this mean now for Rachel and Puck - and what will come of their relationship. For that you will have to keep on reading! :)_

_And as for adding in Wes, to be Brittany's beau of the moment - considering know that Telly is a good stage actor, thought it was an interesting twist to take for Brittany to date someone not at all like her. _  
_I do have to say now that, I am only following a very small part of the FRIENDS storyline, and that I am now going off the path a little as I found the later seasons to be more filler then anything._  
_So keep reading to see how that works out!_

_I don't know if everyone has heard this - and me being a superhero geek most certainly has mixed feelings about it. But Melissa Benoist has been cast as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El for the new tv series based on the superhero. _  
_I am a stickler for them keeping it kind of real and not going to much off the known path for superheros - and they better not make the Supergirl costume any form of pink like I have seen now around for young girls, because that will annoy me more than anything. (Just like how in the last Superman movie, them getting rid of the red underpants - seriously that is what makes Supes just Supes, the red undies over the tights! And the movie just also sucked on so many other levels as well, that I couldn't even sit through more than half of it!)_  
_So it will be interesting to see at the very least how this is done - I do admire that Melissa has got the hell away from Murphy and wish her nothing but luck with this. And it's interesting when you think that Grant also to was on Glee and is also playing a DC superhero as well. Maybe we will see a cross ep - and a musical one at that, LOL! Stranger things have happened in the superhero world! :)_

_Anyway next chapter will be up soon, until then._

_Love KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N:_  
_Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter - glad that people enjoyed it so __much._  
_In regards to what someone said about Sam, there will be a storyline for him coming up __soon. I just at the time didn't want to have too many things going on in the story._

_Been feeling in a down mood again lately (hence my updating earlier than planned too), and once again it has to do with certain people in my life who decided to use me until they found I was no longer useful or needed. One of whom who still has some of my old textbooks that I lent them to use, but has told me that I am not allowed to contact them again, because I dared to call them out of their atrocious behaviour towards me and actually stand up for myself because I have just got to a point in life where I am sick and fed up with people thinking that they can say whatever they want and do whatever they want, without thinking about how it could possibly affect someone else. (and she the nerve to tell me I need therapy apparently because heaven forbid standing up to those who have continuially put you down means I have a problem! When they are the ones who need to be taking a hard long look at their lives and seeing what is to make them act this way and think it's okay to use another human being!)_

_I try and not let my angst and hurt not seep into my writing, and thankfully these next few __chapters have been written, so they won't be that. But having to distance myself from __writing at least a few days, because otherwise it will turn into something I don't want any __of my stories to be, and that is depressing and also mean and hurtful and that is just not __the type of writer I like to be._

_Anyway enough about my depressing life - posting new chapters of stuff will make me feel better. _  
_You all know what to do at the end, review please! Because it will make me smile! And smiles mean happy, and happy means I can write more!_  
_Love, _  
_KJ xxx_

* * *

Chapter 46 –

Rachel walked into rehearsals for My Fair Lady, a little later than she was meant to get there because she had had another extremely bad bout of morning sickness. Although this time she didn't have to go running across the hall to Blaine and Mikki's apartment and risk seeing anyone in the shower, and could instead use the bathroom in her and Sam's apartment.

Sam had been extremely sweet and caring since he found out that his roommate was expecting a baby, and had willingly sat with her making sure she was okay until she finished being sick.

Rachel walked into the spacious rehearsal studio and could see that the cast was already in the middle of a run through with her understudy in the lead role for the time being.

"You're late, and I don't like people who are late" said Dakota Stanley, storming over to her.

"I'm sorry, I was a little sick this morning" said Rachel.

"Sick, no. You cannot be sick. You will not be sick" said Dakota.

Rachel looked at him.

"Now hurry up and put your bag down and get into position for Cassie" said Dakota.

"Umm, well actually I needed to talk with you about something" said Rachel.

"It can wait. Hurry, hurry" said Dakota, clapping his hands.

"No" said Rachel.

"Did you just tell me no, little girl?" asked Dakota, as the rest of the cast looked over to them having all stopped to see what was happening.

"Yes, and that's because I needed to tell you that I can no longer be a part of this show" said Rachel.

"You want out" said Dakota, with a laugh.

"I do" replied Rachel.

Dakota laughed. "Oh no, you have a contract, and you are going to be doing this lead role"

"I can't though, not anymore" said Rachel.

"Are you sick or dying, because to me you look fine. And you would need to be on your death bed in order to get out of this musical" said Dakota.

"I'm pregnant" replied Rachel.

"Pregnant. You went and got yourself knocked up" said Dakota.

"It wasn't planned, but I am in fact pregnant. And therefore I can't be continuing with the show as I will soon be showing" said Rachel.

"Get out" said Dakota, pointing towards the studio doors.

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel.

"Are you hard of hearing as well, as being knocked up?" asked Dakota.

Rachel shook her head.

"Good. I said get out" said Dakota.

"I'm sorry, really I am, sorry" said Rachel, and went to leave.

"Your agent will be hearing about this and everyone in town will know just what kind of person Rachel Berry is. You may be a Tony winner, but that doesn't mean that you can just flake on a show with only a month left before opening night" said Dakota.

Rachel turned back to Dakota and looked at him. "I already spoke with my agent and she said I should be the one to tell you myself that I could no longer continue. And I thought I was doing the right thing by being honest with you as to why, and since I am being that I will also say this; you are an evil little man, with a really mean personality and I hope this show fails, because with you at the helm of it, it most certainly will" replied Rachel, and then turned and walked out of the rehearsal studio for My Fair Lady for the last time.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That afternoon, Rachel was sitting in the coffee shop with the others; the brunette having just told him that she was now no longer working in the musical.

"So you're as of now not working on My Fair Lady" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at her friend and shook her head. "No, and until this baby is at least two years old. I don't see myself going back on stage anytime soon"

"Really?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend.

"Yes, I want my child to know it's mother and not be handed off to some nanny or even have it see Noah more than it does me" said Rachel.

"Are you sure this is what you want though. You're going to be giving up on your dreams" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him. "And who says that this isn't my dream, being with you, having a child with you"

Puck looked at her and smiled and then kissed her.

"Okay if this is going to become a common thing among you two, then I have to say keep the PDA's to a minimum. It's bad enough we have to be putting up with Blaine and Mikki being all cute, so we definitely don't need if with you two as well" said Sam.

"If I want to kiss the mother of my baby I damn well will Evans" said Puck, looking over to him.

"And you're still able to come with me to the ultrasound appointment tomorrow?" asked Rachel, looking at Puck.

"Just try and stop me" he replied, with a smile.

"So you finally get to see them, huh?" asked Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "We do, and I can't wait" she replied, giving Puck a smile; and the six friends continued to talk with one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same night Mikki and Blaine were sitting at home, watching something on television. Mikki grabbed the remote control when advertisements came on and muted the television.

"Something the matter?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki looked at him and kissed him. "No" she replied, shaking her head.

"Okay then" replied Blaine with a laugh.

"Just something Rachel said the other week to me" said Mikki.

"And that was?" asked Blaine.

"How'd it be nice if we had children kind of close in age, that could maybe grow up together" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "So you're suggesting that we seriously start trying to have a baby then"

"Yeah, I mean we've obviously been trying, but I think maybe we should really start trying" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Well you don't have to convince me" replied Blaine.

"So you think you're ready to become a dad and all that?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah of course, and as long as you're sure you're ready to be a mom" said Blaine.

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Blaine grabbed the remote control and turned off the television. "Well what are we waiting for"

Mikki laughed as Blaine stood up, taking her hand and the two of them went to their bedroom to at least try and maybe hopefully also become parents as well.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day Puck had like he promised, took the day off from work to go to the ultrasound with Rachel.

They had gotten print outs of their baby for both of their parents, and also friends as well; and they were now sitting in TGIF's, after Rachel had declared that she was hungry and really needed a burger.

Rachel was in the midst of eating an All American Stacked Burger, obviously very much enjoying it from the look on her face and Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" asked Rachel, looking up at him, speaking with her mouth half full.

"I just never thought I would see the day I would witness Rachel Berry eat a meat burger" replied Puck.

"Yes, well you are partially to blame for this you know. I can't believe I am eating it also, but it's so good" replied Rachel, as she took another bite.

Puck laughed. "You have a little" said Puck, pointing to his face to indicate to Rachel where she had on hers a bit of sauce.

"Huh?" asked Rachel.

"Sauce right here" said Puck, leaning over and wiping it from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh" replied Rachel, with a laugh and Puck went to grab a napkin to wipe his finger on, but Rachel put down her burger, grabbed Puck's hand and licked the sauce off it.

Puck looked at it and with a wide expression. "Give a guy a little warning when you're going to do that"

"What didn't you approve?" asked Rachel, as she picked up her burger again.

"No, I definitely approve, but damn, a little warning so I don't end up in a bad situation wouldn't go astray" said Puck.

Rachel laughed as she took a bite of her burger. "I will remember that for next time"

"So there will be a next time" said Puck, as he picked up his own burger a Classic Cheeseburger and took a bite.

"If you're lucky" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"So there was actually something I wanted to ask you" said Puck, as Rachel grabbed some of the loaded potato skins and ate those.

"What?" asked Rachel, as she put the potato in her mouth and chewed.

"I was maybe thinking you would like to move in with me?" asked Puck.

"Move in to your apartment?" asked Rachel.

Puck nodded. "I know we aren't together or anything and I get that you might not be wanting to sleep together. But if that's the case, I can totally take the couch and you can have my bed, so you will be more comfortable. It's just that I kind of want to be around you and our baby as much as I can, I didn't get to experience that with Santana and the whole pregnancy thing, and I felt like I missed out on so much" said Puck.

Rachel laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Puck.

"Nothing, it's just like I said the other night. You and Mikki sure are the masters of the long sentences" replied Rachel.

Puck laughed. "Yeah"

"And to answer your question, I think that it's a good idea" said Rachel.

"Really?" asked Puck.

"Yes, really" replied Rachel.

"Okay umm so we can start moving your stuff over on the weekend then" said Puck.

"Okay" replied Rachel.

"Yeah" said Puck.

"And Noah, you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can have the bed as well" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "You'd be okay with that?"

"Yes, I don't know what we are yet, but what I do know is that I do love you and I am having your baby. Whatever we are we can just work it out as we go along" said Rachel.

"I think I like that idea" replied Puck, and the two of them continued with their lunch and discuss the more finer points of how living together would go.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sunday afternoon, all of Rachel's stuff, with help by the others, had been moved over the road to Puck's apartment; and after the others had left they were now just trying to find a place for everything in the small two bedroom place.

For the time being though most of her stuff was going to have to be staying in boxes, until they were able to get some more space organized for it all.

Jayden who wasn't really sure as to what was happening, had found enjoyment in helping going through some of the boxes and went over to Puck and tapped his dad on the leg.

"Toys" said Jayden, pointing to one of the boxes.

Puck looked at his son and laughed. "No buddy, not toys. That's Aunty Rae's stuff"

"Toys" he said, going over to Rachel, and tugging on her hand.

"Maybe we should tell him why I'm moving in Noah" said Rachel, looking over to him.

Puck nodded and sat down on the sofa. "Buddy, come over here for me"

Jayden looked at his father and went over to the sofa and climbed up on it.

"Okay buddy, now let me ask you. You like Aunty Rae, don't you?" asked Puck.

Jayden nodded his head.

"Okay" replied Puck, as Rachel also sat on the sofa.

"Well Aunty Rae is moving in here with daddy" said Puck.

Jayden looked over to Rachel, and she nodded. "Is that okay, that I live here Jay?"

"Yeah, you play" said Jayden, with a nod.

"I can do that when you're here, yes" replied Rachel.

"Okay" said Jayden, giving her a hug.

Puck looked at his son, hug her and smiled. "Also something else as well, buddy" said Puck, tapping his son on the shoulder.

Jayden turned to look at his dad.

"How would you like to be a big brother?" asked Puck.

"Brutha?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah, because see Aunty Rae and daddy, we're going to have a baby. So that means that you get to be their big brother" said Puck.

"Baby" said Jayden.

"That's right" said Rachel.

"Where it?" asked Jayden, looking to Puck and Rachel, and then climbing off the sofa and going over to one of the boxes that had been bought over for Rachel.

"Baby" said Jayden, tapping on the box.

"No, it's not here yet buddy" said Puck, holding his hand out to Jayden. "Come here"

Jayden looked at him and went over to Puck and took his hand and then Puck pulled his son back on to the sofa.

"The baby won't be here for another few months" said Puck.

"Why?" asked Jayden, looking at him.

"Well because they're not exactly ready to be born yet" said Puck.

"And until then, it's going to be in here" said Rachel, pointing to her stomach.

Jayden looked at her and then at her stomach. "It in you" he said.

Rachel nodded. "It is, here" she said, taking one of Jayden's hand and placing it on to her stomach.

"Baby, baby, baby" said Jayden, tapping Rachel's stomach.

"Yeah buddy, but careful 'kay. Don't want to be hurting your little brother or sister in there" said Puck.

Jayden looked at him and nodded.

"So you think you're going to like being a big brother?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Jayden, not taking his hand off Rachel's stomach.

"I think you're going to make an awesome big brother, buddy" said Puck, giving his son a smile, and the three of them talked some more, before Santana came to pick up Jayden to take him home to hers and Dani's apartment.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So Rachel and Puck are now living together, and at least trying to work on what their __relationship is. As someone mentioned in a review, they shouldn't be together just because __they are having a baby together. And I don't want that either, to be honest._  
_I think deep down even when they were split up, they still cared for one another in a way, __and I think that was always rather obvious to most people reading this story._  
_And now that they are having a baby together, it's sort of cemented that they really do __love one another, but how do they get to that point without it feeling like to everyone __else they are just doing it because they are going to be parents._  
_So they have that to work out with another - but rest assured there will be positive __outcomes from this in the end._

_And hopefully people caught onto the little sly cameo roles there for Dakota Stanley and Cassie July. The only ones I probably won't work into the story will be the new newbies, and that is because there really is nowhere to stick them and have a proper place in the scheme of things for them._

_And also as promised there will be a storyline coming up for Sam in the next few chapters._  
_Also whilst you're all on here, if you haven't seen already my mouse just can't stop running around my brain, and thus I have started up another story that has been in my mind for a while, called "Everywhere You Look"; which is sort of a modern take on the premise of Full House, with Puck being a recently widowed dad and gets help when his brother in law and best friend move into help with raising his 3 daughters. It will in the end be a Puckleberry fic, however it's going to take a while for that to come about, because I know where I have to introduce Rachel into it and that will probably be about 20 chapters in, but it will certainly be worth the read into how all that comes about! So please go and check that out if you can and let me know what you think!_

_Anyway I have said more than enough, so thank you again for your continued support here and also on other stories, be back soon with more._  
_Love to you all,_  
_KJ xoxoxo._


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews and fave/follows on this story. Also a big __welcome to the new readers of the story also. Hope you are enjoying this little journey __that I am taking you on._

_Nothing much exciting has been happening, except for me trying to concentrate on way to __many stories, and are confusing the hell out of my brain with where I am. Thankfully __though I am a prolific note maker and won't get too confused. _

_This chapter sees another familiar Glee character pop into the mix - and if they stick __around well that is yet to be seen. And there is also the return of another character and __a resolution to something past as well, which I have hinted at previously._

_So anyway, enjoy; and you all know what to do at the end REVIEW! And if you haven't faved __or followed this story yet then please do!_

_Love to you all, KJ xoxox._

* * *

Chapter 47 –

Rachel was now into the fifth month of her pregnancy, and very much starting to show. Kurt had offered her some shifts at The Beanery, and she was now working a few hours each day, bringing in a little bit of money, so that she didn't have to rely on Puck for everything in terms of money and such. Even though he had expressed no problems in his desire to make sure that Rachel had everything that she needed and that all her medical appointments were able to be paid for.  
She was wiping down a table after some customers had left and was about to take the used cups back over to the counter to be washed, when she heard her name spoken by a female.

"Rachel?" the familiar voice asked.

Rachel turned to the person, and looked at them. "Harmony" she replied.

"Yeah, wow. Hi" said Harmony.

"Hi" replied Rachel.

"You're working here?" asked Harmony.

"Yes, what you want to rub it in or something. That I am but a mere coffee waitress" said Rachel.

"No, of course not. If anything I admire that you're not afraid to be doing something like this. Sure beats sitting around waiting for a job to come along" said Harmony.

Rachel looked at her. "Yes, so you're working I take it?"

Harmony nodded. "Mary Poppins is coming back to the stage, and I will be playing the lead in that".

"Congratulations" replied Rachel, with a genuine smile.

"Thank you" replied Harmony.

"Can I get you a coffee?" asked Rachel.

"Umm, sure that would be nice" replied Harmony.

Rachel nodded. "Still take it black with two?"

"Yes" replied Harmony, with a laugh.

"Okay I'll bring it over for you" said Rachel, and walked over to the counter with the empty cups and grabbed the pot of normal brewed coffee and poured a clean cup for Harmony.

"You know her?" asked Kurt, looking to Rachel as she poured.

"Yes, that is Harmony. My ex best friend the one who had sex with my fiancé the day of our wedding, and then who he later on then proceeded to marry" replied Rachel.

"And you're not wanting to punch her in the face" said Kurt.

"At the time I did when it happened, but I have definitely moved past that point now" replied Rachel.

"Because you're happy with where your life ended up because of it" said Kurt.

"That I am" replied Rachel, heaping two teaspoons of sugar into the cup.

"Well why don't you have a break and catch up with her" said Kurt.

"It's fine, we don't really have much to talk about" replied Rachel.

"Rach, I don't want to be having to deal with an angry Puck, who tells me that you're spending too much time on your feet. So please take a break and catch up with your friend. And eat something too" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at the barista and laughed. "Okay, I don't want to be the one responsible for Puck murdering you now. Because then where would we all get our coffee"

"Yes" replied Kurt, with a laugh.

Rachel smiled at him and grabbed a blueberry muffin also on a plate and then headed over with that and the coffee for Harmony at the table that she had chosen to sit at.

"Here we go" said Rachel.

"Thank you" replied Harmony. "I didn't order a muffin though"

Rachel laughed as she sat down at the table with Harmony. "No it's for me. Kurt demanded that I eat something"

Harmony looked at her, not following at all as to why.

"I guess you didn't notice the baby bump I have then" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Harmony looked at her with a shocked expression, and then looked to Rachel's stomach hidden beneath the coffee shop apron where there was a very distinct baby bump.

"I did not, wow" said Harmony.

"I know right" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"So how far are you?" asked Harmony.

"Five months" replied Rachel.

"So that's why you're not working on stage at the moment" said Harmony.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, it's a little difficult to keep performing in a role on stage when my stomach is rapidly growing"

"Yeah, so umm who's the dad then?" asked Harmony.

"Noah Puckerman, we went to high school together. It's complicated all the history there, but we're having a baby together" said Rachel.

"Well it looked like everything worked out for you Rachel, because you look really happy" said Harmony.

"I am" replied Rachel. "So what about you, how are you and Jesse?"

Harmony laughed. "Not together anymore actually"

"But you were getting married" said Harmony.

"Yes, we were going to get married. But never actually got to the altar or the actual wedding day" said Harmony.

"Don't tell me he hooked up with a bridesmaid again?" asked Rachel, with a small smile.

"It wasn't a bridesmaid that he hooked up with" replied Harmony.

Rachel looked at her. "A co star then?"

"Yes, one of his male co stars. This guy called Chandler who he was working with on Mormon with" replied Harmony.

Rachel looked at her and laughed. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing here. But oh my god, are you serious"

"Very, I came home early from a rehearsal one day when I was doing Xanadu and he was in our bed, with this guy Chandler, and well I'm sure you don't need any more visualization then that" said Harmony.

"No, umm I don't" replied Rachel.

Harmony laughed. "Yeah, and although I was shocked, it did all of a sudden make so much sense. Because let's face it you know as well as me, that it always took Jesse a lot to get it going in the bedroom"

"Yes, and it does strangely make a lot of sense" said Rachel with a laugh.

"I know, I don't know how neither of us ever picked up on it" said Harmony with a laugh.

"Yeah, well actually my friend Kurt over there" said Rachel, pointing to Kurt behind the counter. "He did say something about the scarves the last time I saw him and how it was very gay"

"Well he does have a good gaydar you can tell him that later" replied Harmony, with a smile.

"I will" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Look Rachel, I'm really sorry for what I did to you" said Harmony.

"It's fine. I was hurt at first, but turns out all that happened was for the best. I've got amazing friends now, a guy I can actually see myself spending the rest of my life with and a baby on the way. So don't feel as if you owe me an apology, because if I had been married to Jesse, I have the feeling it would be a very loveless marriage, with him going around behind my back sleeping with men" said Rachel.

"Okay, but I am very sorry" replied Harmony.

Rachel nodded. "It's in the past, and I've learnt that you can move past mistakes"

"Yeah, I have wanted to call you for so long or even re add you on Facebook, but I just had these images of you telling me to go to hell or something like that" said Harmony.

"A few months ago I might have done that, but I think the knowledge that I am about to become a mother, has made me realize that you can't hold on to grudges. People make mistakes, it's what makes us human" said Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel, it means a lot to hear you say that" said Harmony.

Rachel nodded. "Sure, and any time you want to talk you know where to find me or even feel free to give me a call. My cell phone number hasn't changed"

"That be good, I've missed having you as a friend" said Harmony, and the two women spoke some more before Harmony had to leave the coffee shop to get to her rehearsal and Rachel to get back to work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine got back to home to the apartment and walked inside, and saw Mikki sitting at the kitchen table doing some sketches for work.

"Hey honey" said Blaine, as he closed the door behind himself.

"Hey sweetie" replied Mikki, looking up as Blaine put his bag down and walked over to where she was and sat down at the table with her.

"Good day?" asked Mikki, as she put her pencil down.

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed her. "Yours?"

"Yeah, Sugar's perfume this morning though made me feel really sick" replied Mikki.

"Allergies again?" asked Blaine.

"Well I thought that to begin with as well, but then when I had to go and throw up..." Blaine cut her off.

"If Sugar's perfume is making you throw up then you have to say something to her" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "I don't think that is what made me throw up"

Blaine looked at her, not at all following along with what Mikki was saying.

Mikki smiled. "I kind of realized at that point that I was late"

"Late?" asked Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"You were late for work, and Sugar's perfume made you throw up" said Blaine.

"No, I wasn't late for work. I am however late by a week" replied Mikki.

"Huh, late by a week for what?" asked Blaine.

Mikki shook her head and gave a laugh, realizing that Blaine wasn't even getting any of the clues that she was trying to drop.

"Late for my period, so on the way home I got a test" replied Mikki, taking the test that she had sitting in her lap, in the hopes that Blaine would have gotten the hints, and showing it to him.

Blaine looked at her and then the test that she now was holding up for him to see. "That's a pregnancy test"

"Yeah, you caught on real quick there sweetie" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine took the test from her and looked at it. "It says positive"

"It does" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"We're pregnant" said Blaine, with a smile of his own.

"It certainly looks that way, and add in the being sick, then most likely it is yes" replied Mikki.

Blaine put the test down on the table and stood up, grabbing Mikki's hand as well and pulling her up also and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her in a circle.

Mikki laughed. "Blaine"

"This is incredible, we're going to be parents" said Blaine, as he put her down but still hugged her.

"Well it's not completely known as being a yes yet. I'll organize a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get a few tests done so we can be sure" said Mikki.

"I'm sure we're pregnant" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, me too. Just we'll get it all confirmed"

Blaine smiled and kissed her. "I can't believe this, we get to be parents"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, as she kissed him back, and Blaine moved one of his hands around to her stomach.

"Hey baby in there, I'm your daddy" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed.

"I'll call in sick tomorrow for work and come with you to the doctors" said Blaine.

"Sweetie, there's no need for that. They will just take some blood and that, nothing really special at the moment" replied Mikki.

"You're sure, because I don't mind coming along" said Blaine.

"I'll be fine, but I promise I will call you as soon as I am done, and let you know that I'm okay" replied Mikki.

"That you're both okay" replied Blaine, his hand still on her stomach and kissed her.

"Both okay, yes" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him back.

"Yeah okay, we have to go tell the others, I think dinner out. That's if you haven't got something already planned for eating" said Mikki.

"Blay, I know you're excited about this, and I am as well. But I think we maybe wait on telling the others and also our families, until we know all is okay, because I'm probably just a little over a month here, and we're not even one hundred percent certain yet if I am" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "We can tell soon though right, because I don't think I can keep something like this quiet"

"Yes soon, when we know all is good. Then we can tell" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Okay yeah, love you" replied Blaine.

"Love you too" replied Mikki.

"We can at least go out tonight and celebrate this right?" asked Blaine.

"We can, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, let's go then. What you in the mood for?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know, we'll take a walk and see what we feel like as we go along" said Mikki, and the two of them left their apartment, with the hopeful desire that Mikki's test was in fact correct and that they were about to hopefully become parents.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Sam was on the set of a music clip that he had been cast in for up and coming singer Mercedes Jones. He was getting hair and makeup done, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey handsome" said Brittany, with a laugh.

Sam opened his eyes, since his hair was being worked on at that point and looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Britts, I didn't know you were going to be here" said Sam.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, I didn't realize this was the video clip that you were talking about the other day when you told us about it"

"Yeah, same here" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"So I'm guessing you're not one of the dancers in it" said Brittany, with a smile.

"No, I am apparently playing the love interest of Mercedes in it. Don't know what that entails but it should be fun" replied Sam.

Brittany nodded. "Well Wes and I both have been cast as some of the dancers in it"

"That's cool" replied Sam, with a nod, the rest of them having met Wes and all taken a likening to Brittany's new boyfriend.

"Okay, you're done" said the person who had been working on Sam's hair and makeup.

Sam looked at them and smiled. "Thanks"

"So are you heading over to the set?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, you?" asked Sam.

Brittany nodded and the two of them then headed over to the music video set to film.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was sitting in her office, after having taken some of the morning off to go and have some tests done to confirm the pregnancy, for which she would be able to get the results of in the next few days.

She was replying to some emails, when Sugar's voice came over the phone system.

"Mikki, there's someone here to see you" came the receptionist's voice.

Mikki pressed one of the buttons on the phone system. "Do I have an appointment?" she asked, opening up the calendar that Sugar would keep track of all the clients and appointments in and looking at that.

"No, just someone who really wants to see you" replied Sugar.

"Okay, well can you maybe schedule them for an appointment and do it that way, I have a stack of emails here that I need to reply to and also have to finish working on a pitch for next week" replied Mikki.

"I don't think they're going to away, maybe I should just send them in to see you" said Sugar.

Mikki looked quickly at her watch and sighed. "Sure I can probably spare like five minutes, if it's really urgent that they see me"

"Okay, sending them in to you" said Sugar.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, and went back to the typing of the email that she was doing.

There was a knock on her office door and Mikki glanced up. "It's open, come on in" she said, as she looked back to the computer and sent the finished email.

"Well that's lovely, you were going to make me schedule an appointment to see you" said Blaine, as he walked into her office.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Blay, what are you doing here?"

"Well I did want to have lunch with my wife, is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, of course not sweetie. I just didn't know it was you and I would have totally come out if I knew it was" replied Mikki.

"Kind of wanted to surprise you by coming here, but that was ruined" said Blaine.

"No, I am surprised, and I love that you've come here to have lunch with me" said Mikki.

"Good, I'm glad" replied Blaine.

"But I am really busy, so unless you don't mind going and grabbing something from the deli down the street, then that be awesome" said Mikki.

"I don't mind where we go" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed as she stood up from her chair and went over to Blaine and quickly hugged and kissed him.

"Deli down the street it is then" she replied.

"Yep, and you can tell me how all the tests went this morning" said Blaine, quickly kissing her in return.

Mikki looked at him and laughed as she grabbed her coat.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive for you coming down for lunch" replied Mikki, as she put her coat on.

"Yep, that and I do love spending time with the woman who is going to be the mother of my child" said Blaine, taking her hand.

"Lucky I love spending time with the dad to be too" replied Mikki, and the two of them left the office for a quick lunch together, before they both headed back to work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sam was on the set of the music video for up and coming singer, Mercedes Jones. Most of the morning had been the dancing part of the video, which saw interracial couples dancing with one another, and had also included him and Mercedes dancing together as well, not as much as the others in terms of choreography, but more of the slow romantic type dancing.

There had been a short break for lunch and now the other more intimate part of the music video shoot was about to get underway.

This had meant that for this part, Sam had to have body makeup applied to his upper area; as the scene involved him and Mercedes in a bed as she sung her song.

Sam walked to the area that was set up as the bedroom, and saw that Mercedes was already sitting on the bed, sheet covering her as she had her hair and makeup touched up.

"Okay Sam, get on the bed and we'll start the lighting check" said Dustin who was the director of the music clip.

Sam nodded and took off the robe that he had on, and was thankful that the scene did allow him to wear boxers, since they wouldn't be seen.

He sat on the bed and placed half the sheet over his lower body.

Mercedes quickly flashed him a smile and held up a hand to her makeup artist.

"That's enough, I don't want to be fake looking" she said.

The makeup artist nodded and looked over to Dustin. "Ready"

"Thank you" replied Dustin, as he started setting the lights and checking with a meter around the faces of Mercedes and Sam to see what the saturation was like.

"You're nervous" said Mercedes, looking to Sam with a smile.

"Just a little, I've done model shoots before and been an extra in films. But never done anything like this" said Sam.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, and the whole reason I chose you to be in the music clip is because I think the girls are going to absolutely love you" said Mercedes.

"You, you chose me personally" said Sam.

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, I wanted someone who was able to fully embody what my song is about, and have it be believable that I could date someone like you"

Sam looked at her. "You would date someone like me?"

"Yes, I mean you're quite handsome Sam" said Mercedes.

"Uhh, thanks" replied Sam, with a blush.

Mercedes laughed. "And even cuter when you blush like that"

"I think you're quite attractive as well" said Sam.

Mercedes smiled at him. "I know this isn't scripted, but maybe did you want to try and implement some intimacy in to the scene, with some small kisses and that. I think it would work well"

"Is that you're way of asking me to kiss you Mercedes Jones?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Maybe" replied Mercedes, with a laugh also.

"If you think it will work well for the clip then sure" replied Sam.

Mercedes smiled at him. "Okay, well as I'm singing along with the track that is playing off to the side, just sort of go for it"

"I will try my best to impress you, Mercedes" said Sam.

Mercedes just smiled at him and the filming of the music clip continued.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Harmony and Rachel are on track to maybe becoming friend again, and it looks like Mikki and __Blaine are about to become parents also._  
_And what of Sam and Mercedes, is that going to be a thing?!_  
_Guess you will have to wait to the next chapter to find out! _

_Downloaded the new songs for the next ep of Glee - really wish they would stop changing the __words of songs that I love just to fit with their ridiculous ships on the show. It's 'him' __not 'her' - seriously drives me insane (and also the Furbies weren't too impressed with __majority of them either, except when they heard Darren sing for which they just screamed!)_

_And if you haven't checked out any of my other stories on here, then please do so! Will __hopefully be getting some updates to them soon._  
_I have my editors (the furbies!) working on them now! _

_Until next time!_  
_Love to you all, _  
_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N - Thanks all for the reviews and also fave/follows on the previous chapter! As always love the fact you guys love this so much!_  
_Especially when it feels that what you do in real life, and the fact that you do for free technically (I feel this crap way because even though I am not working, I am MADE to do volunteer work and am not at all liking it, because I'm sorry how is cleaning toilets, gardening and such meant to help me find admin work; not to mention I am constantly getting bitten by mosquitoes and itching like crazy - this won't be beneficial to me at all in getting the work I want to do, it's just someone getting free freakin' labor from someone who is not at moment working, but made to by a stupid arrogant Prime Minister, who thinks it's okay that his daughters get a free ride in the world and don't have to pay for education and furthering skills - but all other people who aren't born with silver spoons in their mouth have to do menial unpaid labor) that is not always appreciated! Okay that rant over! LOL!_

_I should also firstly mention another great author on here who I have the privilege of talking with a lot - and that is Lilyvandersteen. She has written as amazing one shot, based on the suggestion of yours truly, with the main characters being Rachel, Blaine and Sam. (Her Klaine fiction is also quite a good read as well - so you should check that out too! And we all know I am not a complete lover of Klaine, especially how they are portayed on Glee! Don't tell the Furbies I said that!)_

_The song in this - is probably not one many people have heard. And it's not my own work, because I honestly don't have the time to be writing song lyrics for this story as well (even though I am capable of doing so, and playing a number of instruments as well). So if you wish to hear it as you are reading along with that part of the story, the link for it will be on my Tumblr. (Link for my page is on my profile)_

_Anyway enough chit chat from me - here is the next chapter, and you all know what to do at the end!_

_Love always,_  
_KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 48 –

The six friends, and also Mercedes Jones who Sam had started to see were sitting in the coffee shop, on Thursday evening.

"So I listened to your whole album the other day and I really liked it Mercedes" said Blaine.

"Oh thank you" replied Mercedes looking at him.

"Are you going to be hopefully touring anytime soon?" asked Puck.

"Well they want to see how the first song goes in terms of air play and take it from there" said Mercedes.

"It's a great song, so I'm sure it won't have any trouble getting air time" said Mikki.

"Thank you" said Mercedes.

"I would love to be able to release an album one day, it was something I also dreamed of doing in high school" said Rachel.

"Really, I didn't know that" said Puck, looking at her.

"It was just something in the back of my mind" said Rachel.

"So what you would do something Broadway based?" asked Brittany.

"Maybe that, and also some originals. That's if I knew how to write music or anything like that" said Rachel.

"I could always help you out with that sort of stuff Rach" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've written some stuff in the past and it would be cool to hear it maybe" said Blaine.

"Don't do it Rach, his stuff sucks" said Mikki.

"Hey, it does not" replied Blaine, looking at his wife.

"Oh come on that song about aliens, what the hell was that even about" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, well I give you that one wasn't good, but some of the others haven't been that bad" said Blaine.

"Hmm, yeah okay that one you did write about finding a place to call home was sweet" said Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Blaine, quickly kissing her, and looked at Rachel.

"So anytime you think of something let me know and we can maybe work on getting it down" said Blaine.

"That would be awesome, thank you" replied Rachel.

"I'd love to maybe hear some as well, and I could probably get it to my producer D'Shon to see what he thinks of it" said Mercedes.

Blaine looked at her. "You'd do that?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, if you have some good stuff"

"See, that right there is why you are so awesome. Offering to help out my friends" said Sam, quickly kissing her.

"Well I have to hear the stuff first though" said Mercedes, with a smile.

"Umm, well whenever you are over at Sam's place. Just come on over across the hall and I can show you some stuff" said Blaine.

"I will, that be good" replied Mercedes, and they continued to sit around talking with each other before leaving the coffee shop to head to their respective apartments.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday morning, Mikki was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop, paying bills and doing other stuff on there, when the apartment door opened and Puck walked in.

"Hey cous" he said, as he closed the door behind himself and walked over to the table and sat down.

Mikki looked at him. "Hey. Just you"

"Yeah, Rach is looking after Jay and I was going to head out and grab some stuff from the grocery store" said Puck.

"Hmm, yeah I sent Blaine to get groceries as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You women have us men whipped you know that" said Puck, with his own laugh.

"Oh that we do, that we do" replied Mikki, with a smile.

Puck laughed. "Actually kind of glad Blainers isn't around, cause I kind of needed to talk to just you, and not have him throw in his thoughts on this"

Mikki looked at her cousin. "Since when have you not wanted Blaine's advice on something?"

"It's not that, it's just that this is kind of a family thing. And sure he's my bro and all that and has been since college, and I love that you and him got together. It's just this is a family, family thing" said Puck.

"Okay a little confused right now, but go on" replied Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Yeah okay. So I might as well just tell you, I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me"

Mikki looked at her cousin. "Marriage, wow"

"Yeah, so what you think?" asked Puck.

"Umm, are you telling me that you're doing this, or asking me what I think of you doing this? Because they are two totally different things" said Mikki.

"Well telling you, but also asking what you think" replied Puck.

"Okay. Well if you want my honest opinion in this then, I don't think you should ask her" said Mikki.

"Why the hell not" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin, and could see in that moment that he was pissed with what her response to it was.

"I'm not saying don't ever ask Rachel to marry you, but just don't ask her now" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "Why, it's not like my feelings are ever going to change for her. I've loved her for so long, and I just want to cement that love with marriage"

"You just answered yourself why Puck. Your love for her won't change. So why the rush" said Mikki.

"Because I want her to be my wife when we have our daughter" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "It's a girl?"

"Shit, I wasn't meant to tell you that. Rach will have my head for that, she wanted it to be a surprise to everyone" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Don't worry, secret safe with me"

"Yeah right, you'll tell Blaine. You tell him everything" said Puck.

"I'll try and keep this one quiet" said Mikki.

Puck nodded, although he very much didn't believe that Mikki wouldn't let it slip to Blaine.

"But in regards to the whole marriage thing cous. I know you love Rachel, and you want a future with her. It's just that I think right now, you should be enjoying the fact that the two of you are about to become parents and not having another thing to worry about at this point" said Mikki.

"So you're not against the whole idea then of us getting married, one day" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Of course not, it's like with me and Blaine. You get to call one of your best friends, family. And I one day will be able to do the same, and I love the idea of that. That and also that our children will be cousins and they will get to grow up with another as well"

"Your children? Something you hinting at there Mik?" asked Puck.

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head not wanting to divulge at the moment that she was indeed pregnant since it was still early days.

"Well give it time, or maybe you and Anderson should just stop doing it as much. You got to give the guy time to recover a bit" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Okay not talking about my sex life with you, like ever"

"Hey just saying, the two times I've gotten a girl pregnant. Santana and I hadn't done anything in like months and when I was with Rachel there was a massive dry spell for me there as well before we did. So you know gave my boys time to get plenty of kick to them" said Puck.

"Thanks for that over share, Noah" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I can't help it if I am just a stud now can I" said Puck.

"Okay, we are not having this conversation" said Mikki.

Puck laughed and stood up. "Yeah, I think I should go before you're kicking me out the door then"

"Good thinking" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"And thanks for the talk Mik, making me see reason and that. You're right when you say it's silly to ask her now just because I selfishly want too. We have a daughter on the way and are together again, that's all that should matter for the time being" said Puck.

"Well someone has to be the smart one in this family, don't they" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"And you think that's you" said Puck, with a laugh.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Love ya cous" he said, placing a kiss to the top of head.

"Yeah, you too you big idiot" replied Mikki.

Puck laughed. "I should get going, and get this stuff before Rachel calls me up wanting something even more disgusting then what she is already wanting me to get"

"Admit it that you love every part of it Noah Puckerman" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, I kind of do" said Puck with a laugh.

"Okay go, before Rach starts getting all crazy on you" said Mikki.

"Yeah, see you later Mik" said Puck, walking over to the apartment door.

"Later Puck" replied Mikki, and Puck left the apartment.

Mikki went back to her laptop and smiled, knowing that soon she would also be able to share with the others, hers and Blaine's good news.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday night, Mikki and Blaine were sitting on the sofa watching a movie, when the apartment door opened and Sam walked in along with Mercedes.

"Hi guys" said Sam, as he closed the apartment door.

Blaine looked over to them as did Mikki.

"Oh hey man, hey Mercedes" said Blaine, as he paused the movie that the two of them were watching.

"Hi" said Mikki.

"Hello" replied Mercedes.

"So Mercedes was just wondering if she would be able to hear some of those songs that you were talking about the other day in the coffee shop" said Sam.

"Yeah, sure of course. Not a problem" replied Blaine, standing from the sofa. "I'll just go grab my guitar"

"Okay thanks" replied Mercedes.

Blaine walked over to what was now the spare room that they had in the apartment and went inside to grab his guitar.

"Take a seat you two" said Mikki.

"Thanks" replied Mercedes as she sat in a chair.

"What you guys watching?" asked Sam as he took a seat in one of the other chairs.

"Cutting Edge" replied Mikki, as she pressed stop on the remote.

"Is that the one where the ice hockey player ends up becoming a figure skater?" asked Mercedes.

Mikki looked at her. "Not really, it's along the same lines as that, but it's like the third one they have made with the same sort of theme, someone who isn't really a figure skater becomes one sort of thing"

"I didn't realise there was more than one" said Mercedes, with a laugh.

"Neither did I until I was just searching movies one day on eBay and saw it there cheap, so I bought it" replied Mikki with a laugh as Blaine came out of the spare room with his guitar.

"So what did you want to hear?" asked Blaine, as he sat back next to Mikki on the sofa again.

"Whatever you want, that you think is good" replied Mercedes.

"Okay umm yeah" replied Blaine with a laugh and started to play his guitar.

_"__Bright lights, big stars, big dreams__  
__This town ain't what it seems__  
__Where was I goin' when I left you?__  
__What did I think I was gonna do?__  
__I had too much to dream last night__  
__Hey now, do you know what I mean? __  
__It's all different in the daylight, __  
__Just had a little too much to dream, __  
__Had a little too much to dream"_

Mercedes looked at him with a smile and Sam also looked on impressed by what his was hearing his friend play.

_"__Too high, too fast, too far, __  
__No one can catch a falling star.__  
__Where was I goin' when I left you? __  
__What did I think I was gonna do? __  
__I had too much to dream last night,__  
__Hey now, do you know what I mean? __  
__It's all different in the daylight, __  
__Just had a little too much to dream, __  
__Had a little too much to dream, __  
__Had a little too much...to dream"_

Blaine finished playing and Mercedes clapped as did Sam.

"That's a really nice song" said Mercedes.

"Thanks" replied Blaine.

"What inspired that?" asked Mercedes.

"Umm I actually wrote it a while back when Puck and Rachel broke up and all that. Sort of about how you can see something different in the morning" said Blaine.

"It's good man" said Sam.

"Yes much better than the song with the line 'scales and exoskeletons'" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You said that it was cute" replied Blaine, looking at her with a pout.

"Cute and creepy also, sweetie" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Sam laughed as did Mercedes also.

"So do you have any more that aren't creepy like that one Mikki mentioned?" asked Mercedes, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, and went over a few more of his songs before Mercedes and Sam left to go over to his apartment and he and Mikki retired to their bedroom for the night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel and Puck were sitting in the living room of their apartment the same night, after Jayden had gone to bed.

Puck was currently giving Rachel a foot massage, whilst she looked at a website of baby names on her tablet.

"Hmm, that feels good" said Rachel, looking up at Puck.

"You do know that you have to one day return the favor right" said Puck, with a smile.

"Excuse me, pregnant here" said Rachel.

Puck laughed. "You love playing that card, don't you?"

"Yep, because it means that you will do anything for me" replied Rachel with a smile.

"I'd do anything for you anyway, no need for you to be pregnant" replied Puck, with his own smile.

Rachel laughed as she felt the baby kick, and she put her hand to her stomach.

"I think our daughter is trying to get attention as well here" said Rachel.

"Really?" asked Puck, as he moved his hands up to her stomach.

"Yeah, she's kicking up a storm in here" replied Rachel, as the baby still kicked inside her.

"You're right she is" said Puck. "Go easy on your momma there, little one"

"It doesn't actually hurt all that much" replied Rachel.

"Feels as if it would" said Puck.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope, now continue rubbing my feet"

"Continue rubbing my feet, please Noah, the man who I love so much" said Puck, looking at her with a smile.

Rachel laughed. "Continue rubbing my feet, please Noah, the man who I love so much and has made me the happiest woman in the whole entire world if not universe"

"Well how can I say no to a declaration such as that" said Puck as he moved back again, and started to rub one of Rachel's feet.

"Hmm, so how about Emma for a name?" she asked.

"Emma Berry Puckerman. It could work" said Puck.

"It would just be Puckerman, I don't want our daughter to have two last names" said Rachel.

"You'd be okay with it just being Puckerman" said Puck.

Rachel nodded.

"Okay yeah that's fine by me" replied Puck.

"Yeah, so do you like the name Emma?" asked Rachel.

"It has potential, put it to faves" said Puck.

Rachel nodded as she saved the name to her favorite list.

"And umm, just to give you a heads up, I kind of slipped today and mentioned to Mik when I went over to talk with her about something, that we were having a little girl" said Puck.

"Noah" scolded Rachel.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out, we were talking about kids, I was asking her whether her and Blainers were possibly going to be having one any time soon, and I just accidentally said we were having a girl" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and sighed. "It's a good thing I am loving this foot massage at the moment, that I can't exactly get mad at you"

"Well I do give good foot massages" replied Puck with a smile.

"That you do" replied Rachel.

"And really is it so bad that Mik knows. She promised that she would keep it quiet" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "You really think she will keep this quiet from Blaine"

"Not a chance" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"I guess the plus side is she will know what to buy me now, and have it more in line with being a girl" said Rachel.

"There is that" replied Puck, with a nod.

"And I guess at the end of it all, it doesn't matter that they know we are having a girl, because they will be loved just the same" said Rachel.

"That they most definitely will" replied Puck, and he continued to massage Rachel's feet before the two of them headed to bed.

* * *

_End Note:  
__Yes, there was a little sly reference to AVPS and Starship there 'song about a place to __call home' and 'aliens'(it's often hard not to use Darren's song sometimes when writing __stuff, because there are times when they will fit in so perfectly, but I promised myself __when I started writing in this fandom, that I would not use the songs he wrote, just __because I find it difficult to read those stories where they have been used. And I don't __think any of them are bad, it's just Mikki teasing Blaine a little!)_

_And of course D'Shon was the name of Mercedes's record producer in the Glee ep (played by __the awesome Gary Dourdan, who I will forever associate with as being Warrick Brown from __CSI)_

_The song that was used was "Too Much To Dream" which I presume was written by Steve Tyrell, __who did most of the music for the show "California Dreams" that it was from. (Interesting __fact the two guys that are singing it, didn't actually sing, the voices were that of __someone else. For the most part they all also faked playing the instruments as well on the __show. Least we know with majority of the guys on Glee [Darren, Mark, Chord, Samuel] they __can actually play the instruments we see them with!)_

_Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that chapter - still finishing off the next one as there is something needing to add to it. So until then, enjoy the next actual episode of Glee, and I will be back soon with another installment!_

_Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxo_


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: Once again thanks for all the love and support on the previous chapter! And a big thank you to Lilyvandersteen, for getting me over the 200 reviews! :)  
__If you haven't checked out her story "Weave Your Magic" then I highly suggest that you do - it's one of the better Klaine stories I have read on here!_

_I should give a small warning here for this chapter - it does involve a heavy topic when it __comes to pregnancy, so if you feel as if this may be an issue for you, please feel free to __skip over it. __And this chapter will also not feature 2 main characters, but there wasn't really anywhere __to write them in to this part._

_So without me rambling any further - here is the next chapter! And you all know what to do at the end! _

_Love KJ xxxooo_

* * *

Chapter 49 -

Mikki was sitting in her office in the advertising agency, trying to get a design done on her computer for an upcoming pitch they were doing for a client. She grimaced as her stomach, which had been kind of cramped since early that morning, seemed to cramp up more, as it would often sometimes do when she would have a period.

Although knowing that at moment wasn't possible to have period cramps, considering she was pregnant, took some deep breaths trying to calm herself. That however worked to no such avail, and after a few minutes of the cramps not subsiding; Mikki saved her work and stood up shutting down her computer, before grabbing her bag and heading out of her office.

She walked into the reception area, and walked over to Sugar.

"Hey Sug, I'm not feeling the best. So I'm just going to head home and finish up what I need to do there" said Mikki.

Sugar looked at her. "Yeah, okay. Anything serious?"

Mikki shook her head. "Just cramps"

"Don't you hate that, when they get like really bad" said Sugar.

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow, I just think I need to have a day" said Mikki.

"Sure, I'll let the guys knows" replied Sugar.

"Thanks Sug" said Mikki.

"Yeah, feel better" said Sugar.

"I will" replied Mikki, and headed out of the office building and started to walk, hoping that maybe moving would help alleviate the cramps that she was feeling.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sam was sitting in the coffee shop with Mercedes, who had texted him earlier that day and asked if he was free to meet up.

Not long after Sam had got to the coffee shop, Mercedes had arrived and then proceeded to tell him why she had asked for him to come meet her, and that was because she was breaking up with him.

"So let me guess this straight. You sing a song about being color blind, and yet when it comes to us being a couple you're breaking up with me because of some fans causing an up roar about you dating a white guy when you're a black woman" said Sam.

"I know it sucks Sam, and I really do like you. It's just that this is doing nothing for my image" said Mercedes.

"Hmm, of course. It's all about protecting your image" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Sam, don't be like that. I like you, I really do. It's just that this my career is important to me and I have worked too hard to get where I am now, to have it jeopardized by hatred from fans over who I am with" replied Mercedes.

"Well can't have that now can we" said Sam.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't be conflicted if this was you the fans were hating on if the roles were reversed" said Mercedes.

"No, I wouldn't be. And you know what I don't see things such as color or even a difference in terms of ethnicity as being anything but an excuse for some people" said Sam.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sam, and I hope that we could still be friends" said Mercedes.

"Yeah fat chance of the friend thing happening" replied Sam.

Mercedes looked at him and stood up. "I guess I deserve that"

Sam just looked at her.

"Bye Sam, it was nice knowing you" said Mercedes and walked out of the coffee shop.

Sam sighed and leaned back in the arm chair.

"Choc chip muffin" said Kurt, coming over to him with a plate.

Sam looked at him. "Umm I didn't order that"

"No, but I couldn't help but overhear what was said, and I know chocolate always makes me feel better after something bad happens" said Kurt.

Sam gave him a smile and took the muffin. "Thanks Kurt"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. I honestly thought that Mercedes was better than that, she preached so much in that song of hers, that to hear what she said to you. Well it's all about protecting herself as she said, and not being true to what she believes"

"Yeah, I am beginning to seriously think that I will never find a woman here" said Sam.

"Sure that's not true Sam, you will find someone when you least expect it. Just look at Rachel and Puck, and Mikki and Blaine" said Kurt.

"You're right" he replied.

Kurt nodded. "They always say love has an unexpected way of finding you, and I think that as well. You never know what or who is just around the corner"

"Yeah, hope you're right" replied Sam.

Kurt gave him a quick smile and then headed back over to the counter and Sam ate the complimentary muffin before heading out, thanking Kurt before he did.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, Mikki's cramps weren't any better, if anything they were possibly worse. She had changed into a pair of sweats and was sitting on the sofa watching old repeats of Cheers, when the apartment door opened and Blaine walked in, putting his bag down near the front door.

"Hi" said Blaine, as he headed over to the sofa and sat next to Mikki.

"Hmm, hi" replied Mikki, moving closer to him and hugging him.

Blaine laughed and gave her a kiss. "You okay?"

"Just feeling a bit crampy that's all" replied Mikki.

"Crampy?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, in the stomach. Have been since earlier today" replied Mikki.

"Is that normal?" asked Blaine.

"I'm not bleeding or anything like that and I think that would probably indicate something was wrong" said Mikki.

"And you haven't been sick for about a week" said Blaine.

"No, but morning sickness can vary person to person. Not every woman is the same" said Mikki.

"Mik, I think we should go and get it checked it out" said Blaine.

"Now?" asked Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yes because I am worried, and I think you should be as well that there could be something wrong with our little peanut in here" he said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Everything was okay the other week at the seven week scan" said Mikki.

"I know, but what you're saying, it just doesn't feel right" said Blaine, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Something in the back of my mind is telling me the same thing"

"So hospital then?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, but I can't be bothered changing if that's okay" said Mikki.

"You don't have too" replied Blaine, and the two of them headed to the hospital to make sure Mikki's pregnancy was okay.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sam was just getting home from work at the bar later that evening, when Mikki and Blaine who had been to the hospital to see what was wrong with Mikki's pregnancy, came up the stairs to go to their apartment also.

Sam turned to look at his two friends, as he opened the door of his apartment. "Hey guys"

"Oh hi Sam" replied Blaine, his arm around Mikki's waist; and she giving him a smile.

"You guys go out for dinner?" asked Sam.

"Umm, no we just took a walk after" replied Blaine.

"Okay yeah cool" said Sam, with a small smile.

"You okay man?" asked Blaine.

"Well Mercedes dumped me today, so no not really" said Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam. Did she give a reason as to why" replied Mikki.

Sam looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks, I just guess it wasn't meant to be. And the reason was, I was apparently to vanilla for her"

"Well it's her loss, because you're a great guy" said Mikki.

"Thank you" said Sam, with a smile.

"Okay, well we're going to head on into our apartment. But you know where we are if want to talk" said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Sure thanks. Think I am going to eat my takeout, and watch some Avatar. At least they get to find love"

"Yeah, well just across the hall" said Blaine.

Sam opened the door of his and walked inside, giving his two friends a smile before closing it.

"You doing okay?" asked Blaine, as he also opened the door to his and Mikki's apartment.

"Hmm, I think I might go and lie down" replied Mikki.

"Okay, did you want something to eat? I can order some takeout" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and shook her head. "Not really feeling all that hungry at the moment"

"Juice, water, some tea maybe?" asked Blaine.

"Just some water be good" said Mikki.

"Okay, well you go have a lie down and I'll bring it into you" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and headed to their bedroom and Blaine went over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water for each of them. He went to head over to their room, but stopped for a second to compose himself.

He walked into their bedroom, and saw Mikki curled up on the bed.

Blaine didn't say anything as he put the two bottles of water down on one of the bedside tables and got on the bed with Mikki, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He heard Mikki, give out a sob as he hugged her.

"Hey, come on. It's okay" said Blaine.

"No it's not. I mean I know the doctor said at the hospital there was nothing we could have done to prevent this. But it just feels as if this is my fault" said Mikki.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault okay, and no one is saying that. And I am definitely not saying that" replied Blaine.

"Then why, why would I miscarry then" said Mikki.

"I don't know. But maybe it just wasn't meant to be this time" said Blaine.

Mikki moved Blaine's arms from around herself and turned on the bed, so that she was then facing him.

"What if though, we can't have children? What if there is something really wrong with me?" asked Mikki.

"Firstly I don't believe that there is anything wrong with you, and what happened just happened" said Blaine, hugging her.

Mikki just looked at her husband.

"And there are other ways to have children, if we find out we can't have our own" said Blaine.

Mikki just nodded her head, sadly; some tears falling from her eyes.

"But hey that is worse case scenario, okay. I am completely sure that we will be able to have children of our own" said Blaine, kissing her and wiping away the tears that were present.

"And if we can't. You'd still want to be me with me, right?" asked Mikki.

"Always, there is nothing that would make me not want to be with you" replied Blaine.

"You're just saying that now, but if I can't give you biological children and some other woman can. I'm sure you'd have no hesitation in leaving me for them" said Mikki.

"No, I never would want to be with anyone but you okay. You are the only one I want to spend my forever with, and even if that means we adopt a child, it won't matter to me. Because they would still be loved no matter what, and I will still love you no matter what route we have to go to have children" said Blaine.

Mikki just looked at him. "Maybe we should both go and see doctors to make sure that there is nothing wrong with either of us"

"Yeah, we can do that. I can make some appointments to make sure everything is okay with me and you can do the same for yourself" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Okay"

"But I don't think there is any need for worry, okay. I'm sure everything will be fine and this baby just wasn't meant to be" said Blaine.

"I hope so, because I do want to be able to have a child of my own" said Mikki.

"And we will, I promise you" replied Blaine, and the two of them talked some more before both falling asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki was still asleep curled up against Blaine, when he woke up. He stayed in his wife's embrace for a few minutes, and then gently untangling her from himself, got up of their bed, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

After going to the bathroom, he walked over to where they had left their phones the night before and quickly sent a text message to his boss at Julliard stating that he wouldn't be in today, and then grabbed Mikki's phone and sent one to Sugar to advise her that Mikki would not be in to work either. After putting down both the phones, he realized that he was indeed extremely hungry since he nor Mikki had not eaten last night, and walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a couple of eggs and then set about mixing them up to make some French toast for the two of them.

In their bedroom, Mikki who had finally sensed that Blaine wasn't next to her anymore, got up and headed out to the living area where Blaine was just beginning to warm up the pan to cook the bread that he was soaking in the egg mixture.

"Hi" said Mikki, as she walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a glass, before going and grabbing the apple juice from the fridge.

"Hey morning" replied Blaine, quickly kissing her on the cheek as she poured the juice.

"Hmm, what you doing?" asked Mikki.

"Making us some French toast" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him as she went and sat at the kitchen table. "Not really all that hungry"

"You got to eat" said Blaine, as he placed a slice of bread into the pan.

"Just don't feel like it at the moment though sweetie. Maybe later" said Mikki, as she finished her juice and stood up, going and putting the glass into the sink.

"I'm just going to go back to bed for a bit" said Mikki, quickly kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Michi, come on please eat something" said Blaine.

"I said that I don't feel like eating Blaine, so just drop it" replied Mikki and walked over to where her phone was.

Blaine sighed to himself as he flipped the piece of bread that was in the pan. Not wanting to start an argument with Mikki, he put the remaining egg mixture into the fridge and waited for the slice that he had started to cook, finish.

"Why is there a text back from Sugar, saying hope I feel better soon?" asked Mikki, looking over to Blaine.

"Ohh, I umm sent her a message and told her that you wouldn't be in to work today" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, okay thanks" replied Mikki, and walked back into their room with her phone still in hand.

Blaine just looked at her, not knowing what he should say and saw that the bread was now cooked. Putting it on to a plate that he grabbed from the cupboard, he quickly ate the French toast and then placed the dish into the sink.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw that Mikki was again lying on their bed, curled into herself.

"I texted my boss also and told him that I wouldn't be in either" replied Blaine, as he lay down on the bed also.

"You didn't have to do that. You don't need to stay home" said Mikki, as Blaine wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't feel like going in to work today, I just want to be here with you" said Blaine, kissing her on the cheek.

"I just want to sleep, so I'm not going to be much company" replied Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead. "Okay, well I'll just go and have a shower then"

"Hmm" replied Mikki.

Blaine sighed to himself and placed another kiss to Mikki's forehead, before he got off the bed and headed to the shower, to try and make himself feel hopefully that little bit better.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that morning, Blaine had had his shower, and decided to forego putting his contacts back in and instead chose to wear a pair of his glasses. He had checked some emails, replied to his brother and also spent some time just browsing the internet to try and pass the time, whilst Mikki continued to sleep.

It was just after ten in the morning, when he decided to venture into their bedroom again, and see if Mikki was possibly awake. However she was still fast asleep, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, even though the doctor said her body would need some time to get over the loss, he wasn't sure if her just sleeping was a way to avoid even talking about it.

Blaine knew that he couldn't sit around all day, just waiting for when Mikki wanted to talk. So he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a note telling her that he would be across the hall at Sam's apartment. Placing it on his pillow, he looked at his sleeping wife and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you Michi" he said quietly, putting leaving the bedroom and heading across the hallway to Sam's.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine headed out of his and Mikki's apartment and then walked across the hall to Sam's. He could hear the sound of Sam's voice as he obviously played a video game and he opened the door without bothering to knock.

"Damn it, go the hell away you dumb ass cops" said Sam as he played a game on his television.

"I hate them too, especially when they just seem to keep on coming" said Blaine, as he closed the door and walked over to the other chair in the apartment.

Sam paused the video game he was playing and looked at him. "Hey man"

"Hey" replied Blaine as he sat down.

"Aren't you meant to be at work right now?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, took the day off. Mik wasn't feeling the greatest this morning, and kind of wanted to be there in case she needed anything" replied Blaine.

"She okay?" asked Sam.

Blaine looked at his friend and nodded. "She will be, women stuff. She's just sleeping for now, and I did all that I could do to make her feel comfortable and I thought to myself maybe you'd like some company also, since your break up with Mercedes"

Sam looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks man, but I'm doing okay. Just playing some Watch Dogs here and trying not to think about women"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, how many times is it that you've played this game now?"

"Enough, and the damn cops still annoy the hell out of me every time" replied Sam.

"Give us a go then, dude. I'll see if I can maybe get them off your tail" said Blaine.

"Sure, knock yourself out" replied Sam, handing the controller over to Blaine, and the two of them tried to get the video game act completed whilst the two of them just talked about general stuff.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little later that day, Mikki woke up from her slumber and out of instinct rolled over to Blaine's side of the bed, but found that he was not there.

She opened her eyes and rubbed them awake, and saw the note sitting on his pillow, and grabbed it to read.

_Hey my lil' mouse,  
__You were sleeping again when I left. Figure you probably need the rest so I've headed across the hall to Sam's to hang out. Come on over if you are feeling a little better.  
Love you heaps, love your squishy xxoo_

Mikki smiled to herself, even though she wasn't feeling completely better, she was feeling a bit better, and knew that what the doctor had told her last night to be true, that there wasn't anything that she could have done to prevent the miscarry and that they would still be able to try for a baby somewhere down the track.

She looked over to the clock and saw that it was just a little after midday. Getting up off the bed, Mikki headed into the bathroom, to have a shower and freshen up before also going across the hall to see Blaine over at Sam's.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After Brittany had finished up work for the day, on what was her early knock off day as well being just after lunch, she walked in to the coffee shop and over to the counter.

"Hi Kurt, could I grab a Caramel Macchatio?" she asked as she approached the counter.

"Oh hey Britts, sure thing" replied Kurt.

"Thanks" replied Brittany, with a smile. "So have you seen or heard from the others today. Blaine wasn't at work today"

"Umm, Mik was sick this morning, that much I know because Sebastian came and grabbed the coffees instead. So he might have stayed home with her" replied Kurt as he started to make her drink order.

"Oh okay, guess that's probably it" said Brittany.

"Yeah, hey is Sam okay, I haven't seen him today either" said Kurt.

"Why wouldn't Sam be okay?" asked Brittany.

"Because he and Mercedes broke up yesterday" replied Kurt.

"Oh that I didn't know, really?" asked Brittany.

Kurt nodded.

"Is he okay?" asked Brittany.

"Well he did seem kind of sad about it yesterday, after all it did really kind of come out of the blue" said Kurt.

"Yeah, I thought she was a lot nicer than that, to just dump Sam without a thought" said Brittany.

"Yes, well apparently from what I can gather happened, she didn't want to date Sam anymore because he's white" said Kurt.

"Well that is just completely rude. Sam's an awesome guy and his skin color doesn't matter" said Brittany.

"Exactly my thoughts" replied Kurt, as he finished up Brittany's coffee and took it over to the blonde. "Here go"

"Thanks" replied Brittany as she added a sugar to it and then put a lid on the cup. "Well since the others don't look like to be coming here, I'll catch you tomorrow Kurt"

"Sure Britts, see you tomorrow" replied Kurt, with a smile as he wiped the milk frother down.

Brittany gave him a quick smile and then left the coffee shop, stopping by the grocery store before she headed over to Sam's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After Mikki had showered and gotten dressed again, she walked out of hers and Blaine's apartment and headed across the hall to Sam's.

She opened the door and walked in and saw the two guys, playing Halo on the Xbox that Sam has purchased for himself since Blaine had owned the one that he use to play and had subsequently taken that across the hall with him.

"Hey" replied Mikki as she closed the door and walked over to them.

"Hi" said Sam, with a smile.

"Hey my lil' mouse, you feeling any better?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded and sat in his lap in the chair that he was in.

"I am" she replied, with a nod and quickly kissed him.

"Dude, thanks" replied Sam as his character got rained upon with a load of bullets in the game, and he paused the controller.

"Sorry man, but I like my wife a little more than a video game" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it" replied Sam, with a sigh.

"You doing okay Sam?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Uh huh, not going to get hung over the fact that Mercedes wasn't the one" said Sam.

"Like I've said to Sam today, he'll meet the girl of his dreams when he least expects it" said Blaine.

"Hmm, or she could have been someone that he's known all along and has just been to blind to realize it, like I was for so long" replied Mikki, quickly kissing Blaine.

"We were both too blind to see it, or more interested in arguing with one another" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at Blaine and nodded.

"And yet we all did see it and tried to give you all so many hints" replied Sam, with a laugh looking at his two friends.

"So you've said before" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yes, and if Sam doesn't mind I would like my husband back now at home" said Mikki.

"Hmm, I'd like that too" replied Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki stood up from Blaine's lap and then Blaine also stood up and passed the controller he had to Sam.

"Thanks for hanging out today, dude. It was appreciated" said Sam.

"Sure not a problem, we got to do it more often" replied Blaine.

"Totally" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you later Sam" said Mikki.

"Sure, bye guys" replied Sam.

"Later man" said Blaine, and he and Mikki left Sam's apartment and headed back over to their own, leaving Sam once again to himself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short time after Mikki and Blaine had headed back over to their own apartment, Sam was watching one of the news channels, when there was a knock on his front door.

He stood up and over to the door and opened it, to see Brittany on the other side.

"Britts, hi" said Sam.

"Hey Sammy" replied Brittany with a smile.

"What you doing over here. Not that I don't love see you or anything, it's just a surprise that's all" said Sam.

"Well I saw Kurt a little while ago, and he told me that you and Mercedes broke up" said Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Right, so I thought I would come over and give you some company. I know how lonely it can be those first few days after a break up, especially when you're living on your own" said Brittany.

Sam laughed. "Thanks Britts, that's really sweet of you. Come on in"

Brittany smiled and walked inside the apartment, and Sam closed the door.

"Good to see that you've not had a complete meltdown and the place is a mess" said Brittany with a laugh.

Sam looked to her and laughed. "Yeah well Blainers was over before and we played some Halo"

"He didn't come to work today and he spent it playing Halo, nice for some I guess" replied Brittany with a smile.

"Yeah, well Mik wasn't feeling well today, apparently women stuff. So he stayed home because she was sick" said Sam.

"I have to admit that is kind of sweet of him do. But why was he over here, if Mik was sick" said Brittany.

"She was sleeping and he was bored, so we just hung out" said Sam.

Brittany laughed. "Well it was nice of him to come over, and I am here now, and I have Chunky Monkey ice cream"

"Ice cream?" asked Sam.

"Yep, because it's the best when you've just been dumped" replied Brittany, as she placed the bag on the kitchen bench.

Sam laughed.

"And the best thing about being dumped, is that you can eat this and not care about what anyone else thinks" said Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Sam.

Brittany grabbed a couple of spoons from the drawer in the bench.

"Okay, so come talk with me. Tell me everything" said Brittany, grabbing the carton of ice cream and then dragging Sam over to the sofa that was in his apartment.

"Hmm, okay" replied Sam, with a laugh and the two of them sat talking and eating the ice cream that Brittany had bought over.

* * *

_End Note:  
__I am terribly sorry that I did that too Mikki and Blaine - it is however something that has __played a part as well in another one of my stories with them, although because of this one __taking more time jumps we aren't going to see as much of heartache that Mikki and Blaine __are both obviously feeling over the loss of their baby. But regardless of that, of course __they are both still very heartbroken about it and will need time to at least heal before __trying again to have a baby.  
__I'm not going to divulge if I take the same route as Friends did, and have them adopt or be __able to have their own biological children. For that you're just going to have to keep on __reading!_

_And the next chapter will be a big Puckleberry one, hence why they were absent for this one - I guess you can probably guess what is __going to be maybe happening in that. Hence why I left them out of this one.  
__As for the whole Mercedes dumping Sam because of the color thing - that was obviously the __thing that was hinted at in Glee season 5. And whilst I don't agree with any of that sort __of stuff, because I come from a multicultrual family - I can see why some people have __issues with it as well. And of course, I do have a plan for Sam, and it was not in the end __being with Mercedes. (And no it's not Rachel either - OBVIOUSLY!) So rest assured Sam will __get a happy ending at some point._

_And not sure if you have all heard the news - but Darren is also returning to Broadway! __This time he is stepping into the role for which Neil Patrick Harris won his Tony award for __last season, that of "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" - I need to be winning some money right __about now! Because it goes to the week of my birthday, and honestly there would be no __better freakin' birthday present than to see Darren on stage! Praying now for a huge __windfall of money! Just don't tell the Furbies about this, because if I did manage to find __a way to go, they would be trying to sneak into my luggage I am sure! _

_Anyway, chapter 50 (eeekkkk!) will be up soon; it's almost finished being written. _

_Until next time,_

_love KJ xoxoxo_


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Well here is it - the 50th chapter of this story! EEEEKKKKK! Seriously bugging on how far this has come! __What was my crazy wacky idea - crossing Glee within a Friends story line, is in some ways coming now around to fall circle._

_Thanks once again for all the reviews on the last chapter - and this is probably one that a lot of you have been waiting for, for a long time!  
__Therefore without further ado, here it is - the extra super duper long chapter 50! And remember as always review at the end!_

_Love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 50 –

Rachel was nearing the end of her pregnancy, and her and Puck were eagerly awaiting the birth of their daughter.

Mikki, Blaine, Rachel and Puck were sitting in the coffee shop on a Friday afternoon, waiting for Sam and Brittany to arrive, and since Rachel was so close to the end of her pregnancy and was likely to have her baby at any time, Jayden was going to be at Santana and Dani's over the weekends until the baby was born.

Rachel came back from having gone to the bathroom, and sat back down in one of the chairs.

"I'm so over this" said Rachel, as she took a sip of her water.

"You'll have the baby soon, Rach. I'm sure of it" said Blaine.

"Yeah, I know. Just sick of the constant needing to pee, the sore ankles and the fact I haven't seen them in months and just the tiredness I am having as well" said Rachel.

"Oh boo freakin' hoo. Get over it Rachel, we don't need to be hearing this all day every day, poor is woe little pregnant you" said Mikki.

They all looked at Mikki, who was sitting on the sofa next to Blaine.

"Excuse you, don't talk to Rachel like that" said Puck.

Mikki looked to her cousin. "Oh like you're not sick of her constant complaining already, the way she is acting you'd think she's the only one who has ever been pregnant or something"

"Uh Mik, you might want to stop talking right about now" said Blaine, looking to her and then to Puck to see the seething look that he was giving her.

"Why because I might hurt poor little Rachel's feelings and she might cry" said Mikki.

"Mikayla, I am warning you, if you don't stop being rude right this second" said Puck.

"Oh you're just as bad as she is" replied Mikki, standing from the sofa and grabbing her bag. "I'm out of here, going somewhere where it's peaceful"

Mikki turned away from them and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Are you just going to let her talk to Rachel like that and then walk away" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

"Umm, I...I should go as well" said Blaine, standing also as he sort of realised why maybe Mikki was acting the way that she was.

"That's great, thanks man. Thanks a lot" replied Puck, as Blaine also walked out of the coffee shop to head after Mikki.

"They're right, I am being horrible. All I do is talk about myself" said Rachel, with a sob.

"Hey princess, no. You're not horrible, you're amazing. My cousin is the horrible one, and she shouldn't have said what she said" said Puck, standing from his chair and going and sitting next to Rachel on the arm of hers and putting his arm around her.

"I am though, I'm horrible and I'm fat and I look like a huge whale" said Rachel.

"You're not any of those things, okay. You're beautiful and our little girl will be here soon, okay. Just a little bit longer that's all" said Puck, placing a kiss to her hair.

Rachel just nodded.

"How about we head back home and I will run you a nice warm bath and that will help you to relax a little" said Puck.

"'kay" replied Rachel, looking to him with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Puck, kissing her. "And you're beautiful to me Rachel, you will always be beautiful".

"Thank you" said Rachel, as Puck stood from the arm of the chair and then held his hand out to Rachel to help her up from the chair.

"Come on my beautiful princess" said Puck, grabbing Rachel's handbag and the two of them then left the coffee shop to head back home to their apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine exited the coffee shop, and went running after Mikki who was already a fair way ahead of him in heading back to the apartment.

"Mikki, wait up" he said, as he caught up to her.

"Go away Blaine" replied Mikki, as she quickened her pace.

"What, no I'm not going to go away" said Blaine, as he took her hand. "You want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Nothing is going on, that's just it" replied Mikki, as they got to their apartment block and walked inside.

Blaine just looked at her, not wanting to push anymore at least for the moment, with the two of them being out in public somewhat, as they climbed the stairs to their apartment floor.

Mikki got her keys out of her handbag and opened the door, and the two of them walked in.

"Mik, please tell me what is bugging you" said Blaine, as he closed the front door of their apartment.

"It's not fair that's what is it" replied Mikki, as she put her handbag down on one of the arm chairs.

"What isn't fair?" asked Blaine.

"That someone women who aren't even in a relationship can get pregnant, and yet those women who are in one or even married, can't get pregnant" said Mikki.

Blaine went over to Mikki and wrapped his arms around her. "Is this because this morning, you got your period?"

Mikki nodded as she hugged him. "Which means another month and we're not having a baby"

"I know sweetie" said Blaine, kissing her. "But that doesn't mean we won't have one, the doctors said we were both okay and nothing was wrong with either of us"

"I know that, it's just frustrating that's all. We're married, we should be having the baby first and not Rachel and Puck, who hooked up for one night, and she gets pregnant" said Mikki.

"I totally agree with you, and believe me it's been hard on me too as well, seeing all this happening as well when we want to have a baby of our own" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and hence why I kind of got mad at Rachel. Just the way that she is carrying on at the moment, I know it's not deliberate on her part but it's kind of like in a way she is rubbing it in our faces" replied Mikki.

"I'm sure she's not even aware that she is doing that" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "I think she knows now though"

"Yeah, I think both her and Puck do. And I think also Puck is pretty mad at you right now as well" said Blaine.

"I should probably apologize right" replied Mikki.

"Yes, but maybe make it tomorrow, I don't think a screaming match between you and Puck right now would be a good thing" said Blaine.

Mikki smiled and kissed him. "No, I don't either. That and I do have a splitting headache"

"Did you want an aspirin?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I was going to go and take one" replied Mikki.

"Sit and relax, I'll go and get it for you" said Blaine.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

Blaine nodded and kissed her.

"You're too sweet for words" said Mikki.

"Hmm yeah, that's because I love you" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Love you too" she replied, kissing him.

"Okay sit, and I will go and get that aspirin for you and then we can watch some trashy reality tv together" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed, and went and sat on the sofa and Blaine went and grabbed her the aspirin and glass of water, before the two of them curled up together on the sofa; both of them secretly hoping that their time to be parents would come sooner rather than later.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, after talking things over more with Blaine the day before over the way she had spoken to Rachel, Mikki went over to their apartment.

She knocked on the apartment door, and Puck came and opened it.

"What do you want" he said, crossing his arms across himself and looking at his cousin.

"Is Rachel here?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, she is" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded. "Can I talk with her?"

"Are you going to be nice to her or have you come over to dish out more insults?" asked Puck.

"To apologize and be nice" replied Mikki.

Puck looked at her.

"And I should also say sorry to you as well, I shouldn't have spoken with Rachel that way in the coffee shop yesterday" said Mikki.

"You're right, you shouldn't have" said Puck.

"I know" replied Mikki.

"Come on in" said Puck, holding his door open.

"Thanks" replied Mikki as she walked into the apartment, and he closed the door behind them.

"Rach, babe. Mikki is here, she wants to say something to you" said Puck, walking towards the bedroom.

"Okay, just a sec" replied Rachel.

Mikki glanced around the apartment and saw that Puck had gotten everything ready for the birth of their daughter.

"Looks like you pretty much set here for everything" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Yeah" he replied, as Rachel came out of the bedroom.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" replied Mikki.

"I'll go and finish putting the crib together in our room, babe" said Puck, placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"Okay" replied Rachel.

Puck turned and looked to Mikki.

"I'll be listening as well, so don't say anything mean" he said.

"I promise, I won't" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Puck walked into the bedroom and Rachel walked over to the living area and sat on the sofa.

"Take a seat Mik" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded and went and sat in one of the arm chairs.

"So I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her. "It's fine. I know I've probably been a little unbearable lately"

"Still, I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry" replied Mikki.

"Rachel nodded. "Forgiven"

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"Well we're all allowed to have a little meltdown now and then" said Rachel.

"Just seeing you so close to having your baby, when Blaine and I..." Mikki stopped, almost telling Rachel that she recently miscarried. "...are still trying to have one, kind hurts"

"It will happen, when it happens, and I'm sure it will happen for both of you" said Rachel.

"Or you could just stop doing it as much" said Puck, from inside the bedroom.

"Noah, are you listening in?" asked Rachel.

Puck walked out of the bedroom. "Yes, I was listening in. Just to make sure that Mik didn't say anything mean again"

"I haven't" said Mikki.

"I know. But again, stop doing it so much and maybe it might happen" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "I'll have you know that we don't do it that often and it's just a matter of getting the timing or whatever you want to call it, right"

"I don't want to suggest this Mik, but have you thought maybe there could be problems for one of you in conceiving a child?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her friend and shook her head. "There isn't, we had some tests done both Blaine and I to make sure that there was no problems, and we're both okay with everything, it's just as my doctor said a timing thing"

Rachel nodded. "I can understand that, my dads did say it took them three implantation attempts before my birth mother got pregnant with me"

"I know this might sound a little weird and all, but have you ever thought about wanting to find her?" asked Mikki.

"No, not really. Even when I found out I was pregnant and the doctor asked me for my maternal family history, there was no desire to find her. She's the woman who gave birth to me, and whilst I probably do share some features with her, she wasn't the one who was there for me growing up, that was all my dads and I don't feel the need to know who she is" replied Rachel.

"Sure, yeah I was just wondering. Because one of the things Blaine and I did discuss was possibly maybe adopting if we couldn't have our own" said Mikki.

"And you wanted to know the desire one has for wanting to find a birth parent" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah"

"Well it's never been a desire for me, but I can't speak for anyone else either" said Rachel.

"Still I say stop doing it so much and then Blainers might get you pregnant" said Puck.

Mikki looked to her cousin and laughed, as did Rachel.

"Yeah, well I should be going. I just wanted to stop by and apologize for yesterday" said Mikki, standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

Puck went to say something, but Mikki looked at him and cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, and it's no I'm not. I have to go and do some grocery shopping"

Puck laughed and Rachel shook her head, standing from the sofa also.

"I'll see you both later, and I'm sure it's going to be real soon, that your little girl is here" said Mikki, giving Rachel a hug.

"She better be, because I really want to be seeing her soon. Well that and my feet again" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh, as she walked over to the apartment front door.

"See you cous" said Puck.

"Yeah later" replied Mikki, and opened the front door and left the apartment.

Puck went over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed as she also wrapped her arms around him.

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I just hope Mik and Blaine can have a baby soon, I do like the idea of our children being close together in age"

"And I'm sure they will" replied Puck.

"If they just stop doing it as much, as you so eloquently put" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Puck with a laugh. "Come on, come and help me finish putting this crib together.

"Okay" replied Rachel and the two of them went to put the crib together and hope that their baby would soon be with them.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Early the next morning, Rachel woke up feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, as she tried breathing through it, she nudged Puck who was asleep in the bed next to her to wake up.

"Noah" said Rachel as she nudged him.

"What, go way" muttered Puck as he turned away from her.

"Noah, the baby" said Rachel.

"What, I'm awake, I'm awake" replied Puck, sitting up quickly in the bed.

Rachel looked at him as she continued to breathe through the contraction she was having.

"Is everything okay, please tell me it's okay" said Puck, looking at her and taking her hand.

Rachel nodded as she breathed, and then stopped the breathing she had been taught in Lamaze class when the pain stopped.

"Yes it's all fine, but I think our little girl is ready to make her appearance" said Rachel.

"So you want to go to the hospital then?" asked Puck.

"I would like to have her there, yes" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Okay dressed, we should get dressed" said Puck, kissing her quickly and standing up from the bed.

Rachel laughed as Puck grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on over the boxer shorts he was wearing, as she also stood up slowly from the bed and changed into some clothes to wear to the hospital.

Puck went over to the closet and opened it. "What did you want to take with you?"

Rachel looked at him and laughed as she slipped her dress on. "Noah, I have a bag already packed, it's by the sofa in the living room, remember"

Puck looked to her and nodded. "Right of course"

"I think you need to be taking a deep breath also" said Rachel, going over to him and taking his hands.

"Deep breath" replied Puck as he took one.

"Better?" asked Rachel.

"A little, yeah" replied Puck. "You okay?"

"At the moment yeah, just that contraction hurt like hell" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "Well let's get you to the hospital my baby mama"

"Yeah, can you call the others and let them know it's happening" said Rachel, as the two of them walked out of the bedroom.

"I will in the cab on the way to the hospital" replied Puck, grabbing Rachel's bag that she had packed for the hospital, before the two of them left the apartment so that their daughter could be born.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki and Blaine were both asleep, the two of them curled up with one another, when the apartment phone started to ring.

Mikki groaned as she heard the ringing, waking her from her slumber and moved away from Blaine and reached over him to grab the phone that was on his bedside table.

"Not the marshmallows" muttered Blaine, as Mikki grabbed the phone and looked at her husband with a slight laugh.

"Whoever is calling me better have a damn good reason for it" said Mikki as she answered the call.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Puck, on the other end.

"No of course not because I am always awake at close to three in the morning" said Mikki, looking to the time on the clock.

"Sorry, just heading to hospital now" said Puck.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, heading in a cab there now with Rach" replied Puck.

"Okay, and" said Mikki.

"Well you and the others said you'd all be here, when Rach has our baby" said Puck.

"It's three in the morning Noah" replied Mikki, looking over to Blaine, who had now also woken up having heard her talking.

"Please Mikki, I really want you and the others here with me too" said Rachel, having leaned into the phone to speak.

Mikki sighed. "Okay fine. We'll be there soon"

"Can you let Sam and Britts know" said Puck.

"Sure can do" replied Mikki.

"Oh and also my Ma and Rachel's dads, we're almost at the hospital now" said Puck.

Mikki yawned. "Yep, will do. See you soon"

"Thanks Mik, see you soon" replied Puck and ended the call.

Mikki sighed as she hugged Blaine, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who on phone?" asked Blaine, clearly not at all fully awake.

"Puck. Rach is in labour" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Uh huh, and she wants us there, because we all promised we would be" said Mikki.

"So we have to go, now?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki.

"Okay then" said Blaine, kissing her.

"Can you go over and let Sam know, and I will give my Aunt Lydia a call" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine as the two of them untangled themselves from one another and went to get out of their bed.

Mikki looked at the phone that she was still holding and went through the address book to find the number for her aunt in Ohio, as Blaine went to walk out of their bedroom.

"Oh sweetie, what about the marshmallows?" asked Mikki, as she went to connect the call.

"Huh, marshmallows? What?" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"I don't know you tell me, you muttered something in your sleep about not the marshmallows" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I have no idea" replied Blaine, with a laugh also.

Mikki smiled as she connected the call to Ohio, and Blaine pointed in the general direction of Sam's apartment.

"Hello?" asked Lydia on the other end, as Mikki nodded and Blaine left their bedroom.

"Aunt Lydia, hi it's Mikki" she replied.

"Mikki, sweetheart it's like three o'clock in the morning" said Lydia.

"I know and I apologize for ringing, it's just Noah rang me and he and Rach are heading to the hospital now" said Mikki.

"Rachel is about to have her baby?" asked Lydia.

"Guessing so, yes" replied Mikki.

"Well how far apart are the contractions? Has her water broke yet?" asked Lydia.

"Not sure on either, sorry. Noah just called and said they were heading that way now, and that Rachel wanted us all there that are here, and also asked if I could call you and also her dads" said Mikki.

"Okay, well. I can have a look at flights out of Ohio later this morning and hopefully get one and be there soon" said Lydia.

"Yeah that be good, and if you could let Hiram and Leroy know also, that would be great. I don't have their number handy" said Mikki.

"I will do that sweetheart, and I will let you know my flight details as soon as I know them" replied Lydia.

"Okay and I will let you know if anything happens here. I'll see you soon" said Mikki.

"Yes, and tell Noah and Rach I love them when you see them" said Lydia.

"Will do Aunt Lydia, see you soon" said Mikki.

"Bye sweetheart" replied Lydia.

"Bye" replied Mikki and ended the call.

She sat on the bed looking at the now disconnected phone, for a moment and then put in down on the unmade bed and got up, going over to her dresser drawers to get some underwear out, before getting dressed.

Blaine came back in just as Mikki was doing her jeans up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the crook of the neck.

"I scared the shit out of Sam. He thought I was some crazed robber guy" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well you do look all kinds of crazy with bed head and scruff" said Mikki, with a laugh also and turned in his arms.

"Yeah but you secretly love me like this" replied Blaine, kissing her.

"You're right I do" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as she grabbed the top that she had put on the bed. "And you also need to be hurrying up as well, and get dressed"

"Okay, okay" replied Blaine, as he removed his arms from around Mikki and grabbed clothes of his own.

"I got to call Britts as well, let her know what's happening" said Mikki, as she slipped her top on.

"Sam was going to call her" replied Blaine, as he pulled on a pair of his own jeans.

"Oh, okay cool" replied Mikki. "Aunt Lydia is going to ring Rachel's dads and let them know, and they should all hopefully be here early in the morning"

"It's already early in the morning" said Blaine, with a laugh as he pulled on a shirt.

"Well normal early morning time, like eight I am guessing" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, as he put on his glasses not wanting to bother with his contacts and then went over to Mikki and took her hand. "You okay?"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine"

"You're sure, because just the other day you had that massive meltdown in the coffee shop at Rachel and now she's having her baby, I just don't want you to be upset and her either" said Blaine.

"Sweetie I'm fine, you know why I had a meltdown, and that's because I got my period and obviously means that this month we're not pregnant. But I'm okay, I promise. I'm happy for Rach and Puck" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah, it will happen for us soon" replied Blaine.

"I'm sure it will" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Uh huh, love you" replied Blaine, his arms around and kissing her in return.

"Love you too" said Mikki.

"Guys, hello. You ready?" came Sam's voice from outside their room.

"Yeah man, we are" replied Blaine.

"Let's go, shall we" said Mikki, and the two of them headed out of their room, so along with Sam they could head to the hospital for the birth of Rachel and Puck's daughter.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel and Puck arrived at the hospital where she would be giving birth and after paying the cab driver, went up to the maternity ward floor.

Rachel's contractions were roughly thirteen minutes apart and in the time that it had taken to drive to the hospital had experience two more of them.

They went over to the reception and the nurse on the desk, looked at the two of them. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm having a baby" she replied.

"Okay, and you're have contractions?" asked the nurse.

Rachel nodded. "About thirteen minutes apart"

"And has your water broken yet?" asked the nurse.

"No not yet" replied Rachel.

"Okay that's fine" replied the nurse and moved to type on her computer.

"Can we get a room then?" asked Puck.

The nurse turned to Puck and gave him a smile. "Just give me a minute, and I will organize that. Seeing who your wife's doctor is Mr Berry"

"Oh he's not my husband, and his last name is Puckerman" said Rachel.

The nurse looked to Rachel and then Puck. "Apologies, you just look like a married couple that's all"

"No offence taken" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Okay Rachel, it says your doctor is Doctor St. Pierre" said the nurse.

"Yes that's correct" said replied Rachel.

"I will page him and let him know you're here and also have one of the other nurses escort you to your room" said the nurse, looking over to one of the other nurses at the admittance desk.

"Nurse Bailey, can you take Ms Berry to room 401" said the admittance nurse.

"Sure thing Nurse Roz" replied the nurse identified as Bailey.

"This way please" said Nurse Bailey as she started to walk, with Rachel and Puck following her to the room that Rachel would be occupying.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later; Brittany, Sam, Blaine and Mikki who had all met out the front of the hospital, made their way up to the maternity ward.

They approached the admittance desk, where Nurse Roz was still sitting and doing some typing on the computer that was there.

"Hi, we were wondering if you could tell us if a Rachel Berry has been admitted yet?" asked Blaine.

Roz looked to them, and nodded. "Yes Ms Berry came in about twenty minutes ago"

"Can we see her?" asked Brittany.

"Are you family?" asked Roz.

"Well I'm am, the father is my cousin and this is my husband" replied Mikki, pointing to Blaine.

Roz nodded and looked at Sam and Brittany.

"We're just friends of Rachel and Puck" said Sam.

"Okay, that's fine. I can't however permit all of you to go into the room, so it will only be one of you at the moment I'm afraid" said Roz.

"You go Mik, and tell Rach and Puck we're out here" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, and then turned back to Roz. "Room number?"

"401" replied Roz.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a bit guys" said Mikki, quickly kissing Blaine on the cheek before heading to Rachel's room.

"Guess we just wait now" said Brittany, as the three of them moved over to the chairs to wait for whatever was to happen next.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki walked to room 401, where Rachel was located and she knocked on the door.

"Come on in" came Puck's voice from inside the room, and Mikki turned the door handle and walked in.

"Hey" she said as she walked in, and saw that Rachel, Puck and also Rachel's doctor who was examining Rachel were in the room.

"Hi" replied Puck, giving his cousin a smile.

"Sister?" asked Doctor St. Pierre, as he continued to examine Rachel.

"No, my cousin" replied Puck.

"Well hi cousin" said St. Pierre, with a laugh.

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"Okay Rachel, you're dilating well, however your water has yet to break so we'll keep an eye on that" said Doctor St. Pierre.

"So everything is okay?" asked Rachel.

"Yes fine, the baby's heart beat is strong we can see that on the foetal monitor and everything looks to be progressing normal" said Doctor St. Pierre.

Rachel nodded. "Okay just never done this before"

"Well you're in good hands here, and I will come and check on you in a little while okay, and see how it's all going then" replied Doctor St. Pierre.

"Thank you" said Rachel.

"Yeah, thanks Doc" said Puck.

Doctor St. Pierre gave a nod and then left the room.

"So you feeling good?" asked Mikki, looking to Rachel.

"Kind of, the contractions hurt like a bitch though" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it all will be over soon, and your little girl will be here" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Rachel.

"So where are the others?" asked Puck.

"Out in the waiting area, only one could come back to see you at the moment, so it was decided should be me" replied Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Did you call my Ma?"

"I did and she is going to organize a flight for the morning, well later this morning" said Mikki.

"And my dads?" asked Rachel.

"I didn't call them" replied Mikki.

"But I want my dads here, they'll want to be here" said Rachel, looking as if that moment she would burst into tears.

"Mik, seriously. You couldn't call Hiram and Leroy" said Puck, looking at his cousin.

"I didn't have their number and besides your mom said she would call them" said Mikki.

"So they know?" asked Rachel, with a sniff.

"I'm sure they do, and Aunt Lydia said she would let me know the details when she gets the flights" said Mikki.

"Has she let you know yet?" asked Puck.

Mikki grabbed her phone out of her handbag and looked at it, and shook her head. "No, but I'm sure she will soon"

Rachel groaned as she felt another contraction coming on.

"Okay, just look at me and breathe through it" said Puck, taking her hand.

Rachel looked at him at him as she did the controlled breathing that she had been taught, and also felt her water break.

"Noah, my water broke" said Rachel.

"Really?" asked Puck, as Rachel nodded and continued to breathe through the pain.

"Okay I'll buzz the doctor then" said Puck, grabbing the cord that had the nurse call button on it and pressing it.

Rachel let out a long deep breath as her contraction ended and the door opened and the nurse that had shown them to the room, Nurse Bailey walked in.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"My water broke" replied Rachel.

Nurse Bailey moved to the bottom of the bed and looked. "Yes it has, I'll go and get Doctor St. Pierre and let him know and have him come and check your dilation"

"Thank you" replied Rachel.

"I should go, and tell the others what is happening and that" said Mikki.

"Okay thank you for being here" said Rachel, looking to her friend.

"Sure, you know none of wouldn't want to be anywhere but" replied Mikki, giving her a smile.

"I'll keep you posted on what is happening" said Puck.

Mikki looked to her cousin and nodded. "Yeah and I'll let you know what is happening with your mom as soon as I find out"

"Thanks Mik" replied Puck.

"See you later guys" said Mikki, and headed out the room back to the waiting area to fill the others in on what was happening and how Rachel was progressing with her pregnancy.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Five hours later, the four of them were still sitting in the waiting room, awaiting the arrival of Rachel's baby. The dilation had only progressed a little more and Rachel, was getting extremely cranky with the long process of it all.

Mikki had received a message from Lydia Puckerman, telling her that she and also Rachel's dads were catching a flight from Ohio to New York at seven o'clock, and from the airport they would take a cab to the hospital.

"So tired" said Brittany as she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder who she was sitting next to her.

"Same here, why couldn't Puck have called us when Rachel was close to have the baby" said Sam, with a yawn.

"Because you don't know how long these things will take" said Mikki.

"Hmm, still tired" replied Brittany.

"Yes and weekends are meant for sleeping in" said Blaine.

"That and cuddling" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Don't need to know what you also do on a weekend guys" said Sam, with a laugh.

"All I said was cuddling, because we don't get to do that of weekday and just do that" replied Mikki.

"Not wanting to know" said Sam, with a smile.

"Any baby yet?" asked Lydia Puckerman as she approached the four of them, along with Leroy and Hiram.

"Oh hey Aunt Lydia, no not yet" replied Mikki.

"Rachel's water did break a few hours ago though, but still no baby" said Brittany.

"Well if was anything like the time I was in labour when I had Noah, then she will be in for a long run of it" said Lydia.

"How long?" asked Blaine.

"I think it was about sixteen hours for memory" said Lydia, with a smile.

"Sixteen hours" said Sam.

"Yes" replied Lydia.

"Well since you're all here I will take you to Rach's room so that you can see her" said Mikki.

"That would be lovely, thank you Mikki" said Hiram, as Mikki stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and stretched herself out.

"Back in a bit, sweetie" said Mikki, leaning down and quickly kissing Blaine.

"Hmm okay" replied Blaine.

"Is okay if we leave our bags here with you?" asked Leroy.

"Of course" replied Brittany, with a nod and Leroy gave her a smile.

"Rach's room is this way" said Mikki.

"Can you tell Rachel to hurry it up, please. I don't want to be sitting around her for sixteen hours" said Sam.

"I will let her know that Samuel" said Leroy, with a laugh and Mikki headed towards Rachel's room with Puck's mom and Rachel's dads following.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki opened the door of Rachel's room, and walked in with the other three adults.

"Look who's arrived" said Mikki as they entered the room.

"Dad, Daddy" said Rachel, when she saw her fathers.

"Oh my little girl" said Hiram, going over Rachel's side and kissing her on the forehead.

"How you feeling angel?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah okay, just a little tired" replied Rachel.

"Well it will all come in time Rachel" said Lydia, as she too walked over next to Puck and kissed her son on top of the head.

"Glad you could get here Ma, and you too Mr and Mr Berry" said Puck, looking to the two men in the room.

"We wouldn't dream of missing the birth of our grandchild" said Leroy, placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"Yes, well I wish your granddaughter would hurry up and just come already" said Rachel, with a laugh, as she felt another contraction coming on.

"Okay breathe remember" said Puck, taking her hand.

Rachel looked at him and nodded as she focused on her breathing.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked Lydia.

"The last one was about six minutes ago" said Puck, looking to his mom as Rachel continued to breath through the pain.

"Well that's good, shouldn't be much longer now" said Lydia, as Rachel let out a long sigh as the contraction ended.

"Good, that's good" replied Rachel.

"Not long now angel" said Hiram, brushing some hair off her face.

Rachel nodded. "Can someone get me some more ice please?"

"Sure sweetheart, where do we get it from?" asked Leroy.

"There's a jug just there on the side table, but I can't reach it" replied Rachel.

"Okay here you go angel" said Hiram, as he took the cup from Rachel that she held out to him, and Leroy filled the cup with some more ice chips for her.

"I'll go and let the others know it shouldn't be too much longer" said Mikki.

"You're all still here" said Rachel, looking to her.

"We are, yes. Although Sam is wishing that you would kind of hurry things up a bit" said Mikki.

"You can tell Sam he can go and get fu..."

Hiram looked at his daughter in shock. "Rachel Babara Berry, do not finish that sentence"

"Well Sam does not understand the excruciating pain I am in here, so he can go and do that. Or alternatively I will just kick him in the balls when I have had my baby, so he can understand some of the pain I am going through" said Rachel.

"Okay, let's hope our little girl is born soon, because you are very clearly over this" said Puck, with a laugh and kissing Rachel's hand that he still had a hold of.

"Just over the waiting" replied Rachel, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll leave before I am subject to your wrath as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Thanks Mikki, we'll let you know how things go, and hopefully soon" said Lydia.

Mikki looked to her aunt and nodded and then left the room to head back to the others in the waiting room, and left the grandparents to be with the expectant parents to be.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

About an hour later, Lydia along with Hiram and Leroy came out into the waiting area. Mikki was curled up next to Blaine half asleep as he sat messaging Cooper on his phone, Brittany was reading one of the magazines that had been left in the waiting room and Sam was also close to sleep in one of the chairs that was against the wall.

"Has she had the baby?" asked Brittany, upon seeing the three adults enter the room.

"No, but it shouldn't be much longer now, the reason why we came out here is because she was going to start pushing" said Lydia.

"Oh this is so exciting" said Brittany, putting the magazine down, and standing up and going over to Sam, to nudge him away.

"So like a few more minutes maybe then" said Blaine, as he too nudged Mikki to wake.

"What, what" said Sam, as he opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Hopefully" replied Leroy.

"Rachel had the baby?" asked Mikki, looking to Blaine and then her aunt and Rachel's dads.

"Nearly, just in the final parts of labour now and the actual pushing part of it" said Lydia.

"You're not in there with her?" asked Sam.

"No, too many people. It would be too stressful for Rachel" said Hiram.

"And besides this is a moment that Noah and Rachel should experience, just them" said Lydia.

"Are you going to be staying for a little while after Rachel has her baby?" asked Mikki.

"I was thinking of staying for a few days, yes" replied Lydia.

"So were Hiram and I" replied Leroy.

"Well you're quite welcome to come and stay with me and Mikki, Lydia" said Blaine.

"You wouldn't mind, because I can just as well as get a hotel" said Lydia.

"It's no problem really, and besides mom would probably tell Blaine and I off if we didn't offer you to stay" said Mikki.

Lydia laughed. "Okay then thank you"

"And you're also quite welcome to come and stay with me, Mr and Mr Berry, I have a spare room also" said Sam.

"We wouldn't want to be putting you out Sam" said Leroy.

"You wouldn't and besides our apartment block is only over the road from Puck and Rachel, so you'd be nice and close to them" said Sam.

"Well thank you for the offer, Sam. That is very kind of you, and we accept" said Hiram, as Puck came running out into the waiting room.

"She's here, my daughter is here" said Puck, as he came to almost a skid stop near his mom, Rachel's dads and his friends.

"So it's definitely a girl then" said Brittany.

"Definitely a girl" replied Puck, with a huge smile.

"Can we meet her?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah, of course. All of you can, I cleared it with the doctor and nurse for you all to come back with me" said Puck.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" said Hiram, and they all followed Puck back to Rachel's room, so they could meet baby Puckerman.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck opened the door to Rachel's room and they all quietly walked in.

"Look who's here to see you Rach" said Puck, as he went over to the far side of Rachel's bed.

Rachel was sitting up in the bed, with her daughter in her arms.

"Hi" said Rachel.

None of them replied to Rachel, instead there was a chorus of 'awwws' at the sight of the little girl that she was now holding.

"She's so tiny" said Mikki.

"Yeah and thankfully so is her nose" said Sam, with a laugh, which earned him a punch in the arm from Blaine and a glare from Puck.

"She's perfect, angel. Really" said Leroy, kissing his daughter on the top of the head.

"So have you thought of names yet, or not?" asked Lydia.

"Well there were a few that we saw and liked, but we weren't really set on choosing one until she was actually here" said Puck, sitting on the bed with Rachel and putting his arm gently around her shoulder.

"But now that she is here, we think we know what we are going to call her" said Rachel, looking down at her little girl.

"So don't keep us hanging here" said Blaine.

"Okay, well meet Elisabeth Ava Puckerman" said Puck, looking at Rachel with a smile and then too his family and friends.

"That's a pretty name" said Brittany.

"It is, and we liked it because there are so many nice little names you can also get from it as well" said Rachel.

"I think it's a lovely name angel, and also the Ava is a nice touch as well" said Hiram, looking at his daughter, with a smile.

"I thought you would like that" replied Rachel, with a smile of her own, since Ava was the name of his mother who had since passed.

"Yes thank you" replied Hiram, kissing her on the top of the head, as Rachel stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked to him and nodded.

"We might met you get some rest Rach, and come back later then" said Sam.

"Okay, thank you so much for being here, you don't know how much it means to be that you all are" said Rachel.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else Rach" said Brittany.

"Get some rest angel, and we'll come back in a little while" said Leroy.

"Okay thank you daddy" said Rachel, looking to him.

"So proud of you right now" said Lydia, giving Puck a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ma" he replied, with a smile.

"We'll come back a little bit later" said Blaine.

"Thanks guys" replied Puck.

"See you" said Mikki, and they all left the room, so that Puck and Rachel could spend some more quality time with their daughter, and also for Rachel to finally get some rest.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck was getting a coffee from the machine that was located up in the ward, whilst Rachel had a little sleep, exhausted from the long labour that she had gone through.

"Noah, I'm going to head to Mikki and Blaine's place now and Leroy and Hiram to Sam's, but we will all be back in a little bit" said Lydia, going over to her son.

"Okay thanks Ma, for coming out here" said Puck. "You're staying for a bit?"

"Yes, Mikki has said I can stay in the spare room at hers and Blaine's apartment and Sam has offered his to Leroy and Hiram" replied Lydia.

"Okay that's good you're both here a bit longer" said Puck.

Lydia smiled as she pulled Puck in for a hug. "Sweetie, there is nowhere else I would rather be, and the same with Rachel's dads"

"Yeah, and considering you couldn't get here for when Santana had Jay" said Puck.

"It doesn't matter though sweetheart, all that matters is that you make those two beautiful girls you have happy for the rest of their lives, and Jay also" said Lydia.

Puck nodded. "I will"

"And there is something I want you to have as well" said Lydia, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a little black jewelry box.

"Ma, is that?" asked Puck.

Lydia looked at him and nodded. "Yes"

"Bubbe's ring" said Puck.

"Give it to Rachel, when you feel the time is right to ask her to marry you. It doesn't have to be now, but when you do I want you to give her this" said Lydia, handing Puck the little black jewelry box.

Puck opened the little black box to see the ring that his Sabba had given to his Bubbe when his mother had been born.

"Are you sure Mikki won't be upset about this, me getting this?" asked Puck.

Lydia looked at her son and shook her head. "I have already spoken to her with this a few months ago and she was okay with it"

"Okay, I just want to make sure. Because I know she always loved it as a kid when were younger" said Puck.

"Yes, well it was always to go to the oldest grandchild and that is you, and I know that my parents would have loved Rachel just as much as we all do" said Lydia.

Puck looked at her and smiled, giving her a hug. "Thanks Ma, this will be perfect when I do propose to Rachel"

"Okay sweetheart, you go back to those beautiful girls of yours. And I will see you later on" said Lydia.

"Yeah thanks Ma. See you later" replied Puck.

Lydia placed a kiss to her son's cheek, and walked off. Puck looked at the jewelry box that he was holding and smiled to himself and then placed it into his pocket, finally knowing when it would be the perfect time to ask Rachel to be his wife.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A short while later Puck walked back into the room, with the ring now in his pocket. Rachel, who was now awake, looked at him and smiled as he entered.

"Hi, where did you go?" she asked.

Puck sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Just went to get some coffee"

Rachel nodded.

"Did you have a nice nap?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, still kind of tired though" replied Rachel.

"Well did you want me to go and see if I can get you a tea maybe or something?" asked Puck.

"No, I'm fine" replied Rachel.

"Okay, well I might send Mikki a text a bit later and ask her to pick up on of your fave coffees from Kurt on the way over here, since you can now drink it again" said Puck.

Rachel smiled. "The others gone home?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, just for a little while though. To get your dads and my mom settled in for a few days"

"They're going to be staying for a few days?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, of course they are" replied Puck.

"That's good" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Uh huh, your dads are going to stay with Sam, and my mom is going to be staying at Mik and Blaine's place" said Puck.

"That was nice of them to offer up their spare rooms" said Rachel.

"Well we all think of one another as family, and that extends to our parents as well" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Still it was very nice of Sam to let my dads stay with him"

"Yes" replied Puck, giving her a smile.

"So where is our little girl?" he asked.

"In the nursery. The nurse said she would bring her in shortly for a feed, and see if I can get the hang of this whole breastfeeding thing" said Rachel.

"I'm sure you'll be great at it Rach, you're going to be a great mom" said Puck.

Rachel smiled. "I hope so, I'm just so scared though. I have a little girl now who is going to depend on me for the rest of her life"

"We have a little girl, and I am going to be right by your side the whole time" said Puck, standing up and sitting on the bed with Rachel, and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Rachel leaned in towards him and nodded. "We're in this together"

"We are, forever. Me and my two princesses" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel smiled and Puck took the box containing the ring out of his pocket, knowing that he couldn't wait to ask her to be with for the rest of their lives.

"Rachel, I love you and what to spend forever with you" said Puck, moving slightly to face her just a little more.

"I love you too, and this us, even though it's come about in a weird way, I want it to be forever also" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and nodded as he played with the small box in his hands. Rachel looked down at what he was doing and saw the box, a tiny gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Noah?" she asked, looking at him.

Puck looked at her and smiled, finally getting the courage to open the ring box and held it out towards Rachel.

"Rachel Babara Berry, will you do me the greatest honor in the world of becoming my wife?" he asked.

* * *

_End Note:_

_So there you have it, we now have Puckleberry baby - and I hope you like the name that they have chosen for her. Whilst I did like the name Emma, I also have an ex friend called Emma, and didn't want to be associating with that when I writing; so hence the slightly different name. But as like Rachel said, so many different shortened variations that can also choose to call her as well. _

_And also if you can guess the cameo of other Glee people from through out the run of the show, a big congratulations to you! Let me know in a review or PM if you do know who I have sneaked in a minor cameo role!_

_Also I know Mikki was a little mean at the start as well, also. But it's got to be hard for her to see her friend so close to having a baby when she has just lost hers, so hence the kind of meaneaness there.  
__As for what someone asked about Mikki and Blaine, possibly having both their own children and also adopting - maybe that could be something that happens in the future for them, although I am not going to divulge anything as to that yet. _

_The next chapter with Rachel's answer will be up next week - what do people think she is going to say?!  
Anyway until then, if you haven't already checked out there is a new chapter up also of "Everywhere You Look" (shameless self plug I know!) - so there is always that to tide you over until._

_Once again, thank you all so much for reading this story and getting me to the 50 chapter mark!  
Love to you all always,_

_KJ and the forever crazy furbies! xoxoxoxo_


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: Many thanks for the reviews for the 50th chapter!_

_And well here is the next one - with Rachel's answer! I should also make point in telling you that there are only 15 more chapters of this story left before the end is reached!_

_Because it can't go on forever sadly, even though I'm sure many would love that it would. But never fear, there are always my other stories to continue and for all you to keep reading. Just because Glee is about to end, doesn't mean my love for writing in this fandom will. I still enjoy writing even my Dreams and Ducks stories, although I haven't touched them in quite a while._

_So anyway, without any further rambles from me - here is the next chapter!_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 51-

"Rachel Babara Berry, will you do me the greatest honor in the world of becoming my wife" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at Puck, a huge smile forming on her face and she nodded.

"Yes Noah, I would love to become your wife" she replied.

Puck gave a small laugh and a huge smile of his own. "Okay yeah that's a relief, I thought for a moment there you might actually say no"

Rachel shook her head, and Puck took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger; and she looked at the ring and smiled.

"Noah, it's beautiful" said Rachel, as she looked at the simple yet elegant ring.

"It was my Bubbe's ring" he replied.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, when my Bubbe had my Ma, my Saba gave her that"

"And it's okay that I have it?" asked Rachel.

"Of course it is" replied Puck.

"But what about Mikki, isn't this something maybe she would like as well?" asked Rachel.

Puck shook his head.

"No, she told my Ma that I could have it, and besides that it was always meant to go to the eldest grandchild, who would be me" said Puck.

"Okay, yeah I guess that makes sense" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And it really is a beautiful ring"

"It is, but believe me it doesn't compare to the person who is wearing it" said Puck, quickly kissing her.

Rachel looked at him and blushed.

"And I love that I can make you do that" said Puck, quickly tapping her on the nose.

Rachel laughed. "Hmm, so are you going to kiss me properly anytime soon, fiancé. Before our daughter gets here"

"I think I can do that" replied Puck, kissing her.

The two of them continuing, relishing in being a newly engaged couple; before their daughter was bought in for a feed.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After getting Lydia settled in to the guest room of their apartment; Mikki and Blaine who had been up since Puck had called them, both decided to have a sleep, and Lydia also retired for a while to have a sleep in the spare room.

It was a little after three o'clock in the afternoon, when the sound of someone moving inside the apartment could be heard, and Blaine who sometimes tended to be a light sleeper, woke and looked to see Mikki was still lying asleep next to him.

"Michi, there's someone in the apartment" he said, poking her awake.

"What?" asked Mikki, waking and looking at him.

"Someone in the apartment" replied Blaine.

"Yes, it's probably my Aunt Lydia" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, right forgot that she was here" replied Blaine.

Mikki laughed and kissed him. "You're a goof. Did you think for real that someone had broken in?"

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed Mikki in return. "Yes, and think how mad you'd be if they took all your stuff"

"I think we're safe with Aunt Lydia, I don't think she will want any of our stuff" replied Mikki.

"No" said Blaine.

"Sounds like she is in the kitchen and knowing my Aunt Lydia, probably cooking" said Mikki.

"Food, would be really good. I'm actually really hungry" said Blaine.

"Hmm same, let's go see" replied Mikki, the two of them getting up from the bed and walking out of their room in the main part of the apartment.

"And I was right" said Mikki, when she saw that her aunt was indeed in the kitchen.

"Well hello, you two sleepy heads" said Lydia, looking to them both with a laugh.

"Hi" said Blaine.

"Did you sleep Aunt Lydia?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, I got a little nap in, but I was getting to the point of needing to eat as well. So I hope you don't mind me taking over your kitchen" she replied.

"Not at all" replied Mikki.

"What are you making?" asked Blaine.

"Shakshuka" replied Lydia.

"Umm, what is that?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed, as did Lydia.

"I'm surprised my niece has never cooked it for you" said Lydia.

"Well I'd never be able to make it as good as yours or my mom's" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Lydia laughed. "And to answer your question Blaine, easiest way to describe it is a sort of vegetarian meal consisting of eggs and tomatoes, all cooked in a skillet pan"

"Okay, sounds like it could be good" replied Blaine.

"Oh believe me sweetie, it's amazing" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "I will take your word for it"

Mikki nodded.

"How long will it be to being ready?" asked Blaine.

"About fifteen minutes" replied Lydia.

Blaine nodded. "Okay I might have a shower then, cause I really need to wake up some more"

"Okay" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him and Blaine headed into the bathroom.

"You're not going to join him?" asked Lydia, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at her aunt and blushed. "No, I figure need to behave with my aunt around"

Lydia laughed as she grabbed the plates from the cupboard ready for the food when it was done.

"You're a young married couple, I don't expect you to be abstaining whilst I am here" replied Lydia, as she sat on one of the kitchen chairs, after placing the plates on to the table.

Mikki laughed as she went over to her handbag and grabbed out a pill packet, and popped one of the tablets out of the blister and then went over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the water jug before filling a glass.

"You're not still on the pill, are you?" asked Lydia, as she watched Mikki take the tablet.

Mikki looked at her aunt as she put the water jug back in the fridge and then sat at the kitchen table, shaking her head.

"It's a supplement, my doctor recommended" replied Mikki.

"Pre natal" said Lydia.

"Yep, she said it might help with it all, the becoming pregnant part" replied Mikki.

Lydia nodded. "It will happen sweetheart, believe me. I had two miscarriages before I had Noah"

"Really, I didn't know that" said Mikki.

"No, it isn't something I often speak of, and the first one I never told anyone until the second time. Because I did think at that point maybe I couldn't have a child, and that was heartbreaking" said Lydia.

"Hmm" replied Mikki.

"But I ended up having Noah and then Sara, so in the end it all worked out" said Lydia.

Mikki just nodded.

"And if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you" replied Lydia.

"Thanks Aunt Lyd" said Mikki, with a smile, and the two of them continued to talk about her being a grandmother now, to now only Jayden but also little Elisabeth as well.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Brittany walked into the hospital, armed with a huge bunch of balloons in an assortment of pinks and purples as well as a large one stating "It's A Girl!", as well as a huge basket full of muffins and one of Rachel's favorite soy lattes from Kurt's coffee shop, who she had gone and saw on the way back home earlier and told him that Rachel had had her baby. To which the barista insisted that she come back on her way to the hospital, to take some muffins and coffees to her and Puck.

Brittany headed up to the maternity ward floor and after checking if it was okay to proceed to Rachel's room with the nurse, headed in the direction.

Carefully balancing the coffee tray in the hand that was holding the balloons, she opened the door to the room with the hand the muffin basket was resting on her arm with.

Puck, who had a hold of Elisabeth; and Rachel who was sitting up in her bed, looked at the blonde as she opened the door and walked in.

"Britts" said Rachel, with a laugh, when she saw her.

"Hi, these are from Cynds and Kurt" she replied, as she walked over to the bed.

"Ohh, what's in the basket?" asked Rachel.

"Muffins, when I told Kurt you had your little girl on the way home when I stopped by to grab a coffee. He insisted that I come back on my way here later, and when I did he gave me these muffins for you and also your fave soy latte" said Brittany.

"That was so sweet, and I am so been hanging out for one" said Rachel, as she took the coffee tray from Brittany.

"Well there is also Puck's usual drink as well" she replied.

"He's too awesome" said Puck, with a laugh.

"And the balloons are from?" asked Rachel.

"Cynds, and she said she would go over to your apartment sometime after you get home, for baby snuggles" said Brittany as she placed the balloons over by the window of Rachel's room.

"Well she is most certainly welcome to do that" said Rachel.

"Yes, and speaking of baby snuggles, I want some now" said Brittany.

"Okay, yes. And I can have some decent coffee, whilst you hold her" said Puck, with a laugh.

Brittany nodded and gently took a sleeping Elisabeth from Puck, who then grabbed his own cup of coffee, courtesy of Kurt.

"Aww, she's just so adorable. I want one" said Brittany.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have one, one day" said Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe I still have to find the guy to have one with though" replied Brittany.

"What about Wes, you guys are still together right" said Puck.

Brittany looked at him and nodded. "Yes, but I am not sure he is the guy, you know"

"No, I don't know" replied Rachel.

Brittany sighed as she looked down at Elisabeth. "Wes is great and all, and we have fun together. But I want the relationship the two of you have, or Mikki and Blaine have. The one where you just look at someone and know, and are so at ease with each other. I want that kind"

"Well maybe it might be wise to end things with Wes, because believe me as a guy who has been strung along by women it's not a nice feeling, to know that they don't see things same as you" said Puck.

"Oh and which women are we talking about?" asked Rachel, looking to Puck with an interested look.

"Santana, she always had those feelings for women, but she still didn't act on them to later and as much as it's definitely worked out now for both of us, and I wouldn't change a thing. It was hard at the time to know that the trust wasn't there" replied Puck.

"I will keep that in mind" said Brittany with a nod, as the door to the room opened once again and Rachel's dads and Puck's mom, along with Sam, Blaine and Mikki walked into the room.

"Oh my little girl's girl is here" said Leroy, going over to where Brittany was holding Elisabeth and placing a kiss to his granddaughter's head.

"Did you want to hold?" asked Brittany, looking to him.

"Yes please" replied Leroy, with a massive smile and took his granddaughter from Brittany.

"Oh she's just so precious" said Hiram, looking at her also as his husband held her.

"That she is" replied Leroy.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Lydia, looking to Rachel.

"Good, I feel good" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, she's even pretty good at the whole feeding thing as well" said Puck.

"Feeding?" asked Sam.

"Breast feeding" said Rachel.

"Oh right okay, glad we weren't here for that because that would have been awkward" said Sam.

"It's a natural thing Sam, and besides if Rachel does choose to continue with it, I'm sure you'll most likely be seeing it" said Mikki.

"Hey, I'm cool with it" replied Sam.

"Yeah. So how's it feel to know that you guys are parents?" asked Blaine.

"Kind of surreal, like it hasn't really sunk in yet" said Rachel.

"Have you called Santana and Dani to let them know that Rachel has had the baby?" asked Mikki.

Puck looked to his cousin and nodded. "Yeah and they said they would come by later with Jay, so that he can meet his little sister"

"Okay, I know Jay was getting rather excited last time I saw him about being a big brother" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Excited, the kid was practically begging the baby to come out of Rachel to play" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Yes, well Elisa is going to be a long way off from being to play with Jayden, how he wants to play" said Puck.

"Elisa, is that one of the nicknames you're going with?" asked Brittany.

"Don't know, we haven't really decided on that yet or shortened. But I think Elisa is quite cute" said Rachel.

"It is, yes" said Mikki.

"Okay baby swap time, I need to have a hold of my granddaughter now" said Lydia, going over to Rachel's dads, and looking at them.

"Do I really have to give her up" said Hiram, who now had a hold of his granddaughter.

"Dad, you can't keep her" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Fine, I suppose my little cherub can go to her grandmother" said Hiram, as he passed the little girl over to Lydia.

"Then I totally get to hold her after Aunt Lydia has" said Mikki, looking to Rachel.

"Yes" replied Rachel.

"So have they said how long you will be here for?" asked Hiram.

"Probably just the night and then can go home tomorrow" said Rachel, looking to her father.

"Well your dad and I will be here till the end of the week" said Leroy.

"That's good, you can spend lots of time with your new granddaughter" said Rachel.

"As will I, I'm on the same flight home as Leroy and Hiram" said Lydia.

"And you know when your parents leave, we're all just a call away should you need anything" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yes, thank you"

"Right, and umm, there is something that Rachel and I should probably tell you now as well" said Puck.

"Something else besides having a baby?" asked Hiram.

"Are you moving, please say no, please say no" said Brittany.

"No we're not moving Britts, not at least at this point in time. But maybe one day" replied Puck, looking to her.

Brittany nodded and Mikki looked at her cousin and Rachel.

"You asked her, didn't you" said Mikki.

Puck looked to his cousin and nodded.

"And?" asked Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay, asked what?" asked Leroy.

"Umm, Mr and Mr Berry, I hope it's okay that I didn't get your permission first. But I asked Rachel not that long ago to be my wife, and she said yes" replied Puck.

"You're getting married" said Hiram.

"Yes, is that okay daddy?" asked Rachel, looking to him.

"Oh of course my baby girl. I couldn't be more thrilled that you and Noah are making things official" said Hiram, going over to Rachel and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good, that's good. I was afraid you'd be mad, like you were when I told you I was marrying Jesse" said Rachel.

"Rachel, sweetheart; that's only because we weren't fond of Jesse and thought you could do much better" said Leroy.

Rachel nodded. "And I have" she replied with a smile to Puck.

"Well I got to say it's about freakin' time you two got married" said Sam.

"Yah, you're lobsters again" said Brittany, with a smile.

The others looked at her, not really knowing what to make of the blondes statement.

"Well I'm just glad that I get to call my best friend, cousin in law" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah who would have guessed that all those years ago when we became friends in high school" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Just like I would have never guessed that my best buddy would be my cousin in law either" said Puck, with a laugh looking to Blaine.

"Nope, definitely did not" replied Blaine.

The adults in the room laughed and then continued to discuss with Rachel and Puck, when their impending wedding may be happening.

* * *

_End Note: __There was no doubt that Rachel wouldn't say yes, now was there. And as for what a reviewer __said about Mikki and Blaine needing to maybe tell people about her miscarriage, that will __be happening in a way next chapter. And maybe, just maybe Puck's mom has caught on to it, __but didn't want to mention it. They will however, not keep it bottled up forever._

_And this is just so funny, I have to tell you this. On my Xbox 360 Sims 3 game, I managed __to download some Sims of Rachel, Blaine, Sam and Puck; and created myself a Brittany and a __Mikki, and put them all together in one house. (Making Mikki and Puck, brother and sister __so they wouldn't get up to anything together) I got them all jobs and them let them go on __free will, and just kept checking whilst I was typing this chapter, what was happening; and __without my input at all Rachel and Puck ended up in the same bed, Blaine and Mikki in the __same bed. Brittany and Sam weren't because there was only two single beds left in the __house, although at one point they both ended up in the bed that Mikki and Blaine were __sleeping in, and I don't think Mikki was happy with that. I checked a little while later their relationships __with one another; Blaine and Mikki were engaged, Rachel and Puck a couple, and Britts and __Sam each others romantic interest!  
__Is that some kind of twisted or what! Of course none of them can get kids in this, __because the Sims on xBox limits you to 6 per house - but if they could, I would hate to __think how many kids I end up with them all. _

_Really need to get Sims 4 for my laptop and then I can really play around with it, and have __them having kids! LOL!_

_Anyway next chapter should be up sometime next week (and also keep an eye out for an update of Everywhere You Look, as well coming soon. Just doing a last minute chapter add on, and it should be done!)_

_Love to you all_

_KJ xoxoxoxo._


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N: Thank you once again, for the reviews on the previous chapter, and a big welcome and __thanks also to those who have also followed or faved this story._

_This chapter I am getting out a little earlier, only because I have had nothing else to do __since I am currently hacking up my lungs again with stupid bronchitis, so therefore I type __and drink juice._

_Also in this chapter, we see a little sub plot happening on the side and the maybe __temporary inclusion of another character as well. (Plus some sly refs to the new newbies, __who I can't really add to the story in any other firm way because it's all planned out to __the final chapter!)_

_Anyway with out me yammering on too much, here is the next chapter. And you all know what __to do at the end - review and of course if you haven't done so already fave or follow it!  
__Love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 52 –

Three weeks had passed since Rachel had given birth to Elisabeth. Her dads and Puck's mom has returned home to Ohio, but there was still constant calls with them, to assure them that all was going okay with her being a new mom. Top that off with the upcoming thoughts of trying to think of when she and Puck would get married, Rachel was busy, but it wasn't something that she wasn't likening; but in fact relishing in because her life as far as now she was concerned was pretty much perfect.

Sam walked into the coffee shop, where the others were all in their usual area on Thursday afternoon.

"What the heck happened to you" said Brittany, when she saw him and they all noticed that Sam's hair was now a different colur.

"Your hair it's brown" said Rachel.

Sam nodded as he sat down. "Yeah, thought it was time for a change. I had one photographer call me preppy recently, and I don't know being compared to a tv character from the 80's and 90's, isn't something I want to be known as"

"Preppy?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, it was what they use to call Zack Morris in Saved By the Bell" said Mikki.

"Oh I remember that show" replied Brittany.

"Yeah, Mario is really nice. He came to Funny Girl one night and said he loved it" said Rachel.

"You met Mario Lopez" replied Mikki, looking at her best friend, who had Elisabeth in her arms.

"Uh huh" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"You met Mario Lopez and you didn't tell me, or get his number for me?" asked Mikki.

"Why would you want his number?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at her husband.

"Because it's Mario Lopez, and he's freaking gorgeous" replied Mikki.

"Excuse me?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"Don't worry I still love you and always will. But Mario would totally be one of my free passes" said Mikki.

"Free passes?" questioned Blaine.

"Yeah, it's like a list of people you can hook up with even when you're in a relationship or married, and be like no strings attached" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "That, yes"

"And this Mario Lopez is one of your would be free passes" said Blaine.

"Yes, and it could have happened if Rachel had gotten his number" said Mikki, looking to her friend.

"Well how was I to know that he was one of your passes" said Rachel.

"Hmm, yeah I guess" replied Mikki.

"So how many of these free passes do you have exactly?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

"Well the likely hood of it ever happening is pretty much slim to none, but would say Mario Lopez, Channing Tatum, and George Eads" replied Mikki.

"Agree with you on the Channing Tatum, one. That body" said Rachel.

"Oh really now?" asked Puck, looking to his fiancée.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, and I'm sure there are some girls on your list that if you could hook up with, no strings attached you would"

"You're right, yes" replied Puck, with a nod.

"Who would they be then?" asked Brittany.

"That chick who was in Saved by The Bell, that went and did that stripper movie, she's still smoking hot. Maybe also the original pink power ranger and also that one that was Lois in that Superman series" said Puck.

"Which Lois, because they were both pretty hot" said Blaine.

"The one with the younger cast, not when he was actually Superman" said Puck, looking to him.

"Yep, she's amazing, great bod" said Blaine.

"Oh really now?" asked Mikki, looking at her husband.

"You can have Mario and I can have that Lois chick" said Blaine.

"Hmm, who else would be on your list then?" asked Mikki.

"Katy Perry, definitely" replied Blaine.

"Why doesn't that surprise any of us?" asked Brittany with a laugh.

"Because it's Blaine and we know his love for Katy runs deep" said Sam, with a laugh also.

"Yes, who else?" asked Mikki.

"I don't know can't think of anyone else" replied Blaine.

"What about you Britts?" asked Rachel.

"Oh I don't know. Hugh Jackman is kind of sexy and of course Channing Tatum would definitely have to be on the list" said Brittany.

"Channing is a must for any list" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Sam, who would yours be?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Zoe Saldana, Jennifer Garner and Nina Dobrev" replied Sam.

"Wow, you knew that without even thinking" said Puck.

Sam nodded. "It's always sort of being in the back of my head, if I could ever I totally would"

"And you just reminded me of one I forgot" said Mikki.

"How many passes do you want" said Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki looked at him, and kissed him. "It doesn't matter how many I have because it will never happen"

"Okay, so number four is?" asked Blaine.

"Ian Somerhalder, he use to date that girl Sam said Nina Dobrev. And the things I would let that man do to me" said Mikki, with a smile.

"And what exactly would you let him do to you, that I possibly don't do?" asked Blaine.

"Well if I tell you it wouldn't be a fantasy now would it" replied Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her and pouted.

"But if you're interested to know, I can definitely show you later what I would do to him" said Mikki with a smile.

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed her, and Mikki laughed.

"Okay, wow. Too much info and I don't want creepy visuals of my cousin and best friend doing perverted things on my mind" said Puck.

"Jealous because you haven't gotten any in a while Puck?" asked Blaine, with a smile.

"Oh shut up" replied Puck, as the others laughed.

"Wait not even like celebratory you and Rachel are now engaged sex?" asked Sam.

"I had just given birth Sam, so what do you think" replied Rachel.

Sam looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not even like now, it's been three weeks" said Sam.

Puck shook his head, and looked towards the door. "And Mik what would you do if I told you Mario Lopez has just walked through the door"

"What" shrieked Mikki and turned to the door, as well as the others also turning, to look.

"Got ya" said Puck, with a laugh, when they saw that he was not there, or in fact no one coming in at all to the coffee shop.

"Asshole" said Mikki, glaring at her cousin.

Puck laughed and nodded.

"You totally would have though if he had" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and shook her head. "Why would I when I have all I want and need right here"

"Not believing you" replied Blaine.

Mikki quickly kissed him and looked to the door again, which this time did open and she gasped when she saw who the person walking in was.

"Ry?" she asked, when she saw her younger brother.

"Hey Mikki, hi guys" replied Ryder as he walked over to them.

"Hi" the others chorused back.

"Ry, what are you doing here?" asked Mikki, as he sat on the sofa next to his older sister.

"I'm dropping out of college" replied Ryder.

Mikki looked at him in alarm, as did the others.

"Dropping out?" asked Blaine.

Ryder looked to his brother in law and nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay why, you have one more year left" said Mikki.

"I know, but I just can't do it anymore, it's too hard" replied Ryder.

"Too hard?" questioned Mikki.

"Yeah, one of my professors is a real jerk and he doesn't understand that sometimes I just need a little extra time on assignments and that, and has pretty much said if I don't hand in when due he will fail me for the rest of the year, so I won't even graduate then. So what's the point of staying when I know I will fail" replied Ryder.

"He knows you have dyslexia, right" said Puck.

Ryder looked at his cousin and nodded. "Yes, and he said I can't use that as an excuse for the rest of my life"

"What a jerk" said Brittany.

"I agree, dyslexia isn't something that will ever go away. You're always going to have it" said Rachel.

"I'm dyslexic, it's why I never went to college" said Sam.

"Really, I didn't know it was because of that" said Brittany.

"It's not something I go around telling people, because they then will say something about me modelling or that, but the fact that I had a hard time trying to understand in high school, is the reason why I didn't even think about college" replied Sam.

"So you know where I'm coming from then" said Ryder.

Sam looked at him and nodded. "Totally do"

"Okay Ry, I got to ask why come here though?" said Mikki.

"Because I was thinking maybe I could get some work here in New York" he replied.

"Do mom and dad know you've dropped out?" asked Mikki.

Ryder shook his head. "I was kind of hoping maybe you could tell them that, they'd try and tell me how wonderful I am and all that kind of stuff, and I thought maybe if you were to tell them it wouldn't be as bad"

"Oh thanks, make your big sister out to be the bad guy" replied Mikki.

"Please Mik, I can't go back to OSU" said Ryder.

"Sorry Ry, I'm not doing it" said Mikki.

"Why, why not?" asked Ryder.

"Because I think dropping out of college with only one year to go is stupid" said Mikki.

"Stupid, like me" replied Ryder.

"I didn't say that, don't go twisting my words" said Mikki.

"Well you're meant to be my sister, you're meant to be on my side" said Ryder.

"And I am, I didn't say I wasn't. I just don't think dropping out is the best idea, just because of one asshole professor" said Mikki.

"And we've all had them too, professors who think they are the best in the entire college and end up being nothing but hated by the students" said Blaine.

"Yeah I had one guy, if you were even ten seconds late to class, you were locked out and marked absent and if you missed an assignment or something, too bad. You had to take an incomplete" said Puck.

"Really?" asked Ryder, looking at him.

Puck nodded. "Yep, had to retake the class over the summer, really sucked"

"I never had that problem, all my teachers were nice" said Brittany.

"We had some at NYADA that weren't always nice, but nothing like that" said Rachel.

"And I could never do that to someone who is wishing to learn, and stop them from doing it" said Blaine.

"So you all think I shouldn't drop out then" said Ryder, looking to the other six adults.

"Not when you are this close to graduating Ry" said Mikki, with a shake of her head.

"I just really don't want to fail" replied Ryder.

"Okay, well how about I make you a deal then" said Mikki.

"Deal, what sort of deal?" asked Ryder, looking to his sister.

"You finish college, graduate to the best of your ability. And then once that is done, you then come here to New York and for a while if you want to that is, and if you want you can come and work with me at the advertising company" said Mikki.

"Umm, that's not my degree though Mik" said Ryder.

"True, but sports management isn't that far removed really from advertising, you're still selling in a way, it's just a product and not a person. And it would look good on the CV as well" replied Mikki.

Ryder nodded. "Okay, umm yeah I guess that would be good. Thanks"

"Sure anything for my fave brother" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm your only brother" replied Ryder, with a laugh.

"Which is why you are my fave" said Mikki, with a smile.

Ryder nodded and gave her a hug. "I'll head back to college on Monday then. Okay, if I stay here for a few days"

"Most definitely, we can have some sibling time" replied Mikki, with a smile, returning the hug.

"That be cool" said Ryder, and then he continued to talk with his sister and the other five adults in the coffee shop.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Sam was sitting in the coffee shop at one of the tables, making notes on his phone in regards to the person who he had just spoken with about the spare room that he was finally deciding to put up for lease in his apartment.

Although he wasn't needing the money, he knew that it was silly to have an empty room just sitting around when he could at least be getting some money for it, whilst also enabling someone to have a place to stay.

The person who had just left, a slightly nerdy music loving guy called Roderick, was so fast the best out of the two he had so far spoken with. The other being a gay hopeful football player, who in Sam's opinion was far too cocky and arrogant, and thought Sam working as a model was rather funny.

"Can I get you another coffee, Sam?" asked Kurt, coming over to the table.

"Yeah that be good, thanks" replied Sam.

Kurt nodded and took Sam's now empty cup from him. "So what about that one you just spoke with"

"Well he was better than the first one that's for sure" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Hmm, I know I always hated the idea of looking for a roommate, but I kind of lucked out with Bree" said Kurt.

"Is it weird living with a girl?" asked Sam.

"No, not at all" replied Kurt, shaking his head.

"Okay, yeah the other one who seemed potentially interesting from answering my ad online, is a girl. And I don't know if it will be weird living with a girl" said Sam.

"Well, you have to make the promise to yourself that you won't hit on her" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Did you have that problem with Bree, did she try and hit on you?" asked Sam.

"No I made it very clear in the beginning that I was gay. But you're obviously not and you have to make sure that you are going to keep this roommate thing completely platonic" said Kurt.

"What if she's totally hot though" said Sam.

"Well then you're screwed" replied Kurt, with a smile.

"Thanks, thanks a lot" said Sam.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah sure not a problem, I'll grab another coffee for you"

"Thanks man" said Sam, as Kurt walked back to the counter.

Sam sighed to himself, thinking what Kurt had said over and was inclining to giving the room to Roderick, when a girl was then standing at the table.

"Are you Sam?" she asked.

Sam looked up and nodded. "I am, Sam I am"

The girl laughed. "Hi, I'm Penny. We spoke on the phone"

"Hi Penny, take a seat" replied Sam.

"Thanks" she replied and took the stool opposite of Sam.

"So, you're looking for a room to rent obviously" said Sam.

Penny nodded. "Yeah, I didn't go into much detail on the phone as to why. But I have recently split from my boyfriend and at the moment still living with him which is kind of awkward"

"Yeah that would be" said Sam.

"It is, and as much as I do still care for him and all that, Rick and I don't want the same things anymore" she replied.

"What would those things be?" asked Sam.

"Well I asked him if he ever saw our relationship going further, like as in marriage and maybe kids also. And he just looked at me and said no and that was it" replied Penny.

"So you broke up with him" said Sam.

Penny nodded. "Yeah, we've been together five years and he wasn't even in to the idea of marrying me or having a future with me"

"That kind of sucks" said Sam.

"It does, so let me just say first of straight out. If you do rent your spare room to me, I am not looking for any kind of relationship for a while" said Penny.

"Umm, yeah I get that. And I wouldn't even think of trying anything on you. I respect that you would maybe be my roommate" said Sam, as Kurt came back over with the fresh coffee.

"Here you go" said Kurt, putting the coffee on the table for Sam and then looked to Penny. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, not at the moment. But thank you" replied Penny with a smile.

"Sure let me know if you do" said Kurt, with a smile of his own and walked off.

"So I guess you're probably interviewing other people as well then for the apartment" said Penny, looking back to Sam.

"Yes, but did you want to maybe come around now to the apartment and check it out and see what you think, if you have the time" said Sam.

"Sure, if that's okay with you" replied Penny.

"Yeah it is" replied Sam, and he quickly finished his coffee off and then headed over to his apartment with Penny, so she could have a look and see what she thought of it.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night, Ryder was still in New York and was planning to go back to college on Sunday, and finish his degree to the best of his ability. Unbeknown to Ryder though, Mikki the night before had contacted Kitty via messenger and told her what Ryder had been thinking of doing, and she said she would also give him a call when he got back to college, to make sure that he was okay and that if he needed to talk anytime, she was also there for him.

Blaine had gone to grab some Chinese takeout, which left Mikki and Ryder in the apartment where they were engaged in a full out war game of Mario Kart on the Wii that Mikki had purchased.

"Oh come on" said Mikki, as her car with Princess Peach spun around and she went back to the 5th position in the race and Ryder's character of Luigi, sped past her.

Ryder chuckled as he got up to 2nd place, and Mikki quickly glanced at her brother, before managing to race back up to 3rd spot.

"Don't think you're going to win, sis" said Ryder.

"Wanna bet?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Sure, how much you putting up?" asked Ryder, with a quick smile to her.

"Twenty bucks for the winner" said Mikki.

"Deal" replied Ryder, with a nod as the two of them went back to all out focus on the game, each trying to win.

They both started on the third lap around the track almost together when there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Didn't your husband take his keys" said Ryder.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't matter anyway if he had because the door is open" said Mikki, as there was a knock on the door again.

"Seriously" said Mikki, pausing the game and throwing the steering wheel controller on the sofa and standing.

"That's a forfeit, I win" said Ryder.

Mikki looked at her brother.

"Twenty bucks, thanks" said Ryder.

"It's paused, I am still going to kick your ass" she replied as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Seriously can you not open the door to your own apartment yourself"

"Well if it was my apartment yes, but it's not now is it, and it would be just rude of me to barge on in, because you could be doing stuff with Blaine that none of us ever want to see" replied Kitty, on the other side.

"Kit, what are you doing here?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger sister and seeing that she had a small rolling suitcase with her.

"What a girl can't come and visit now?" asked Kitty, giving Mikki a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Sure, but seriously what is with you and Ry both showing up just unannounced" said Mikki.

"Hmm sorry about that, I probably should have told you. But I got to thinking last night, I also want to talk with Ry in person" said Kitty.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"So are you going to let me in or what?" asked Kitty.

"Sure, come on in sis" replied Mikki, as she held the door open and Kitty rolled her bag inside.

"Hey bro" said Kitty as she went over to the couch.

"Kit Kat, what are you doing here?" asked Ryder, as she neared it and Mikki closed the apartment door.

"Well first of all" replied Kitty, and hit him lightly across the back of the head.

"Oww, gees Kitty. What the hell" said Ryder.

"That's for being a knuckle head and thinking that dropping out of college is smart" said Kitty.

"Well I'm not, okay. And how do you even know that I was thinking it anyway" said Ryder.

"Mouse messaged me last night, told me" replied Kitty.

"Thanks a lot Mouse" said Ryder, looking to Mikki who was back over near them also.

"Just be lucky it was only Kitty I told and not mom and dad" replied Mikki.

"Exactly, and seriously Ry, you're way smarter than you ever give yourself credit for" said Kitty, sitting next to him.

Ryder looked at his other older sister and smiled. "Thanks Kit Kat" he replied, giving her a hug.

"Hmm, so where is hobbit husband?" asked Kitty, looking to Mikki.

"Blaine, is getting take out. And I am guessing you are probably going to be wanting to eat also, so I might give him a call and ask him to grab some more" replied Mikki.

"What you getting?" asked Kitty.

"Chinese" replied Mikki as she grabbed her cell phone to call Blaine.

"Well you know my faves" said Kitty.

"Yep" replied Mikki as she walked a little way into the kitchen area and called Blaine to get him to add to their order.

"So you came all this way from Chicago, to tell me that I'm a knuckle head, huh?" asked Ryder looking to Kitty, with a laugh.

"Well that, and also I haven't got a chance to meet my new little cousin either" replied Kitty.

"Yeah, Elisabeth is adorable" said Ryder with a nod, as Mikki came back over to the couch and sat next to Kitty.

"Blaine should be about another fifteen minutes, he'd only just ordered so he was going to add some more stuff to it" replied Mikki.

"Cool thanks" replied Kitty.

"Sure, it's not that often I get to have both my sibs here at the same time" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Aww does mousey miss her lil brother and sister?" asked Kitty.

"Shut up" replied Mikki, giving Kitty a playful shove.

Kitty laughed, and playfully hit Mikki.

"So how long you in the city for?" asked Mikki.

"Just till Sunday also, can't really get out work on Monday" replied Kitty.

"Okay so that gives us two whole brother sister days" said Ryder.

"Yes, and like I said one of them better be Puck letting me see my little cousin" said Kitty.

"We can see them tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Good, because I swear if you and Blaine don't make me an aunty really soon, you're going to have some explaining to do" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her sister. "It's not that we're not trying to have a baby"

"Yeah, well I'm with Kit Kat on this, hurry it up because I really want to be an uncle also" said Ryder.

Mikki looked between her brother and sister, and nervously chewed on her lip.

"You're not pregnant now are you?" asked Kitty, with a smile.

Mikki shook her head. "No, I was though a few months back"

"What do you mean was?" asked Ryder.

"Mouse, what happened?" asked Kitty taking her hand and looking at her older sister full of concern.

"I miscarried" replied Mikki, with a small sad smile.

"Ohh, Mouse" said Kitty, hugging her.

Mikki smiled and returned her younger sisters hug.

"You didn't tell us" said Ryder, also stepping into comfort Mikki by running his hand up and down his sisters back.

"I didn't tell anyone, you two are the first to even know that I was pregnant" replied Mikki.

"Blaine, didn't he know about this?" asked Kitty.

Mikki moved out of her sister's embrace and looked at her. "Of course he knew. Just no one else did, I was only seven weeks or around that mark when I did lose the baby"

"Still Mik, keeping this bottled up forever how long it's been, can't be good for you. The added stress of knowing this happened, could be one of the reasons why now you are struggling to get pregnant again. Because your mind is fighting against your body" said Kitty.

"Maybe" replied Mikki.

"And not just you, if Blaine hasn't told anyone this. It could be his mind fighting against him as well" said Kitty.

"I guess" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"And you know you can always talk to us about anything right, you don't always have to be the protective one or anything like that. We're also her for you, anytime. Just like you are for me and Kit" said Ryder.

"Exactly, what Ry said, and also we're here for Blaine as well, because he's family as well to us" said Kitty, looking at Mikki and then her younger brother. "And see Ry, you are smart because right there, knowing exactly what to say. That's worth more than any degree or what some stupid professor wants to think of being smart is"

Ryder laughed. "Yeah"

"Thank you, both of you. I guess not talking about it, wasn't doing me or Blaine any good. So thank you for just being here, even if neither of you being here was entirely planned" said Mikki.

"Aww, mousey sandwich" said Kitty, with a laugh, wrapping her arms around Mikki again.

Ryder laughed and got up and moved over to sit on the other side of Mikki and also hugged her.

Mikki laughed. "Love you guys, thanks" she replied as the three of them hugged one another and then continued to talk until Blaine arrived back home with the Chinese takeout.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Mikki had contacted Puck earlier in the mid morning and told him that Kitty was also in the city over the weekend, and that she was wanting to meet the newest addition to the extended family.

A short while later therefore, Mikki, Blaine, Ryder and Kitty were in the coffee shop along with Puck, Rachel, Jayden and Elisabeth; as well as Brittany who had already been there with they had arrived.

"She is so sweet and adorable" said Kitty as she sat in one of the chairs, with Elisabeth in her arms.

"Don't tell me Kitty Kat is getting clucky on us" said Puck, with a laugh to his cousin.

"No, of course not. I am so not ready to have my own child, but I certainly do appreciate that my cousin has them, and hopefully soon my sister will. So I can get all the baby cuddles I need" replied Kitty.

"Well you know you're welcome to come and visit us at anytime" said Rachel.

"Thank you" replied Kitty, looking to her with a smile.

"And I think if you do move to the city after you graduate Ry, you've got a buddy in Jay there" said Puck, looking to his other cousin, who was sitting on the floor at the coffee table with the young boy, the two of them busy coloring in a superhero color book that Puck had bought along with him.

"Yes, and Ry has even managed to stay in between the lines as well" said Mikki, patting her younger brother on the head. "Good boy, we'll give you a gold star later"

Ryder turned to his older sister and poked out his tongue and the others laughed, as Sam came over to them along with Penny.

"Hey guys" said Sam, as he perched on the arm chair that Kitty was in and ticked the bottom of Elisabeth's feet.

"Hey" said Kitty, looking at him. "My baby cuddle time"

Sam looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, I didn't realize you were in the city"

"Just got here yesterday. Mik told me Ry was here and what he was thinking of doing so I had to come and knock some sense into him also" said Kitty.

"And by that she means she actually did hit me over the back of the head" said Ryder, looking at her.

Kitty smiled at him. "Well you have so few brain cells, what would be losing a few more"

"And you also wanted to meet Elisabeth, not just bash up your little brother" said Blaine.

"That as well" replied Kitty, with a nod to her brother in laws comment.

"Yeah, well it's good to see you again. Although the three Kapowski siblings in the one place, I don't know if that is ever good" said Sam, with a laugh.

"It's not, as we all know by now" replied Puck, with a laugh of his own as Blaine nodded his head.

Mikki turned to her husband and laughed. "And you're only agreeing with Puck, because the three of us completely whipped your ass on Mario Kart last night"

"Yes, well it should be said that you three are like mental on that, I'd hate to see you in actual go karts or something" replied Blaine.

"That would be dangerous I'm guessing" said Brittany.

"Oh very" said Blaine, looking to her and nodding.

"As you can tell, like I told you my friends are kind of mental" said Sam, looking to Penny.

"Yes, I can see" replied Penny with a laugh.

"So who's your friend Sam?" asked Rachel, looking to him.

"This is Penny, and she's actually my new roommate" replied Sam.

"Roommate, wow. Didn't realize you were looking for one" said Brittany.

"Yeah, well I figure it's kind of silly to have a room just sitting there that could be used by someone. So I put an advert online, had a few people answer it, and Penny was the one liked the best here. So it's her room now" said Sam.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Sam has said you are all really great friends" said Penny.

"We are, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod to Penny.

"Uh huh, so um anyway that's Blaine who just answered you then" said Sam, pointing to him.

"You're the one who use to live there" said Penny.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I live across the hall now with Mikki though"

"Right and Mikki, who is next to him, she and Blaine are married" said Sam.

"Yes you mentioned that last night" said Penny.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and then that's Brittany, Puck and Rachel" said Sam, pointing to the other three of his main friends.

"Nice to meet you Penny" said Brittany.

"You too" replied Penny, with a smile to the blonde.

"And the other two are Mikki's younger siblings, Kitty and Ryder, they don't actually live here in New York. And the two little ones are Puck and Rachel's kids, Jayden and Elisabeth" said Sam.

"Hey" said Kitty, giving Penny a smile.

"And Jayden technically isn't mine though" said Rachel.

"Oh don't talk rubbish, you're going to be his step mom. So totally yours to a degree" said Puck.

"And that is something we really have to be discussing with Santana as well, she is the one who is his actual mom" said Rachel.

"I'm confused" said Penny.

"I had a child with my now ex wife, who is now in a same sex relationship and married to Dani; Jayden is that child. And I also have a child with Rachel now, who is my fiancée" said Puck.

"Okay, yeah that's cool. I come from a blended family as well, my parents split when I was like three and they both remarried as well. So I have two moms and two dads, and like eight grandparents" said Penny.

Puck nodded. "Kind of know where you are coming from. I have a step brother, as well. So know all about the blended family"

Penny nodded.

"So sit down Penny, and tell us a bit about yourself. Where you're from and all that" said Rachel.

"Umm sure okay" replied Penny, grabbing one of the vacant chairs from a nearby table and then sitting down to talk with the others, who she would now most likely be coming into regular contact with.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Monday evening, after dinner; Blaine was doing some grading of papers at the kitchen table and Mikki was sitting on the sofa, talking on her cell phone to Ryder who she had called to make sure had got back to college okay.

"Well that's good though, right" said Mikki, as she spoke with her brother on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it is just didn't think he would actually apologize though for saying that" replied Ryder, after he had explained to her that the professor who had said he wouldn't get extensions or anything like that, could go to him for help if he needed it.

"Maybe he realized that he was being a complete jerk and all that" said Mikki.

"Maybe" replied Ryder.

"Okay, well I should let you go so that you can catch up on what you missed the two days you were here" said Mikki.

"Yeah, and thanks for letting me just hang out then. I think I just needed a few days and being with you and Kitty, as well as the others was just awesome" replied Ryder.

"You know I am only a call away if you ever need to talk" said Mikki.

"I know, thanks sis. I'll let you go okay. Say hey to Blaine for me" said Ryder.

"Will do, love you bro" said Mikki.

Ryder gave a laugh. "Yeah love you too Mousey"

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Later" said Ryder, and Mikki ended the call.

"All okay, with Ry?" asked Blaine from over at the kitchen table.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, as she stood from the sofa and went over to where he was and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"So did the professor apologize?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Mikki.

"Oh no reason" replied Blaine.

"Blay" said Mikki, looking at him as he pulled her around to himself and then on to his lap.

"Okay so I might have made a quick call today to Ryder's college and spoke with that professor" said Blaine.

"You rang and spoke with him?" asked Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I told him that this was my brother in law and he has worked so hard to even get to where he is, and the thought of him dropping out when it wasn't something he really wanted to do, or his sisters or me either wanted, when he was so close to graduating because someone who should be there to guide him was making him feel this bad and like he wasn't good enough; well it just isn't something as a educator he should be doing"

"You are so amazing, you know that" said Mikki, kissing him.

"I just didn't like seeing Ryder, depressed as he was. Or you either, because I know you worry about him" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "That's sweet"

"Well I like to think of Ryder as a little brother, I was the youngest and I never had anyone to sort of be the big brother too" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, and I know Ry thinks of you like a big brother, and it's good that you can talk to him with stuff" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded.

"Which is why I think you will make the most amazing dad" said Mikki.

"You're not, are you?" asked Blaine, looking at her with a smile.

Mikki looked at him and shook her head. "No, sweetie I'm not"

"Oh" replied Blaine.

"But I think talking about it with Kitty and Ryder probably did do us good, you know. Get all those emotions out" said Mikki.

"I think so too" replied Blaine, kissing her.

"So, how much more do you need to be grading here?" asked Mikki, as she continued to kiss him.

"Umm why?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh no reason, just we do have an empty apartment once again. Don't have my two siblings here like we had the last couple of days" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, I totally get where you're going with this" replied Blaine, with a smile also.

"Good" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him and then standing up, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him up also.

"So Mrs Anderson, lead the way" replied Blaine, with a laugh; and the two of them headed to the bedroom of their now sibling free apartment.

* * *

_End Note: So Sam has a new roommate, in the form of Penny - will this become something __more or not?! What do you guys think?! Yes or no?!_

_And I finally had Mikki actually tell some people about her miscarriage. I think __having it be her brother and sister, two people who she is probably the closet with in life __(apart from Blaine), was more beneficial then her telling her friends; who will find out __eventually I assure you._

_ And just imagine in your heads Blaine also talking with Kitty __and Ryder later on when back about the whole thing as well - it would have just made the __chapter incredibly long and too Mikki/Blaine centered if I was to have written it._

As for the who would if you could totally without any consequences hook up with - I think you can all probably guess who one of mine would be, that I didn't mention; because along with the others that I did, they would all totally be my no consequence hook up. ;)

_So until next time for this story (or maybe one of the others, lets see how me being sick __can get me to typing out more of those needing updates!),_

_lots of love,  
__KJ xoxoxo_


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, and a big thank you also to the new __fave and follows on here as well. Your support on this is appreciated very much._

_So this chapter sees something happen, that I am sure a few of you will be pleased about. __And there is a lot of sweet Puckleberry moments as well in this also._

_I know a few readers weren't happy that Penny was Sam's new roommate, and think that it __should be Brittany and are possibly hanging out for those two to get together. But good __things come to those who wait! And there is something in this chapter, that may give you __a good indication of where it could be heading! _

_Anyway, as usual you all know what to do at the end. Review and if haven't already fave or __follow!_

_Love,  
__KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 53 –

Three months passed and during that time, Mikki and Blaine did in fact receive some news that they were both very much excited for.

One Saturday mid morning, the two of them headed to the coffee shop after having been to their second ultrasound appointment; where they had been assured that everything with this pregnancy was progressing fine. They had also found out some other news about it as well, and now were both excited to be able to finally tell their friends about it, since they were over the hurdle of the first trimester.

They walked into the coffee shop and headed over to their usual spot, where the others were already.

"Hey, there you guys are. What took you so long?" asked Puck as the two of them sat down on the sofa.

"Just had an appointment this morning, that's all" replied Mikki.

"Everything okay?" asked Brittany.

"Yep, in fact it couldn't be better" said Blaine, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"I think we should probably tell them" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Blaine, with a nod as he also placed a hand to her stomach and she smiled at him.

"Guys, tell us what?" asked Sam.

"Well the appointment was actually an ultrasound appointment" said Mikki.

"Wait, ultrasound?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and nodded. "Uh huh"

"You guys are having a baby?" asked Rachel.

Mikki nodded and looked to Blaine. "You think we should tell them the other part?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a smile and looked to the others "We're actually having two.

"No way, seriously" said Sam.

"Twins?" asked Brittany.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Guys, that's awesome" said Puck.

"Yeah, it is" replied Blaine, quickly kissing Mikki on the cheek.

"So how far along are you?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked over to her friend, who was cradling her own daughter.

"Thirteen weeks" replied Mikki.

"So that means there is only going to be about a month difference or near that between our babies" said Rachel.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Oh my god, that is so awesome" said Rachel, with a smile.

"So why didn't you tell us sooner, because you've obviously known a while" said Brittany.

"We wanted to make sure everything was okay" said Mikki.

"And it will be, the doctor said everything is looking fine and what happened before was likely not to happen again" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "I know. Still nervous as hell though"

"Before, what happened before?" asked Brittany.

"Umm, I was pregnant a few months ago. But I had a miscarriage" said Mikki.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rachel.

"Because it's not something that is easy to talk about, and I didn't want to burden you with that when you were getting ready to have Elisabeth and for you to feel guilty or anything like that" replied Mikki.

"Still though Mik, we would have been here for you and Blaine. You know that and you can always talk to any of us about anything" said Puck.

"Yeah, we know thanks man. But like Mik said, it was kind of a hard thing to talk about" said Blaine.

"So do you know what you're having, are they going to be identical?" asked Brittany.

"We're not sure yet, and I don't know if we actually want to find that out, or even the gender" said Mikki.

"Well that we haven't really discussed. I think it would be nice to maybe know if we're having boys or girls" said Blaine.

"You could have one of each, you never know" said Puck, with a chuckle.

"That would be kind of awesome, having both a girl and boy" said Blaine.

"Hmm, but I also like the idea of identical twins as well" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Can you even find out if they will be identical, or don't you know until they are born?" asked Rachel.

"Not sure actually, it's not something I ever looked into be honest" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I claim first baby cuddles when they're here" piped up Brittany.

They all looked at her and laughed, and then continued to discuss the prospect of two of their friends also becoming first time parents.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Brittany was at home in her apartment, watching the latest season of Dance Moms on DVD, when there was a knock at her apartment door. She paused the episode and stood up and looked at her cat Lord Tubbington that was sitting on the sofa with her.

"Don't give me that look, I know you were watching it also" said Brittany, as she walked over to her front door and looked through the peephole and saw they Wes was on the other side.

She opened the door and looked at him "Hi"

"Hey" replied Wes, as Brittany held the door open for him to come inside.

"Dance Moms" said Wes, when he saw what was paused on the television.

"Yep" replied Brittany, with a nod. "I got Mikki to find the latest season for me, cheap too"

Wes laughed. "Has Blaine ever thought about curbing that woman's spending online?"

"No, because I think he secretly likes it, since she buys a lot of things for him" replied Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Wes, as he took a seat in one of the armchairs and Brittany sat back down on the sofa and turned the DVD off, which earned a glare from Lord Tubbington.

Lord Tubbington looked at her and then looked over to Wes.

"Okay, don't be like that. We can finish watching it later" said Brittany, looking to her cat.

Lord Tubbington looked at her again, and then jumped off the sofa and walked away over to the kitchen and his food bowl.

"I really think your cat hates me, Britts" said Wes, with a laugh.

"Don't take it personally, he just doesn't like when his favorite programs get interrupted" replied Brittany with a laugh.

"Yes strange cat" said Wes, with a nod.

"But I love him" replied Brittany, with a smile.

Wes laughed. "So have you thought any more about what we spoke about the other day?"

"Hmm, and I don't think I will" said Brittany.

"You're sure?" asked Wes.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, as much as I do like you. I just don't see myself living in Los Angeles. I'm really happy for you and I couldn't be more proud that you did get this role in the musical out there. But my life is here in New York. It's where my job is, my sister, my friends and I just can't leave all that behind"

"I understand, and I know it's going to be hard for me as well" said Wes.

Brittany nodded. "You're not mad, that I said no then?"

"Of course not" replied Wes, shaking his head.

"Okay good, because I really do want us to be friends still" said Brittany.

"We will of course. And if you are ever in LA you know you have to look me up" said Wes.

"Same goes if you're ever back here. You have to call me so we can catch up" replied Brittany.

"Definitely" replied Wes, with a smile.

"So I can see you again before you go right?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, of course. I leave in like three days, but we can catch up for coffee before then" said Wes.

"I'd like that" replied Brittany, with a smile.

Wes stood up as did Brittany.

"It's been fun Britts" said Wes, giving her a hug.

"Yeah it has been" she replied, returning the hug.

"So I'll call you in a day or so, and we'll get that coffee then" said Wes.

Brittany nodded as the two of them headed over to her apartment door.

"Yeah, that be good" she replied.

"Okay, Britts. See you soon" said Wes.

"See you soon" replied Brittany as she opened the door.

Wes gave her one last smile and then left her apartment complex.

Brittany closed the door with a sigh, and headed back over to the couch, not at all upset over what was essentially her and Wes ending things.

She looked over to near her kitchen and saw that Lord Tubbington was just sitting there watching her and she laughed to herself.

"Okay come on Lord Tubbington, we can finish watching Dance Moms" she said.

Lord Tubbington looked at her for a moment, and then walked back over to the sofa and jumped up on it and sat close to Brittany, and then the two of them continued to watch the DVD of Dance Moms.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Monday night, Rachel walked out into the living area of hers and Puck's apartment, and went and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Elisabeth is sound asleep" she said as she sat, and Puck placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hmm, that's good. Let's see how long she keeps at it for tonight" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Rachel. "So nothing back from the bank yet?"

Puck shook his head. "Hopefully we should hear something back from them soon"

"And then we have to tell the others that we're going to be moving" said Rachel.

"Yep, and I got a feeling it probably won't go down well. Especially with Mik" said Puck.

"Oh I don't think that will be the case. I think they will be happy that we're doing this" said Rachel.

"Sure, and it's for the right reasons that we are, because let's face it four of us when Jay is here in this apartment isn't going to work when Elisa gets older" said Puck.

"But you don't like being that far from Mikki" said Rachel.

Puck shook his head. "I know she and Blaine are married and all that now, and she's got him there all the time now. It's just that I promised Uncle Eric that I'd always be here"

"And he knows that you are there for her, always. I don't think Eric is going to be mad that you're moving a short distance away to start a new life with your fiancée and children" replied Rachel.

"I guess" replied Puck, with a nod.

"It's sweet that you are still concerned about Mikki, even though as you said she is married herself and also about to become a mom too" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know that's totally amazing as well. So happy for the two of them, and I know that they are going to make the best parents too" said Puck, with a nod.

"They will" replied Rachel, with a smile. "Because let's face it, the two of them are probably two of the biggest kids we know"

Puck laughed. "Yeah that's for sure"

"And they are definitely going to have their hands full with two babies" said Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe we should have them baby sit Elisa one night, for practice" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes, and we could go out for dinner. Just the two of us" said Rachel.

"That would be nice" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded and kissed him. "We should ask them tomorrow"

"Okay, we will" replied Puck, with a smile and kissed her back, before the two of them then headed off to bed to get some much needed sleep.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Tuesday evening after dinner, Rachel and Puck along with Elisabeth went over to Blaine and Mikki's apartment. They were yet to hear back from the bank, so they weren't going to be mentioning their potential move to the other two just yet.

Puck knocked on the apartment door, as Rachel held Elisabeth in her arms since they had not bought along her stroller for the short trip to across the road.

Blaine who was sitting on the sofa reading a book, whilst Mikki sat at the kitchen table sketching something for work, stood up from the sofa, marking his place in his book.

"I got it" said Blaine, as he walked over to the door.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, as he opened the door.

"Hi" said Rachel, when she saw Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and Puck. "Hey guys. Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Puck.

"We didn't interrupt you guys?" asked Rachel, as the two of them walked in and Blaine closed the door.

"Nope, just having a boring night in" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay, just as long as you weren't doing anything that we'd rather not hear about" said Puck, with a smile.

Mikki looked over to her cousin and best friend. "I'm already pregnant Puck, or did you forget that already"

"And I'm sure that wouldn't stop either of you" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Noah, don't be crude" said Rachel.

"Right, sorry" replied Puck, looking to her with a nod.

"Ohh, someone has Puckerman caught by the balls" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" replied Puck, looking to his best friend.

Blaine smiled.

"So what can we do for you two. Not that we don't love having you visit" said Mikki, as she stood and went over to the others.

"Actually wanting to ask you both a favour" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Blaine.

"Rach and I want to go out for dinner, just the two of us. And we really haven't had a chance to do that since we've gotten engaged. So we were wondering maybe you could babysit Elisa for the night for us" said Puck.

"I guess we can do that, a couple of hours babysitting practice would probably be good" said Blaine.

"Well actually, we were thinking more that she would spend the night here. If that's okay with both of you" said Rachel.

"Spend the night, so you two can do stuff" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Maybe that, we'll see. It's just makes more sense if you were to babysit here, because you'd both feel comfortable here and also as well the risk of moving Elisa when she is asleep could wake her" said Rachel.

"Rach, it's fine. You don't have to explain reasons as to why" said Blaine, with a smile.

Rachel blushed and nodded.

"So you guys don't mind doing this, say on Saturday night?" asked Puck.

"Of course not, go out and have some adult time" replied Mikki.

"Thank you" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "What about Jay? Guessing he will be needing a babysitter as well"

"I was actually going to ask Santana and Dani if they would keep him this weekend. It would be too much to spring him on the both of you as well" replied Puck.

"It will be fine, we can look after Jay for the night as well" said Blaine.

"Really?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would like a night hanging out with his Aunt Mikki and Uncle Blaine" replied Mikki.

"Only if you're sure it's not too much trouble. I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to this pregnancy this time, Mik" said Puck.

"And it won't, I'm sure. Besides heaps of other people have other kids already when they are pregnant already, so I'm sure this won't break me" said Mikki.

"And it's not like you're going to be doing it on your own" said Blaine, slipping an arm around Mikki's waist and quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"No, and believe me you will be doing stuff as well" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Of course"

"And that includes dirty diapers" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Fine by me" replied Blaine.

"So we can do this, Rach and me can go out. And you're right to babysit both Jay and Elisa?" asked Puck.

"Really it's fine" said Mikki.

"Thank you" said Rachel.

Mikki looked to her best friend, and smiled. "No problem"

"So we'll organize times sometime during the week, once I have booked dinner somewhere" said Puck.

"That be fine" replied Blaine.

"Again thank you" said Rachel.

"Sure" replied Blaine, looking to her with a smile.

"Okay, so we just wanted to come over and ask in person, and we should now be getting this little one home to bed" said Rachel.

"Yeah, well let us know times when you see us next" said Blaine.

"We will" replied Puck, with a nod and headed back over to the apartment door as did Rachel.

"Bye guys" said Mikki.

"Yeah see you and thanks" said Rachel.

Blaine opened the door.

"Later guys" said Puck.

"Bye man" replied Blaine, as Puck and Rachel left the apartment and Blaine closed the front door.

"So babysitting" said Mikki, as Blaine went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and quickly kissed her.

"Yep, it will be good practice for us" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Either that or we'll be thinking why did we offer to do this?"

"Or that. But Jay is never any trouble and I doubt Elisa will be" replied Blaine.

"That is true" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah, I got to find some movies that we can watch with Jay when he is here" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Disney ones, bottom shelf of TV stand"

"I know" replied Blaine, with a laugh also and quickly kissed her.

"Okay you look for them, and I really have to finish what I was sketching" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "And after that we can go to bed?"

Mikki laughed and kissed him.

"Yes we can" she replied and the two of them went on to finish what they were needing to do, before going to bed for the night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday afternoon, Mikki and Brittany were sitting in the coffee shop , the two girls talking.

"So you're not needing any consoling over your break up with Wes" said Mikki, once Brittany had told her about Wes's job offer and that he would be leaving the state.

"Not really, no. It's not as if I really saw a future with him anyway, so it's probably for the best" said Brittany.

"True" replied Mikki.

"And thanks for the offer of consoling, but Cyndy has that section covered and tomorrow has said we're going shopping and then out to see a show" replied Brittany.

"What are you going to go and see?" asked Mikki.

"I'm not sure, Cyndy was going to see what she could get tickets for. But whatever it is it should be fun" said Brittany.

"That it will be" replied Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "And you will have babysitting duties"

"Yes, should be very good practice" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Puck came over to them with Elisabeth in her stroller and also Jayden walking next to him.

"Good practice, what?" asked Puck, as he sat down and Jayden climbed on to the sofa and sat next to Mikki.

"Babysitting, this one" said Mikki, tapping Jayden on the nose. "And Elisa tomorrow night"

"Hmm, yes. And Jayden is looking forward to aren't you bud" said Puck, looking to his son next to Mikki.

"Yeah" he replied with a nod.

"You know what me and Uncle Blaine are also" replied Mikki.

Jayden looked at her and smiled.

"Well Jay has promised to be on his very best behavior, isn't that right" said Puck.

Jayden nodded.

"I'm sure he will be no problem whatsoever. Him or Elisa" said Mikki.

"Yeah, so if Rach and I can bring them around to your place about four o'clock" said Puck.

"Sure, Blaine and I should be home by then" replied Mikki.

"Where you going before?" asked Puck.

"Umm New Jersey" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Why are you going to New Jersey?" asked Brittany, with a laugh also.

"Because I might have bought a couple of bassinets cheap on eBay, and the person who has them is in New Jersey" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Seriously you're going to send Blaine broke" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well more like save the two of us a lot of money" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"How much did they cost?" asked Brittany.

"Well this lady she has twins also and they aren't needing the bassinets anymore, so I got two of them for a hundred dollars" replied Mikki.

"Okay yeah that is cheap" said Puck, with a nod.

"Uh huh, considering new they can be about two hundred each depending on brand" said Mikki.

"Oh I know that's how much Elisa's cost" said Puck.

"Yep, and when you consider I have also gotten a change table and twin stroller also off eBay. I am saving a heap of money" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Well can you maybe teach Rachel how to save money, because she will send me broke. Every time she goes out, comes back with something new and I don't dare ask the price. Just smile, nod and say it's lovely" said Puck, with a laugh.

"If anyone can teach Rachel how to use eBay and save it's Mik" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Yep, I love my eBay and even more than that, the snipe feature" said Mikki, with a smile.

Puck laughed as did Brittany.

"Well it's a good thing you and Blaine got a car a few months back then, because getting to New Jersey by train and bringing back two bassinets would not have been an easy task" said Puck, who also had bought a car just after Elisabeth was born, since it made shopping and such a lot easier.

"Hmm, and that was the one thing I didn't find online. Well I did, but it was still through a car yard" said Mikki.

"So you probably don't want me to bring over a bassinet for Elisa, unless you don't want her sleeping in one of yours, then I can totally bring one over" said Puck.

"No need, she can use one of the ones picking up tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Okay cool, less to bring over" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah, so any time after four o'clock, Blaine and I should be home" said Mikki.

"Got it" replied Puck, and along with Mikki and Brittany continued to talk before the others got to the coffee shop to also catch up with one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday afternoon, Mikki and Blaine had gotten back from New Jersey, and Blaine was currently trying to put together one of the bassinets for Elisabeth to use that night.

It was a little before four o'clock and there was a knock on the door.

Mikki who was in the kitchen putting away groceries that they had also stopped to get on the way home, went over to the apartment door and answered it.

"Hi" said Mikki, when she saw Rachel and Puck, along with Jayden and Elisabeth on the over side.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi" said Jayden with a huge smile.

"Well, hi, hi, hi, hi to you as well" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Hey, I know we're a little early. But Jay kept asking when are we going" said Puck, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also. "That's fine. Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Rachel.

"In you go buddy" said Puck as he walked in along with Jayden and Rachel pushed Elisabeth in her stroller.

Jayden ran over to Blaine and looked at him. "Hi"

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "Hi, someone is definitely very happy today"

"Yeah, all last night he kept asking when is he going over the road" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it's good he's excited about this" said Mikki.

"Hmm, hopefully though he won't be too much trouble" said Puck.

"Sure it will be fine, and the excitement will die down soon" said Blaine as he finally got the bassinet fully together.

"So you have everything we need then" said Mikki.

"Uh huh, formula for Elisa, diapers, pacifiers, bottles, change of clothes. And also I'm not sure where you're going to be having the bassinet tonight, but also a little night light so she knows that someone is around. And there is also one for Jayden as well, since he will most likely get scared as well" said Rachel.

"I'm sure Mik and Blainers will be fine Rae" said Puck, looking to her.

"Exactly, I have night lights Rach, I've got some already. And there is one set up in the spare room for Jayden, since he will be sleeping in the big bed there" said Mikki.

Jayden looked at her and smiled. "Big like daddy's bed"

"That's right" replied Mikki.

"Maybe pillows around him so he doesn't roll out of it" said Puck.

"Already organised Puck" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Cool"

Rachel nodded also and grabbed a piece of paper out of her handbag. "This is a list, everything written on it. I just fed Elisa before we came over, so she should be right for another few hours. All the approximate feeding times are on there, but if she's not awake at one of them don't worry. She will cry when she wants feeding at night, and also as well she likes to be rocked a little before sleep..."

Puck cut her off. "Rach, take a breath will you"

Rachel looked at him and nodded and then back to Mikki and Blaine. "I'm just nervous that's all, so if any problems please call me"

"There won't be any problems Rach, so there will be no need to call" said Mikki, taking the piece of paper. "But thank you for this"

Rachel nodded. "Okay yeah just kind of scared leaving both of them for the night. So use to them being around now it's going to be weird that they're not"

"But you also need this Rach, you need to have some adult time. Both you and Puck" said Blaine.

"Exactly, we need this Rach. And they will be fine okay, I promise you they are in good hands" said Puck.

"I know, I know" replied Rachel with a sigh.

"So if that's all, then I guess you guys can go out then" said Mikki.

"It is" replied Puck, with a nod and squatted down on the floor. "Jay, come here for a sec buddy"

Jayden walked over to Puck and hugged him, and Puck laughed.

"You promise to be on your best behavior" said Puck.

"Yes daddy" said Jayden.

"Okay, good. Give Aunty Rae a hug as well, and we'll both see you tomorrow" said Puck

"Bye daddy" he said, hugging Puck, and then went over to Rachel and hugged her also. "Bye Rae"

"Bye sweetie, and please be good okay" said Rachel.

Jayden nodded, and Rachel picked up Elisabeth out of her stroller and looked at her little daughter.

"Going to miss you angel, be good for Aunt Mikki and Uncle Blaine" said Rachel, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Yes, we don't want to have them completely scared when they are about to become parents soon" said Puck with a laugh.

"We'll be fine" said Mikki.

"Yeah I know" replied Rachel, as she handed Elisabeth over to Puck so he could say bye to her as well. "And that is what I meant to ask. Dinner for Jay"

"Organised, and I thought we could each make our own little pizzas, so he can choose whatever he likes to go on it" said Mikki.

"Wow, okay you're organised" said Rachel.

"Told you Rach, we've got this" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded.

"I like pizza" said Jayden.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Hmm I know, and you get to make your own"

Jayden smiled and looked at Puck who was still holding Elisabeth. "I get pizza, daddy"

"I heard, Aunt Mikki certainly knows how to please you" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes, and now hand over your daughter and get out of here you two, and go have some fun" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Okay, okay" replied Puck, as he passed Elisabeth over to Mikki.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning" said Blaine.

"Yes, have a good night as well" said Rachel.

"We will" replied Blaine. "And you both have a good time as well and relax"

"I'll try, and we're going now" said Rachel with a sad smile as she gave Elisabeth a quick kiss in Mikki's arm.

"Come on Rach, it's only overnight" said Puck, taking her hand.

"I know it's just so hard to leave" she replied, looking at him.

"Yes, and I am going to walk you out now before you become a crying mess" said Puck, as the two of them walked over to the door.

"Bye daddy, bye Rae" said Jayden.

"See you buddy. Have fun" said Puck.

Jayden nodded, and Blaine went over to the door and opened it.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Puck.

"Yeah, see you" said Blaine.

"Bye" said Mikki, and Puck and Rachel walked out of the apartment.

"So did you want to watch a movie for a bit and then help Aunt Mikki with making pizzas later?" asked Blaine, looking to Jayden as he closed the front door.

"Yeah, I pick" said Jayden.

"Sure, they're over there on the table" said Blaine, pointing to where he had put the suitable DVDs to watch.

Jayden ran over to the table and started to look at them.

"I'll put Elisabeth's stuff in our room" said Mikki.

"Sure, you want me to take her" said Blaine.

"You can do that, yes. And we'll watch a movie until it's time to get a start on dinner" said Mikki, as she passed Elisabeth to Blaine.

"Okay" replied Blaine, walking over to where Jayden was still looking at the DVDs.

Mikki then put Elisabeth's stuff into their room, and Jayden's in the spare room, before she and Blaine settled in for a night of babysitting.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening, after dinner; Elisabeth was in the bassinet in Mikki and Blaine's room, sleeping and Mikki had the baby monitor that she had also purchased sitting on the coffee table, since the door to their room was closed so that the noise from the television wouldn't disturb her sleep.

Jayden was still awake and now sitting on the sofa with Blaine and Mikki, watching Toy Story 2, and happily talking and pointing to things on the screen as the movie played.

The door to the apartment opened and Sam walked in, closing it behind himself. "Hey guys, how goes the babysitting?"

"It's going fine. We're just watching a movie" said Blaine.

"It's Buzz" said Jayden, pointing to the screen.

"I can see that" replied Sam, with a laugh. "Good movie"

"I like Buzz. I have one at mommy's" said Jayden.

"Wow that's pretty cool" said Sam.

"Hmm, yes we've had a running Jayden commentary through the whole movie" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm sure it's being interesting" said Sam.

"Yeah it has" replied Blaine with a laugh also. "Jayden has certainly inherited the side of the family that talks a lot"

"Is that a dig at me" said Mikki, looking to her husband.

Blaine smiled. "Well you do have the gift of the gab"

"Hmm, I do don't I" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod and looked to Sam. "So Samuel, what can we do for you? You aren't here to check up on us are you?"

Sam laughed. "No, even though Rachel did send me a text and ask me to see if everything is okay"

"Unbelievable, she sent me like five, and then I got one from Puck as well, saying he took her phone from her because she wouldn't stop worrying" said Mikki.

"Well it's got to be hard, first night away from her daughter" said Sam.

"Yeah, but her and Puck need this I think" said Blaine.

"Oh that they do. The poor guys needs some, you know" said Sam, with a laugh and not completing saying what he meant so that Jayden wouldn't hear.

Blaine looked at his friend and nodded. "That he does"

"Yeah, so anyway I wasn't coming over to check up on you, that much I promise. I did however come over to see if you had InFamous 2" said Sam.

"For the PS3?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Sam. "I was talking with Ryder earlier and he said that he was pretty sure he saw it here when he was here just recently"

"My little brother Ryder?" asked Mikki, looking to Sam.

"Unless you know any other Ryder's that have been here. Yes your brother Ryder" said Sam.

"You talk with him?" asked Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I added him on Facebook a while back, and we talk sometimes"

"Hmm, that I didn't know" said Mikki.

"Well he was saying it was a good game and I should try it, since I've already played the first one" said Sam.

"I think we have it here" said Blaine, standing from the sofa and going over to where they had the games for the various consoles.

"Yes, and I hope you aren't keeping my little brother from study" said Mikki, looking to Sam.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want an angry Mikki on my case if her brother doesn't graduate" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"No, you don't. Angry Mikki is not fun at all Mikki" said Blaine, as he found the game and walked over to Sam. "Here you go"

"Cool, thanks. You don't mind if I borrow it for a bit?" asked Sam, as he took the game from Blaine.

"Well I wouldn't be handing it to you if it wasn't" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, duh. Thanks" replied Sam, with a nod.

"So Penny isn't home tonight?" asked Mikki.

"No, she has the night shift all this week. So it's just me and my tv, that is when I'm not working" said Sam.

"Well have fun with that game, it's good" said Mikki.

"Guessing you've played it as well" said Sam.

"Of course" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Sam laughed as well. "Of course. Anyway, I will go play this and let you get back to your movie and babysitting"

"Yeah, we'll catch up tomorrow" said Blaine.

"Sure things guys. Night" said Sam.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki.

"Bye" said Jayden, looking at him.

"Bye bud, have fun" said Sam, looking to the small boy with a smile and then left the apartment to go back across the hall to his.

"I'm just going to check on Elisabeth" said Mikki, standing.

"Okay" replied Blaine, looking to her with a smile and after Mikki had made sure that all was okay with Elisabeth, continued to watch Toy Story 2 with Blaine and Jayden.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning at around nine o'clock there was a knock on the door of Mikki and Blaine's apartment.

"I think that might be your dad and Rae" said Blaine, looking to Jayden with whom he was helping color in one of the coloring books that had been in his bag.

"It's open" said Mikki, from where she was sitting in one of the armchairs, feeding a bottle to Elisabeth.

"Hey" said Puck, as he opened the door and he and Rachel walked.

"Daddy" said Jayden, pointing to him.

"Yep, see told you" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Well the apartment isn't destroyed, so that's a good thing I guess" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Everything was okay, no problems" said Rachel.

"No, and I think we clarified that over the numerous text messages that you sent me" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, I was nervous" said Rachel, with a laugh as well.

"Yes, well Sam came and checked up on us as well, so you can ask him as well. There were no problems whatsoever" said Blaine.

Puck looked to Rachel. "You sent Sam a text too"

Rachel nodded. "I just asked him to check, but he never got back to me"

"Because he knew you were maybe over reacting a little. That is probably why and he saw nothing to worry about" said Puck.

"Exactly, Sam came over to borrow a game, and saw all was fine. Jay was happy watching Toy Story, and Elisa was sleeping" said Mikki.

"And she's had enough feeds" said Rachel.

"Yes, plenty" replied Mikki. "This is her second this morning, the first was around six o'clock"

"How many times she wake you during the night?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

"Just once around two o'clock, fed and changed her and then she went back to sleep pretty much straight after that" said Mikki.

"And I got to sleep in the big bed" said Jayden.

"Was that fun?" asked Puck, looking to his son.

Jayden nodded and pointed to Blaine. "He talks sleep"

"Huh?" asked Puck, not following.

"We let Jay sleep with us, because he feel asleep on the sofa and we didn't want him waking up scared in a different room. So we took him to bed with us and let him sleep there" said Blaine.

"That's okay, isn't is?" asked Mikki.

"Of course, I'd rather he'd not be scared" said Puck.

"And what do you mean about talks sleep?" asked Rachel.

"Hmm, Blaine has a habit of talking in his sleep. It's kind of funny some of the things he mutters" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"And I never remember them in the morning" replied Blaine.

"I however do, and I swear one of these days I am going to record you. Because it's so funny" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Do it, I want to hear as well" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Sure" replied Mikki, as Elisabeth finished the bottle she was feeding her, and then made sure the little girl had no wind. "Did we want to go back over to mommy"

"Oh come here my little angel" said Rachel, taking her daughter and placing kisses over her face. "Hi my gorgeous girl, I missed you"

"Okay, well I am sure you are both wanting sleep, so we might take these two home now" said Puck.

"I could do with a strong coffee actually" said Blaine.

"We could go down to Kurt's" said Rachel.

"Sure, yeah that be good" said Puck.

"Good for the people who can drink coffee" said Mikki.

"One of the bad points to being pregnant according to Mikki" said Blaine.

"Yes it is" she replied.

"How did you manage to get that past Kurt for so long anyway, because you always get coffee in the morning" said Puck.

"I just told him I wanted one hot chocolate instead of one of the coffees, and since three of us have the same coffee order, he never questioned it" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Of course he has caught on now, since we did tell him the other day as well" said Blaine.

"Yes, and he did say the hot chocolate now makes sense" replied Mikki.

"Yes, well if this little guy is ready to get going. He might be able to get a chocolate milk as well down there" said Puck.

"Can I?" asked Jayden, looking to him.

"You can, yes" replied Puck, with a nod.

"Okay, well I'll go and grab Jay's bag for you and then we can get going down there" said Blaine.

"Sure" replied Rachel, going over to where Elisabeth's stroller and bag was and placing her in the stroller, before they headed down to Kurt's to have a coffee and continue to talk a little more.

* * *

_End Note: So Mikki and Blaine are having not one, but two babies! I wanted to follow __along the line of FRIENDS and have them having twins; but have them be their own biological __children. I am not yet divulging though if they're both girls, or boys or one of each. What do you guys think they are having?  
And the whole part of Mikki buying baby stuff off eBay, that is how one of my friends saved a lot of money - getting change tables, car seats and even clothes on there!  
_

_There will be more about Puck and Rachel and if they move in next chapter - I just didn't want to have it all become so pointless that you get bored reading this. So if they move will be heavily featured in the next chapter. Do you think they move or the loan wasn't approved?!  
__I also had that outside of the story, Puck/Rachel and Blaine/Mikki have also bought cars, as well. In order to keep this story moving at the pace I need obviously everything can't be written otherwise, it would go on for a lot longer than I have planned! Not that I think people would complain about that!_

_And as for Brittany and Wes breaking up - well that's not my go to relationship for this; __but I am still not saying if Bram is end game. _

_Also you can all rest assure that even though there is only two more episodes of Glee to go __(and I will be in need of whole box of tissues I am sure of that), I will continue to write __stories for the fandom for as long as my muse lets me!  
And let me just say I find "This Time" a beautiful song - clearly tell that it has been written by Darren and the words and music in are just beautiful. (Although it did make Sami rather sad when she was listening to it, and she asked for a hug. I don't know how my poor Furbies are going to deal with no more new Glee eps!)_

_So until next time on this story, or maybe one of my other stories,  
__lots of love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews and also welcome to the new readers and also thanks __for the fave and follows of this._

_I do apologize for the delay - it was a little harder trying to get the right feel __for this chapter._

_But as you will see and no doubt be very pleased about, it's Puck/Rachel heavy; and we see __a resolution to if they managed to get the loan or not._

_So without anything further needed to be said, here is the next chapter and as always you __know what to do at the end, review and if you haven't already fave or follow it!  
__Love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 54 –

One month passed, and during that time Rachel and Puck got word that their application for a loan had been approved and then the sale of the house they were wishing to purchase was able to go through.

In order to save costs on removalists, and also because there really wasn't a massive amount of furniture and larger items in what use to be Puck's apartment, he hired a truck for the day one Saturday, and he along with Blaine and Sam, and also Sebastian, Hunter and Dave, helped move the stuff from the New York apartment to the new house in Pelham.

Mikki had also driven hers and Blaine's car along to Pelham, along with Rachel who had taken some stuff in the car that she and Puck had, that was smaller enough to be transported.

Although Blaine was very adamant once they got to Pelham and the new house, that Mikki not do any of the heavy lifting or moving of anything, and just rest. Something which she was not to happy to just do and thus be sitting around, doing nothing as she called it.

It was a little after two o'clock in the afternoon, and all the larger items had been moved into the house, and Dave had bought some sandwiches that Kurt had made them all, since he wasn't able to come over and help as he was needed at the coffee shop.

"So what time did the truck need to be back?" asked Sebastian, as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"They said four, if we want to avoid being charged an extra day" replied Puck.

"Okay, well if it's easier for you and the three of us who have to head back soon into the city, we could drop it off for you" said Hunter, as he also pointed to Dave and Sebastian.

"You wouldn't mind doing that?" asked Puck.

"It's just a short distance from my place to the truck company, so it's really no problem" said Dave.

"Okay, that would be great, thanks. Let me just go and grab my wallet, so I can give you some cash to fill the gas tank up" said Puck, and stood to then head into the living room, where he had left his wallet.

"Did you want us to stick around a bit longer Rach, and help get anything sorted out?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, we noticed that you and Puck kind of went a little mad at Ikea by the looks of it" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Rachel laughed also and nodded. "Well we didn't have much in the way of a lot of furniture, and I did want some bookshelves and that, so we maybe did go a little mad there"

"Hmm, you haven't seen Kurt at Ikea. It's like a candy store for him" said Dave, with a laugh.

"Aren't all places where there is shopping bad for Kurt though. I seem to recall he can go pretty mad at the Black Friday sales" said Brittany.

"That is true" replied Dave, with a nod as Puck came back into the kitchen.

"Okay here's fifty bucks that should more than cover the gas, and any left over buy yourself some beers, you guys have earned it" said Puck, as he handed the money over to Hunter.

"It was our pleasure to help. It would have taken double the time if it had only been you three" replied Hunter.

"Well if I was permitted to help, and not be kept told to rest by someone, then I also would have helped" said Mikki, looking to Blaine.

"You wouldn't have been much help really, you can't lift anything at the moment heavy" said Blaine.

"Says you" replied Mikki, looking at him still.

"I wouldn't be complaining about having got to rest, it was hard work taking all those boxes of clothes upstairs" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Exactly and have you seen how huge you are, Mikki?" asked Sebastian.

"Has your face met my fist?" asked Mikki, in return.

"Yeah word of advice Seb, don't ever call a pregnant woman huge" said Puck.

"He's right, I said that to Rachel when she was pregnant still one day, and she hit me over the head" said Sam.

"You said I looked like a baby hippopotamus" said Rachel, looking at him.

"And they're cute, that's what I meant by it" replied Sam.

"Well how was I meant to know that at the time" said Rachel.

"Best words for pregnant women, and believe me I learnt this back with Santana, are things such as glowing, radiant, beautiful. Words that you may thing are cute like a baby hippo, because they are cute when you see them, women don't tend to like" said Puck.

"Exactly, and if any of you call me anything like huge or a hippo" said Mikki, looking to her three work colleagues. "Well let's just say good luck in having your own kids in the future"

"Okay, we get the picture" replied Hunter, with a nod as the others laughed, before they finished up with lunch and then continued on with moving day.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later after Hunter, Sebastian and Dave had left and took the truck back to the rental company.  
Blaine, Sam and Puck were putting together some of the flat pack furniture downstairs, whilst Mikki and Brittany helped Rachel unpack the boxes of clothes in what were to be the rooms for Elisabeth, and also Jayden when he came to visit; who since it was moving day was spending the Saturday with Santana and Dani, before he came over later that day to see the new house and spend the rest of the weekend.

"So you're both still going to come and see me regularly aren't you?" asked Rachel, as she folded up some clothes of Elisabeth's and put into her dresser.

"Yeah of course" replied Brittany.

Rachel nodded. "Good, because that was the one thing I hated about the thought of moving out of actual New York, and that was not being able to see the two of you on a regular basis"

"Well as long as Mikki is willing to drive, then yes you will see us" said Brittany.

"Mikki, will drive as long as she is able to fit behind the steering wheel" she replied with a laugh.

"I can always drive when you can't" said Brittany.

"And you can be the one to have the discussion about letting you drive the car to Blaine then" said Mikki.

"I'm a good driver, I'm sure he won't mind" said Brittany.

"Hmm, good luck with that" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I know you will both have lives outside of me, but even if we can only catch up maybe every few weeks or for a coffee on the weekend, then that would be good" said Rachel.

"But you're going to still come over and see all of us as well aren't you?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah of course, it probably just won't be every day that we see you now" replied Rachel. "But weekends will be a definite especially on Sundays when we take Jay back to Santana and Dani's"

"Okay, then I think that will have to be standing coffee time" said Mikki.

"I agree" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"Not that you won't ever come out here, because I am yet to check out all the shopping around here and I can't think of even doing that without my two best friends" said Rachel.

"As if I need any reason to come and shop, you know I am totally there because I am going to be needing to buy some bigger clothes soon anyway" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"You can have some of mine, you're only just a fraction taller than I am" replied Rachel, who at 5'2 was only slightly shorter than Mikki who was 5'4.

"I don't know if they will fit me towards the end, I will probably end up bigger then you" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well whatever you want to have, go for it" said Rachel.

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"And as for coming shopping I'm sure Cyndy will love to tag along sometimes as well" said Brittany.

"Well the more the merrier" said Rachel with a smile.

"And of course when I do have these babies, I think having someone to come and hang out with whilst Blaine is at work will be good" said Mikki.

"Yes, you must. Since I don't plan on going back to work for at least another year" said Rachel.

"Done deal" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"And I might even play hooky one of those days, if you do and come along as well" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Well now that is just naughty, whatever would your students think" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"That their teacher is having a well deserved day of rest and hanging out with her friends" replied Brittany with a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Rachel, with a laugh and the three of them continued to unpack boxes.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck, Blaine and Sam were in what was to be the living room, putting together the entertainment unit that had been purchased.

"Okay, I think that's the last piece" said Puck as he tightened the allen screw

"Yep, looks like it" said Blaine.

"Should we have an extra screw?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Puck, looking at him in horror. "No we shouldn't have"

Sam laughed. "Kidding, the look on your face though"

"Ass" replied Puck, lightly hitting his friend.

"Yeah, for a second there you had me scared as well" said Blaine.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist" replied Sam, with a chuckle.

"Hmm, okay so we lift this up on three and then we can get the tv on to it as well as the cable box and dvd player" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Blaine, standing and also stretching having been in a sitting position for a while.

"Were you going to hook up any game consoles?" asked Sam, knowing that Puck had both a PS4 and Xbox 360.

"Yeah, of course man. I got to still be able to challenge the two of you knuckleheads on line with a game of COD or something like that" replied Puck, with a laugh as he stood up.

"You mean get your ass kicked by us" said Sam, with a laugh as he also stood.

"Yeah, whatever you reckon Evans" said Puck.

"Well how about we lift this first then we get the stuff all hooked up and then we see who is the best" said Blaine.

"If it was to be the best in the house at the moment, then I'd say that would be your wife Anderson" said Sam, with a laugh.

"True, very true" replied Blaine, with a laugh, and the three of them set to lifting up the entertainment unit and then connecting up what was needed to go into it.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A few hours later, Puck along with Sam and Blaine was engaged in a game of Call of Duty, when the doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?" asked Sam, as he fired of a few shots on the video game.

"Actually it's probably Santana and Dani with Jay" replied Puck, as he pushed the middle button of the controller bringing up a screen, asking if he wanted to turn of the controller or system.

"Hey, come on, we're almost through here" said Blaine.

"I get that man, but I don't like playing this games when Jay is around. They're too violent" said Puck, as be shut the system off.

"Okay, I guess you have a point there. I probably won't want to play them around my kids either when they're here" replied Blaine, as the doorbell sounded again.

"Exactly" said Puck as he stood up. "And I better get the door before Santana beats it down"

Sam and Blaine laughed, as Puck headed to the front entrance and then to the door, opening it up.

"Dadda" said Jayden, when he saw his father and held his arms up.

"Hey buddy" replied Puck, picking his son up.

"Was beginning to think, you weren't here even though there are cars in the driveway" said Santana.

"I was just mucking about with the guys" replied Puck as he stepped away so that Santana and Dani could walk in. "Come on in"

"This is a nice place" said Dani, as she looked around the house and Santana closed the front door.

"Thanks, Rach fell in love with the place as soon as she saw it" replied Puck.

"It's a nice area as well, by the looks of it too" said Santana.

"It is" replied Puck, with a nod, as he headed into the living area with Jayden and also the two women.

Blaine and Sam were now just sitting on the sofa, talking and laughing about something.

"Hello boys, hard at work I see" said Santana with a smile.

"Satan, always lovely to see you" said Blaine, with a smile of his own.

"Hmm, well I guess you have done some work in here and haven't been completely goofing off" said Santana.

"Now I know why we broke up. It's because you're, well I can't say it around Jayden, but you know what" said Puck.

"Hmm, I think the reason was more she loved women compared to men" said Sam, with a laugh.

"You know what blondie, for once you are completely right about something" said Santana.

Sam nodded and gave a laugh.

"Sissy?" said Jayden, tapping Puck as he was still held by him.

"She's up stairs. You want to go see her" said Puck, looking to his son.

"See sissy" replied Jayden, with a nod.

"Okay, we go see, and we can also show Santana and Dani up there as well, and where you room is" said Puck.

"Up" replied Jayden pointing to the ceiling.

"Yeah up" replied Puck, with a laugh and looked at Santana and Dani. "Come on, there up here"

Puck started towards where the stairs to go upstairs were in the house.

"I think this one will love his room here, it's practically double the size of his old one in my apartment" said Puck, as they walked up stairs.

"I have room" said Jayden.

"Yep, you sure do buddy. Nice big room all for you" replied Puck, as he along with Santana and Dani walked into what was going to be Jayden's room.

"Mine" said Jayden, seeing his bed.

"Yeah it is" replied Puck.

"Where sissy?" asked Jayden, looking to his father.

"Well she won't sleep here, she will have her own room. But when she does eventually, she will be right next door to you" said Puck.

"Where now?" asked Jayden.

"She still sleeps in mine and Rachel's room" replied Puck. "You want to go say hi"

"Hi hi" replied Jayden.

Puck laughed and headed towards his and Rachel's room.

"This way girls" said Puck, looking to Santana and Dani, the two of them following him as they walked into what was Rachel and Puck's room and where Mikki was currently trying on some of Rachel's maternity clothes.

"Rae" said Jayden, pointing to her when he saw her.

"Hi Jay" replied Rachel, with a smile, as Puck put him down.

Jayden went over to Rachel and gave her a hug. "Where sissy?"

"Sissy, is sleeping so we got to be real quiet, 'kay" replied Rachel, as she pointed over to where the bassinet was.

"'kay" replied Jayden, in his best quiet voice.

"So it looks like you're almost settled in" said Santana.

"Yeah, it will still take a few weeks to get everything just how we want it, but I think we're pretty much there" said Rachel.

"That's good" replied Dani. "And Tana and I were talking, and we thought maybe you'd like to keep Jay until Monday and then take him to day care and we'll pick him up from there"

"You wouldn't mind that?" asked Puck.

"No, of course not. He's always asking to spend more time with his sissy" said Santana with a laugh.

"Sure, we don't mind at all. As long as you're completely okay with it" said Puck.

"Totally okay with it" said Santana, with a nod.

"Yeah, so can you say bye to us Jay and your mom and I will see you on Monday?" asked Dani, as she kneeled down to Jayden's height.

"Bye" he said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, and be good for your dad and Rach okay" said Santana, also kneeling to her son.

"Love, mama" replied Jayden.

"Love you too my cheeky little man" said Santana, with a laugh, as she hugged her son.

"You know Jay is never ever any trouble" said Rachel, as the two women stood.

"Yes, well just make sure he doesn't try and get Elisabeth to do anything, he can't stop talking about wanting to play with her at home" replied Santana, with a laugh.

"Well she can play a little, but not just quite yet" said Puck, with a nod.

"Uh huh, well we will leave you and your friends to whatever it is you were doing before we barged in" said Dani.

"Well we do know the guys were playing video games, when we got here" said Santana, with a smile.

"Aren't you meant to be actually setting things up and not playing?" asked Rachel, looking to Puck.

"Hello, and what are you doing her exactly?" asked Puck, in reply.

"I was trying on some of Rachel's clothes" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, we're decluttering some of Rachel's stuff" said Brittany, with a nod.

"That's an excuse just for trying on clothes isn't it" said Puck.

"Of course it is, have you not learnt anything about women by now?" asked Santana, with a laugh.

"Believe me I know all I need to know about women" replied Puck, with a smile.

"I bet you do" replied Santana, and turned to Mikki. "And if you're interested I think I still have some of my maternity clothes at home, which you are more than welcome to have a look at anytime"

"Thanks, that would be great. Because I have a feeling I am going to be really needing them soon, even my already loose tops are starting to get a little on the tight side" replied Mikki.

"Well you should have told your husband not to impregnate you with twin hobbits then" said Santana, with a smile.

"I doubt that would have been an easy thing to do" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, well call me sometime when you want to come around" said Santana.

"I will" replied Mikki.

"Okay, so we will see you later then" said Dani.

"Sure, it was nice seeing you both again" said Brittany.

"Yeah, you also" replied Santana with a smile to the blonde.

"I'll walk you guys out" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Dani.

"And do some actual work in here" said Puck, turning to Rachel with a smile.

Rachel looked at him and poked her tongue out quickly, and Puck gave a laugh as he headed out of their bedroom.

"So Jay, did you want to come and take a look at your room?" asked Rachel, looking to the younger boy.

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, I see ready"

"Okay, let's go take a look then" replied Rachel, and took Jayden's hand and then along with Mikki and Brittany went to show him what would be his room in the new house.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Well there you have it, Rachel and Puck are definitely in it for the long run together now, __and have the house in the suburbs. __If you are interested in seeing what the house looks like - the photos are on my Tumblr __page and link to this is on the profile page. _

_As for Glee ending - well I really did think it could have been better done. I would have __loved to have seen more of what happened with the others who we have got to know and love __over the six seasons, and to have only a few of them really get a 'five years' from now __thing, in my opinion kind of sucked. _

_Alas, I am therefore grateful that we will always have fanfiction, and there are many great __writers that I have the privilege of reading and also talking with, who do the fandom so __much more justice then the creators and writers of the show ever did._

_So whatever you do don't despair, I will also continue to write in this fandom as long as the __ideas I have still come to me and I feel as if I am can to contribute some interesting and __hopefully well like stories to it._

_And until next chapter update (maybe this story, or another of mine on here), I thank you for all your continued __support and remember to always keep Glee in our hearts.  
__  
Love KJ (and the furbies)  
__xoxoxoxoxo_


	55. Chapter 55

_A/N : Once again thanks for all the reviews and also fave/follows on this._

_I do apologise for the delay in getting a new chapter of this up - kind of had a block with __it, and also as well had too many ideas floating around my head for other stories that I am __writing and got caught up on those._

_Some good news though, my computer is now OK! Whoot! But then the day I was getting my __computer fixed, my phone decided to die on me! GRRRR! Not sure at the moment if it's __completley dead or if it's just the battery, which is easily fixed! So hoping it's the __battery, because I really liked the phone that I had, and the one that I have for the time __being is a cheap one and doesn't have the memory or battery capacity of the other, so it __means less apps which I need on it._

_So anyway here is the next chapter - have to say I am not 100% happy with it, but it is __what it is; and I hope you all like it at least. Because it is kind of maybe setting some __things up as to what will happen over the next few chapters._

_You all know what to do at the end, review and if you haven't yet fave or follow this!_

_Love KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 55 –

With Rachel and Puck now living outside of New York, and Mikki and Blaine getting ready to be parents. The six friends weren't catching up with one another as often as they use too, and although Rachel knew that her friends couldn't drop their work and their lives to be able to hang out with her, since she was now no longer close by, it meant that her days when she was out doing stuff with Elisabeth were that of the quiet side.

On one Friday though, Rachel had to take Elisabeth to get her vaccinations and also have a general checkup, so that meant that when heading into the city in the morning for work; Puck also took Rachel in as well, since he would most days take the car for work as it meant lesser travel time for him.

After finishing up at the pediatrician, Rachel who hadn't taken the car since it would be hard to find parking in the city, headed to Mikki's office building, since she was most likely the one who was able to talk whilst she was there for the day.

Going up to the floor on which the advertising agency was located, she walked into the office and went over to Sugar on reception.

"Hi Sugar" she said, as she approached the desk pushing Elisabeth in her stroller.

"Rachel, hey" replied Sugar, with a big smile.

"I was wondering if Mikki was in?" asked Rachel.

Sugar nodded. "She is"

"Okay, I might just go and say hi. I was in the city today because I had to take Elisabeth for a checkup" replied Rachel.

"Sure, go on through" said Sugar. "Just as long as I get to have baby cuddles though"

Rachel looked at the receptionist and laughed. "Sure, you can have a cuddle whilst I go and annoy Mikki"

"Really?" asked Sugar.

Rachel nodded and got her daughter out of the stroller. "Although she is a little on the cranky side, as she had to have some needles today"

"Ohh, poor Elisabeth" said Sugar, as Rachel handed her daughter over to her. "I know how horrible that is, I hate them too"

Elisabeth looked at Sugar and then her mom and started to cry.

"Oh sweetie it's okay. Mumma's here" said Rachel.

"Awww, come on I won't hurt you. I promise" said Sugar.

Elisabeth looked at her and then back to Rachel and then back to Sugar, as she stopped crying.

"See there, I promise I don't have any mean pointy things, 'kay" said Sugar.

"Her blankey is there in her stroller if she cries more, that calms her" said Rachel.

Sugar nodded. "I got this, go and say hi to Mikki. She can probably do with a break, I haven't seen her all morning since she got here"

"Okay" replied Rachel, and looked at Elisabeth. "Mumma's not far, promise"

"Can you wave to your mumma?" asked Sugar, as Rachel headed in the direction of Mikki's office, trying to show Elisabeth how to wave.

Elisabeth just put her hand up though and not moving it in a wave and Sugar laughed. "Closer enough"

Rachel headed to Mikki's office, and saw that the door was closed and she knocked on it.

"It's open" came Mikki's reply from inside.

"Hi" said Rachel, as she opened the door.

Mikki who was sitting at her desk, working on something on the computer, looked at her.

"Hey Rach" she replied, taking off her glasses. "This is a nice surprise"

"Yeah, I was in the city and thought I would pop by and say hi" replied Rachel.

"And Elisabeth is where?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

Rachel laughed. "Out front with Sugar, getting cuddles from her"

"Of course" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I know she's excited for the possibility of me bringing in my two when they are born, because that means when I am holding one, she can have another to hold"

Rachel laughed. "Sounds like Sugar is getting a little clucky"

Mikki nodded. "Yep, and believe me we've all been dropping hints to Seb that he got to propose to her already"

"Definitely, I agree" said Rachel.

Mikki stifled a yawn and laughed. "Sorry, just been working on this proposal for a new campaign for the past four hours and I am so over it"

"Well did you maybe want to go and grab some lunch, I could really do with the company, and we could catch up and talk" said Rachel.

"You know that actually sounds really good, because I could do with a Roast Beef sandwich with a lot of horseradish" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Cravings?"

"Yep, don't you just love them" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she stood.

"Hmm, I don't know about that, it made me want to eat meat when I was pregnant with Elisabeth, and now I don't want to stop eating it" said Rachel.

"Can't be any worse than some of mine lately" replied Mikki, as she put on her jacket and grabbed her handbag from the floor.

"Why what have you been craving?" asked Rachel.

"The other night I had a bowl of ice cream with tuna and chocolate sauce" replied Mikki.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Hmm, I know Blaine thought so also. But it is what the twins wanted" said Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"Just as long as you promise not to eat anything like that for lunch" said Rachel, with a smile.

"I can't hold any promises, on what these two might be wanting when we get there" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Shall we go"

"Yes, let's go and grab some lunch and get you that Roast Beef sandwich before they want something more disgusting" said Rachel, as the two of them headed out of her office and back to the reception area.

Sugar was sitting at her desk with Elisabeth on her lap, and the little girl was pointing to the computer screen that she had.

"Are you making my little girl do your work?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

Sugar looked to her and laughed also. "No, she's fascinated with the fish screen saver"

"Really?" asked Mikki.

Sugar nodded. "I must admit I can spend hours looking at it as well. We really need to get a fish tank here in the office, that would be awesome"

"Sure, just as long as you're the one to run it past the guys" replied Mikki.

"Okay, yeah I will" replied Sugar, standing up and going back to Rachel and handing her Elisabeth.

"Then we can come and visit some really fishy, Lissy how about that" said Rachel, as she took her daughter and place a kiss to her cheek.

Elisabeth looked at her and then to Mikki and pointed at her.

"Yeah, that's Aunty Mikki isn't it" said Rachel, looking at her daughter with a laugh as she placed her back into the stroller so that they could head to lunch.

"So, Rach and I are going to go and get something to eat" said Mikki, looking to Sugar. "I should be back in about an hour"

"Take all the time you want" replied Sugar.

"Well I can't exactly do that, I do have to finish the concept art for the campaign I am working on" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well just make sure you're not working too hard" said Sugar.

"Yeah, thanks" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"It was good to see you again Sugar" said Rachel, as she placed her hands onto the stroller.

"You too, and remember you are always welcome here with this little cutie" she replied.

Rachel laughed. "So you can have baby cuddles"

Sugar nodded. "Yes that"

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour Sug" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Sugar, as she headed back around to her desk.

"See you" said Rachel, and she and Mikki headed off to have lunch together.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That night, Mikki was cooking dinner and Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table on one of their laptops, paying bills.

"They've taken the money out of your account for the stroller, Michi" said Blaine, as he went through the banking website, for paying bills.

"Yeah, I got an email from them saying that it should be here in a couple of days" replied Mikki, as she added the vegetables into the stir fry.

"And it was getting delivered to you at work, right?" asked Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, well when it does get here I will come and pick it up from there" replied Blaine.

"Well I should hope so, because I am not going to be bringing it home" said Mikki, with a laugh as the door to their apartment opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys, I got some of your mail again" he said, as he walked over to Blaine at the table.

"We seriously must have a new mailman, because this is happening so often" said Blaine.

"Well either that or Evans is stealing our mail because he thinks there might be something good in it" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"I really don't want your bills" replied Sam with a laugh.

"Yeah, and why am I not surprised that all of this is for Mikki" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Because your wife has an online shopping addiction" said Sam.

"Yep, I do" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she turned down the stir fry to a simmer and went over to them and picked up the mail that Sam had bought over and opened it.

"So anything interesting?" asked Blaine.

"Unless you find ribbon interesting" replied Mikki.

"This isn't some kinky thing you have going on, that we don't want to be knowing about?" asked Sam.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "No, I was talking with Rachel the other week and said something about making up some headbands for Elisabeth"

"What did you possibly even think the ribbon was for Sam?" asked Blaine, looking to his friend.

"Just other stuff" he replied, with a laugh.

"Gross" said Blaine, shaking his head.

"Yeah, so I got to go and get to work" said Sam.

"Okay, thanks man" said Blaine.

"Not a problem" replied Sam. "And we'll totally catch up over the weekend and play some video games"

"Sounds like a plan" said Blaine, with a nod.

"See you Sam, and thanks for bringing this lot over" said Mikki.

"Sure just stop buying so much" he replied with a laugh.

"That is never going to happen, dude" said Blaine, as Mikki shook her head.

"Yeah, later guys" said Sam, and headed over to the still open apartment door and left.

"So this going to be a thing, and you will make hairbows and that if we have a girl also" said Blaine.

"Hmm, maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh and then went back over to the stir fry to finish the cooking of dinner, whilst Blaine continued on with the banking and other stuff on his laptop.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening, Mikki and Blaine were watching a movie on television; and Mikki was having a hard time getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Everything okay?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as Mikki moved on to the sofa lower trying to find a more comfortable position to sit.

"I'm just having sharp stabbing like pains" replied Mikki.

"Michi, why didn't you say anything before?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Because they're just Braxton Hicks, it's not like they are actual labour pains"

"You don't know that, it could be something else" replied Blaine.

"I'm positive it's nothing, they don't even last more than five seconds" she replied.

"I still think we should go to the hospital and have them checked out though" said Blaine.

"But I have just gotten into a comfortable position" replied Mikki.

"Aren't you the slightest bit concerned that it could be something else?" asked Blaine.

"Maybe, I guess" she replied.

"Okay then, so let's go" said Blaine, standing from the sofa and holding out his hand to Mikki and helping her up from it.

"I still think you're completely overreacting, but sure let's go" said Mikki, and went and grabbed her handbag; and then she and Blaine headed to the hospital to ensure that everything was okay with their babies.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, Mikki had been given a room in the hospital and was lying on the bed in there, with Blaine sitting in the chair beside her.

Doctor St. Pierre who was also Mikki's doctor, having been recommended to her by Rachel; came into the room and walked over to the bed.

"Hi Mikayla, how's it all going here?" he asked, as he also pulled along with the ultrasound machine.

"It's good, I think I've been experiencing Braxton Hicks, although Blaine won't believe that's what they are and he insisted that we come here" replied Mikki.

"Well are the pains short and non frequent?" asked Doctor St. Pierre.

Mikki nodded. "It's like a nanosecond of discomfort, like a sharp stabbing pain and then it stops"

"Okay, well they definitely sound like Braxton's. But let's take a look on the ultrasound machine and make sure that everything is okay" said Doctor St. Pierre as he got the probe and placed some of the conductive gel on to it.

Mikki lifted up the bottom of her shirt and Doctor St. Pierre, placed the probe on to her stomach and moved it around.

"Is everything okay?" asked Blaine.

Doctor St. Pierre looked at him and nodded. "Everything looks fine"

"Okay, that's good then" replied Blaine, as he took Mikki's hand and smiled at her.

"And I told him this" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Yes, well maybe starting to ease up on what you are doing might be a good idea" said Doctor St. Pierre.

"You mean work wise and that?" asked Mikki.

Doctor St. Pierre nodded. "I take it you're still working full days at the moment?

"I am" replied Mikki.

"Well maybe see if you can cut it down to maybe three days per week, just so you're not putting stress on yourself, which could be what is causing you to get the Braxton's" said Doctor St. Pierre.

"I can do that" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"And is there anything I can be doing?" asked Blaine.

Doctor St. Pierre looked to him. "Firstly don't panic, if Mikki does have the Braxton's; it's normal and her bodies way of getting ready for the birth. Especially in the case of twins"

Blaine looked at him and nodded.

"And just both of you enjoy these last few months, because very soon you are going to have two little ones to care for" said Doctor St. Pierre with a laugh.

"Yes, well that can't come soon enough for either of us" said Blaine.

"Hmm and my cousin's little boy is also very excited about the prospect of becoming a big cousin as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well if you're interested I can tell you what you will be having" said Doctor St. Pierre.

Mikki looked at Blaine. "I know we said we didn't want to be knowing, but I kind of do want to know"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I kind of want to know as well"

"So yeah then?" asked Doctor St. Pierre.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay so you're having..." said Doctor St. Pierre as he moved the probe around on Mikki's stomach, and proceeded to tell them what the sex of their babies would be.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Rachel and Puck were in the city again and meeting the others at the coffee shop so they could all catch up.

Kurt who had been busy for most of the morning, and yet to come and ask them what they were wanting, finally came over to them.

"Hi guys, sorry. It's just been one of those days" he said, as he looked at the six of them. "So usuals?

"Yep, sounds good" said Sam.

"Could you make my mine a lemon balm tea if you have something like that?" asked Mikki.

Kurt looked at her. "Sure you don't want a hot chocolate?"

Mikki shook her head. "No the doctor said last night, tea would be better"

"Okay, well five of the usuals and then also one lemon balm coming up" said Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt" replied Rachel, as he headed back over to the counter to make up their orders.

"Was everything okay last night?" asked Brittany, looking to her friend.

"Yeah it was fine" replied Blaine.

"It's just you said you went to the doctors" said Brittany.

"Actually it was the hospital and it was because Blaine was completely over reacting and didn't believe me on the fact that I was having Braxton Hicks contractions" said Mikki.

"Well that's normal I got some in my third trimester as well" replied Rachel.

"Hmm and considering I am pretty much closing in on that trimester and there is two of them in here" said Mikki, placing her hand on to her stomach. "Then I think it's safe to say they are now fighting one another for space in there"

"Well we know which one of them is the bossy one" said Blaine.

"Yes, we do" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"But that's generally how it is with twins, one is more prone to be the boss and the other not so much" said Sam.

"Pretty much and considering that Mikki is the bossy one in our relationship, I'm not surprised by which one seems to be bossy with our children" said Blaine.

"I am not bossy" replied Mikki, hitting him lightly.

"Bossy and just like that baby inside here" said Blaine, placing his hand on her stomach also. "Always hitting"

Mikki looked at him and frowned, and Blaine laughed and kissed her.

"But I still love you" he replied.

"Hmmm" said Mikki, with a pout.

"So if I am reading between the lines correctly here, does that mean you know what you're having" said Puck.

"We do, yeah" replied Blaine.

"Ohhh, tell us. Please tell us" said Brittany, with a huge smile.

"Should be tell them?" asked Mikki, looking to Blaine.

"I think so, yeah. I really want them to know" replied Blaine.

"And it's fair too, you all knew what I was having" said Rachel.

"Okay, so we're having..." said Mikki and the she and Blaine, let the others in on what their babies genders were going to be.

* * *

_End Note: __Thoughts or ideas on what is going to happen!? Some could say that I am being a little __harsh on Mikki, since she doesn't seem to be having an easy run with being pregnant. First __one she miscarriages and then the second one she is having things like Braxton Hicks and is __told to slow down._

_But as said it is setting something up that will be happening in the next few chapters; and __besides it would be boring to write if I wrote that Mikki also has a seemingly hassle free __pregnancy, since I wrote that Rachel's was pretty much drama free. _

_And I do know, what the twins will be and even have the names now picked out for them - but __I am not going to divulge as to the sexes of them. Although there is a kind of hint there __in the chapter as to what they could be, if you were to look closely! _

_Next chapter should be up soon - and it's going to feature a lot more of Sam. Feel as if I __have kind of neglected him lately and also Brittany. Is that maybe a foreshadowing hint also?!_

_Guess you will have to wait and see! _

_Until next time,_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxoxox_


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews and also fave/follows on this. _

_I do apologize for not getting this out a lot sooner - but there were a few mitigating things that prevented it._

_Firstly as said, I sprained my ankle the other week and this has been a great source of pain; and secondly last week was doing a course for hopefully allowing me to gain employment. And I now have three assignments to do as well for that! Don't worry though, I will make sure that whatever I end up doing I will still find time to write; because it's for me a relaxation thing, and I know from past experiences if I don't have this outlet then I do become rather frustrated with everything._

_So anyway, this chapter sees a little more Bram interaction - now I am not saying as if this means they are getting together in this chapter, or anytime soon. But I think the stuff between them is quite cute._

_There is also a sweet Puckleberry part with them pretty much being domestic and family orientated as well; and well this chapter there isn't so much to the Mikki/Blaine stuff - because there is obviously going to be a lot happening with the two of them soon, and the birth of their children._

_However, enough rambles from me; enjoy the chapter and you all know what to do at the end! REVIEW! And also for the person who leaves my 250th review, I shall grant you a one shot of your choosing! It's your turn to challenge me and see what I can come up with!_

_Love to you all,  
KJ xxxooo_

* * *

Chapter 56 –

Sam, along with Penny who for once was not working a night shift at the hospital; was getting ready to spend a night in with his roommate and watch a few movies.

"I still can't believe you have never seen Avatar" said Sam, as he got the bag of popcorn out from the microwave and emptied it into a bowl.

Penny gave a laugh as she grabbed a few pieces of popcorn, and eating them. "I don't know the whole concept of it just never really appealed to me"

"Well be prepared to be amazed" said Sam took the bowl of popcorn over and Penny the pizza that they had ordered, them both heading over to the sofa and sitting down.

Sam grabbed the remote and turning on the DVD. "Show time"

Penny just laughed and the two of them started to watch the movie.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki and Blaine were sitting on the sofa in their own apartment, and Blaine had his laptop open, firstly connected to the internet where he and Mikki were looking at baby names, and also open as well that he was flicking back and forth to a spreadsheet where they were putting down the names that they liked the most, that they were possibly thinking of naming their yet to be born children.

"What about having soundalike names" said Blaine.

"Like how?" asked Mikki, as she leant against his shoulder.

"Well for instance them both starting with the same letter" said Blaine.

"I guess that could work" said Mikki.

"Yeah so like, Jesse and Jordan" said Blaine.

"Okay I see where you're going with this" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded, and Mikki sat up and took the laptop from him.

"Hey" Blaine protested and Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"What I want to see too if there are any names I like as well, that flow well with each other" she replied.

"Okay, well amaze me" said Blaine, quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek and the two of them continued to look through baby names.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel and Puck were in the living room of their house, watching "Beach Party" on TCM, when they heard Jayden's voice slightly over the sound of the television.

"Daddy?" he asked, going over to him on the sofa, and climbing up next to him.

"Hey buddy" said Puck, looking to his son. "Aren't you meant to be in bed, asleep?"

"No sleep" replied Jayden.

"Really, is that what you think?" asked Puck.

Jayden nodded and looked to the television, pointing to it also. "Me watch"

"No buddy, you're meant to be in bed" said Puck, standing up and picking his son up from the sofa also. "Sleep time now"

"Nooooooo" protested Jayden, as Puck went to walk out on the living room with him and head back upstairs.

"Sorry buddy, it's way past your bedtime" said Puck, as he headed upstairs.

"Put down, put down" repeated Jayden, over and over as Puck got up to the room that was Jayden's in the house and walked into the room.

Puck went over to the bed and put his son down on to it, and Jayden quickly got back off it and ran out of the room and headed downstairs and back to the living room where Rachel still was.

Puck sighed, as he too walked out of the room; following his son downstairs.

Jayden ran back downstairs to the living room ant went over to Rachel on the sofa.

"Jayden" said Rachel, looking at the young boy.

"Me no sleep" said Jayden, as he climbed on to the sofa with her.

"Sweetie, why don't you want to sleep?" asked Rachel.

"Cause, don't" said Jayden, as he grabbed the remote control from where it was on the sofa and went through the channels until he got to a kids one.

"Jayden, bed" said Puck, as he came into the living room also.

"No, no bed" said Jayden, shaking his head as he looked at his father.

"I think he is testing you" said Rachel, looking to Puck.

"Testing me?" asked Puck, as he looked to his fiancée.

Rachel nodded. "It said in one of the books that I read when I was pregnant with Elisa, that at a certain age children will start to not rebel as such, but just try and see what they can get away with"

"And you think that is what Jayden is trying to do now?" asked Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "That and this moving between two sets of parental figures, with maybe slightly different sets of rules and that, it's confusing"

Puck nodded. "Okay, so I think we need to set some rules and such with Santana and Dani that we both agree with"

"I do too" replied Rachel.

"That's enough Jayden, it's time for bed" said Puck, taking the remote from his son.

"No bed" said Jayden.

"Yes, bed and you're going to stay there this time" said Puck.

"No" replied Jayden, again.

"Do you want to be doing anything fun tomorrow?" asked Puck.

Jayden just looked at him.

"Because if you don't go to bed, then tomorrow will be just that; no fun, because you will be tired" said Puck.

"No bed" said Jayden, again.

"Yes, bed Jayden. I am not going to have this argument all night with you" replied Puck, picking his son up from the sofa once more.

Rachel stood up also and took the remote from Puck that he still had hold of, and flicked the television off.

"See Jayden, no more tv now. Your dad and I are going to bed also" said Rachel, looking to the young boy.

Jayden looked at her and frowned.

"And how about before you go to sleep, if you promise to do that; your dad and I sing you a song" said Rachel.

"Sing" said Jayden.

"Would you like that?" asked Rachel.

Jayden nodded.

"Noah, is that okay with you?" asked Rachel.

"Sure" he replied. "Can you grab my guitar Rach. It's in the other room"

"I'll bring it up" replied Rachel, and headed to the other room to grab Puck's guitar.

Puck headed upstairs with Jayden, and took the young boy to his room, and then put him in his bed again, pulling up the covers over him.

"Now Jayden, I know this is got to be strange for you moving between me and Rach here and your mom and Dani. But don't try and play either of us for fools okay" said Puck, as he sat on his son's bed.

Jayden just looked at his father.

"So that means less of this telling us no, business okay" said Puck. "Understand?"

Jayden nodded as Rachel came into his room with the guitar.

"We sing you this song, you go to sleep and stay in bed until morning; okay" said Puck, as he took the guitar from Rachel.

"Okay" replied Jayden, with a nod.

Puck looked over to Rachel as she also took a seat on Jayden's bed.

"Goodnight Jayden" she said, placing a kiss to the small boy's forehead.

"Night Rae" said Jayden, looking at her.

Night daddy" he said, looking to Puck and giving him a hug.

"Night buddy" replied Puck, also placing a kiss to his son's head.

Jayden leant back against the pillow of his bed and Rachel made sure the young boy was tucked up okay.

"So what song?" asked Puck, looking to Rachel.

"Do you know that song from Tangled "I see the light"?" asked Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Kind of, I think. I know the words, but not one hundred percent sure of chords"

"We'll try anyway" said Rachel.

Puck nodded and started strumming some chords on his guitar. "This sound about right?"

"Pretty close to it" replied Rachel, with a nod and then started to sing.

_"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been" _

sang Rachel, as she lightly brushed a thumb over Jayden's forehead to get him to sleep._  
_

_"Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be" _

Puck gave Rachel a smile as he saw the song was having the desired effect on Jayden, and he was starting to close his eyes._  
_

_"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you" _

continued Rachel, as she looked to Puck and gave him a nod that he should now come in on the song.

**"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were" **

Puck gave Rachel a smile and then looked to Jayden who now had his eyes closed.**  
**

**"Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go" **continued Puck as he saw the Jayden was not definitely in the state of sleep.

**_"And at last I see the light" _** both Rachel and Puck sang with a smile, looking at Jayden who was now breathing a steady rhythm as he slept.

"I think he's out" said Puck, as he stopped playing the guitar.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod and gently stood from the bed.

"Hopefully he will stay that way this time" said Puck, as he too also stood from the bed gently as to not disturb his son.

"So did we want to go to bed as well?" asked Rachel.

"Sure, did you want me to sing you to sleep also?" asked Puck, with a laugh as they left Jayden's room.

"Hmm, I think there is something else I'd much rather you do, to get me to sleep" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Really, you want to do that?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Puck, with a smile of his own, and the two of them headed to their own bedroom, to spend some much needed quality alone time with one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Penny and Sam were about a quarter of the way through the movie, when there was a knock on their apartment door.

"You didn't order any more takeout did you?" asked Penny.

"I know you have this idea that I like to eat, but no I didn't order anything else" said Sam.

Penny laughed and stood up from the sofa. "Then it's probably our across the hall neighbours then"

"Yes, Blaine is probably hiding from Mikki and what has become her kind of gross eating habits" said Sam, as Penny walked over to the apartment door and opened it.

On the other side though was not Blaine or Mikki, but instead Rick Nelson; Penny's ex boyfriend.

"Rick" said Penny, in a somewhat state of shock when she saw her ex on the other side.

"Hey Penny" he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good" replied Penny, with a nod. "Rick what are you doing here?"

"Umm, your brother told me where you were living now, and I really had to see you" said Rick.

"Is everything okay?" asked Penny.

Rick shook his head. "No, I made a terrible mistake thinking that I didn't want what you wanted, and I know that now"

Penny just looked at him.

"I was hoping maybe we could take a walk and talk, discuss some stuff, about us" said Rick.

"Umm, well I was kind of in the middle of watching movies with my roommate" said Penny, looking back to Sam.

"Oh, are you and he are thing?" asked Rick. "Because I know Paulie said that you had a guy roommate"

Penny shook her head. "No Sam, and I are; we're just friends"

"Oh, well that's good" said Rick.

"Can you give me a moment, to talk with him?" asked Penny.

"Yeah of course" replied Rick.

Penny nodded. "Okay just wait out here, I'll only be like a minute"

Rick just nodded and Penny quickly closed the door and went back over to the sofa and sat down again.

"So umm that's Rick" said Penny.

"I kind of figured that from you calling him Rick" said Sam, with a laugh.

Penny nodded.

"He wants to get back together by the sound of it" said Sam.

"Yeah" replied Penny.

"Is that something you want?" asked Sam, looking at his roommate.

"I don't know, but I do know that I haven't stopped caring for him" replied Penny.

"Well I'm no expert in relationships, but I do know that if you do still care for him, you at least owe it to yourself to maybe try and see if it could work out this time" said Sam.

Penny nodded. "I just don't want to have my heart broken again"

"Maybe it won't be" replied Sam.

"Yeah" replied Penny. "So you think I should go and take a walk with him, see what maybe could be?"

"You've got nothing to lose" said Sam.

Penny nodded. "No, I don't"

"And if it's not anything good or something you don't want, then I will be here for you whenever you want to talk, ice cream at the ready" said Sam.

Penny laughed. "Thanks Sam, you're a sweet guy. One day some girl is going to be real lucky to have you"

"Well if you have any willing single friends, please feel free to give them my number" said Sam, with a laugh of his own.

Penny stood up and grabbed her bag from over near the kitchen counter. "I'll send you a message later, let you know what is happening"

"Okay sure, have a good time" said Sam.

Penny nodded. "You too, and I'm sorry about our movie night"

"Nah, it's fine. Some other time, maybe" said Sam.

"Sure" replied Penny, with a smile and headed over to the apartment door and left, leaving Sam to finish watching Avatar on his own.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Brittany was sitting on the sofa with Lord Tubbington, catching up on some episodes of Kardashians that she had been recording, when her cell phone started to ring.

Grabbing it off the coffee table and not bothering to stop the show, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sam calling.

She smiled as swiped her finger across the phone to accept the call and then placed the cell to her ear.

"Hey Sam" she said.

"Hi Britts" replied Sam. "What you doing?"

"Nothing much, just watching some Kardashian" she replied, with a laugh. "You?"

"Well I was watching Avatar with Penny, but then Rick came over and she went out with him" replied Sam.

"Rick, as in Rick her ex boyfriend?" asked Brittany.

"Yep" replied Sam.

"Okay, wow" said Brittany.

"Yeah, so then it was like I have no one to talk with, and I didn't want to be heading over to Blaine and Mik's apartment and disturbing them. So I thought of you" said Sam.

"Well I am flattered that I was a choice" said Brittany.

Sam laughed. "Well you are probably one of the only other single people I know, who wouldn't be dealing with kids or weird food cravings"

"That is true, I sometimes miss it when we were all single and able to hang out with one another" said Brittany.

"Yeah me too" replied Sam.

"You know what we should do" said Brittany.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Tomorrow night, you and I should go out for dinner. Just us two" said Brittany.

"What like a date?" asked Sam.

Brittany laughed. "No, not like a date; just two friends having dinner together, maybe going and seeing a movie also"

"Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun" said Sam.

"Uh huh, it will be kind of like old times, except it will only be the two of us" said Brittany.

Sam laughed. "So did you want to choose the dinner place and I will choose the movie then?"

"Sounds fair" replied Brittany. "Just as long as you promise me it won't be some sci fi movie that we go and see"

"Fine" replied Sam, with a sigh. "But I got to say it's also not going to some chick flick either"

"That's okay with me" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "A little action maybe would be good"

"Okay, I will see what is playing then" replied Sam, with a laugh of his own.

"So I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know where we are having dinner" said Brittany.

"And I will let you know which movie we will be seeing" replied Sam.

"Okay, it's a date" said Brittany, and then laughed. "Well you know what I mean"

"Yeah, it's like a non date. A friend date" said Sam, with a laugh of his own.

"I'm going to go and look at my computer now, see if I can find any good restaurants" said Brittany.

"Sure Britts, I'll talk with you tomorrow then" said Sam.

"Yeah, bye Sam" replied Brittany.

"Bye Britts, sleep well" said Sam.

Brittany laughed. "You too, don't let the bed bugs bite"

"I won't" replied Sam, with a laugh and then ended the call, and Brittany went to check her computer to see what restaurants were a possibility for her and Sam's evening out the next night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next night, Blaine was walking back up the stairs to his and Mikki's apartment after having gone out and got some things for Mikki that she was craving; just as Sam walked out of his own apartment and closed the door.

"Hey man" said Blaine, when he saw his friend.

"Oh hi" replied Sam. "Mikki make you go out again and get stuff?"

"Yep, I swear pregnant women and their weird cravings" replied Blaine with a laugh.

"Hmm, please don't divulge what she is eating now. I want to be able to eat my own dinner tonight without being nauseated" said Sam, with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah" replied Sam, with a laugh. "So you heading out?"

Sam nodded. "Going to have dinner with Britts and then we're going to see a movie later on"

"Really" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Sam.

"You guys aren't dating are you?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at his friend and laughed. "No, we're just two single friends going and having dinner then heading to see a movie"

"Okay well have fun" said Blaine, opening the door of his apartment.

"Yeah, will do. Later man" replied Sam and walked down the stairs.

"Later" replied Blaine, as Sam headed off and he himself headed into the apartment.

Mikki was sitting at the kitchen table gluing flowers onto a crotchet headband.

"You're still doing that?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as he went over to the counter and put the bag of groceries down.

"Yeah, figure might as well since I am on a roll with it and all" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I think Rachel will be inundated with headbands for Elisa" said Blaine.

"Well she was the one who said she wanted many different color assortments, and that is what she is getting" replied Mikki.

"Hmm, you know you could probably sell these online as well" said Blaine, picking up one of the finished ones.

"I was thinking that, when I am on maternity leave. Doing this will make me keep my sanity maybe, that and also making other stuff" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Well you have always been creative, I will give you that"

"Why thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Now where are my pickles?"

Blaine laughed as he went over to the bag of groceries and got out the extra large jar of pickles. "One jar of pickles"

Mikki laughed. "Thank you" she replied, as she unplugged the glue gun from the extension lead and sat the gun on the table to cool.

"You're going to eat those just like that right, nothing weird with them. Tomato sauce, peanut butter?" asked Blaine.

Mikki shook her head as she opened the jar and took one of the pickles out. "No, just like this tonight"

"Good, because pickle with peanut butter that is just gross sweetie" said Blaine.

"You might want to tell your children that, because that is what they wanted me to have" said Mikki, with a smile, as she walked over to the sofa.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he too headed over to the sofa and they both sat down.

Blaine grabbed the remote and flicked the television on.

"So you want to hear something weird?" he asked.

"What?" asked Mikki, as she took another pickle out of the jar and ate it.

"As I was coming back home; Sam was heading out to go and have dinner with Britts" said Blaine.

"What's so weird about that?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"It just is, because they're both single still and well you know" said Blaine.

"Know what?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Maybe, they like one another" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Britts and Sam, really"

Blaine nodded. "You're the same as Puck. He totally couldn't see it either happening"

"Huh?" asked Mikki.

Blaine sighed. "After Puck proposed to Rach, I jokingly said to him that it was now just a case of Britts and Sam to get it together, and it would be like this complete circle of friends, all of us with someone that we each love and think of as family"

"Okay, and Puck thought you were crazy also. Like I do" said Mikki.

"Yeah, he bet me that he doesn't think either of them will ever get with one another, and well I bet that they will maybe one day get together" said Blaine.

"That is so cruel, betting on our friends like that" said Mikki.

"You do know that Sam and Britts had a bet going on when we would get together" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well yes, but that was because even if we weren't seeing what was kind of obvious between us, they did" replied Mikki.

"And you don't see anything like that between Britts and Sam" said Blaine.

"Nope, sorry" replied Mikki, as she got another pickle from the jar and eating it. "I think you will lose this bet, sweetie"

"Well I think you're wrong" said Blaine, grabbing a pickle out of the jar and eating it.

"Hey my pickles, hands off" said Mikki, lightly squatting her husband.

Blaine just laughed and grabbed his cell phone and then sent a message to Puck to tell him that he might want to reconsider their bet, before he and Mikki continued to talk and watch television.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sam and Brittany were sitting at the East Harbor restaurant, in Yonkers that Brittany had chosen.

"So how did you find this place?" asked Sam, as they ate the assortment of Chinese and Japanese food that they had ordered.

"One of the girls I know from dancing, she lives out this way. And we came here one night, a group of us for dinner" replied Brittany.

"Got to say I love it" said Sam, as he grabbed some sashimi. "Combining both Japanese and Chinese food together, complete genius"

"I agree, totally genius" said Brittany with a nod, as she also too grabbed some a piece of sushi and dipped it into some wasabi.

"So are you going to readvertise for a new roommate, now that Penny is moving back with her boyfriend?" asked Brittany, since Penny had decided to give a relationship with Rick another go, and advised Sam that morning that she would move out over the next few days.

"I don't know, I think it's just too much hassle" replied Sam.

"I agree, when I was living with Sunshine, as good as it was to be able to split bills and all that stuff. It was also annoying as well having to work yourself around someone else as well, who maybe doesn't share the same ideals or likes the same things you do" said Brittany.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I totally agree. Living with Blaine was awesome, because we both loved the same thought of things"

"But then he had to go and fall in love with the girl across the hall, and you lost your roomie" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Exactly" replied Sam, with a laugh as well. "You know when I saw Blaine on my way to meet you, he thought us going out was a date"

"And what did you tell him it was?" asked Brittany.

"I told him it wasn't" replied Sam with a laugh. "Because, us together. Too weird"

"Definitely too weird" said Brittany with a nod, as she went to grab a piece of sashimi; at the same time Sam also went to grab the same piece.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"You have it" they both said in unison, and laughed.

"I'm a gentlemen, so I insist that you have it" said Sam.

Brittany laughed and also blushed, grabbing the piece of sashimi. "Thanks"

"Sure" replied Sam, with a smile; and the two of them continued on with their 'non' date, but both of them secretly wondering to themselves if there could maybe ever be more to their relationship.

* * *

_End Note: __Firstly song in the chapter was "I see the light" from Tangled as mentioned - and I do not __own this song._

_And yes, as you can well see Penny is no longer Sam's roommate...so does that mean that __Brittany will become that, or will that be someone else?! And what of Blaine having a __bet with Puck, for when he thinks that they will get together to Puck not thinking __they will. Who do you think will win that one!? ;)_

_The hinting of names for Mikki and Blaine - I use names that are able to be either girl or __boy, because even though I know what they are having, that is something I will not divulge __to you all until the chapter that they are born in. And I already know what their names __will be, so that is indeed all planned out. _

_Anyway, until next chapter - of this or maybe another story. I thank you all for your __support and love! (And remember if you're the 250th reviewer = one shot of your __choosing!)_

_Lotsa love,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N: Once again thank you so much for the reviews and also the continued fave and follows __on this story!_

_This chapter sees the absent of Mikki and Blaine, which will be explained in the chapter._

_Figure they are going to be having a pretty huge storyline coming up soon, so can do __without writing them for one little chapter._

_However that means it does see more of the other 4 - and there is a pretty big storyline __for Rachel and Puck, which will see further changes in their lives - but they will be of __the good kind, so don't fear._

_Also before I let you get on with this chapter - I have to mention the little one shots __that I have posted up on here, that are within this verse. Firstly the one that was __posted to celebrate the 250th chapter, since that review was left by a guest reader; and __that was a story that had been sitting on my computer, kind of half finished for a while - __that I decided to complete it and publish it. There is also a second one as well, that is __within this verse as well, that I had some notes on and thought, why not finish that one __also! So both of them are now up - and they delve more into how the friendship between __Rachel and Mikki started back in high school; and then later how it was rekindled in New __York, to become what it is now in this story as you see it._

_So please if you haven't done so already check them out and let me know what you think - __and if haven't done so either, author follow me - so that you will see when I do post other __new stories._

_But anyway, without any further ado; here is the next chapter of "So No One"_

_Lots of love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 57 –

Friday afternoon, after he had finished work; Puck drove around to Santana and Dani's apartment and went up to the floor that it was located on.

Knocking on the door, he heard footsteps running towards the door and the door open, and the sound of Santana's voice.

"Jayden Levi Puckerman-Lopez, do not answer that door" said Santana, as she too approached the door, but saw that it was already open and Puck was on the other side.

"It dad" said Jayden, pointing to him.

"Hey buddy, are you not listening to mom?" asked Puck, looking at his son.

"I knew was you" said Jayden.

"Oh really, did you now?" asked Santana.

Jayden looked at her and nodded.

"What if it wasn't dad, what would you have done then?" asked Santana.

"Shut door and run to room" replied Jayden, pointing to his room.

"Hmm, well I think we need to be not opening the door unless one of us are with you" said Santana.

"Or me and Rachel, at my place" said Puck as Santana held the door open for him and he walked into the apartment.

Santana looked at him and nodded. "Agreed"

"I go get bag" said Jayden, and ran off in the direction of his room.

"You know he is getting to be a real handful" said Santana.

"Well according to my Ma, not much different to how I was when I was younger" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet" replied Santana with a laugh.

Puck gave a laugh also, as Dani came out to the two of them.

"Hi Puck" said Dani.

"Hey" replied Puck. "How are you?"

"Good" replied Dani, and then looked to Santana. "Have you told him?"

Santana shook her head. "No, he only just walked in like a few seconds ago"

"Oh okay" replied Dani, with a nod.

Puck looked between the two women and gave a smile. "One of you are pregnant, aren't you?"

"Pregnant, no way" said Santana, with a laugh. "I never want to be pregnant again"

Puck gave a laugh and looked at Dani, who shook her head. "Not me either"

"Okay, well what have you had meant to tell me?" asked Puck.

Santana and Dani looked at each other and then to him.

"I got offered a job in Chicago. I was basically head hunted by a firm, and they offered me a really great role in management and with amazing pay and benefits" said Dani.

"Chicago?" asked Puck.

"Yeah" replied Dani, with a nod.

"So you're going to be moving" said Puck.

"Well I haven't said yes to the job yet, but it would be too great to turn down" said Dani.

"Umm yeah, okay wow" said Puck.

"I know what you're thinking Puck" said Santana, looking at him. "What about Jayden and seeing him regularly"

"Yeah, well he's my kid" said Puck.

"And that's what Dani and I have been discussing" said Santana.

"We'd hate to take Jay away from Elisabeth, because he would definitely miss her" said Dani.

"Yeah, he would" replied Puck. "And I do want them to be able to spend time together"

"That's why we were thinking, that maybe Jayden could live with you full time" said Santana.

"Full time, as in like all the time" said Puck.

"Yes" replied Santana.

Puck looked at his ex wife and Dani. "But what about the two of you, seeing him?"

"I will miss him, that is a definite" said Santana. "But there is always holidays and we can come and visit him hopefully quite often as well"

"Umm yeah, of course I'd want you to do that" said Puck.

"Talk it over with Rachel first, and see what she thinks of the idea" said Santana.

Puck nodded. "I will, yeah"

"Good, because I would honestly feel really bad about moving Jayden away from his sister, and also from you and your friends, Mikki especially, when she is just about ready to pop" said Santana.

"Yeah, Jay can't stop talking about more babies he gets to play with" said Dani, with a laugh.

"Hmm, he likes being a big brother so he is definitely going to like being a cousin also" replied Puck, with a laugh as well as Jayden came back towards them, rolling his Cars bag and also carrying some of his stuffed toys as well.

"Jayden, why do you have all of them?" asked Santana, looking to her son.

"For playing with Lissy" he replied.

"Buddy, I have plenty of toys for you and your sister to play with and share at my place, 'kay" said Puck. "So don't need them"

"Not even the Cap?" asked Jayden, holding up the Captain America toy that he had gotten from Sam, a few years ago.

"Maybe just the Cap, but give the rest to your mom and Dani" said Puck.

"Here mom" said Jayden, letting the toys that he was holding to the ground.

"Thanks buddy, we'll clean them up, sure" replied Santana.

Puck gave a laugh and grabbed Jayden's bag. "You ready my little monster?"

Jayden looked at him and nodded and went and hugged Santana and Dani. "Bye bye"

"Bye bye, be good okay" replied Dani.

Jayden looked at Dani and nodded.

"And remember to listen to your dad and Rachel" said Santana, bending down to her son's height and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, baby boy"

"Love you, mom" replied Jayden, kissing her back.

Santana smiled as she stood up. "We'll be at your place about four o'clock, Sunday"

"Sure not a problem" replied Puck, as he took his son's hand. "And I will discuss what we just talked about with Rachel, and let you know then"

"Thanks Puck, have a good weekend" said Dani.

"Yeah, you too" replied Puck, with a smile.

Santana walked over to the apartment door and opened it. "See you Sunday"

"Yeah, see you" replied Puck and then with Jayden, headed to his home in Pelham.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sam was walking up the stairs to his apartment, just at the door of Mikki and Blaine's opened, and Brittany walked out.

Sam stopped and looked at the blonde, giving her a smile. "Are you sneaking into Blaine and Mikki's apartment whilst they're in Ohio?"

Brittany laughed as she closed the door. "No, I was just stopping by to drop off some stuff from Julliard for Blaine, that one of the other teachers gave me for him"

"Sure, that's what you tell me but I reckon you were in there stealing Mikki's clothes" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Well it's not like she is fitting into any of them at the moment" replied Brittany, with a laugh.

"Very true" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Okay, well I'll catch you tomorrow then" said Brittany, and went to head down the stairs of the apartment block.

"Why don't you come and join me for a pizza, I was going to order in, but I can never manage to eat a whole one myself" said Sam.

Brittany turned and looked at him. "Russo's?"

"Is there any other?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Definitely not" replied Brittany with a laugh of her own. "Can we add anchovies?"

"Sure" replied Sam, as he opened the door to his own apartment.

"Well you have yourself a pizza buddy" said Brittany, with a laugh; and the two of them walked into Sam's apartment, to enjoy a night of pizza and whatever else might be in store.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That evening Puck, Rachel and Jayden were sitting at the kitchen table, along with Elisabeth who was in high chair, eating dinner which consisted of a chicken and tofu stirfry that Rachel had cooked.

Puck had advised Rachel of the situation with Dani and Santana, once he had got home and Jayden had been busy playing with his six month old sister.

"More" said Jayden, pointing to the still uneaten stirfry in the middle of the table.

"No, buddy eat what's there please on your plate first" said Puck, looking to his son.

"It yuck" said Jayden, pushing the tofu off.

"Jayden" said Puck.

"Noah, it's okay" replied Rachel, taking the tofu off the table and placing it near her own.

"Rach, we can't let him get away with that sort of thing" replied Puck, looking to her.

"I understand that Noah, but it's just a little tofu" she replied, as she also put some pieces of the chicken from the stirfry on to Jayden's plate.

"He has to learn to eat what he is given" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him, giving him a small smile. "Really, and how long have you been a fan on tofu?"

"I like tofu" said Puck.

"Yes now" replied Rachel. "But I can remember that one day we went to Hagawi, and you spat the tofu out into a napkin"

"Okay, I admit I did that" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes, so don't go too hard on your son for not being a fan of tofu at the moment" said Rachel. "It may be one of those things he will like later in life"

Puck nodded and looked to his son, who was happily eating the chicken Rachel had given him. "Okay I see your point" he replied, as he continued to eat.

"So about this thing with Dani and Santana" said Rachel. "I've thought some more about it"

Puck looked at her as he finished chewing and swallowed. "And?"

"Well of course I am going to agree now aren't I" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"Really?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I think that it would be good having some more stability and also be good for Elisa as well"

"I don't want you to feel as if I am forcing you to though. Jay is mine, and I don't want you to feel obligated" said Puck.

"I don't" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "And I would like to think that Jay is maybe a little mine as well"

Puck looked at his fiancée and smiled. "Of course he is, after all you do so much for him"

Rachel smiled and looked at Jayden who unknowingly now was also eating small parts of the tofu that was in amongst the stir fry.

"We will tell Dani and Santana when see them on Sunday then, that everything is definitely more than fine" said Rachel, and the now family of a permanent four continued on with their dinner.

* * *

_End Note: I know this was a little on the short side - but there is a need for me to spread the next couple of chapters out, and really don't want to be having pointless filler stuff in there. There is much left to this story will be indeed finished, but I can promise you all that it will be a fitting ending to it. _

_Rachel and Puck sure have their hands full now, considering that Jayden is going __to be living with them on a permanent basis now, since Santana and Dani are moving to __Chicago. Of course they will still see him though, and be apart of his life; just it's __probably better for Jayden to have a little more stability in his life, and live at just __one place._

_And just what is going on with Brittany and Sam?! Is there something there, and will __anything come out as a result of it?!_

_Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! _

_And don't forget to check out the two one shots from this verse as well - and if you have __any other ideas for ones, please prompt me in either a review or PM._

_Until next time,_

_Love KJ xoxoxo_


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews on the last chapter. And yes this chapter is up a lot sooner then I was hoping for it to be, but I was on a roll with it, even though it was kind of hard to write. _

_I apologize for what you are about to read, and you have to know that it was definitely __hard not my favorite thing to be writing._

_But it is an essential plot point as you will see when reading. Also there isn't as much Rachel or Puck in this chapter, until towards the end - figured I have let them really shine for the last couple of chapters, and they will also have another soon; so therefore focusing on the other four a little here._

_Anyway without saying too much more, I will let you read._

_As always love for you to leave a review and your thoughts on this chapter._

_Love,_

_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 58 –

Tuesday afternoon, Sam was sitting in the coffee shop reading, since he wasn't needed to be anywhere work wise that afternoon; when Brittany came in and sat in one of the arm chairs, a blank expression on her face.

"Hey Britts" replied Sam, looking over to her and giving his friend a smile.

Brittany however, seemed somewhat oblivious to Sam speaking to her and just had a vacant blank expression on her face.

"Brittany, hello" said Sam, in a sing song kind of voice with a laugh.

But again this wielded no response from the blonde.

Sam closed up his book and stood and went over to the blonde.

"This is earth calling Brittany, hello" said Sam, waving his hand in front of her face and also giving his fingers a few snaps.

Brittany blinked her eyes and looked up at Sam.

"Oh hi" replied the blonde as she looked at him.

"Yeah, hey Britts" replied Sam. "Is everything okay"

Brittany looked at him and shook her head. "Lord Tubbington died"

"What?" asked Sam, his face too changing to one of sadness also.

Brittany nodded as Sam, sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in and put his arm around his friend.

"This morning, he didn't come out like he usually did to get his breakfast. So I went to check on him, thinking he might have been up all night watching grumpy cat videos again, and he was in his bed and he wasn't breathing" said Brittany, as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Britts, I'm so sorry" replied Sam, pulling her in to his side for a hug.

"I took him to the vets, but they told me there was nothing they could do" said Brittany, sadly.

"He had a good life Britts, I'm sure he didn't want to leave. But it was just his time to go" said Sam.

Brittany nodded. "I know, just going to miss him"

"Me too, even though he use to seem to hate me anytime I was over your apartment" replied Sam.

"He hated Blaine too, didn't like him" said Brittany, with a smile. "But I think that was because he wasn't fond of the hobbit movies"

Sam laughed. "Yes, well I can see why he might have thought Blaine was one"

Brittany gave a nod and a small smile.

"And you know anytime, you want to talk about any good memories of Tubs. Me and the others are always here" said Sam.

"Thanks" replied Brittany, with a smile; and the two of them continued to talk about their favourite memories of the now deceased Lord Tubbington.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same day, Blaine got home from work after stopping to buy some groceries. Upon entering his and Mikki's apartment, he saw that Mikki was sitting at the easel that she had bought back with them from their recent trip to Ohio, when they had gone and got some of her old books and other stuff from her parent's place.

"Hey" said Blaine, as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind himself and then walking over to the kitchen table.

"Hi sweetie" replied Mikki, looking over to him.

"So what you painting?" asked Blaine, as he put the bag of groceries down and went over to where Mikki was.

"I had this awesome idea, after you left for work this morning" said Mikki.

Blaine quickly kissed her and then looked at the piece Mikki was currently in the midst of painting.

"That's sweet" said Blaine, seeing that it was a painting with one of the names that they had decided on for their yet to be born twins.

"You like it" said Mikki.

"Of course" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I think it will look really great above each of their cribs"

Mikki nodded.

"And I'm sure our babies will love how talented their mommy is as well" said Blaine, placing his hand on to her very large 7 month pregnant stomach. "Isn't that right babies"

"Yes, here's hoping" replied Mikki, as one of the babies gave a kick.

"And I think we both know which one that is, that is doing the kicking" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Hey, don't be mean. You don't know that" replied Mikki.

Blaine laughed and quickly kissed her. "Yeah, I do actually"

Mikki frowned and Blaine laughed. "And you know what you have a smidge of paint, right here" he said, as he wiped at her cheek.

Mikki laughed. "Doesn't surprise me, I was always covered in paint and charcoal in college"

"Well you did a lot of art classes, so I guess you would have been" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded as she walked over to the groceries that Blaine had bought home. "So did you get what I asked for?"

"I did" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay, well I can get a start on dinner then" said Mikki, as she got what was needed out of the bag for preparing.

"I'll put the other stuff in the fridge" said Blaine.

"That be good, thanks sweetie" replied Mikki as she washed her hands to make sure they were clean, and then took the chicken out of it packing and placed on to a chopping board.

"Did you ever paint or draw nudes?" asked Blaine, as he put away the butter and also juice that he had also gotten.

"Excuse me?" asked Mikki, looking to her husband.

"You know nudes. Naked people" said Blaine.

"I know what you meant and yeah I did that" replied Mikki. "I was just kind of curious as to why you would ask that though?"

"Hmm, cause I think it might be fun if you were to paint or draw me" replied Blaine, going over near her and leaning against the counter.

Mikki looked at him with raised eye brows as she took the skin off the chicken breasts. "Really now?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"No" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, why not?" asked Blaine.

"Just because" said Mikki.

"Because I won't live up to the male models you drew or painted before?" asked Blaine, with a sad look on his face.

"Sweetie no, believe me they were all oiled up and bronzed. Not at all appealing" said Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Okay then, so why?" asked Blaine.

"Because, I would be terrified of someone else seeing it, and them seeing how gorgeous my husband is and trying to steal him away from me" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Who would ever see it?" asked Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Hopefully no one ever would, if I did one. But they always have this way of getting out, much like nude pictures you may have taken at one point, and hope will never see the light of day"

"You have nude pictures somewhere?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Good, because the only one who ever sees you like that is me" said Blaine, kissing her.

"Yes well ditto you, hence why not drawing nudes" said Mikki.

"Okay, I see your point" replied Blaine as he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek and then down to the collarbone. "Although I do think it would be rather hot, if you were to do a drawing or painting"

Mikki laughed. "Me too, kind of. But no"

"So you were home all day, right?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm, I was. Doctor's orders that I only work three days per week remember" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "You didn't happen to hear from Britts at all did you?"

"No, why?" asked Mikki.

"She just wasn't at work today that's all. Which is kind of weird for her" said Blaine.

"Can't say I know why that is, but maybe she was just sick" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'll give her a call later on. Make sure she's okay"

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"So what can I do here to help?" asked Blaine.

"You could make the salad, whilst I get the chicken ready to cook" replied Mikki.

"I can do that" said Blaine, with a nod and quickly kissed her on the cheek before unwrapping his arms from around her middle section, and then got a start of preparing the salad for their dinner tonight.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening, when Mikki was putting the finish touches to that of one of her paintings for their baby room; Blaine decided to make the call he was going to make to Brittany.

Grabbing his cell phone from the coffee table where he had placed it earlier, he went through the contacts and connected a call to Brittany.

"Hey Blaine" said Brittany, as she answered the phone on about the fifth ring.

"Hi Britts" replied Blaine. "You weren't at work today; and I was just wondering if everything was okay?"

"Umm well Lord Tubbington, passed away sometime during last night or this morning" replied Brittany.

"Britts, I'm so sorry" said Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah I'm okay" she replied. "Still sad, that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but for whatever reason I know he's a better place now"

"Yeah, well if there is anything I can do" said Blaine. "Me or Mik, we're here for you"

"Thanks, that's sweet" replied Brittany, as Mikki knowing by the tone of conversation put her paint brush down and went over to where Blaine was sitting.

"What's happening?" asked Mikki, as she sat down also and slipped her arm around Blaine.

"Lord Tubbington died" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Ohh poor Britts, is she okay?"

Blaine nodded, as he put his phone on to speaker.

"Hey Britts, I'm sorry" said Mikki, once she could also speak to her friend.

"Thanks Mikki" she replied.

"You should have called me though, I would have hung out with you today. So you weren't alone" said Mikki.

"That's fine. I know you have a lot on your plate with the babies coming soon" replied Brittany. "And Sam and me we hung out today, so I wasn't alone anyway"

"Well I do have work tomorrow, but if you want to talk you know where I am" said Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Brittany.

"You'll be at work tomorrow Britts?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, I'll be there" replied Brittany.

"Okay well come find me first thing" said Blaine.

"I will" replied Brittany. "Thank you, both of you"

"Sure, any time" replied Blaine. "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" said Brittany.

"Bye Britts" said Mikki.

"Bye guys, love you both" replied Brittany, and Blaine ended the phone call.

"Poor Britts" said Blaine, as he put the phone down on the sofa next to him.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I know what it's like to lose a pet"

"Hmm, same here" replied Blaine.

"But I always like to think that they leave pawprints on your heart, to remember them by" said Mikki.

"That's a nice way of putting it. I like that" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded, and Blaine quickly kissed her.

"I think I might make Britts some of those choc chip cookies we both knows she loves" said Blaine.

"That's sweet" replied Mikki, with a smile at her husband.

"Hmm, well that's because I am that just that" replied Blaine, with a smile. "And after all that is why you married me"

"Well maybe one of the reasons" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he stood from the sofa.

"Make sure you make enough for me as well" said Mikki, as Blaine headed over to their kitchen area. "Your babies demand it"

"Oh really, sure it's my babies and not my wife?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as he got a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Yes pretty sure it's them" replied Mikki, with a nod as she got up also and grabbed the jar that had her used brushes in for painting. "And they would also like to tell you they want to lick the bowl when you've finished"

Blaine laughed. "Well see now I know that is definitely you"

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"No maybes about it" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay fine, it's me" said Mikki. "But I like it when you make cookies"

"Well I'll just have to make sure I make enough then won't I" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded with a smile.

"For our babies of course" said Blaine.

"Of course" replied Mikki, with a smile, and headed into the bathroom to wash up the paint brushes.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, and set about making up the cookies to take for Brittany tomorrow; along with enough for himself and Mikki.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night; knowing how devastated Brittany was over the loss of Lord Tubbington, Sam decided to surprise Brittany with that of another cat.

At first he was going to get a kitten for her, but upon going to the shelter he had found a slightly older cat, that was in need of a loving home; and knew that it would therefore be the perfect cat for Brittany.

With the cat securely in a cat cage, Sam took a cab around to Brittany's apartment and went up to the floor that she was located on.

Placing the cat cage out of view from Brittany, alongside the wall; Sam knocked on the door and waited for Brittany to come open it.

A few moments later, Brittany came to the door, and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Hi Sam" said the blonde a small smile appearing on her face.

"Hey Britts" replied Sam, with his own smile and then looked down to the ground and the cat cage that was there.

"Did you want to come inside?" asked Brittany.

Sam looked at her and gave a nod and Brittany went to head back inside. Sam quietly picked up the cat cage and followed Brittany in, who looked at him, and then the cat as she closed the door, her eyes widening in shock.

"Uhh Sam, what's that?" asked Brittany.

"It's a cat" replied Sam.

"I can see that" replied Brittany. "But why is it here?"

"Because I know how much you loved having Tubbington around and even though it's only been a few days really miss him" said Sam.

Brittany looked at her friend and just nodded, some tears welling up in her eyes.

"So, I thought maybe you would like a new friend; and I went to the animal shelter with a plan to get you a kitten. But then I saw this gorgeous girl, and I just knew as soon as I saw her, that she was the perfect one for you" said Sam, opening the cage and picking the slightly large cat out of it.

"It's a girl?" asked Brittany.

Sam nodded. "Yes, her name is Alicia"

"Alicia, that's a sweet name for a sweet cat" replied Brittany.

"Yeah, you want to have a hold of her?" asked Sam.

Brittany nodded a big smile, forming on her face and she took Alicia from Sam.

"Awww, she's so cuddly" said Brittany, as she hugged the new cat.

"I know, and that's why I thought you would love her" replied Sam.

"I do, really I do" said Brittany. "Thank you so much Sam"

"Sure, what are friends for right" he replied, with a smile.

Brittany nodded as Alicia squirmed in her arms. "You want to go and check out your new surroundings"

Alicia looked at her as if to tell her _'yes, please put me down. So I can explore', _and Brittany gave a laugh as she placed the cat down, who proceeded to walk over to the sofa and jump on it, sniffing around it, before placing herself in a spot she deemed to be okay.

Brittany laughed as she watched her now new cat, make themselves at home.

"I think she likes the place" said Sam, as he also watched the cat, make herself comfortable.

Brittany looked to him and nodded, and then hugged him. "Thank you Sam, really. You don't know how much this means to me"

"Like I said, that's what friends do" replied Sam.

Brittany nodded and then quickly kissed Sam on the lips; and Sam looked at her in kind of shock.

"Britts" he said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to" she replied, with a laugh.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, yeah, umm, okay" replied Sam.

Brittany looked at him. "Sam, is everything okay?"

"Fine, fine" he replied. "I just was kind of shocked by the kiss that's all"

"Oh, was it bad?" asked Brittany.

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "Far from bad"

"Okay" replied Brittany, with a smile.

"It was just, I've kind of always wondered what it would be like to kiss you" he replied, with a smile of his own.

"Ohh" said Brittany.

"Yeah, it's stupid though we're only friends" said Sam.

"Blaine and Mikki were only friends, and look at them now" said Brittany, with a smile.

Sam looked at her and gave a smile. "Yeah, married and two babies on the way"

Brittany nodded. "Can I kiss you again, properly?"

"Yes" replied Sam. "And that's because I want to kiss you properly too"

Brittany gave a laugh, the two of them moving towards one another, before bringing their lips together in a kiss.

After a little more then a minute, they broke away from the kiss, each of them smiling.

"Okay wow" said Sam.

"Second that wow" replied Brittany.

Sam nodded. "Definitely not bad at all"

Brittany shook her head, with a smile still on her face. "Did you maybe want to say for dinner?"

"Umm yeah okay, if you want me too" replied Sam.

"I want you too, yes" replied Brittany, giving him a quick kiss on the lips once more.

"Okay" replied Sam, looking at the blonde with a smile.

"Good, that makes me and Alicia very happy" said Brittany, taking Sam's hand.

Sam looked at her and gave a laugh, and then looked over to the cat who was now in the process of grooming herself.

"I don't think she even cares that I'm here, but sure" replied Sam, giving Brittany a smile.

"She will when she finds out I have chicken for dinner" said Brittany.

Sam laughed and the two of them headed to the kitchen to make a start on dinner, and thus their relationship starting to become that of definitely more than just friends.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Brittany and Sam were sitting in the coffee shop together. Sam had his arm around Brittany's shoulder, the two of them talking about Alicia; when Blaine and Mikki entered the coffee shop and went over to their two friends seated in their usual area.

"Hey guys" said Sam, when he saw the two of them as Mikki sat in the armchair and Blaine grabbed a chair from a nearby table.

"Hey man" replied Blaine, as he too sat down on the chair he had grabbed.

"Okay, what in the world is going on here" said Mikki, noticing that Sam had his arm around Brittany's shoulder, and they were sitting a lot closer to one another than they normally would.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"This" said Mikki pointing to the two of them. "You, Sam, arm around shoulder"

"Oh yeah, what the hell" said Blaine, noticing the way his two friends were.

"Well, we've kind of thought maybe we'll give dating a go" said Brittany.

"Since when?" asked Blaine.

"Last night" replied Sam.

"Okay, so it's not something that has been going on behind our backs without us knowing" said Mikki.

"Oh, you mean like you and Blaine did" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own; as Blaine also gave a laugh.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I just realized that Sam is a really sweet guy, especially after last night, and we've both seen what can come out of great friendship, so we're giving it a go"

"Hmm, and what exactly did Sam do last night?" asked Blaine. "Or is that something we are not wanting to hear?"

Brittany laughed as did Sam.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" said Mikki, tapping her husband on the leg, and he looked at her and gave her a quick smile.

"He bought me a cat" said Brittany.

"Wow, really?" asked Mikki.

Brittany nodded, with a smile as she got her phone out of her handbag.

"I knew how much Britt was missing having a cat, so I went to the shelter and found the most perfect one for her" said Sam.

"Aww that's so sweet" replied Mikki.

"See, that's her" said Brittany, holding out her cell phone to Mikki and Blaine. "Her name is Alicia"

"She looks really cute Britt" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Hmm, and I see she is like Lord Tubbington was, and that of the larger variety" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Means more to cuddle" said Brittany, as she put her phone back in her bag.

"That and she has a very sweet nature" said Sam.

"So probably won't hate me like Lord Tubbington did" said Blaine.

"Well I don't know, she hasn't met you" said Brittany, with a smile.

"So there isn't any other reason that we should know about, and why you two are deciding to date" said Mikki.

"No, we're just giving it a shot. See where it goes" replied Sam.

"But the other thing that we get to do, well that's fun" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Well believe me I know Sam has the goods" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Mikayla" said Blaine, looking to his wife as Sam went bright red in the face, and Brittany laughed.

"Hey, he was the one who showed me okay" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Please do not remind me" said Sam, still quite red in the face. "That was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life"

Mikki laughed. "And you don't think it was embarrassing for me. Asking my new neighbor in for a drink, only for him to think it means something else and have him strip completely naked in my apartment"

"Clearly not, because you obviously looked" said Sam.

"Well when it's right in front of you" said Mikki, with a smile.

"So who's got the better set of goods then?" asked Brittany. "Sam or Blaine?"

Mikki looked at her friend and laughed, as Blaine and Sam looked to her in shock.

"Brittany" said Sam.

"I'm just curious, you know since Mikki has clearly seen both of you in the state of nakedness" said Brittany.

"And it's a question I am not going to answer" said Mikki.

"Because you think Blaine is better equipped" said Sam, looking to her.

"She better think that" said Blaine, looking to his wife also.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Hmm, I'll tell you what I think later"

Blaine leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Yeah 'kay"

Mikki laughed, as Puck and Rachel along with Jayden and Elisabeth, who was in her stroller, and came over to where they were.

"Morning all" said Puck, as he sat down in the arm chair that was opposite Mikki, and got a couple of action figures from the bottom of Elisabeth's stroller for Jayden to play with, who sat on his lap.

"Hey man" replied Sam, with a smile as Rachel also noticed as she sat down on the sofa next to Brittany, that Sam's arm was around that of Brittany's shoulder still.

"Okay, what in the world is this?" asked Rachel, looking to the two of them with a smile.

"Hmm, it seems that Brittany and Sam have decided to give a relationship a go" said Mikki.

"Really" said Rachel, looking to her two friends. "Guys, that's great"

"Yep, which means Puck owes me fifty bucks" said Blaine, with a smile to his best friend.

"You guys bet on us?" asked Sam.

"Oh please like you didn't place bets on me and Rachel" said Puck, looking to him.

"Or me and Mikki" said Blaine.

"Yes, but you were both like so obvious. The sexual tension between both you and Rachel" said Sam, looking to Puck.

"Was there, yes" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"And well we all know how long Blaine wanted to date Mikki" said Sam with a laugh.

"I never wanted to date Mikki, before we actually started dating" said Blaine.

"You mean before you slept with her first and then started dating her" said Puck.

Blaine looked over to his best friend and gave a laugh. "Hmm, really sorry about that, I know I broke the bro code there"

"Nah, it's cool man" said Puck, with a smile.

"Don't think by saying you're were cool with me and Mikki now, that you were okay with it when we were starting to date back when we did, or even when the two of us started talking after you married Santana, that that means I am going to let you off from the bet" said Blaine. "A deal is a deal"

"Man, can't blame a guy for trying" said Puck, with a laugh.

"It was a nice try" said Mikki, with a laugh as Jayden got off his dad's lap and went over to where Mikki was sitting and tapped her on the leg.

"Where the babies?" he asked.

"My babies?" asked Mikki.

Jayden looked at her and nodded.

"They're still in here, at the moment" replied Mikki, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Why?" asked Jayden.

"Because they're not ready to come out just yet" replied Blaine.

Jayden looked to him. "I wanna play with them"

"Well you can't play with them just yet, and even when they are here, they're going to be not going to be able to play with you for a little while" replied Mikki.

"But why?" asked Jayden.

Mikki looked at her little cousin and laughed, and then looked over to Puck. "Do you maybe want to explain again to Jayden, why"

Puck gave a laugh and nodded. "Jay, buddy come here"

Jayden looked at him and then walked over to his father; and Puck pulled his son up to his lap again.

"You remember how your little sister, was really tiny" said Puck, looking at his son.

Jayden nodded. "Yeah"

"Well Aunt Mikki and Uncle Blaine's babies will be like that when they are born" said Puck.

"So can't play" said Jayden.

"Not for a little while, no" said Puck, shaking his head. "But when they are a bit bigger, like Elisa is now, then you will be able to play with them. Okay"

"Okay" replied Jayden with a nod.

"And Jay, you will get to play with them heaps okay" said Mikki. "Promise"

Jayden looked at her and nodded.

"So when are you two going to have start having babies?" asked Rachel, with a laugh as she got Elisabeth out of her stroller as she started to stir from her sleep and then looked to Brittany and Sam.

"We've just started to kind of date" said Sam.

"Yes, and no baby on the plan at the moment" said Brittany, shaking her head.

"Hmm, I think it will be cool if you eventually do" said Mikki.

"Uh huh, who wants to place bets now on when that will be?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Dude" said Sam, looking to his friend.

Blaine looked at him and laughed, as did the others and then the six friends; now three couples sat around and continued to talk some more.

* * *

_End Note:_

_I am so sorry that I killed off Lord Tubbington - believe me I know how devastating it can __be to loose a pet that you love so much. I still miss my 'baby' even though he has been __gone over 7 years now, and I have a new cat; and even still had a cat that is still alive __that was around when he was. But he was just my 'baby', I got him when I was 10 and had __him put down when we I was 27, so at 17 years of age, he had lead a good life. But it was __time for him to go, he was in pain - he had a cancerous lump on the joint of his front left __shoulder and was finding it hard to walk and just wasn't his normal happy self anymore - so __I did the only thing I could and that was have him put down; and not let him suffer __anymore. But as anyone who has ever lost a pet will know, they do leave paw prints on your __heart._

_I guess the happy notion of this chapter, is that Brittany and Sam are finally together and __admitting that there is definitely something there between them that is essentially more __then that of just friends. (And if you want to see what Alicia looks like, head on over to my Tumblr page - link in my profile page)_

_And all I can say as for Mikki's comment about Sam, having the goods - as she said, she has __seen him naked! Much to the annoyance of Blaine, who still isn't amused that his (now ex) __roommate and one of his now best friends, upon meeting the girl across the hall, got down to his birthday suit - especially __since he probably was already crushing on her in some small way!_

_And whilst it is tempting to have Brittany and Sam's relationship develop at that of a fast __pace, it won't go that fast - there are on 7 chapters left of this story, so what needs to __happen in the way I have had planned since the beginning; and Bram was planned from the __start, will indeed happen. _

_So keep an eye out for the next chapter, which I should hopefully have finished by the __middle of next week!_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxox _


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews, and it's nice to see that there are still some __new people discovering this story even now!_

_Just quickly in regards to the one shot that published that is in line with this verse __"Just Across The Hall" and in response to one of the guest reviews on there._

_It's set roughly a year and half before the start of this story, and Sam would have moved __in about a year before the start in this, when Elliott left. They do still keep in touch __with him, and after all he was one of the best men at the wedding of Mikki and Blaine, __which we have already seen.  
__They did just kind of tolerate Santana, but still considered her a friend to a point. __I won't go into much more detail because there are still a lot of one shots that I have __planned in this verse - including how the friendships with the more minor characters also __came about as well._

_So if you haven't already done so, definitely put me on an author alert or just keep a regular eye out for new stuff, because there are __so many more great things to come!_

_Anyway on with this new chapter - and someone returns in it, who has a pretty solid __connection to a few of them; and I like that they are there, especially when we are going __to be getting in to some pretty big things in the next few chapters._

_So as usual, let me know what you think, and keep checking back reguarly for more one shots __and other updates of other stories from me._

_Love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 59 –

Saturday mid afternoon, Rachel, Puck and Brittany were sitting in the coffee shop in their usual spot, Jayden was coloring in a book that Rachel and Puck had bought along, and Elisabeth sat on Rachel's lap chewing on a teething necklace that Rachel was wearing; the three of them talking and drinking coffee.

Mikki walked back over to them after having being to the bathroom and lowered herself back onto the sofa.

"I know I went off at you when you said this Rach" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "But I am so over being pregnant"

Rachel laughed. "Well when you're as close as you are to having the baby, or in your case babies, I fully understand"

Mikki nodded. "The constant needing to go to the bathroom, the pain in lower back and ribs, because there are hands and feet every direction, not to mention the haemorrhoids"

"Haemorrhoids, I didn't get them" said Rachel.

"Okay, hate you now" said Mikki.

"And can I just for the record say gross. We don't need to be hearing about your body issues" said Puck.

Mikki looked to her cousin. "Well men have the easy job, they just do the deed and it's the women who have to suffer. So if we want to talk about this stuff then we will"

"I don't think men will ever understand it" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"That is very true" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"I am very understanding, thank you very much" said Puck.

"Of course you are sweetie, especially at three o'clock in the morning when Elisa wakes up and you roll over tell me to get her and go back to snoring" said Rachel with a laugh.

"One time that happened, and that was only because Jay kept me up to like midnight, not wanting to sleep, and I myself was dead tired by the time I got to bed" replied Puck.

"I know" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "I was just teasing you"

"Yes well if Blaine thinks he will get away with not getting up for feeds and diaper changes, then he really has another thing coming" said Mikki.

"I think he'd be rather scared of what you would do to him, if he didn't" said Puck, with a laugh.

"I'm sure that is true" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"So you're not going to be breastfeeding?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked to her friend and shook her head. "Twins, Rach remember"

"I realize that" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "But you can pump"

"Which I may do to begin with" said Mikki. "But I made the conscious choice when found out having two, that it will probably be easier in the end to bottle feed, especially if they both want feeds at the same time; which will most likely be the case"

"And it is a total myth as well, with what they say about breastfeeding will help you lose weight" said Rachel.

"Hmm, so I've read" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Has taken me at least six months to get back to a size four, and there are still a lot of size two clothes in my wardrobe that I am determined to get back into" said Rachel.

"I don't think I will ever be size two again, my body has stretched and changed that much. That I will be lucky if I get in a size six" replied Mikki.

"Oh that's nonsense" said Puck.

Mikki and Rachel, as well as Brittany looked at him.

"Nonsense, really" said Mikki.

"Yes, you're both gorgeous women and if you think I am with you Rachel, because of your dress size" replied Puck, looking at her and then to Mikki. "And if Blaine is with you for the same reason, Mik. Then you are both seriously mental"

Brittany nodded. "He's right. It's just a number and nowadays it doesn't mean anything. I'm a size four but find some size six fit me and sometimes a two, depending on where it's from"

Elisabeth who was still chewing on the teething necklace, pulled at it particularly hard, which cause the pop lock to break away from Rachel and the necklace fell to the ground; which started Elisabeth crying.

"Oh here sweetie, it's okay" said Rachel, stretching down to the floor and grabbing the necklace and handing it back to Elisabeth.

"Is she still grizzly after yesterday?" asked Brittany.

Rachel nodded as Elisabeth still sooked a little but went back to chewing the necklace. "She doesn't like to have needles, and can't say I blame her"

The guy who had been sitting behind Rachel on one of the chairs at the table there, stood up at looked at Rachel.

"Do you think you can keep your kid quiet" he remarked.

"She's just a little upset, I'm sorry" said Rachel, looking to him.

"Yes, well maybe you should have thought twice about bringing her into a public space then" replied the guy.

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that, and about my child either" said Puck.

The guy looked over to him and scoffed. "For the last ten minutes I have had to listen to the four of you discuss things that I don't want to be hearing"

"Here's an idea don't listen then" replied Mikki.

"It's a public place, I shouldn't have to put up with this and especially not young children in coffee shops disturbing my quiet time. I get enough of them in work and not wanting to cooperate that I just want a little peace and quiet sometimes" replied the now quiet agitated guy.

Kurt who noticed what was going on, walked over. "Is there some problem here?"

"Yes, I would like you to ask these people to move on" replied the guy. "I don't like being subjected to noise and talk about bladders and breast feeding; let alone allowing children into a coffee shop"

"I'm not going to ask them to leave" replied Kurt.

"And why not, isn't in your best interest to do what the customer asks?" asked the guy.

"Sure, but I'd rather have these guys here over you any day" replied Kurt.

"Yah, go Kurtie" said Brittany, with a smile.

"You're making a huge mistake. Once I get home and get on my computer, I will get on all social media sites and tell people to avoid this place like a plague, and that it doesn't value that of their customers" replied the guy.

"Good luck with that" said Kurt and pointed to the coffee shop door. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out"

The guy scoffed and picked up his satchel bag from the ground and went to walk over to the door.

"Good luck with keeping your business alive" he said, and opened the door and went to walk out, and rudely pushed past Blaine, Sam and Ryder who were just walking in.

"Gees, watch we're you're going moron" said Sam, as the guy stormed down the street obviously in that of a very bad mood.

"Well that's a great welcome back to New York" said Ryder as the three of them walked over to where the others were. "Almost getting shoved into the door of the coffee shop"

"He was a dick" replied Puck.

"Yeah, he had a go at Rach, for Elisa crying a little and then went off at Kurt" said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Blaine as he sat next to Mikki, placing a kiss to her cheek and Ryder sat to the other side of her.

"Hmm, I get the feeling he's not particularly fond of kids" said Mikki.

"Even though he did say he works with them every day" said Brittany.

"If you hate kids" said Sam. "Why?"

"Well hopefully Kurt won't let him back in here" said Blaine, looking over to him.

"I wish I could say that, but really can't by law refuse anyone service" said Kurt.

"But you can make them really bad coffees" said Mikki.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Yes, I can and I have done that in the past"

"Marley" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Kurt, with a laugh of his own, and headed back over to the counter, where some people were waiting to order.

"And I got to say Mik, you're huge" said Ryder, looking to his sister.

Mikki elbowed him in the side of the ribs. "Gees, owww"

"What did I tell you on the way over here" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"Not to make remarks about Mikki and say anything about how big she is" said Ryder, with a sigh.

"Hmm, yes that is right" replied Mikki, with a nod as she went to stand up again. "If you excuse me I need to go pee again"

"We don't need to be knowing that" said Sam, who was sitting on the arm of the chair that Brittany was in.

"Well blame him" said Mikki, pointing to Blaine as she headed off to the bathroom again.

"Hey" protested Blaine, as Mikki walked away laughing to herself.

"So Ry" said Puck, looking to his cousin. "Is is good to be back in New York?"

"Yeah, I think so" replied Ryder with a nod. "It should be good"

"And it will be cool to have a roommate again" said Sam.

"Yeah, and thanks again for letting me crash with you for a bit" replied Ryder, looking to him with a smile.

"Not a problem" said Sam.

"Just as long as he doesn't interrupt our sleepovers, then he's okay" said Brittany, with a smile to Sam.

"I'll just sleep over at your place" replied Sam, with his own smile to her.

"So weird to see the two of you dating" said Ryder.

"Oh believe me, all of us here can totally relate to that" said Rachel.

"Right because seeing Mikki and Blaine, hook up wasn't at all weird" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Catching them making out in the laundry room was what was really weird" said Sam, with a laugh of his own.

"Laundry room" said Ryder, looking to his brother in law. "Why?"

Blaine laughed. "Well no one at the time knew your sister and I were seeing one another. So we had to sneak around"

"Hmm, and them doing laundry" said Rachel, emphasizing the word laundry with her air quotes. "Was code for them doing other stuff"

"Okay, yeah I don't think I need to know anymore" replied Ryder, with a laugh.

"And like either me or Mikki would ever tell anyone that" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"What are we not telling anyone?" asked Mikki as she walked back over to them.

"About you and Blaine, and doing stuff" said Ryder.

Mikki looked at her little brother. "Okay what?"

"Like making out in the laundry room" said Ryder. "Seriously"

Mikki laughed and nodded. "Yes, we did that"

"Hmm if Rach and Sam only knew that we were sneaking into each other's apartments late at night and back out in the morning" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"We were experts at being quiet, that's for sure" said Mikki, with her own laugh.

"Wow, too much info" said Puck.

"Why gags are wonderful things" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Stop talking" said Mikki, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, please stop talking we don't need to hear about any of that" said Sam.

Blaine laughed and looked to Mikki, who was resting against him. "You tired?"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki.

"We can head home if you want, the car is just around the corner" replied Blaine, having taken their car to pick up Ryder from the airport.

"Uh huh, and we can order take out. Because I'm not cooking" said Mikki, with her eyes closed.

"If you want takeout, then sure we can do that" said Blaine, placing a kiss to her forehead and then looked at the others. "Why don't you all come over actually, as we can have a kind of welcome to the city thing for Ryder"

"Are you sure we won't be imposing though" said Brittany. "Because your wife is looking rather sleepy there"

"No it's fine, it's good idea" said Mikki, opening her eyes and looking over to the blonde. "I'm just tired, not sleepy"

"Okay, but only a few hours, we need let the mommy to be get her rest" said Brittany.

"Yes agree, get all the sleep you can now; because once children are around, you don't have that luxury anymore" said Rachel.

"Well let's head on out then" said Sam, and the seven of them plus two children left the coffee shop and headed to Blaine and Mikki's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The six friends as well as Ryder got back to Blaine and Mikki's apartment, and were waiting for the order of Chinese that they had ordered to arrive.

The four guys had taken up a spot on the sofa and along with Jayden, and were watching a basketball match; whilst the three girls were at the kitchen table, where Mikki had the headbands out that she had made for Rachel; or rather mothers that Rachel knew from a playgroup that she attended with Elisabeth and Jayden, who had seen the ones that Elisabeth was wearing and commented on them.  
"Wish I knew you could make these before, I have lost so many of Elisa's pacifiers" said Rachel as she looked at one of the pacifier chains that Mikki had made for her own yet to be born twins.

"I only learnt how to make them about two weeks ago" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, well I think these would also be a huge hit with some of the mothers in the group" said Rachel.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Do you know how many stray pacifiers are always left behind"

"I can probably imagine" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"So what else can you make?" asked Brittany. "Besides these and the hairbows and hairbands?"

"Whatever I can think of, just have to look on the internet to see what you can do" said Mikki.

"Can you do hairclips?" asked Brittany, picking up a length of shabby chiffon flowers. "Because I really like these flowers"

"Yeah, of course I can" replied Mikki.

"Could you make me some?" asked Brittany, with a smile.

"Sure I could" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Awesome" replied Brittany, with a smile, and looked at the other colors of flowers that Mikki had.

"I was actually thinking of setting up maybe a Facebook page after the twins are born, and selling some stuff" said Mikki.

"That would actually probably be really good, and that way you can get orders directly through there" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "That's what I was thinking"

"I can help you out with as well, since I'm not doing much at the moment either" said Rachel. "Kind of be like your order liaison"

Mikki laughed. "Sure you can also be my chief buyer for supplies as well, since that always takes a long time because I am always finding new things to make"

Rachel laughed. "I'm sure we will make a good team"

"I like these colors" said Brittany, holding on to the flowers.

Mikki looked at her and smiled. "Well let me get some clips, as I don't have them at the moment; and then I will do them for you"

"Thank you" replied Brittany, as there was a knock on the apartment door.

"I got it" said Rachel, standing and going over to the door and opening it, to get the takeout from the delivery person.

"Here you go" said the delivery guy, handing Rachel a number of plastic bags containing their food.

"Thanks, I think it was all paid for okay" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, it's fine all done. Have a nice night" he replied.

"Thank you, you too" said Rachel, and the delivery guy headed off back down the stairs.

Closing the apartment door, Rachel headed over to where the guys were sitting, as Mikki and Brittany also came over, with the blonde pushing Elisabeth who was asleep in her stroller over as well.

"Dinner is here" said Rachel, as she put the bags down on the coffee table.

"About time" said Puck. "I'm starved"

"I'm sure that's not true" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Hmm, yeah I think over exaggerations there" said Mikki, with a laugh as she sat down.

"Well don't get us drinks now will you" said Blaine, looking to her as she sat.

"Hello pregnant here, if you hadn't already realized" said Mikki. "Besides you have legs"

Blaine looked at her and laughed as he stood up. "Yeah, okay I'll get them"

"Good" replied Mikki, as both Sam and Rachel got the food out of the bags for each of them. "Oh and if you can also bring over some more soy sauce to please"

"Seriously" said Blaine looking over to Mikki as he grabbed some beers and also a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge.

"Yes, seriously" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Because they never add enough"

Blaine grabbed the bottle of soy sauce and along with now full arms of beers and waters, headed back over to the others.

"Either that or you just have some serious food cravings again" said Blaine, as Brittany took the bottles from him and handed them out to the others.

"The food craving can't seriously be that bad" said Ryder, as he opened his container of Hot and Sour Chicken.

"It can be, believe me" said Blaine looking to Mikki, as he sat back down and opened his bottle of beer and then grabbed the Mongolian Lamb.

"Do I need to remind you about the tuna and chocolate sauce?" asked Blaine.

Mikki laughed as she grabbed the Sesame Beef and then added more soy sauce to it.

"Okay, yeah I stand corrected" said Ryder, looking over to his older sister. "That's disgusting sis"

"Hmm, when I think about it now, it is" replied Mikki. "But at the time it was so good"

"I'll admit I've eaten some questionable things before" said Sam. "But even I have to say that is just disgusting"

"Hmm, yes well one of the many not so great things about having children" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes and who knows maybe one day, you might also experience it firsthand Evans" said Puck, with a smile and the seven of them continued to talk and eat the Chinese takeout.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Monday morning, Mikki along with Ryder; who was going to be officially starting work at the advertising company on Tuesday, that she owned along with Sebastian and Hunter for at least the time she was on her maternity leave and also longer depending on if he found other work in the area he was interested in working in, headed into "A Rose Between Two Thorns".

"So if you're not going to be here, who exactly will the rose be?" asked Ryder, with a laugh as they walked up the few stairs to where the office was in the building.

Mikki laughed as she opened the door. "Well you can be if you want"

Sugar who was sitting at the front desk, on the computer looked up and smiled. "Good morning"

"Morning Sug" replied Mikki as she and Ryder headed over to the desk. "You remember my little brother Ryder"

"Sure, hi again" replied Sugar with a smile. "So you're going to be taking on Mikki's stuff or kind of whilst she is on leave?"

"I'm going to try" said Ryder, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Sug and the guys will help you out as much as they can" said Mikki.

"We will" replied Sugar with a nod.

"Right, so since I am really only supposed to be working half days now. I'll take Ryder into my office and show him what's what" said Mikki.

"Sure, if you need anything just yell" replied Sugar.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looked to Ryder. "This way baby bro"

Ryder laughed and followed Mikki in the direction of the offices, just as Sebastian was walking out of his.

"Hey baby mama" he said with a laugh.

"Morning" replied Mikki with a laugh of her own. "Just bringing in Ryder to show him where everything is, since he is going to be working here from tomorrow on"

"Yeah, of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Good to have you on board, man"

"Thanks" replied Ryder.

"And if you need help with anything, my office just right here" said Sebastian, pointing to the door he had come out of.

"Sure" replied Ryder, with a nod.

"Okay, well I better get going I have a meeting soon, and don't want to be late" said Sebastian.

"Is that for the Power Slab?" asked Mikki.

"Yep, Hunter is meeting me there" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Good luck with it" said Mikki.

"Thanks" replied Sebastian. "Later"

"Yeah later" replied Mikki, and Sebastian headed off.

"So not all the meetings are done here in the office?" asked Ryder as Mikki opened the door to her office.

"No" she replied shaking her head. "Some we do off site, at maybe their office or even over a lunch. It just depends on the client and the best way to handle them"

"Okay, yeah that makes sense" said Ryder.

"So office, pretty much all you need to know is that everything you will be needing is on the computer" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Ryder, with a nod as Mikki sat down on her computer chair.

"And what I did last week when I was here" said Mikki, turning on her computer screen and powering up the processor. "Was create an account on here for you, so that whatever you need will be on there and you won't be using my email then either"

"Why is there stuff you don't want me seeing on there?" asked Ryder, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at her brother. "No, it's just that a lot of it old stuff not relevant, and it will be better if you have your own email as well, so people don't think you're me"

"Mik, I'm kidding" replied Ryder with a laugh.

"Hmm just as well" replied Mikki, with a smile as she typed in the user name of RyderK to the username section and then went down to password. "Password is just Kapowski"

"Okay, yeah I think I can remember that" said Ryder.

"I'd be worried if you couldn't" said Mikki with a laugh, and stood up from the chair. "So take a seat, look through it all and if you got any questions just ask"

"Sure" replied Ryder, with a nod as he sat down in the chair.

"Hmm, and I'll be back in minute" said Mikki. "The double M's are seriously doing a number of my bladder here"

Ryder looked at her and laughed. "The double M's?"

"Yeah, because you know my name starts with M, and for the time being at least why they are inside me, they're the double M's" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"That's cute though, I might even call them that once they are here" said Ryder.

"Hmm, I must admit it will probably stick" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Ryder, with a laugh.

"Okay, I really got to go" said Mikki.

Ryder laughed. "Okay then go"

Mikki looked at her younger brother and laughed and headed to the bathroom, before then heading back to her office, to talk through with him more about what his job would be entailing when he officially started up tomorrow.

* * *

_End Note: I know there is probably a few people who were hoping that Brittany and Sam would __move in with one another sooner rather than later. But I think they have to get use to __dating one another first and then consider it; and since I do know what the last couple of __chapters entail, well I can say good things are in store._

_And I like that Mikki has at least one of her siblings around, and it's going to play into __something rather important next chapter - but just what that is exactly you will have to __wait and see._

_And there is a sneaky little clue there as to something as well, let's just say if you know __you're Glee, you might pick up on it!_

_Anyway, until next chapter; which will be chapter 60! EEEKKK! I thank you all for __reading, and please if you haven't already go check out the one shots in this verse - and __keep an eye out for more!_

_Lots of love,  
__KJ xoxoxo_


	60. Chapter 60

_A/N: Firstly thank you to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter and also __fave/follow it - still getting notifications for that is mind blowing.  
__And also thanks to all those who have checked out the recently added one shots that fall in __with this story and give more background as to what happened before the first chapter __started. (And there are plenty more still to come!)_

_Just quickly before I get on with the chapter as well - I had a few people PM asking about __the validity of selling on Facebook. It is something that has become more and more __popular, at least here in Australia; for things such as crafting items and made up items, __and also things like video consoles/games; because you can connect with the person more __easily then on say a site like eBay or Etsy. Both which charge depending on the site for __listing or selling, and then on top of that fees! So by skipping the middle website __as such, it's become a very prominent place to buy/sell! (I sell in bulk items such as __those Mikki is referring to - I don't always want a huge lot myself and it's a good way to __recooperate some costs, by adding a little bit to said items and on selling!)_

_Anyway, this chapter has pretty much been one of them that was planned since the start and __I knew which direction the story was going to head. __It's a little bit of the medical side of things - and I am no doctor or nurse, so all the __information I have referenced here is either from years of watching shows like ER or __internet searches._

_So please enjoy and I do apologise in advance for what you are about to read and hope you __aren't too mad with me at the end._

_You all know what to do once done - review and if so fave/follow!_

_Love always,  
__KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 60

Sunday afternoon, the six friends along with Ryder were seated in their usual spots at the coffee shop.

Dave who seemed to get roped into helping Kurt out on weekends, since some of his staff wanted a day or two off every now and then; bought over a tray off coffees.

"Okay, forgive me if I get this wrong" he said, as he placed the tray on the table.

"You're doing an okay job Dave" said Rachel, with a laugh. "We know which is which one, we've got it"

Dave looked at her and laughed. "Great, because being in normal mugs, without the writing on side like I normally get every day, it's hard to know what is what"

"I'd start making Kurt pay you for helping" said Brittany, as she grabbed the coffee that she knew was her.

"How do you know what I already get from Kurt isn't payment enough" replied Dave, with a smile.

"Oh gross, we don't want to hear that" said Puck, with a groan as he grabbed his coffee.

Dave laughed and walked back over to the counter and grabbed another order of coffee and took it over to an elderly couple who were sitting at a table.

"That is way too much information" said Ryder, as he shook his head and Blaine passed the coffee that he had ordered over to him.

"You're sister is Mikki, queen of way too much info" said Sam, with a laugh.

"True, but I don't need to hear about anyone's sex lives" replied Ryder, shaking his head.

Mikki who had been in the bathroom, because of the constant need to always having to go because of the pressure of the babies on her bladder; came back over, and stood behind the sofa.

"We need to go" said Mikki, tapping Blaine on the head.

Blaine tipped his head back and looked at her. "Umm why?"

"Well I'm pretty sure when I was using the facilities back there, that my waters broke" replied Mikki.

"Your waters broke?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"I think so" she replied, with a nod. "It certainly didn't feel like it normally does when I pee"

Blaine quickly stood up and went over to her. "So they're on the way?"

"I'm guessing maybe, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'm not having contractions yet though, but there is some pretty strong pain"

"Isn't that bad?" asked Brittany. "Aren't you meant to have contractions then water breaks?"

"Not necessarily" replied Rachel, shaking her head.

"Okay, people stop talking" said Mikki. "I would like to be getting to the hospital, if that's at all possible"

"Okay, hospital right" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Hmm, yes hospital" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Car is down the street" said Blaine. "Can you walk that far?"

"I'm pregnant Blaine, not incapable of walking" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Blaine, looking at her.

"You're going to have fun with that in labor" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" said Mikki, looking at her cousin.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "Hey, I've been there twice before remember"

Mikki glared at him.

"Okay, we're going before you end up having the twins here in the coffee shop" said Blaine. "And I don't think that is something many people want to be seeing, and I don't think Kurt would be impressed by it either"

"Go, and we'll head that way too and see you there" said Rachel.

"Sure" replied Blaine, and went to leave with Mikki. "Wait, we don't have your bag for the hospital, it's at home"

"Don't worry about that, I'll go up to your place and grab it" said Ryder.

"You sure?" asked Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"Yes, now go before my sister kills you for not getting her to the hospital" said Ryder, with a laugh.

"For once my brother speaks the truth" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, going, going" replied Blaine.

"Good" said Mikki and she and Blaine headed out of the coffee shop.

"Good luck" yelled Sam. "We'll see you soon"

"This is exciting" said Brittany, with a smile as she finished off her coffee.

"I know, can't believe they're finally going to be here" said Rachel.

"So we're going to head to the hospital and wait to meet them?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, sure" replied Puck, as he stood up and placed Jayden's stuff that he had being playing with into the little backpack he had.

"Let's go" said Rachel, and the five of them, along with Jayden and Elisabeth headed off for the hospital, to await the birth of Mikki and Blaine's twins.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki and Blaine got to the hospital and told the staff there that her waters had broken and they organised a room for her to be checked into, so they could assess what was going on.

Doctor St. Pierre who had been Mikki's doctor throughout the whole pregnancy had connected her up to a fetal heart rate monitor as well as doing all the other necessary checks on her such as blood pressure and heart rate.

Also during the time in which Mikki had gotten to the hospital, she had indeed start having contractions, and this is what Doctor St. Pierre was now closely monitoring since the waters breaking before the start of those, meant that the birth would most likely rapidly progress.

"Okay well contractions are according to this readout still about nine minutes apart" said Doctor. St Pierre, looking

"And they hurt like a bitch" replied Mikki, and Blaine gave a laugh, which in turn earned a glared from his wife.

"Well that is normal for them to hurt" replied Doctor St. Pierre. "However there is just one little thing that is concerning me slightly on the readout"

"Is something the matter?" asked Blaine, looking at him; as Mikki too looked at him.

"The fetal heart rate monitor just seems to be picking up a slight drop in heart beat for one of the babies" he replied.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at the doctor in horror.

"It could be that the cord is wrapped around one of the babies neck, or just that there is a drop for a moment" said Doctor St Pierre.

"But if the cord is wrapped around ones neck, that's dangerous right?" asked Blaine.

"Well no, chances are slim of any problems" replied Doctor St. Pierre. "But I will go and get the ultrasound machine and check it out, okay"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Doctor St. Pierre quickly exited the room to go and get the equipment needed, and Mikki turned to Blaine.

"What if something is wrong?" she asked.

"Hey, don't think that" replied Blaine, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing is wrong okay, and both our babies are going to be okay"

"I'm just scared Blay, what if something is wrong" said Mikki.

"It's not, 'kay" he replied. "Just think positive"

Mikki looked at him and nodded, as Doctor St. Pierre came back into the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Mikki, if I can get you to cover your lower body and lift up the gown. I can then check and see what we're looking at here" said Doctor St. Pierre.

Mikki did as he instructed and he squirted gel for the probe on to her stomach and then moved it across all areas of, stopping and looking at different points as he did.

"Is everything okay?" asked Mikki.

"Fine, however and this isn't worth panic over, as I thought one of the babies has their umbilical cord wrapped around its neck" replied Doctor St. Pierre.

"And that's not bad?" asked Blaine.

"Well it's not good" replied Doctor St. Pierre. "Especially in twin pregnancies, because essentially we would want the one with the cord wrapped out first, but can't always guarantee that"

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Mikki, as she clearly started to panic at the idea of one of her babies being in trouble, as Blaine took her hand and started to stroke across her forehead trying to calm her down.

"I know you wanted to have a natural birth, but in this circumstance I truly believe that a Cesarean section would be a better option" replied Doctor St. Pierre.

"C Section?" asked Blaine.

Doctor St. Pierre looked at him and nodded; and then looked to Mikki. "Are you okay with having one, Mikki?"

"Yeah" she replied, with a nod of the head. "If it means my babies are okay, then yeah"

"Same here" said Blaine. "Do what you have to do"

Doctor St. Pierre looked at them both and nodded. "Okay, I will go and organize an operating room and all that. Won't be too long now"

"Okay" replied Mikki. "Can Blaine be there with me?"

"Of course" replied Doctor St. Pierre. "He would have to scrub in though"

"I can do that, I want to be there with Mikki" said Blaine.

"Okay, well follow me and I will get you set up" said Doctor St. Pierre.

"See you in there, kay" said Blaine, placing a kiss on Mikki's forehead. "Love you"

"Love you too" she replied. "And can you go and let the others know what is happening please?"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod, and walked out of the room with Doctor St. Pierre.

"Did you need to tell some family what is happening?" he asked.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay, well see the room just down the corridor to the left" said Doctor St. Pierre.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine.

"That is the scrub in room" said Doctor St. Pierre. "So when you finished speaking with you family come and scrub in and Mikki should just be ready by then"

"Okay thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod, and headed towards the waiting area where the others were situated.

As he approached, Brittany stood up and smiled. "Are they here?" the blonde asked excitedly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, umm there is an issue with one of the twins, the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck"

The others looked him in a somewhat horror.

"That's not good, right" said Sam.

"No, not really" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "So they want to do an emergency C section on Mikki, to make sure everything is okay"

"Cesarean section" said Puck.

Blaine looked to his best friend and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to scrub in and go be there. I just wanted to let you all know what was happening"

"Thanks man, and it will be okay" replied Ryder, placing a hand on his brother in laws shoulder.

"Thanks" said Blaine, giving him a smile.

"I'll ring my mum and dad, and also yours; give them both an update of what is happening" said Ryder.

"That'd be great, thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay, well let us deal with all that" said Rachel. "You go be with Mikki and tell her we love her and we'll see her and the babies soon"

"Yeah, okay, I will" replied Blaine. "Thanks guys"

"Sure, now go" said Puck, pushing Blaine away lightly.

Blaine laughed and then headed off to the area where Doctor St. Pierre had pointed out to him, so he could scrub in to go to Mikki's C section.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine scrubbed up with direction from one of the nurses and then after putting on the required robes and also gloves, headed into the operating room where Mikki was.

The doctors and nurses, that were present in the room were prepping everything for starting, and Blaine went over to Mikki, taking her hand as he got to her.

"Hi" said Blaine, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hmm hey" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Did you tell the others?"

Blaine nodded. "I did, and Ry is going to ring your parents and also mine and let them know what is happening"

"Okay, yeah hopefully they won't panic too much" replied Mikki, with a small laugh.

"I kind of think they probably will" replied Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki nodded.

"How you feeling there?" asked one of the additional doctors coming over to Mikki and looking at her.

"Fine Nick" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Nick" said Blaine, looking at Mikki and then at the doctor who was near her bed.

"Yeah" he replied. "How's it going Blaine?"

"What's Doctor Dolittle doing here?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

"Working I am guessing" replied Mikki, looking to her husband.

"No, I don't want him here" said Blaine.

"Blaine" said Mikki.

"What" replied Blaine. "I am not comfortable with an ex boyfriend of yours being here when our children are being born"

"You're being unreasonable Blaine" said Mikki. "He's a doctor here at the hospital"

"Is there a problem?" asked Doctor St. Pierre noticing the slight argument.

"Yes, I don't want him here" said Blaine, pointing to Nick.

"Doctor Duvul is one of the doctors that is going to be assisting us with the delivery of your twins" replied Doctor St. Pierre. "Can I ask why you don't want him here?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with me and Nick having gone out a few years back for a couple of months" said Mikki.

"Yes, that is the reason" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "And you think now what?"

"I just don't like the idea of him being here" replied Blaine.

"I chose you Blaine" said Mikki, squeezing his hand that she was still holding. "Just let Nick do his job, to make sure that our babies are here safely"

Blaine looked at her and then over to Nick. "Still don't have to be happy with him being here"

"Blaine" warned Mikki.

"Just saying, that's all" replied Blaine, and quickly lowered his face mask and kissed Mikki on the lips, and then looked over to Nick as to say _'she's mine, back off', _before putting the mask back up.

Mikki just rolled her eyes as Doctor St. Pierre finished getting organised.

"Okay, Mikki are you ready to have your babies?" asked Doctor St. Pierre.

"Yeah please" she replied. "We're both ready for them to be here"

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a nod.

Doctor St. Pierre nodded. "Can you feel your legs?"

Mikki shook her head. "No, they feel numb"

"Okay, well we're ready to start then" said Doctor St. Pierre. "You already know Doctor Duvul is assisting and my other collegue here is Doctor Bamboo"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked at Blaine, who had seemingly seemed to forget his issues with Nick being there for the time being.

Doctor grabbed a scalpel and made an incision lower enough on Mikki's abdomen and so there would be no hint of it after birth in clothing, before handing the scalpel to the nurse and started along with Doctor Bamboo to slowly spread the skin of the incision apart.

"Doing okay?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

"Hmm, can't feel a thing" replied Mikki shaking her head.

Blaine nodded.

"What do you see?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Umm nothing yet, they're still moving parts of your insides around" replied Blaine.

"Lovely" said Mikki, with a smile.

"It's not actually, it's quite gross" replied Blaine.

"Thank you sweetie, just what I needed to hear that my insides are gross" said Mikki.

"Well I'm not saying your gross, it's just that seeing this like now. Kind of gross" replied Blaine, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Mikki smiled as Doctor Bamboo spoke. "Did you want to come and cut the first umbilical cord?"

"Me?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, you" replied Doctor Bamboo, with a laugh.

"Uh yeah of course" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay just give us another second here" said Doctor , as he got the first twin out; the one who had the cord wrapped around its neck and was able to now that they were out of Mikki's uterus loosen the cord and slip it over the neck and freeing them from it. "Your son is fine"

"That's the boy?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah it is" replied Blaine looking over at her.

"Is he okay, he's not crying" said Mikki.

"That's just because he's a little cold" replied Nick. "But he's breathing okay and everything looks fine"

Mikki looked at him and nodded as Blaine looked at his son in amazement as the other doctors and nurses worked on him.

"Okay clamp" said Doctor , looking at one of the nurses, and she clamped the cord for him and then picked up a pair of scissors and held them out to Blaine.

"Just cut above the clamp right there" said Doctor St. Pierre indicating where to Blaine.

Blaine nodded as did as she said, and cut the umbilical cord.

"Just going to take him over here and check out all okay, and wrap him up" said one of the nurses.

Blaine looked at her and nodded as Doctor Bamboo and Doctor St. Pierre went about getting out baby number two.

"Ready to meet the other one?" asked Doctor Bamboo.

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I see them there wanting to come out and being with their brother"

"Yes, I think eager is the word here for this little one" said Doctor , as he removed the second baby from Mikki's uterus. "And your daughter, perfect as well"

One of the other nurses who wasn't dealing with the little boy, who had now started to cry over where he was getting checked out and wrapped, clamped the little girl's umbilical cord and handed Blaine another pair of scissors to cut it.

The little girl, who seemed to be more aware of what was happening started to cry.

"Is she okay Blay?" asked Mikki.

Blaine went back up to her and nodded. "They are both perfect"

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, really" replied Blaine, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You can go look at them" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "I'll bring one over for you"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Blaine went over to where the two nurses were finishing up the Apgar scores on the twins and also making sure they were wrapped correctly to keep warmth in them.

"We have a lot of blood here, Doctor St. Pierre" said Doctor Bamboo, as he and the other doctor finished up the post delivery on Mikki.

"Has the uterus separated from uterine wall?" asked Doctor St. Pierre.

"I can't tell" he replied. "Suction"

One of the operating nurses, grabbed the suction tool and took it over to him, which he used to see where the bleed was potentially coming from.

"See it" replied Doctor Bamboo. "Need more suction and stitches"

"On it" said a nurse present, just as the EKG machine stopped giving out a steady rhythmical heartbeat beep and gave one long continuous beep.

"We've lost the heartbeat" said Nick.

Blaine looked over to where Mikki was, and forgetting all about his newborn twins in the moment; ran over to her.

"Mikki" he said, and grabbed her hand squeezing it, as the monitor continued to give out the long beep indicating no heartbeat was present.

However, Mikki who had her eyes closed, gave no response as the doctors and nurses tried to save her from what could be possible death.

* * *

_End Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! Okay, well maybe I am slightly giggling to __myself about it and my evil ways, with that, but I do like to keep you all hanging, and __eagerly awaiting the next chapter._

_Do you think Mikki will be okay?! Am I that cruel as to kill of my OC and one of the core __group of six!? Hmmmm, maybe I am? _

_Next chapter will be up soon, I promise - I won't keep you hanging long!_

_And don't forget until then to check out the one shots on here if you haven't already!_

_Until then,_

_Love KJ (and the furbies who are just as equally evil, if not more so then me!) xoxoxo_


	61. Chapter 61

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews on the last chapter - as mean and as cruel as it was for me to leave it on a cliffhanger like that! But what can I say, I love writing drama! _

_So this sees the conclusion in some ways to it all, and well I can tell you right now, don't except everything to be completely rosie from this point, because even though there are only 5 more chapters to go, there is still plenty of drama, angst and maybe tears to come._

_That's got you all thinking now!_

_As probably expected this is extremely Mikki/Blaine centric, just like the one after Rachel had her daughter was Puckleberry centric. But you do get to see all the others, in the chapter, as well as both families of Mikki and Blaine; and them meeting the newest additions to the story._

_I also hope you like the names I have given the twins - I just thought it worked really well visually in terms of what we know later on._

_Anyway, here is the next chapter - hope you all like it, and you all now know what do to at the end._

_Love always, _

_KJ  
xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 61 –

Blaine continued to clutch hold of Mikki's hand as her life seemingly slipped away.

"Mikki, don't do this please" said Blaine, as the heart monitor continued to give out it's long beep. "Don't you dare leave me"

"Mr Anderson, we're going to have to ask you to step aside" said one of the nurses, going over to him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not leaving her" replied Blaine shaking his head and still keeping hold of her hand.

"We can't do what we need for your wife, if you're standing there" said Doctor St. Pierre, looking at him.

"Just do something, anything. I can't lose her" said Blaine, as the emotion of it all got too much for him and he started to cry.

"Doctor Duvul, did you want to escort Mr Anderson out please?" asked Doctor Bamboo.

"No, I want to be here" replied Blaine.

"It's best if you're not Blaine, I know that's hard to understand right now" said Nick, going over to him and taking his arm which in turn loosened his grip on Mikki's hand. "But right now finding out what is wrong, is the most important thing if they're to save Mikki"

"They can save her right" said Blaine, looking at him.

"They will try their very best, that much I can promise you" replied Nick. "Just please wait outside and I will come and get you as soon as it's all okay"

Blaine looked at him and nodded, and mindlessly headed towards the door of the operating room and went out into the hall.

"Oh god, please don't let her die" he said, as he leant against the wall of the corridor.

After taking a few deep breaths and looking towards the room where Mikki and his twin babies currently were, he headed out to the waiting area where the others were.

Rachel was the first to notice him come out and looked at him with concern noticing his tear stained face. "Blaine, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Mik, she was doing okay and then..." Blaine stopped not being able to finish as he slumped against one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area.

"Then what?" asked Puck.

"Her...her...heart stopped, and they're trying to save her" said Blaine.

The others just looked at him in complete disbelief as he sat there.

"But she's okay, isn't she?" asked Ryder.

Blaine looked at his brother and law, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, they said it was best I wasn't there"

"Blaine, I'm sure it will be okay" said Brittany.

"But what if it's not Britts, I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her. I can't do this on my own, I can't raise two babies by myself" cried Blaine.

"I know my sister, and believe me she won't give up, okay" said Ryder, pulling his brother in law in for a hug.

"I want to believe that, but I'm just so scared" said Blaine.

"Mik won't leave you Blaine, I'm sure of that" said Puck. "You won't be able to get rid of my cousin that easily"

Blaine looked at him and gave a nod, still in Ryder's embrace.

"Are the babies okay?" asked Rachel.

Blaine moved out of Ryder's embrace and looked at her and nodded. "They're fine, both of them. The little boy was the one who had the cord around his neck"

"Well I don't think Mik will be wanting to leave you to raise those two perfect little babies on your own" said Brittany.

"God, what is taking them so long" said Blaine, as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and face trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'm sure they're doing everything they need to make sure Mikki is okay" said Sam, as Nick came into the waiting area and looked over to see Blaine talking with the others.

"Blaine" said Nick, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine turned and looked at him, trying to possibly read his face for a clue as to Mikki's condition.

"Nick" said Rachel. "What are you doing here?"

"I've always been a pediatrics doctor, and I help out in some of the more difficult births" he replied.

Rachel nodded.

"I don't care what your bloody degree or whatever is" said Blaine. "Is Mikki okay?"

Nick looked at him and nodded. "Yes, she's fine. One of the amniotic sacs hadn't broken completely and this ruptured and tore away slightly from the uterine wall, which then caused the bleed and for her to go into shock"

Blaine just nodded and looked her, taking a sigh of deep relief in knowing that Mikki was okay.

"So Mikki is fine then?" asked Puck.

"She is" replied Nick, with a nod. "Blaine can go back and see her now"

"I can?" he asked, looking at him.

Nick nodded. "Yes, first thing she actually asked when she came around was where you were?"

"See man, told you it all be fine" said Sam, patting his best friend on the back.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "I'll come get all of you in a little bit, so you can meet the twins"

"Sure, whenever. Just go see Mik and tell her where glad all is okay" said Ryder.

"And tell her we love her too" said Brittany.

"I will guys" replied Blaine.

"Ready to head back in" said Nick.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Yeah"

The two of them headed back in the direction of the operating room where Mikki still was.

"You're a lucky guy, you know that" said Nick, as they walked.

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"An amazing girl like Mikki" replied Nick. "Believe me you're one lucky guy"

"I am, yeah" replied Blaine. "And I'm sorry about overreacting before in there, it's just knowing that you and Mikki were once together. I guess my insecurities got the better off me"

Nick smiled and gave a laugh. "Don't mention, I completely understand where you are coming from"

Blaine nodded and held out his hand to Nick as the two of them got to the doors of the operating room. "Thanks, for all you did in there"

"Well it was the others doctors that saved her" said Nick, shaking Blaine's hand. "But you're welcome"

Nick pushed opened the door with the back of his gloved hand and looked at Blaine. "Now go and see your wife"

"Thank you" said Blaine, as he walked into the operating room, and where Mikki was lying in the bed, now awake and conscious.

Mikki looked at him as he walked over to her. "Hey you"

Blaine smiled at her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again"

"I'm sorry" said Mikki.

"That's okay" replied Blaine. "I'm just so glad you're okay"

"You know I would never leave you right, or our babies" said Mikki, taking his hands and squeezing them.

"I know, but for a moment there I thought maybe" replied Blaine. "It was all out of both of our control"

Mikki nodded. "Well the most important thing is that I am okay, and our babies are as well"

"I know, and I just want you to know I love you so much" said Blaine.

Mikki smiled. "Love you too"

One of the nurses that had been assisting in the birth, came over to them with one of the babies. "Do you want to hold them now?

"Please" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, well this is the little girl" replied the nurse, gently passing her to Mikki. "And I'll just go and get the boy for you as well"

"She's perfect" said Mikki, looking down at her newborn daughter now in her arms.

"Just like her mom" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well you kind of a played a part in her being here, so of course she is perfect"

Blaine smiled as he took one of the little girls tiny hands. "Believe me I had the easy part"

Mikki laughed as the nurse bought the little boy over.

"Did you want to take your son?" she asked Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod; and the nurse gently handed him over to Blaine. "Hi, there little man. You know you gave us all quite a scare there"

Mikki nodded. "Hmm, he did"

"Yeah, I think we all know now which one of you is going to be the dominant twin" said Blaine as he sat on the side of Mikki's bed as best he could, without hurting her or their babies.

Mikki laughed. "I'm sure that's not true"

"Ohh, I don't know if one thing I have learnt today. It's that Kapowski women are tough" said Blaine, kissing her.

"Hmm, I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I think Kapowski Anderson women are even tougher"

"Yeah I think you're right" replied Blaine, with a laugh of his own; and the two of them got to know their newborn twins, before Mikki was assessed as being okay after surgery and then moved back to her own room.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, Mikki was back in her own room; where she was going to be staying for the next few days due to having the Cesarean section and also the complications surrounding the birth; just so that it could be made sure that everything was okay.

Blaine who had been there the whole entire time, since she was back in the room; asked one of the nurses who kept doing half hourly checks, if she was able to go and get the others who were still patiently waiting for the opportunity to come and see the newly born Anderson's.

The hospital room door opened, and Rachel poked her head in. "Hi, we can come in?"

"Sure, come on in you guys" said Blaine.

"All of us?" asked Ryder.

"Uh huh, we cleared it with the nurse and she said it's fine" replied Mikki.

"Okay" said Brittany, as the five other adults walked in, along with Jayden who Puck was holding and Elisabeth who Rachel had in her stroller.

"Babies" said Jayden, pointing over to where Mikki and Blaine were sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, they are" replied Puck, looking at his son with a nod.

"Oh my god, there so tiny" said Brittany, as they headed over to where they were.

"Well they're not that tiny" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Yeah, believe me carrying these two for the nine months, I can definitely agree with that statement" said Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"Right" said Blaine, with a laugh, and looked at the little baby he was holding. "This one here our little girl she is five pounds three ounces"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "And I have our baby boy and he's five pounds one ounce"

"So both over five that's good" said Rachel.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki with a nod.

"So do we have names for them?" asked Ryder. "Or is it just baby girl Anderson and baby boy Anderson at the moment?"

"No, we have names for them" said Blaine.

"Yeah we've had them for a while now, ever since we knew what we were having" said Mikki.

"So tell us then, don't keep us hanging here" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Well you know how Mik and I were calling them the double M's" said Blaine.

"Yeah, that was kind of cute. I liked that thought it was sweet" said Brittany.

"Right, so I have here Mason" said Mikki.

"And this one here is Madison" said Blaine.

"Ohh the double M's for real, that is so cute" said Rachel.

"Yeah, but dude. You surrounded by M's there" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Hmm, he is" replied Mikki with a nod. "But we compromised, and their middle names both start with B's"

"Really, what are they?" asked Ryder.

"Their full names are, Madison Briar Anderson &amp; Mason Brandon Anderson" replied Blaine.

"Briar, like as in sleeping beauty" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded. "Yes, and let's hope she will be that too"

"I think you're going to be hoping that they are both that" said Puck.

"Oh definitely, or at least sleep at the same time" said Blaine, with a nod.

"So who wants to hold one?" asked Mikki.

"Ohh me" said Brittany, going over to Mikki.

"Sure, you can" said Mikki as gently placed Mason in to Brittany's arm.

"Okay well I get Madison" said Ryder, going over to Blaine. "After all uncle here"

"Just be careful with her" said Blaine, as he passed his daughter over to Ryder.

"I have held a baby before, I know what I'm doing here" replied Ryder, as he carefully took the little girl in his arms.

"So did you call mom and dad, Ry?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger brother.

Ryder looked up from looking at his niece and looked at Mikki. "Yeah, they were going to try and organize some flights for tomorrow" he replied with a nod.

"And I spoke with your parents Blaine, and they said they would try and get soon as well, just again trying to organize a last minute flight" said Puck.

"Yeah, thanks man" replied Blaine, looking to his friend with a smile.

"Did anyone call Kitty?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

"No, I didn't call her" replied Ryder.

"Ryder, seriously" said Mikki.

"What?" asked Ryder, looking at her. "You didn't tell me to call her"

"Because I didn't think I needed to actually tell you to call Kitty, you know who is our sister, and tell her that I was having the babies" said Mikki.

"Didn't think, sorry" said Ryder.

"Hmm, is my phone handy?" asked Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, did you want it?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yes, because if I don't ring Kit Kat and tell her that I have had the babies, then she is going to be really mad finding out from someone else"

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed Mikki and went over to where her bag was in the room and got her cell phone out, and then bought it back over.

Mikki unlocked the phone and saw that there was three unread text messages; all from Kitty.

"Too late" said Mikki, as she read over the messages.

"She knows?" asked Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "Mom already rang her and told her, and she is wanting to know why she wasn't told"

"Because of your knuckle head younger brother" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Exactly" replied Mikki.

"Okay, I'm sorry" said Ryder. "But you know we were kind of a little worried here, with you all but deciding to almost die in there"

"Yes, I think we were all a little preoccupied with that" said Blaine, kissing Mikki on the cheek.

"Hmm, and you know what I just thought" said Mikki.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"Has anyone told your brother, that he is now an uncle?" asked Mikki.

"Probably not, unless my parents also rang him" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and Blaine grabbed his phone from where it was sitting on the bedside table.

"No calls from him" said Blaine, as he looked at his phone. "I'll let him know now"

"Yeah, I'm going to call Kit Kat and apologize" said Mikki, as she connected a call to her sister.

Blaine nodded as he also connected a call to Cooper.

"Okay, enough baby cuddles you two" said Sam, looking at Brittany and Ryder. "One of you give up a baby"

Brittany looked at him and pouted. "But he's so cute"

"Britts, share" said Mikki, as she looked at her friend whilst waiting for the call to connect.

"Fine" replied Brittany, handing Mason over to Sam. "I want a cuddle of Madison too, Ry"

"Oh come on, no fair" said Rachel.

Ryder laughed. "Rach can have a hold first, then you"

Brittany nodded as Ryder handed Madison over to Rachel, and the seven adults continued to talk and be amazed over the fact that now two more of them had children of their own.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Blaine who had not left the hospital the previous evening and had been given a fold out bed to sleep on, was now half on half off Mikki's bed, cuddled up next to her as the two of them both slept a little more, after the breakfast rounds had been done for the day.

The door to the room opened and Kitty along with Eric and Midge walked into the room, after having found out from the desk nurse where the room was.

"Maybe we should come back a little later, when they're both awake" said Midge, as she noticed her daughter and son in law sleeping.

"No way, I want to meet my niece and nephew now" said Kitty, as she went over to near the bed and placed her handbag and the large gift bag down, before tapping Mikki on the head. "Wakey, wakey sis"

"Katherine" said Eric, looking at his daughter. "That isn't a nice thing to do"

Kitty looked at her father and gave him a smile, as Mikki stirred from her sleep.

"Hi sweetheart" said Midge, noticing her daughter waking up. "Sorry, we didn't want to wake you, but your sister did"

Mikki looked at her mom and nodded. "Hmm, that's okay. Wasn't really sleeping, sleeping"

"I think your husband is though" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Yeah, he slept on the fold out bed that is back over in the corner there. I don't think it was too comfortable" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well; as she ran her fingers through Blaine's hair trying to wake him.

"Mmm, that nice" muttered Blaine.

"Yeah, I know sweetie" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But need you to wake up. My mom and dad, and sister are here"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at her. "They are?"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

Blaine moved his head from where he was resting on Mikki's shoulder and looked up at his parent in laws and sister in law.

"Hey" he said, rubbing one of his hands over his face and trying to wake himself up more.

"Tired?" asked Eric.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, fold out bed is terrible"

"Hmm, well just think how you will feel in a week from now" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Well hopefully Michi will be home by then and we will be in our own bed, so at least that will be more comfortable" replied Blaine.

"I was actually talking about how tired you will be" said Eric, with a smile. "Comfort won't have anything to do with it"

"Okay are you trying to scare me and Blaine here dad?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No of course not, just one baby is work; I hate to think what two will be" said Eric.

"A lot of work, but I'm sure everything will be fine" said Midge.

Mikki looked at her mom and nodded. "Yeah, are you here for a couple of days or what?"

"Just till Wednesday, I really couldn't get much time off work unfortunately" said Midge.

"I did manage however to get two weeks off" said Kitty, with a smile.

"Really?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, I told them ages ago that my sister was going to be having twins soon, and I would love to have some time off when they were born so I could spend some time in New York with her and them. And they were really awesome about it, and said I could take two weeks"

"Wow, that was kind of cool of them" said Blaine.

"Yep" replied Kitty. "So you're stuck with me for two weeks"

"Oh I don't see it as that, I see it as someone who can save me from madness if it happens, which probably will since have two babies" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes and speaking of babies" said Kitty. "Where are they?"

"In the nursery" replied Blaine.

"Can we go and see them?" asked Midge.

"Umm, I'll go and see if I can get them bought in here" said Blaine, getting off the bed and stretching out.

"Okay, yeah they will probably be due for a feed soon anyway" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded and quickly kissed her. "Yeah, I'll be back in a minute or two"

"Sure sweetie" replied Mikki, and Blaine headed out of the room to go and see a nurse about bringing the twins into the room.

"So, honey" said Midge looking at her daughter. "You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "The doctors are really good here and are keeping a close eye on me to make sure that nothing happens, and no complications arise"

"Hmm, yes well when you and Blaine rung us last night and told us what happened. I got say you gave us quite a scare there" said Eric.

"Imagine how Blay felt then" said Mikki.

I can't begin to imagine" replied Eric, shaking his head.

"So everything is okay now?" asked Kitty.

"Well they want to keep me here for at least another couple of days" replied Mikki. "So I might get to go home on Wednesday before you leave, mom and dad. But it just depends on what the doctors say"

"So did you want these now, or later then?" asked Kitty, picking up the little gift bag that she had bought in with her.

"Ohh now, definitely now" replied Mikki, holding out her hand.

Kitty laughed and handed the bag over to her, and Mikki took out two stuffed elephant toys; one pink and one blue.

"Aww they're elephants" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember that elephant you had when you were younger, and I saw them when I was looking for something and thought that they would be cute for my little niece and nephew" replied Kitty.

"Thank you Kitty" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yes, well at least I bought something" said Kitty, and looked over to their parents. "Unlike some people"

"I'm sure Mikki will understand why when we tell her, why we don't have anything" said Midge.

"Because why?" asked Mikki, looking at her parents also.

"Well there is this website that I happened to find, that will do all these amazing personalized items, with information such as date of birth, time of birth, the weight and all that on anything from a canvas print to a blanket" replied Midge.

"Really, that's kind of awesome" said Mikki.

"That's what we thought, and well now that we know all the info about when our grandchildren arrived in the world, that is what we are going to do. Get something personalized for them" said Eric.

"That is so sweet" replied Mikki. "Thank you that is amazing"

"Just be warned though, there is a lot of stuff that your mother has marked as liking" said Eric, with a laugh.

"You're going to have to cut her off maybe dad" said Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"Oh you mean like Blaine has stopped your spending online addiction" said Kitty, with a laugh looking at her sister.

"Never will that happen. He's too scared to try" replied Mikki, as the door to the hospital room opened and Blaine came in carrying one baby and one of the maternity ward nurses the other one.

"Here they are" he said as he walked over to Midge with the baby he was holding. "You want to have a hold?"

"Most definitely" said Midge, with a nod.

"Okay well this is Mason" he replied, passing his son over to his mother in law, and then looked at the nurse and she handed him Madison.

"And this is the little girl?" asked Eric.

"Yes it is, your granddaughter Madison" said Blaine, as he passed her over to Eric; and the nurse that had come in with him left the room.

"Oh they are so precious" said Kitty, as she too came over and looked at her niece and nephew. "I want one"

"Well that's easy, go find a guy and you know" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm, yeah I kind of need the guy first. That's the problem" said Kitty, with a laugh also. "But I'm in no rush for any of this. I'm just going to relish in the fact that I get to be the cool aunty that these two will come to when their parents are being totally uncool"

"Excuse me, we are not uncool" said Blaine.

"Oh sure now you're not" replied Kitty, looking at him. "But when these guys are teenagers and you're making up rules and that they don't like or want to obey. It's me they will probably come running to complaining about the uncool parentals"

"Okay, I don't even want to think of them as teenagers yet and rebelling" said Mikki. "Let me enjoy them being cute and innocent for a few years at least"

Kitty looked at her and laughed. "Yeah I guess I can do that, before I corrupt them"

"And there will be no corrupting of any kind" said Blaine, as he went back over to Mikki's bed and sat down.

"If you knew what your wife there, use to get up to when she was a teenager then I'd be kind of worried" said Kitty, with a smile.

"I was a very sweet teenager, I'll have you know" said Mikki, in protest.

"Oh of course you were" replied Midge, with a laugh.

Mikki pouted and Blaine quickly kissed her. "I bet you were very sweet"

Mikki looked at him and nodded, quickly kissing him back; and they then continued to talk with her parents and sister, as they got to know their newest family members.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same evening, after visiting hours were over in which had also seen Kurt and Dave stop by for a quick visit, and bring a basket full of muffins and pastries as well; Mikki and Blaine were sitting on her bed, each of them holding a baby.

"Is he asleep?" asked Mikki, looking to Blaine who had a hold of Mason.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Madi asleep?"

"Hmm, yeah. I think all the visitors tired them out" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, they did get a lot of cuddles" said Blaine with a smile.

"That they did and presents also" replied Mikki, as she gently stood up and attempting to not wake up Madison.

"I could have taken her over" said Blaine, as he also got up and walked over to the two hospital cribs that the nursing staff had bought into the room earlier that evening, so the two newborns could sleep in the room where Mikki and Blaine were.

"I know, but I have to move a little bit" replied Mikki, as she placed Madison into the little crib.

"Still don't want you to over exert yourself" said Blaine, as he put Mason down into the other crib next to his sister.

"I won't I promise you" said Mikki, wrapping her arms around him and quickly kissing him.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, well time to get the fold out bed up"

"I'm sure we can both fit on my bed" said Mikki.

"Really, you think that" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded as she went back over to the bed. "Yes, besides I miss you being next to me in bed, it feels strange not having you there"

"Okay, but it's going to be a tight squeeze" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he also headed over to the bed.

"That's okay I like cuddling you" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she got back on the bed and put the cover over herself.

Blaine slipped off his shoes that he had on, and then got on the bed next to her carefully, trying not to hurt her.

"Blay, I'm not going to break you know" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I just don't want to hurt you that's all" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, you won't" said Mikki, shaking her head.

Blaine got both of his legs up on the bed and Mikki shifted over just a little more so that he had some more room.

"Okay?" asked Mikki.

Blaine nodded and Mikki wrapped her arms around him, and he laid against her shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Blaine. "I'm not hurting you?"

"No you're perfect" replied Mikki, placing a kiss to his hair.

"So are you" replied Blaine. "And this is much more comfy being next to you"

"Hmm, even if it's a bit of a tight fit" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Yeah, thank you" said Blaine.

"What for sweetie?" asked Mikki. "Letting you sleep next to me?"

"Well that" replied Blaine, looking at her. "But also for making me so happy and giving me two amazing children"

Mikki smiled at kissed him. "Well thank you for making me want to get married, because when I was younger it wasn't something I ever thought I wanted"

"I distinctly remember a very drunk you rambling at Puck's almost wedding to Marley, that the closet you'd ever get to one was another persons" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yes, maybe I said that" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I kind of don't remember much about that night"

"You don't remember it?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"Oh I remember the good parts about that night sweetie, believe me" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "I just don't remember my drunk ramblings"

"Let's see you were talking about how there are no such things as true love, because if it was real why do some people marry and then get divorced or become widowed; only to say it again when they marry someone else that, that is true love" said Blaine.

"Drunk me does not make a lot of sense" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Don't listen to any advice she has"

Blaine laughed. "Well I just hope I have changed your mind on your notion of true love"

"Hmm, maybe" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him.

"Yeah maybe nothing Michi" replied Blaine with a laugh and kissed her back. "I totally have"

Mikki looked at him and screwed her face up, and Blaine kissed her on the nose.

"And I think you are completely adorable when you do that" he said.

"What about now?" asked Mikki, a completely different face, and crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

"Yep, you could be the most hideous person on this entire planet, and I'd still love you" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Sure you would" replied Mikki, laughing also.

"Okay maybe I wouldn't" said Blaine.

"See I knew it" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"But that doesn't mean that I am only with you because I think you're gorgeous" said Blaine. "You are one of the kindest most sweetest, smartest and funniest people I know"

Mikki laughed. "You want to know something funny"

"I don't know is it a good funny, or a bad funny?" asked Blaine.

"I think good" replied Mikki.

"Okay then" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "I kind of remembered this earlier when Kitty said about me in high school and what I was like"

"Hmm well I've seen your high school pictures, and I got to say; you in that cheer leading outfit definitely something I approve off" replied Blaine.

"Okay I'm sure you do" said Mikki with a laugh. "But not what I am trying to say here"

Blaine laughed and quickly kissed her. "Continue"

Mikki nodded. "Before Rach and I were really friends, I had a sleepover at my place, and I invited her. Something which one of the girls wasn't really keen on because she never really liked Rach for some reason"

"Getting to the point when?" asked Blaine.

"Yes getting there" replied Mikki with a laugh kissing him. "We played a game of truth and dare, like most teenage girls at sleepovers I think tend to do. And when it was Rach's turn to ask, she asked me truth or dare, and I chose truth"

"So the funny thing is what your truth was?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yes"

"Well, are you going to tell me?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm, you know what, I don't think it's important" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"You know I could just ask Rachel, I'm sure she would probably remember it too" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "She asked me to describe my dream guy, the one I pictured myself marrying"

"Okay, and you're telling me this why?" asked Blaine.

"Because I told them I never wanted to get married. But they insisted for the fun of it that I describe him anyway" said Mikki.

"I don't need to hear this" said Blaine

"Yeah you do" replied Mikki. "Because my dream guy, the guy I stupidly described as a teenager is some crazy way without me knowing at the time, was you"

"Really now?" asked Blaine with a smile.

"Uh huh, I can remember saying he'd be slightly taller than me, and he would definitely have to be a friend and make me be able to laugh. That I could trust him to be there for me and that he would sometimes drive me mad, but in like a good way" replied Mikki.

"I am totally your dream guy, personality wise then. That and I am slightly taller then you" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yes, just don't go getting a big head or anything over it"

"Ohh come on" replied Blaine, with a pout. "But I am your total dream guy"

"Seriously should not have told you" said Mikki with a laugh.

"The man of my dreams is here with me. He has come to stay" said Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Mikki. "He wraps me up in my arms and I feel so good. Oh he takes my breath away"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Okay you're a total goof"

"Yep, I totally am" replied Blaine, kissing her. "'nother score point for me, I do make you laugh"

"Hmm, well I have said more than enough for tonight" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "And I think it's because I am already sleep deprived"

Blaine laughed as he snuggled into Mikki. "Well your dream guy won't leave you, he is going to stay right here. All night long"

Mikki laughed as she yawned. "Yeah, love you"

"Love you too" replied Blaine, and then the two of them went to sleep on the hospital bed to the best of their ability, before both twins woke up for another feed.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday, Mikki was able to be discharged from the hospital, and she along with Blaine and their newborn twins, headed back to their apartment.

Midge and Eric, had caught a flight back to Ohio before they had left the hospital; but had gone to see them both and told them they would be back shortly and also Mikki and Blaine had promised to come and visit with the twins shortly to Ohio; and Kitty had headed out to do a spot of shopping since she was in New York for the next two weeks, and was after some more clothes for work.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, they noticed Cooper sitting out front of their door; doing something on his phone as they got up to the apartment floor landing.

"Coop" said Blaine, when he saw his brother sitting there.

"Hey baby bro" replied Cooper, looking up with a smile. "Or should I say baby daddy"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Aren't you a little earlier then what you said you would be?"

"I am, yes" replied Cooper as he stood up. "But I was able to get an upgraded earlier flight, so thought sure why not"

"It was good that you could get here" said Mikki.

Cooper looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, how you feeling?"

"Still a little sore, but okay" replied Mikki, as Blaine opened the apartment door with his free hand and the three of them walked inside.

"So come on already" said Cooper. "I want to meet my little niece and nephew"

Mikki laughed as she went over to the kitchen bench and placed the baby carrier that she had on top of it, and got the baby that was in that one out.

"This is little Madison" she said, as she gently cradled her daughter in her arms.

"Oh my god, she is so tiny" said Cooper.

"They're both at a good weight" replied Blaine, as he got put down the carrier with Mason out and got him out of it also. "And this here is Mason"

Cooper looked at him and smiled. "Thank god he doesn't look anything like you did when you were little, squirt"

"Oh, I don't know I think he kind of does have some of Blaine's features" said Mikki, looking at Cooper.

"Exactly, I think we made some pretty prefect babies" said Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki nodded and smiled. "Did you want to have a hold, Coop?"

"Most definitely" replied Cooper with a nod; and Mikki gently passed Madison over to him.

"Be careful" said Blaine.

Cooper looked at his younger brother. "I do know that, little bro"

"Just making sure" replied Blaine.

"So you're just here till tomorrow, wasn't it?" asked Mikki.

Cooper looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, could only get a little time off work, but definitely had to come and see you both and these little ones here"

"Well maybe you can come here for Christmas" said Blaine. "Because we were just going to be staying here for the first one with the twins, since they will be both still really young"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can organize with work" said Cooper with a nod, and then got to know his little niece and nephew some more; before Blaine's parents arrived from San Francisco later that day.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that evening, Blaine, along with Cooper and also the Anderson parents who had arrived in the afternoon; to meet their grandchildren and after a dinner which Julia had cooked for them all, were sitting in the living room, talking.

"Okay, I think hopefully both asleep now" said Mikki, coming back out to the living room from hers and Blaine's room after one of their babies had stirred and started to cry.

"Who was it that woke up?" asked Blaine.

"Mason, and he needed changing" replied Mikki. "Thankfully he didn't wake up Madison though"

"Okay, so do you want to now open these" said Julia, getting the two small little packages that she had bought with her.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Blaine, taking them from his mother. "Thank you"

"Of course, and I hope you like them" said Julia.

"I'm sure we will" replied Mikki, taking one of the packages from Blaine and each of them opening one.

They opened the little rectangular wrapped boxes to find a spoon each, with the date, time and birth weight along with the full name of Madison on one and Mason on the other.

"They're beautiful thank you" said Mikki, looking at her mother in law.

Julia looked at her nodded. "It's something that we got Cooper and Blaine when they were born as a little memory of the day they were born. So Michael and I thought it would be nice to continue that tradition with our grandchildren"

"Really we have them?" asked Cooper. "Where?"

"In the display cabinet, back in San Francisco" replied Michael.

"Huh, I don't remember ever seeing it" replied Cooper.

"You don't?" asked Blaine.

"Nope" replied Cooper, shaking his head. "Do you?"

"Yeah, they're in the cabinet in the living room where mom has all those little trinkets and that" replied Blaine.

"Oh yeah, I know the one" replied Cooper. "Although I don't remember the spoons being in there"

"Well you have one, as does Blaine" replied Julia.

"Yes, and thank you for these mom" said Blaine. "I totally forgot about me and Coop having them, but they're amazing"

"Yeah, they are" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I have a feeling that they are just going to keep on getting spoiled as well"

"Oh of course they are" replied Julia, with a nod. "First grandchildren, it's just a given"

"Well I hope my children will get the same treatment" said Cooper.

"You would have to find a girl who would have you first, Coop" said Blaine with a laugh.

Cooper looked at him and poked his tongue out.

"That right there why no girl will have you" said Mikki.

"You married my baby brother" replied Cooper, looking at her. "I wouldn't class your standards as high there"

"Oh bite me" said Blaine.

"No, I'll leave that one to your wife" said Cooper with a smile.

"Cooper, have a little restraint please" said Julia.

"Alright, alright" replied Cooper. "Sorry, I apologize"

"Accepted jerk face" said Blaine, with a smile.

Julia just looked at her younger son with raised eyebrows, and then the five adults talked some more before the three non residents left the apartment and headed off to their hotel; and Mikki and Blaine then went to get some sleep, and hopefully not be woken too many times by their babies.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Of course I couldn't kill off Mikki - I am not that cruel (okay, I admit there is another story that I have written where I did maybe kill her off in an off shoot of not the main part, just for the fun of it!) But I wasn't going to do this in that story._

_As for adding Nick back in there, that was definitely intentional and it will play a part maybe not in this story, but in something else that I am working on (it's called the sequel), once this is all finished._

_Got to ask, was anyone expecting me to call the 'twins' what I did!? If you were to read over the whole story again, I think you would see virtually every Glee character (with exception of some who haven't yet) pop up in some way. I might at the end do a list as to where all of them popped up, just so you can all see where they were! _

_But as for the twins being Mason and Madison, I just visually kind of picture them as being the children of Blaine and Mikki. _

_Now some may see that I don't have Mikki using the 'swaddle' method on either of the twins - and that is because I am personally not a fan of it; and even talking to a friend of mine who has children, she also is not a fan of it either, and said both her children just hated being 'trapped'. But the debate as to why it's better or not better is a long one; just through personal preference, that I chose not to do this with babies._

_Anyway, the next chapter will see the return of all the others in more prominent parts, and there might even be some nice Bram bits as well!_

_So keep on reading and thanks for all the support on this!_

_Love always, KJ  
__xoxoxoxo_


	62. Chapter 62

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and fave/follows on this story - I do apologize for the __update of this being so late, but I wanted to get the majority of the story finished and the __last few chapters have been really tiring to write and I have also been battling a horrid cold! However I can pretty much say I now have __done, with the exceptions of a few little bits needed to add here and there._

_That being said though, it should by the end of it; tie up things quite nicely however! And __there are also a few more one shots that are written as well or near completion that I will get __up soon as well, that fall into this story._

_So this chapter sees more of all of them - and how they all adjust to two more of their friends __entering the scary world of being parents.  
__And of course there are some sweet moments with all 3 couples (I can say that now!), as well __as some sibling moments with Mikki, Kitty and Ryder._

_So anyway please enjoy this extra long chapter and you all know what to do at the end, review and if not __fave/follow!_

_And quickly before I go, it's awesome to see America have now made it LEGAL in every state for __same sex couples to marry! Come on Australia, it's your turn now - I want my friends, no __matter what their sexual preference is to have the same rights as everyone else! So let's __legalize it already! Happy on this day of American Pride!_

_Love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 62 -

As two weeks since Mikki had given birth to the twins drew closer; Blaine had to head back to work since he had only managed to get a short amount of time off.

This meant during the day, Mikki was left to look after the twins solely on her own; and it was something she was finding increasing difficult, since when one was awake the other would sleep, and when they would both happen to be awake; they would want either to be held or to be fed and it was an increasingly hard thing for her to manage considering there was two of them and not just one.

After a particularly hard day with Mason and Madison, who had just not being in the most cooperative moods at all; Mikki had the two baby carriers on the coffee table, where each of the twins were crying and fussing about something Mikki just wasn't sure of; since neither of them needed changing, feeding or sleep; and if she held one she would have to hold the other.

The apartment door opened and Blaine, who had stopped by the grocery store on the way home to grab some things that they needed, walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "I could hear Mas and Madi crying as I got up the stairs"

Mikki looked to him as he put his bag down from work and the bag of groceries on the table and then walked over to where she and the twins were.

"Hi Blaine, lovely to see you too" said Mikki, sarcastically.

Blaine looked at her with a smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, hi"

"Yeah hi" replied Mikki, with a sigh.

"So what's wrong here?" asked Blaine, looking at her and then their twins.

"They just won't stop crying today, no matter what I do" replied Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and the twins, and unclipped Madison's carrier straps and picked up his daughter, since she was the one who was crying the most, out of her carrier.

"Hey my sweet girl" said Blaine as he sat down on the sofa next to Mikki and placed a kiss to her head. "Why all the tears and crying"

Madison stopped her crying and looked at Blaine, and he gave a smile.

"Did you just want a cuddle, huh?" asked Blaine, looking down at her.

Madison reached her hand up and Blaine took it, gently placing kisses to it.

"Yeah, that's what you wanted" said Blaine with a smile and looked at Mikki. "Did you think about holding them?"

"No of course not Blaine" replied Mikki, in a scoff. "I just thought I will let them cry all day"

"Don't get mad at me" said Blaine. "I was only asking a simple question"

"Yes, well since our children clearly seem to like spending time with you over me, then you can deal with them both for the rest of the night" said Mikki, standing up.

"Michi, don't say that" said Blaine. "Of course they love you"

"Right" said Mikki, as she got Mason out of his carrier. "Because they just keep on crying even when I try and hold them"

Mason continued to whimper and cry a little as Mikki held him.

"They hate me" said Mikki, as she passed Mason over to Blaine.

"No they don't" replied Blaine as he took his son also in one of his arms and the little boy immediately stopped his fussing.

"See" said Mikki, pointing to both Blaine and their twins. "They hate me"

"Well maybe they're sensing you're stressed" replied Blaine. "And that's what making them upset"

"Stressed" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm stressed"

"Mich, don't" said Blaine. "Don't start taking what I am guessing a bad day out on me"

Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"You know this is why as a teenager I never wanted to get married" she replied. "Because the thought of having to deal with babies and their constant needs and wants, was not something I wanted"

"You don't mean that" said Blaine, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I do" she replied, and walked into their bedroom.

Blaine sighed as he looked at his son and daughter in his arms, both who were now happy and quiet and had both stopped fussing and crying.

"Momma doesn't mean that" he said, placing a kiss to both their heads. "She's just a little tired I think"

The apartment door opened and Ryder, who was still dressed in his work clothes, walked in.

"Hey bro in law" said Ryder, as he closed the door.

Blaine looked over to him and smiled. "Hey man"

"Mik not here?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah, she is" replied Blaine, with a nod. "She's just in our room, kind of in a mood"

"Mood?" asked Ryder as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, both Madi and Mas were crying when I got home a few minutes ago, and I don't know Mik just said today they weren't being good"

"Can I?" asked Ryder, gesturing to Mason in Blaine's arm.

"Yeah go ahead" replied Blaine, with a nod and Ryder took his nephew from Blaine.

"Did you make your mommy have a bad day, huh?" asked Ryder with a laugh, looking at his nephew.

"Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't deliberate" said Blaine.

"Yeah, maybe they missed you not being here as well since you've been leaving every day this week" said Ryder.

Blaine nodded. "I wish I didn't have to go believe me. But kind of need to work"

"I know what you mean" replied Ryder. "So now probably isn't a good time to ask Mik for some artwork help then?"

"Probably not" replied Blaine. "But then again right now I am not sure what frame of mind she is in"

"Believe me not is probably the best option now" said Ryder. "I know what my sister is like when she gets in a mood"

"Yeah I know as well" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I can tell her you wanted to talk though and maybe when she is up to it later she can head across the hall and see you"

"That be good" replied Ryder, with a nod.

"Okay, well I should maybe organise something for me and Mikki to eat, since clearly she hasn't" said Blaine.

"You don't want me to stay and help you out?" asked Ryder.

"No man it's cool, thanks for the offer though" replied Blaine.

Ryder nodded and put Mason back into a carrier.

"Uh that one is Madi's" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well it's not like one is screaming with pink, for me to know that" said Ryder, with a laugh as he placed his nephew into what was his carrier.

"No, but I kind of think pink elephant might have been a give a way there" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Ryder as he fastened the straps in the carrier. "I'll catch you later. Let me know if can do anything to help"

"Sure man, thanks" said Blaine, looking to his brother and law with a smile.

"Later" replied Ryder and headed out of the apartment and back over across the hall to his.

Blaine looked at his daughter in his arms, who now seemed quite content and he placed a kiss to her forehead before her putting her in her carrier.

"Okay my sweet angel" he said, clipping her in. "Daddy will go and check on Mommy and then make a start on getting something together for dinner"

Blaine looked at Mason to make sure he was okay, and now seemed to be that he was and then quickly headed into his and Mikki's room to talk with her before making a start on their evening meal for that night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, even though he didn't want to; especially since Mikki was still in somewhat of a bad mood with him about things he didn't even really know, Blaine headed to work.

They spoke over breakfast, and on the way to work he rang Kitty and ask her if she was able to go around to their apartment for the day and see if she was able to get Mikki out of the mood that she was in.

Around ten o'clock that morning, armed with some coffee and muffins from Kurt's shop; Kitty got to her sister and brother in laws apartment and with her free hand, knocked on the door.

Mikki who was sitting on the sofa, flicking through the television channels whilst Madison and Mason were down for a sleep, got up and went over to the apartment door and opened it.

"Hey sis" said Kitty, when she saw her sister open the door.

"Hey Kit" replied Mikki as she held the door open. "Wasn't expecting you"

"Well I thought maybe you could do with some company today" replied Kitty.

Mikki nodded as Kitty walked in and she closed the door behind her sister.

"Did Blaine call you and ask you to come over?" asked Mikki.

"No, of course not" replied Kitty, shaking her head.

Mikki looked at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Okay maybe he did" replied Kitty. "But before you say anything, I was going to come over today and hang out with you"

"Oh well gee thanks" said Mikki. "Finally remembered why you were in New York now to begin with?"

"Don't start with me, Mik" said Kitty as she went over to the kitchen table and placed the coffees and muffins down.

"Sorry, I'm just tired that's all" replied Mikki, as she went and sat at the kitchen table.

"Well that's to be expected" said Kitty as she too sat down, and handed Mikki a coffee. "Your usual"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, taking it from her sister. "I just didn't get much sleep last night, and asking Blaine to get up as well and help when he has work, I don't want to do that and make him tired"

"I'm sure he wouldn't object though" said Kitty.

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just when one gets back to sleep the other one is waking up, and it's just I kind of wish they would both sleep at the same time"

"That would be too much to ask for though right" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Mikki as she took a sip of her coffee. "Hmm this is good, I've missed coffee"

Kitty laughed. "Figured it would give you an energy boost as well"

Mikki nodded.

"So where are my little niece and nephew?" asked Kitty.

"At the moment, both sleeping" replied Mikki. "Or at least they were, like half hour ago"

"Okay, well since they are sleeping, why don't you go and get some rest as well" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her sister and shook her head. "No it's fine"

"Seriously Mik" said Kitty. "You look terrible"

"Well gee thanks Kit" replied Mikki.

"I don't mean like that" said Kitty. "You just look like you could do with a few hours of sleep"

"One of the twins will be up soon, no doubt wanting feeding or changing or both. So thanks for the idea, but I can't sleep" replied Mikki.

"Mik, if they wake. I'll deal with it" said Kitty. "I have babysat before"

"They're in mine and Blaine's room, so I'll hear when they stir anyway" said Mikki.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't" replied Kitty. "If you tell yourself that I'm here and will handle it when you go and rest, that will maybe allow you to get some sleep"

Mikki looked at her sister.

"Trust me on this okay" said Kitty, reaching out and placing her hand over that of her sisters.

"Okay" replied Mikki, as she took another sip of coffee.

"And also as well, if you want" said Kitty, looking at her sister and then grabbing her handbag and pulling out a business card from it. "This is a friend of mine, Jane. She was a year ahead of me at college and she works as a psychiatrist, and I was thinking maybe you would want to talk with her"

"Why are you suggesting I go and see a shrink?" asked Mikki, looking at her sister.

"Well I actually said to her if she was free, that maybe you could go and talk with her tomorrow" replied Kitty.

"You booked me into some shrink" said Mikki.

"Don't get mad, please" replied Kitty, looking at her sister. "I just thought maybe you would feel more comfortable talking with someone you don't know about anything you are feeling and all that right now"

"Mad, Kitty. You're suggesting I see someone for what exactly?" asked Mikki.

"You kind of have some signs of PPD" replied Kitty.

"PPD" said Mikki.

"Post Partum Depression" replied Kitty, with a nod.

"Okay and this is your expert opinion" said Mikki.

"Well no" replied Kitty. "Because it's not exactly my area of expertise"

"Then you can't comment on what you think I may or may not have" said Mikki.

"True, I can't" replied Kitty. "But I'm just giving you an option in talking with Jane tomorrow if you wish, you don't have to though. It's just there if you want"

Mikki looked at her sister. "Kind of hard to actually go anywhere myself these days on my own"

"I'll stay here with the twins if you do" replied Kitty. "Just think about it please, and Jane won't be annoyed if you decide not to go and talk with her"

"Okay" replied Mikki. "I'll think about it. Thank you"

Kitty nodded. "Now finish your coffee or not if you don't feel like it, and go and get some rest please"

Mikki looked at her sister and shook her head.

"Mik, just let yourself relax okay" said Kitty, looking at her sister as she yawned.

"I really want to believe me" replied Mikki. "But it's like my brain won't let me, because it's constantly thinking what if one them needs something, and I can't do it"

"Right" replied Kitty. "And that is why today I am here, so you don't have to"

Mikki looked at her sister.

"If you don't feel like sleeping, go and take a long relaxing bath" said Kitty.

"Hmm, that would be nice" said Mikki with a nod.

"Well go to that, Mouse" said Kitty, looking at her. "And then if you want to have a lie down after that then do that also"

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea" replied Mikki, with a small sigh.

"Okay, you go run yourself a bath" said Kitty. "And whilst you do that, I will hopefully quietly and gently move each of the bassinets into the spare room here and then that way if you do want some sleep, Madi and Mas won't disturb you"

Mikki nodded as she stood up. "Thanks Kit, that sounds like an awesome idea"

"Yeah" replied Kitty, as she stood also.

"I'll be in there" said Mikki, pointing to the bathroom. "If you need anything"

"Okay, but don't worry, I got this" replied Kitty, with a smile.

Mikki nodded and then headed to the bathroom to run herself a bath and Kitty finished off her coffee quickly before she quietly and gently set about moving Madison and Mason into the spare room for a while, in the hopes that Mikki would maybe be able to get some rest.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, Rachel had texted Mikki earlier that morning and asked her if she had some things for making Elisabeth a headband in a color that she wanted to match a dress she had gotten for her. Mikki had told her she wasn't sure exactly what she had, but that she was more than welcome to come around and check out if anything she saw was suitable.

Kitty had already gotten to the apartment, before Blaine had left for the morning, and he thanked her for talking with Mikki yesterday and also helping her to get a little rest as well.

Around eleven, the apartment door opened, and Rachel walked in with Elisabeth in her arms and Jayden next to her.

"Can I play with them?" asked Jayden, rushing over to Mikki who was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Mason from a bottle.

"They're still a little too young buddy" replied Mikki, looking to him. "I'm sorry"

"Jay, sweetie" said Rachel. "Remember we talked about this, you can't ask Aunt Mikki every time when you can play with them"

"Okay" replied Jayden, looking to Rachel with a nod.

"Give them another couple of months" said Kitty, looking to Jayden. "When they start maybe crawling and that, Aunt Mikki might invite you around to help keep an eye on them"

"I can do that" replied Jayden, happily.

"You've got yourself a deal" said Mikki, looking to her little cousin with a smile.

"So you're doing okay?" asked Rachel, looking to her friend as she sat down.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "Better then yesterday and the day before, yeah"

"It's hard getting use to having one and an older one to look after" said Rachel. "I can't even begin to imagine how it would be having two babies at once"

"Tiring, stressful, I could go on" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Mason finished off the bottle he was drinking and she put it down on the table, before burping her young son.

"So you don't mind me raiding your craft stuff then?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her and shook her head. "I have more than enough, and if there isn't anything you like there, I can probably find it for you"

"Yes and what was it that your husband was saying this morning" said Kitty, looking to her sister.

"I have enough ribbon and that" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Exactly" replied Kitty, with a nod.

Mikki shook her head. "Believe me I don't have enough, seen so many more pretties"

"Well hopefully I will find what I want in what you have" said Rachel with a laugh. "I don't want Blaine being mad at me for making you buy more stuff"

Mikki laughed. "I just buy him video games and he's happy"

"I think it's safe to say you pretty much have him wrapped around your finger" said Rachel.

"I do" replied Mikki, with a nod as she stood up and went over to where Mason's carrier was and placed him in it, and then grabbed a box that was near the sofa. "So this is probably what you are looking at wanting to use"

"You expect me to make the headband I want?" asked Rachel, looking at her friend as she placed it on the table.

"Well yeah, if you're wanting it today" replied Mikki. "I have that appointment Kitty has set up for me"

"Okay, I'm not even sure if I would know how to make it though" said Rachel.

"YouTube, I'll leave my tablet here for you and once you decide what stuff you like just look at different things to make on there with them" replied Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "I guess I can try"

"Oh and there is also my Pinterest as well, heaps of tutorials linked on there so you can just look under hair accessories board" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well can you help me until you're ready to go?" asked Rachel.

"Sure" replied Mikki with a nod. "Well at least until Madi wakes up from her sleep"

Rachel laughed and placed Elisabeth down on the ground and gave her some of her toys from the bag that she had with her, and then along with Mikki and Kitty sat down at the kitchen table and got a start on making some headbands for her daughter.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Since she had a bit time of until her appointment with Jane, Mikki headed to the coffee shop to grab herself a cup of coffee.

Walking into the shop and then heading over to the counter, Mikki smiled as she saw Kurt standing at the coffee machine as he usually was, busily making up the orders for customers.

"Hey Kurt" she said, as she sat on one of the empty stools at the counter.

Kurt looked up at her and smiled. "Oh hey Mik, long time no see"

Mikki gave a laugh. "Yeah, could I grab my regular?"

"Your regular?" asked Kurt. "Is that your recent regular or your old regular?"

"My old regular" replied Mikki. "I can now drink coffee again"

"Okay, sure one of the best coffees you have ever had coming right up" said Kurt.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as Kurt handed the coffees he had just made to another customer and then made a start on Mikki's.

"So you don't have the twins on you?" asked Kurt, seeing that Mikki was indeed on her own now.

"No" replied Mikki shaking her head. "They're back at the apartment"

Kurt looked at her in horror. "You left them in the apartment on their, to come down here and get coffee?"

"No, of course not" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Oh thank god for that, you had me worried there for a moment, and I was thinking how do I call up Blaine at work and tell him that you've lost the plot or something" said Kurt.

Mikki laughed. "Kitty is looking after them for me. So I can have some me time and I also have an appointment, so it was just easier for her to stay with them"

Kurt nodded as he frothed some milk. "Okay, but still I was worried there for a moment"

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"So it's all going okay then?" asked Kurt.

"Admit it's not as easy as I thought it would be, having two is hard work. But it's okay" replied Mikki.

"Well I'm sure you know the hard part is still yet to come, right" said Kurt. "You're going to have one day two teenagers at the exact same age"

"Hmm, I know. And if me as a teenager anything to go by, then Blaine and I are in for a hell of a ride" replied Mikki with a laugh as Kurt poured the frothed milk into the cup and went over to Mikki.

"There we go" he said handing her the cup. "The best ever coffee you will ever have"

Mikki laughed, and went to grab some money out of her bag. "Thanks Kurt"

"And don't you even think about paying for it" said Kurt, looking at her. "It's on the house, like always"

"You're sure?" asked Mikki. "I can't ask you to keep giving me free coffee especially when I'm not even working on any of your stuff at the moment"

"Still on the house" replied Kurt, with a smile. "Just as long as next time you promise to bring in those gorgeous babies of yours, so I can have a cuddle"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "It's a deal"

"Good" said Kurt, with a smile as he wiped down the coffee machine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "Well I should get going to my appointment, so thank you for the coffee and I will see you later"

"Sure later Mikki" said Kurt, and Mikki left the coffee shop and then headed off for her appointment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki got to the appointment that she had with Jane, and was sitting in the waiting room flicking through one of the magazines that was there, when the door to Jane's office opened, and a black girl with curly short hair pulled back into a ponytail walked out.

"Mikki" she said, looking over to where she was sitting.

Mikki looked up and nodded. "Yes hi"

"Come on in" said Jane.

"Sure thanks" replied Mikki, standing up and placing the magazine down and heading into the office.

Jane closed the door behind them, and headed over to her chair in the office. "Take a seat Mikki"

"Okay" replied Mikki, as she went and sat on the sofa that was in the office. "Thanks"

"So it's actually really nice to meet you, Kitty told me so much about you when we were in college" said Jane.

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Well whatever it is that she told you, I'm sure half of it wasn't true"

Jane laughed also. "Well I don't know do I. But what I do is know is what Kitty filled me in on yesterday"

Mikki nodded.

"So you've just had twins?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, eighteen days ago" replied Mikki.

"Okay" replied Jane. "So I'm not sure if Kitty kind of gave you a clue as to why she asked me to talk with you, but how about we start from how you know your husband; Kitty didn't go into much detail there and I just want to sort of get a perspective and see what you're possibly feeling here"

"Umm sure" replied Mikki. "I guess we can start there"

"Okay, well when you're ready" said Jane.

Mikki nodded. "So Blaine, that's the husband"

"Yes, Kitty did mention his name to me" said Jane.

"We've been together a little over two years now, and that is as in actually together. We got engaged six months after we started dating, and married four months after that" replied Mikki.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that quick" said Jane, as she wrote some things down in a book that she was sitting with.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, but we'd known each other for at least five years, and we were friends"

Jane looked at nodded.

"Blaine went to college with my cousin Puck, and we met at his first wedding to his wife that turned out to be a lesbian" said Mikki.

"Blaine or your cousin's wedding?" asked Jane.

"My cousin" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, just wanting to make sure" replied Jane, with a laugh.

Mikki nodded. "Anyway Blaine and I we got to talking after that on Facebook and when I moved to New York I lived with Puck and his first wife Santana for a bit, and Blaine as well who lived with them, until he moved across the hall, where he lived until we started dating and then he moved back into the apartment that was now solely mine, since Puck and Santana had left, and she was also by that point divorced from Puck and married to Dani, who is female obviously if she is a lesbian"

"Okay, I think I'm following" said Jane.

"So how did you and Blaine come to be together?" asked Jane.

"Umm at Puck's second wedding, that really didn't end up being a wedding because he said the wrong name at the altar" replied Mikki.

"I really think Kitty has not been telling me important stuff here, because this is kind of intriguing to hear" said Jane.

"Yeah, well you'll have to talk with her about that" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, and here I thought she was a friend. After all the nights of endless study in college" said Jane.

Mikki laughed. "I'm sure she's just been busy"

"Haven't we all" replied Jane. "So how did you and Blaine come about, because I am thinking it's got something to do with the wedding, or not wedding"

"Well, I kind of got into a funk at the rehearsal dinner; because here I was at my cousin's wedding again, and it wasn't like I hadn't been to other friends weddings also over a period of time; and it got me to thinking that I would never find that person who I would want to spend the rest of my life with me" said Mikki.

"I hear you there" replied Jane. "It's finding them that is the hard part"

Mikki nodded. "Blaine and I got to talking at one point and I apparently rambled on about not ever finding my prince charming. I went back to my hotel room not long after as he took away my alcohol which was probably a good thing and later on he came to check on me make sure I was okay, and well things kind of went from there and we ended up sleeping with one another that night"

"But it obviously turned out to be more than a onetime thing" said Jane.

Mikki nodded. "I guess there was always something between me and Blaine, this weird chemistry or vibe from the start; because we'd always tease one another or annoy the other person"

"Well they do say that some of the best marriages come out of friendship" said Jane.

"Yeah, and we click really well. We always have and I guess that's what makes us work" replied Mikki.

"So you got married then almost a year and a half ago" said Jane.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"And married nine months before you became pregnant" said Jane.

"Actually I was pregnant, before I was pregnant with the twins" replied Mikki.

"You had a miscarriage?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, I was only about nine weeks" replied Mikki with a nod.

"How long before you got pregnant again?" asked Jane, as she wrote some things down.

"Six months or thereabouts" said Mikki. "And I guess I was kind of fearful throughout that pregnancy that something could happen, especially when we found out it was twins"

"That's to be expected" replied Jane with a nod.

Mikki nodded. "And considering I was told kind of half way through to maybe take it easy and all that, that kind of played on my mind as well"

"So you were always thinking something could happen in the back of your mind" said Jane.

"I was, yeah" replied Mikki. "And then when it actually came to the twins being born and having to have an emergency cesarean section, because the umbilical cord was around Mason's neck. It was scary"

"It would have been" said Jane.

"Then dying after they we both born, it's kind of scary to know that I could not even be here right now" said Mikki. "Because I died. Wow, I died. That's the first time I actually have comprehended that, I died"

"So up until now, you hadn't thought of it in that sense of not ever being here again?" asked Jane.

"No" replied Mikki, as she started to cry slightly. "I've never actually said those words out loud or even really thought about it, but I did die"

"Do you think that maybe could be what has been making you feel the way you have been?" asked Jane.

"I guess" replied Mikki. "I don't really know"

"I think it could be what is holding you back from really connecting with your twins, because down somewhere inside of you even though you don't realise it, there is this little voice that is saying to you those exact words to you"

Mikki nodded. "How do I make it stop?"

"Well I think having actually come out and said those words now. Might make it stop, but I can't hold any promises" replied Jane.

"So you're not wanting to send me off to the loony bin then or prescribe me some meds for anything" said Mikki.

Jane shook her head. "No neither of those, because I think rather than being depression like I first maybe thought it was; it was more a fear of what could have maybe been or even happen in the future"

Mikki nodded her head, and then continued to talk with Jane some more before she left, thanking her and promising that she did ever need to talk again that she would call her and make sure that she did get those worrying thoughts out in the open where they would not be able to make her feel that way anymore.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After having finished up with Jane, and feeling a lot better after they had spoken; Mikki rang Kitty who said she was more than happy to keep looking after the twins for the rest of the day; especially since Rachel was also there, if Mikki was wanting to have just a little more time to herself.

Therefore Mikki did a spot of shopping, and bought some new baby clothes for both Madison and Mason; even though they probably didn't need anything new, and then she messaged Blaine and told him that she would grab some takeout for them for dinner that night.

Mikki got back to the apartment block and headed up to the floor that was the location of hers and Blaine's, and adjusted the bags she had into one hand and then opened the apartment door.

Blaine was inside along with Kitty and now also Ryder, the three of them sitting on the sofa; with Blaine holding one baby and Kitty the other.

"Hi" said Blaine as she walked in.

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a smile as she closed the apartment front door and went over to the kitchen table placing her bags down on it.

"Everything go okay?" asked Kitty, as she stood up and went over to Mikki.

Mikki nodded as she saw that it was Madison that her sister had a hold of, and took her daughter from her arms. "It did, yeah. I think talking to someone who I felt wasn't judging me was good"

"That's good" replied Kitty with a nod. "I knew you'd be able to feel comfortable with Jane"

"Yeah thank you" replied Mikki, wrapping her free arm around her sister's waist and pecking a kiss to her cheek.

"Sure anything for my fave sister" said Kitty, with a smile.

"I'm your only sister" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well yes" said Kitty, with a nod. "But Ry can act like a girl sometimes, so it can feel as if I have two"

"Hey, I'm right here" said Ryder, where he was over sitting in the armchair still.

"Yep, I know" replied Kitty, with a smile to him.

"Well thank you both for today honestly" said Mikki. "And I know it's probably not enough to repay you both, but I grabbed you both some takeout as well"

"Really, you got us food" said Ryder, standing up and going over to where his two sisters were.

Mikki nodded as she picked up the bag that she knew had the fave takeouts of her brother and sister in it. "Yep"

"Okay, best sister ever" said Ryder as he took the bag.

"Excuse me?" asked Kitty, looking to her brother.

"Well when was the last time you bought me dinner?" asked Ryder, looking at her.

"You have your own money, so why would I buy you dinner" replied Kitty.

"Okay, do me a favor go and argue in Ry's apartment, and leave me and Blaine, and our babies in peace without having to put up with the two of you squabbling" said Mikki.

"Sure, I'll come and see you tomorrow morning before I head to the airport" said Kitty.

Mikki nodded. "No problem sis, and don't you two have a loud party over there. Blaine and I don't want to be calling the cops on you"

"Yeah because I'm really going to party with Kitty" said Ryder, with a laugh.

"Oh you could not keep up with me, baby brother" replied Kitty, with a smile.

"Catch you guys later, and thanks for today, both of you" said Blaine.

Kitty and Ryder looked over to their brother in law. "Sure anytime, know where I am"

"And I'm just a call away from tomorrow" said Kitty.

"Thanks" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Bye, have a good night" said Kitty.

"We will" replied Mikki.

"Later sis" said Ryder, and he and Kitty left the apartment.

Mikki picked up the bag of takeout that she had gotten for Blaine and herself and then headed over to where Blaine was with Mason.

"Hi" replied Blaine, standing and placing a kiss to Mikki's lips.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Hi"

"So you're feeling a little bit better?" asked Blaine, approaching the subject carefully.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I think talking with someone who wasn't at all judging and kind of knew from more of a clinical aspect what I was feeling, was a good thing, and Jane said any time I want to talk to her again, I can call her"

"Well you know you can always talk with me too, no matter what" said Blaine.

"I know sweetie" replied Mikki with a nod. "Just the feeling of somewhat helplessness and not being able to cope, because I hadn't really come to terms with the fact that I did die during labor; I didn't want you thinking I was a bad mom"

"I would never think that, syota" replied Blaine.

"I know you wouldn't" said Mikki, with a smile. "Just it made me feel as if I was a failure at this whole parenting thing"

"Neither of us are use to this yet, Mich" said Blaine, as he placed Mason back into his carrier.

"Yeah well we weren't expecting twins on our first go as this parenting thing" said Mikki, with a laugh as she also put Madison into her carrier.

"No we were not" replied Blaine, shaking his head as he sat down. "But any future kids, we're going to be totally and utterly prepared and ready for, because we will have this whole thing down"

"Future kids" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she sat down and looked at him.

"Yeah" said Blaine. "You haven't thought about more?"

"At the moment, definitely no" replied Mikki with a laugh. "My body still hasn't got back to being like it was after these two, so another is a long way off"

"You know I think you look amazing, don't you" said Blaine, kissing her.

"You have to say that" replied Mikki.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm saying it because it's true, 'kay. You look amazing, so what if you have a few lumps and bumps here and there, it means that there is more of you for me to love"

Mikki laughed and kissed him. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "And what I said the other night about not wanting to have gotten married or have had the twins, that was just the anxiety and that speaking. I don't feel that way at all really, I am glad we got married and so glad for our beautiful babies"

"I know sweetie, you don't have to apologize" said Blaine. "I must admit that it did hurt, to hear you say that though"

"I'm sorry" replied Mikki, hugging and kissing him.

"But I also know that this is has been a lot for both of us to come to deals with" said Blaine.

Mikki just nodded, as she hugged Blaine.

"We just need to talk to one another when we're feeling low or anything" said Blaine. "We're in this together"

"We are" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"And I've spoken with work as well, and from next semester I will be doing three days instead of the full of five" said Blaine.

"Really?" asked Mikki, looking at him. "How did you manage that?"

"Well a few of my days I have gaps in my schedule, where I don't have classes. So I spoke with the dean of music and told him that I didn't want to miss all the milestones of our babies, and asked if I could take the free slots I had and put the classes there if it would be no trouble with the other classes and teacher schedules, and he checked it all out, said it would be fine and so as of next semester, Wednesday and Friday I will be here home with you and our little ones" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled and kissed him. "Sweetie, that's awesome"

"Hmm, is it" replied Blaine, with a nod. "We get a three day weekend, so that means sometimes we can even maybe go away with them for a little trip, take them to see your parents or maybe even mine"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "But I will be going back to work soon as well, and still have to work out how all that will work out, because I don't think I like the idea of day care and them being able to pick up all sort of nasty bugs and that"

"But that's a long way, a way. Six months right and even then you said part time to the others" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Uh huh, but like you said we will work it all that out when we get to that point of time. Right now I just want to enjoy spending time with you and them"

"Yeah" said Blaine. "Now how about we eat this food before it gets cold and we need to be getting the twins to bed"

"Hmm, good idea" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And then we can get some sleep as well"

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a laugh and the two of them continued to talk whilst they ate their dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same evening Rachel and Puck were sitting at the kitchen table with a huge sheet of paper laid out in front of them, trying to work out the seating arrangements for their upcoming wedding; after having sorted out most of the other stuff like who would be bridesmaids for Rachel; that being Mikki, Brittany, Kitty and Puck's sister Sara, and the groomsman for Puck; being Jake, Blaine, Sam and Ryder, and confirmed this all with them; therefore only thing left since the ceremony and reception was going to be held at their house, was working out the logistics of it all, and where everything would go on the day.

"So I think I like the seating like this" said Puck.

Rachel looked at their diagram and nodded. "Yeah and our parents and Jay and Elisabeth can be here, along with Mikki's mom and dad and the twins"

"Close to the wedding table but not too close" said Puck.

"Uh huh" replied Rachel.

"Okay, and what about how we sit up here" said Puck, grabbing a pencil and marking up on where they had the wedding table drawn. "Obviously we sit side by side"

"Obviously" replied Rachel, with a laugh and kissed him.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, but do we want to be having guys on my side and the girls on your side, or do it some other way?"

"Well it's almost impossible to separate Blaine and Mikki at any time" replied Rachel. "And of course Britts and Sam are now dating also"

"Yeah, so maybe we do this then" said Puck, marking names on the paper. "Put Blaine and Mikki to my side, Britts and Sam to yours"

"Okay, yeah that could work" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And what about the other four?"

"I say put Kitty and Jake to yours, and Ry and Sara to mine" said Puck. "That way we each have an even spread of the crazy family you're going to be marrying in too"

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Your family is not that crazy"

"Oh come on they totally are" replied Puck. "You've met them all"

"Yes" said Rachel, with a nod. "And I totally love that they are crazy. I didn't have any siblings or close relationships with my cousins growing up, so it's nice to see you have this with yours"

"Hmm, and soon they are going to be your crazy family too" said Puck.

"Yeah, I can't wait" replied Rachel.

"Me either, babe" said Puck quickly kissing her.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sam and Brittany were lying in her bed, watching a movie on the television she had in there; Alicia between the two of them.

Brittany stopped the disc as the movie came to an end, and looked at Sam.

"I hope Mikki's doing okay after her appointment today" said Brittany, as she looked to him.

"I think she will be, I guess just the whole getting use to the mother thing was a little daunting" said Sam.

Brittany nodded.

"I know that my mom had a hard time when the twins were born, it's hard to get use to" continued Sam.

"Yeah, and it was nice of you to let Kitty spend the night in your apartment" said Brittany.

"Well I did have an ulterior motive" replied Sam, with a laugh and leaned over to Brittany and kissed her.

Alicia moved from where she was sitting, and looked at Sam with a look of annoyance on her face.

"And clearly Alicia is not impressed with the ulterior motive" said Brittany, with a laugh as she jumped off the bed.

"Guess not" replied Sam, with a laugh of his own. "But as least I can now do this" he continued and kissed Brittany.

"Yes, you can" replied Brittany, kissing him back.

"So you ever thought about having kids?" asked Sam, as he stopped kissing her and looked at Brittany.

"If that's your way of asking me if I will have kids you with Sam Evans, then it's less a less then romantic way to go about it" replied Brittany with a laugh.

"Well I don't mean like right now" replied Sam. "But have you ever thought about then?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah of course, and one say I would love to have my own"

"Okay cool" replied Sam.

"And maybe that person I possibly have them with could be you" said Brittany with a smile and quickly kissed him.

"Really now?" asked Sam.

Brittany nodded. "Of course you would have prove yourself worthy to be that person"

"Oh and how do I go about doing that?" asked Sam, with a smile.

"I can think of a few ways, and one way you can prove to me right now" said Brittany.

"I think I can agree with that" replied Sam, with a smile and quickly kissed her; before getting down to proving what sort of guy he could really be.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Kitty and Ryder were in his and Sam's apartment, watching an old episode of a reality tv show as they ate the Chinese takeout that Mikki had gotten them.

"I seriously don't know how those girls manage to get themselves out of bed in the morning" said Kitty as she watched the show, where two of the girls on it were having an discussion about the possible ways for her to fall pregnant.

"Yet here we are watching it" said Ryder.

"Yes" replied Kitty. "And because I work as a guidance counselor at a high school, sadly it's something I hear all the time, girls who actually think like that"

"They think they can get pregnant via a hot tub" said Ryder.

Kitty looked at her brother and nodded. "Yep"

"Oh man, that's just, wow" said Ryder. "Are they listening in health class?"

"I don't know" replied Kitty with a laugh.

Ryder shook his head as he grabbed another dumpling.

"So you promise to keep an eye on Mik when I'm gone?" asked Kitty.

"I don't think she needs keeping an eye on Kitty Kat" replied Ryder, looking at his sister.

"Well I don't mean, like always watching her or something like that" said Kitty. "But just making sure she is coping okay, and calling me if you see she isn't at any time"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah of course"

"Okay thank you" replied Kitty.

"You know there is another way, for you to do that" said Ryder.

Kitty looked at him as she grabbed the remaining teriyaki chicken. "How?"

"Well you move to New York" replied Ryder. "I know you'd love being closer to Mik and Blaine and seeing the twins grow"

"And closer to you, baby brother?" asked Kitty, with a laugh.

Ryder shook his head. "No, I'd actually hate having you around all the time. Mik's bad enough"

Kitty laughed. "As much as I would love to be in New York and closer. It's just not possible job wise"

"So get a job here then" replied Ryder.

"Yes, and that is easier said then done" said Kitty. "Not all of us can walk into a job provided by our big sis"

Ryder looked at her and laughed. "Okay yeah, whilst I admit it was sweet and totally cool for Mik and the others to let me work there. It's not going to be forever"

"Yeah, I know that" replied Kitty. "But still you have a foot in the door here in New York. I don't even have a toe in"

"Well maybe just keep an eye out, that is all I'm saying" said Ryder.

"I might" replied Kitty, with a nod. "However you are also forgetting that I do have a boyfriend in Chicago and well he might not be up for moving"

"Okay" said Ryder. "You do realize that none of us have even met this said boyfriend of yours"

"You will, when I think it's the right time" replied Kitty.

"And that will be when?" asked Ryder, looking at his sister.

"Soon, maybe" said Kitty.

"Rach and Puck's wedding?" asked Ryder.

Kitty looked at him and shook her head. "No way, I do not want my boyfriend to have the horror of meeting all my family at once. That will be way to scary for him and also me"

"Well you know I could always fly out to see you one weekend" said Ryder with a smile.

"You will not" replied Kitty.

"Can't stop me from taking a trip if I want" said Ryder.

"I will literally make sure you will never be able to have children in your future if you do that Ryder" replied Kitty.

"Okay chill out Kit Kat, just kidding" said Ryder with a laugh.

"You will get to meet him soon Ry; all of you will" said Kitty. "Just it's only been a few months and I want to make sure if I think it's worth going anywhere"

"But eventually right" said Ryder.

"Yes eventually if I think it will be a lasting one" replied Kitty. "And maybe I will also talk with him about the possibility of moving here to live as well"

"That be good" replied Ryder, with a nod; and the two of them continued to talk and eat the takeout, making the most of Kitty's last night in New York, at least for the time being.

* * *

_End Note:  
__Any guesses as to who the boyfriend Kitty has is?! We did see him in the last season of Glee __and, that is as much as I will say for now! Guesses welcome! :D_

_I obviously don't want to Mikki's issues to be a lasting thing, but I do think she really __didn't come to terms with the fact that she did die just after her babies were born, so her __fear was something that she really hadn't thought about and it was stopping her from completely __connecting with Madison and Mason._

_As for the others, Rachel and Puck's wedding will definitely be soon; and what about Brittany __and Sam, what is on the cards for them!  
__You'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_The next chapter will be up a lot sooner, I promise! Just have to do some last minutes __additions/edits to it and I will have it up. Hopefully it will be by my time Friday!_

_Love always,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N: __So this chapter is a take on one of the Friends episodes, where they wonder what their lives __would have been if they had not known one another, and how they would be different. _

_It was a rather fun chapter to write, because obviously of the what if scenarios; and how would __they all connect to one another in terms of that with different lives. _

_Now of course when reading this you have to suspend all disbelief of what the story has been __and any of the one shots in this verse that have also been published on here._

_This is pure WHAT IF - Rachel didn't reconnect with Mikki before her wedding, Puck stayed __married to Santana, Sam is not Blaine's roommate, but Blaine still lives across from Puck and __Santana. Mikki didn't move in with Puck when she came to New York, but instead found other __accommodation, so therefore Santana and Blaine live in what we know as Mikki and Blaines's __apartment. Brittany doesn't teach at Julliard neither does Blaine...so it is all twisted up __in one hot mess! So how did they all come to know one another...or at least re connect?! _

_Well this is that, and I can tell you it was confusing to write! But it was definitely fun __that's for sure. However as things in life seem to prevail, they all seem to come together in __some interesting connections and well let's just 'no one told them life would be that way'! __(see what I did there!?)_

_So anyway enjoy and please let me know what you think at the end (only 2 more chapters to go before it's end!)  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 63 –

The six friends, plus now four children were sitting in their usual spot in the coffee shop. Kurt was getting use to their now being multiple strollers and toys also in the coffee shop, and had even thought about devising a way with Dave, a way to keep young babies and children occupied in the coffee shop, so that those who did not take kindly to children being out in public, would still be able to enjoy themselves as would those with children.

Mikki had more or less beaten her anxiety and fear, and wasn't nearly as teary or mad as she had been over the past few weeks, and had been able to now fully bond with Madison and Mason; and even recently much to the annoyance of Rachel at first because of her upcoming wedding, decided to cut her hair to a shorter length from her usual past the shoulders style to more of a above the shoulders cut, just because of the time being able to manage her long hair.

Blaine, who also hadn't been all that keen on Mikki's shorter style when she first done it, but had grown to like it, had even discussed with his wife the possibly of moving out of the city and getting an actual house, and were now with the others discussing this very thing.

"You should have a look at places around where Noah and I are" said Rachel, as she sat on the sofa in the coffee shop with Elisabeth in her arms, who was drinking from her bottle.

"Yeah, that would be good, and then our babies can see each other all the time" replied Mikki, with a nod, and looked down at Mason who was asleep peacefully in her arms.

"And it's not like it's a long drive for me to work if we were to move out there" said Blaine, who had Madison in his arms.

"We can have a look on line when we get home" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded.

"And Rach and I can keep an eye out if we see any places and let you know also" said Puck.

"That be good, thanks" said Blaine.

"No, I don't like this" said Sam, shaking his head.

The others looked at him.

"Don't like what, man?" asked Blaine.

"You guys moving away, because then there will be strange new people in your place and I won't have anyone to hang out with" said Sam.

"What about Ryder, he's living with you now. And even though he is my brother, and I got to say things like he is an annoying pain, he can be pretty cool" replied Mikki, about her brother who currently was off playing a game of basketball with Hunter and Sebastian, and who he had become good friends with.

"Yeah, but how long will that be for, he's not going to most likely be my roommate forever" said Sam.

"You know you are always welcome to come and hang out with me" said Brittany, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I can't play games with you or watch sports" said Sam, with a pout.

"No, but there are definitely other things we can do" replied Brittany, and winked at him.

"Brittany, there are children present here" said Rachel, scolding her friend.

"What, it's not like they are never not going to hear either of you lot going at it from time to time" said Brittany, with a smile looking at Rachel and Puck, and also at Blaine and Mikki.

"Okay, not even thinking about that at the moment" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, who would have thought you had a kid, or in my case two; and all of sudden no more sex" said Blaine.

"Tell me about it, I've practically got to beg for it and always get met with the reply 'not tonight'" said Puck, with a laugh.

"We are not discussing our sex lives here" said Rachel.

"Exactly" replied Mikki, in agreement with her friend.

"Never would have thought I would see the time Mikki goes quiet on that subject" said Brittany, with a laugh.

Mikki looked to her friend and laughed.

"And Sam, just because we're thinking of moving. Doesn't mean that we still won't get to hang out and that. You are always going to be more than welcome anywhere I live" said Blaine, looking over to his friend.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same" said Sam.

"True, but it will be better. Because maybe I can finally get a proper gaming system setup going with an even bigger television" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "That be cool, massive screen for gaming"

"Yep, might even start trying to get some of the old consoles so can go totally retro" said Blaine, with a nod.

"If you think you're going to be wasting our money on that, you definitely are deluded" said Mikki, looking at her husband.

"Well see that is why I have you, because I'm sure you know how to find the best deals to get me that" said Blaine.

Mikki just looked at him, with raised eyebrows.

"Think about what they could be worth in years to come" said Blaine.

"Oh I know what old consoles go for, I have seen how much people are forking out for the old Nintendo systems" replied Mikki.

"How much are we talking here, because I still have my old one back in Ohio" said Puck.

Mikki looked over to her cousin. "Anywhere upwards of a hundred depending on the condition"

"Awesome" replied Puck with a nod.

"Hmm awesome for the seller, yeah. But not those wanting to buy them, because the price has been driven up by idiots who insist on collecting every single console, and in some cases every single color and special edition of one, and just having them sit there doing nothing; making it harder for those who just want one for playing virtually impossible to obtain at a reasonable price" replied Mikki.

"So I'm not going to get one am I?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "What do you think?"

"That I love you" said Blaine, with a smile and quickly kissed her.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a quick smile of her own.

"You ever wonder what our lives would have been if we hadn't met one another?" asked Sam.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"Well just that, you know. If you had maybe chosen to go about life differently, I wonder where we would all be" said Sam.

"You do realize that Mik and I would still know one another" said Puck.

"Well that's a given" said Mikki.

"And we'd probably still would have met in high school" said Rachel.

"And me and Puck in college, maybe" said Blaine.

"Yeah, but I get where Sam is going with it, and it's an interesting concept to think about. And wonder how our lives could have been different from the way they have turned out" said Mikki.

"I could have actually married Jesse" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Oh that would have been bad" said Brittany with a laugh.

"I can only imagine" said Rachel.

"So how you think they would have been?" asked Sam.

"Hmm, well let's see" replied Mikki; and the six friends started speculating how it could have been.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

_Rachel Berry St. James, couldn't imagine life any better. She was married to one of Broadway's leading men Jesse St James, and she herself was also on the rise to becoming a leading lady of the musical stage._

_However as luck would have it the inclement New York weather had suddenly turned nasty, and she had forgotten to pick up an umbrella as she left her loft that morning and found herself in the middle of quite a downpour._

_Rachel spotted a coffee shop, across the road from where she currently was, and the thought of a hot beverage and also somewhere dry as well, was suddenly very appealing. She sheltered under a building easement waiting for the pedestrian lights to change and then made a quick dash for the coffee shop._

_Rachel opened the door and walked into the coffee shop, shaking her brunette colored hair as she did, trying to get some of the wetness out of it._

_She walked over to the counter and looked at the coffee menu up on the wall._

_"What can I get you?" asked Kurt, coming over to her._

_"Do you make soy lattes by any chance?" asked Rachel._

_"I can make you one, yes" said Kurt._

_"Thank you that would be great" replied Rachel._

_"Did you want that to be a large one?" asked Kurt._

_"Please" said Rachel._

_Kurt nodded. "Okay why don't you take a seat over there and I'll bring it over to you" he said, pointing to one of the large comfy chairs in the shop._

_"Thank you" replied Rachel._

_She walked over to the chair, where there was a girl sitting on the sofa nearby, doing something on a laptop computer, and when Rachel looked at her, she immediately recognized the girl._

_"Mikki Kapowski?" she asked._

_Mikki looked over to her, her own eyes widening in shock._

_"Rachel Berry?" she asked, in reply._

_Rachel nodded. _

_"Oh wow, hi" said Mikki._

_"Yeah hi" replied Rachel._

_"How long has it been?" asked Mikki._

_"Quite a few years" said Rachel._

_"Yeah" replied Mikki._

_"So how are you? I didn't realize you were in New York" said Rachel._

_"I'm good, been here a few years now. Came after I graduated from Cal U" said Mikki. "What about you?" _

_"Been here since left high school, still trying to make a name for myself on stage, but I'm getting there" said Rachel._

_"Well you were if nothing but determined in high school, so I'm sure you will" said Mikki._

_Rachel nodded. "Hmm, yes well my husband is doing well, so hopefully it's only a matter of time before I am as well" _

_"You're married?" asked Mikki._

_"Yes, almost three years now" said Rachel._

_"Wow" said Mikki. "Kids?" _

_Rachel shook her head. "No, no kids yet" _

_Mikki nodded. "Well one day maybe" _

_"What about you, married, kids?" asked Rachel._

_"Not married, but I am seeing someone. We've known each other since Cal U actually, he works for the Times, he's a journalist. And no kids for me either" replied Mikki._

_"And what work do you do?" asked Rachel._

_"I'm a photographer, I work downtown for a studio, hence the computer at the moment, as I am editing some shots of this guy I've been shooting for a new underwear campaign" said Mikki._

_"Well that can't be a bad job. Hot guys in their underwear posing for you" said Rachel, with a laugh._

_"It has its benefits that for sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh also._

_"So do you still see anyone from our McKinley days?" asked Rachel._

_"Puck, of course. I'm sure you remember him" said Mikki._

_Rachel looked at her and blushed. "Yes, I remember Noah" _

_"He's married now as well, has a son" said Mikki._

_"Wow" replied Rachel._

_"And he's in the city as well. I see him practically every day" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_Rachel nodded. "I don't know if you know this, but I use to have such a crush on Noah when I was in high school"_

_Mikki laughed. "Believe me Rachel, I knew" _

_"Oh" replied Rachel, with a blush._

_"I swear some people are stupid" said Blaine, having entered the coffee shop and went over to the other chair in the shop, and sat down, chucking his backpack on the ground as he did. His hair wet from the rain and also his glasses as well._

_"Is that just a general assumption, or you want to be more specific there?" asked Mikki, looking at him; as Blaine took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt sleeve._

_"It's general, but also I swear to god if I have to help one more idiotic person understand that some of these artists nowadays are actually covering old songs, and them giving me song lyrics and then yelling at me when I show them the original artists and not the funky new cover of it. I think I will be scream" said Blaine, putting his glasses back on. _

_"Okay, yeah thanks for that" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Well thanks for making me feel better, not" said Blaine._

_"Not my job Anderson" said Mikki._

_Blaine just looked at her._

_"This your boyfriend?" asked Rachel, from where she was sitting._

_Mikki burst out laughing. "You think I would date that, a short annoying whiny hobbit" _

_"As if I would ever want to date you" said Blaine._

_Mikki glared at him. "I'm way out of your league"_

_"And also you're shorter than me" replied Blaine._

_"That's your comeback" said Mikki with a laugh. _

_Blaine ignored her and looked over to Rachel. "How do you know the pain in the ass mouse?" _

_"Umm Mikki and I went to high school together" replied Rachel._

_"Yes Rachel is another survivor of high school in Ohio" said Mikki. _

_"And from what Puck has often said about Ohio, I can understand why you say that" said Blaine._

_"Yep, cow town" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Well it wasn't that bad. But it certainly didn't have the oppourtunites for growth" said Rachel._

_"That's for sure, I'd probably be a high school yearbook photographer there" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Gee what a pity that didn't happen" said Blaine. "Because then I wouldn't have to have you here all the time" _

_"Oh bite me Anderson" replied Mikki._

_Rachel laughed and Mikki looked at her as did Blaine._

_"See your still your same witty self, and annoying the guys" said Rachel._

_Mikki nodded as Kurt came over with the coffee for Rachel. "Well it's just so easy to annoy Blaine"_

_"Yes, we're use to it by now" said Kurt with a laugh, and looked to Blaine. "Your usual?"_

_"Yeah that be awesome, thanks Kurt" replied Blaine._

_"Sure I will get that for you" said Kurt, and headed back over to the counter._

_"So if you don't have to be anywhere for a while" said Mikki, looking at Rachel. "Puck should be here soon, and I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you again"_

_"Yeah that be awesome" replied Rachel, with a nod; and she, Mikki and Blaine continued to talk until Puck arrived at the coffee shop._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Puck walked across to Blaine's apartment from his own across the hall, where he had moved to after he and Santana had got married. Blaine lived there solely on his own, after his old roommate Elliot, who he had worked with in the music store, had left to work in the musical Wicked in the Chicago touring company._

_Puck opened the door of his best friend's apartment and walked in, and saw Blaine playing on one of his game consoles._

_"Hey man" said Puck, closing the door and going sitting in the other chair that Blaine had in his apartment._

_"Oh hey man" replied Blaine, giving him a quick smile._

_"Saints Row 4" said Puck._

_Blaine nodded as he shut the console off. "Yeah but I just started the mission, so I can go back to it"_

_"Hmm, yeah" replied Puck._

_"Okay you've got that look again" said Blaine._

_"What look?" asked Puck._

_"That look that says something is on your mind, and you're not sure you should talk about it" said Blaine._

_Puck laughed. "It's Santana"_

_"And what has Satan done this time?" asked Blaine, with a laugh._

_"It's more of a case what hasn't she done, or more specifically what we haven't done" said Puck._

_"You haven't done?" asked Blaine._

_"We haven't had sex in over six months" said Puck._

_"Wow six months" said Blaine._

_Puck nodded. "Yeah the hand just isn't cutting it anymore"_

_Blaine laughed. "Umm, have you tried talking to her about it?"_

_"Of course I have, but every time it's always something. Like she's tired, or she has too much work, or Jay could hear us so we shouldn't" replied Puck._

_"Hey, if you want to have a night with Santana to yourself, just bring Jay over here and he can play the Xbox with me" said Blaine._

_"I don't think your games are kid friendly Anderson" said Puck, with a laugh._

_"Course they are I have the Harry Potter lego game" replied Blaine, with a smile._

_"Why does that not surprise me" said Puck with a laugh, looking at his best friend._

_"Seriously dude, just let me know when and that. Make sure I won't be out, and we're cool" said Blaine._

_Puck nodded. "Thanks man" _

_"Sure what are best friends for, if not dumping your kid on everyone once and a while so that you can have some alone time with the wife" said Blaine._

_"Yeah, that's if Santana even agrees to do anything then" said Puck._

_Blaine looked at her. "Why wouldn't she?"_

_"I don't know sometimes I just get the impression that we're too boring in the bedroom" said Puck._

_"Maybe you need to spice things up a little" said Blaine._

_"What do you mean?" asked Puck._

_"You could tie her up, or she could tie you up. You could eat stuff off each other" said Blaine._

_"Okay" said Puck._

_"Dirty talk, toys" said Blaine._

_Puck just looked at him. "Wow, okay"_

_"Role playing. For instance, you're the warden, she could be the prisoner. You could be a pirate and she could be a wench"_

_"Okay, I think I got it" said Puck, with a nod._

_ "She could be a Nurse and you could be a doctor. She could be a student and you could be a teacher. You could be a Rock star and she could be one of your groupies" continued Blaine._

_Puck looked at his best friend in shock. "Quite a few fantasies you got there Anderson" _

_"Well you know it keeps things exciting" said Blaine, with a laugh._

_"Yeah" replied Puck with a laugh also. "I don't know if Santana will be in to that kind of stuff" _

_"Maybe suggest bringing in another person then" said Blaine._

_"What like a threesome?" asked Puck._

_Blaine nodded. "Yeah guy or girl" _

_"Okay no way would I be up to it being another guy because I don't want some guy doing my wife" said Puck._

_"Well woman then, but since you're married regardless of what sex they are. I would make sure you set some boundaries if you did" said Blaine._

_"Yeah there would definitely be boundaries in place" said Puck._

_Blaine nodded. _

_"So have you ever done that?" asked Puck._

_"Done what?" asked Blaine._

_"You know the threesome thing?" asked Puck._

_"Umm yeah, with two girls once and also another time with another guy and girl as well" said Blaine with a smile._

_"And how was it?" asked Puck._

_"It was good, definitely good" replied Blaine, with a nod._

_"Okay please just tell me that the other guy was not Elliott" said Puck._

_Blaine laughed. "No, I would never in a million years. It was just this couple that I met when out one night, and she was kind of hot and asked if I'd be interested in doing that" _

_"And did you with the guy do anything?" asked Puck._

_"Why are you asking me these questions?" asked Blaine._

_"Just curious that's all, I mean if Santana wants to bring another guy into the mix. Do I do stuff with him, do I even look at him?" said Puck._

_Blaine nodded. "Nothing like penetration wise with the guy, but mouths and hands were involved" _

_"But you want to settle down eventually right, you don't want that your whole life. Random one nighters and threesomes" said Puck, looking at his best friend._

_"No of course not, I want the wife, and the kids and the house in the suburbs eventually. I just haven't found the girl yet" said Blaine._

_"So no one special then at the moment" said Puck._

_Blaine just shook his head and Puck looked at his best friend._

_"Spill" said Puck._

_"What?" asked Blaine._

_"The girl you like, what's her name?" asked Puck._

_"I'd rather not say" replied Blaine, looking at his best friend._

_"Dude, come on I just told you that me and my wife haven't done it over six months. So you're not getting out of telling me who you are crushing on" said Puck._

_"And I told you that I have had a threesome with another guy. We're even" said Blaine._

_Puck looked at his best friend. "Come on man, is it because I know this girl that you don't want to say who?"_

_Blaine looked at him. "Promise me you won't hurt me"_

_"Why would I hurt you?" asked Puck._

_"Because I like Mikki" said Blaine._

_Puck looked at him. "Mikki, my cousin Mikki" _

_Blaine just nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously._

_"That's cool man" said Puck._

_"Really? You're not mad?" asked Blaine._

_"Nah, it would actually be quite cool to call my best friend, a cousin or whatever you would be if you got with her and did all this marriage shit" said Puck._

_Blaine laughed. "I thought you'd be mad or something"_

_Puck shook his head. "I like Jean, he's a nice guy. But he's too I don't know over the top wacky for my likening, it's like he's always damn well smiling about something. And it gives me the creeps" _

_"Me too" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "He's like one of those freaky clowns that always has a smile" _

_"Like the Joker or something" said Puck._

_"Yeah, I could actually see him as that, the Jack Nicholson version" said Blaine._

_"I know right" replied Puck. _

_"But whenever you want to have a night with Santana, let me know" said Blaine. "I have put up an advertisement online for another roomie, but hopefully they're cool with a kid being here one night"_

_Puck nodded. "So you got sick of living on your own, huh?"_

_"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Be good to have someone to chill with again"_

_"It would be" replied Puck, with a nod. "Okay, well I am going to suggest your ideas to Santana and see what she says"_

_"Good luck with it, and as said anytime it's cool" said Blaine._

_"Thanks man" replied Puck._

_"Sure" said Blaine, and Puck left the apartment and Blaine returned to his game._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_That same night after Jayden was in bed, Puck and Santana were sitting on the sofa in their apartment watching one of the many crime shows that now seemed to be on at any given time. As the advertisements started, Puck looked to his wife._

_"So I was talking with Blaine earlier today, and he said he would take Jay for a night so we can have some time together"_

_Santana looked at him. "Why would we want that?"_

_"Umm, maybe because we haven't had alone time in a long time, and you know it might be fun" replied Puck._

_"Okay" said Santana. "And what exactly what would this fun consist of?"_

_"Well we could eat stuff on one another" said Puck._

_"That is gross" said Santana, looking to him in somewhat disgust. "I am not going to lick stuff off you, and there is no way you're licking stuff off me"_

_"Okay, well there is role play" said Puck._

_"Role play?" asked Santana._

_Puck nodded. "Yeah, I could be a teacher and you could be a student"_

_"And this is some fantasy of yours because, you have the hots for one of your students or something and want to act it out with me" replied Santana._

_"No, of course not" said Puck, looking to his wife. "It doesn't have to be that, it could be doctor and nurse or rockstar and groupie"_

_"Yeah, how about no to all of that, and any other role playing" said Santana._

_Puck looked at his wife. "Sorry for trying to spice up our marriage a little"_

_"It doesn't need spicing up" replied Santana._

_"Hmm, okay I have one more suggestion" said Puck._

_"Well you're going to tell me anyway, so what is it?" asked Santana. _

_"A threesome" replied Blaine._

_"Threesome" said Santana. "Hmm"_

_"So what yes, we get another guy in?" asked Puck._

_Santana shook her head. "No, no way. Not another guy"_

_"Okay, so someone female then" said Puck._

_"Yes, I like the sound of that" replied Santana, with a smile._

_"Really, awesome" said Puck. "So do we know of any females who might be okay with doing something like this?"_

_"I might know a few, from my gym. Let me talk with them" said Santana._

_Puck nodded. "Okay and when you know, let me know the details and when, and I will talk with Blaine and get him to watch Jay for the night"_

_"Sure" replied Santana, with a smile and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "This is going to be so much fun"_

_"I think it will be" replied Puck, with a nod; and then the two of them continued to watch television before heading to bed for the night._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_One afternoon about a week later, Mikki was sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for one of the guys that she had taken photos of for the underwear campaign that she had been on._

_"Mikalya" said a voice near the couch, and she looked up to the blonde haired guy who she was waiting for._

_"Hi, Sam right" she replied._

_Nodding, the guy took a seat in one of the armchairs nearby. "That's me, Sam I am"_

_Mikki laughed. "Right"_

_"So thank you for doing this" said Sam. _

_"Not a problem" replied Mikki shaking her head and grabbing a display folder out of one of her bags._

_"It's still really awesome though that you are doing this" said Sam, as Mikki handed him the folder. "Not many photographers are willing to give up images"_

_"Well I took close to two hundred of each model and they only wanted three to four of each one, so it was a shame to see a lot of the effort put into the photos go to such waste" replied Mikki._

_Sam looked at her and nodded and opened the folder to look at the photos. "Wow these are awesome. You've put a lot of extra work in to them"_

_"Wasn't really that much, especially when you know what you're doing" replied Mikki._

_"Still, I love the slight color on some of the images that are in black and white" said Sam. "It really makes things pop"_

_Mikki gave a laugh and Sam looked at her going slightly red in the face. _

_"I didn't mean like that" he said, shaking his head. "Just that it looks good compared to the normal everyday standard photos that you seem to get from other photographers"_

_"I know what you meant" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Just the way it sounded, if I weren't to know what you were talking about, could have really be misconstrued"_

_"Yeah" replied Sam, with a laugh. "And thanks again for letting me have some"_

_"As said more than welcome to them" replied Mikki._

_"I'm thinking I should get you to some more kind of relaxed shots for my portfolio too" said Sam. "If these photos are anything to go buy of your talent" _

_"Well whenever you're back in the city" replied Mikki, reaching into her camera bag and grabbing one of her business cards out of it. "Give me a call and we can set something up"_

_"Thanks" replied Sam. "I actually might even be moving to New York, so I will definitely take you up on the offer"_

_"Okay cool" said Mikki, with a nod._

_"And I don't want to be rude here" said Sam, glancing at his watch. "But I do have an appointment to see an apartment really soon"_

_"Of course, go" replied Mikki. "Good luck with it"_

_"Thanks" said Sam, as he stood up._

_"If you do happen to get something here, give us a call for photos if you want; and I also can introduce you to some people as well" said Mikki. _

_"That be great" replied Sam. "Hopefully see you around"_

_"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod._

_"Okay bye" said Sam._

_"Bye" replied Mikki, and Sam left the coffee shop to go to meet the person who was letting the apartment._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Sam got around to the apartment block that he was going to be looking at the available room in._

_Getting up to the floor that it was located on, he knocked on the apartment door that he had noted down on his phone. _

_The door opened and Sam was then face to face with the current tenant of said apartment, and the person looking for a roommate._

_"Hi" said Blaine. "Are you Sam?"_

_Sam nodded and extended his hand out. "Yeah, Sam Evans"_

_"Hey Blaine Anderson" replied Blaine, shaking the blondes hand. "Come on in"_

_"Thanks" replied Sam, and walked inside and Blaine closed the door behind them._

_"So this is it" said Blaine._

_"Okay cool" replied Sam. "It was three fifty per week right?"_

_"Yep, that plus utilities and any groceries you want" replied Blaine._

_Sam nodded. "That's fine. I can cover that"_

_"What is it that you do?" asked Blaine._

_"Oh, I'm a model" replied Sam._

_"Wow okay" said Blaine. "Does that mean we get hot model chicks coming around here?"_

_Sam laughed. "I don't know, maybe. Will that be a problem?"_

_"Hot girls here" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Definitely not"_

_"Okay, cool" said Sam, with a smile._

_"Yeah" replied Blaine, heading over to one of the bedrooms in the apartment. "So this is the bedroom that you would have. It's the slightly smaller one of the two but it's bigger enough"_

_"No it's cool" replied Sam, looking inside. "Does it come with that stuff, or is that going?"_

_"Comes with the bed and dresser; wardrobe is built in" replied Blaine._

_"Well that's kind of awesome. Means I don't have to move that bigger stuff from LA" said Sam._

_"Yeah, and believe me trying to get that stuff up or down the stairs when there is no elevator" replied Blaine. "It's definitely not fun, and hence why Ell left that here"_

_"I can give him money for it" said Sam._

_Blaine looked at him and shook his head. "Ell wouldn't take it. He'd just be happy seeing that it was put to some good and that someone was able to use it"_

_"Right" replied Sam, with a smile. "So do I need to sign a contract or something, saying that I agree to pay half the rent and other stuff discussed?" _

_"No, how about we just shake on it" said Blaine, holding out his hand. _

_"I can do that" replied Sam, shaking Blaine's hand. "And I totally promise not to be a bad roommate"_

_"Same here" replied Blaine, with a laugh._

_"Here's to new roomies" said Sam, with a laugh of his own._

_"Yeah, to new roomies" said Blaine, with a smile and then started to get to know his new roommate._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Later that day, after Blaine and Sam had talked some more; and Sam had organised getting the rest of his stuff sent from Los Angeles. Blaine suggested that they head down to the coffee shop, so they could both get one; and also possibly meet that of his friends._

_"So this is probably the best coffee house in New York" said Blaine, as they headed towards it._

_"Really, out of all New York?" asked Sam._

_Blaine nodded. "Yep, comfy places to sit and a barista who knows your order without even telling them"_

_"Sounds like the ideal coffee shop then" said Sam, as they neared the Beanery and as he saw which coffee shop it was, he laughed_

_"What's so funny?" asked Blaine._

_"Nothing really" replied Sam, shaking his head. "Just that I was here a little earlier today before I came around to your, well our, apartment"_

_"Okay that is kind of funny" said Blaine._

_"Yeah, the girl who did one of my photo shoots recently. She gave me some of the photos that aren't going to be used for my portfolio" replied Sam._

_"Photographer" said Blaine._

_Sam nodded. "Uh huh, it was actually kind of cool of her. And I'll probably give her a call to do some more photos for me, since I am going to be in New York now. I have her card"_

_"Her name wouldn't happen to be Mikayla by any chance?" asked Blaine._

_"Yeah, how'd you guess that" replied Sam._

_"Because I know her" replied Blaine, with a laugh._

_"Oh god she's your girlfriend isn't she" said Sam._

_"No, she has a boyfriend; who isn't me" said Blaine._

_Sam looked at him and nodded, kind of catching on to the underlying tone of voice._

_"But you're friends" said Sam._

_"Yeah, her cousin is my best friend. He and I went to college together" replied Blaine._

_"Okay, cool" said Sam. "Small world huh" _

_"Totally is" replied Blaine. "So let's head on inside"_

_"Yeah sure" said Sam, as Blaine opened the door to the coffee shop and the two of them headed inside._

_Puck, Mikki and Rachel, who had been catching up with them more and more since finding out there were both in the city, were over in the area where they would usually sit in._

_"Hey guys" said Blaine, as he took a seat on sofa next to Mikki._

_"Hey man" said Puck._

_"So that's Puck and Rachel, and of course you already know Mikki"_

_"Yeah hi" said Sam, looking at Rachel and Puck; and then to Mikki. "And hi again"_

_"Umm yeah hi" she replied, with a laugh._

_"Yeah, turns out the room available was Blaine's, and well he knows you" said Sam._

_"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Very surreal"_

_"Umm confused here" said Rachel._

_"I did a photo shoot Sam was modelling for" said Mikki._

_"Oh, you're a model" said Rachel._

_"I am, yeah" replied Sam, with a nod looking at her._

_"So how do you all know one another?" asked Sam._

_"Mikki is my cousin, Rachel was in the same grade as her in high school; which is how I know her as well, and Blaine and I were college roommates" said Puck._

_"Cool, I never went to college" replied Sam. "I went straight from graduating high school to LA" _

_"I was always tempted to go to LA, but I don't know how well I would have done out there" said Rachel._

_"What is that you do?" asked Sam, looking at her._

_"I'm on Broadway" replied Rachel. _

_"And you're going to audition for that role right" said Mikki._

_"Definitely am" replied Rachel, with a nod._

_"What role?" asked Blaine._

_"Umm they're putting Funny Girl back on stage" replied Rachel._

_"The Barbra movie" said Blaine._

_"Yep, and Rachel has been obsessed with that movie and Barbra in general since before I even knew her" said Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Sounds like you're a shoe in then" said Sam._

_"I hope so" replied Rachel. "My husband has had some success on stage, but I haven't gotten past the chorus yet" _

_"Well if they don't hire you there is something definitely wrong with them" said Puck, as the door to the coffee shop opened and Brittany came in, on crutches._

_"What in the world did you do to yourself?" asked Kurt, as she saw her maneuver over to where the others were and slowly sit down._

_"I tripped during rehearsals today" she replied as Kurt took the crutches from her as she sat and then leant them up against the counter._

_"How did you manage that?" asked Mikki._

_"One of the newbies in the line, she kicked out of time which sent a rippling effect down the line and me being the one next to her, lost my footing and rolled my ankle" replied Brittany._

_"It's just a sprain, not broken?" asked Mikki._

_"Just a sprain" said Brittany, with a nod. "I went and had it x rayed just to make sure" _

_"So about four weeks not dancing" said Blaine._

_"Well that's what they tell you" said Brittany, looking at him. "But it will be more like three months before it feels comfortable again in the heels, as I know from past experience"_

_"Yeah, I know how long it took for an ankle sprain to heal in high school" said Mikki._

_"Was that when you feel down the stairs at home?" asked Puck, with a laugh._

_"Yes it was" replied Mikki, looking at her cousin. "And it was not funny, my toes literally went black from bruising"_

_"Yeah that was awesome" said Puck, with a nod._

_Mikki glared at her cousin and he just laughed._

_"So you I don't know" said Brittany, pointing to Sam. "Random person sitting here"_

_"Oh he's not a random" said Blaine. "He's actually my new roommate"_

_"Ohhh, you finally got someone to replace Elly" said Brittany._

_Blaine nodded._

_"Hi, I'm Brittany" she said. "Rockette dancer but at the moment injured rockette"_

_Sam laughed. "Hey I'm Sam"_

_"Nice to meet you" said Brittany._

_"Yeah you too" replied Sam._

_"So did you go to school with these guys or something?" asked Sam._

_Brittany shook her head. "Nope, I met them here in the coffee shop. I actually know Kurt over there"_

_"Kurt?" asked Sam._

_"The barista, he owns this place" said Mikki._

_"Oh okay cool, so he's the best one around then" said Sam, with a laugh._

_"You better believe I am" said Kurt, as he came over with a cup of coffee for Brittany._

_"We would never say anything otherwise Kurt" said Puck, with a laugh and Kurt nodded as he headed back over to the counter._

_Leaving the now group of six, to get to know one another even better._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Two weeks passed since Puck had put the idea to Santana about spicing up their married life. Saturday evening; Santana had organized for Dani, who she knew from the gym she went to, to come over and participate in the threesome with her and Puck._

_As Santana continued to get ready, Puck headed across the hall with their six year old son Jayden to Blaine and Sam's apartment, where he would be staying for the night._

_"So you know to be on your best behavior" said Puck, as he opened the door to the guy's apartment._

_"Yes dad" replied Jayden._

_"Okay, and mom and I are right across the hall" said Puck._

_"I'll be okay" replied Jayden, as the two of them walked into the apartment._

_Blaine and Sam were sitting on the sofa, playing a video game, and Puck looked at the screen and gave a laugh when he saw that they were in fact playing Harry Potter Lego, and that Blaine was obviously telling the truth about having that game._

_"Can I play?" asked Jayden, rushing over to the sofa._

_"Sure bud, here" said Blaine, handing his controller to the young boy and then standing up and heading over to Puck._

_"Thanks for doing this" said Puck, looking at his friend._

_"Not a problem" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Have a good time with Santana tonight and all that"_

_"Well it's going to be interesting that's for sure" said Puck._

_Blaine nodded. _

_"Yeah, and we're gonna want details tomorrow" said Sam._

_"Umm sure" replied Puck, looking at the blonde guy who he hadn't really had much of a chance to get to know yet. _

_"Okay, go have fun" said Blaine, with a smile._

_Puck looked at him and nodded and then looked over to his son. "Remember Jay, be good please"_

_"He'll be fine" said Blaine. "We'll play this for a bit more and then order in some pizza and we have the Lego movie, and Cars, Planes and some of those other movies as well we can watch"_

_Puck laughed. "I think you two knuckleheads are going to enjoy this more than Jay will"_

_"Yep" replied Sam, with a laugh._

_"Okay later guys" replied Puck with another laugh. "Don't make my son too hyper or corrupt him too much"_

_"We won't" said Blaine, and Puck headed out of the guys apartment; leaving the two of them to babysit for the night, whilst he and Santana tried to hopefully regain the spark of their relationship with a threesome._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_The next morning, Puck headed over to the guys apartment once more, this time in order to pick his son up; and he opened the door walking inside._

_Blaine, Sam and Jayden were sitting on the sofa in the apartment watching cartoons, whilst eating a cereal mixture of Capt' Crunch, Froot Loops and Coco Pebbles for breakfast._

_"Glad to see you're giving my son the healthy stuff" said Puck, with a laugh as he entered._

_"Hey, this is the best breakfast for a cartoon fest" replied Blaine, looking to his best friend._

_"Right, so all was good last night?" asked Puck._

_"No problems at all" said Puck._

_"Yeah, I had a good time dad" replied Jayden. "Blaine and Sam are cool"_

_"Yep, we're cool" replied Sam, with a nod._

_"Okay, well maybe if it's okay with the two of them one night soon you can do it again" said Puck._

_Jayden looked at his father and nodded. "Yeah" _

_"Well, if you want there to be a next time. Why don't you head back across the hall and say morning to mom" said Puck._

_"Sure dad" replied Jayden, standing from the sofa and placing his cereal bowl on the coffee table that was nearby and looked at Blaine and Sam. "Thanks for the sleepover"_

_"Anytime buddy" replied Blaine, with a smile._

_"Yeah and next time don't think we'll go so easy on you with the games" said Sam, with a laugh._

_Jayden looked at him and laughed and headed over to Puck, quickly giving him a hug._

_"Morning bud" said Puck, with a laugh as he placed a kiss on his sons' head. "Go and see mom, and I'll be back over in a minute. Just want to talk with the guys"_

_"Okay" replied Jayden, and left the apartment to head back over to the one across the hall._

_"So how was it?" asked Blaine, when it was clear that Jayden was well out of ear shot from the conversation._

_"Interesting" replied Puck._

_"So it spiced things up then?" asked Blaine._

_"I guess, it was kind of spicy" said Puck._

_"I cannot believe that you got to be with two incredibly hot women" said Sam._

_Puck looked at him. "Well actually, I didn't do much of anything"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Blaine._

_"Whenever I tried to do something with the two of them, Dani the girl Santana bought in; she would just kick me away" replied Blaine._

_"But you got to have sex with both of them didn't you?" asked Blaine._

_Puck shook his head. "No, it was actually like I wasn't even there. It was all them doing stuff with one another, and I kind of just sat there watching"_

_"You got to see some live girl on girl, got to envy you there" said Blaine._

_"Yeah" replied Sam, with a nod. "But don't take offence here, but I think your wife might be gay" _

_Puck looked at him as did Blaine. _

_"Gay" replied Puck with a laugh. "Yeah, right"_

_"Did you do anything with any of them?" asked Sam. "Even like kissing?"_

_"Well no" replied Puck. _

_"And did they do anything to you?" asked Blaine._

_Puck looked at him and shook his head._

_"I hate to tell you this" said Sam. "But I kind of really think she is gay"_

_Puck looked at him and then thought for a moment to himself. "Oh my god, she is so gay"_

_"Uh huh" replied Sam, with a nod._

_"Wow" said Blaine, with a kind of bewildered look on his face, and looked at Sam. "You think she is?"_

_Sam looked at him and nodded. _

_"I've got to go and talk with Santana" said Puck._

_"If you want to send Jay back over it's cool whilst you do" said Blaine._

_"Yeah thanks man" replied Puck, with a nod and left the guys' apartment, so he could head back to his own and talk to Santana about the revelation that he had just possibly found out._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Later that day, Puck was sitting with Brittany, Blaine, Mikki, Sam and Rachel._

_"So she's really a lesbian, huh?" asked Blaine._

_"Yep, we talked it all over and she has confirmed it" replied Puck, with a nod._

_"Guess it all kind of makes sense now" said Brittany._

_"What?" asked Puck, looking at the blonde. _

_"Well I could have sworn one day when I was here, and she was here also in the coffee shop" replied Brittany. "That she tried to hit on me"_

_"She tried to hit on you?" asked Mikki._

_"I don't know maybe" replied Brittany. "She was kind of just really touchy with me and complimenting me. I thought she was just being friendly, but maybe it was more then that"_

_"Yeah maybe it was" said Rachel, with a nod._

_"So what's going to happen now?" asked Mikki, looking at her cousin._

_"Well, we're going to get divorced, that's the first thing" replied Puck._

_"And then?" asked Blaine._

_"I guess she'll go and live with this Dani chick, or somewhere else I don't know" replied Puck._

_"Who do you think will have custody of Jay?" asked Mikki._

_"That I don't know" replied Puck. "Santana doesn't work the hours I do, but I don't know if I would be completely happy with him living with her and another woman"_

_"I guess you'll have to discuss it all with a lawyer and find out the best way to go about things" said Rachel._

_Puck looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right" he replied, and the five of them continued to talk some more before all heading off to their own apartments._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Rachel got back to her Midtown apartment and after saying hello to the doorman and then proceeding up in the lift to the floor where her and Jesse's apartment was; she got her keys out of her handbag and opened the door, heading inside._

_Placing her handbag on the sofa in the living area, she headed to the bedroom to take off her jacket and shoes, and upon approach of the room could hear laughter coming from inside._

_Opening the door that was already ajar, Rachel walked into to find Jesse and another woman, in the bed the two of them shared, kissing and obviously oblivious to the fact that she had just caught them in the act._

_"Jesse" said Rachel, looking at him in and the woman present in shock._

_"Rach, hey" replied Jesse, as he stopped kissing the girl he was with, and pulling a sheet across himself. "What are you doing here?"_

_"What am I doing here?" asked Rachel, looking at him. "In the apartment and the bedroom where I sleep with my husband?"_

_Jesse laughed. "I thought you were going to be gone for a few more hours"_

_"Clearly, I see that" replied Rachel. "I can't believe you would cheat on me"_

_"Well I'm not cheating per se" said Jesse. "Frida and I, were just having a little fun"_

_"Hmm Frida is it" said Rachel, looking to the girl that was still in her bed._

_Frida nodded. "Yes"_

_"Get out and put some clothes on" said Rachel. _

_"Okay" replied Frida, getting out of the bed, but making sure that she sheet was still securely around her body, and Jesse covered himself up with the duvet._

_"I'll call you" said Jesse, as Frida gathered up her clothes and headed out of the bedroom to get dressed._

_"You'll call her" said Rachel, looking at her husband in disbelief._

_"Well we work together, so we talk" said Jesse._

_Rachel walked over to where Jesse was still sitting on the bed and slapped him across the face._

_"RACHEL" exclaimed Jesse, as he clutched the side of his cheek. "I have to go on stage tonight"_

_"Hmm, well maybe that will teach you not to screw around with another woman behind your wife's back" she replied._

_"Okay it was a one time thing, that's all" said Jesse. "You're the one I love baby" _

_Rachel looked at him and shook her head. "No, this marriage has not been working for a very long time"_

_"Rachel what are you saying?" asked Jesse._

_"I'm saying, I'm out" replied Rachel. "You can date whatever bimbo you want, I'll be gone when you get home tonight" she continued and then walked out of the bedroom._

_"Rachel wait, lets' talk about this" said Jesse._

_But there was no reply from Rachel, who now had to find a place to live so that she would not be on the street later that night._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Rachel walked out of the apartment block, that she lived in with Jesse, and thankful that she grabbed her handbag as she left, got her cell phone out of her bag and then connected a call to Mikki. _

_"Hello?" asked Mikki, as she answered._

_"Oh hi Mikki" replied Rachel. "It's Rach"_

_"Hey Rach" replied Mikki._

_"Umm, so I was wondering and I know this is kind of a huge ask" said Rachel. "But do you by any chance have a spare room?"_

_"A spare room?" asked Mikki._

_"Yeah, I got home just now and caught Jesse in our bed with another woman" replied Rachel._

_"Oh wow, ouch" said Mikki. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine" replied Rachel. "In all honesty things haven't been good with me and Jesse for awhile now"_

_"I'm sorry to hear that Rach" said Mikki. "But for him to cheat on you, well that's a low blow"_

_"It kind of is" replied Rachel. "So can you help me out for a few days with a place to stay?"_

_"I would if I had more than a one bedroom apartment" said Mikki._

_"Oh I thought you had two rooms" replied Rachel._

_"No, it's only the one and it's already crowded enough with Jean and Kira here"_

_"Okay I know Jean is the boyfriend" said Rachel. "But who's Kira?"_

_Mikki laughed. "She's our cat"_

_"Oh, thank god for that" replied Rachel. "I was thinking this isn't some strange three person relationship is it?"_

_"No, just the cat" said Mikki. "Although I am certain she thinks she is human sometimes"_

_"Yes, that tends to happen" replied Rachel, with a laugh._

_"As for the place to maybe stay" said Mikki. "You could give Brittany a call. I know she has a two bedroom place" _

_"Oh okay, I guess I could" replied Rachel. "Do you have her number?"_

_"Sure I'll text it through to you" replied Mikki._

_"Thank you" said Rachel._

_"Anytime" replied Mikki. "And if you need any help moving stuff out of your apartment, just give me a call. I'm sure Puck and Blaine would help as well"_

_"Really thank you" said Rachel. "It's so great to know I have people to turn to here now"_

_"Yeah" replied Mikki. "I'll text you through Britts number and let me know how you go okay. If worse comes to worse you can stay here the night on the couch"_

_"Thanks Mik, appreciate it" replied Rachel._

_"Sure, talk soon" said Mikki._

_"Talk soon" replied Rachel, and ended the phone call and waited for Mikki to send through the number for Brittany who she then called and asked if maybe just for a few days if she could stay with her._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Rachel called Brittany, and the blonde dancer said that she would gladly allow Rachel to stay at her apartment for as long as she needed._

_She told Brittany that she would be over later that evening, after she had returned home when Jesse had left for work, and she was able to get some clothes and other stuff that she would be needing, and also leaving behind her wedding and engagement rings with a note telling Jesse not to contact her and that he would be hearing from a lawyer. _

_Getting to the apartment block where Brittany lived, and ringing the buzzer so she could be let into the complex; Rachel waited._

_"Hello?" came Brittany's voice through the speaker system._

_"Hi, it's Rachel" replied the brunette._

_"Hey Rach" replied Brittany. "Come on up. I'm on the second floor, apartment six" _

_"Thanks" replied Rachel, as she heard the lock system on the door click, signalling that she was able to enter. _

_Rachel entered the apartment block and then headed up the stairs with the few bags that she had, and saw the door for number six was open and Brittany was standing there waiting for her._

_"Hi Rach" said Brittany, taking a bag from her._

_"Hey again" replied Rachel, with a smile._

_"So come on in" said Brittany._

_"Thank you" said Rachel, and the two of them walked into Brittany's apartment._

_Brittany closed the door behind them as Rachel put down the bag she had, and Brittany then putting the one she had taken down, pulled Rachel in for a hug._

_"I'm so sorry, for what he did" said Brittany._

_"Don't be" replied Rachel. "You weren't the one who slept with him"_

_"Euch, what a pig" said Brittany._

_Rachel laughed. "Yeah, he has always kind of prided himself on being able to get whatever he wants, and I guess getting other women whilst married was no exception"_

_"Well what I said before still stands" said Brittany. "You can stay here for as long as you need. It will be nice to have someone besides Lord Tubbington to talk with"_

_"Lord Tubbington?" asked Rachel._

_"Yes, my cat" replied Brittany, taking Rachel's hand. "He's in the bedroom"_

_"Okay" replied Rachel, following the blonde. "You're not using the crutches?"_

_Brittany shook her head as she opened her bedroom door. "Figure I know my way around my house, and it's still strapped, so should be okay to kind of walk a little on it"_

_Rachel nodded as she saw a cat sitting on what was Brittany's bed, in front of the laptop. _

_"What have I told you about baiting Grumpy Cat" said Brittany, closing down the lid of the laptop._

_Lord Tubbington looked at her and then Rachel, and got off the bed and walked out of the room._

_"You're not even going to say hello to your new house guest" said Brittany. "Well that is just rude"_

_"It's okay Britts, really" said Rachel, trying not to laugh._

_"Well normally he's a lot nicer then that" said Brittany. "Except to Blaine though, I think he thinks of him as an elf or something" _

_Rachel nodded. "Really it's fine, I'm sure he will come around eventually" _

_"Yes" replied Brittany. "Okay well this is my room, obviously"_

_"I see" said Rachel._

_"Right, and you're room is this one across the hall" said Brittany, walking out of her room and opening the door to what was her spare room and opened it. _

_"It's nice" replied Rachel, peering into the room and seeing a double bed and small dresser in there._

_Brittany nodded. "Fill free to decorate it, anyway you want"_

_"Thanks" said Rachel._

_"And bathroom is this door here" said Brittany, walking over to another door and opening that one. "Don't have a tub unfortunately but the shower is pretty good"_

_"It's fine, I am not fussed at all" replied Rachel. "Just really grateful that you're letting me stay here that's all"_

_"Well you're a friend of Mikki's, so you come with some pretty good character reference already" replied Brittany, with a laugh._

_"Yes" said Rachel, with a smile._

_"So did you want to bring your bags into the room, and I'll help you settle, and then we can maybe talk and plot some revenge on your douche bag cheating scum ball husband" said Brittany._

_"Sure" replied Rachel, with a laugh and the two girl went and got Rachel's bags and settled her in to the room before talking some more before heading off to bed._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Three months passed; Rachel had left Jesse and they were in the midst of getting their divorce, and Puck and Santana has also somewhat amicably split as well as were also in the middle of their divorce and custody proceedings. _

_Rachel for the time being, until everything was sorted; was still staying with Brittany, who was more than happy to have a roommate._

_Brittany's ankle had almost fully got back to one hundred percent functionality, but she had left her role as a Rockette dancer, and was now working at a dance studio in downtown New York teaching dance to young children; a role that she was fully loving and embracing. _

_Blaine and Sam, had totally bonded as roommates; and the newest addiction to the group had also found a solid friendship with the others as well. _

_Whilst Mikki was still in her relationship with Jean, and nothing more was spoken between Puck and Blaine; and the latters revelation that he harboured a secret desire to be with the girl again, although it was still both in the back of both their minds, that this was the case._

_Mikki was sitting at home on her laptop, editing some stuff for a shoot she had recently done for 'Bride' magazine; when Jean came home to their shared apartment. _

_"Hey babe" he said, and he entered and closed the door behind himself._

_Mikki looked up at him and smiled. "Hey"_

_"So guess what happened today" said Jean, as he put his backpack down near the door and took off his jacket hanging it up on the coat rack that they also had near the door._

_"Umm, I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "There are a lot of things that I could possibly guess"_

_Jean nodded as he sat down on the sofa next to her, and quickly kissed her. "You're right, there is a lot of things that it could be"_

_"Exactly, so why not just tell me and save us being here all night" said Mikki._

_"Okay" replied Jean. "Well about a month ago I applied for this amazing job as a Client Manager for a Media firm in Los Angeles, and they rang me a few weeks ago and asked me some questions over the phone and I honestly didn't think anything more of it. But today I got a call telling me that I got the job, so we're going to move to LA babe"_

_Mikki looked at him. "Okay wow, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"_

_"Because I just applied for in the spur of the moment, I never thought I'd be in with a real chance" replied Jean._

_"I'm thrilled for you Jean, and I think that it sounds like it could be the perfect job for you. But I can't move to LA" said Mikki._

_"Thanks, so I'll go and start looking at apartments for us to rent in LA now" said Jean, and went to stand from the sofa._

_"Jean" said Mikki, taking his hand. "Did you not hear the last part I said correctly?"_

_"Huh?" asked Jean, looking at her._

_"I said, I can't move to LA" replied Mikki._

_"Can't move" said Jean, looking at her and then sitting back down. "Why that's crazy of course you can"_

_"This is an incredible thing for you babe, but what about my work and what I do. I just can't up and leave here, and not to mention that I will also be leaving my friends behind and moving further away from my family" said Mikki._

_"Mik, you're a brilliant photographer and you will get a job easily in LA" replied Jean._

_"Well it would have been nice if you had maybe consulted me first, like when you actually applied for the job, and let me have a say back then; because now all you're telling me is we're moving and I have to like it, when really I don't like it" said Mikki._

_"So you're saying you don't want to move to LA" replied Jean._

_"No, I don't want to move to LA, Jean" replied Mikki. "I'm happy here in New York"_

_"And because you're happy here, I'm meant to forget about what could be a great opportunity for me" said Jean._

_"I didn't say that" replied Mikki, shaking her head._

_"Well what are you saying then Mik?" asked Jean. _

_"I don't know" she replied. "But what I do know is that I don't want to leave New York"_

_"Fine, don't leave" said Jean, standing up. "Just don't think I am going to stick around just because you want to" _

_"Jean" said Mikki, looking at over him._

_However Jean walked off to their bedroom, leaving Mikki alone in the living room; and her thinking in her own mind that her and Jeans' relationship was definitely and most likely over._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_After a tense few days between them; Mikki and Jean had finally gotten to realistically discussing his new job, Mikki's hesitation in leaving New York and having to find another job; and what all that meant for their relationship. In the end, they decided that what they each wanted in life was different and as much as they loved and cared for one another, their goals and wants didn't pair up with that of the other persons; so they both amicably came to the decision that it would be best for both of them if they were to end their relationship. _

_Mikki was sitting in the coffee shop with her laptop connected to the free wifi that Kurt provided for his customers, looking at apartment rentals; but she wasn't finding anything in the area that she was wanting to live in, and if she happened to find something in the area; it was too pricy and not something she'd be able to afford on her own._

_"One coffee" said Kurt, as he bought the cup over to her._

_"Thanks Kurt" replied Mikki, looking up at him and giving him a quick smile. "Say do you think I could crash here on the sofa at the coffee shop?"_

_"Umm, why?" asked Kurt, looking at her._

_"Because I cannot find any apartments that are cheaper enough in the area I want to live in" she replied._

_"You have a cat, correct?" asked Kurt._

_Mikki nodded. "Yes, Kira" _

_"As much as I would love to say yes to you crashing here on the sofa, I don't think the health department would be too thrilled about a cat being here" replied Kurt._

_Mikki laughed. "Yeah probably not" _

_"I'm sure you will find something" said Kurt._

_"Hope so" replied Mikki, as Kurt headed back over to the counter to continue serving._

_Mikki drank some of her coffee and continued to look over some more possible apartments, that she could maybe rent; when Puck, Blaine and Sam, who were all sweaty and in gym clothes came into the coffee shop._

_"Hey, what you doing" said Puck as he sat on the sofa next to his cousin._

_"Looking for apartments, but so far not having much luck" she replied. "What have you guys been doing?"_

_"We were playing some three on three ball" replied Sam._

_Mikki looked at him and nodded. _

_"So why no luck on the apartment hunt?" asked Blaine._

_"Umm, well they're all either out of the area I want or are too expensive and not something I can afford" she replied._

_"Just move in with me" said Puck._

_"What?" asked Mikki, looking at her cousin._

_"Yeah" he replied. "I have a spare room now, and it honestly just makes more sense than it sitting empty" _

_"I guess, it does make some sense" replied Mikki, with a nod._

_"Puck nodded. "Okay, it's settled then. Stop looking at places to rent, cause you're moving in with me"_

_"Sure thing, roomie" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Guess there goes our video game nights with a chick hanging around" said Sam._

_"This chick will kick your arse at those video games" said Mikki, looking at him with a smile._

_The four of them laughed and then continued to talk, and make a time to help Mikki move her belongings into that of what was now Puck and hers apartment. _

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_Making the move to live with Puck, wasn't as difficult as Mikki though it would be; especially since she knew that she was surrounded by that of her good friends still._

_Since the day that Mikki moved in was a Saturday, and a night that Puck would spend with Jayden; Mikki was therefore in what was now there apartment that night on her own._

_After completely forgetting that she was now that of one person ordering, and had hence ordered more than enough takeout for herself, which meant she would be eating leftovers for at least another two days. _

_She had only just poured herself a glass of wine and opened the honey chicken, which was her favourite, of that she had order; when there was a knock on the apartment door._

_Mikki looked over to the door, not at all being at use to their being someone coming over to where she lived._

_Standing from the sofa and heading over to the apartment door, she peered through the peephole in it; and saw that Blaine was standing on the other side._

_Turning the handle of the door and opening, Mikki gave him a smile as she came face to face with her now across the hall neighbour. _

_"Hey" said Blaine, when he saw her._

_"Hey yourself" replied Mikki, with a laugh. _

_"So I was just seeing if you were all okay here and settled, and all that" said Blaine._

_"Yeah, totally" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Puck has gone over to Santana and Dani's place, since he has dinner with them every Saturday night. So I just grabbed some Chinese food and was about to start eating"_

_"Oh okay. Well if you're having dinner, I guess I'll leave you to it then" said Blaine._

_"Actually, I ordered heaps. Totally forgetting that it was just me, so if you want to come and help me eat some, then that would save me having leftovers for lunch the next few days" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Are you sure, I wouldn't be intruding?" asked Blaine._

_"No of course not, and if Sam is around tell him to come on over as well. There is more than enough" said Mikki._

_"Sam's actually out with some modelling friends, so just me" replied Blaine._

_"That's cool" said Mikki. "Come on in then" _

_"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he walked into what was now Puck and Mikki's apartment._

_"So it's just over at the coffee table near the sofa" said Mikki, as she closed the door to the apartment._

_"Okay" replied Blaine, as the two of them headed over. _

_"Did you want a glass of wine?" asked Mikki._

_"Umm, only if you're having one" replied Blaine._

_Mikki laughed and pointed to her glass of wine already sitting on the table._

_"Sure okay then" said Blaine, with a laugh also._

_"Good, because if I was to drink the whole bottle myself. That might be slightly disastrous" she replied._

_"Really now?" asked Blaine._

_"Hmm yes really" replied Mikki with a nod as she went over into the kitchen area and grabbed another wine glass, then heading back over to where the food was. _

_Mikki grabbed the bottle of wine that was on the table and poured a glass for Blaine, and then held it out to him._

_"Thanks" replied Blaine taking it from her, as Mikki sat down on the sofa next to him._

_"So help yourself" said Mikki as she picked up the carton of Honey Chicken that she had previously claimed._

_Blaine looked at what was written on each of the carton and then picked up the Beef Black Bean one. _

_"So you're really doing okay?" he asked as he grabbed some chop sticks and opened the carton._

_"Yeah, totally fine" replied Mikki, with a nod as she ate._

_"How long were you and Jean together for again?" asked Blaine, as he also ate some of the chinese food._

_"Umm, about six years all up" replied Mikki._

_"Wow, and you're not even the littlest bit upset that a relationship that went for what I would say is a pretty long time, considering some marriages don't even last a year; is over" said Blaine. _

_"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Because honestly I don't think I am the marrying type"_

_"Oh, don't say that" said Blaine._

_"And why not?" asked Mikki, with a laugh._

_"Because maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet" replied Blaine._

_"Hmm, well when you happen to maybe know who that is. Give him my number" said Mikki with a smile._

_"Sure I will do" replied Blaine, with a laugh._

_Mikki just nodded although with a laugh of her own and smile, and then her and Blaine continued to talk and eat their way through a mountain on Chinese takeout, all whilst talking with one another; and thus becoming closer friends then they were before._

**_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_****_#flashsideways#_**

_About a month later, the now group of six friends; were sitting in the coffee shop, like they seemed to do most Fridays after the work week; and catch up._

_Kurt bought over a tray of coffees as well as some muffins that they had ordered, and gave a laugh._

_"You know I really think I should be charging you all rent on this area" he said._

_"You love us Kurtie" replied Brittany with a smile._

_"True" said Kurt, with a nod. "You are some of my best customers that's for sure"_

_"Thanks for this Kurt" said Puck, with a smile pointing to the tray._

_"Sure, let us know if you want anything else" he replied and headed back over to the counter._

_"So, did we want to have a movie night tomorrow over at Puck's and mine apartment?" asked Mikki._

_"Only if we don't watch chick flicks" said Sam._

_"Of course not, it will be action flicks or superhero flicks" said Puck._

_"As long as it's sometime after six o'clock if that's okay" said Rachel, who had auditioned for and managed to land the lead role of Fanny Brice in the relaunch of Funny Girl on Broadway. "Rehearsal doesn't finish till then"_

_"That's not a problem" said Mikki, shaking her head._

_"Yeah, we can order when you get there" said Blaine, as he took a muffin off the tray that was sitting on the coffee table._

_"So pizza, or something else?" asked Puck, as Mikki broke a bit off Blaine's muffin and proceeded to eat it._

_"Excuse you" said Blaine, looking at her._

_"What" replied Mikki. "It was just a little bit, gees"_

_"Can you not afford to buy your own?" asked Blaine._

_"Why bother, when I can eat yours" replied Mikki with a smile._

_Blaine moved further to the other end of the sofa, so that Mikki was not able to eat any more of his muffin, as she looked at him and laughed; and Puck shook his head wondering if any anything would ever come out of their somewhat weird relationship and be more. _

_"Ohh can we watch Magic Mike?" asked Brittany._

_"No way" replied Sam, shaking his head. "We are not going to watch you girls ogle a bunch of Hollywood beefcakes stripping"_

_"Jealous are we?" asked Rachel, with a laugh._

_"Please of them, no way" replied Sam, with a smile._

_"Well maybe one day you'll just have to prove that you're better than them" said Brittany, looking at the male model._

_"Really now?" asked Sam, as Brittany nodded._

_"Got to say that is something I wouldn't mind seeing either" said Rachel, with a laugh._

_"Rachel Berry, I'm shocked that you would objectify men that way" said Puck._

_"Hey if Sam is offering to do it" said Rachel, shrugging her shoulders._

_The six of them laughed, and then continued on talking and hanging out with one another; and they knew that somehow they would all always be friends._

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Back in the world of reality, the six friends laughed as they got to the end of their 'what if' imagination.

"Don't you Jesse would have been cheating on you with a guy though?" asked Sam.

"Maybe, don't know" replied Rachel, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well he was a cheating douchebag either way" said Puck.

"Yes, and I don't think you would have been that okay with Blaine liking me" said Mikki, looking to her cousin.

"Yeah, I would" replied Puck, nodding and looking at his cousin.

"Sure you would have" said Mikki. "If the way you acted in real life was anything to go by, you so would not have been cool with it"

"So you think we still would have ended up together" said Blaine, looking to his wife.

"Nope, definitely not" replied Mikki shaking her head.

"Liar, I think in the end you would have fallen for me" said Blaine, looking to Mikki as she still held Mason in her arms.

"Really" replied Mikki, looking at him in return. "And just what makes you think that?"

"Because you can't resist me" replied Blaine, with a smile and quickly kissing her.

Mikki screwed up her face, but then couldn't help but laugh; and Blaine quickly kissed her again.

"I'd like to think, if that was true; we'd all be where we kind of are now" said Rachel. "Even if how we ended up getting there was slightly different"

"I agree" replied Brittany, with a nod. "I think I'd think Sam cute in any scenario"

"You would?" asked Sam, looking to his girlfriend.

"Umm hello, in that world" said Brittany, looking to him. "You made a living modelling underwear"

"True that" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Even I find that kind of hot"

Sam looked at her and smiled and Blaine glared at him.

"Dude, seriously that's my wife" said Blaine. "And you have a girlfriend"

"Hey, I can't help it if your wife thinks I am hot" replied Sam, with a smile.

"Yep and I have seen all of Sam's goods too" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay did you have to mention that again?" asked Sam, going red in the face.

"Yep, and one day when you have children we're still going be telling that story. About how their dad met the neighbor across the hall and got naked in her apartment" said Mikki.

"You are never meeting my kids at all" said Sam, looking at her.

"Well she's meeting my kids, and well if they're yours Samuel, then we have a problem" said Brittany.

"Ohh whipped" said Blaine, with a laugh, as the others laughed also.

"You know there is just one flaw with that whole what if scenario of yours" said Kurt, as he came over with the coffees they had all ordered whilst they had been imagining.

"What's that?" asked Brittany.

"Well if Mikki hadn't been at the advertising agency, and then left to start her own. I would never had met Dave" replied Kurt, with a smile and they all looked over to where Dave was behind the counter serving a customer, like he did most weekends when he was helping out.

"Oh well you don't know that Kurt" replied Puck. "You all heard what we imagined could have been and well it even in a what if scenario, it all kind of worked out okay"

"Yeah exactly, Dave could walked into here one day, you just never know what could have been, if we know the what is" said Blaine.

"I guess" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "But whatever the case of me knowing all of you, I am thankful I do"

"Us too Kurt" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"Yeah, let me know if you want anything else" said Kurt, and went back over to behind the counter, to assist more customers and help out Dave.

"Sure thanks Kurt" said Brittany.

"So I guess the question that got to ask that started this whole what if thing" said Puck.

"What's that?" asked Mikki, looking to her cousin.

"Are you and Blaine going to be moving?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at Blaine, and he nodded.

"I think it's definitely on the cards" said Blaine.

"Yeah, but no matter what; we're always going to be friends" said Mikki.

"I agree" replied Rachel, and the six of them sat in the coffee shop talking some more before they all headed home.

* * *

_End Note: So what did people think of the what if and how things would have worked out, if the __main story wasn't in existence!?_

_I wanted to kind of set up that the three core relationships would still happen no matter what the outcome. And honestly this story, could just literally from that point go on and one; but it won't! LOL!  
Also Kira, for the record is actually MY cat - and just had to add the 'lil goober' into it somehow! She will be pleased about that I am sure that she is now kind of famous! ;)_

_And on a VERY HAPPY NOTE, I found Hedwig full performance (SHHHHHHHH!) and downloaded it! __It's now on my usb in blu ray player, and the furbies (mainly Luna who wakes at 2am in the __morning screaming for more and will not shut up no matter how many times tail is pulled; will __wake again!) have had a total spaz fest over this!  
I will say this though, damn Darren love __your legs and ass in that get up! Please, please, please come to Australia one day - the furbies really want to meet you!_

_So anyway there is only two more chapters left; and next one is the Puckleberry wedding (FINALLY!) - so until then, thank you for all your love and support on this,_

_Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


	64. Chapter 64

_A/N: I am so very, VERY sorry for how long this has taken me to get up on here! And I hope that the wait at least, has been worth it!_

_I can surely promise you that the next chapter, which will sadly be the last for this one; will not be long at all!_

_So this chapter, sees what I guess a lot of you have been waiting for since you first started reading the story. And that is the wedding of Puck and Rachel, and I hope you enjoy it._

_I was going to do a more traditional Jewish wedding, but then I decided to forego that and only have parts of it included. Because I think that is really more suited to that of them, and where they are in their lives at the time._

_So without me rambling any more, I give you the next chapter; and you all know what to do at the end of reading - review, fave or follow!_

_Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 64 –

The day Rachel and Puck were finally to become husband and wife, arrived; and although it was at this point a mere formality to cement what they knew was going to be a lifetime together; they were still very excited at finally being able to call one another husband and wife.

They also decided to not to the traditional 'spend the night before a part'; mainly because they were already living together, and also because it would be too confusing for Jayden and Elisabeth if one of them were not to be home.

The morning of the wedding, at Mikki and Blaine's apartment; where Puck was going to be coming to get ready at. Mikki, who was heading over to Puck and Rachel's house, to help her get ready and also get ready herself; was coming back up the stairs after having taken the stroller for Madison and Mason down to the car as well as Rachel's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses which had been kept at the apartment so that Puck would not be able to see them until they were just about to get married.

As she was walked back up the stair to her own apartment, Mikki heard her name being spoken; and turned to see Brittany and Kitty, who was staying with the blonde dancer once again since she was back in New York for the wedding, coming up behind her.

"Hey sis" said Kitty, as they got up to the same level as her.

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a smile to her.

"You weren't going to leave without us where you?" asked Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and laughed, as she opened the door to her apartment. "No, I was just putting the twins' stroller in the car, so it's one less thing to carry down"

"And why isn't your husband offering to do that?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just use to doing it by now" replied Mikki, as they walked inside the apartment.

Kitty immediately went over to the two carriers that were also used in the car, and picked up Madison out of hers, as Mikki went over to the sofa and grabbed the baby bag.

"Have you lost a baby, Mik?" asked Kitty, as she cuddled her niece.

"No of course not" replied Mikki, looking at her sister.

"You're sure, because Mas isn't in his carrier" she replied.

"That's crazy, he can't get up and walk he's too young" said Mikki, going over to where her sister was and seeing that it was indeed no little boy in there.

"Blay, do you have Mas" asked Mikki, in a slightly louder voice as she placed the baby bag on to the table also.

"Yes, in their room" replied Blaine, back in a loud voice. "Stinky diaper"

"Well good thing he's in there then" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Mikki. "I have two very toxic kids"

"That you do" said Kitty. "I think that your daughter also needs a change as well"

"Aunty Kitty is quite welcome to do it" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a smile.

"Uh uh no way" replied Kitty shaking her head. "I draw the line at diapers, especially the stinky ones"

"I'll go do it" said Brittany, taking Madison from her.

"You don't have to do that" said Mikki, looking to her friend as Blaine came out of the twins room.

"No it's okay" replied Brittany. "I don't mind, unlike some"

Kitty made a face at her as Brittany headed into the twins room.

"Madi, as well" said Blaine, as he put Mason into his carrier.

"Yep, those two always seem to make a habit of going around the same time" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Double the fun, double the stink" said Kitty.

"Definitely" replied Blaine, with a laugh at his sister in law; as Mikki headed over to the fridge and opened it.

"Okay, did I not prepare two bottles before" said Mikki, looking in the fridge. "I must be losing my mind"

"In the bag already" said Blaine.

Mikki turned and looked at him.

"Thank you" said Mikki, going back over to the table and looking in the bag where they would keep the ready to go bottles. "But stop making me think I have gone mad and lost my mind"

"Sweetie, you already have lost your mind" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Exactly, I married you" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh burn" said Kitty, with a laugh of her own.

Blaine looked at his sister in law and nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay, diapers, wet wipes, extra bottles, extra formula, check" said Mikki, looking in the bag. "And their outfits and all the other stuff is in the car downstairs ready to go"

"Positive you have everything" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, as Brittany came out of the twins room with a changed Madison, and placed her back into the carrier.

"One little Madi, smelling all pretty again" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Thanks Brit" said Mikki, as she made sure to fasten Madison securely into her carrier.

"So we should probably head over to Puck and Rachel's" said Kitty. "Get this wedding prep started"

"Yeah, traffic might be a little heavier at this time of day" said Mikki, with a nod; as the door to the apartment opened and Sam and Ryder walked in.

"Hey" said Sam, going over to Brittany and giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey you too" said Brittany with a smile.

"Okay no time for kissy face people" said Kitty, with a laugh. "We have to leave"

"So we'll see you all there" said Ryder.

"Yep, see you later" said Mikki, and turned to Blaine, quickly kissing him. "Love you"

"Love you too" he replied.

Mikki went to pick up one of the baby carriers.

"Love you too, my two little munchkins" said Blaine, looking at Madison and Mason.

"Yeah, we'll see you all later" said Mikki as she picked up the carrier with Mason in, and Brittany grabbed the one with Madison, with Kitty grabbing the bag with all the baby stuff in it.

"Drive safe" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "I will"

The three girls headed over to the front door and Kitty opened it.

"See you guys" said Kitty, and the three of them headed out.

"So now just to wait for the groom, and then we can get this party started" said Ryder.

"Yep, he shouldn't be too far away" replied Blaine, looking at his watch.

"So we play a video game until he gets here" said Sam.

"Video game" said Blaine, looking to his friend with a laugh.

"Yeah, because I still haven't been able to afford a newer console yet, and well you have the newer games" said Sam.

Blaine laughed. "Okay, yeah. We can play"

"Awesome" replied Sam and headed over to the sofa.

"Going to kick your arse" said Ryder, as he followed him.

Blaine laughed, and then he too went over to hang out with the two guys whilst they waited for Puck to arrive.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The girls arrived at what they affectionately referred to as the Puckerman residents, and after getting Madison and Mason out of the car, albeit leaving the stroller in there until it would be needed later in the day; they headed up to the front door and Kitty pushed the door bell button.

Lydia, who had come from Ohio for the wedding of her son; came and opened the door. "Hi girls"

"Hi Aunt Lydia" replied Kitty, as she held the door open for them and the three girls walked inside.

"Okay, let me have a look at my great niece and nephew" said Lydia, as she closed the front door.

Mikki laughed. "You want a hold?"

"Definitely, yes" replied Lydia, and Mikki passed over to her Madison whom she had a hold of.

"So my mom and dad aren't here yet?" asked Mikki.

"No, but they rang a little while ago. There hotel is only a couple of miles away, so they will be here soon" said Lydia, as Hiram Berry came out into the entrance hall.

"Well good morning girls" he said, when he saw the three of them.

"Hi Hiram" said Brittany with a smile.

"So Rachel is upstairs?" asked Kitty.

"Yes, she is with Sara and the girl that is doing the hair for you all" replied Lydia.

"Did you want me to take the little one you have there Brittany, so you three can head on upstairs" said Hiram.

"Sure okay, it's Mason" said Brittany as she passed him over to Hiram.

"This is their baby bag, if they need anything" said Mikki, taking it off from her shoulder.

"I think between myself, Lydia and Leroy who is the living room with Jayden and Elisa; we've got this" said Leroy.

"Yeah, of course" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Any problems, though we will come and see you" said Lydia.

Mikki laughed, as did the other two girls.

"Okay, well you know where we are" said Brittany, and the three of them headed up stairs to Rachel's room where she was getting ready.

The three of them got up to the top of the landing, just as Sara; Puck's younger sister was coming out of Elisabeth's room.

"Hi" said Sara, as Kitty went over and gave her younger cousin a hug.

"So Rachel is getting ready?" asked Brittany.

Sara looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, and she is a little worried"

"Worried why?" asked Mikki.

"Well the girl who was going to be doing the hair for her and us. Her daughter is sick with gastro and she was concerned that she might be a carrier and pass it on to us. So she sent someone who she works with" said Sara.

"At least she was considerate enough to do that" said Kitty.

Sara nodded.

"So the other girl, Rachel is concerned she won't be able to do the hair properly?" asked Brittany.

"No it's not that" replied Sara, shaking her head.

"What then?" asked Mikki.

"Apparently this girl Tina, you all know here" said Sara.

"Tina?" questioned Brittany.

Sara looked at her and nodded.

"Didn't Blaine go out with a Tina, before he and Mikki got together" said Kitty.

"Oh yeah that goth kind of girl" said Brittany, with a nod. "She's doing our hair?"

"Yeah" replied Sara, with a nod.

"How did you not remember the name, Mik" said Kitty, looking to her sister.

"Okay. I have more important things in my life to worry about then my husbands ex girlfriends" replied Mikki.

"You're surprisingly calm about this" said Sara. "Rachel was worried you'd freak out"

Mikki looked at her cousin and laughed. "Why would I possibly freak out. I got the guy and we have two beautiful children"

"True that" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Right, so let's go and get beautiful so Rachel can get married" said Mikki.

Sara opened the door, and the four girls walked into Rachel and Puck's room where Rachel was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror that she had put up getting her done by Tina.

"Hi, you're here" said Rachel, glancing to towards the others but not moving her head as Tina put rollers into her hair.

"We are" said Brittany, with a nod. "Are you feeling nervous?"

"No, not at all" replied Rachel, with a slight shake of her head. "So did Sara tell you all why Tina is here?"

"She did" replied Kitty.

"Yes, it was nice of you to step in and help" said Mikki. "Considering none of might have been that nice to you in the past"

"I wouldn't hold a grudge like that" said Tina. "And besides it was in the past. I've moved on and Blaine has also, since he's married Mikki"

"Almost two years now" said Mikki, looking to the Asian girl.

"Really" said Tina. "Wow time flies, huh"

"Hmm, it does" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my sister" said Kitty, looking at her older sister.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her.

"You were never nice to any ex girlfriends of your boyfriends in high school" she replied.

"That was high school Kit Kat" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm past that"

"Yes" replied Kitty, and looked to Tina. "Well I'm not. So I'm telling you right now if you happen to be here at any time when my brother in law is here, then you stay the hell away from him"

Tina looked at her and laughed. "It's nice to see how protective you are of your sister and also Blaine. But none of you have to worry, I'm dating a wonderful guy now, Mike Chang"

"Mike Chang" said Brittany. "I didn't know he was dating you"

"You know Mike?" asked Tina, looking to her.

"Yes, he's a teacher at Julliard with me" replied Brittany.

"I totally forgot that was where you taught dance" said Tina.

Brittany nodded. "So how long have you been dating Mike?"

"Only a few months" replied Tina. "But he's a nice guy"

"He is" said Brittany, with a nod. "He's one of the good ones"

"Okay, you're all done Rachel" said Tina as she rolled in the last hair roller into her hair.

"Thanks" replied Rachel. "Leave this for about an hour, right"

"That's right" said Tina, with a nod as Rachel stood up from the chair. "Who is going next?"

"I'll go, that way, I can get all done with, in case I have to do other stuff later" said Mikki.

"Sure, take a seat Mikki" said Tina, and Mikki took the seat that Rachel had been sitting in just before.

"So washed it yesterday morning, like was asked of us" said Mikki, as Tina removed her hair from the pony tail that it was in and started to brush her hair out.

"That's fine" replied Tina, with a nod. "I thought your hair was longer"

"It use to be" said Mikki. "I cut it a few months ago as it made it easier and quicker to do in the morning"

"It suits you this length" said Tina, as the door to Rachel's bedroom opened and Midge walked in with a slightly fussing baby.

"Hi mom, what's up?" asked Mikki.

"Someone is wanting their mommy, I think" said Midge, as she neared her daughter.

"I'll take him" said Kitty, noticing that it was Mason. "Since Mik is getting her hair done"

Midge nodded and handed her grandson over to her younger daughter, but Mason continued to fuss; clearly not wanting Kitty either.

"Looks like he doesn't want you either" said Midge with a laugh.

Kitty shook her head.

"I can take him Kitty. I'm sure Tina will be careful when she is doing my hair not to hurt him" said Mikki.

Kitty nodded and placed Mason into Mikki's set up arms, and immediately the little boy stopped fussing and seemed content.

"Is he your son?" asked Tina, looking at him and then Mikki.

Mikki nodded. "He is"

"He's gorgeous" replied Tina.

"Thank you" said Mikki with a laugh. "Gorgeous and a complete and utter little mommy's boy when wants to be"

Tina laughed. "How old is?"

"They're four months" replied Mikki.

"They're?" asked Tina, slightly confused as she continued to brush out Mikki's hair to make sure there was no knots or tangles in it.

"Yeah, I had twins" replied Mikki. "Mason here, and then a little girl Madison who is downstairs with either my dad or aunt or Rach's dads"

"Twins, wow" said Tina. "You and Blaine certainly have your hands full"

"That we do" replied Mikki, with a nod, and Tina continued on with doing her hair, before she finished that and then moved on to the other three girls.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Later that day, when the girls had gotten dressed, and helped Rachel with all her preparations in getting dressed as well, and then making sure that Jayden, Elisabeth, Madison and Mason were all in nice clothes as well, the time of the actual ceremony where Rachel and Puck would become husband and wife drew near.

Mikki and Kitty were down in the backyard, with the rest of the collective family and guests, making sure that Madison and Mason were settled okay, in their stroller, and Eric was keeping an eye on Jayden and Elisabeth; since Hiram and Leroy were both upstairs with Rachel since they would be walking her down the aisle.

Puck along with Jake, Blaine, Sam and Ryder was already at the wedding arch, the four guys talking.

"Now you're sure you remember the name of the woman you're marrying?" asked Jake.

Puck looked to him with a glare. "Yes, I know who I am marrying"

"You're sure right, because we don't want a repeat of your last wedding" said Sam, with a smile.

"Evans" said Puck, looking to his friend. "If you want to be sporting a black eye to go with your suit there, then keep talking"

Sam looked at him and laughed. "Hey, were all just concerned you might say some other womans' name when the time comes"

"So just in case" said Ryder, reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "I made you a little cue card to look at"

Puck glared at his cousin.

"What, they helped me through high school and college for remembering stuff" said Ryder, with a laugh.

"Okay, I think that's enough ribbing of Puck" said Blaine.

Puck looked to his friend. "Well at least one of you is sensible here, the rest are knuckleheads"

"Yes" said Blaine, with a nod. "But repeat after me, Rachel"

Puck glared at him, and the four of them laughed; as they saw Brittany go over to Mikki and Kitty, who both nodded, and then Mikki came over to the four of them.

"Show time" she said.

"Okay, let's do this" said Puck.

Mikki nodded and went to walk away. "Oh and Puck, you're marrying Rachel. Remember that"

The four groomsmen laughed, as Mikki linked arms with Kitty and walked up into the house.

"Ready to become a married man, bro?" asked Jake, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I sure am" replied Puck, as the four of them took up their positions at the chuppah.

"Are you ready Noah?" asked the celebrant, that they had chose to perform the ceremony; since they were doing a mixture of both traditional Jewish and the more common wedding ceremony.

Puck looked at him and nodded, as the music for Rachel to walk down the aisle started, "At Last" by Etta James; and the wedding guests all stood.

Brittany, Sara, Kitty and then Mikki proceeded down the aisle, followed by Rachel accompanied by both Leroy and Hiram on either side of her.

The four girls took their places up on Rachel's side of the altar, and Rachel walked up next to where Puck was standing, pausing for a moment to allow both of her father's shake his hand.

Leroy and Hiram went over to take a seat, and the celebrant began. "Thank you everyone, you may be seated"

Rachel turned handing Mikki her bouquet and then faced back to Puck, the two of them taking each other's hands.

"Dearly beloved" began the celebrant. "We are gathered to celebrate the wedding of Noah and Rachel. You have come here to share this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer you love and support to this union, and to allow Noah and Rachel to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them"

Rachel and Puck looked to one another and smiled, as the celebrant continued.

"Matrimony is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relations. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through forgiveness, learning to appreciate your differences, taking care to make the important things matter, and letting go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as partners in life"

"Bride and Groom have been together for quite some time, first meeting as young teenagers in high school, but not forming any sort of romantic liason to many years later when they both again met. And even though there has been rough patches over those reconnected years they have grown together; learning financial responsibility, learning that friendships and relationships change, but no matter what, that their love is constant, and strong. Today they have come before us to publicly affirm that love and commitment. They share this moment with you knowing that your best wishes go forward with them and strengthen them as they begin their lives as husband and wife" continued the celebrant.

The celebrant looked to Jake, who was standing next to Puck and he picked up the two small containers and the larger one that were beside him on a table.

"Bride and Groom, have chosen to commemorate their union through the Sand Ceremony, which symbolizes the eternal marital relationship. They will pour separate containers of sand into a common vessel. Each grain in their respective containers represents a unique and separate moment, decision, feeling or event that helped shaped them into the unique individuals they are today. As they pour the sand from two containers into one, the independent individuals merge into an inseparable pair. Rachel and Noah, just as the grains of sand can never again be divided into their individual containers, so will you be forever joined" said the celebrant, as Jake handed each of them a small container and the celebrant taking the larger one holding it out for Rachel and Puck to each pour their sand into.

As Rachel and Puck each poured their sand into the larger vessel, they handed their small containers back to Jake, who once again placed them on the table.

"This vessel is a symbol of your love and acceptance of one another, and will forever hold your love" said the celebrant as they capped the top off and then placed it on the table as well.

"Rachel, do you take Noah to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others, till death parts you?" asked the celebrant, looking to her.

"I do" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Then please repeat after me" said the celebrant.

Rachel nodded.

"I, Rachel take you Noah to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward" said the celebrant.

"I, Rachel take you Noah to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward" repeated Rachel.

Noah, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others, till death parts you?" asked the celebrant.

"I do" said Puck.

"Then please repeat after me" said the celebrant.

Puck nodded and smiled at Rachel.

"I, Noah take you Rachel to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward" said the celebrant.

"I, Noah take you Rachel..." started Puck, as those of the bridesmaids and groomsmen laughed as well as some of the other wedding guests.

"Oh come on you all know I'd get it right this time" said Puck, looking to them with a smile, and earning a laugh from Rachel and also others.

"I, Noah take you Rachel to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward" he continued, reciting the whole vow in full.

"In the spirit of shared love and in full agreement, you will now confirm your intentions for the well-being of your marriage with the exchange of rings" said the celebrant. "May I have the rings please?"

Jake took both of the rings from the inside of his jacket pocket and handed them to the celebrant.

"Rings are a symbol of the never-ending circle of love. Love has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May they always remind you of your vows of fidelity and undying devotion" said the celebrant, as they handed Puck the ring for Rachel.

"Noah, as a token of your love, place the ring upon your bride's finger and repeat after me. Rachel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness"

"Rachel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness" said Puck as he placed the ring on to Rachel's out stretched hand.

The celebrant nodded and handed Rachel the ring for Puck.

"Rachel, please place the ring upon Noah's finger and repeat after me. Noah, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness" said the celebrant.

"Noah, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness" repeated Rachel, as she placed the ring onto Puck's hand.

"Rachel and Noah, please take one another by the hand. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch" said the celebrant, as Rachel and Puck looked at one another and smiled.

Jake got the glass that was wrapped in a cloth, from the table nearby and placed it on the ground of the altar.

"After the pronouncement, of husband and wife; Noah will take part in a long standing tradition, the Breaking of the Glass. Over the millennia many interpretations have been offered regarding the significance of the act – some say that it represents a breaking with the past, and a headlong stride into the future, or the shattering of two single lives and their transformation into a couple. I, however, dismiss these meanings and prefer another approach. When the glass breaks, it simply means the long speech is over, and the party begins. Without further ado, by the power vested in me by the great State of New York, it is my privilege and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Noah, you may kiss your bride" said the celebrant.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel, and kissed her, to the cheers of all those who were there, and then stomped on the glass, thus cementing his marriage and life with Rachel, forever and always.

Then the newly wedded couple took the walk down the aisle, followed by that of their family and friends, for what was sure to be a glorious and fun filled wedding reception.

* * *

_End Note: So there you have it. Rachel and Puck are now married, and how I picture Rachel's wedding dress as well as that of the bridesmaid dresses are located on my tumblr page, and the link for this is in my profile.  
As I did mention at the __start, the next chapter will be the last of this story, and that will be up very soon!_

_But never fear, it won't be completley over, there will be one shots, and of a course the sequel __to look forward too! _

_So once again I thank you, your patience and support in this has been incredible!_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	65. Chapter 65 (The Final Chapter!)

_A/N: Well this is it - the **FINAL** chapter! Hard to believe that it has finally come about and __it's going to be hard to stop writing this story so much!_

_So firstly I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have ever reviewed the story, or __fave and followed it; it means so much to mean I can't even begin to thank you._

_The song lyrics that I have quoted at the start that you will see; they to me just kind of sum up __the whole story nicely - and for me was another show that was so much a part of my teen years and __where I first just really felt the song resonate. (That being Dawson's Creek and the song link __is on my Tumblr page (if you have never heard it) and believe it or not that show really did help me in some ways to become a __better writer. That's if reading my old diaries is anything to go by, and when I would forever __document my ideas and feelings and so much more down)_

_So here it is, a somewhat short and sweet end to what has been a great story to write!_

_And of course you all know what to do at the end, review. They all mean so much to me!_

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 65 –

**_Say goodnight not good bye, You will never leave my heart behind, Like the path of a star, I'll be anywhere you are._**

**_In the spark that lies beneath the coals, In the secret place inside your soul, Keep my light in your eyes, Say goodnight not good bye._**

**_Don't you fear when you dream, Wakin' up is never what it seems, Like a jewel buried deep, Like a promise meant to keep._**

**_You are everything you wanna be, So just let your heart reach out to me, I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good bye._**

**_You are everything you wanna be, So just let your heart reach out to me, Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good bye _**

**_\- Beth Neilsen Chapman "Say Goodnight"_**

Six months quickly passed. Rachel and Puck were happily married having been on a family holiday, with Jayden and Elisabeth, in place of their honeymoon; and had taken their young family to Disneyland in California.  
Sam and Brittany were still going strong, and were ready to take that next step in their relationship and move in with one another; and Blaine, Mikki and their twin children were also about to move as well. Away from New York City itself, to Pelham, New York; only a few blocks from where Puck and Rachel were now also living.

The day before the exodus of the Anderson's from their New York apartment, and the hand over to that of the new tenant, the six friends along with Ryder also; were sitting in the coffee shop.

"So you move this weekend" said Ryder, looking to his sister and brother in law.

Blaine nodded as her held Mason, feeding him from a bottle.

"And then next weekend, Sam moves out and goes to Brittany's to live, leaving me the apartment" said Ryder, having arranged it with Ken Tanaka to take over the lease.

"That's right" said Sam.

"And you know anytime you need any help making the rent, you just have to ask okay" said Mikki.

"I know" replied Ryder, with a nod. "But see I think my work pays well enough because I do have some awesome bosses"

The others laughed, as the door opened and Kitty along with her boyfriend, Clint walked in.

"Did we miss the joke or something?" asked Kitty.

"Not really, no" replied Puck.

"Ry, was just saying that Mik was the better sister that's all" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Kitty looked at her brother. "Really now"

"I said nothing of the sort" replied Ryder. "I said I have awesome bosses at work"

"Yes, that is what you said" said Mikki. "And who, correct me if I am wrong here, is one of your bosses?"

"Fine" replied Ryder, with a sigh. "But you're twisting what I mean for your own evil ways"

Mikki nodded as she took Madison out of the stroller, as she started fussing and Kurt came over to them.

"Kitty, Clint" he said. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"My usual" said Kitty.

Kurt nodded and looked to Clint. "Clint?"

"Umm just a straight black, one sugar please" he replied.

"Sure, coming up" said Kurt and headed back to the counter.

"So what time do we have to be around at the apartment tomorrow?" asked Kitty, looking to Mikki and Blaine.

"We've got the moving truck hired from ten in the morning, so anytime around then will be good" replied Blaine.

"And with all of us helping you move out, we should have your stuff out and in Pelham in no time" said Clint.

Mikki looked at her younger sister's boyfriend, whom they had all met in the last few months, when Kitty had finally managed to secure a job at a local high school in New York as a counsellor. Something which she had been hoping to come about for a while, since it meant that she was closer to not only her brother and sister, but that of her young niece and nephew.

"I do want to point out how unfair this is though" said Kitty.

"Unfair how?" asked Mikki.

"Well we're helping you move, all of us" said Kitty. "And yet when Clint and I move into what is going to be our apartment, where are you and Blaine going to be sis?"

"At our new home, trying to get that organised" replied Mikki.

"And as for help getting your stuff in, you have me, Sam, Brittany" said Ryder.

"With not as nearly as much stuff that Blaine and I have to move out, that you are moving in" said Mikki.

Kitty looked at her.

"But I do promise you that I will be around to help you do whatever you need help with after everything is moved in" said Mikki.

"I'm holding you to that" said Kitty, as Kurt came over with the coffees for Kitty and Clint.

"And if you need any extra help Kitty, I'm sure Dave will also be willing to lend his muscle" said Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt" she replied, as she took a sip of the coffee.

Kurt nodded and looked to Mikki and Blaine. "I'm going to miss your guys around here"

"Oh don't worry Kurt, I'll still come and get coffee in the morning on my way to Julliard" said Blaine.

"Same here" said Mikki. "Well when I return to work that is, but you will see me still. I'll be in the city often I am sure"

"You're just saying that. You and Rachel are going to find another coffee place out in Pelham and forget all about me"

"Kurt, we could never do that" said Rachel. "Especially since you know our orders so well, and quite frankly make the best coffee"

"Exactly" said Mikki, standing up from the sofa. "I'm just going to go and change Madi"

"Then we should head home" said Blaine. "We've still got some packing to do"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah okay" she replied, and headed to the bathrooms to change her daughter.

"Did you guys need a hand packing?" asked Puck.

"It wouldn't hurt to have more help that's for sure" said Blaine, looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, we can all pitch in and help" said Sam.

"And then order a pizza, and have one last final pizza night with it being Mikki and Blaine's apartment" said Brittany.

"Sounds like a good plan" replied Blaine, and they waited for Mikki to return with Madison; before they all headed back to what for one final night was the Anderson apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next day, the six friends, plus Ryder, Kitty and Clint were in what was now the bare shell of what use to be Mikki and Blaine's apartment, and before that the apartment of not only Rachel, but Puck and Santana; now to be passed on to that of Kitty and Clint, since Mikki had organised it with Ken Tanaka the building's supervisor to let them carry on the lease of it.

Mikki and Blaine had their car packed, and also that of Rachel and Puck's, to help move the last of the small stuff to their new place, after having taken the larger items in the truck that morning and then returning it.  
Puck had a hold of Elisabeth, who was now 20 months old and becoming more and more the spitting image of Rachel each and every day; and Jayden was over by the window looking over at the apartment that Puck, Rachel and he at times, had once called home.  
And Mikki and Blaine's twins at 10 months, were in their twin stroller both sound asleep, unaware of what was actually happening.

"It looks so bare" said Puck as he looked around the apartment that many years ago he had the pleasure of calling a home.

"It does, doesn't it" said Rachel, with a nod.

"Well it will soon have furniture again" said Kitty, with a smile.

"You're right, it will look like a home in no time" said Brittany, with a nod.

"And I'm sure you're going to make a lot of memories here" said Mikki. "Like we all have"

"So you guys have everything?" asked Puck, looking at Mikki and Blaine.

"I think so, yeah" replied Blaine.

"Then let's get this show on the road" said Sam.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"Guess these now belong to you" said Blaine, taking the keys to the apartment out of his pocket.

"You know what keep them" said Kitty.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

Kitty looked at her and nodded. "They're there to use, if you ever need them"

"Not that it means you can all come in here at anytime, without telling us first" said Clint, with a laugh.

"You do realize that is what we've all done for years right" said Sam with a laugh.

"Yeah, old habits die hard" said Puck with a laugh, also. "And you're going to soon learn that if you're going to be hanging around all of us"

"However, if we do come around for a visit" said Rachel. "We will let you know"

"That rule doesn't apply to brother across the hall though, I might add" said Ryder.

"Or sister and brother in law, who will bring niece and nephew to visit" said Mikki, with a smile.

"You're wondering what the hell you've gotten yourself into aren't you, man" said Sam, looking to Clint with a laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much" he replied, with a laugh also.

"Well I guess that's it then" said Brittany. "Time to get the old out and new in"

"Thanks a lot Britts" said Mikki, looking to her friend with a smile.

"I mean that in the nicest possible way" said Brittany, giving her a quick hug and Mikki laughed.

"Let's get going then, we have a lot of work to do once we get to Pelham" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Come on Jay, let's go sweetie" said Rachel, looking over to where her step son was sitting on the bench seat overlooking the balcony window.

"Coming mom" said Jayden, getting up and running over to where the adults were.

All the adults looked at him, never having heard him call Rachel 'mom' before only ever calling her Rae.

"Jay buddy, what did you just call Rae?" asked Puck, looking at him.

"Mom, is that not okay?" questioned Jayden.

"Sweetheart of course it's okay, you can call me mom if you want to. But you don't have to feel as if you do have to" said Rachel, giving him a hug.

"Lissy gets to call you mom, so I want to call you mom" said Jayden.

"Okay, I would love that" replied Rachel, with a smile.

"Yeah it's really sweet buddy" said Puck, ruffling his sons hair.

Jayden looked at him and smiled. "So we're leaving here?"

"Yep, we sure are, but you're going to come and visit me and Clint aren't you" said Kitty.

Jayden looked at her and nodded. "Yeah"

"You want to help me push the twins stroller?" asked Blaine, looking to Jayden.

"Cool" replied Jayden, with a smile and went over to where Blaine was near the stroller, and helping him push his little cousins.

Sam went over to the door and one by one they filed out of the apartment, that for all of them had so many memories.

"Did we want to go and grab a coffee at Kurt's before we head to Blaine and Mikki's place?" asked Sam, as Mikki who was the last one out, shut the door as a tenant of the apartment for one final time.

"Sure, why not" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will prove to Kurt that he can't and won't be getting rid of any of us" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Then the now slightly larger group of friends, with some children in tow also, then made their ways down the stairs of the apartment block, some them as tenants for the final time, to head to another place they also had so many memories.

No one told them how their lives were going to be all those years ago, but one thing is for sure; none of them would change a thing about it, because they were going to be FRIENDS to the end.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Well guys, that's it! This story is now done! The imagery of Mikki and Blaine's house is also __on my Tumblr page if you would like to take a look at that and see where, at least the way I see __it in my imagination, they're now living. _

_Once again I would like to again take this opportunity to say thank you once again to everyone __who ever left a review for this story, your kinds words have meant to much over this 65 chapter __journey!_

_Also to all those who favorited and followed the story; every single one of those notifications __of a new person doing this, was just so very much appreciated._

_I also got a lot of author follows during this time as well, and for all those of you are __following me now - THANK YOU!_

_I will continue to write Glee stuff, even though we are now finished forever with the show. There __is just so many great characters to take and put into different and new scenarios, that as __someone who loves to write, I don't think I can yet give them up. __So do keep reading the others stories I have on here in the Glee fandom and maybe look for more __also; because I do have some still on my computer not yet published or finished that are on here, __as well as some more ideas floating about in my head!_

_One of which will be a short story in this verse, that I am still finishing up with and I will __hope to have that published soon. So keep an eye out for that - I will when up, post a small __note on this one, so you are all aware that it's up for reading._

_So once again, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU - I wish I could thank each and every single one __of you personally, but I can't, so just THANK YOU!_

_And my furbies would love to give you all big THANK YOU'S as well - and ask me to tell you that __Darren is still and always will be their sweetiepie! (They have the StarKid reunion DVD, and __believe me that has been on repeat with them in front of the TV, proclaiming their love!)_

_Until next story,_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ and each and everyone of the (crazy) furbies!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
